Discussions sous la couette
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Edward et Alphonse se retrouvent devant un bâtiment à l'étrange symbole, décident d'y entrer pour faire face à un cercle tout aussi étrange... que cache ce symbole alchimiste? Quels secrets vont découvrir les frères Elric?
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)_

 _Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dédicace : Ce chapitre est pour Poow qui a été témoin du début de cette fiction et qui comme souvent, au lieu de me retenir car j'ai un roman à corriger ainsi que deux fics en cours d'écriture, m'a dis « Fonces poussin ! »_

 _Du coup je vous partage cette fiction qui à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes est presque finie d'être écrite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et prendrez plaisir à la lire, autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je tacherais de répondre à toutes vos reviews;)_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Discutions sous la couette**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Note : Hugues n'est pas mort.

L'histoire commence en 1916, Edward a donc 17 ans.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Du blanc, Edward voyait du blanc partout.

Mais dans quoi il s'était bien encore fourré !

Lentement, comme si son bras pesait une tonne, chose qui était sûrement le cas vu que c'était son bras droit. Il le leva, le posa devant ses yeux, avant de les frotter pour ensuite les ouvrir… et les refermer aussitôt.

Point positif, il était encore en vie, son automail toujours présent et il était probablement installer sur un lit d'hôpital. Il entendit au loin quelqu'un se lever, déplacer un morceau de tissu ou peux être les rideaux, dur à dire avant de se rasseoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? souffla Edward sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Je me posais exactement la même question Fullmetal !

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Roy Mustang, le flamme Alchimiste. Il était donc à l'hôpital encore entier, ce qui était un bien grand mot le concernant. De plus, le colonel était dans la pièce sur un fauteuil au bruit qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Edward souffla pour la forme avant de rouvrir les yeux, les rideaux avaient été tiré, retirant un peu de luminosité à la pièce. Désormais, il voyait mieux ce qui l'entourait. Une pièce entièrement blanche et pas loin de lui, le colonel était assis, bien sagement.

-Colonel, salua Edward en tentant de se redresser.

Grand mal lui prit car à peine avait-il amorcé un mouvement qu'il eut l'impression que son corps était transpercé de milliers d'aiguilles.

-Mal partout ? Interrogea le gradé.

Pour une fois sa voix n'avait rien de moqueur, on aurait même dis qu'il s'inquiétait pour le blond.

-C'est l'idée, avoua Edward, abandonnant toute idée de s'asseoir sur le lit. Colonel, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je vais te dire le peu que je sais en espérant que ça te fasse te souvenir des éléments qu'il me manque, entama le colonel. Donc Hugues m'as contacté pour une histoire de laboratoire abandonné sur lequel il y avait des symboles étranges. Il m'a dit que tu étais déjà sur les lieux avec ton frère, mais qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. On est arrivé une petite demi-heure après et on t'a trouvé allonger au milieu d'une sorte de cercle alchimique, évanoui… C'était il y a six jours, termina le colonel.

-Six jours, s'exclama Edward.

-Oui… Et donc…

-Ou est Al ? Interrogea soudain Edward.

Il n'avait pas vu l'armure de son frère dans la pièce, elle était pourtant imposante.

-Dans le lit à côté du tien, commença Roy. Edward, il faut que je te dise…

Mais le blondinet avait déjà tourné la tête, apercevant le corps de son frère. Il n'y avait plus d'armure. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir si son frère respirait ou non. Allant à l'encontre de la douleur, il se redressa faisant fi des protestations de Mustang, se mettant sur ses jambes, constatant ainsi que son automail à la jambe gauche était lui aussi toujours là, avant de s'approcher en titubant vers le lit où reposait le corps de son frère…

-Al, souffla Edward.

Le blond fixa son frère, scrutant sa poitrine. Là ! Oui il respirait.

-Il est vivant, souffla Edward rassuré.

-Tu m'aurais laissé le temps je te l'aurais dit. Il s'est réveillé il y a une quinzaine de minutes.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Edward, ne prêtant pas attention que Roy le soutenait pour le ramener vers son lit.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se souvient de grand-chose. Et toi ?

-J'ai réussi, sourit Edward, oubliant la question du colonel.

-Ça vois-tu je l'avais remarqué. La grande question c'est comment ?

Le blond fixa son supérieur. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Mustang était aussi têtu que lui et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

-Le cercle n'était pas complet. En le regardant je l'ai fini, obtenant ainsi l'équation parfaite pour ramener Alphonse sans avoir à payer le prix lourd.

-Pas de pierre ? Questionna Roy.

-Pas de pierre.

-Et tes automails ? Tu aurais pu récupérer tes membres, s'étonna le colonel.

-J'aurais pu, mais il fallait faire un choix, sourit Edward en regardant son frère dormir. Ça va lui faire tout drôle de ne plus faire deux mètre cinquante, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

-On va en oublier que tu es petit !

-Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de petit !

-Tu manque de répartie, sourit Roy.

-La faute à qui, et puis je suis en convalescence d'abord, tenta le blond.

-Mouais on va dire ça.

Edward sourit, fier de lui avant de retomber dans le sommeil, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mustang le regarda dormir, Edward avait le sourire aux lèvres, son bras métallique passer sous son oreiller tandis que le gauche était sagement installer au-dessus des couvertures, et sa jambe métallique dépasser également de celle-ci. En un mot comme en mille, Edward dormait encore et toujours en vrac.

-Tu changeras jamais Full Metal, soupira Roy.

Il se rappelait encore de sa première rencontre avec le nabot. Celui-ci était allongé sur un des lits des Rockbell, un bras et une jambe en moins, chose qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être en vrac. Il avait été missionné à Resembool pour rencontrer les frères au sujet de leur père. Roy ne s'était pas attendu à les retrouver dans cette état-là, l'un mutilé et l'autre dans une armure, quelques heures seulement après la transmutation loupée de leur mère. A l'époque, Edward avait onze ans et une taille normale. Par la suite, il avait peu grandi, sans doute à cause de ses automails, du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il avait. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa taille, Roy allait devoir lui trouver un autre surnom. Enfin retrouver sa taille, c'était approximatif. Edward ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du décalage entre ses deux jambes. Roy soupira avant de se lever.

-Je reviens.

Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose de le dire, les deux frères dormaient comme des souches. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Roy croisa une infirmière tandis qu'il prenait la direction de l'accueil, baladant un chariot repas, il allait bientôt être midi, et peux être qu'avec deux trois sourires, il pourrait obtenir un repas à l'œil. Le colonel décrocha le téléphone pour appeler le QG.

-Lieutenant, entama Roy.

-Colonel, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, les frères se sont réveillés très brièvement. Il faudrait prévenir Winry Rockbell. Est-elle arrivée ?

-Oui, par le dernier train d'hier. Voulez-vous que je la fasse venir ?

-Merci, et venez aussi, un peu de compagnie ne sera pas de refus. Au fait, termina Roy, j'espère qu'elle a amené de quoi réparer le nabot.

-Je pense, répondit Riza. On arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Bien.

Le colonel, raccrocha le téléphone avant de reprendre la direction de la chambre des frangins. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir faire la baby-sitter. Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix puisque lui-même était blessé. Rien de grave, juste une petite entorse quand il avait aidé à sortir les frères du laboratoire avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Comme Riza l'avait dit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Winry et l'équipe de Roy au grand complet arrivèrent dans la chambre, juste au moment où l'infirmière tentait de comprendre pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas de son yaourt.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'en veux pas. Alphonse prend le ! s'énerva Edward.

Roy regardait la scène avec intérêt, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Edward aimait aussi peu le lait. Ce fut le rire de Winry qui calma la scène.

-Edward tu es vivant ! s'enjoua la jeune fille.

Edward sourit, avant de regarder les occupants de la pièce, constatant que l'infirmière s'était éclipsée. Il fit face à Winry, avec un large sourire avant de désigner le lit d'à côté.

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! répondit-il fièrement.

La jeune mécanicienne fixa Alphonse, les yeux se remplissant de larmes sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler avant de lui sauter au cou. Alphonse fut surpris dans un premiers temps avant de serrer Winry entre ses bras.

-Plus d'armures ? interrogea dans un murmure la blonde.

-Plus d'armures, confirmèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Edward s'était levé, avec un peu de mal avant de s'approcher du lit de son frère, s'installant dessus pour consoler Winry qui continuait de pleurer, sans aucun doute de joie.

-Mais Ed, commença Winry une fois ses larmes calmées. Ton bras et ta jambe ?

-Je m'y suis habitué à force, répondit l'alchimiste dans un rire. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu regardes, je suis bancal de beaucoup.

-Pas de souci, s'enjoua Winry avant de serrer Alphonse et Edward entre ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir entier, surtout toi Al.

Une fois le repas passé, Alphonse eut besoin d'aller répondre à un besoin naturel, chose compliquée pour lui qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Al, tu veux que je t'aide, proposa Edward.

-Laissez boss, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Havoc en glissant son bras autour d'Alphonse pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-C'est bizarre, souffla Winry en regardant partir Alphonse.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Edward.

-Il ne tient pas debout, pourtant son corps est…enfin pas maigre ni rien.

-Normal je mangeais pour nous deux, rappela Edward. Mais ses muscles se sont atrophiés à force de ne pas bouger. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir être … comme il aurait dû si tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu, termina Edward dans un souffle.

Tous approuvèrent fixant Winry qui sortait son matériel tandis qu'Edward, la tête baissée, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Riza observa l'alchimiste, il allait avoir dix-huit ans. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se côtoyaient tous, ils avaient appris à se connaitre, oubliant même qu'Alphonse n'avait pas de corps. Rare était ceux qui le savait, à peine une dizaine de personnes. Alors le revoir là avec son corps était étrange. Et comment Edward avait fait ? Certes elle avait vu le cercle dans lequel les frères avaient été retrouvé évanouit mais cela n'expliquait rien. Riza se tourna vers le colonel, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ainsi donc lui non plus ne savait pas… du moins pas encore.

-Tu as raison Ed, tu as besoin d'une nouvelle jambe, tu as du gagner une dizaine de centimètre ! déclara Winry au moment où Alphonse revenait dans la pièce avec Havoc.

-Quoi ! s'exclama le blond avant de sauter hors de son lit, se plaçant de lui-même contre la toise, la déplaçant avant de s'en retirer et regarder le résultat. Un mètre soixante-cinq ! s'enjoua le jeune homme.

-Le mystère sur ta taille est enfin élucidé, ne put s'empêcher Roy.

Roy se garda bien de dire qu'il avait du coup calculé son ancienne taille comme tous les militaires sûrement.

-Tu vas pouvoir abandonner tes semelles compensées, taquina Alphonse en se réinstallant dans son lit.

-Héhé !

-Bon, je vais devoir te retirer ta jambe et ton bras aussi.

-Hein ! s'exclama Edward. Mais comment je fais, moi, sans eux !

-Je reviendrais demain pour te mettre une jambe de secours et pour le bras, ben ça te rappellera des souvenirs, sourit Winry.

-La barbe, grommela Edward.

Winry déconnecta les membres mécaniques d'Edward, avant de demander l'aide des militaires pour les porter jusqu'au QG. Roy lui avait fait installer un petit coin où elle pourrait travailler en paix. En milieu d'après-midi, tous étaient partis. Même le colonel qui avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer.

-C'est calme, souffla Alphonse.

-Oui, ça fait du bien.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang était directement rentré chez lui, souhaitant plus que tout retrouver son petit confort et son lit ! Les membres de son équipe l'avaient raccompagné en voiture, le laissant au bas de son duplex avant de retourner à la caserne. Winry avait du travail à faire sur les automails du Fullmetal et nul doute que le lieutenant et les autres allaient l'aider dans cette tâche. Les infirmières et les médecins étaient tous d'accord pour la durée du séjour des deux frères, ils ne les lâcheraient pas tant qu'Alphonse ne serait pas capable de tenir un minimum debout. Pour Edward c'était une autre histoire. Il devrait attendre d'avoir ses automails !

Roy s'installa sur son canapé, un café à la main en repensant à tout ça. Quand Hugues l'avait appelé, il s'était attendu à l'entendre parler d'Elysia ou Gracia mais non.

/

 _-Roy ! On a besoin de toi ici, je suis à l'ancien bâtiment militaire E de la rue du 5eme régiment du Dragon vert. Il y a des inscriptions bizarres, Ed et Al sont partis dedans mais je ne le sens pas… Bouge-toi ! s'exclama Hugues sans laisser le temps à Roy d'en placer une avant de raccrocher._

 _-Un souci colonel ? interrogea Hawkeye._

 _Mustang avait déjà attrapé sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce avant de se retourner vers ses subordonnés._

 _-Les frangins ont un souci, Hugues nous attend bâtiment E du 5eme régiment Dragon._

 _Tous se levèrent suivant Mustang sans poser plus de question. En chemin ils croisèrent Amstrong qui les avait suivi quand Mustang avait soufflé Fullmetal et souci ! Autant dire que tout était dit rien qu'avec cette information. Ils arrivèrent sur place en même pas trente minutes et trouvèrent un Hugues paniqué devant le bâtiment._

 _-En effet c'est étrange comme symbole, souffla Havoc_

 _-Et cette couleur… souffla Breda._

 _Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer quand un jet de lumière bleu les fit reculer._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ! s'exclama Roy en mettant son gant en place avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment suivit par Hugues._

 _Riza et les autres rentrèrent juste derrière eux, observant tout ce qui les entouraient._

 _-Là ! s'exclama soudain Havoc en montrant une porte ouverte de laquelle s'échappaient encore quelques éclairs d'alchimie._

 _Hugues et Mustang doublèrent Havoc, courants jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Ils furent d'abord aveuglés par le reste de lumière bleu avant d'apercevoir le corps d'Edward étalé au sol ainsi que l'armure d'Alphonse. Au sol, un cercle alchimique assez complexe était tracé, Roy se pencha sur Edward, constatant avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore._

 _-Un cercle de transmutation, souffla Amstrong en observant le cercle tracé au sol._

 _-Je ne pense pas, mais ça s'en rapproche assez, confirma Roy en redressant Edward avant de l'emmitoufler dans son manteau, le corps d'Edward étant gelé._

 _-Ils ont l'air encore entier, rassura Hugues en aidant Roy à soutenir Edward._

 _-On doit sortir d'ici, déclara Riza._

 _-Je m'occupe d'Alphonse._

 _Roy approuva d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il soutenait toujours Edward avec l'aide d'Hugues._

 _-J'aimerais bien savoir dans quoi ils se sont encore fourrés, souffla Roy._

 _-Et moi donc, affirma Hugues, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça se passerais ainsi quand ils sont rentrés dans le bâtiment._

 _-Sortons-les de là, ensuite on les emmènera à l'hôpital, répondit Falman._

 _-On part devant pour prévenir une ambulance, proposa Fuery._

 _Le sergent-chef et le sergent partirent donc devant, se dépêchant de sortir du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Entre temps, Roy et Hugues étaient eux aussi sorti, suivit par Amstrong, Falman, Havoc et Hawkeye._

 _-Tout le monde est là ? questionna Roy un fois à l'écart du bâtiment._

 _-Oui, approuvèrent-ils._

 _-Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, on ne doit pas laisser de preuve, entama Roy en se dégageant quelques peu du poids d'Edward pour brandir son bras devant lui. Ne parlez à personnes de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, ordonna-t-il avant de claquer des doigts, faisant brûler la bâtisse._

 _Amstrong de son côté posa l'armure avec délicatesse._

 _-Il y a un souci avec cette armure ? interrogea Hugues tandis que Roy soutenait un peu mieux Edward._

 _-Elle est plus lourde qu'avant, avoua le Commandant._

 _-Plus lourd ? Comment c'est possible ! Elle est vide ! s'exclama Falman en s'approchant de l'armure._

 _Amstrong se pencha sur Alphonse, observant quelques instants l'armure avant de s'excuser pour ensuite retirer le casque de l'armure. Certes cela ne servait pas à grand-chose puisque le jeune garçon ne lui en tiendrait sans doute pas rigueur mais il devait s'assurer de quelque chose._

 _-Un souci ? interrogea Mustang en voyant Amstrong se figer, le casque entre les mains._

 _Amstrong ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir le plastron de l'armure avant de plonger les mains dedans sous les regards surpris de ces collègues, pour en sortir un corps. Alphonse ! Le jeune homme était maigre, les cheveux aussi long qu'Edward si ce n'est plus, et… nu. A cette constatation, Hawkeye se saisit du pagne de l'armure pour envelopper tant bien que mal et avec délicatesse Alphonse dedans._

 _-Elle était vide normalement, souffla Havoc à côté de Roy._

 _-Il a réussi à le ramener… répondit sur le même ton Roy en observant le Fullmetal qui était adossé contre lui et Hugues._

 _-Mais à quel prix !_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Hugues, ils y avaient pensé mais c'était lui qui l'avait dit. Il y a toujours un prix. Qu'avaient-ils sacrifié pour avoir ce résultat ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de creuser la question que Fuery et Breda arrivèrent vers eux en courant suivit par deux ambulances._

 _-Alphonse ! s'étonnèrent les deux militaires._

 _Hawkeye leur fit signe de se taire, faisant comprendre que les explications viendraient plus tard. Alphonse fut le premier à partir à l'hôpital, Hawkeye partie avec, laissant le soin à Amstrong de planquer l'armure. Il fut bien vite décidé de l'emmener en sécurité, nul doute que les frères voudraient la récupérer, c'était une partie d'eux. Quand ce fut le tour d'Edward, Hugues commença à monter dans le véhicule mais fut bien vite arrêté par Roy._

 _-Il est sous ma juridiction, argumenta Roy en montant à l'arrière de la voiture, s'installant sur la banquette à côté du lit occupé par le nabot. Et en plus il a ma veste, termina Roy avant que les portes ne se ferment, laissant partir l'ambulance en direction de l'hôpital._

/

Roy se souvenait avec plus ou moins de précision les jours qui avaient suivi. Il s'était blessé à la cheville, l'obligeant à rester trois jours à l'Hospital. Et les quatre qui avaient suivi ? Disont juste qu'il était resté à veiller les deux frères par souci de paperasse ou quelque chose de plus « confidentiel ». Tout le monde était venu rendre visite aux occupants de la chambre 241, chambre occupée par les deux frères et Roy qui squattait le fauteuil.

Les infirmières avaient bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire partir mais il avait toujours refusé, déclarant avec fermeté qu'il partirait de la chambre que lorsque les deux blonds seraient réveillés.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Trois semaines étaient passées. Alphonse tenait debout désormais même s'il ne pouvait pas le rester longtemps. Winry avait fini de faire les nouveaux automails d'Edward mais elle ne pouvait pas les reconnecter à l'Hôpital. Elle aurait pu, mais généralement Edward était fatigué après et il ne voulait plus rester dans ce fichu bâtiment. Du coup, Winry allait le reconnecter aujourd'hui, alors qu'Ed serait fraîchement sorti de l'hôpital. Un peu avant midi, Roy signa les papiers pour autoriser la sortie des frères, étant le supérieur d'Edward, il en avait parfaitement le droit.

-Prêts ? interrogea Roy.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir en personne vous savez… tenta Edward.

-J'avais les papiers à signer et puis ça me fait prendre l'air, termina Roy en attrapant le sac qui était sur le lit d'Edward.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Alphonse avait du mal à supporter son poids et Edward n'avais plus qu'un seul bras.

-Alphonse ? interrogea Edward.

-C'est bon pour moi, confirma Alphonse.

Roy ouvrit la porte, laissant passer les frères avant de prendre leur suite. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs avant d'arriver à la réception. Là encore, Roy avait dû signer des papiers avant de pouvoir enfin quitter ce lieu.

-J'ai hâte de retrouver ma jambe. Cet automail de dépannage c'est bien mais c'est de la vraie camelote, se plaignit Edward.

-Vivement que tu les récupères, j'ai bien envie de voir si je suis de nouveau en forme, sourit Alphonse.

-Un petit combat sur les toits du QG ? interrogea Edward.

-Quand tu seras de nouveau entier, taquina Alphonse en clignant de l'œil.

Une fois arriver au QG, les frères furent accueilli chaleureusement par l'équipe de Roy.

-On va manger et après je te reconnecte, déclara Winry.

-Géniale, cette fois-ci tu me laisses manger, sourit Edward. Al, tu vas enfin goûté à de la bonne bouffe, parce que l'Hôpital c'est… enfin bref, viens p'tit frère.

Les militaires échangèrent un regard quand ils virent Edward marcher tranquillement tandis que Alphonse à ses côtés sautiller en demandant à son frère le menu.

-Six ans sans rien avaler, ça doit lui faire drôle quand même.

-Et Edward va remanger en quantité normale du coup.

-Pas sûr, il a pris l'habitude de manger pour deux.

-Mais son corps va moins éliminer, il finira gros à ce rythme-là.

Les discussions allèrent bon train durant le chemin. Une fois arrivé à la cantine, Edward attrapa un plateau, toujours suivi d'Alphonse, qui du coup remplissait les deux plateaux sous les conseils d'Edward.

-Salut les frangins ! salua Hugues en faisant de grands gestes depuis une table.

Hugues était venu les voir durant leur séjour à l'hôpital, une première fois seul et une seconde avec Gracia et Elysia ainsi que deux belles tartes aux pommes. Les deux frangins s'installèrent donc au côté du soldat, vite rejoint par Winry, Roy et le reste de la troupe.

-Tu vas réussir à manger ? interrogea Roy.

Il savait Edward gaucher, l'absence de son automail n'était donc pas un souci, mais de là à réussir à manger d'une seule main, sans se servir de pain ou autre, sans en mettre partout…Lui-même en était incapable.

-Vous en faites pas colonel, c'est une question d'entraînement, sourit Edward en attrapant sa fourchette avec agilité, la remplissant et avalant déjà une pleine bouchée de nouilles.

-C'est vrai que tu as passé … quoi… presque deux mois sans ton bras droit, réfléchit Winry.

-Sept semaines exactement, plus les autres qui ont suivi, quand mon bras était cassé ou abîmé.

-Y parait que c'est douloureux quand même. Amstrong nous a raconté.

-Tu parles, il s'est évanoui avant même que mes membres soient reconnecté, informa Edward.

-Je m'en souviens, on n'arrivait pas à le bouger, on a dû attendre qu'il se réveille, continua Winry.

-Pour si peu, souffla Havoc.

-On verra la tête que vous ferez quand elle me reconnectera. D'ailleurs comment tu vas faire ? Faut pas reconnecter le bras et la jambe en même temps ?

-Normalement si, mais sans Mamie ça va être compliqué, donc tu vas devoir tenir le choc.

-Génial, souffla Edward.

Alphonse savoura chaque bouchée, se moquant bien des regards sur lui. Il était censé être dans une armure depuis six ans. D'ailleurs, comment Edward avait expliqué ça ? Alphonse n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de sa période « armure », il se souvenait d'avoir ramené Edward chez Pinacco cette nuit-là, ainsi que des jours qui ont suivi, jusqu'à leur départ pour Central. Mais le reste était flou. Il voyait une petite fille et un grand chien sans réussir à mettre de nom dessus. Il voyait une grande couronne de fleur flottée au-dessus d'un bâtiment militaire. Un homme au visage barré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix, et tant d'autres choses. Edward avait essayé de lui raconter ce qu'il avait oublié, mais Alphonse se rendait compte que son frère oubliait volontairement des passages, sans doute pour le conserver de l'horreur de certains d'entre eux. Il était un chien à la botte de l'armée désormais, un alchimiste d'état.

-Alphonse, tu as fini ? s'étonna Edward.

-C'était tellement bon, sourit le plus jeune.

-Tu peux aller faire un deuxième service si tu veux, informa Hugues.

-C'est vrai.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête tandis qu'Alphonse se levait pour aller se resservir.

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, sourit Edward, sa fourchette en suspens entre sa bouche et son assiette.

Une fois le repas finit pour tout le monde, ils montèrent dans le bureau du colonel.

-Ed, faut que tu te changes, rappela Winry.

-Oui je sais, heu, colonel je peux ? interrogea le blond en désignant la porte de son bureau.

Roy approuva, laissant Edward rentrer dans la pièce avec un sac. Il en ressorti cinq minutes plus tard, en short et débardeur. Sa tenue habituelle mise en boule dans le sac. Ainsi vêtu, on voyait clairement ses cicatrices sur ses membres manquant, et le fait de le voir avec un bras en moins n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus confortable qu'une chaise ? interrogea Winry. Parce que comment dire, après il dort généralement.

-On va aller dans le bureau, il y a deux canapés, ça devrais être suffisant.

-Peux être qu'on peut en changer un en lit non ? interrogea Havoc.

-Je peux essayer.

-Al, un canapé fera l'affaire, déclara Edward.

-Grand frère, laisse-moi t'aider.

Edward fixa son cadet. Avant il n'y avait que la voix mais là, avec son regard de cocker en plus, il était incapable de lui résister.

-Bon d'accord.

Winry installa deux tabourets, gentiment amenés par Breda et Fuery.

-Edward, j'ai une question un peu bête, mais c'est la jambe ou le bras qui te fait le moins mal.

Edward se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à la question. D'habitude les deux étaient connecter en même temps, c'était ainsi depuis le début. Mais à choisir…

-La jambe, assura Edward.

-Bon, je vais donc commencer par là. Evite de bouger… Quoi que, Winry se tourna vers les militaires, l'un de vous pourrais le tenir, quand je mettrais son bras en place, car s'il bouge ça peut être désastreux.

D'un commun accord, Roy et Havoc s'approchèrent, laissant Winry les guider sur la manière de maintenir Edward.

-Tu es prêt ? interrogea Winry.

-Enlève-le, répondit Edward.

Winry esquissa un sourire avant d'enlever la jambe de remplacement.

-La vache ça fait du bien, soupira Edward.

-Tiens il y avait une vis mal enfoncée, remarqua Winry.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! s'énerva Edward.

-Ed, calme toi, tenta Alphonse.

Winry s'empara de la nouvelle jambe, la montrant à Edward avant de l'approcher de la cicatrice.

-C'est parti, souffla la mécanicienne.

Il y eu un clic puis un hurlement de la part d'Edward. Havoc lâcha prise tandis que Roy résistait, sans doute habitué aux cordes vocales du petit blond depuis le temps.

-J'attaque le bras Ed, souffla Winry, bien consciente qu'il se retenait de s'écrouler.

-Dépêche, réussit à souffler l'alchimiste entre ses dents.

-Colonel, vous pouvez tenir encore un peu, une fois connecté il faudra l'allonger et le laisser en paix.

-Pas de souci, confirma Roy en resserrant sa prise.

-un… deux… Clic !

Le hurlement d'Edward redoubla tandis que Winry et Roy l'installaient sur le lit fraîchement transmuté.

-Hé ! Pourquoi ça crie ici ? interrogea Hugues en entrant dans la pièce.

Il trouva Alphonse assis à même le sol, Havoc évanouit à ses côté, Breda et Riza à l'écart tandis que Winry était elle aussi installée au sol, Roy pas très loin et Ed allongé sur un lit… à la place où se trouvait un canapé un peu plus tôt.

-Hugues, rends-toi utile, vas nous chercher à boire et des trucs à grignoter, implora Roy qui avait les oreilles qui sifflaient suite au cri d'Edward.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cela faisait deux heures que Winry avait reconnecté les membres d'Edward, deux heures que le nabot dormait sur le canapé transformé par les soins d'Alphonse, et donc deux heure que Roy essayait de lire la paperasse qu'il avait en retard à cause des récents événements. Le colonel souffla, observant un instant le blondinet avant de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hugues quand il était revenu avec des cookies et des verres d'eau pour tout le monde.

-C'est si impressionnant que ça à voir ?

-Honnêtement oui, moi qui penser bien le connaitre je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il supportait à travers ses membres bioniques. Pas étonnant qu'Amstrong se soit évanoui quand il les a escortés à Resembool.

-On a tendance à oublier qu'il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, affirma Hugues.

-Devenir alchimiste d'Etat à seulement 12 ans reste un petit miracle que lui seul a réussi. Et depuis ce jour, on ne peut pas dire qu'on lui a fait beaucoup de cadeaux.

Hugues approuva, se souvenant des nombreuses missions qu'Edward avait eu à remplir, accompagné de son frère ou non. En six ans de temps, ils avaient parcouru tout le pays, que ce soit à la recherche d'indice pour la pierre philosophale ou bien à la poursuite de Scar et des homoculus.

-Bon, j'ai encore du boulot, je te laisse ça pour quand il se réveillera, déclara Hugues en déposant un plateau avec cookies et jus de fruits sur la petite table.

-Où sont Winry et Alphonse ?

-Winry dort dans la pièce à côté et Alphonse est avec Havoc, ils discutent ensemble. Roy, interrompit Hugues, quel prix ils ont payé cette fois-ci ?

-Une partie des souvenirs d'Alphonse mais pour Edward, j'ignore encore. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le dise un jour.

-Ils sont de nouveau là, presque entier c'est déjà pas mal.

Roy approuva, son regard fixé sur le Fullmetal qui dormait en vrac, un plaid avait été déposé plus tôt sur lui par les bons soins de Riza, mais désormais celui-ci était en équilibre précaire. Le lieutenant avait toujours couvert les frères, agissant avec eux un peu comme une mère, les grondant quand ils faisaient des bêtises et les félicitant dans le cas contraire. S'inquiétant toujours pour eux. A vrai dire, le lieutenant était ainsi avec tout le monde, mais c'était plus prononcé quand il s'agissait des deux gamins. Il y avait même une fois où elle avait consolé Edward, Roy ne se souvenait plus pour qu'elle raison, mais le nabot était énervé (chose assez courante chez lui) et sans comprendre il avait fondu en larmes, ne se calmant qu'après avoir passé un bon moment entre les bras de Riza.

Roy secoua la tête, revenant au présent et à cette fichue pile de paperasse. L'avantage, c'est qu'avec Edward dans la pièce on ne risquait pas de le déranger. Winry avait été très claire, Edward avait besoin de dormir et de calme. Etant installé dans le bureau de Roy, celui en profitait aussi du coup. Même si voir dormir le Fullmetal dans de telles circonstances était un peu inquiétant. A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait entendu bouger. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Edward grimaçait, se retenant sans doute d'hurler. Si même dans son sommeil ses membres lui faisaient mal, qu'est-ce que c'était s'il restait éveillé après la reconnexion.

-Ni…Nina…

Roy releva la tête. Nina… Edward était encore hanté par ce souvenir. Rien de bien étonnant en y repensant. Le colonel se leva, contourna son bureau pour s'approcher d'Edward, il se mit à sa hauteur, l'observant avant de retirer les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Si j'avais pu, j'aurais empêché ça Ed, j'espère que tu le sais, souffla l'alchimiste avant de se relever.

Une demi-heure après, Edward se réveilla, se frottant les yeux avec sa main droite. Le métal froid de son automail lui faisait du bien. Il l'observa un moment, bougeant les doigts, puis le poignet et enfin le coude, inconscient du fait que Roy l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement. Lentement, Edward se redressa avant de faire pareil avec sa jambe, les orteils, la cheville, le genou, tout semblait en ordre.

-Génial, souffla Edward.

-Un petit creux ? interrogea Roy en s'approchant avec le plateau laissé par Hugues.

-Merci, répondit Edward en s'installant confortablement.

Il dévora presque tout ce qu'Hugues lui avait amené, laissant Roy retourner à sa paperasse.

-Tu vas mieux ? interrogea le colonel une fois qu'Edward eu fini.

-Oui, merci, sourit le blondinet. J'ai dormi longtemps ? interrogea-t-il en se levant, faisant quelques étirements comme pour tout remettre en place.

-Presque trois heures, informa Roy.

Edward se gratta la tête, s'apercevant que sa natte était défaite. D'un mouvement habile, il la refit avant de fixer son bras. Il était de nouveau sur pied, Alphonse aussi… Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Sans même un regard pour Roy, il ouvrit en grand les portes de son bureau avant de fixer son cadet.

-Al, on va faire un tour sur le toit, proposa Edward en attrapant son sac avec ses vêtements.

-Et comment, j'attends depuis trois heures moi.

-Oh ça va hein. Pars devant, je te rejoins, assura Edward en prenant la direction des toilettes les plus proches pour se rhabiller convenablement.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient en train de se battre sur le toit, ne prêtant pas attention que Winry, Hugues et le reste de l'équipe de Mustang étaient en train de les observer.

-Il est toujours monté sur ressort, un vrai petit singe, remarqua Havoc.

-Il ne peut s'empêcher de transformer mon automail, soupira Winry

-C'est sa façon de faire.

-Et…rideau ! cria victorieux Edward en faisant passer son frère au-dessus de sa tête.

Comme au ralenti, Alphonse tomba avant se retrouver allongé de tout son long par terre. Dans la manœuvre Edward avait perdu l'équilibre, tombant lui aussi. Alors que tous s'attendaient à les entendre crier ou protester, il n'en fut rien. Edward et Alphonse fixèrent le ciel un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-De vrais gamins, soupira Winry. Et mes automails tous neufs, tu y penses hein ! s'énerva la blonde.

Edward se calma quelques instants, regardant Winry et les autres, avant de se redresser pour observer Alphonse, suite à quoi il se remit à éclater de rire. Ses automails, Winry ne s'inquiétait que pour ça. Le fait qu'Alphonse ai retrouvé son corps et soit de nouveau étaler au sol, ou bien qu'Ed venait tout juste de se réveiller après avoir été reconnecté, tout ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête apparemment.

-Winry, tu es courant qu'on est autres chose que des machines ? interrogea Edward entre deux rires.

-Oui, mais les automails j'y tiens.

-Et moi donc !

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A SUIVRE**

la suite le 29/10


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M _(d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)_

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dédicace : Ce chapitre est pour ma bêta qui a tout mon soutien pour le travail de correction et de relecture qu'elle fournit.

/0/

PS : aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre colonel (le 29/10)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 2

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un mois que les deux frères étaient sortis de l'hôpital. Un mois qu'Edward n'avait pas eu de mission et pour cause, dès que Roy voyait son rapport sur cette fameuse journée, il regardait le tas de feuilles agrafées avant de le glisser sous la pile de paperasse du jour. Après tout, le haut commandement attendait après ce rapport pour juger de l'aptitude d'Edward à retourner sur le terrain. Enfin attendait était un bien grand mot, puisque si dans une semaine le rapport n'avait pas été lu, il serait de nouveau apte pour refaire des missions. Roy ignorait le contenu du dossier, enfin il ne savait pas ce qu'Edward y avait marqué, mais quelques chose lui disais que le manque de détails ferait se poser des questions à beaucoup. Et puis Edward n'était pas encore prêt, lui-même l'ayant avoué au colonel quelques jours auparavant. Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Roy de sa rêverie.

-Entrez !

Alphonse arriva dans le bureau du colonel, seul, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée, ou bien Roy avait oublié.

-Alphonse, il y a un souci ? s'interrogea Mustang.

-Non, enfin pas vraiment.

Alphonse semblait peu sûr de lui. Autant avant avec son armure imposante il paraissait confiant, autant aujourd'hui avec sa vraie apparence de garçon de seize ans c'était différent. Roy se leva, fit le tour du bureau avant de s'installer sur l'un de ses canapés, enjoignant Alphonse à faire pareil. Ainsi installé, c'était sans doute moins impressionnant.

-Alors, dis-moi.

-Et bien, quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, je vous avais dit que je voulais passer l'examen d'entrée pour être alchimiste d'Etat.

Roy se souvenait de cette conversation, c'était le deuxième ou troisième jour après leur réveil. Alphonse et lui avaient parlé presque trente minutes de ses futurs projets, et sans étonnement, le sujet alchimiste était au centre de tout.

-Oui je m'en rappelle, confirma Roy.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Le colonel le regarda avec étonnement. Depuis toujours, le cadet parlait de ce titre d'alchimiste d'Etat. Il avait été dévasté quand il n'avait pas pu continuer l'examen en même temps que son frère, mais il y avait une raison à cela à l'époque, son armure était vide ! Ça avait déjà été assez compliqué d'expliquer la présence des automails d'Edward alors comment expliquer une armure vide …

-C'est vrai que je me souviens pas de tout, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler Alphonse, mais quand je vois les autres alchimistes, et même vous, les responsabilités, les obligations, etc., je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi. Faire de l'alchimie pour s'amuser c'est différent que d'en faire pour sauver des gens.

-Tu as bien raison Alphonse. Je trouve sage de ta part de reconnaitre tout ça.

-Et puis entre nous, Edward s'inquiétera moins si je ne suis pas avec lui.

-Tu en as parlé avec lui ? interrogea Mustang.

-Pas encore, avoua Alphonse.

-Et que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

-Je vais retourner à Resembool avec Winry. Je vais voir avec Mamie Pinacco pour qu'elle m'apprenne à faire des automails. Comme ça, je pourrais aider Edward à ma façon.

Roy sourit. C'était ainsi entre les deux frères, ils pensaient continuellement l'un à l'autre. D'un côté, Alphonse était sage dans sa réflexion, mais en allant chez Pinacco, c'était une fois de plus à son frère qu'il pensait. Pour qui d'autre aurait-il eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur les automails ? A moins que ce ne soit pour se rapprocher de Winry ? Il est vrai que la jeune fille et lui étaient proches, peux être plus qu'avec Edward, ou du moins différemment. Winry voyait en Edward les automails avant l'humain, même s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, cela ne changeait pas qu'elle voyait son côté machine plus que sa partie humaine, alors qu'Alphonse… c'était peut-être une armure pendant cinq ans, mais son âme était toujours là, et maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son corps, la blonde semblait faire d'avantage attention à Alphonse qu'à Edward.

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici Alphonse, confirma Mustang.

-Merci colonel, sourit Alphonse. Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Ed.

-Bon courage.

Alphonse approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se lever, tandis que Roy retournait à son bureau. Alphonse se stoppa, sa main en suspens au-dessus de la poignée.

-Colonel, entama le jeune homme.

-Oui ?

-Vous prendrez soin de mon frère.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis six ans, non ? taquina Roy

-Merci, termina Alphonse avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon.

Le colonel le regarda partir, se disant qu'il passerait sans doute un certain temps avant qu'il ne le revoit dans son bureau.

Une petite semaine plus tard, la petite troupe se retrouva sur le quai de la gare de Central City.

-Tu es sûr de toi frangin ?

-Oui, je vais apprendre tout ce que je peux sur les automails et combiné avec l'alchimie, je t'en ferais un super résistant.

Edward laissa échapper un rire.

-Pas trop non plus, sinon Pinacco va fermer boutique.

Alphonse rejoint son frère dans son rire, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations énergiques de Winry. Il finit par entrer dans le train après un dernier au revoir aux militaires. Il s'installa dans le compartiment avant d'en ouvrir la fenêtre, se penchant pour parler à son frère.

-On se revoit très vite, mais d'ici là je serais devenu meilleur.

-Je te promets la même chose de mon côté.

-Promis ?

-Promis !

D'un même mouvement ils se tapèrent la main, de chair pour Alphonse et de métal pour Edward. Scellant ainsi leur promesse. Le train démarra, faisant marcher Edward à son rythme puis courir quand il prit de la vitesse.

-Fais attention à toi grand frère.

-Pareil de ton côté petit frère.

-Je te promets de devenir le meilleur fabricant d'automails, déclara Alphonse un peu plus fort.

Le train prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement la gare.

-Je te promets de devenir le meilleur alchimiste d'Etat ! termina Edward voyant le train tourner.

Il le laissa là, seul sur le bord du quai de la gare.

-Prend soin de toi Al, souffla Edward en fixant l'horizon.

-Resembool n'est pas si loin, déclara Roy en arrivant à côté du blond.

-Vous avez raison colonel.

-Bon aller, on retourne bosser, informa Roy en faisant demi-tour suivi par Edward. Ton ordre de mission est arrivé ce matin. Tu vas devoir repartir sur le terrain.

-Avec joie, je vais finir par rouiller sinon.

-Allons-y.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent au QG, escortés par le reste des membres de l'unité de Roy. C'était comme une famille, et Edward était extrêmement fier et heureux d'en faire partie.

-Bon, entama Roy une fois dans son bureau. Ton ordre de mission est simple, tu dois surveiller l'examen d'entrée des alchimistes d'Etat.

-C'est tout ! s'étonna Edward.

-En uniforme.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas permis d'imposer un truc pareil ! s'emporta Edward.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les militaires avaient entendu l'éclat de voix. Ils s'y étaient attendu quand Roy leur avait expliqué en recevant l'ordre de mission, qu'Edward ne serait pas au ange en apprenant qu'il devrait porté l'uniforme. Jusque-là il avait toujours réussit à y échapper.

-Pas le choix Edward, tu dois montrer l'exemple.

-Mouais. Et qui d'autre surveille ?

-Des alchimistes et des militaires, il me semble que Hugues est de la partie… tu as la liste des noms ici, il lui montra une feuille, ainsi que les temps de présence.

Edward parcourra la feuille des yeux, il trouva Hugues qui avait trois heures de surveillance sur les douze nécessaires, lui devait se coltiner les douze heures. Hugues avait sans doute un traitement de faveur grâce à son statut de père. Il continua de parcourir la feuille… Mustang : douze heures. Génial, il devrait supporter le colonel tout le temps de l'examen. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était aussi présent quand il avait passé le sien.

-Il y a juste un hic, souligna Edward pour penser à autre chose. Je n'ai pas d'uniforme.

-Bien tenté, on t'attend à la lingerie pour t'en donner un neuf. Je leur ai dit qu'il risquait de devoir le retoucher vu ta taille.

Edward regarda son supérieur avant de sourire, faisant souffler le colonel qui s'attendait à un pic de la part du nabot.

-C'est même plus drôle, avoua le brun.

-Je vous fais confiance vous retrouverez bien quelques chose, taquina Edward. Bon je vous laisse, je vais chercher cette horreur, termina-t-il en se levant avant de quitter la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Edward ressorti de la lingerie avec trois housses de vêtements contenant chacun l'uniforme complet, de la veste à la paire de chaussettes en passant par la ceinture et la veste. Il manquait juste la paire de rangers, mais Edward pouvait garder les siennes, il devrait juste remettre les lacets.

-Obliger de porter ce fichu uniforme pendant une semaine ! Juste pour une question de montrer l'exemple ! s'emporta Edward à qui la perspective de ressembler à un militaire ne plaisait pas vraiment.

Edward avait été étonné en voyant sur les épaulettes le grade de commandant. Il avait demandé si ce n'était pas une erreur, mais la femme qui lui avait préparé ses uniformes lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'en tant d'alchimiste d'état il était d'office commandant. Il avait complétement oublié ce détail avec le temps. Edward regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée dans le couloir. Bientôt dix-neuf heure. Autant monter au dortoir et poser tout ça avant d'aller manger. Edward fit donc le chemin jusqu'au dortoir, rentrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alphonse hier encore. Les deux lits étaient toujours là, mais désormais il serait seul dans cette chambre. L'alchimiste souffla pour la forme, pendant les cintres sur la porte de l'armoire avant de faire demi-tour, écoutant son estomac qui gargouillait. Edward mangeait moins désormais mais la nourriture était toujours importante pour lui.

-Bonsoir patron ! entama Havoc non loin.

Edward s'installa à la table occupée par Fuery, Breda, Falman et Havoc, la petite troupe était au complet. Edward réalisa soudain en fixant les uniformes de ses collègues qu'il était le plus gradé à cette table. La tête qu'ils feraient demain en s'apercevant de cela. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant de choses et d'autres avant de prendre la direction des dortoirs. Edward attrapa sa trousse de toilette au passage avant de filer se débarbouiller au fond du couloir.

-C'est vrai que sans ta natte et de loin on pourrait te prendre pour une femme, taquina Havoc en le voyant sortir de la salle de douche, les cheveux détachés tombant souplement dans son dos.

-Vous arrêterez jamais avec ça, soupira Edward.

-C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour te taquiner. Laisse nous au moins ça, tenta le militaire.

Edward sourit à cette remarque avant de rejoindre sa chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son collègue.

L'alchimiste eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitté son frère. Depuis la mort de leur mère, ils étaient restés côte-à-côte au maximum, ne s'éloignant que par nécessité. Savoir qu'Alphonse retournait à Resembool sans lui attristait Edward plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais comme Alphonse et le colonel lui avaient dit _« Resembool n'est pas si loin »_

Edward fut réveillé par son réveil. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir mis en route, sûrement un coup d'Alphonse pour l'empêcher de faire la grasse matinée. Il fit taire l'engin d'un coup d'automail avant de se lever, constatant que le réveil était du coup en miette.

-Forcement, souffla Edward en se grattant la tête avant de réparer le réveil d'un claquement de main. Bon, essayons de se motiver à enfiler ce truc, déclara l'alchimiste en fixant l'uniforme pendu à l'armoire.

Le jeune homme s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute, se disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de faire sa natte après, avant d'enfiler l'uniforme. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réussir en rentrer correctement le pantalon dans ses rangers avant de les fermer, chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis…toujours, et autant dire que faire des lacets avec un automail était sportif. Edward avait dû mettre son gant pour empêcher le lacet de se faufiler dans ses articulations. Maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi il ne mettait plus ses lacets. Edward était en train de régler sa ceinture quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Dépêche patron ! ordonna Havoc en ouvrant la porte.

-J'arrive Havoc, affirma Edward.

Jean Havoc se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il vit la veste pendu sur le cintre ainsi que les grades posés sur les épaulettes. Son regard passe d'Edward, toujours occuper à mettre sa ceinture, à la veste accrochée à l'armoire.

-Edward, ils se sont trompés avec tes grades non ?

-Non, les alchimistes d'Etat sont promus d'office commandant, affirma Edward, fier de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur Havoc.

Edward attrapa sa montre avant de l'attacher correctement puis sa veste.

-On y va ?

-Oui, pourquoi, j'ai oublié un truc ?

-Ben tes cheveux ! s'étonna Havoc.

-Je ferais ma natte plus tard, j'ai l'habitude à force, déclara Edward en fermant à clé la porte de sa chambre.

-Commandant Elric… Va falloir s'y faire, avoua Havoc sur le chemin du réfectoire.

-Commandant ? s'étonna Breda en arrivant à leur niveau.

-On en apprend tous les jours hein, taquina Edward avec fierté.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward regarda les candidats au poste d'alchimiste s'asseoir dans la salle aux différents pupitres mis à leur disposition.

-Ça rappelle des souvenirs, hein, déclara Roy en arrivant au côté d'Edward. L'uniforme te va mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-Merci. Et oui ça rappelle des souvenirs.

Edward senti le regard du colonel posé sur lui. Quand il se tourna pour le voir, celui-ci le fixait sans retenue.

-Un souci ?

-Tu n'as pas fait ta natte ! constata Roy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire une fixette sur ma natte ? interrogea Edward en se retenant de monter le volume.

-C'est juste que là en uniforme et sans ta natte, ben… on ne te reconnait pas. Surtout avec tes dix centimètres en plus, termina Mustang.

Edward souffla pour la forme, se rendant compte que, en effet, ainsi vêtu, il était bien loin de l'image que les gens se faisaient du Fullmetal Alchimiste. Jamais il n'aurait pensé porter un jour l'uniforme. Lui qui s'était débrouillé depuis tant d'années pour ne pas le revêtir, y était désormais obligé pour une histoire de « montrer l'exemple ».

-Moi au moins j'arrive à passer incognito.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Roy n'eut pas le temps de finir, les portes furent fermer avec bruit, avant que le généralissime entre dans la pièce.

-Messieurs, vous êtes ici de votre plein gré pour prétendre à une place en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour ce premier test écrit, portant sur vos connaissances alchimiques et militaires.

-On n'a pas eu ça nous, souffla Edward.

-C'est rajouté depuis trois ans, répondit de la même manière Roy. Et désormais ils porteront le grade d'adjudant-chef.

-Moins de privilèges.

-On peut dire ça.

-Pour cette première épreuve, vous serez surveillé par des militaires mais également par des alchimistes d'Etat. Comme pour chaque examen, la triche ou tout autre comportement laissant sous-entendre la tricherie vous fera retourner d'où vous venez. Vous pourrez repasser l'examen l'année prochaine sauf dans le cas où vous protester. Dans ce cas-là, même l'entrée dans l'armée vous sera refusée. Pensez-y avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Bien maintenant, vous pouvez retourner vos copies, termina le généralissime.

-A nous de bosser, souffla Roy.

-On doit faire quoi exactement ?

Edward se souvient d'un coup ne pas avoir lu cette partie-là de son ordre de mission. Roy tourna la tête vers le « commandant-pas-fichu-de-lire-son-ordre-de-mission » avant de souffler.

-On doit passer dans les allées, surveiller que personne ne triche. Au moindre murmure entre deux candidats, on intervient en les mettant tous les deux dehors. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ? C'est pourtant pas si vieux que ça pour toi, taquina Roy.

-Moins que pour vous c'est sûr, répondit Edward du tac au tac. Et j'étais dans ma bulle pendant l'examen, justifia-t-il.

-Pas faux. J'ai dû passer une cinquantaine de fois devant toi sans que tu ne lèves le nez de ta copie, se rappela le colonel.

-C'est vrai que vous aviez assisté à toutes les épreuves, comme cette année, confirma Edward.

-Et toutes les autres, souffla Roy. C'est ma corvée.

Edward retient un rire avant de partir arpenter les allées de la salle. Le généralissime était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, faisant acte de présence juste pour rappeler les règles et souhaiter un bon courage aux candidats. Edward comprenait pourquoi Mustang convoitait cette place. Pas de supérieurs, pas ou peu de responsabilités, on file le sale boulot aux autres… La place de rêve pour le colonel.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, la salle avait commencée à se vider, des candidats avaient abandonné d'eux-mêmes et d'autres avaient été pris en train de tricher. Il restait quand même une bonne centaine de candidats encore penchés sur leur copie au moment où Hugues arriva dans la pièce.

-Yoh !

-Lieutenant-colonel Hugues, c'est une salle d'examen ici, rappela l'un des militaires.

-Si on peut plus dire bonjour en arrivant. Salut Roy, Edward, termina Hugues en arrivant au niveau des deux alchimistes. Alors cet examen ?

Roy et Edward soufflèrent de concert, faisant ainsi comprendre leur ennui au lieutenant-colonel.

-Ils manquent cruellement de confiance. Dans ceux qui sont parti d'eux-mêmes, il y en a une dizaine qui avait la moitié de leur copie de bonne voir plus, j'y connais pas grande chose à l'armée.

-Au bout de presque sept ans en notre compagnie on ne t'a rien appris ? s'étonna Hugues en attrapant Edward par les épaules.

-Oh si, que l'alcool était interdit aux mineurs mais que les militaires s'en moquent, que la bouffe de la cantine est aussi bonne que celle des restos de la ville, énuméra Edward en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts, qu'il faut se méfier des personnes avec des cicatrices ou des malformations, faut que je continue ?

-Non, répondirent Hugues et Roy.

Edward sourit fier de lui avant de regarder une table un peu plus loin… deux candidats étaient en train de parler. C'était discret, mais quand l'un bougeait les lèvres l'autre non, puis c'était l'inverse, avant qu'ils se taisent et n'écrivent sur leur feuilles respective…

-Tu as remarqué aussi ? interrogea Roy à voix basse.

-Plutôt bien joué, mais pas encore assez discret malgré tout, confirma le fullmetal.

-Fais-toi plaisir nabot, taquina Mustang.

-Trop d'honneur, répondit Edward en partant à la rencontre des tricheurs.

Edward s'avança aussi silencieusement qu'il put vers les deux concernés, écoutant leur conversation avant d'intervenir.

-Leur examen est trop dur. Comment un nain de même pas douze ans a fait pour le réussir.

-Tu parle du Fullmetal là. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'il nous surveillerait pendant toute la durée de l'examen.

-On l'aurait repérer en arrivant, il porte une veste rouge… pas très discret si tu veux mon avis.

-Ou alors il est tellement petit qu'on ne le voit pas.

Edward serra les dents, il était habitué à ce genre de remarque. Mais même avec dix centimètre en plus, ça lui faisait toujours mal de se faire traiter de nain pas plus grand qu'une pomme.

-Messieurs, entama Edward après avoir retrouvé un semblant de clame, veuillez prendre vos affaires et quitter cette pièce.

-Mais…

-Vous protester ? interrogea Edward.

-Ben c'est-à-dire que…

Edward les fixa avant de claquer des mains, les posant ensuite chacune sur un pupitre pour faire apparaitre une petite statue qui s'empara de la feuille avant de la grignoter.

-Maintenant que vous n'avez plus de copie, dehors ! ordonna Edward faisant fi du silence qui régnait désormais dans la salle ainsi que du regard étonné de beaucoup.

Il laissa passer les deux tricheurs pour rejoindre la sortie, fier de lui.

-Au fait, interrompit Edward à voix haute, faisant retourner les deux tricheurs. Le Fullmetal alchimiste … C'est moi !

Hugues et Mustang échangèrent un regard, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Edward agir aussi calmement. Il semblait avoir beaucoup mûri depuis cette nuit-là. Il avait toujours été fier de sa réussite en tant qu'Alchimiste mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé l'entendre dire cette phrase avec autant d'arrogance dans la voix et vêtu en militaire de la tête aux pieds ! D'ordinaire il devait justifier de son identité quand on pensait que c'était Alphonse l'alchimiste d'Etat, mais c'était à l'époque où son frère était encore une âme dans une armure vide.

-Full métal, entama Roy sans bouger de place. Nettoie tes dégâts. Et vous, retournez à vos copies ! ordonna Mustang à l'adresse des candidats encore présents.

-C'est vraie que vous ne pouvez pas le faire au risque de cramer toute la caserne, taquina Edward en re claquant des mains pour redonner formes aux pupitres.

-Je me demande encore ce qui me retient de te cramer toi, souffla Roy une fois Edward revenu à son niveau.

-Trop de paperasse à remplir si vous le faites. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : « interdiction de mourir sous mon commandement ». Vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment.

-Tu me connais trop bien nabot.

Edward sera les dents … petit … nabot …

-Calmes toi Ed, murmura le blondinet sous le regard amusé de Roy.

Ainsi donc ça le dérangeait encore de se faire appeler nabot ou d'être traité de petit. Information à retenir, pensa Roy.

Désormais la salle était calme, trop au gout d'Edward, il s'approcha de la table où reposaient les feuilles d'examens avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol non loin du colonel.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je révise. Vous avez un stylo ? interrogea Edward en levant la tête.

Roy fouilla dans ses poches pour réussir à en sortir un stylo noir.

-Désolé, j'ai pas mieux, répondit Roy en donnant le stylo à Edward.

A peine l'avait-il attrapé qu'il noircissait déjà les feuilles devant lui. Hugues et Roy le regardèrent faire, toujours aussi étonné de sa capacité à s'isoler ainsi du reste du monde.

-Dis, il a le droit de faire ça ?

-Normalement non, mais vu qu'on est que nous et que je suis le plus haut gradé de la salle…

-Et que c'est Edward, on va rien dire, termina Hugues dans un sourire.

-Tu as tout compris, sourit Roy.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la partie alchimie des feuilles en possession d'Edward était finie, il attaqua donc la partie militaire. Hugues et Mustang constatèrent qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal pour cette partie-là.

-J'irais voir à la bibliothèque, soupira Edward au bout de presque une heure en pliant les feuilles qu'il enfonça dans sa poche avec rage avant de se lever pour s'étirer.

-Tu sèches sur la partie militaire, taquina Roy.

-Rigolez, je suis sûr que vous c'est sur l'alchimie que vous sècheriez.

-On parie ?

-Oula on se calme, tenta Hugues.

Les deux alchimistes se tournèrent vers le lieutenant-colonel dans un parfait ensemble.

-Je vais prendre les feuilles, et ont réglera ça cet après-midi. En attendant à la bouffe.

-Déjà !

-Pendant que vous vous chamailliez, la pause de midi a été annoncée, et en même temps la fin de l'épreuve du jour, informa Hugues.

-ça fait déjà trois heures qu'on est là ! s'étonna Edward.

-Oui, sourit Hugues. Bon allez, allons remplir nos estomac avant que vous vous chargiez de ça, termina le lieutenant-colonel en montrant les feuilles dans sa main droite.

Le repas à la cantine fut animé. Bientôt l'histoire de l'examen fut connu de tous ainsi que Roy et Edward voulaient refaire le test écrit juste pour savoir lequel des deux avait le plus de connaissances et méritait toujours son titre d'alchimiste d'Etat. Bien sûr Hugues en avait rajouté, disant que celui qui aurait la meilleure note pourrait demander ce qu'il voulait au perdant. Des paris furent même lancés, et sans grande surprise, il y avait plus de militaires à parier sur la réussite d'Edward que sur celle de Roy.

-Bon, Edward, redonnes-moi tes feuilles, et du coup, on laisse une dizaine de minutes d'avance au colonel, entama Hugues.

-Vous aurez une heure et demi, la moitié du temps qu'on eut les candidats. Vous êtes déjà dans l'ambiance donc ça devrait être bon, poursuivit Hawkeye.

-Roy tu peux commencer, déclara Hugues en regardant la pendule du bureau.

Le colonel se pencha sur sa feuille, se concentrant au maximum. Les questions qu'il ne savait pas, il les sautait, passant à celle d'en-dessous et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, Edward commença lui aussi ce fichu test, refaisant sans grand mal les questions alchimiques, puis les questions sur l'histoire générale du pays. Une fois arrivé à la partie militaire, les ennuis commencèrent. Bon les grades ce n'était pas compliqué, les différents emplacements des QG ainsi que leurs spécificités c'était bon aussi, mais pour le reste…

-C'est fini ! déclara Hugues. Aller, pas de triche Roy, pose ton stylo.

Roy souffla pour la forme tandis qu'il donnait le tas de feuilles à son meilleur ami. Edward lui se grattait la tête, il avait retiré sa veste d'uniforme. Celle-ci était en équilibre précaire sur le dossier de la chaise, sans doute l'avait-il posé sans vraiment regarder.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à corriger tout ça… Quoi que non, c'est vous qui allez vous corriger, termina Hugues en donnant les feuilles d'Edward à Roy et inversement.

-Et éviter de vous entre-tuer, conclu Hawkeye en sortant de la pièce avec Hugues.

Edward et Roy échangèrent un regard, constatant que la pièce était vide, aucun des cinq bureaux n'était occupé. Mais quelle idée tordue de les laisser tous les deux sans plus de surveillance. Edward se pencha sur les copies de Roy, barrant et corrigeant ce qui était faux. Cela-dit arrivé dans la partie militaire, il apprit des trucs. Ce fut l'inverse pour Roy, il devait bien reconnaitre que le nabot en connaissait plus que lui au niveau alchimique.

-Dites colonel, entama Edward au bout d'un moment, son stylo en suspens au-dessus de la feuille, c'est quoi cette histoire d'évolution de l'uniforme ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas connu les ancien uniformes, entama Roy. On a eu ceux-ci peu de temps avant la guerre d'Ishbal, une histoire de confort de mouvement, et je dois dire que je préfère de loin ceux-ci aux autres, commença à raconter Roy avant d'expliquer ce qui avait changé à Edward.

Plus tard, ce fut Edward qui aida Roy sur le sujet Alchimique.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le soir arriva bien vite, Edward et Roy avaient fini par passer l'après-midi à partager diverses informations au sujet de l'armée ou de l'alchimie. Hawkeye et le reste de l'équipe retournèrent dans le bureau aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente et furent assez surpris de voir les deux alchimistes discutés ensemble sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit blessé.

-Edward, nous avons un souci, intervient Riza après s'être remis de son étonnement.

-Un souci du style ? interrogea le concerné.

-Votre chambre a été réquisitionnée.

-Quoi ! Mais je dors où moi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de me mettre dehors ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Et mes fringues !

-Nous les avons récupéré, déclara Havoc en montrant un sac ainsi que des housses de vêtements, contenant sans nul doute ses uniformes.

-Techniquement, si, ils ont le droit de t'expulser, entama Roy en se grattant la tête. Et vu que certains candidats n'ont pas réussi à trouver un logement pour la durée de l'examen, la caserne les loge.

-En plus vous occupiez une chambre double, qui s'est transformé en dortoir pour quatre d'ailleurs. Du coup…

-Du coup je suis à la rue ! termina Edward.

-Je te proposerais bien de venir à la maison, mais en ce moment on fait des travaux, avoua Hugues, cela-dit tu pourrais peux être finir à ma place.

-Lieutenant-colonel ! gronda Riza.

-J'aurais essayé, sourit Hugues.

-Si vous voulez j'ai une petite pièce qui me sert de bureau, il y a un canapé dedans, vous pourrez le changer en lit sans aucun souci, proposa Riza sans prêter attention à Roy qui avait ouvert la bouche en même temps qu'elle.

Le colonel s'apprêtait à proposer lui aussi d'héberger le full métal. L'excuse du dortoir avait l'air de bien marcher mais la réalité était tout autre. Les militaires auraient pu se serrer un peu pour laisser à Edward sa chambre à la caserne mais avec un tel regroupement de personnes, ils avaient peur de l'arrivée d'un nouveau Scar. Et c'était justifié, certains alchimistes s'était récemment fait attaquer. Ils n'étaient que blessé, rien de grave mais nul doute qu'Edward serait désormais en tête de liste des alchimistes d'Etat à abattre. En l'éloignant de la caserne ainsi, ils espéraient protéger les simples militaires et les civils qui y résidaient.

-Volontiers, remercia Edward.

-Je vous laisse prendre vos affaires et me suivre dans ce cas, invita la blonde.

Edward approuva avant de débarrasser Havoc de ses affaires. Les deux blonds quittèrent la caserne après avoir dit au revoir aux autres. Riza habitait dans une petite rue à l'extérieur de la ville. Son appartement était situé au deuxième étage, un joli petit trois pièces : une salle à manger – salon, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et un petit bureau. Black Hayate arriva en courant vers sa maitresse pour lui faire la fête avant de faire de même avec Edward.

-Hé ! Ça faisait longtemps dis donc, sourit Edward en caressant le chien.

Riza retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha sur le porte manteau avant de refermer la porte.

-Ce n'est pas très grand mais au moins c'est chez moi. La porte là-bas mène au bureau, à gauche tu as la salle de bain et à droite ma chambre. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, Black et moi n'avons rien contre un peu de compagnie, rassura Riza dans un sourire.

-Merci.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Edward sourit à la blonde, pour un peu il aurait l'impression d'être chez lui. Si seulement Alphonse était là. A cette pensée, son regard s'assombrit, Alphonse lui manquait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

-Edward, appela Riza.

L'alchimiste papillonna avant de se fixer sur le lieutenant.

-Alphonse te manque, affirma la blonde.

-Oui, ça et d'autres choses aussi.

Riza observa Edward avant de s'en approcher pour le serrer entre ses bras. Edward fut étonné dans un premier temps puis il savoura l'étreinte, se laissant aller entre ses bras devenus familiers désormais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Riza le serrait dans ses bras et sûrement pas la dernière. Edward y retrouvait un instinct maternel, différent de celui qu'avait Izumi à son égard.

-ça va aller ? interrogea Riza en lâchant doucement l'étreinte.

-Oui, merci.

-Des crêpes ça te dit ?

Edward fixa Riza qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. Des crêpes ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé qu'il en avait presque oublié le goût. Le sourire qu'il fit en regardant Riza, répondu à la blonde qui s'attelait déjà à la tâche de faire la pâte à crêpes. Fort heureusement, Edward était occupé à lire un livre tout en discutant avec Riza quand celle-ci ajouta le lait à la préparation. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas forcement voulu manger en sachant que le liquide blanc qu'il détestait tant, faisait partie des ingrédients de la pâte. La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Riza et Edward parlèrent de choses et d'autres en mangeant les crêpes, même Black Hayate eut droit à sa part.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Edward transforma le canapé en lit avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Pendant ce temps, Riza avait amené les draps et avait fait le lit du jeune homme. Edward sourit en constatant cela quand il arriva dans le bureau qui, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, serait sa chambre pour les jours à venir. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Riza avant de se laisser couler entre les draps, savourant avec bon cœur la fin de cette merveilleuse soirée. Tandis qu'il était là, allongé sur son lit et déjà à moitié en vrac, son automail derrière sa tête et sa jambes gauche au-dessus des couvertures (mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris quand ses automails étaient fraîchement installés, par peur de voir les draps se coincer dans les articulations) il repensa à cette journée. Que ce soit l'examen des futurs alchimistes, le repas avec ses camarades ou même l'après-midi en compagnie du colonel, il n'avait vraiment rien à reprocher à cette journée, et cela malgré le fait qu'il ait été obligé de porter l'uniforme.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 19 Novembre 2018


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

Note : Ce chapitre est a ce jour le plus court en nombre de mot de cette fiction (moins de 5K)

Sinon pour ceux que sa intéresse, j'ai un compte Facebook : Jenny Wlh, ou je parle écriture dessus, si vous voulez des petites anecdotes en vrac ou encore des dessins en rapport avec ce que j'écris

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Debout Edward !

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Riza toquait à la porte du Fullmetal, entre-temps elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner et avait donné son repas à Black Hayate. Elle savait que le réveil était compliqué pour le blond mais était bien loin de la vérité.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Edward s'assit sur le lit, se grattant la tête avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Après quoi il se leva pour de bon, le signalant à Riza pour qu'elle arrête de marteler la porte. Aussitôt la blonde arrêta signalant qu'elle partait s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Edward s'étira, faisant le lit à peu près correctement avant d'enfiler l'uniforme, n'oubliant pas de mettre ses gants avant ses lacets, il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ceux-ci comme la veille. Edward sorti de la chambre-bureau au même moment que Riza sortait de la salle de bain. Tous deux étaient fin prêt pour la journée qui les attendait. Edward s'installa à table pour le petit déjeuner, interrogeant Riza du regard qui était en train de caresser Black Hayate.

-J'ai déjà mangé, l'informa avec un sourire Riza.

-J'ai été aussi long que ça à me réveiller.

Riza approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se lever, se lavant les mains pour ensuite s'approcher d'Edward.

-Je peux ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant ses cheveux encore attachés en queue haute.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de croquer dans une énième tartine beurre confiture.

-ça choque tant que ça de pas les voir natter ? interrogea Edward tandis que Riza lui démêlait les cheveux.

-ça plus l'uniforme, affirma Riza.

Edward esquiva un sourire tandis que Riza finissait de faire sa natte. C'était la seule à lui avoir fait une natte, hormis Winry. Edward aimait ses cheveux, les trouvant doux et c'était sans aucun doute la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment chez lui. Se trouvant trop maigre, trop petit (enfin moins maintenant) trop … banal au final. Il avait songé à les couper à un moment, notamment quand Izumi lui avait fait la remarque, en le voyant avec une queue haute, qu'ainsi coiffé il ressemblait à Hohenheim. S'il faisait une natte ce n'était pas vraiment par envie mais plus pour éviter de se passer en continue les mains dedans. En effet le jeune alchimiste avait la sale manie d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts quand il lisait, réfléchissait ou bien s'ennuyait. Seul souci, il s'était déjà à plusieurs reprises coincé des cheveux dans les articulations de son automail, et autant dire que ça faisait mal. La seule solution pour éviter ça était la natte ou la queue haute, bien que désormais ces cheveux étaient assez longs pour qu'ainsi coiffer il puisse en attraper une mèche pour jouer avec. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé la veille après-midi quand il était au côté de Roy, mais c'était bien vite repris, voyant là un geste qui pourrait donner l'occasion au colonel de se moquer de lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Riza et Edward étaient dans le bureau de l'équipe de Roy, attendant ce dernier pour avoir les informations pour l'équipe et pour pouvoir partir à la salle d'examen pour Ed.

-Au fait, qui a gagné ? interrogea soudain Falman en faisant référence aux évènements de la veille.

-Edward, souffla Roy en arrivant dans la salle avec deux tasses, dont une qu'il tendit à Edward.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, taquina Edward en s'emparant de la tasse sans regarder son contenu et commençant déjà à boire.

Bien mal lui prit car celle-ci contenait du café, bien noir, bien corsé, qu'il recracha aussitôt.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'emporta le commandant.

-Tu ne bois pas de café ! s'étonna Roy en buvant tranquillement sa tasse.

-Pas sans sucre ! s'emporta Edward comme si c'était logique

-Yoh ! salua Hugues en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu tombes bien toi. Allez Edward, on a du boulot.

-Et nous ? interrogea Riza.

-Il y a les rapports à contrôler et les recherches sur vous savez quoi, déclara Roy avant de quitter la pièce emportant avec lui un Edward perturbé par cette dernière phrase.

« …les recherches sur vous savez quoi » Qu'est-ce que le colonel lui cachait ? Bon d'accord, il n'était pas en reste à ce niveau-là aussi, mais là, il sentait que ce n'était pas pareil. D'abord il se faisait virer de la caserne ensuite ça…

-Aujourd'hui ça va être plus calme, il ne reste plus que ceux qui veulent vraiment la place.

-Plus calme encore qu'hier ! s'exclama Edward.

-Oui, souffla Roy.

-J'aurais dû prendre un livre, soupira le plus jeune.

-ça aurait pu combler tes lacunes militaires, taquina Roy.

-Vous pouvez parler, vous êtes même plus capable de dessiner un cercle alchimique de base, répondit Edward.

Roy s'apprêta à répliquer quand les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les candidats qui reprirent leur place de la veille.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hugues quitta la salle d'examen, la faisant replonger dans le calme le plus complet.

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais Hugues me manque déjà, souffla Edward.

-Avec lui c'est animé au moins.

-Tu m'étonnes, rigola Edward. Bon allez, je file faire ce pour quoi on me paie.

Alors qu'il marchait entre les tables, surveillant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les candidats, Edward repensait à son examen à lui, à peu près six ans auparavant. A l'époque, il ignorait complètement dans quoi il s'embarquait. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était d'avoir accès à plus de connaissance pour pouvoir un jour rendre à Alphonse son corps, ce qui était aujourd'hui chose faite. Alors pourquoi était-il encore dans l'armée aujourd'hui ? Le visage de ses collègues lui arriva soudain en mémoire. Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Hawkeye, Hugues et même Amstrong ou encore le colonel. Ils faisaient partie de sa famille désormais et on n'abandonne pas sa famille. Bien sûr il y avait aussi Alphonse et Winry. Mais eux, et bien disons qu'ils avaient tous les deux la sale manie de vouloir le surveiller et le couver alors que c'était lui le plus vieux des trois, et en toute honnêteté, il avait bien remarqué que les choses avaient changé. Il en mettrait sa main au feu que d'ici six mois ces deux-là seraient ensemble. Mais désormais sa famille était ici, et il y avait tous ses gens qu'il pouvait encore aider en étant alchimiste d'état.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il repensa à la petit Marie, cette gamine qu'il avait protégée dans le train quand ils étaient venus Alphonse et lui pour passer l'examen à Central. A l'époque il ne connaissait ni le colonel ni Hugues. Les choses avaient bien changé. Hugues n'était d'ailleurs pas encore père, Elysia était née alors qu'ils fêtaient tous ensemble les douze ans d'Edward chez Hugues, il neigeait même ce jour-là, et Nina était encore parmi eux. Nina. Edward souffla en repensant à la petite fille et son gros chien, Alexander. Edward se ressaisit quelque peu, il devait quitter la salle avant d'exploser.

-Je vais aux toilettes, déclara Edward à mi-voix en passant à côté du colonel avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine Edward avait quitté la pièce qu'une main se leva parmi les candidats. Roy devança les militaires en allant à la rencontre du candidat, ayant vite remarqué que celui-ci se trouvait non loin de l'endroit qu'Edward venait de quitter dans la salle.

-Un souci ? interrogea Roy.

-Le commandant, heu… Le Fullmetal Alchimiste, il n'avait pas l'air bien, je veux dire je ne le connais pas mais il est resté un certain temps debout devant mon pupitre sans bouger, le regard dans le vide avant de quitter la pièce.

-C'est bien de faire attention à son entourage monsieur. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est. Reconcentrez-vous sur votre test.

-Je l'ai fini, avoua l'homme.

-Alors dessinez, faites quelques chose mais ne perturbez pas les autres, termina Roy.

-Oui colonel.

En vérité Roy avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis le temps il lisait en Edward comme dans un livre ouvert. Edward semblait hanté par ses souvenirs dernièrement. Il se souvenait encore de la sieste que le nabot avait fait dans son bureau après avoir était reconnecté et les murmures concernant Nina… Nina ! Evidemment, on était en fin d'année. A quelques jours près, ça fera six ans qu'il avait eu son examen et les événements qui s'étaient enchaîné, dont la mort de Nina. Mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Roy souffla pour la forme avant de signaler au plus proche en grade que lui aussi allait prendre l'air. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Edward, celui-ci était dans les toilettes, comme il l'avait dit, la tête penchée au-dessus du lavabo, se rinçant le visage à grande eau.

-Il y a un souci colonel ? interrogea Edward sans relever la tête.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? répondit en questionnant Roy.

-L'habitude je présume et le fait aussi qu'on ne soit pas nombreux dans cette partie du bâtiment. Je doute que les autres militaires de la salle d'examen prennent le risque de venir me chercher.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Certes, Edward était habillé en militaire mais sa renommée était bien ancrée, surtout à Central. Ainsi vêtu, il se fondait dans la masse, même s'il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de particulier, ce qui faisait que, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tous se tourner sur son passage. Tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Edward en colère et qu'il était largement préférable de la laisser faire à sa façon, plutôt que de lui en imposer une. La seule personne assez folle pour lui faire face était justement Mustang, nul doute que ses deux-là avait le même tempérament, faisant d'eux deux de vrais bombes à retardement.

Edward se garda bien de dire qu'il l'avait reconnu à sa démarche. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à reconnaitre les membres de l'équipe de Mustang ainsi que Hugues et Amstrong à leur démarche. Il aurait pu dire de qui il s'agissait dans le noir et à moitié réveillé.

-Comment vas-tu ? interrogea Roy en tendant à Edward une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie le visage.

-Sans vous mentir colonel ? interrogea avec un sourire le plus jeune.

-Edward, il me semblait te l'avoir dit quand tu as atterri dans mes pattes… Appelles-moi Roy.

-Comme vous … tu veux Roy, se reprit Edward.

Il est vrai que Roy lui avait dit à son arrivée à Central, mais à l'époque c'était un gosse, Edward avait pensé que c'était pour ne pas lui faire trop peur avec une histoire de grade ou autres. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à vouvoyer ses collègues ainsi que Roy et l'appeler colonel. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir appelé autrement que colonel jusqu'à maintenant. Mais désormais il avait grandi et connaissait parfaitement la limite. Au boulot c'était « vous » et le grade pour tous, mais en dehors c'était différent. Plus intime si on pouvait dire.

-Alors, encouragea le colonel, en s'adossant contre le mur à côté du lavabo.

-C'est pas la forme. Alphonse me manque et… disons que je ne dors pas trop bien à cette période de l'année, trop de souvenirs qui refont surface, avoua Edward.

-Je vois.

Edward termina de s'essuyer le visage avant de replier la serviette correctement pour ensuite la poser au bord du lavabo.

-Edward, entama Roy, si tu as besoin de parler n'hésites pas, et si tu veux appeler à Resembool ne te gênes pas, ma ligne n'est pas surveillée et quand bien même je trouverais un moyen de justifier ton appel.

-Merci.

-Allez, on y retourne avant qu'ils appellent Amstrong à la rescousse.

-Outch, en effet je n'ai pas envie de voir ça.

Edward s'apprêta à sortir mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers Roy.

-Au fait, merci, sincèrement.

-De rien nabot, répondit dans un sourire le colonel.

-Faut vraiment que vous trouviez autre chose, plaisanta Edward en rentrant de nouveau dans la salle d'examen.

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il aimait bien ce surnom finalement, c'était un rappel à avant, quand il se baladait avec un petit frère bloqué dans une armure de deux mètre cinquante de haut.

-Laisses-moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et j'aurais une dizaine de possibilité.

-Hâte de voir, enfin d'entendre tout ça, rigola le commandant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy avait laissé son bureau à Edward, celui-ci en avait profité pour prendre ses aises, s'asseyant sur le bureau tandis qu'il appelait Resembool. A peine trois tonalités plus tard, il entendit une voix bien familière à l'autre bout.

-Rockbell Automail bonjour.

-Alors comme ça ils t'ont mis au standard, pouffa Edward.

-Ed !

-Lui-même, et encore entier avant que tu demandes.

-ça fait plaisir de te parler. Quoi de neuf à Central ? Tu es retourné en mission ? Et Hugues comment va-t-il ?

-On se calme Al.

-Désolé.

-Alors quoi de neuf à Central ? Pas grand-chose, on m'a mis dehors de la caserne, du coup le lieutenant a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger. Ma seule mission pour le moment est de surveiller les candidats du test d'alchimie, en uniforme en plus, tu te rends compte. C'est criminel de faire ça.

Alphonse rigola à l'autre bout, imaginant très bien son frère dans un uniforme trop grand et pestant contre le colonel pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil.

-Et pour Hugues, ben, comment dire, il est fidèle à lui-même. Et toi de ton côté ?

-Pas grand-chose, Winry m'oblige à apprendre par cœur tous les composants d'un automail. Et mine de rien c'est compliqué ces trucs-là. Je comprends pourquoi elle râle quand tu les casses.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, s'inquiéta Edward qui avait déjà à faire avec Winry.

-J'ai bien peur que si.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Edward était au téléphone avec son frère, il avait fini par prendre ses aises toujours installé sur le bureau. Désormais il était installé en tailleur, entortillant le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts de métal, après avoir fait une pile plus ou moins correcte des feuilles qui l'empêchaient de s'installer comme il voulait sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-Et sinon tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ?

-Pas grand-chose, c'est étrangement calme ici. Ah si, il faut que je te raconte ! s'exclama soudain Edward se rappelant du petit concours de la veille.

Il raconta à son frère que le colonel et lui avaient refait le premier test écrit de l'examen d'alchimiste juste pour savoir qui des deux avaient le plus de connaissance et que c'était Edward qui avait gagné et que du coup Roy devait le servir toute la semaine. Enfin le servir était un bien grand mot, juste le matin lui amener sa boisson chaude. Il raconta le coup du café de ce matin, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait oublié de dire qu'il préférait le cappuccino ou un café noir avec un sucre. Et à part la boisson du matin, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé du reste. Alphonse rigola en entendant l'histoire de la veille, ainsi que son frère qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir précisé les termes de cette victoire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant un instant la conversation entre les deux frères.

-Entrez.

Roy rentra dans son bureau, il avait un papier à trouver, Riza en avait besoin pour compléter un dossier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches assis en tailleur sur mon bureau ! gronda Roy.

-Oups. Désolé, s'excusa Edward en dépliant les jambes pour les laisser de nouveau pendre. Bon petit frère je te laisse avant de me faire brûler, plaisanta le blondinet.

-Pas de souci, passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

-J'y manquerais pas, pareil à Resembool.

-Ok. A bientôt.

-A bientôt, confirma Edward avant de reposer le combiné.

-Alors, comment ça va à Resembool ?

-ça avait l'air d'aller, approuva Edward en se remettant debout. Désolé, mauvaise habitude.

-Passe pour cette fois. Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis cette fichue feuille.

-Vous cherchez quoi ?

-Un papier par rapport à de récents événements de la rue Merlin.

-Je crois l'avoir vu tout à l'heure quand j'ai déplacé votre pile de feuille, affirma Edward. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

En moins de deux minutes Edward réussit à retrouver le papier en question, le donnant à Roy qui cherchait dans une autre pile. Roy s'en saisit vérifiant que c'était bien le bon papier.

-Merci. Faudrait que je range ce bureau un jour.

-C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours vu dans cet état, confirma Edward.

-J'aimerais t'y voir tiens.

Edward rigola en faisant demi-tour, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

-Au fait, vous avez le bonjour d'Alphonse.

-Tu lui transmettras le mien quand tu l'auras au téléphone.

-Pas de souci. Bon je file à la bibliothéque. A plus colonel, termina le jeune alchimiste en quittant la pièce avec un bref signe de main pour aller comme indiqué à la bibliothèque.

A peine Edward avait quitté la pièce que Riza y entra.

-Il ne se doute de rien ?

-Je ne pense pas. Cela dis je ne me vois pas lui cacher ça encore longtemps. Il y a encore deux alchimistes qui ont était victime de ce … comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Meylan.

-Mouais, Meylan. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un nouveau Scar mais dans l'idée c'est pas loin.

-Pourquoi les alchimistes ?

-C'est une question que je ne cesserais jamais de me poser lieutenant.

-Vous comptez lui dire pour ce Meylan ou non ? Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il dort chez moi maintenant, je me vois mal lui cacher un truc pareil.

-Je lui en toucherais deux mots ce soir ou demain.

-Bien. En attendant on doit se remettre au boulot.

-Je vais commencer par réorganiser ce bazar, déclara Roy en fixant le tas de papier sous lequel se trouvait un bureau.

-Edward vous a facilité la tâche, il a commencé à réorganiser les piles de feuille.

-Disons plutôt qu'il avait besoin de place pour s'assoir. Mais le fait ai sa me mâche un peu le travail, affirma Roy en observant le tas de feuille que le commandant Elric avait dégagé pour s'assoir, en faisant une pile bien propre par rapport au reste de la paperasse étalée de manière désordonnée sur le bureau.

Riza esquissa un sourire en laissant le colonel face à son bureau et la pile de paperasse qui le recouvrait. Nul doute qu'il en aurait pour jusque dix-huit heures. Elle referma doucement la porte avant de se réinstaller à sa place, observant les autres militaires présents dans la pièce. Havoc et Breda disputaient une partie de cartes, Fuery lisait le journal local et Falman était en train de lire un tas de feuille. A les voir ainsi on avait du mal à imaginer qu'ils faisaient partie de la fine fleur de l'armée. Et pourtant à de mainte reprise ils avaient risqué leur vie, fonçant tête baissée dans les ennuis juste pour le colonel ou même Edward. Riza se rappelait très bien de deux trois anecdotes à ce sujet, songeant en son for intérieur que cela pourrais faire un bon livre.

Aux alentours de seize heures, Roy fit une pause-café, en regardant sa tasse il se dit que peut-être Edward en voudrait aussi un… Mauvaise idée, il avait recraché celui du matin. Il observa la petite table sur laquelle était installée la cafetière, il y avait une bouilloire avec du thé. Autant tester. Il fit chauffer l'eau avant de la verser dans une tasse et laisser infuser le thé avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il trouva sans étonnement Edward, assis à une table avec une pile de livre devant lui.

-Colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Je me suis dit qu'une petite pause ne te ferait pas de mal. Vu qu'il ne fait pas chaud, je t'ai amené un truc à boire.

-Merci, répondit Edward en attrapant la tasse avant de commencer à boire, oubliant comme le matin de regarder son contenu. Mais c'est …eurck !

-Très explicite, sourit Roy en savourant le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge.

-Du thé ! Vous êtes sérieux ? J'ai une tronche à boire du thé ? interrogea Edward.

-Pour être franc je dirais que tu as une tête à chocolat chaud, mais tu n'aimes pas le lait donc…

Edward retint un juron de passer ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait la tasse le plus loin possible de lui. Roy le regarda faire avec un sourire avant de s'installer sur la chaise à ses côté.

-Vous n'avez pas du boulot ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Roy en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-Besoin d'une pause ?

-On va dire ça, approuva Roy. Tu lis quoi ?

-Des documents sur le passé du pays, j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir sur Amnestri.

-Et tu as besoin de remonter mille ans en arrière pour ça ? interrogea Roy en regardant la page que le Fullmetal lisait.

-Je cherche juste le début de l'alchimie, c'est pas arriver par hasard, il y a bien quelqu'un qui a commencer le truc.

-Fais-moi signe si tu trouves, répondit Roy en se levant, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce avant de faire demi-tour. Au fait, fais attention, il y a un barge qui court les rues en ce moment.

-Qui oserait s'en prendre à moi ?

-Tu veux que je fasse la liste ?

-Non c'est bon, souffla Edward en repensant aux homoculus, Scar, Tuckers… la liste était longue.

Edward resta là, songeur face au parole de Mustang « fais attention, il y a un barge qui court les rues », se pourrait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour lui ? Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait, mais là, sa voix avait quelque chose de différent. Il se faisait des idées, Alphonse lui manquait voilà tout et du coup chaque personne lui parlant un peu plus gentiment que d'ordinaire lui faisant penser à son frère et son ton surprotecteur.

Edward se replongea dans ses livres, cherchant la moindre piste. Là, parmi les pages, il tomba sur un cercle, cercle qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Celui-là même qu'il avait complété le soir où il avait ramené le corps d'Alphonse.

 _« Cercle supérieur de transmutation humaine, il permet d'accéder à la porte en sacrifiant une partie de ses souvenirs. Attention… »_

Edward lu les lignes qui suivaient en pâlissant. Il devait parler au colonel au plus vite. Il attrapa le livre avant de filer vers le bureau de son supérieur dans lequel il entra sans cérémonie.

-Colonel, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, commença Edward, faisant se relever Roy de la pile de paperasse qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'organiser.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lisez, répondit Edward en montrant le livre et la page conserver à Roy.

 _« Cercle supérieur de transmutation humaine, il permet d'accéder à la porte en sacrifiant une partie de ses souvenirs. Attention, en faisant cela vous risquer de ramener les morts à la vie »_

-Les homoculus, souffla Roy.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Attend, sa fait plus d'un mois que vous êtes revenu, et puis c'est peut-être pas le bon cercle, tenta Roy.

-C'est le bon cercle, j'en mettrais mon bras gauche au feu.

-Bon. On a plus qu'à surveillait tout ça. S'ils reviennent, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à faire de nouveau parler d'eux, et vu l'amour qu'ils ont pour toi, autant dire que tu seras le premier au courant.

-C'est pas faux.

-Qui a écrit ce livre ? interrogea Roy

-Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombast van Hohenheim, lu Edward en le refermant pour lire le nom sur la couverture.

-Hohenheim, c'est le nom de ton… commença le colonel.

-Mon père… le salaud.

-Ed langage ! gronda Mustang.

-Je vous en prie, me dites pas que vous n'y aviez pas pensé, souligna Edward sans prêter attention que Roy recommencait à l'appeler par son diminutif.

-C'est pas une raison, c'est ton …

-Si vous dites géniteur, je vous mets un coup d'automail, menaça Edward.

-On peut au moins lui accorder le fait que c'est lui qui t'a donné envie de faire de l'alchimie.

-Mouais c'est peut-être la seule chose bien qu'il ait fait, bougonna Edward avant de se souvenir que sans l'alchimie, il aurait jamais songé à ressusciter sa mère et sans ça Al et lui n'aurait pas … rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé au final et il n'aurait pas trouvé cette nouvelle famille qu'il affectionne tant.

-Edward, appela Roy.

-Désolé, vous disiez ?

-On pourrait peut-être retourner voir sur place ce qu'il reste du bâtiment. Il y a peut-être des indices qui nous permettraient de savoir si les homoculus sont revenu.

-Bonne idée, et j'aimerais retrouver l'armure d'Al ou du moins un bout.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? interrogea le colonel.

-Au courant de ?

-Amstrong l'a sortie du bâtiment juste avant que j'y mette le feu. D'ailleurs ton frère était dedans.

-Dedans ?

-Oui on a sorti le corps d'Alphonse de l'armure. C'était assez étrange en y repensant, l'espace d'un instant je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas toujours été là avant de me rappeler le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu vide.

-Ou est l'armure ?

-Chez Hugues, on s'est dit que c'était sans doute le meilleur endroit pour la mettre.

-Merci colonel, souffla Edward.

-De rien. Bon allez, on va faire un tour !

-Maintenant ?

-Il va être dix-huit heures, je ne pense pas que Riza t'en veuille de ne pas rentrer avec elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de venir.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il ne vaut mieux pas l'impliquer là-dedans.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, moins de personnes seront au courant mieux se sera, confirma Edward avant de prendre la suite du colonel, quittant le QG pour prendre la direction du tas de cendres qui avait été quelques semaines auparavant un hangar abandonné.

Ils marchèrent une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant ce qui restait du bâtiment.

-ça va être compliqué de trouver quoi que ce soit là-dedans, soupira Edward. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte.

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse des preuves de ton acte peut-être ?

-Non. Mais là pour le coup… Remarque il reste les cendres, avec un petit claquement de main je devrais pouvoir…

Une brise légère souffla soudain, faisant voler les cendres plus loin.

-Quoi ! Non mais c'est pas possible, s'enflamma Edward. Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ! continua le blondinet en levant la tête pour insulter le ciel d'un tas de noms plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

-Edward, appela le colonel.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Roy indiquer le sol, certes les cendres étaient parties, dispersées désormais un peu partout, emportées par le vent, mais là au sol, on distinguait encore les reste du cercle alchimique ainsi qu'une sorte de trappe. Les deux alchimistes s'en approchèrent avant de prudemment la soulever, découvrant un escalier en pierre qui descendait dans un sous-sol. Ils firent le chemin avec précaution, une fois que Roy eu pris un bout de bois qu'il changea d'un claquement de doigts en torche. L'escalier semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Une centaine de marches plus tard, si le décompte d'Edward était bon, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce aux murs de pierres bien épais.

-Tu as remarqué ? interrogea Roy en éclairant un peu mieux la pièce.

-Oui, le cercle a été tracé sur le plafond. Et tous ces tracés sur les murs, ça ressemble à ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur, confirma Edward.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça à ton avis.

-Hohenheim, confirma Edward.

-Tu es sur ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai l'appris l'alchimie grâce à lui, je reconnais son style et sa façon de tracer les cercles.

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus.

Ils restèrent un certain temps à observer les murs et le plafond, imprimant dans leur esprit chacune des courbes et dessins tracés sur les murs.

-C'est étrange cette couleur quand même… souffla Roy.

-ça rappelle un peu la couleur de la marque de…

-La marque de sang, confirmèrent dans un souffle les deux alchimistes.

Les deux alchimistes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de rebrousser chemin. Là, ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Aucune lune n'éclairait le ciel, rendant tout ce qui les entourait beaucoup plus sombre.

-Génial. Je fais comment pour retrouver l'appartement de Riza, souffla Edward en se grattant la tête.

-Je t'y accompagne, ça me fera un léger détour mais je ne vais pas en mourir, répondit Roy.

-Merci.

En chemin les deux militaires parlèrent de choses et d'autres, évitant au maximum de parler de leur récente découverte, les rues n'étaient pas assez sûres pour ça. Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le bas de l'immeuble du lieutenant, Roy laissa Edward sur place, lui faisant un rapide signe de main avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

-Un léger détour, mon œil ouais ! souffla Edward en montant jusque chez Riza.

Une fois arrivé, Edward fut accueilli comme la veille par Black Hayaté puis Riza, qui lui annonça que le repas du soir était prêt, avec au menu poisson pané et coquillettes.

-Dites Riza, il habite loin d'ici le colonel ?

-Toujours pas décider à l'appeler Roy ? interrogea Riza taquine.

-Faut que je m'y fasse c'est tout. Mais sinon…

-A l'autre bout de la ville, dans les bâtiments à l'extérieur de la ville, un petit duplex avec du caractère. Pas loin de Hugues d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette intérêt soudain pour le colonel ? questionna Riza.

-Juste comme ça, mentit Edward avant de s'installer à table, dévorant déjà des yeux le repas qui l'attendait

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

le 10 / 12/ 2018


	4. Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Certains l'on remarquer, l'image à changer, c'est une illustration de Astate, et j'ai son autorisation pour m'en servir pour illustrer cette fiction. Petit histoire bonus, c'est un dessin que la miss a réaliser sur demande pour moi ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dédicace / note : (Note non corriger)

Il y a huit jours c'était la Y/con, pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur facebook ou insta j'étais présente en Edward, en uniforme (du film ) et j'ai passer une super journée. Je ne vais pas vous remettre le pavé que j'ai écrit sur la page (le monde de jenny) , se serait trop long à lire mais sachez juste que j'ai craquer sur le stand de Bull'A, surtout avec le Kinktober "indécent" par Astate et les originaux et le RoyEd et… bref vous l'aurez comprit j'ai fait quelques folie.

Du coup, en souvenir de cette journée, je dédie ce chapitre à mon colonel et au lieutenant ;)

Petite note moins joyeuse, je suis actuellement a ramasser a la cuillère, entre le rhume et l'extinction de voix (pour pas dire trachéite) , je vous laisse imaginez le dégâts... j'ai d'ailleurs bien envie de faire tomber l'un des perso bien malade... des idées de sur qui sa tomberais?

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut réveillé par la langue de Black Hayaté qui s'entêtait visiblement à vouloir lui laver le visage. Edward finit par ouvrir les yeux en rigolant, essayant tant bien que mal d'éloigner le chien de son visage. Une fois la chose faite, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était allongé sur lui, le regardant avec tendresse tandis que sa tête donnait de petit coup contre son automail dans une demande non dissimulée de caresses.

-Black Hayaté, appela Riza, depuis le couloir.

-Il est avec moi, informa Edward tout en caressant le chien.

-Mais… commença Riza avant de se stopper net devant la scène qui lui était ainsi offerte.

Edward était assis en tailleur sur le lit, son pied de métal au-dessus des couvertures, ces cheveux blond pendant librement dans son dos tandis qu'il caressait un Black Hayaté installé sur lui, dormant à moitié sous les douces attentions de l'alchimiste.

-Il a le droit de…

-Disons que le canapé lui sert normalement de panier, informa Riza avec un sourire tendre.

-Désoler de t'avoir piqué ta place Black, sourit Edward en grattant le chien derrière les oreilles.

Edward eut bien du mal à sortir du lit, le fait que le chien y soit désormais en train de dormir n'aidait pas. Une fois la chose fait, il s'habilla avant d'aller se rafraichir le visage dans la salle de bain, prenant place à la table du petit déjeuner par la suite.

-Tu ne porte pas l'uniforme aujourd'hui ? interrogea Riza en voyant la tenue noire d'Edward ainsi que sa veste rouge posée sur le dos de la chaise.

-Non, pas d'examens, donc j'en suis exempté. Le colonel a aussi dit que j'étais pas obligé de venir au QG mais je m'ennuierais, donc du coup je vais surement y passer un bon bout de ma journée.

-Tu as encore des choses à lire à la bibliothèque, s'intéressa Riza.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, plaisanta Edward.

-Depuis le temps que l'on se connait, ce serais un comble, sourit Riza en buvant son café au lait.

-Comment vous faites pour boire un truc pareil ? interrogea l'alchimiste.

-L'habitude je présume. J'ai commencé à en boire quand j'avais une douzaine d'année et depuis je ne me suis plus arrêtée.

-Maman me disait toujours que c'était compliqué de me faire boire quelque chose le matin, vu que j'aimais pas le lait et tout ça, se souvint Edward.

-D'où te viens cette aversion pour le lait ?

Edward réfléchis quelques instant, comment avouer un truc pareil au lieutenant. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains avant de tout lui raconter.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le bureau avec les autres militaire.

-Mustang est arrivé de bonne heure ce matin. Il était déjà là à six heure trente, informa Falman.

-On a pas idée de se lever aussi tôt, soupira Edward.

-C'est l'heure à laquelle j'arrive tous les jours, répondit l'adjudant-chef.

-Ben vous êtes cinglé, riposta Edward.

-On n'a pas tous la chance de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut sans que personne ne nous tombe dessus, argumenta avec un sourire complice Falman.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Il est vrai qu'à part Mustang, les autres ne lui disaient rien sur son comportement et pourtant celui-ci n'était pas toujours adéquat.

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas mis l'uniforme ? On commençait à s'y habituer, souligna Havoc.

-Pas d'examen aujourd'hui, donc pas de mission, donc pas d'uniforme, informa Edward. Et ça fait du bien de retrouver ses fringues, j'en avais marre de passer pour un mouton.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre, répliqua Roy en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Colonel.

-Fullmetal. Quand tu auras cinq minutes, viens me voir. J'ai deux trois choses à voir avec toi.

-J'ai toute la journée, rappela Edward.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te supporter autant, taquina Roy.

-Hé ! Je suis pas si chiant que ça ! s'offensa faussement Edward.

-ça reste à prouver, sourit le grader. Tu es au courant qu'il y a des chaises pour s'asseoir.

-Oui, mais c'est pas aussi confortable, répondit dans un sourire Edward.

Edward descendit du bureau d'Havoc sur lequel il était assis afin de suivre Roy dans son bureau. Le flamme alchimiste ferma la porte avant de s'installer à son bureau, déballant un certains nombres de feuilles.

-J'ai fait quelques recherche. Il y a plusieurs livres signés par Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombast van Hohenheim.

-Ils parlent tous d'alchimie ?

-Plus ou moins, il y a un livre de recette de cuisine.

-Des recettes de cuisine… comme Marcoh, souffla l'alchimiste.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. J'ai demandé à Sheska de me mettre de côté tous les livres qu'elle trouvait signé par Hohenheim, elle a déjà réussi à me trouver ces études. Je te laisse y jeter un œil j'ai encore de la paperasse à faire.

-Je m'y mets, approuva Edward en prenant le tas de feuilles avant d'aller s'installer sur l'un des canapés, les feuilles disposées de manière aléatoire sur la petite table.

Roy le regarda faire avant de se reconcentrer sur sa pile de paperasse. Une bonne heure plus tard, le lieutenant amena une nouvelle pile de dossiers pour le colonel. Elle fixa son supérieur qui était consciencieusement penché sur un tas de feuilles tandis que sur l'un des canapés, Edward était assis en indien, l'accoudoir dans le dos et une pile de feuilles étalée devant lui.

-Colonel, entama Riza.

-Oui, répondit Roy sans lever le nez de sa paperasse.

-Que fait Edward à lire sur votre canapé ? questionna Riza en voyant que le fullmetal semblait avoir pris ses aises dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Roy leva la tête, constatant la position du nabot avant de souffler. Décidemment, il est incapable de s'installer correctement quand il lisait. Ça l'avait étonné qu'il soit assis sur une chaise la veille quand il avait été le voir dans la bibliothèque, mais qui sais, peux être que deux minutes avant il était avachi par terre, allongé sur le ventre en train de lire tranquillement.

-Des recherches sur l'alchimie, répondit Roy.

Riza sentait bien que le colonel lui cachait des choses, mais quand il s'agissait d'alchimie et d'Edward c'était toujours ainsi. Nul doute que Mustang en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait penser et Edward en savait tout autant sur d'autres sujets. A eux deux, ils se complétaient, bien plus encore que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser.

Riza ressortit de la pièce de la même manière qu'elle y était entrée, gardant dans un coin de sa tête que les choses entre ses deux-là était clairement en train de changer. Elle se souvenait très bien des échanges de mots datant d'il y a deux mois à peine entre le colonel et Edward, cette discussion avait était assez animée. Il était question d'homoculus et de transmutation, entre autres choses. Puis Edward était parti, énervé. Une semaine plus tard, Hugues les avaient appelés à la rescousse pour cette histoire de bâtiments. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'attendait à retrouver Edward allongé au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation ainsi que l'armure d'Alphonse, remplie avec le corps de celui-ci. Une fois les frères sortis du bâtiment ainsi que l'armure, Roy y avait mis le feu sans vraiment de cérémonie, soutenant toujours le corps sans vie d'Edward avec l'aide de Hugues. Amstrong s'était occupé de l'armure tandis que Breda et Havoc se chargeait d'Alphonse. Il avait fallu les emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche, laissant là les frères ainsi que le colonel qui s'était abimé la cheville. Heureusement Mustang guérissait vite, il était sur pied avant que les frères ne soient réveillé. Tout à ses pensées, Riza ne fit pas attention que ses collègues la dévisageaient, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état.

Dans le bureau du colonel, Edward était toujours installé dans le canapé, se grattant frénétiquement la tête. Tout ça lui rappelait les recherches qu'ils avaient faites pendant des années pour trouver un moyen de rendre le corps à Alphonse. Ça avait toujours été sa priorité, et maintenant que c'était fait, il se retrouvait de nouveau envahit par de la paperasse pour chercher d'où provenait ce fichu cercle, paperasse écrite par son père en plus. Décidemment Letho ne l'aidait pas, cela dis il n'y croyait pas tellement, mais bon, c'était pratique d'avoir quelqu'un à engueuler quand ça n'allait pas.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? interrogea Roy en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé.

Cela allait faire plus d'une heure que le blond était là, il commençait à prendre ses aises, les feuilles étaient étalées devant lui mais aussi au sol et sur la table basse.

-Si vous voulez, souffla Edward sans lever le nez de ses feuilles.

-Tu t'en sors ?

-Pas vraiment. Je connais sa façon d'écrire et de noter, mais là, on a l'impression que c'est dans une autre langue.

-C'est peux être le cas, supposa Roy. Tu as pensé à étudier ses documents de manière plus reculée ?

-C'est un peu compliqué ça, souffla Edward en se grattant la tête.

-Fais voir, répliqua Roy en tendant la main pour prendre la feuille qu'Edward tenait entre les siennes.

-Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Roy hocha la tête avant de commencer sa lecture. Pour l'autre langue c'était sûr, c'était écrit en latin.

-Tu ne connais pas le latin ?

-Non, c'est Alphonse qui traduit ces parties-là généralement. Et vous ?

-Tout alchimiste qui se respecte se doit d'apprendre le latin pour faire ses cercles de transmutation.

-Je suis pas comme les autres, voilà tout, argumenta Edward.

-ça tu peux le dire, souffla Roy. Allez, on s'y remet, à nous deux ça ira plus vite.

-Et votre paperasse ?

-J'en ai fait plus de la moitié, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé autant d'ailleurs. Hawkeye va être fière de moi, plaisanta Roy.

Cette remarque fit sourire Edward qui se replongea de bon cœur dans les documents.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à l'heure, il fallut qu'Hugues vienne les déranger à midi passé pour qu'ils rejoignent la cantine, mangeant tous les deux sur le pouce pour retourner assez vite à leurs documents.

-Ça ne mène nulle part tout ça, soupira Roy aux alentours de seize heures.

-C'est vous qui le dite. Regardez ça, on a un début d'explication pour le rapport entre les homoculus et les péchés capitaux.

Mustang allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Sheska entra après avoir été invité, une pile de bouquin entre les mains. Elle les posa avec difficulté sur la table basse avant de faire face aux deux occupants de la pièce.

-J'ai trouvé tous ces ouvrages écrits par Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombast van Hohenheim. Ça plus les exemplaire de ce matin, ça en fait vingt-cinq, avoua Sheska.

-Merci beaucoup. Je les garde jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, informa Mustang.

-Mais… Je dis quoi si on me les demande.

-Que je vous les ai emprunté ou que vous ne savez plus où ils se trouvent, vous trouverez bien une excuse.

-Merci beaucoup Sheska, termina Edward avec un sourire.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le colonel pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Edward. Il fixa un instant la porte que Sheska venait de fermer avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

-Pourquoi elle ne vous aime pas ?

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir de lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit, répondit Mustang.

-Mouais. Ça sonne presque aussi faux que quand je dis que je ne sais pas qui pourrait vouloir me tuer.

-Pas faux, répondit dans un murmure Roy.

Edward ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer un instant son supérieur avant de retourner à sa lecture. Dix-huit heures trente sonna, faisant sursauter les deux militaires.

-Elle m'aurait oubliée ? interrogea soudain Edward.

-Qui ? Riza ?

-Qui d'autres ! répliqua l'alchimiste.

-Je te raccompagne. On finira tout ça demain, termina Roy en refaisant une pile bien propre avec les livres.

-Si ça ne vous embête pas de faire un détour de plusieurs kilomètre, taquina Edward.

-Je vois, tu as discuté avec le lieutenant toi.

-Logique vu qu'elle m'héberge, répliqua le plus jeune.

-Bon. Du coup je te raccompagne.

Edward sourit avant d'attraper son manteau qui était posé depuis le matin sur la chaise d'Havoc.

-ça t'avais manqué, taquina Roy en voyant Edward remettre sa veste avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, répliqua avec un sourire Edward.

-C'est vrai que ça te vas quand même mieux que l'uniforme, enfin disons juste qu'ainsi on te repère dans la foule.

-Si vous le dites. Ne prenez pas l'habitude de l'uniforme en tout cas. Dès que cette mission est finie, je rends les uniforme et je me casse à Resembool prendre des vacances, avoua Edward tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du QG.

-Les vacances pas de soucis, mais pour l'uniforme il va falloir que tu les gardes, j'ai entendu dire que tu serais basé à Central dans mon équipe. Du coup, tu devras avoir un quota de présence au QG… en uniforme.

-La barbe, souffla Edward.

-Tu finiras par t'y habituer comme nous to…

-Dites, coupa Edward. Pourquoi vous êtes le seul à avoir une veste.

-Privilège du grade.

Edward regarda Roy, sceptique, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Le colonel avait bien le droit à quelques secrets après tout. Lui-même en avait encore quelques-uns. Cela l'étonnait même que le colonel, avec sa manie de fouiner partout, ne l'embête pas d'avantage avec cette histoire de prix à payer devant la porte pour récupérer le corp d'Alphonse.

-ça sent pas les cookies ? questionna soudain Edward tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues.

-Tu penses toujours avec ton estomac toi, taquina le colonel.

-Moins qu'avant je vous rassure, plaisanta Edward. Bon et ses cookies.

-Surement à la boulangerie du coin, répondit Roy en indiquant une petit boutique non loin.

-Chouette, je vais en ramener pour le dessert.

Edward rentra en souriant dans la boulangerie avant de payer six cookies et d'en ressortir, avec le petit sac en papier cartonner. Roy le retrouva un peu plus tard avec un sac de commission.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ?

-De quoi faire mon repas de ce soir. Tu penses vraiment que les six vont tenir jusque chez Riza.

-Je devrais pouvoir en laisser trois.

-Trois ?

-Ben faut bien que Black Hayaté ai sa part, répliqua Edward comme une évidence.

-Même pas une semaine que tu es chez Riza et déjà tu penses à Black Hayaté comme si c'était une personne.

-C'est vous qui dites ça alors que vous vouliez l'adopter à la base, rappela le jeune homme.

-A qui la faute, tu voulais me mettre un chaton roux dans les pattes, répliqua le grader.

-Héhé, rigola Edward en croquant avec appétit dans son gâteau.

Les deux militaires continuèrent leur chemin parlant de choses et d'autres, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au fait qu'ils étaient désormais au bas de l'appartement de Riza et qu'ils continuaient leur conversation malgré ça. Ce fut justement Riza qui les coupa dans leur conversation tandis qu'Edward entamait son troisième cookies avec toujours autant d'appétit.

-Edward, colonel ! s'étonna Riza.

La blonde était avec Black Hayaté, s'apprêtant sans aucun doute à lui faire faire sa petite balade.

\- Désolé Riza, on n'a pas vu l'heure.

-Pas de souci, tu ne crains pas grand-chose Edward. Colonel, vous voulez manger avec nous, j'ai préparé des lasagnes.

Edward se demandait comment faisait Riza pour cuisiner d'aussi bons petits plats avec le peu de temps qu'elle disposait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, hormis les crêpes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu cuisiner, réchauffer certes mais cuisiner. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit une voisine aimante qui lui préparait les plats ou les achetait-elle tout prêt chez un traiteur ? C'était un sujet qui méritait réflexion mais Edward se doutait fort d'avoir un jour la réponse. Il aurait pu demander directement à Riza, mais la blonde lui faisait un peu peur, surtout qu'elle dégainait assez facilement son pistolet. A se demander comment cela se faisait que Black Hayaté soit encore en vie. Le pauvre chien devait en avoir l'habitude au vu de comment elle l'avait accueilli.

-Merci lieutenant mais non, j'ai déjà mon programme pour ce soir, une autre fois peut être, sourit le colonel.

-Vous devriez-vous dépêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir, conseilla Riza.

-Merci du conseil. On se voit demain, termina Roy en faisant demi-tour après un rapide signe de main.

Edward fixa le dos de Roy avant de monter prendre une douche pendant que Riza faisait la balade de Black Hayaté. Il savoura l'eau tiède qui coulait sur son corps, se lavant les cheveux avec soin avant de s'occuper de son corps. Pour les automails, il devra attendre que le reste soit sec. Là sous la douche, il se mit à penser à tout ce qui avait changé. Alphonse parti à Resembool avec son corps, lui qui restait dans l'armée et qui portait l'uniforme. Il habitait chez Riza désormais et nul doute qu'il aurait du mal à retourner à la caserne après avoir goûté à cette nouvelle ambiance familiale. Il se sentait bien chez Riza, c'était certes provisoire mais nul doute qu'il ferait en sorte de revenir chez la blonde pendant ses séjours à la capital.

-Edward ! appela Riza depuis la cuisine.

Mince, pensa la blond, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il se rinça précipitamment avant de sortir de la douche pour se sécher.

-J'arrive Riza.

-Pas de souci, c'est pas encore tout à fait chaud, rassura la blonde.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Edward se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il avait plu toute la nuit, Black Hayaté avait élu domicile dans son lit, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence une nuit courte et agitée et pour clore le tout il devait de nouveau enfiler ce fichu uniforme. C'est en pestant qu'il arriva devant la table du petit déjeuner.

-Mauvaise nuit ? interrogea simplement Riza.

-On va résumer ça ainsi, soupira Edward en fixant ses tartines pain beurre confiture déjà préparées devant lui. Merci.

-De rien, c'est qu'on s'y habituerait, sourit Riza avant de boire son café.

-En effet. D'ailleurs je me demandais, vu que ma chambre a était réquisitionnée, si je repasse dans le coin et bien… bafouilla Edward.

-Je serais ravie de t'héberger de nouveau, affirma Riza avec un sourire.

-Merci, souffla Edward.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, rajouta Riza en regardant l'horloge.

-Oui… Dites, ça vous dérangerais de… y parait que ça choque si je ne fais pas ma natte, termina Edward, légèrement embarrassé de demander à Riza de le coiffer.

-Pas de souci, répondit Riza en attrapant une brosse pour commencer à lui démêler les cheveux avant de les tresser, habitude qu'ils avaient finis par prendre tous les deux.

Edward découvrait qu'il aimait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Ça lui rappelait quelque peu sa mère quand elle lui passait une main tendre dedans pour le féliciter de ses exploit en alchimie. Le temps où il transmutait des vaches ou des chevaux, en métal ou en bois, avec Alphonse lui semblait bien loin.

Une trentaine de minutes à peine plus tard, ils étaient devant le QG, arrivant en même temps que le colonel. Celui-ci donna les instructions de la journée à Riza avant de filer en direction de la salle d'examen du jour avec Edward.

-L'épreuve du tabouret ? interrogea Edward.

-Oui, avec le questionnaire sur les motivations.

-Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons lors de cette épreuve, soupira Edward.

-C'est à se demander en effet, répondit Roy.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, Edward avait oublié que celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre à l'exception de son centre, où le tabouret à trois pieds trônait dans un halo de lumière. Les souvenirs de son examen lui revinrent encore en mémoire. Il était entré dans la salle peu confiant en lui, fixant ce tabouret en se demandant comment s'y asseoir sans tomber. Il avait échangé un regard avec Mustang dont les yeux étaient rivés sur lui avant de finalement s'asseoir avec détermination.

 _« Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir Alchimiste ?_

 _-Parce que je l'ai promis à une personne importante pour moi »_

-Fullmetal ! appela Roy en le secouant quelque peu par les épaules.

-Désolé j'étais ailleurs.

-Trop de souvenirs ?

-ça plus une mauvaise nuit, confirma Edward.

Le premier candidat rentra dans la pièce et au moment de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, il tomba.

-Outch, souffla Edward, ça doit faire mal.

Edward comme Roy se retenait de rire, commencer la journée ainsi avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Il va lui arriver quoi ?

-Si tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sur le tabouret, c'est que tu n'es pas capable d'exercer l'alchimie correctement. Il peut cependant tenter de rentrer dans l'armée si c'est son but, mais en tant que simple soldat.

-La galère, souffla Edward.

-Colonel Mustang, Commandant Elric, un peu de silence s'il vous plait.

-Désolé, s'excusèrent d'une même voix les deux susnommés.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. La partie questions semblait plus longue que ce que Edward se souvenait. Ou alors sa réponse avait convaincu tout le monde plus vite que prévu. Il faut dire que les candidats qui passaient devant eux étaient tous plus vieux, et leurs réponses étaient digne d'un rapport militaire, mais avec tous ses mots on s'y perdait, enfin, Edward si perdait. La pause de midi arriva bien tard, enfin d'après Edward, qui luttait depuis une trentaine de minutes pour ne pas sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors, lui et le colonel prirent le chemin de la cantine, discutant des candidats passés le matin même. En route, ils croisèrent celui qui était tombé.

-Tu te rends compte, se plaignit l'homme, passer en premier et se retrouver les fesses au sol.

-Il parait que peu d'alchimistes ont réussi ce test sans faire trembler le tabouret, répondit son homologue.

-Forcement le Fullmetal en fait partie, soupira le premier.

-Lui et Mustang. Ces deux-là ne sont pas humain… souffla l'autre homme.

Edward et Roy se regardèrent, enregistrant dans un coin de leur tête cette conversation entendue à la dérobée.

-Des monstres, des bêtes de foire, pas humain… Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais, avoua Edward.

-ça fait presque quinze ans que je suis alchimiste au service de l'armée et je ne m'y suis toujours pas fait, tenta de rassurer le plus vieux.

-Vous êtes rentré jeune ! s'étonna Edward.

-A environ dix-neuf ans, si je me souviens bien, réfléchis Roy.

-Je suis pas le seul à être précoce dites donc, souligna Edward.

-Sauf que j'ai démarré moins tranquillement que toi. Ma première mission s'est faite en pleine guerre d'Ishbal, informa Roy.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, allons manger, on n'a pas énormément de temps ce midi, termina Roy.

-Deux heures comme d'habitude.

-Oui, mais j'ai du nouveau sur … Roy laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

-Oh ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller manger, s'enthousiasma Edward.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux de bonne humeur dans le réfectoire, étonnant tous ceux qui avaient l'habitude de les voir se chamailler. Cela dit, tous avaient constater que les rapports entre le flamme alchimiste et le Fullmetal avaient changé depuis son retour de l'hôpital, enfin depuis son dernier séjour là-bas.

-Vous être étrangement de bonne humeur vous deux, déclara Hawkeye.

-Disons que la journée a bien commencé, souligna Edward avant de mordre avec appétit dans sa cuisse de poulet.

Roy observa son jeune ami manger avec appétit son repas, certes il mangeait moins, mais manger semblait toujours être son activité favorite. Ça et sa manie de mettre le bazar partout où il passait. ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs. Enfin ce n'est pas Roy qui allait s'en plaindre, ça lui faisait trop de paperasses quand le nabot faisait des dégâts. Il avait repris l'habitude de sa pile ordinaire donc ne souhaitait pas forcement que le Fullmetal fasse de nouveaux exploits dont lui seul avait le secret. A peine trente minutes plus tard, les deux militaires étaient installés dans le bureau du colonel, dans la même posture que la veille.

-Comment tu fais pour travailler ainsi installé, interrogea Roy en observant Edward assis en tailleur de travers sur le canapé.

-L'habitude je présume. Je suis resté un certain temps sans jambe gauche et bras droit, c'était la seule posture qui ne me faisait pas tomber, et … ben disons juste que j'ai conservé cette sale manie, termina Edward.

Roy observa Edward quelques instant avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Aucun des deux ne fit attention au temps, ainsi plongé dans cette ambiance studieuse. Ils étaient isolés du reste du monde qui continuait de tourner sans eux. Edward finit par se lever, se dégourdissant les jambes avant de sortir sa montre de sa poche. D'un geste habile, il l'ouvrit avant de s'exclamer peu gracieusement.

-La vache ! Il va être deux heures, Colonel. Bougez-vous, on va être à la bourre, secoua Edward.

Roy se redressa, regardant Edward refermer sa montre avant de quitter la salle en courant. Il lui emboita le pas, gagnant bien vite sa hauteur.

-On fait la course nabot ?

-Vous avez encore l'âge pour ça, répondit en taquinant Edward.

-A toi de juger, enchaina Roy en accélérant.

C'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant qu'ils arrivèrent essoufflés et juste à l'heure devant la salle.

La rumeur comme quoi le flamme alchimiste et le Fullmetal avaient fait la course dans les couloirs du QG se répandit bien vite, trop même au goût des principaux concernés qui furent convoqués à la fin de l'examen du jour dans le bureau du général.

-Un tel comportement venant de la part d'un colonel et d'un commandant est inacceptable. Vous devez montrer l'exemple. Autant de votre part Fullmetal cela ne m'étonne pas, mais vous Mustang, c'est … Je ne sais qu'en penser. Vous mériteriez tous les deux une sanction pour un tel acte, mais les événements étant ce qu'ils sont vous devrez juste revenir samedi afin d'aider Mademoiselle Sheska à faire du tri dans les ouvrages de la bibliothéque. Rompez ! termina le général sans laisser le temps aux deux alchimistes de protester.

-Moi qui comptait faire la grasse matinée samedi, avoua dans un souffle Edward une fois dans le couloir et la porte fermée.

-Une journée dans un endroit rempli de livres, ça ne va pas trop être une punition pour toi, taquina Roy.

-En effet, mais quand il s'agit de faire du tri c'est autre chose. Je suis juste incapable de prendre un livre dans les mains sans l'ouvrir pour le dévorer, avoua avec un sourire le plus jeune.

-Cette fois tu devras pourtant.

-On a même pas pu continuer nos recherches, soupira Edward.

-Rien ne nous empêche de le faire demain.

-Demain ? Mais l'examen pratique ?

-C'est vendredi prochain, rappela Roy.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer colonel ça fait trop longtemps que je fais du sur-place là… J'ai besoin de bouger, se plaignit Edward, laconique.

-Rien ne t'empêche de faire l'aller-retour à Resembool la semaine prochaine, assures-toi juste d'être revenu jeudi soir pour pas être fatigué par le trajet et dormir debout lors de l'épreuve finale.

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas bête, vous, taquina Edward.

-On me l'a déjà dit en effet, souligna avec un sourire Roy.

Edward fixa son supérieur avant de partir dans un fou rire. Roy ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi mais le suivit de bon cœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il se passerait un certain temps avant qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise.

* * *

Le samedi matin, Edward arriva devant la bibliothèque aux alentours de huit heures, pestant contre sa grasse matinée qu'il n'aurait pas. Il avait pris son sac avec lui, passant la nuit dans le train pour arriver de bonne heure à Resembool. La veille, il avait passé pas loin d'une heure à discuter avec son frère, installé comme quelques jours avant sur le bureau du colonel tandis que celui-ci épluchait encore et toujours sa paperasse. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait juré que le colonel ne faisait que ça. Cela dit, c'était calme ces dernier temps à Central, si on oublier cette pseudo mise en garde de Roy vis-à-vis d'un taré qui se promenait dans les rues. Edward en avait discuté brièvement avec son frère, ne souhaitant l'inquiéter plus que de raison.

Edward entra donc d'un pas décidé dans la pièce, retrouvant Sheska qui était déjà en train de nettoyer une étagère.

-Bonjour Sheska, salua Edward, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci. J'ai appris que le colonel et toi veniez m'aider pour le tri. C'est fort aimable de votre part.

-Je te dois bien ça après le travail que tu as fourni pour trouver tous ses documents.

Documents qui pour l'instant ne menaient pas vraiment quelque part, mais nul doute qu'ils finiraient par trouver sauf si les homoculus ne revenaient avant ! Cette pensée donna des frissons à Edward. L'image de Sloth se calqua devant ses yeux. Ça avait déjà été assez compliqué la première fois alors s'il fallait recommencer…

Le colonel arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un sachet de croissants qu'il proposa à Sheska et Edward, disant qu'il avait pensé que cela ferait du bien de commencer la journée ainsi.

-On s'organise comment ?

-Il faut retirer les livres, nettoyer les étagères et les reclasser. Rares sont ceux qui viennent ici et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de remettre les ouvrages à leur place, informa Sheska.

-Je veux bien trier, se proposa Edward.

-Je n'ai rien contre nettoyer, souffla Roy.

-Bien, commençons alors.

. . .

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Alphonse ?

-Je prends le train ce soir pour partir le voir, mais je l'ai appelé deux fois déjà. Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai autant contacté quelqu'un. Pinako et Winry vont sans doute me le rappeler.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton style de t'éterniser au téléphone.

-On ne s'appelle pas tous Hugues à appeler pour un rien, taquine Edward.

-Pas faux. Cela dit, c'est presque inquiétant quand il ne le fait pas.

-Vous parlez de cette fois où il s'est fait attaquer par Envy.

-Entre autre chose, avoua Roy.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement. Quand ils quittèrent l'endroit aux alentours de dix-huit heures, celui-ci était nettoyé et réorganisé de fond en comble. Edward laissa ses jambes le guider jusqu'à la gare, disant au revoir au colonel et à Sheska en bas des marches de la caserne.

L'alchimiste savoura de sentir le vent frais sur son visage, faisant voler ses mèches rebelles. L'hiver était bien installé désormais, il faisait plus froid de jour en jour et bientôt la neige tomberait. En pensa à cela, Edward se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était amusé dans la neige ? Peux être qu'il pourrait aller voir Elysia quand le sol sera recouvert de flocons pour faire avec elle un bonhomme. Et si cela arrivait à Resembool, nul doute qu'Alphonse et lui se feraient une joie de se faire une bataille de boules de neige… Alphonse… Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait oubliées. Trouverai-t-il un jour le courage de tout lui raconter ? Pourrait-il seulement le faire sans se sentir coupable de tout cela…

Edward monta dans le train par automatisme, s'installant déjà sur une banquette libre avant de sortir de sa sacoche un dossier remplit des documents qu'ils avaient trouvés sur les recherches de Hohenheim. Le colonel lui avait mis quelques notes traduisant certains passages en latin, nul doute que cela allait l'aider. Et peux-être qu'avec Alphonse ils pourraient réussir à percer ce mystère durant le séjour d'Edward à Resembool.

-Grand frère, s'exclama une voix non loin d'Edward.

L'alchimiste leva la tête de sa paperasse pour faire face à une jeune fille, les cheveux mi long châtain, vêtu d'une robe jaune et un gilet bleu. Edward fixa la fille, son visage lui disait quelques chose…

-Marine ?

-Tu vois maman c'est lui ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

-Comment allez-vous jeune homme ? salua la maman.

-Appelez-moi Edward, proposa-t-il. Bien et vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé depuis la dernière fois ? s'intéressa Edward oubliant pour un moment son géniteur et ses documents tordus.

-Marine a grandi, sourit la maman. Nous partons voir de la famille à Kaumafye pour l'anniversaire de Marine.

-Je m'arrête au terminus moi.

-Vous êtes de Resembool.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Et le grand frère en armure, il est où ? interrogea Marine.

-A Resembool.

-Vous retournez donc dans votre famille, s'enthousiasma la mama.

-On peut dire ça, approuva Edward avec un sourire plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sa famille. Edward venait d'en quitter un morceau pour aller rejoindre l'autre bout. C'était étrange de penser ainsi et pourtant tellement logique pour lui. Alphonse était sa famille, son lien de sang, et à ça venait s'ajouter Winry et Pinako, puis les militaires. C'était ainsi désormais. Le trajet se passa dans une agréable ambiance, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, laissant la petite Marine s'endormir sur les coups de minuit.

-Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

-J'ai l'habitude, répondit avec un sourire Edward.

-Vous avez finalement réussi à entrer dans l'armée. Alchimiste aussi jeune, c'est un exploit. J'en avais entendu parler bien sûr à l'époque, sans vraiment réaliser que c'était vous.

-On ne s'était pas non plus présenter à vous. Alphonse se balade sans son armure désormais.

-Sa santé va mieux alors ?

La santé d'Alphonse. Oui c'était pour ça qu'il portait une armure, enfin c'était l'une des nombreuses excuses que les frères avaient mis en place : faire croire qu'Alphonse avait une santé fragile, ou qu'il était allergique au soleil… Sur le coup ça leur faisait drôle mais avec le temps, ils en avaient fait un jeu… jeu bien sordide quand on connaissait la réelle raison de cette armure. Edward repensa à ce que le colonel lui avait dit…

 _« -Amstrong l'a sortie du bâtiment juste avant que j'y mettes le feu. D'ailleurs ton frère était dedans._

 _-Dedans ?_

 _-Oui on a sorti le corps d'Alphonse de l'armure. C'était assez étrange en y repensant, l'espace d'un instant je me suis demander s'il n'avait pas toujours était là avant de me rappeler le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu vide. »_

Savoir que le corps d'Alphonse avait été ressorti de l'armure lui faisait drôle. Comme s'il avait toujours été là. Edward se promis d'aller rendre visite à Hugues pour récupérer l'armure. Il ignorait encore pour quoi en faire, mais il devait la récupérer, ça avait été son frère pendant presque six ans après tout.

-Oui, on peut dire qu'il va mieux, approuva avec un sourire tendre Edward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

le 31/12

Histoire de bien finir l'année

/ J'ai énormément de mal à trouver des titres pour les chapitres, du coup si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir , sinon je laisse comme ça aussi /


	5. Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga 78

O - O

 **NOTE :** Normalement ce chapitre devait être publier le 31 mais j'ai décider de vous l'offrir en avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et plein de bonne chose pour 2019 : santé, amour, argent et tout ça.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Discutions sous la couette**

 **Chap 5**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Note : Hugues n'est pas mort.

L'histoire commence en 1916, Edward a donc 17 ans.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Grand frère !

Edward venait juste de sortir du train que déjà il entendait Alphonse l'appeler depuis le quai.

-J'arrive, sourit Edward en passant sa sacoche sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers son cadet, le serrant entre ses bras. Tu m'as manqué, avoua le jeune homme.

-Toi aussi. Winry voulait venir t'accueillir mais elle est occupée avec Mamie à créer un automail pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa jambe.

-Le pauvre, il va douiller, sourit Edward en se frottant l'épaule droite.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, taquina Alphonse.

Les deux frères échangèrent un rire avant de prendre la route en direction de chez Pinacco. En chemin, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, s'amusant à marcher sur les murets de pierre comme quand ils étaient petits.

-ça me paraissait haut à l'époque, se souvient Edward.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu fais le pitre sur le toit des bâtiments de Central ou autre, c'est plus pareil.

-Heureusement que j'ai un bon équilibre…

-Et une bonne mécano ! taquina Alphonse en essayant de faire tomber son frère.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés chez Pinacco.

-Edward, on pourra aller voir maman ? interrogea Alphonse.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'alchimiste avec un sourire tendre. Dans sa poche, il resserra sa montre d'alchimiste, faisant son possible pour ne pas penser que tout ceci était de sa faute.

-Ed, te revoila parmi nous ! s'enthousiasma Winry en les voyant arriver.

-C'est vrai ce qu'ils m'ont dit… Tu as bien grandi Tom pouce, taquina Pinacco en relevant la tête de la jambe qu'elle était en train d'installer.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE TOM POUCE, LA VIEILLE !

-Ed, calme toi, et puis tu es plus aussi petit, tenta de calmer Alphonse.

-PETIT ?! Je fais un mètre soixante-cinq ! Vous avez plus le droit ! justifia Edward.

-Même plus de mystère sur ta taille. Tout ce qui faisait de toi le Fullmetal Alchimiste, génie caractériel de l'armée est en train de partir en fumée comme si le colonel t'avait brulé, fit remarquer Winry.

Edward se stoppa à cette phrase. Hormis son nom d'alchimiste, que lui restait-il ? Il avait passé l'uniforme cette semaine, personne ne l'avait reconnu. C'était une chose de passer incognito, mais il était toujours reconnu jusque maintenant et là… Il avait hâte de repartir en mission, afin de pouvoir faire connaitre sa nouvelle apparence, et pouvoir garder son manteau rouge sans être obligé de se coltiner les uniformes de l'armée.

-Tu reste longtemps ici ? interrogea Winry tandis qu'elle servait le repas.

Edward avait repris possession un peu plus tôt de la chambre qu'il avait occupée à de si nombreuses reprises, constatant que le lit d'Alphonse n'y était pas. Il devrait cette nuit encore dormir seul, mais Alphonse n'était pas bien loin.

-Je repars mercredi. Je dois être à Central vendredi pour terminer ma mission.

-Pourquoi ne pas repartir seulement jeudi ?

-Je suis toujours fatigué lors des voyages en train, et puis vu que c'est l'examen pratique je préfère être en forme… On ne sait jamais, souffla Edward en repensant à son propre examen.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, le malade fraîchement appareillé se reposait sur le lit, il avait besoin de calme, tous le savait et respectait cela. La maison des Rockbell avait toujours été calme, comme un havre de paix où le silence est roi, Winry n'était pas une enfant bruyante, bien moins qu'Alphonse et Edward. Ils avaient le chic pour se faire entendre. Cela faisait de l'animation dans leur maison quand ils étaient petits. Ils n'y avaient que lorsqu'ils étudiaient l'alchimie dans le bureau de leur père que les frères étaient calme.

-Ed ! appela Alphonse.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensée, avoua le concerner.

Alphonse se leva alors, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de chair de son frère.

-Tu me demandais quelque chose ?

-Je voulais te parler d'un truc… On monte ?

-Je te suis, répondit Edward avant de se lever, fixant son assiette à moitié vide.

A quoi bon, il n'avait pas vraiment faim ou bien Winry l'avais resservi pour deux… C'était une habitude que tout le monde avait de le voir manger pour Alphonse et lui, nul doute qu'il faudrait du temps à leur entourage pour se faire à cette idée. Edward mangeait moins et Alphonse était de nouveau en chair.

Edward souffla avant de suivre son frère à l'étage, rentrant dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, celle occupée par son frère. Il remarqua que celui-ci était bien installé. Un lit, avec une table de nuit sur laquelle reposait un livre. Une armoire grande ouverte laissant dépasser les vêtements qu'elle contenait. Un bureau avec un certain nombre de livres et feuilles posés dessus et sur le mur un schéma d'automail pour un bras avec tous les détails et à côté un cercle alchimique…

Cette chambre était une parfaite représentation d'Alphonse.

-Tu es bien installé, constata Edward en s'installant sur le lit.

-Oui. Vu que je vais rester ici, autant prendre mes aises.

-Tu as bien raison, soupira Edward en se laissant tomber en arrière, observant Alphonse qui faisait de même mais à l'inverse.

Ils étaient donc allongés tous les deux dans le lit du plus jeune. Les jambes d'Alphonse à côté de la tête d'Edward et inversement.

-Et toi alors ? Pas trop dur de vivre sous le même toit que le lieutenant ?

-Non. Elle est super sympa en dehors de l'armée. On a mangé des crêpes, des lasagnes et plein d'autres choses. Je me demande juste si c'est elle qui cuisine. Bon les crêpes oui je l'ai vu faire, en plus elles étaient super bonnes…

Alphonse se retint de rire, son frère savait-il qu'il y avait du lait dans la pâte à crêpes ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu faire les lasagne ? s'étonna Alphonse.

-Non, ce soir-là j'étais avec le colonel en train d'éplucher des documents. Au fait… Edward se leva d'un bond, partit dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec sa sacoche avant de fermer la porte pour se réinstaller sur le lit, assis en tailleur. On a trouvé ça, c'est signé par Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombast van Hohenheim…

Alphonse se redressa, faisant face à son frère et la pile de papiers qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche.

-On peut y jeter un œil, peut-être qu'il y a… le cercle ! s'exclama Alphonse en voyant le cercle tracé sur une feuille.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose mais ce cercle, il l'avait vu avant de se retrouver allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, se réveillant pour faire face au colonel. Celui-ci avait été d'une gentille inattendue avec lui. Lui résumant plus ou moins ce qui c'était passé. Quand Mustang s'était aperçu qu'il manquait beaucoup d'informations à Alphonse, il s'était contenté de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il finirait bien par se souvenir. Cela faisait deux mois désormais et aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu. Le jeune homme avait fini par faire le deuil de cette période oubliée de sa vie, se faisant une raison et continuant son chemin. Bien sûr, il était plus vieux désormais, mais du haut de ses seize ans, il lui restait encore une partie enfantine, qui faisait sourire Winry et Pinacco.

Alphonse secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans les feuilles étalées devant lui.

-Il apparait à plusieurs reprises, plus ou moins complet. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas exactement le même que celui qui a permis de te ramener mais on s'en approche, déclara Edward.

-On va pouvoir se pencher là-dessus pendant ton petit week-end ici.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward avait passé la nuit avec Alphonse, prenant possession du sol de la chambre bien vite car le lit devenait trop petit pour pouvoir étaler toutes les feuilles. Cela lui avait rappelé l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le sol du bureau de Hohenheim, apprenant par eux-mêmes les bases de l'alchimie avant de rencontrer Izumi et de tenter l'impossible.

Edward avait d'ailleurs bien rit quand il avait dû noter les trois règles de l'alchimie sur le test :

 _Obéir à son supérieur quel que soit l'ordre_

 _Ne pas créer de l'or_

 _Ne pas créer d'être humain_

Mouais… Il avait enfreint à lui tout seul, les trois règles sans même avoir de remontrance. Mustang l'avais couvert à chaque fois, en payant sans doute le prix sans qu'il le sache. En y réfléchissant, le colonel l'avait toujours protégé, veillant sur lui de près comme de loin. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne montait pas en grade depuis qu'Edward était dans l'armée.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait passé énormément de temps avec son frère, l'aidant à apprendre avec plus ou moins d'acharnement les différents composants d'un automail. Avant son départ, ils étaient allés sur la tombe de leur mère, constatant qu'une autre pierre tombale avait été installée à ses côté.

-Hohenheim… souffla Edward.

-Oui, Pinacco m'as dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé un matin assis contre la tombe, mort. Je pense que c'est elle qui a fait ça.

-ça fait longtemps, souffla Edward.

-Oui, avoua Alphonse en sortant une brindille de sa poche.

-Comme à l'époque, taquina Edward.

-Comme à l'époque, confirma Alphonse.

D'une même geste, ils s'assirent au sol. Alphonse traça le cercle avant de donner la brindille à Edward qui traça le reste avant de poser ensemble leur main dessus faisant jaillir une couronne de fleurs roses.

Alphonse regarda la couronne de fleurs, avant de voir une image se former dans son esprit. Il en vit une similaire mais plus imposante dominant un bâtiment militaire et une petite fille qui lui tenait la main, accompagné d'un gros chien blanc. Edward fixa son frère, constatant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Délicatement, il posa sa main de fer contre son épaule pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Un souci ?

-On a connu une fillette à natte avec un gros chien ? interrogea Alphonse sans quitter la couronne de fleurs des yeux.

-Nina… souffla Edward. Je… écoute Alphonse, c'est… un peu long à expliquer, termina Edward.

-Je comprends, souffla Alphonse.

Edward observa la tombe de sa mère avant de souffler pour se donner du courage. Installés-là, sentant l'air autour d'eux, ils étaient comme coupés du monde. Edward avait encore deux heures avant que son train n'arrive en gare et ne le ramène à Central.

-On venait d'arriver à Central, commença Edward. Le colonel nous avait légèrement manipulés pour qu'on prenne un train plus tôt qu'un autre, ce qui eut pour mérite de nous faire nous retrouver face à Bardo, un ancien alchimiste d'état un peu cinglé. Je te passe les détails mais en gros on l'a mis lui et ses amis hors d'état de nuire. Suite à cela, on a rencontré le colonel ainsi que Riza et les autres. Hugues était avec nous dans le train aussi, se rappela Edward.

Alphonse écoutait son frère avec attention, voulant en savoir d'avantage sur ces années oubliées.

-On a été hébergé par Sho Tucker, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, afin qu'il nous prépare pour l'examen. Il habitait dans une grande maison à la bordure de Central. Il y vivait avec sa fille, Nina et leur chien, Alexander. Ils nous ont hébergé pendant quelques mois, je ne saurais plus te dire combien, avoua-t-il.

-Et… encouragea Alphonse.

-Nina et Alexander passaient beaucoup de temps avec nous, que ce soit lors de nos révision ou pour de courtes pauses détente dans le jardin. Il a même neigé durant notre séjour là-bas. Le jour de mes douze ans tiens. Et Elysia, la fille de Hugues, est née durant cette neige, informa Edward. Tucker devait renouveler son titre d'alchimiste cette année-là. Il devait fournir le fruit de ses recherches passées.

Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Le souvenir de tout cela était douloureux alors en parler à Alphonse. Devait-il vraiment lui infliger ça ? Edward hésitait, son frère avait le droit de savoir et pourtant. Comment allait-il réagir ?

-Tucker avait réussi à créer deux ans plus tôt une chimère capable de parler et comprendre notre langue. Il avait décidé de renouveler cet exploit. Le jour où j'ai passé la phase finale de l'examen, je me suis rendu compte sans le faire exprès que je pouvais transmuter sans cercle. J'ai fait apparaitre une couronne de fleur pour détruire les deux transmutations loupées des candidats passés avant moi et ainsi protéger les autres. Tucker de son côté nous avait confié Nina afin qu'il puisse travailler sur ses recherches. Quand nous sommes rentré ce soir-là, il avait disparu et Nina a été confié au service de l'enfance, termina Edward en se disant qu'il fallait mieux arranger l'histoire ainsi plutôt que raconter l'horreur de cette événement.

-Tu sais où elle est maintenant ? interrogea Alphonse en serrant contre lui ses genoux pliés.

-Dans une famille aimante, répondit vaguement Edward.

-C'est dommage que son père soit parti.

-Trop de stress à cause de l'examen, confirma Edward.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, c'était ce fichu examen qui avait poussé Tucker à transmuter Alexander et Nina en chimère. Heureusement, lui n'avait pas ce genre de souci. Depuis le début, ses examens se faisaient en combat, avec le colonel ou même avec Amstrong.

-Et sa mère ?

-Elle est morte, avoua dans un souffle Edward.

Ça non plus ce n'était pas faux, il taisait juste les réelles circonstances de cette mort. Ils restèrent encore un moment assis devant la tombe de leur mère, observant la couronne de fleurs et le paysage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-ça va me manquer tout ça, confirma Edward en se relevant.

-Tu reviendras plus souvent.

-Comptes là-dessus… On fait la course jusqu'à la gare ?

-Tu es pas trop rouillé, taquina Alphonse.

-ça devrait le faire… Et toi ?

-Je suis comme neuf.

Les frères se regardèrent avec un sourire, quittant le cimetière en marchant avant de se mettre à courir, dévalant la côte, suivant le petit chemin avant d'arriver presque ensemble sur le quai de la gare.

-ça fait du bien. Je ne m'imagine pas faire ça à Central.

-Tu serais épuisé avant d'arriver à la gare, sourit Alphonse.

-En quittant le QG même, confirma Edward en s'installant sur le banc.

-Heureusement que tu avais pris ta valise en quittant la maison.

-J'avais prévu le coup, affirma Edward en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, savourant le soleil qui venait frôler son visage.

Le train arriva en gare une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Edward monta dedans après une dernière accolade pour Alphonse. Le regardant, si petit sur le quai de la gare, tandis que lui repartait vers Central. C'était ainsi désormais entre eux, certes il faudrait du temps pour s'y faire mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Alphonse à Resembool, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver et de cette manière, Edward pouvait se donner à cent pour cent dans ses missions sans craindre pour la vie de son frère. Winry pourrait aussi se faire une petite place entre eux deux. Ils étaient tellement fusionnels que la mécanicienne avait bien du mal entre eux, et nul doute qu'elle voulait avoir sa place auprès d'Alphonse. Edward avait intercepté plusieurs regards entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, l'un comme l'autre étaient amoureux, et il n'avait pas envie de s'interposer. Alphonse et Winry avait droit au bonheur… Lui finirait bien par trouver le sien, un jour peut-être. Pas facile avec son statut d'alchimiste d'état et les contraintes qui allaient avec. Et puis la vie de couple ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver une personne qui accepte sa manie de voyager et de se mettre en danger comme il le faisait. Il en venait presque à comprendre le colonel et sa manie de draguer toutes les femmes qu'il croisait sur son chemin uniquement pour avoir un peu de compagnie avant de replonger avec plus ou moins d'acharnement dans son travail. C'était peut-être ça la solution ? Quoi que, le colonel n'avait pas de souci d'automail. Lui-même se coinçait encore les doigts dedans de temps en temps, alors une personne n'ayant pas l'habitude. Edward était fichu ! Avec un peu de chance un jour il adopterait un chien… ou un chat !

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward descendit du train, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à l'appartement de Riza, elle lui avait rappelé avant de partir qu'il pouvait revenir dormir chez elle. Le blondinet avait accepté avec joie, se délectant déjà des petits plats que Riza préparait le soir. Il arriva presque en même temps que le lieutenant devant l'immeuble. Elle revenait d'avoir été faire la balade de Black Hayate et tenait entre ses mains trois sacs. Edward proposa rapidement de l'aider, montant avec elle jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

-Comment va Alphonse ? interrogea Riza une fois à l'intérieur.

-Plutôt bien. On a pas mal discuté et il m'a aidé pour déchiffrer des documents. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça ce fait qu'il n'arrive pas à lire mes rapport quand je vois ce qu'il est capable de décoder par moment.

-Question d'habitude sans doute.

-Sûrement. Et ici ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-ça peut aller. ça ne bouge pas trop en période d'examen tu sais.

-C'était pas le cas durant le mien, se rappela Edward.

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Scar et les évènements qui avaient suivi. De la mort de Nina à la découverte des homoculus sans oublier Barry le boucher ! Tout ça lui revenait en mémoire sans qu'il ait vraiment demandé.

-Edward, appela Riza, faisant revenir l'alchimiste à la réalité.

-Désolé… Je repensais à Nina, avoua Edward.

Riza souffla, comprenant ce qu'Edward ressentait. On n'oublie jamais la première personne que l'on voit mourir. Même si dans le cas d'Edward c'était la seconde, mais c'était un enfant… un enfant de douze ans qui devait faire face à la cruauté brute de ce monde. Plus tard, il avait été évident que Nina et Alexander n'aurait pas pu vivre bien longtemps ainsi rassemblé mais ce n'était pas une réelle raison pour les séparer de la sorte.

-Alphonse se souvient de Nina, soupira Edward. Il la revoit, lors de mon examen final… Il m'a demandé qui c'était… Je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire la vérité.

-Je comprends, avoua Riza en serrant Edward entre ses bras.

Le jeune homme était encore hanté par tous ses évènements. Alphonse se rendait-il compte de la chance qu'il avait de ne plus avoir ses souvenirs ? Certes c'était lourd comme prix, mais au vu de comment ses mêmes souvenirs hantaient Edward bien des années plus tard. Et si c'était ça le prix qu'ils avaient payé ? Que l'un oubli tandis que l'autre se souvenait de tout ! Quoi de plus cruel comme sentence…

C'est sur ses pensées que la blonde finit de réchauffer la soupe tandis qu'Edward terminait de reprendre possession du bureau, essayant tant bien que mal d'enlever Black Hayate du lit qu'il avait bien vite repris possession en l'absence d'Edward.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward était déjà debout lorsque Riza se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle le salua avant de partir à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bain. Riza était comme ça, il lui fallait sa douche pour se réveiller. Edward lui comatait devant ses tartines tandis que Black Hayate à ses côtés lui réclamait un morceau de tartine.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le droit Black, soupira Edward.

-Tu peux lui en donner une nature, informa Riza en sortant de la salle d'eau.

La blonde n'était pas longue le matin. C'était douche, premier café, promenade de Black, deuxième café et direction le travail. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, un peu moins certes depuis qu'Edward avait élu domicile chez elle. L'Alchimiste n'était toujours pas au courant des réelles raisons de son « exclusion » des dortoirs, le colonel l'avait sommairement mis en garde mais n'avait pas épilogué sur le sujet.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu aussi tôt au fait ?

-J'ai des informations pour le colonel, répondit Edward en finissant ses tartines.

Riza opina de la tête, déclarant qu'elle allait faire la promenade de Black, laissant ainsi la salle de bain et le reste de l'appartement aux bons soins d'Edward. Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite dans la douche, savourant le jet d'eau qui coulait sur ses cheveux, ses automails et le reste de son corps. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements habituels, attrapant sa veste rouge au moment où Riza revenait de la balade.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Désolé, je dois passer à la bibliothéque avant, je viens de repenser à quelque chose.

La blonde le regarda partir avant d'interroger Black du regard. Bien sûr le chien ne lui répondrais jamais mais c'était rassurant de le voir pencher la tête sur le côté comme pour lui expliquer quelque chose.

Edward courait à travers les rues de la ville, arrivant en moins de dix minutes au QG. Il salua tout le monde, ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'étonner de le voir déjà revenu avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. En chemin, il entra dans le bureau, jetant sa veste rouge sur la chaise d'Havoc avant d'en ressortir tout aussi vite. Nul doute que le sous-lieutenant serait étonné quand il arriverait et trouverait la veste ainsi lancée sur sa chaise.

Sheska n'était pas encore arrivée dans le lieu saint quand Edward en poussa les porte, il partit bien vite à la recherche de son livre, le trouvant sans trop de mal vu que tout était bien rangé désormais. Il se posa à même le sol pour l'ouvrir et en commencer la lecture. Certains voyaient en ce geste un manque de respect envers les livres, mais c'était l'opposé, Edward aimait les livres, que ce soit des ouvrages récents ou non. Il en prenait soin, même si ceux-ci étaient des fois disposer à même le sol formant une pile précaire à côté de son lit. Edward se gratta la tête… Repensant à ses derniers jours en compagnie d'Alphonse. Un jour, il devrait tout lui dire, lui raconter les bons comme les mauvais moments des Six années qu'il avait oubliées. Peut-être pourrait-il y aller par étape… Mais par où commencer ? Certains diraient par le début, mais celui-ci était loin d'être adéquat pour commencer une histoire. Commencer en parlant du meurtre d'une petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Certes avant cela il y avait eu Marine dans le train, mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil qu'avec Nina. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques heure durant un voyage, ils n'avaient pas passés des semaines en sa compagnie…

Finalement Edward passa sa journée entière dans la bibliothèque, oubliant même d'aller manger ce qui inquiéta brièvement Hawkeye mais celle-ci avait prévu de faire des pâtes à la carbonara le soir, et nul doute qu'Edward ferait honneur à son plat. Aux environs de dix-sept heures, Riza quitta le bureau, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque et ne fut nullement surprise d'y trouver Edward, entouré de piles de livres, complètement absorbé par celui qu'il avait entre les mains. L'alchimiste était assis par terre, sa natte ne tenant que par miracle. Lentement Riza s'approcha d'Edward, en silence avant de s'agenouiller pour lui faire face et capter ainsi son attention. Edward termina sa page, refermant le livre avant de faire face au lieutenant.

-ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? s'inquiéta Edward.

-Pas cinq minutes, toi en revanche tu y as passé la journée.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai faim, soupira le jeune homme en se relevant, s'étirant avant de se saisir des livres dans l'intention de les ranger sur les étagères.

Riza l'observa un moment avant de l'aider. Ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes pour tout ranger proprement et quitter la pièce après un bref au-revoir à Sheska qui était elle aussi penchée sur un livre. Les deux militaires repassèrent par le bureau, constatant que vu l'heure ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raison de trainer au QG. Riza ayant fini sa journée et Edward ayant fini sa lecture, enfin en partie. A peine entrés dans le bureau, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Mustang.

-Fullmetal, j'ignorais que tu étais déjà revenu.

-Pour tous vous dire j'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque, confessa Edward.

-Sans manger ? s'étonna Havoc en s'approchant du blond avec sa veste rouge.

-J'ai oublié, confirma Edward en attrapant sa veste avec un bref signe merci pour Havoc.

-J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, taquina Breda.

-Tout arrive. Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose colonel ?

-Rien en particulier, juste te rappeler de ne pas oublier ton uniforme demain.

-Pas de souci.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward se leva de mauvaise humeur, Black Hayate avait définitivement repris possession du canapé, obligeant Edward à dormir collé entre le mur et le chien qui ne s'était pas gêné pour envahir les deux tiers du coussin. Edward fit face à Riza, déjà prête et savourant son café du matin, sans doute le premier avant de prendre possession de la douche. Il entendit le lieutenant siffler, appelant sans doute Black pour sa balade avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'il était désormais seul dans l'appartement. Edward en profita pour se doucher avant de revêtir l'uniforme pour cette dernière journée d'examen. Il n'était pas presser de le remettre et espérait grandement que bientôt il aurait une mission à se mettre sous la dent, il commençait sérieusement à avoir la bougeotte.

Riza revient dans l'appartement au moment où Edward finissait ses tartines, l'alchimiste avait pris tout son temps (mais pas trop) et était désormais impeccablement habillé si on oubliait de regarder ses chaussures. En effet, il avait bataillé une quinzaine de minutes avec ses lacets avant que l'un d'eux ne lâche. Trouvant que cela tombait à pique, il abandonna la lutte, savourant que ses chaussures soient défaites malgré le port de l'uniforme. Il fixa un instant son manteau rouge qui pendait sur le porte-manteau avant de l'enfiler sous le regard interrogateur de Riza.

-Le rouge et le bleu ça ne vas pas vraiment ensemble Edward, déclara Riza.

-Mais si je fais ça, il tapa des mains avant de les poser sur sa veste qui devient tout d'un coup noir, ça passe mieux ?

Le lieutenant l'observa interloquée qu'il ose faire ça avec une telle facilité. Le caducée dans son dos était à peine visible. Ainsi vêtu il ressemblait à Mustang en plus jeune et en blond… Cette réflexion tira un sourire à Hawkeye qui se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

-D'où te viens cette envie d'avoir un manteau ?

-Il commence à faire froid et puis comme ça, je ne ressemble plus à un toutou. En plus, l'épreuve se déroule en extérieur, je n'ai pas forcément envie de tomber malade, justifia le blond.

Riza esquissa un sourire avant de le rejoindre, attrapant sa veste avant de quitter ensemble le bâtiment, prenant la direction du QG pour cette longue journée qui les attendait. La blonde se garda bien de dire qu'ainsi il faisait d'avantage toutou de Mustang.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Je m'ennuis, soupira Edward pour la trentième fois de la matinée.

Il se tenait debout à côté de Mustang, tous les deux droits comme des I tandis que non loin, la centaine de candidats qu'il restait passait l'épreuve pratique.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel cette année. Ça va être dur de trouver un alchimiste mais bon, répondit Mustang, le regard rivé vers l'examen.

-Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes au fait ?

-Rien de nouveau et toi ?

-On a épluché les documents avec Alphonse, je vous en parlerais plus tard, mais on a peut-être des pistes.

-Tant mieux.

-On attend quoi au juste ?

-Une erreur, soupira Roy. On est là au cas où ça tourne mal et qu'il faille intervenir.

-Vu le peu de risques qu'ils prennent, on va pouvoir attendre longtemps avant de bouger le petit doigt, soupira Edward en se massant l'épaule.

-Le manque d'action te rend grognon nabot ?

-Qui c'est que vous traitez de nabot tellement petit qu'il peut se cacher derrière un …

Mais Edward s'arrêta brusquement, l'un des candidats venait de transmuter un énorme ballon au-dessus de leur tête.

-se cacher derrière un… ? chercha à savoir Roy.

-Il y a un souci, souffla Edward en fixant le ballon puis le cercle dessiné au sol.

-Tu es sûr ? interrogea Mustang oubliant leur petite querelle.

Edward ne répondit pas, il se dirigea vers le cercle, faisant fi des remarques des autres militaires, Roy sur ses talons. Le blond se pencha au-dessus du candidat qui était essoufflé à cause de sa transmutation, observant le cercle tracé au sol, faisant abstraction des regards posés sur lui. Soudain il comprit.

-L'imbécile, souffla Edward en constatant que le ballon avait 90% de chance d'exploser. Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

L'homme fixa Edward sans vraiment comprendre avant de donner les ingrédients dont il s'était servi. Petit à petit le visage d'Edward pâlit. Le cercle plus les ingrédients, l'homme avait fabriqué une bombe volante.

-Mais vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?

-Fullmetal ! gronda Roy.

-Cet imbécile a rempli son ballon avec une substance chimique qui a toutes ses chances d'exploser et de faire sauter une partie de la ville.

Mustang fixa Edward, comprenant la gravité de la situation.

-On peut l'empêcher d'exploser ?

-Bien sûr. Mais rester en bas, vous me gêneriez plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Edw….

-Ecouter j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais faites-moi confiance, tonna Edward en tapant dans ses mains, faisant jaillir du sol un socle de pierre qui prenait de plus en plus de hauteur, l'emmenant au plus près du ballon.

Le colonel et tous les autres le regardèrent faire, espérant grandement qu'il n'intervenait pas pour rien. Par son intervention l'examen était annulé, nul doute que s'il le faisait uniquement pour passer l'ennui, Mustang ne se gênerait pas pour l'obliger à porter l'uniforme pendant un mois, même en dehors de la caserne !

Edward arriva au niveau du ballon, bloquant son mouvement avant de taper dans ses mains. Durant le trajet il avait eu le temps de penser à comment faire, il espérait juste que le colonel ne lui en voudrais pas de lui faire un tel coup. Il posa ses mains sur la surface du ballon, espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

-C'est le moment de prouver que tu es toujours un génie, souffla Edward tandis que les éclairs bleus frôlaient le ballon avant de le faire exploser.

Il y eu un grand bruit sourd avant que l'extérieur de la sphère n'explose, déversant un torrent d'eau sur Edward qui se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. La seule chose qu'Edward n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'écroulement de sa structure qui céda sous la pression de l'eau, lui faisant faire un chute d'une dizaine de mètre pour atterrir entre les bras d'Amstrong arrivé-là Dieu seul sait comment.

-Encore en vie ? interrogea l'homme.

-Je suis fait en dur, taquina Edward en quittant les bras de l'homme, observant le sol recouvert d'eau ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour… Y compris le colonel. Désolé, souffla Edward.

Le colonel ne répondit pas, tandis que le général félicitait Edward pour son intervention et annonçait que l'épreuve était de ce fait reportée à la semaine suivante et que l'idiot qui avait fait le ballon se devait d'aider à remettre le terrain en état et était interdit d'examen. Edward en fut presque désolé mais ne le laissa pas voir, il prit la direction du QG, espérant pouvoir prendre une douche pour se nettoyer de la boue qu'il avait sur le visage et autres et aussi passer des vêtements secs.

Edward sortit de la douche une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, enfila son pantalon militaire, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avant de mettre son débardeur, le rentrant dans le pantalon avant de serrer sa ceinture. Il s'observa quelques instant, constatant que ses cheveux encore humides dégoulinaient dans son cou. Il se passa une serviette sur les épaules, laissant ses cheveux détachés tandis qu'il quitter la salle de douche d'appoint, prenant sa veste militaire et sa veste ordinaire pour prendre le chemin du bureau du colonel. Quand il arriva, il ne fut pas étonné de voir tous les regards se tourner vers lui, surpris de le voir arriver aussi calmement et les cheveux détachés qui plus est.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles vraiment à une fille boss, taquina Havoc.

Edward serra les dents avant de poser ses vestes sur le dos de la chaise d'Havoc, frictionnant ses cheveux pour les sécher. Mustang arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, lui aussi s'était changer mais à la différence d'Edward il était parfaitement sec.

-Si je chope ce nabot je lui fais payer cette douche ! gronda le colonel sans remarquer la présence du dit nabot.

-Le nabot vous entend colonel, répondit Edward sans cesser de se sécher les cheveux.

Roy l'observa un instant, constatant que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, de dos et ainsi vêtu on aurait aisément put le confondre avec Riza qui pourtant lui faisait face.

-Maintenant si vous voulez, la prochaine fois je vous laisse claquer des doigts, sauf pour le coup c'est vous qui auriez tout fait exploser, rétorqua Edward en arrêtant de se sécher les cheveux pour s'asseoir sur la chaise d'Havoc. Et arrêter de me regarder comme ça, j'ai saisi l'idée je ressemble à une fille, soupira Edward en s'affalant après avoir croisé le regard du colonel.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille, commença Roy.

-Colonel ! avertie Riza.

Mustang l'observa un instant avant de quitter la pièce pour se chercher une tasse de café. D'instinct, il en fit une autre, n'oubliant d'ajouter un morceau de sucre. C'est seulement en arrivant devant la porte du bureau qu'il se rendit compte que le gage était fini… maintenant qu'il avait la tasse pour le Fullmetal entre les mains, autant dire que c'était pour le réchauffer. Mustang resta cependant interdit en rentrant dans le bureau. Là sous ses yeux, Riza finissait de sécher les cheveux d'Edward avant de lui faire sa natte. Roy s'avança vers cet étrange duo, déposant la tasse à portée de main d'Edward.

-Merci, souffla le plus jeune en prenant la tasse avec son automail.

Roy était toujours autant fasciné par l'éclat métallique de celui-ci, s'étonnant qu'il ne subisse pas les effets de la chaleur, le métal semblant toujours rester froid et ce même par temps de canicule. Edward fixa un instant la tasse avant de tremper ses lèvres, café noir avec un sucre, le colonel avait fini par deviner. Il leva légèrement le visage pour croiser les yeux marron de son supérieur, le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête tandis que son homologue faisait de même avant de retourner à son bureau.

-C'est plus calme entre vous deux, constata Falman.

-On peut pas passer notre vie à nous entretuer verbalement, soupira Edward en savourant son café.

-Dommage ça faisait de l'animation.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward était finalement rentré chez Riza en début d'après-midi. Il n'avait plus rien à faire au QG aujourd'hui, et le colonel était trop occupé pour qu'ils puissent discuter de leurs récentes trouvailles. En chemin, l'alchimiste acheta une gaufre bien chaude à un marchand sur la place, savourant la chaleur de cette gourmandise par ce froid naissant de Décembre. Les guirlandes étaient installées un peu partout dans la ville, lui donnant un air de fêtes. Tout en mangeant sa gaufre, il pensa aux fêtes qui allaient bientôt arriver. Les passerait-il avec son frère, ou bien ici à Central ? Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient mené par automatisme devant l'appartement de Riza. Il monta à l'étage, constatant que le ciel s'assombrissait tandis qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, accueilli chaleureusement par Black Hayate.

-Bonjour voleur de lit, taquina Edward en se mettant à genoux pour caresser l'animal avant de retirer tant bien que mal ses chaussures et son manteau, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber sous les coups de tête de Black qui demandait d'avantage de caresses.

Edward referma la porte tout en continuant de caresser la tête du chien avant que celui ne l'abandonne pour retourner se pelotonner dans la couette sur le lit occupé par Edward. Le blond le regarda partir avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cafetière, se préparant un café. Il avait froid, et un Edward qui a froid est un Edward grognon. Il savoura le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge avant de se décider à prendre une douche bien chaude. Certes, il en avait pris une à la caserne, mais elle avait était rapide, et il ne connaissait que ce moyen-là pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour ressortir ses documents et les éplucher à la recherche d'informations qui aurait pu lui échapper.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, avant de rentrer sous le jet d'eau, constatant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses vêtements noir dans la chambre. Tant pis, il enfilerait l'uniforme. C'était déconcertant la vitesse à laquelle il s'était habitué à ses vêtements bleus. Certes, il avait fini par reprendre son habitude de ne pas faire ses lacets et ce sans se faire sermonner par son supérieur mais il n'était pas encore prêt à porter l'uniforme en continu. C'était trop « toutou » pour lui. Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention que la pluie commençait à tomber dehors. Il était là sous le jet d'eau à se réchauffer, se moquant bien des gros nuages noirs qui commençaient à faire leur apparition, annonçant sans aucun doute un orage.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang quitta son bureau aux alentours de quinze heures, prétextant une pause-café. La raison était tout autre puisqu'il quitta la caserne, marchant sous la pluie battante en direction de l'appartement de son lieutenant. Il devait parler avec le Fullmetal et c'était devenu assez compliqué à faire au travail, il avait la mauvaise impression d'être écouté, surveillé. Le colonel accéléra le pas en entendant gronder le tonnerre. Il n'aimait pas ce temps, sous cette pluie battante, il était aussi vulnérable qu'un chaton. Cela dit, les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel lui rappelaient ceux qu'il produisait en alchimie, annoncé généralement par une série de claquement de doigts et de flammes. Il remonta le col de son manteau, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger de cette pluie. S'il avait su, il aurait fait le chemin en voiture. Cela dit, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été derrière un volant qu'il se demandait s'il savait encore comment faire. Il arriva avec un certain soulagement dans le vestibule de l'immeuble de Hawkeye, s'essuyant les pieds avec énergie avant de commencer à monter dans les étages.

Il pressa soudain le pas quand il entendit le chien du lieutenant aboyer, celui-ci était d'une nature calme sauf s'il y avait un souci, chose qui était sûrement le cas. Roy pria pour que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec Edward, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui parler du cinglé qui se baladait dans les rues et espérait grandement que celui-ci ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

Il rentra sans grand mal dans l'appartement, enfilant déjà son gant en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas trop humide au cas où. Il observa l'appartement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez son lieutenant, c'était toujours aussi bien rangé et ordonné. Roy aperçut bien vite Black Hayate, qui était pelotonné tout tremblant au pied du lit de Riza. Le chien semblait avoir peur des éclairs. Roy souffla avant de se mettre à la recherche du nabot.

-Fullmetal ! appela-t-il en fouillant les autres pièces.

Heureusement pour lui, l'appartement de Riza était moins grand que son duplex. Il entendit la douche couler, ainsi Edward était encore dessous. Mustang tendit l'oreille, hormis la douche, il n'entendait rien, pas même un fredonnement indiquant que le nabot chantait sous la douche.

-Fullmetal, appela de nouveau le colonel.

Aucune réponse. Roy n'avait pourtant pas parlé à voix basse. Il réitéra l'appel… une fois… deux fois… cinq fois… au bout de celle-ci, il déclara haut et fort qu'il allait entrer, s'attendant à des protestations en provenance de la pièce mais rien ! Mustang pesta tandis qu'il forçait la porte, bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avait fini par s'attacher à ce nabot caractériel qui semait le désordre avec une facilité déconcertante sur son passage.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Mustang se figea. Là devant lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même se tenait le Fullmetal. La douche coulait encore sur lui alors qu'il était, pour une raison encore inconnue, habillé d'un débardeur et d'un short sous le jet. Ses cheveux lâchés, dégoulinants dans son dos, tandis que sa tête reposait entre ses bras qui maintenaient fermement serrer contre sa poitrine ses genoux. A le voir ainsi, il était difficile de croire que c'était le Fullmetal Alchimiste, petit génie qui à douze ans à peine été rentré dans l'armée en tant qu'Alchimiste d'état, blondinet caractériel qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte sur sa taille et qui ne se formalisait pas vraiment des règlements, les enfreignant avec tellement de facilité que c'en était devenu une habitude. Le même alchimiste qui était capable de transmuter sans cercle des bâtiments entiers et qui fonçait tête baissée pour combattre les terroristes. A le voir ainsi, apeuré, inoffensif, Roy eut bien du mal à ressentir autre chose que de l'attendrissement, souhaitant plus que tout aider Edward à se calmer de cette peur enfantine.

Le colonel l'observa un moment, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil avant qu'un coup de tonnerre ne gronde dehors faisant sursauter Edward qui leva un visage baigné de larmes, les yeux emplis de terreur en direction de la fenêtre, ne remarquant même pas la présence de son supérieur dans la pièce. Roy, fixa son subordonné, s'approchant doucement de lui avant d'éteindre la douche, remarquant que le nabot n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses yeux restant figé par la terreur que lui inspirait le temps dehors. Il s'agenouilla doucement, se rapprochant d'avantage de lui.

-Edward, appela doucement le colonel.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ses yeux toujours rivés vers la fenêtre. A le voir ainsi, terrifié et les yeux baignant de larmes dont il n'avait sans doute pas conscience, Roy se dit qu'il se devait de le protéger, même si cela impliquait de l'aider à se calmer les jours d'orage. Il posa en douceur une main sur son épaule, s'attendant à le voir sursauter à ce contact mais rien. L'alchimiste tourna vers lui son regard ambré empli de larmes avant de se jeter purement et simplement entre ses bras quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Roy eu juste le temps de refermer les bras autour de son corps qu'il se sentit tomber en arrière. Fort heureusement le mur n'était pas loin, l'empêchant de finir étalé au sol. Il senti les mains d'Edward s'accrocher à sa chemise. Etait-il conscient qu'il se trouvait entre les bras de son supérieur ? Sans doute que non, mais peu importe. Roy essaya de se caler le mieux possible attendant que l'orage passe ou que le Fullmetal se calme. Il sentit de l'eau couler sur sa clavicule, eau provenant des cheveux encore humides d'Edward, tandis que son torse était lui aussi imbibé d'eau d'un autre genre… de larmes. Larmes qu'Edward laissait couler silencieusement, sursautant à chaque détonation du tonnerre. Roy resserra contre lui le corps fin du jeune homme, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, se rendant compte de leur douceur.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Edward pour se calmer, il avait fini par s'endormir contre le colonel tandis que la pluie tombait toujours dehors alors que l'orage se calmait… pour le moment. Roy songea alors à se lever, mais c'était sans compter sur les automails d'Edward et sa fatigue personnelle.

-Tant pis, souffla Mustang en se décidant finalement à rester là où il était, à savoir assis par terre juste à côté de la douche.

Il attrapa une serviette qui trainait là, priant pour que celle-ci soit propre avant de doucement la passer autour d'Edward, l'alchimiste avait froid, étrangement froid. Bon d'accord il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud mais il venait de prendre une douche et l'eau était plus que tiède. Un léger mouvement à l'entrée de la salle de bain fit tourner le regard du colonel. Il vit Black Hayate, assis à la porte, le fixant avec une mine triste.

-Allez viens, je suis plus à ça près, souffla Mustang en invitant le chien à venir s'installer à ses côté, chose que Black Hayate fit sans plus de cérémonie.

Mustang observa le chien s'allonger à ses côté, sa tête à portée de main, tandis que l'animal léchait les doigts de la main de chair d'Edward. Roy eut un sourire tendre face à cette vision, nul doute qu'il devait être beau à voir. Lui, Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flammes, avachi contre un mur de la salle de bain, la salle de bain de son lieutenant d'ailleurs, laissant dormir un nabot particulièrement caractériel sur ses genoux et un chien qui pour l'heure ressemblait plus à une grosse peluche qu'au chien de garde qu'il était pourtant.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Quand Riza rentra aux alentours de seize heures trente, la ville était momentanément privée d'électricité suite aux violents orages. En bas de son immeuble, sa concierge l'interpella, lui donnant une bougie allumée pour l'aider à arriver sans encombre jusqu'à son logement et aussi lui fournir de la lumière le temps qu'elle trouve mieux. Riza l'en remercia avant de monter dans les étages. Elle fut surprise du calme qui régnait dans son appartement et du manque d'accueil de Black Hayate. Elle chercha après lui. Voyant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, elle s'y dirigea, tenant d'une main sa bougie et de l'autre son arme, juste au cas où. Elle fut surprise par la scène qui s'offrit alors à elle.

Black Hayate était bien là, pelotonné contre la jambe droite du colonel qui était adossé contre le mur en carrelage à côté de la douche avec sur ses jambes un Edward Elric fermement accroché à sa chemise, vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon, dormant sans se soucier du reste. Roy leva un regard fatigué en direction de Riza, ne bougeant par pour autant. Le lieutenant s'approcha en silence, ne souhaitant pas réveiller le Fullmetal ou Black Hayate, elle se mit au niveau du colonel avant de lui demander d'une voix douce.

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-Edward a peur de l'orage, souffla Roy.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua le lieutenant.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il en baissant le regard vers le blond. J'étais venu pour discuter avec lui de choses et d'autres quand je l'ai trouvé recroquevillé dans le bac de douche et sans que je ne comprenne comment, il s'est retrouvé niché dans mes bras… La suite, vous l'aurez deviné, Black nous a rejoints et puis… vous êtes arrivé.

Riza opina d'un signe de tête avant de se lever.

-Je vous laisse la bougie, le temps que je fasse bouger Black et ensuite je vous aiderais à vous lever ainsi que votre … colis.

Roy approuva, savourant la lumière de la bougie dans la pièce, se moquant bien de l'atmosphère feutrée que celle-ci donnait à la scène. Riza réveilla en douceur Black, qui lui lécha les mains avant de se lever tel un chat pour la suivre en dehors de la pièce. Roy se retrouva de nouveau seul avec le Fullmetal, passant une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux et observant de plus près ce corps couvert de cicatrices, se disant qu'il ignorait la raison d'un bon nombre d'entre elles. Le nabot semblait mettre un point d'honneur à finir toutes ses missions blessé, se moquant bien des bleus et coupures qui lui marqueraient le corps pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Roy observa ses automails, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il les avait changés. Comment aurait-il pu oublier, ça s'était passé dans son bureau et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse faire aussi mal. Edward n'était pas du style douillet, par conséquent il ne criait pas pour une écharde dans un doigt contrairement à certains alors l'entendre crier de douleur comme il l'avait fait avait profondément retourné le colonel… et les autres membres de son équipe.

Le lieutenant revint dans la pièce, débarrasser de sa veste prête à aider son supérieur pour se lever. Ils mirent un certain à trouver comment faire, Edward ayant dans son sommeil raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de Roy quand celui-ci avait entamé un mouvement pour se lever. Fort heureusement, en y allant doucement, Roy réussit à se lever et avec l'aide de Riza, il atteignit le bureau de celle-ci, constatant que le canapé qui était censé s'y trouver avait laissé place à un lit, et que les affaires d'Edward étaient proprement entassées dans un coin de la pièce, ses uniformes mis sur cintres accrochés à la poignée de la fenêtre. Avec délicatesse, il posa Edward sur le lit, et aidé de Riza, il réussit à se défaire de sa prise. Il dû cependant y laisser sa veste d'uniforme car Edward avait dans son sommeil attrapé sa manche et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher.

-On devrait laisser la porte ouverte, suggéra Hawkeye en regardant Edward se pelotonner dans le lit, recouvert par une couette que Mustang lui avait déposé avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, serrant entre ses mains la veste de Roy comme s'il s'agissait de son ours en peluche.

Mustang approuva, laissant la porte grande ouverte tandis que Riza avait réussi à dénicher dieu sait où une veilleuse en forme de nounours. Roy se garda bien de chercher une explication quant à savoir pourquoi son lieutenant était en possession d'un objet destiné normalement aux enfants, admettant que l'idée de la veilleuse était un bon moyen pour qu'Edward ne panique pas en se réveillant dans une pièce beaucoup trop noire après la crise de panique qu'il avait fait.

Riza observa le jeune homme avant de prendre la direction de sa cuisine suivie par son supérieur, servant deux grandes tasses de café bien noir. L'un comme l'autre en avaient grandement besoin.

-Roy, entama Riza après un moment de silence brisé uniquement par le bruit de leur café, je m'inquiète pour Edward.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule.

-Il a changé depuis ce fameux soir. Il semble fragilisé.

-C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit désormais dans mon équipe, je vais pouvoir le surveiller de près.

-Encore plus qu'avant tu veux dire.

-En effet.

-Il faudrait le prévenir, pour Meylan.

-Cela fait bientôt deux semaines qu'il ne s'est pas montré, peut-être est-il parti de la ville.

-Ou il attend le bon moment pour frapper.

-C'est une éventualité aussi, souffla Roy en faisant tourner sa tasse, mélangeant ainsi le peu de café qu'il restait au fond de celle-ci avant de tourner la tête vers la porte de la pièce où reposait le Fullmetal.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 21/01/2019

 **NOTE :** Normalement ce chapitre devait être publier le 31 mais j'ai décider de vous l'offrir en avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et plein de bonne chose pour 2019 : santé, amour, argent et tout ça.


	6. Chapter 6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dédicace / Note :_ Plein de petits clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, à commencer pour l'épisode avec Nina

(pas de panique, je suis sadique mais je n'ai pas était jusqu'à faire un flash back )

ainsi que l'épisode flamme versus fullmetal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 6

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward se réveilla avec l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. L'alchimiste se redressa sur son lit, se grattant la tête dans l'espoir de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait vaguement de l'orage qui avait grondé au moment où il sortait de la douche mais après… Rien. Comment était-il arrivé dans le lit ? C'était pour l'heure actuelle une énigme. Edward s'étira avant de se lever, s'étonnant de l'absence de Black Hayate sur le lit, le chien ayant pris ses aises durant son absence.

Il rentra dans le salon, observant Black Hayate qui mangeait tranquillement. Il s'avança vers l'animal pour lui faire une caresse avant de se redresser. Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva un mot de Riza.

 _« Bonjour Edward._

 _J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu n'avais pas l'air en grande forme hier quand je suis rentrée._

 _Je passe la journée au QG, je laisse Black Hayate veiller sur toi._

 _Riza »_

Le mot était simple mais Edward voyait en ce mot de la tendresse et une pointe d'inquiétude aussi. Edward regarda l'heure, constatant qu'il était bientôt midi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi, mais rien de bien étonnant en y repensant. La veille il y avait eu de l'orage et Edward et lui étaient loin d'être amis. Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Black Hayate avant de finalement aller dans le bureau pour s'habiller. Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine prenant le mot de Riza qu'il plia délicatement avant de le mettre dans son carnet. C'était un peu bête mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de petits mots, et ça renforçait l'idée de famille qu'il se faisait de la part des militaires de l'équipe Mustang. Edward sorti ensuite de l'appartement, bien décider à profiter de cette douce journée de décembre durant le trajet qui menait à la caserne. Heureusement, Riza lui avait confié un double des clés la veille, il put donc fermer la porte sans avoir recours à l'alchimie. En chemin, il fit une halte dans une boulangerie qui servait des sandwichs chauds. L'alchimiste régla son achat, prenant également une dizaine de cookies pour les partager à la caserne. Il mit presque une heure à arriver au bureau, prenant son temps malgré le vent qui commençait à se lever.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Edward en arrivant dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se levèrent vers lui, étonnés de le voir arriver aussi tard et d'aussi bonne humeur.

-Salut boss, salua Havoc.

-Panne de réveil ? taquina Breda.

-Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Edward en déposant sa veste sur la chaise d'Havoc.

-Edward, comment vas-tu ? interrogea Riza en arrivant dans la pièce en compagnie du colonel.

-Bien, même si j'ai zappé un bout de la nuit, souffla Edward, mais sinon ça va. D'ailleurs j'ai ramené des cookies.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Breda se jeta sur lui, arrachant presque le sachet de ses mains.

-Vous avez l'air mort de faim, taquina Edward.

-On n'a pas encore mangé, avoua Falman en prenant un cookie à son tour.

-Comment cela se fait ? s'étonna Edward.

-Une grosse affaire, souffla Roy en s'emparant également d'un cookie, remerciant d'un signe de tête l'alchimiste. D'ailleurs faudrait que je t'en jette deux mots, à propos de ça et d'autres choses aussi. Et puis ton bureau a été installé, termina Mustang en désignant le meuble installé dans la pièce.

-Mon bureau ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu es sous ma responsabilité de manière officielle, tu as ton bureau. On l'a mis dans le coin, vu que tu ne seras pas souvent là, informa Mustang.

-Moi ça me vas, répondit Edward en apercevant le dit bureau avec chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

-Je vais chercher un café, quelqu'un en veux ? interrogea Havoc.

Pour toute réponse, Riza, Roy, Falman et Breda montrèrent leur tasse encore fumante. Seul Fuery lui répondit positivement d'un léger signe de tête.

-Je te suis, répondit Edward en posant le sachet de cookie sur l'un des bureaux. Et laissez m'en un !

Une fois la porte fermée, Riza et Roy échangèrent un regard, se demandant de quoi exactement Edward se souvenait des évènements de la veille. L'alchimiste revint bien vite avec le sous-lieutenant, portant trois tasses encore fumantes. Edward fixa alors le bureau où il avait laissé les cookies et constata que le sac était vide. Il posa sa tasse, et retourna le sac. Rien, pas une miette !

-Non mais sérieusement ! Gronda le plus jeune.

Le colonel observa Edward fixer les occupants de la pièce à tour de rôle, cherchant des yeux après une moitié de cookie disparu depuis longtemps. Certes, ce n'étais pas sympa mais le fait est qu'ils avaient tous faim, et nul doute que le nabot avait sans doute mangé quelque chose en route. Le sachet était arrivé entier et pour l'avoir vu faire quelques jours auparavant, un sachet de cookies ne restait jamais en état si Edward avait faim. L'homme souffla avant de regarder sa main dans laquelle il restait justement un morceau de cookie, plus un quart qu'une moitié mais c'était toujours ça.

-Fullmetal, dans mon bureau, rappela Roy en prenant la direction de son bureau.

L'alchimiste le suivit, prenant avec lui sa tasse et maudissant intérieurement ses désormais collègues.

-On va commencer par la paperasse, souffla le plus vieux en montrant une feuille à Edward. C'est ton affectation à mon équipe. A toi de décider si oui on non tu veux en être.

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, sourit Edward en prenant un stylo pour signer le papier, n'oubliant pas de mettre son matricule au-dessus de celle-ci.

-Bien. Maintenant tiens, sourit Roy en lui donnant le bout de cookies restant.

-Si je n'avais pas signé vous l'auriez gardé ? interrogea le plus jeune, son geste en suspens pour attraper le cookie.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Mustang. Et avant que ne te mettes à chercher quoi que ce soit de louche, je l'ai pris dans le sachet que tu as ramené.

-J'ai plus aucune inquiétude là-dessus, maintenant que je suis sous votre commandement de manière permanente, taquina Edward en mordant le cookie après l'avoir trempé dans le café.

Le colonel fixa son subordonné, se disant que la suite de leur conversation allait être bien moins joyeuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que des petits génies comme Edward existent ? Se rendait-il compte des ennemis qui lui tournaient autour en continu, restant dans l'ombre pour attendre le meilleur moment avant d'attaquer. Mustang posa ses coudes sur son bureau, croisant ses doigts avant de poser sa tête contre eux.

-La suite risque d'être moins joyeuse, commença Roy en faisant redresser la tête d'Edward qui le fixait désormais avec attention. Tu te souviens qu'il y a quelques jours je t'ai dis de te méfier car quelqu'un rodait dans les parages et que cette personne n'avait pas forcément de bonnes intentions en tête.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Nous ignorons l'identité de cette personne, son nom de code est Meylan. Il est sorti de nulle part il y a trois semaines environ, s'attaquant aux militaires et principalement aux alchimistes.

-Comme Scar, souffla Edward.

-Oui, affirma le colonel. Nous ne connaissons pas ses réelles motivations. Jusque maintenant, il n'a fait que des blessés, contrairement à Scar qui tuait dès le début. Il n'utilise pas l'alchimie et son visage est toujours dissimulé derrière un grand capuchon noir. Physiquement parlant il est grand et mince.

-Vous n'en savez pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Edward.

-Non, sauf une chose que nous avons découvert à force d'éplucher les rapports sur ses actes de violence. Roy s'arrêta avant de souffler, il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de se saisir d'une feuille blanche où un symbole était griffonné qu'il observa brièvement avant de le montrer à Edward. Il porte l'ouroboros sur la jambe gauche.

Edward fixa Roy avant d'observer la feuille. Les homoculus étaient bel et bien revenus, du moins l'un d'entre eux. Et le fait qu'il montre son tatouage était de la pure provocation. Rien de bien étonnant venant de sa part.

-Envy, gronda Edward.

-Exactement, confirma Mustang. Ecoutes, je sais ce qui te passe par la tête. Tu te penses responsable de tout ça, tu te dis que si Envy est revenu alors d'autres le sont peut-être aussi, que tu n'aurais pas dû finir ce fichu cercle. Je t'arrête tout de suite Fullmetal, avec ou sans toi, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de revenir. L'avantage c'est que tu sais comment les battre et on sait ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'Envy soit seul ou non, il va chercher la pierre. A nous de l'arrêter avant.

-Colonel, tout ça c'est…

-Pas mes affaires ? Bien d'accord avec toi. Ce sont les affaires de toute l'équipe.

-Colonel, je vous remercie, mais si Envy est revenu c'est à cause de moi. Il a trop besoin de moi pour me tuer.

-Avant peut-être, mais maintenant… tu t'es fait pas mal d'ennemis Edward, et comme tu le sais, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Envy ne mettra pas longtemps à mettre la main sur ceux-là et faire en sorte de se servir de toi pour avoir un corps. Puisqu'au final c'est bien ça qu'il veut non ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Roy en fixant Edward.

Celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, se souvenant de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Envy.

-Il en a après Hohenheim, avoua Edward, et par prolongement après moi. Il me reproche d'être son fils, qu'il m'a préféré à lui, enfin ce genre de chose.

-Je vois, une querelle familiale, taquina Mustang.

-C'est ça marrez-vous, soupira l'alchimiste.

-Ed, on va résoudre ça, affirma Mustang, ne prêtant pas attention à l'utilisation du diminutif. Mais avant de se plonger dans le cas Envy, on doit résoudre cette histoire de cercle de transmutation humaine sans prix, qui sait les dégâts que ça pourrait faire entre de mauvaises mains.

-Vous avez raison, colonel.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward avait passé le reste de la journée à éplucher la paperasse en compagnie des autres militaires, jonglant entre le cas Meylan/Envy et les documents écrits par Hohenheim. Pour le moment le colonel et Edward garderaient pour eux la véritable identité de Meylan, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter les autres militaires et causer d'avantage d'ennuis à Edward. Celui-ci allait devoir sans doute donner des explications une fois cette histoire réglée, fort heureusement elle n'était pas sur le point de se résoudre, laissant le temps aux deux gradés d'établir un semblant de plan de secours ou une explication à peu près possible.

-Tu repars quand en mission ? interrogea Breda en terminant de lire un rapport pour la énième fois.

-Aucune idée, vu que je dois être de nouveau présent pour vendredi prochain, répondit Edward sans lever le nez de ses feuilles.

-Vendredi prochain ? questionna Havoc avec étonnement.

-L'épreuve finale a été annulée suite à mon intervention.

-Quelle idée aussi, souffla Roy.

-Vous dites ça pour moi ou pour l'idiot qui a fait la transmutation ? questionna le Fullmétal.

-Un peu les deux, avoua Mustang avec un sourire.

-J'aurais dû le laisser exploser, souffla avec un sourire Edward.

-Des fois je me demande si tu n'as pas un penchant pour la pyromanie, soupira Roy.

-C'est juste maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ! s'étonna Edward dans un rire.

-J'avais encore un doute, taquina le colonel.

-Ben maintenant c'est réglé. Et vu que c'est l'armée qui paie je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais.

-Il l'avoue en plus, s'exaspéra Roy, faisant rire les militaires présents dans la pièce y compris le nabot.

Tandis que l'ambiance dans la pièce était détendue, dehors le temps se mit à changer. De gros nuages noirs apparurent et un éclair jaillit sans prévenir faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mustang et Hawkeye échangèrent un regard avant de fixer Edward donc les yeux s'étaient agrandis en entendant le coup de tonnerre qui suivit. En même pas deux secondes, l'alchimiste était passé du rire à la terreur.

-La vache ! s'exclama Fuery.

-Je pense qu'il serait sage de rentrer avant que le temps se gâte, déclara soudain Falman.

-En effet, laissons ça là, ordonna Mustang en fixant Edward qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Alors que Falman ouvrait la porte, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

-Génial ! souffla Breda.

Un nouvel éclair jaillit, zébrant le ciel de son éclat si particulier.

-On fait quoi boss ? interrogea Havoc à l'intention de Mustang.

-Breda, Fuery allez voir s'il n'y a pas besoin d'aide, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup dans le bâtiment donc je pense que ça ne sera pas du luxe, ordonna Mustang. Falman, Havoc essayez de nous trouver des lampes ou des bougies. Pas la peine de cherchez ici, je sais qu'il n'y en a pas, ajouta le colonel.

Tous partirent donc remplir leur « mission », alors que Falman venait de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte, celle-ci se rouvrit en fracas sur la personne de Maes Hugues.

-Roy ! entama Hugues en arrivant dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans tout Central, ma petit Elysia d'amour va avoir peur sans son papounet, termina de manière laconique le lieutenant-colonel.

-Ben va la voir ! répondit Roy donc l'attention était centrée sur un certain blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-On est bloqué ici, au cas où tu l'as oublié le bâtiment est super sécurisé et du coup…

-La panne d'électricité a déclenché le générateur qui a bloqué les issues, termina dans un souffle Mustang, se rendant compte de la situation.

-Exactement, affirma Hugues. Maintenant peut-être qu'Ed peut aider, un coup d'alchimie et hop on sort tout le monde par les étages, proposa Maes en fixant le dos d'Edward.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, plus violent, plus bruyant que les précédents. Edward ne tient pas plus et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se faufilant sous son bureau, les genoux serrés contre lui, la tête calée entre eux et les mains serrées sur sa tête. Riza, Roy et Maes se rapprochèrent du bureau du Fullmetal avant de se pencher pour le voir ainsi installé.

-Il a peur de l'orage, souffla Hugues à voix basse.

-Oui, affirma Riza.

-Je l'ai trouvé exactement pareil hier en allant le voir chez Riza.

-A ce stade-là on pourrait presque parler de phobies, fit remarquer Hugues.

-En effet, approuva Roy.

La porte s'ouvrir sur Havoc qui tenait entre ses mains une drôle de lampe.

-La veilleuse d'Elysia, s'exclama soudain Hugues en la prenant des mains du sous-lieutenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une veilleuse ?

-Elysia me l'a donné ce matin au cas où il y a de l'orage, elle ne voulait pas que j'ai peur. Elle n'est pas trop chou ma fifille, termina Hugues en allumant la veilleuse.

-Si si, bon allez passes-moi ça, rétorqua Mustang en arrachant l'objet des mains de son ami.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites boss ? interrogea Havoc en regardant Mustang se mettre à genoux à côté de Riza, devant le bureau du Fullmetal.

Mustang ne lui répondit pas. Délicatement il posa la lumière au sol, sous le bureau, avant de lentement la glisser dans le trou. Havoc le regarda faire, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir sous ce fichu bureau. Et où était Edward d'ailleurs ?

-Edward, appela à voix basse Riza.

Voilà qui répondait à la question d'Havoc. Edward était donc sous le bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fichait ?

-Edward a peur des orages, informa à voix basse Hugues.

-Sérieux ! s'étonna l'homme.

Hugues se contenta d'hocher la tête. La faible lumière de la veilleuse se diffusait sur le sol, éclairant de manière assez étrange les deux militaires installés devant le bureau.

-Edward, ça va aller, murmura Riza, tu es en sécurité ici, affirma la femme.

Edward releva quelque peu la tête. Il aperçut les visages inquiets du colonel et du lieutenant, ainsi que la petite veilleuse placée non loin de lui, diffusant une lumière rassurante. Mustang le regarda avant d'attraper la veste rouge du nabot qui trainait là, la déposant délicatement sur Edward, tentant ainsi de l'aider à surmonter cette étrange peur. Cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner jusqu'au moment où un nouvel éclair surgit, faisant sursauter Edward qui se jeta entre les bras de la première personne venu tout en fermant les yeux. Il se fichait de savoir qui était dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ou même de passer pour un gamin apeuré par l'orage. Il voulait juste sentir quelqu'un le protéger, c'était idiot mais cela le rassurait un peu. Si Alphonse avait été là avec son armure nul doute qu'il se serait planqué dedans, il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises déjà. Mustang resserra ses bras autour du corps d'Edward, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours que l'alchimiste se jetait sur lui de la sorte. Ça allait finir par devenir une habitude. Fort heureusement, aucun des militaires présents dans la pièce ne le jugerais sur un tel acte, surtout en voyant dans quel état était Edward. Lentement Riza pris la veste rouge d'Edward qui était tombée quand il s'était jeté sur Roy, et la déposa délicatement sur Edward alors que Mustang la maintenait en même temps que sa prise sur le jeune homme.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là, avoua Riza.

-Moi non plus. J'aimerais savoir ce qui peut provoquer une telle peur, je doute que ce soit juste l'orage. Il doit y avoir autre chose, affirma Mustang en regardant Edward, tout tremblant entre ses bras.

L'alchimiste s'était de nouveau accroché à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant échapper quelques larmes. En sentant ses perles d'eau venir s'échouer sur sa chemise, Roy resserra sa prise. Nul doute qu'Edward serait déjà assez gêné de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter à cela le fait que les autres l'ai vu pleurer. Un nouvel coup de tonnerre retentit, tandis que la pluie dehors commençait à tomber avec acharnement.

-Tucker ! déclara soudain Hugues.

-Quoi Tucker ? interrogea Havoc.

-La nuit où il a voulu jouer à Dieu avec sa fille et son chien, le soir où Edward a vu la chimère et quand Scar la... enfin bref... il pleuvait ce soir-là, il y avait même de l'orage, affirma Hugues.

-Vous êtes sur ? interrogea Havoc.

-On n'oublie pas une nuit pareille, confirma Roy à la place du lieutenant-colonel qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et cette nuit-là, quand nous sommes allés à Resembool, repensa Riza.

-Il y avait de l'orage aussi, se rappela Mustang en baissant la tête vers Edward.

Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Pour lui l'orage était sans doute synonyme de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

-Et sinon pour Edward, on fait quoi ?

-Hier, il a mis presque une heure à se calmer, souffla Roy en s'installant plus confortablement, calant ainsi mieux Edward entre ses bras.

-Vous êtes resté ainsi caler entre le mur de la salle de bain et Black pendant une heure ! s'étonna Riza.

-La salle de bain ! enchaina Havoc.

-Dis donc, tu as des trucs à me raconter toi, taquina Hugues.

Le colonel souffla pour la forme, bénissant qu'ils ne soient qu'eux dans la pièce à cette instant.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il a deux membres en acier blindé, se justifia Mustang en se gardant bien de dire que soulever Edward n'étais pas un réel problème en fait.

Il avait aimé se sentir utile pour Edward, sentir que pour une fois il avait réellement besoin de lui. Le voir aussi diminué était inédit, ou presque, la dernière fois remontait justement à cette nuit chez les Rockbell et à l'époque il ignorait que ce gamin d'à peine dix ans aller autant chambouler sa vie.

-Pas faux, répondit Havoc. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là, si ?

-Techniquement non. Mais tant qu'il n'est pas calme, on aura du mal à le faire bouger.

-On peut peut-être vous aider à aller jusqu'à votre bureau.

-Bonne idée, répondit Mustang.

Au moment où Havoc et Hugues soutenaient Roy pour l'aider à se lever, Edward, sentant l'homme bouger, se raccrocha davantage à lui, enserrant son cou et sa taille avec ses bras et ses jambes, dans une parfaite imitation d'Elysia quand elle s'accrochait à son père dans le but de l'empêcher de quitter la maison, chose qui fonctionnait assez bien avec Hugues d'ailleurs, le faisant arriver assez souvent en retard.

-Hé bien on dirait que…

-Maes, tais-toi ! ordonna presque Roy en passant ses bras sous les fesses d'Edward comme on fait avec un enfant pour le soutenir et l'empêcher ainsi de glisser, chose dont il doutait fortement vu comment l'alchimiste était accroché à lui.

Lentement, Roy retourna à son bureau, éclairé par la veilleuse que Riza tenait dans ses mains. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Mustang se laissa tomber plus qu'autre chose sur l'un de ses canapés, tandis que le lieutenant déposait la petite lampe sur la table. Hugues attrapa la veste de Roy, posée sur son dossier de chaise avant d'en recouvrir Edward qui n'avait pas bougé de sur Roy, ne desserrant pas sa prise sur l'homme.

-Merci.

-De rien, il semble avoir froid, répondit Hugues.

-En effet, et je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faute de ses automails.

-Sinon, tu as beaucoup de mal à le soulever en effet, répliqua à voix basse Maes.

-N'en rajoute pas, souffla Mustang.

-Moi ? Ce serait mal me connaitre. Je constate juste que depuis quelques temps tu agis différemment avec lui.

-On en reparlera quand la mer sera plus calme.

-Comptes sur moi pour te le rappeler, affirma Hugues en s'éloignant.

-Il va falloir attendre que l'électricité revienne, et pour Edward ? interrogea Riza.

-Ton appartement est bien trop loin, je doute qu'il supporte un tel voyage avec le temps qu'il fait, répondit Mustang.

-On pourrait lui trouver une chambre dans les dortoirs, proposa Havoc.

-Bonne idée. Je te suis, affirma le colonel en commençant à se lever.

-Maintenant ! s'étonna Havoc.

-Pourquoi attendre. En plus il doit n'y avoir personne dans les couloirs vu qu'ils sont tous en train de chercher à réparer les circuits, affirma Hugues.

-Ok boss, répondit Havoc en quittant la pièce, Mustang sur ses talons.

Riza et Maes restèrent dans le bureau, attendant les autres membres de l'équipe. Havoc marcha assez lentement pour permettre à Mustang de le suivre sans trop de soucis et surveiller aussi que personne ne trainait dans les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient pour rejoindre le dortoir. Nul doute que le colonel, comme Edward, lui en voudrait si cette histoire venait à se savoir par son manque de vigilance. Havoc ne savait pas lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur mais une chose était sûr : il n'avait pas envie de se les mettre à dos. Ils mirent à peine quinze minutes pour rejoindre la chambre occupée par Havoc. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le colonel avec son « paquet », il l'installa sur le lit, essayant tant bien que mal de sortir de l'emprise de Edward mais c'était sans compter sur l'orage qui gronda une nouvelle fois dehors, faisant se réagripper plus fermement Edward à Roy. L'homme souffla avant de se redresser, s'installant tant bien que mal sur le lit avec son subordonnée toujours fermement accroché à lui.

-Je vous laisse là du coup, répondit Havoc en déposant la clé de la chambre sur la table basse.

-Merci pour ton aide Jean.

-Pas de souci boss.

-Tu vas dormir où ? Et comment tu vas justifier ça ?

-Le justificatif je vous laisse vous en charger, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais squatter chez Breda, rassura Havoc en prenant déjà sa trousse de toilette.

En ouvrant la porte pour sortir, il constata que la lumière était revenue, dehors la pluie semblait s'être calmée quelque peu et Edward dormait plus ou moins paisiblement entre les bras de Roy. C'était vraiment une vision étrange d'ailleurs, pleine de quelque chose que le sous-lieutenant ne pouvait pour l'heure imaginer.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Edward entre ses bras. L'alchimiste s'était bien entendu calmer et dormais paisiblement mais il était toujours fermement accrocher à la veste du colonel, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Avait-il conscience que c'était son supérieur qui lui servait d'ours en peluche ? Sans doute que non, et quand bien même, Mustang s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de savoir Edward en sécurité et dormant sereinement malgré l'orage qui faisait rage dehors. Au cours de la nuit, l'électricité avait une nouvelle fois désertée et personne n'avait remis le système en route. Edward pourrait sans nul doute résoudre le souci d'un claquement de main.

Roy baissa la tête pour observer Edward, constatant que le jeune homme entre ses bras n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont il avait l'habitude, caractériel et fort. Le colonel s'étonnait de le voir ainsi, sous un jour nouveau. Le nabot ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Fermement agrippé à sa veste, il avait fini par se nicher tout contre lui, resserrant ses jambes contre son buste. Ainsi installé, il faisait penser à Elysia quand elle s'endormait sur Hugues lors des soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble autour d'un bon repas. Tout à ses pensées, Roy avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, ses bras entourant malgré lui le corps d'Edward.

Le réveil d'Havoc sonna à six heures trente. Roy sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine. D'une manière qu'il ignorait, il avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit de son Sous-lieutenant, avec Edward encore accroché à lui. L'alchimiste avait sans aucun doute suivi son mouvement vu comment il était toujours fermement accroché à lui. Le poids sur la poitrine de Mustang venait donc du blond et de ses automails ! Mustang ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se tourner vers ce fichu réveil dans le but de le faire taire mais ce fut un coup d'automail qui fracassa le réveil puis un grondement un peu sourd.

-J'aime pas le matin, grogna Edward sans ouvrir les yeux ni même bouger.

Roy l'observa s'étirer, ne bougeant pas. Il ignorait comment le blond allait réagir face à cette situation, lui-même ne savait pas comment faire. Edward s'étira donc avant de se gratter la tête avec sa main de chair pour ensuite s'asseoir, regardant ce qui l'entourait d'un air un peu perdu, assis sur les abdominaux du colonel, se moquant bien de le faire souffrir par son poids. Il y avait de quoi, il était à la caserne, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous-là, souffla Edward avant de remarquer la présence du colonel. Mustang ! s'étonna Edward qui se moquer bien de savoir si le dénommé dormait ou non.

-Quel réveil, soupira Roy en faisant face à Edward. Peux-tu, s'il te plait, te bouger.

-Oups, souffla Edward avant de se décaler sur le côté. Désolé.

-Pas grave, répondit Mustang.

-Mais du coup… Vous faites quoi là, enfin on fait quoi ici ? Il s'est passé quoi ? interrogea Edward d'un air légèrement paniqué.

-Calmes-toi, tenta de rassurer le gradé, il y a eu de l'orage hier soir. On a bien essayé de te calmer mais…

-Je sais, souffla Edward, tout à fait conscient de l'état dans lequel le mettait l'orage. Mais du coup, vous faites quoi là ?

-Je t'ai servi de peluche, si on peut dire.

-Désolé, rougit Edward en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, soupira Mustang qui le trouvait bien trop adorable à ce moment précis.

-Hein !

-Avant-hier, l'orage chez Riza, rappela Roy.

-C'était vous aussi ?

Mustang hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Laissant le temps à Edward d'assimiler tout ça. L'alchimiste s'était souvenu de s'être jeter sur quelqu'un et que cette personne l'avait aidé à se calmer, il avait pensé que c'était Riza, bien qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit capable de le porter de la salle de bain à son lit-canapé, avec ses automail il faisait quand même son poids.

-Avant c'était Al, mais… Désolé colonel.

-De quoi ? On a tous nos propres peurs et leurs raisons.

-Vous aussi ? interrogea Edward.

-Ishbal, souffla simplement Roy.

Ce simple mot disait tout sans épiloguer sur le sujet. Le colonel avait sans aucun doute vu des horreurs durant cette guerre, ça devait sans doute le hanter encore à certains moments.

-Allons nous doucher avant de manger et retourner au bureau, conseilla Mustang.

-Bonne idée, affirma Edward.

Le blond remarqua soudain la présence de la veste noire du colonel sur ses épaules, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas tomber ou bouger ? Cette question n'aurait sans doute pas de réponse. Edward s'empara du tissu avant de le rendre au colonel qui l'en remercia d'un simple signe de tête.

-Tu devrais peut-être réparer le réveil d'Havoc avant de partir, suggéra Roy en voyant le dit réveil en morceaux sur le sol.

-Oui, répondit Edward avant de claquer des mains, réparant l'objet en deux secondes avant de le déposer soigneusement sur la table de chevet.

-C'est tellement simple quand on te voit faire, soupira Mustang en quittant la pièce derrière Edward pour la refermer à clé.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, enfin si on peut dire.

Mustang esquissa un sourire, Edward était toujours le même au final, il n'aimait pas spécialement les compliments, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le retourner même quand il n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Colonel, entama Edward alors qu'il était entré dans l'une des cabines de douche. A propos de l'orage…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Roy avec un sourire.

-Merci, souffla Edward avant de se mettre sous le jet de la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, surtout après une telle nuit.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward avait été réparé le système électrique de la caserne avec un simple claquement de main avant de rejoindre Mustang dans le bureau, ils devaient encore et toujours travailler sur les documents de Hohenheim et tenter de découvrir ce que voulais réellement Envy. Hugues arriva dans la pièce le premier, esquissant un sourire tandis qu'il déposait devant Edward une petite veilleuse en forme de cheval, avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Edward s'en saisit, le remerciant d'un geste de tête avant de poser la veilleuse sur son bureau. Celle-ci était assez jolie, et puis ses collègues n'étaient pas du style à se moquer de quelque chose d'aussi simple. Fuery arrivait toutes les semaines avec un bouquet de fleurs pour égayer la pièce si sobre en temps normal. Havoc était friand des horoscopes et Breda achetait des magazines féminins pour en copier les recettes. Aucun d'eux ne songerait à le juger pour une petite figurine de cheval installée sur son bureau. Cela dit, heureusement que c'était cette forme là et non une fleur ou encore un poussin, nul doute qu'Edward ne l'aurais pas assumé sinon. Hugues discuta brièvement à voix basse avec Mustang avant de ressortir, disant qu'il devait retrouver Amstrong. Une fois partit, ce fut Riza, Havoc et Falman qui arrivèrent puis Fuery et Breda. L'équipe était donc au complet ! Dehors le temps était sombre, encore et toujours, l'orage risquait sans doute de revenir.

-S'il continu de faire ce temps, ça va être compliqué pour la dernière épreuve, soupira Mustang

-On ne peut pas la faire passer en intérieur ? interrogea Falman

-Si, mais on peut moins juger leur compétence ainsi, avoua Roy.

-Et pourquoi pas sous forme de combat ? questionna Edward sans lever le nez de ses feuilles.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ? questionna Edward en relevant la tête face à ce silence.

-ça peut être une bonne idée, songea le colonel. Fullmetal, viens avec moi, on va en discuter avec le général.

-Maintenant ?!

-Il doit y avoir une réunion lundi, si on lui trouve la solution, nul doute qu'il sera te remercier.

-Fini l'uniforme ! s'enjoua déjà Edward.

-Je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs… il observa le nabot. Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu en mettes un pour aller voir le général.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est une obsession c'est pas possible. Et puis je ne l'ai pas sur moi, termina Edward.

-Un coup d'alchimie et ça devrais être régler non ?

Edward souffla avant de claquer des mains, les appliquant ensuite sur ses vêtements qui aussitôt prirent une couleur bleue. Le colonel savait qu'il pouvait faire ça, il l'avait déjà tellement fait pour se faire un pseudo déguisement, alors changer la couleur de ses vêtements était largement dans ses cordes.

-Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Le colonel approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir avec le commandant en direction du bureau du général.

-Général, salua Mustang une fois dans le bureau.

-Colonel Mustang, Commandant Elric. Répondit en retour le général.

-Le Fullmetal a eu une idée pour la dernière épreuve de l'examen.

-Au vu du temps, j'espère que c'est une bonne idée.

-Faire passer l'examen en intérieur, sous forme de combat, répondit Edward.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, peut-être même qu'une démonstration pourrait être faite. Si je me souviens bien, vous devez repasser tous les deux devant le jury pour votre titre d'alchimie.

-C'est exact, approuva Roy.

Edward fixait les deux hommes, ainsi donc ça allait encore se dérouler ainsi. La dernière fois il avait justifié ce choix d'examen par une histoire de chaton abandonné, mais cette année c'était une toute autre raison.

-Bien, c'est donc réglé. L'examen aura lieu lundi, dans le bâtiment militaire à l'extérieur de la ville, sous forme de combat. Vous en profiterez pour passer votre renouvellement, s'enjoua l'homme.

Roy et Edward prirent congé après un bref salut militaire.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je mette l'uniforme, informa Edward en redonnant leur couleur à ses vêtements.

-Tu ne vas pas toujours pouvoir porter ces vêtements Ed, grandis un peu.

-Hé !

-Toujours aussi susceptible nabot, s'amusa Roy.

-Espèce de vieux crouton.

C'est en s'insultant qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du colonel, faisant sourire le reste de l'équipe, heureux de voir agir comme avant.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward courait à travers les rues de la capitale, il ne s'était pas réveillé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riza ne l'avais pas fait. Il y avait eu de l'orage tout le week-end avec plus ou moins de pluies en même temps. Le ciel était encore rempli de nuages noirs et le sol gorgé d'eau. Heureusement Edward connaissait des raccourcis à travers la ville et arriva juste à l'heure dans le bâtiment.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde semble être arrivé, entama le général en voyant Edward apparaitre le plus discrètement possible à côté du lieutenant Hawkeye, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Au vu des récents événements météorologiques, votre épreuve finale se déroulera ici sous forme de combat alchimique. Vous devait donc utiliser principalement vos connaissances dans ce domaine. Le Fullmetal ainsi que le flamme alchimiste ont bien gentiment accepté de vous montrer l'exemple.

-Tu parles, il nous a forcé oui, bougonna Edward en prenant place cependant dans l'espèce d'arène installée pour l'épreuve.

-Pas de dégâts que tu ne puisses réparer Edward.

-Comme la dernière fois, taquina le blond.

Roy opina, retenant difficilement un sourire face à ce souvenir.

-Vous pouvez commencer, tonna la voix du général.

Roy et Edward fixèrent leurs collègues, tous avait pris leur distance, mettant Amstrong en avant au cas où. C'était bien les connaitre. Edward regarda un instant ses vêtements avant de claquer dans ses mains, faisant sourire Mustang qui se doutait bien que le nabot ne resterait pas en uniforme.

-Autant faire les choses correctement, déclara Edward en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour laisser l'alchimie matérialiser ses vêtements habituels.

-Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, taquina Mustang en enfilant ses gants.

Pour une fois, il jouait carte sur table, prévenant ainsi le fullmetal qu'il avait les deux mains de prêtes.

-Il n'y a donc pas de limite ! s'étonna l'un des candidats en voyant les vêtements d'Edward se changer.

-Je ne préfère pas le savoir, souffla une autre.

-Prêt si vous l'êtes, déclara haut et fort Edward.

Mustang hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts, démarrant ainsi les hostilités. Edward eut bien vite fait de limiter ses actes en lui déchirant d'un coup de lame le gant de sa main gauche, échappant de justesse à une étincelle qui devint une flamme quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux alchimistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de se défouler ainsi.

-ça rappelle des souvenirs, nabot, taquina Mustang durant les attaques.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois.

-On n'est pas obligé de gagner, juste ne pas exploser le bâtiment, rappela le gradé.

-Comptez pas sur moi, j'ai jamais rien promis de tel, argumenta Edward avant de taper le sol de ses mains.

Le combat faisait rage, et le sourire qu'arboraient les deux alchimistes était largement visible. Oui, ils s'amusaient et ne s'en cachaient pas. Havoc se mit soudain à rire, sans raison aucune à première vue.

-Havoc ! gronda Hugues.

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que s'ils étaient en couple, ça ferait une belle scène de ménage.

Hugues fixa Havoc avant de le rejoindre dans son rire. Mais quelle idée. Roy et Edward qui avait entendu l'éclat de voix, se tournèrent vers sa source et furent surpris de voir les deux militaires en plein fou rire.

-Il leur arrive quoi ? interrogea Edward en baissant son automail qu'il avait stoppé non loin du visage de Mustang dans un mouvement annonçant une baffe.

-Je ne préfère pas le savoir, souffla Mustang en baissant également sa main qui était prête à claquer des doigts.

-Messieurs, la démonstration est finie, capitula le général en constatant que le fou rire des deux militaires avait arrêté les hostilités entre les deux alchimistes.

Ceux-ci se fixèrent avant de se tourner vers le gradé, lui faisant un salut des plus protocolaires avant de rejoindre leurs collègues.

-Fullmetal, veuillez remettre votre uniforme.

-Oups, répondit Edward avant de retransmuter ses vêtements.

-ça va devenir une habitude, souffla Mustang.

-Moi je ne suis pas limité.

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire de flammes, taquina le colonel.

-On parie.

-Je ne préfère pas, abdiqua l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, une vraie dispute conjugale, répondit Havoc entre deux rires.

-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

-Tu as perdu l'occasion de te taire Jean, taquina Hugues. Heu, Roy calmes-toi, c'est juste une blague, tenta Maes en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.

Edward n'était pas mieux. Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant de foncer sur leurs proies qui ures bien vite fait de partir en courant espérant semer les deux bêtes de foire qu'étaient Mustang et Elric.

-Bien, annonça le général en observant comme beaucoup la scène. Commandant Amstrong, pouvez-vous remplacer le commandant Elric et le colonel Mustang dans leur fonction, ceux-ci semblent occupé ailleurs, finit-il en les voyant partir au trousse des deux autres militaires.

Le commandant approuva d'un signe de tête, plus ou moins ravi de pouvoir faire une démonstration des techniques ancestrales de la famille Amstrong.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 11/02/2019

Note de fin: Un grand merci pour les ajout en favori/alerte de cette fiction


	7. Chapter 7

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dédicace / note : Sa y est, Edward repart en mission !

Il était temps non !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 7

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Ton ordre de mission Edward, annonça Mustang en donnant un document à l'alchimiste. Tu pars pour New Optain demain matin. Inspection de la caserne sur place et …

-Et ? interrogea Edward qui n'avait pas bougé du bureau sur lequel il était assis.

-Et tu vas devoir enquêter sur des événements étranges qui s'y produisent.

-Des événements étranges ? s'intéressa le plus jeune.

-C'est expliqué dans le rapport, les militaires sur place pourront t'aider, une équipe t'y attend déjà, informa Roy

-Génial, soupira Edward en sautant du bureau pour se remettre sur pieds.

Il attrapa le document en le regardant brièvement avant de demander les clés de l'appartement à Riza. Il devait faire ses valises et étudier cette paperasse en même temps. La caserne allait redevenir bien calme avec le Fullmetal absent. Edward quitta donc la caserne, passant dire au revoir à Hugues et Amstrong, vu l'heure il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de revenir. Alors qu'il était en chemin pour l'appartement de Riza, profitant de cette froide journée d'hiver sans pluie, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être préféré passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Central, ou pourquoi pas prendre le train jusque Resembool. Il repensa à ces dernières semaines, depuis l'incident dans l'étrange bâtiment. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas éclairci cette affaire et ce malgré l'aide de Mustang et Alphonse. Alphonse, ça allait être la première fois qu'il partait en mission sans lui. Son armure lui manquait, non Alphonse lui manquait. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille récupérer l'armure chez Hugues quand il reviendrait.

Il arriva finalement chez Riza, retirant ses chaussures en s'aidant de ses pieds avant de suspendre son manteau, faisant une petite caresse à Black Hayate qui était venu l'accueillir avant de partir en direction du bureau qu'il occupait jusque maintenant. Edward observa la pièce, se disant que celle-ci allait quelque peu lui manquer ainsi que les soirées à discuter avec Riza. Il remit dans les housses les uniformes avant de les suspendre à la porte de la pièce. Il rangea ensuite ses affaires dans sa sacoche en cuir, n'oubliant pas de faire une pile bien propre avec les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque afin de les étudier, griffonnant un petit mot à Riza pour qu'elle aille les rendre ou qu'elle les redonne au colonel. Quand il eut fini tout ça, il se tourna vers le lit, enlevant les draps pour les plier du mieux qu'il put avant de claquer des mains, redonnant sa forme d'origine au canapé. Contre sa jambe, il sentit Black Hayate lui donner un coup de tête dans une demande non dissimulée de caresses. Edward céda à sa requête, continuant de regarder la pièce vide devant lui. Edward ne se voyait pas rester plus longtemps, il fixa le chien puis son collier.

-Aller Black, on va faire un tour, souffla Edward en quittant l'appartement avant de le fermer.

Une fois dans la rue, il s'agenouilla devant le chien, accrochant la clé à son collier en lui faisant une dernière caresse.

-Va retrouver Riza, ordonna avec un sourire Edward.

Black Hayate le regarda quelque peu avant de filer en direction de la caserne. Edward le regarda partir, avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre la gare. Une fois arrivé, il prit son billet avant de s'installer dans le train qui s'apprêtait à partir pour East City.

-Lieutenant, votre chien est venu à la caserne, annonça un soldat en faisant irruption dans le bureau, tenant Black Hayate par le collier.

Riza se retourna avant de s'agenouiller pour accueillir son chien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Riza en le caressant.

Elle senti alors contre son collier un petit objet en métal, elle regarda de plus près et fut surprise que ce soit la clé de son appartement.

-Edward est parti, souffla le lieutenant.

-Il reviendra, assura Mustang en fixant la clé ainsi rendu à sa propriétaire.

-Mais dans quel état, s'inquiéta la blonde en serrant le chien entre ses bras, exprimant à voix haute la pensée que tous dans la pièce avaient eu.

Au loin, on entendait le sifflet d'un train qui quittait la gare, emmenant Edward loin de la capitale.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward faisait route vers East City. Là-bas, il aurait juste à trouver un endroit où dormir avant de reprendre le train pour New Optain. Durant le trajet, il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette, posant son sac à côté de lui avant d'en sortir le dossier que Mustang lui avait donné. Il se mit alors à le lire en détails, observant les photos jointes et lisant avec attention les rapports d'enquête. Là, au milieu de tout ça un petit papier était glissé, plié en quatre morceaux et soutenu en haut de la feuille par un trombone. Ça n'avait rien de logique à bien y penser. Edward s'en saisit avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution.

« En cas de souci : 22071827 »

Edward observa le papier dans tous les sens avant de remarquer en bas de la feuille dans un coin une sorte de flamme. C'était ingénieux de la part du colonel. Edward attrapa son carnet, notant le numéro de téléphone de manière cryptée, afin que lui seul puisse le retrouver, avant de prendre le papier, le déchirer en morceaux et en jeter une partie par la fenêtre et l'autre partie dans la poubelle du wagon. Edward se replongea alors dans les documents, espérant grandement ne pas avoir à se servir de ce numéro de téléphone. Cela dit, peut-être qu'à l'occasion, s'il s'ennuyait, il pourrait embêter le colonel avec un coup de téléphone ou deux. Edward connaissait pourtant par cœur le numéro de la caserne de Central, mais nul doute que les lignes étaient surveillées, il vaudrait donc mieux appeler directement Mustang, si jamais il avait un souci ou du nouveau concernant leur affaire en cours.

Edward arriva le lendemain en fin de matinée à la gare de New Optain. Le trajet avait été agréable et il avait put bénéficier d'une chambre pour la nuit ainsi que des repas à la caserne de East City. Dans ces moments-là, ça avait du bon d'être alchimiste d'état. Edward ne se souvenait pas être déjà venu à New Optain. C'était pourtant une ville sur la route de Yous Well et Liore, il avait donc forcement dû y passer à un moment ou un autre durant ses voyages. Ceux-ci datait maintenant, la ville avait donc sans doute changée quelque peu, comme lui d'ailleurs qui avait à l'époque l'armure d'Alphonse à ses côtés. Edward remonta le col de sa veste avant de fermer son manteau rouge, prenant par la suite la direction de la caserne. Fort heureusement il n'avait qu'à suivre les indications de la carte qui était en sa possession dans le dossier que Mustang lui avait préparé.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'Edward était parti en mission et qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Central. Mustang ne s'en inquiétait pas réellement, enfin en apparence, intérieurement c'était une autre histoire. Le colonel espérait grandement que le nabot arriverait à s'en sortir comme depuis toujours, sauf que désormais son frère n'était pas là pour le surveiller, pas plus que lui. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de l'envoyer en mission tout seul, surtout en connaissant son caractère et sa manière d'agir. Si la ville en ressortait indemne cela relèverait du miracle.

-Roy, entama Hugues en arrivant dans le bureau de son ami sans prévenir, le faisant sursauter. Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir, Gracia a préparé un repas de fêtes avant l'heure, s'enjoua l'homme.

Mustang observa son ami, pourquoi parlait-il de fêtes ?

-Tu es tellement occupé que tu as oublié, soupira Hugues en voyant le regard interrogateur de son ami. Dans quatre jours c'est Noel ! rappela l'homme.

-Quoi ? Déjà !

-Oui, il parait même que dans un peu plus d'une semaine on change d'année et du coup ma fille va avoir 6 ans, non mais tu te rends compte ! commença à gagatiser le lieutenant-colonel.

Roy souffla, n'écoutant qu'à moitié Hugues. Dans sa tête c'était la panique, il n'avait pas encore fait ses achats de Noel. Que pourrait-il bien offrir à ses collègues ? Et à Elysia pour son anniversaire ? Une peluche ? Non elle en avait des tas. Une livre ? A quoi bon c'était Hugues qui les lisait et non elle. Des coloriages ? Une robe ? Des fleurs… Les enfants étaient une telle prise de tête. Pourtant il adorait Elysia.

-… et Ed va être majeur aussi, ça serait cool qu'il soit revenu pour fêter son anniversaire…

-Redis ça, coupa soudain Roy qui avait juste entendu le surnom d'Edward tellement il était perdu dans ses pensée.

-Ben oui, Ed va avoir dix huit ans. J'ai aucune excuse pour oublier son anniversaire il est né le même jour que ma Elysia d'amour, ajouta Hugues avec un sourire.

Roy souffla en posant sa tête contre sa main. Il l'avait envoyé en mission en pleine période de fêtes et à l'aube de ses dix huit ans. Nul doute que l'alchimiste aurait voulu passer cette journée avec sa famille. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit aussi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait oublié lui aussi tous ses détails ? Il faut dire que depuis l'incident il avait été bien occupé, il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps d'épiloguer devant son calendrier. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-Roy, appela de nouveau Hugues. Tu viens ou pas ce soir ?

-Comptes sur moi, mais avant j'aurais des course à faire, soupira le colonel.

-Achats de père Noel, taquina Maes.

-Quelque chose comme ça, affirma Roy en prenant un papier pour préparer une liste sommaire de cadeaux à faire.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward rentra en soufflant dans le bureau qu'il occupait à la caserne de New Optain. Il lança son manteau rouge sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber dessus à son tour.

-Un souci commandant ? questionna le lieutenant Jordan Aven.

L'homme était grand, plutôt musclé, une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et le regard vert. Hormis ça, il était sympathique et avait accueilli avec joie l'alchimiste et supérieur qu'était Edward. Lui faisant de la place dans le bureau et le mettant au courant des nouveautés concernant l'enquête sur laquelle ils travailleraient désormais ensemble.

-Aucun, c'est bien ça le souci. J'ai beau fouiller la ville jusque dans les égouts, ce petit malin me file encore et toujours entre les doigts, soupira Edward.

-Pourquoi ne pas le bloquer ? interrogea l'adjudant Ronald Huy.

L'homme était assez ressemblant au sergent Breda excepté qu'il avait les cheveux gris et une cinquantaine d'années derrière lui.

-Je n'en connais pas encore assez sur lui pour prévoir ses réactions et je ne suis pas sûr des endroits idéals pour le bloquer.

De plus j'ai promis de ne pas faire trop de dégâts se rappela Edward. Avant il s'en moquait mais maintenant que Roy l'avait officiellement sur le dos, il se voyait mal lui faire un tel coup après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Alphonse et lui. Cette mission lui semblait bien compliquée ou bien c'est qu'il faisait plus attention. Il y a quelques temps il aurait foncé dans le tas sans chercher à comprendre et là, il étudiait la situation avant d'agir.

 _« Un soldat ne pense pas, il agit »_

Cette phrase résonna d'un coup dans la mémoire d'Edward et le visage du colonel se calqua devant ses yeux.

-Mouais, ça lui va bien de dire ça, c'est pas lui qui est là, souffla l'alchimiste.

-Vous dites ? interrogea Jordan qui pensait que les mots lui étaient destinés.

-Rien, je pensais à voix haute, répondit Edward avant de se replonger dans la paperasse.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le téléphone sonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Edward.

-Oui… Je lui transmets… Merci, répondit l'adjudant Huy. Commandant, il a été vu dans la rue Maréchal en direction de la rue Willow.

-J'y cours, déclara Edward en attrapant son manteau avant de partir en courant vers la sortie.

-Je me demande où il va chercher toute cette énergie, souffla Ronald.

-Aucune idée, avoua Jordan.

Edward ne mit pas cinq minutes à arriver dans la rue indiquée, il avait tellement arpenté la ville dans tous les sens qu'il la connaissait désormais comme sa poche ainsi que les raccourcis possible. Il arriva juste derrière l'homme, claquant aussitôt des mains pour le bloquer dans la ruelle avant de lui faire face.

-Tu n'as pas changé, répondit avec sarcasme l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir, Greed.

-Depuis le temps, je m'étais attendu à mieux, avoua Greed en se retournant pour faire face à l'alchimiste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je me suis posé la même question il y a quelques temps. Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi aussi longtemps après cette mort ? Je n'ai pas spécialement trouvé de réponse jusqu'à ce que je croise la route des autres.

-Les autres ?

-Envy, Lust, Gloutonny, ça te rappelle rien ? taquina l'homoculus. Ils sont aussi revenus.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends aux gens ?

-Il fallait bien que je t'attire ici. Tu es toujours prêt à défendre les personnes sans défense, alors quoi de mieux que de semer le chaos dans une ville pour attirer le Fullmetal alchimiste à venir la sauver.

-Tu es complètement cinglé Greed.

-Merci du compliment. Je continuerais bien cette conversation mais j'ai des choses à faire, termina Greed en commencent à vouloir prendre la fuite.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, affirma Edward en tapant des mains, transformant son automail comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avant de se lancer dans un combat au corps à corps avec Greed.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Mais fais-toi plaisir à essayer.

-Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je peux très bien recommencer.

-Je t'en empêcherais pas, assures-toi juste que cette fois ce soit la bonne, répliqua Greed en donnant un coup à Edward, le faisant tomber au sol avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite pour de bon. Au fait, le manoir de Dante est toujours en état, informa Greed de loin.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir cette fois, souffla Edward en se relevant avec difficulté, Greed ne l'avais pas épargné.

Edward claqua de nouveau des mains, redonnant son aspect à la ruelle avant de reprendre la direction de la caserne, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, réfléchissant à la situation. Greed était là, Envy, Lust et Gloutonny étaient aussi revenus. Pour les autres, Edward ne savait pas mais espérait grandement qu'ils n'aient pas également retraversé la porte. Et Greed s'amusait à l'énerver afin que celui-ci le tue de nouveau. C'était tellement tordu que ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de sa part. Cela dit, il devrait retourner au manoir de Dante pour essayer de récupérer de quoi tuer de nouveau Greed. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Greed allait l'attendre bien sagement ici ? Rien ! Une idée surgit alors tandis qu'Edward arriva à la caserne. Il se dirigea au standard, demandant une conversation téléphonique avec Central. Avec un peu de chance et vu l'heure, il arriverait à le joindre. Edward n'eut pas longtemps à attendre après avoir composer le numéro pour entendre une voix bien trop connu.

-Allo.

-Colonel, c'est Edward.

-Edward, tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je vous expliquerais plus tard. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, si vous le pouvez bien sûr.

-Je dois manger chez Hugues ce soir et après je peux te rejoindre.

-Très bien, mais avant vous allez devoir faire un détour par…, Edward s'arrêta le temps de réfléchir, Meox, le manoir de Dante.

-Dante ! s'étonna Mustang.

-J'ai croisé Greed et, disons que j'ai besoin de quelques chose que j'ai laissé là-bas.

-Je vois. Je me prépare et je te rejoins. Avec le détour, je devrais être là demain en fin de journée.

-Je vous attendrais à la gare.

-D'accord. A demain nabot, taquina Mustang en attendant la réaction.

-Qui c'est l'alchimiste tellement petit qu'on peut le cacher derrière un taille-crayon, s'énerva Edward.

La réaction fit rire Mustang et soupirer Edward.

-ça vous amuse, répliqua Edward.

-Je dirais plutôt que ça m'avait manqué. A demain Fullmetal.

-A demain colonel, termina Edward avant de raccrocher.

Il aurait pu appeler n'importe qui d'autre, y compris Alphonse ou Riza, mais la seule personne à qui il avait pensé pour cette situation était Mustang.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois quand Edward l'avait appelé. Il avait besoin d'aide et c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné. Il avait donc fait ses valises, prenant de quoi tenir trois jours, ainsi que des vêtements civils, se doutant que l'uniforme ferait un peu « tache ». Il fourra dans son sac le dossier avec ses récentes découvertes à propos de Hohenheim, au cas où il est le temps d'en discuter avec Edward, ainsi que ses notes à propos d'Envy avant de tout fermer, mettant à manger dans la gamelle de la bestiole qui lui tenait compagnie depuis pas loin de deux ans. Il glissa un mot à sa gardienne au cas où pour venir redonner à manger à ce goinfre avant de quitter son appartement qu'il avait fermé à clé pour partir diner chez Hugues. L'homme fut étonné de le voir arriver avec son sac, mais Roy lui expliqua bien vite la situation et se retrouva du coup avec un plat fermé pour le lendemain pendant le trajet. Gracia était ainsi, toujours le cœur sur la main. Nul doute que si elle avait eu le temps et les ingrédients nécessaires, elle aurait donné une tarte aux pommes pour Edward qui en était friand.

Mustang avait donc pris le dernier train pour East City, arrivant très tôt dans la cité avant de prendre la correspondance pour Meox. Une fois sur place, il se dirigea vers le manoir de Dante, se souvenant avec plus ou moins de certitude l'endroit où il était. Il mit environ deux heures pour le trouver. Il fit abstraction du décor ainsi que du cercle alchimique encore dessiné sur le sol avant de se saisir de l'un des os encore présents sur la table non loin. Il dissimula l'objet dans une serviette empruntée à Gracia avant de mettre le tout dans son sac. Une fois tout ça fait, il reprit la direction de la gare où il s'installa pour manger le plat donné par Gracia. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, il reprit la route vers East City puis vers New Optain. Il arriva à destination plus tôt que prévu, aux alentours de seize heures. Il venait juste de descendre du train quand il aperçut le manteau rouge d'Edward au loin.

-Toujours aussi discret, souffla avec amusement Mustang en s'approchant de la silhouette trop connue de l'alchimiste.

-Colonel, salua Edward.

-Edward.

-ça fait bizarre de vous voir sans votre uniforme, constata Edward en se gardant bien de dire que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, en pantalon, chemise blanche et veste noire (assez semblable à sa veste noire militaire)

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

-Je vais essayer.

-Et sinon cette histoire de Greed, entama Mustang en suivant Edward dans les rues de la ville.

-C'est lui qui sème le trouble ici, dans le simple but de me faire venir et de lui redonner la mort, annonça Edward.

-C'est tordu.

-Non, c'est Greed, c'était déjà ainsi la première fois. Il m'a poussé à bout jusqu'à ce que…

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens, repensant à cette journée ou il avait tué Greed et aux découvertes qu'il avait faites en même temps. Mustang l'observa perdu dans ses songes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il est encore ici ?

-Oui, affirma Edward. Il me nargue depuis que je l'ai bloqué dans la ruelle hier.

-Bien, on va donc pouvoir régler cette histoire assez vite, constata Roy.

-Vous avez…

-Oui. Il nous reste plus qu'à lui tendre un piège.

-Et trouver le bon endroit pour ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de truc beau à voir, rappela Edward.

-Je me souviens.

-Je vais voir avec Jordan et Ronald s'ils n'ont pas une idée d'endroit, déclara Edward en rentrant dans la caserne, Mustang toujours à ses côté.

Edward ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre le bureau qu'il occupait avec les deux autres militaires.

-Bonjour patron, du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

-Pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Pouvez-vous me sortir un plan de la ville et ses environs afin de trouver un endroit à l'écart. J'aurais aussi besoin de la liste des « victimes » de notre homme.

-Bien patron, opinèrent les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas spécialement fait attention à la présence de Mustang.

-Dis donc, tu risques de t'y habituer à donner des ordres, taquina Mustang.

-ça vous ferait mal que je vous obéisse plus, plaisanta Edward.

-Comme si tu m'avais déjà obéi, répondit du tac au tac le colonel.

-Pas faux, avoua le plus jeune. Au fait, je vous présente le colonel Roy Mustang, présenta soudain Edward en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas introduit l'homme auprès des deux militaires.

-Le flamme Alchimiste, on en a de la chance, deux alchimistes d'état pour le prix d'un, s'enjoua le lieutenant Aven.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit l'adjudant Huy.

-Dites, vous devez en avoir des tracas avec un tel phénomène.

-Vous n'imaginez même pas, souffla Mustang.

-Hé ! Je pourrais être pire ! s'exclama le fullmetal.

-C'est sans doute ça le pire dans cette histoire, répondit taquin Mustang.

Deux heures plus tard, Edward était en place pour refermer le piège sur Greed, Mustang était posté pas très loin et des militaires protégeaient les environs. Ils avaient choisi une ruelle à l'écart de la ville, les trois quart des bâtiments étant inoccupés ou fermés. Greed apparut bien vite dans la ruelle.

-Hé nabot, où est ce que tu te caches ?

-Il aime vivre dangereusement lui, souffla Mustang à Jordan depuis leur planque.

-Pourquoi ? se renseigna l'homme.

-Traiter Edward de nabot c'est signer son arrêt de mort, informa l'alchimiste.

-Mais vous…

-C'est différent, une sorte de jeu entre nous depuis son arrivée dans mon bureau.

Ils virent des éclairs bleus tandis que deux murs bloquèrent la ruelle, enfermant Greed comme dans une cage.

-Greed ! gronda Edward depuis le toit où il attendait.

L'alchimiste se mit à courir avant de sauter de celui-ci pour atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus bas, faisant ainsi face à Greed, comme si de rien n'était.

-Heureusement qu'il a des automails, souffla Jordan.

-Nul doute qu'il le ferait même sans, affirma Roy.

En bas, Edward et Greed se toisaient.

-Pas de cercles ? Pas d'ossement ? Comment comptes-tu faire cette fois ? questionna avec ironie Greed.

-Tu vas commencer par me dire ce que je veux savoir, ensuite on verra.

-Toujours aussi gentil, demi-portion.

-Tu veux vraiment recommencer ?

-J'aimais assez ma première mort, avoua Greed en souriant. Je n'ai pas demandé à revenir.

Dans l'un des bâtiments, au rez-de-chaussée, postés juste derrière une fenêtre, Jordan et Mustang écoutaient la conversation en attendant le signal.

-De quoi ils parlent ? interrogea Jordan qui ne saisissait pas tout de la conversation.

-Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous l'ignoriez et que vous oubliez assez vite ce qu'il va se passer ici.

Edward observa Greed avant de tourner les yeux en direction de Mustang.

-Comme tu voudras, termina Edward avant de retirer son manteau rouge et de le balancer plus loin.

Edward claqua des mains pour transformer son automail, faisant surgir la lame de celui-ci.

-Bien, les hostilités vont pouvoir commencer, nargua Greed en se préparant lui aussi, prenant ainsi son apparence d'homoculus.

Greed et Edward se lancèrent dans un combat empli de rage et de quelque chose d'autre qui semblait échapper à Jordan mais pas à Roy. Il connaissait Edward depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il retenait ses coups.

-Que veux Envy ? interrogea Edward entre deux coups.

-J'en sais fichtrement rien, lui et moi on est pas ami, rappela Greed.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Quand tu t'es pris pour dieu, la porte s'est ouverte et m'a aspirée, me faisant revenir à mon point de départ, informa l'homoculus.

-Tu mens Greed !

-Non ! Je suis avare, pas orgueilleux ou jaloux, rappela Greed en donnant un coup de poing à Edward.

-Comme si j'allais te croire. Je sais que tu me caches des choses.

-Et je sais que tu te retiens, nabot. Alors ça fait quoi de se reprendre pour dieu ? Tu crois qu'on n'est pas au courant. C'est la deuxième fois, tu vas y prendre gout. Qui vas-tu sacrifier la prochaine fois ? Greed semblait s'amuser à énerver Edward, voulant absolument le pousser à ses limites. Après ta mère et ton frère, il ne te reste plus personne, peut-être ton maitre ? Tu devrais le prévenir au moins, qu'il surveille son ombre.

Greed venait de réussir son coup. Edward se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sous le poids de ses automails avant de lui assener le visage de coups de son bras métallique.

-Enfoiré ! Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien, affirma Edward en ponctuant ses phrases à coups d'automail.

-Outch, ne put s'empêcher Mustang en voyant la violence de son subordonné, complètement en rage contre l'homoculus. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre. Envy a peut-être raison au final. Tu n'es pas le digne fils d'Hohenheim.

Edward stoppa son mouvement, fixant Greed.

-C'est donc ça.

Greed osa les épaules.

-Qui sais. Vous êtes de la même famille, du même sang, à quelques centaines d'années d'écart. Hohenheim l'as abandonné quand il l'a ramené contrairement à toi.

-Ne me parle pas de cette enflure, il nous a laissé en plan ! termina Edward avec un nouveau coup de poing.

-Ouais, mais toi seul peux donner à Envy ce qu'il veut. Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Lui aussi est prêt à enfreindre les règles pour atteindre son but. ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? ironisa Greed.

Edward fixa Greed. Il venait de tout lui dire. Envy voulait un corps, une âme, quelque chose qui ferait de lui un être humain. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ça était l'alchimie mais il en était incapable par sa condition d'homoculus, alors qu'Edward pouvait tout lui fournir.

-Il veut ma place.

-Dans le mile. Maintenant nabot, tues-moi encore une fois, ajouta dans un sourire Greed.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai rien à faire ici et entre nous j'étais mieux là-bas, peu importe de quoi il s'agit j'y avais ma place.

-Comme tu veux, souffla Edward en se relevant.

Edward claqua des mains avant de les plaquer au sol, faisant apparaitre le cercle sur le sol. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Mustang qui sorti de sa cachette en enfilant son gant.

-Vous êtes devenu amis, c'est bien, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide demi-portion, déclara Greed tandis qu'Edward prenait ses distances.

Mustang claqua des doigts, enflammant Greed et faisant disparaitre son sourire par les flammes tandis qu'Edward sortait l'os que le colonel lui avait ramené avant de le jeter dans le brasier, tuant une nouvelle fois l'homoculus qui lui soufflait d'une voix faible.

-Merci Fullmetal.

Roy observa Edward qui ramassait sa veste rouge avant de l'enfiler, son visage obstinément baissé.

-ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Roy

-Oui, souffla Edward en remontant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Mustang pencha quelque peu la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le visage d'Edward mais il put seulement voir une trainée de larmes sur ses joues.

-C'est jamais facile, affirma le plus vieux.

-Greed n'était pas comme eux, pas comme Envy et les autres… C'était…

-Ne te justifie pas Edward. Tu as fait ce qu'il voulait et en retour il t'a dit ce qu'il savait.

-Oui.

C'était une sorte d'échange équivalent au final. Edward retapa des mains afin de redonner la forme originelle à la ruelle, laissant ainsi entrer les militaires déployés aux alentours.

-Tout va bien commandant ? s'inquiéta l'adjudant en voyant Edward la tête baissée.

-Oui, merci.

-On fait quoi de…

Edward se tourna vers le tas de cendre. Que faire de ce qui restait de Greed.

-Mettez les dans l'eau, ça le fera voyager, termina Edward en retenant difficilement un sourire à cette pensée.

-Bien commandant.

Mustang observa les militaires ramasser tant bien que mal les cendres, tandis qu'Edward discutait avec Jordan. Lui qui pensait que tout ça était derrière eux, au final c'était revenu et en plus grave si on en croyait les paroles de Greed. Envy en avait encore et toujours après Edward mais ce coup-ci pour d'autres raisons.

-Edward, tu as fini ici ?

-J'ai juste à écrire mon rapport et en laisser une copie au général de brigade. Ensuite je rentrerais à Central.

-Bien, nous y retournerons ensemble alors. Le voyage sera plus agréable.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre la direction de la caserne en compagnie de Mustang.

-Vous avez un endroit où dormir colonel ?

-Non, je n'ai pas tellement pensé à ça. Il doit bien y avoir un dortoir ici.

-Non, infirma Edward. Je loge au-dessus d'un petit restaurant, le gérant me l'a loué le temps de mon passage ici. C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est toujours ça. Si vous voulez, j'ai un canapé qui peut faire un bon lit en un claquement de mains, proposa le plus jeune.

-ça me va, affirma Mustang en prenant son sac qu'il avait posé près du bureau occupé par Edward.

Le Fullmetal récupéra toute sa paperasse, nettoyant le bureau dont il n'avait plus l'utilité avant de ressortir de la caserne, faisait à peine cinq minutes de trajet à pieds avant de rejoindre son petit logement provisoire, Roy toujours sur ses talons.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy était en train de mettre du bois dans le feu, la température de la pièce était assez basse, rien de bien étonnant compte tenu du fait de la température extérieure. Une fois la cheminée garnie, Mustang enfila son gant et claqua des doigts pour le faire s'embraser, répandant ainsi une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

-C'est tellement plus simple, déclara Edward en le voyant faire. ça en revanche, souffla l'homme.

Il était en train de faire chauffer l'eau chaude pour les nouilles tandis que dans une poêle il préparait une omelette.

-Tu vas être bon à marier.

Mustang n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, voir Edward, cheveux relevés en queue haute en train de cuisiner était beaucoup trop tentant pour garder cette taquinerie pour lui.

-Va falloir que je m'habitue à ses réflexions.

-Je peux toujours continuer avec le nabot tu sais.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Bon allez à table, termina Edward en éteignant le gaz.

Mustang l'aida à préparer la table, disposant tout sur la table basse devant le canapé.

-Pas de table et de chaises ? avait questionner Roy.

Pour toute réponse Edward lui désigna le lit dans le coin.

-Je vois, souffla Mustang en se doutant que le lit devait être avant le passage d'Edward une table avec des chaises. Tu n'aurais pas pu transmuter le canapé plutôt ?

-J'y ai pensé mais avec le peu de temps que j'ai passé ici, je voyais plus d'intérêt dans le canapé que la table et les chaises, avoua le plus jeune.

-ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de toi. Bon aller, mangeons avant que ce soit froid.

-Je ne vous garantis pas que ce soit bon, mangeable c'est sûr mais bon.

-Tu es désespérant Fullmetal. Vu ta passion pour la nourriture je pensais que tu savais cuisiner

-En aucune façon, jusqu'à cette semaine ma cuisine se limitait à faire griller du poison au-dessus d'un feu de bois.

-Un vrai homme des cavernes, soupira Roy qui imaginait très bien la scène d'un Edward penché au-dessus d'un feu avec un poisson en train de griller.

-J'aurais aimer vous y voir moi, bloquer un mois sur une île quasi déserte à-même pas dix ans et obliger de vous débrouiller tout seul. Vous n'aurez même pas pu claquer des doigts en plus. C'est sûr que notre maitre n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère mais au moins on a appris beaucoup avec elle.

-Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus connu.

-Vous l'auriez sans doute appréciée, enfin si on oublie sa manie de vous frapper et vous faire voler, elle était gentille, à sa manière, se rappela Edward.

-Un peu comme une mère ? tenta Roy.

-Non, c'était différent, affirma Edward.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Roy assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Edward était assis au sol, trouvant cela plus confortable pour manger.

-Vous avez du nouveau à Central ? questionna soudain Edward.

-Non, c'est le calme plat depuis que tu es ici. Envy ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne s'est pas montré.

-Comment vont Riza, Hugues, Havoc et les autres.

-Tout le monde va bien. Ils préparent plus ou moins les fêtes.

-Les fêtes ?

-Edward on est en décembre… Noël, le nouvel an… rappela Mustang en constatant que le nabot avait comme lui complétement oublié cette période de l'année.

-Mince. Moi qui voulais rentrer à Resembool pour les fêtes.

-ça va être un peu compliqué, Noël est dans deux jours.

-J'ai même pas de cadeau pour Al, souffla Edward en s'adossant au canapé.

-Bienvenu au club, j'ai oublié tout le monde également.

-Avec un peu de chance les boutiques de Central pourront dépanner.

-Et toi, un coup d'alchimie et ça devrait être réglé.

-Vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais colonel, rigola Edward.

-Roy… tu y arrives avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, se vexa presque Mustang.

-Je vous arrête, Hugues reste Hugues de même que Amstrong, affirma Edward.

-Respect par rapport au grade, tenta Roy.

-Aucune idée, je vous le dirais quand je le saurais.

-Mouais. En attendant il se fait tard et tu n'as toujours pas écrit ton rapport.

-C'est bon je m'y mets, souffla Edward.

-Je vais faire la vaisselle du coup, déclara Roy en se levant, débarrassant la table avant de se mettre au travail.

Mustang eut bien vite fait de faire la vaisselle et l'essuyer. Une fois la chose faite, il se tourna, s'adossant au meuble de la cuisine pour observer Edward remplir son rapport. Il écrivait relativement bien pour un gaucher (j'ai rien contre les gauchers hein), de temps à autre, il se grattait la tête, faisant ainsi s'échapper des mèches de l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux. Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son stylo suspendu au-dessus de la feuille. Mustang s'approcha alors du canapé, se réinstallant en silence, ne voulant pas perturber Edward dans l'écriture de son rapport.

-Je crois que j'ai fini, souffla Edward au bout d'un moment.

Roy opina, regardant l'heure, bientôt minuit, il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela hier en recevant le coup de téléphone de l'alchimiste. Passer une partie de sa nuit et de la journée suivante dans un train, voler des ossements, aider à tuer un homoculus déjà mort et passer la soirée avec le nabot. Non, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça, surtout que tout ceci lui paraissait tellement naturel au final. Comme si ça avait toujours était ainsi. Edward amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais se réinstalla bien vite au sol.

-C'est pas le moment ! gronda celui-ci en fixant sa jambe gauche.

-Un souci ?

-J'ai pas graissé mon automail depuis un certain temps et celui-ci réclame son dû, soupira Edward.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? interrogea Mustang, se doutant que cela devait être douloureux, un peu comme une jambe endolorie.

-Dans la poche avant droite de ma sacoche.

Mustang se leva, fouillant dans la dite poche de la sacoche avant d'en sortir une petite bouteille d'huile ainsi que la pipette pour l'appliquer. Il retourna ensuite auprès d'Edward, lui tendant l'objet.

-Merci, souffla Edward en se penchant pour essayer d'enlever sa chaussette.

Chose bien difficile quand le genou ne plie pas ainsi que le reste des articulations de la jambe.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-S'il vous plait.

Doucement, Roy enleva la chaussette et remonta légèrement le pantalon.

-Tu vas y arriver ou tu veux que je continue.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, aller donne-moi ça, ça doit pas être plus compliqué que d'entretenir un pistolet, taquina Mustang.

-Dans l'idée c'est pareil mais en plus grand, avoua Edward.

Mustang souffla pour se donner du courage avant de pousser la table base avec l'aide d'Edward, s'installant en tailleur face à lui avant de poser délicatement sa jambe mécanique pour la mettre sur les siennes. Ainsi relevé, il pourrait s'en occuper avec plus d'aisance.

-Allez-y doucement avec l'huile quand même, conseilla Edward.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher vers le pied d'Edward dont il commença à huiler les orteils puis la cheville. S'appliquant à bien huiler toutes les pièces d'une complexité qui le dépassait quelque peu. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il massait les orteils d'Edward de sa main libre, attention qui secoua particulièrement le plus jeune.

-Faites attention de pas…

-Aie !

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir de prévenir le colonel que celui-ci s'était coincé un doigt dans l'articulation de sa cheville. Le colonel avait bien vite retiré sa main tandis qu'il jetait un regard assassin en direction de la cheville de métal.

-Désolé.

-Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça.

-Je m'y suis habitué, avoua Edward.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à sa tâche. Il remonta quelque peu le pantalon, aidé par Edward qui le releva jusqu'au-dessus de son genou.

-Je termine le bas, tu pourras t'occuper du haut ? interrogea Mustang.

Le colonel se garda bien de dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas de continuer mais ses sentiments étaient quelque peu chamboulé en ce moment vis-à-vis du petit blond installé face à lui. Edward approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant le colonel se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il l'observa faire, sa langue quelque peu sorti de sa bouche tandis qu'il était penché sur sa jambe en train de l'huiler avec attention. Edward devait bien avouer qu'il faisait ça avec beaucoup plus de patience que lui. Une fois sa mission finie, Mustang donna le matériel à Edward qui se pencha sur son genou pour l'huiler avec attention, soufflant sur ses mèches qui tombaient comme souvent devant ses yeux. Roy ne bougea pas, constatant qu'en effet une fois bien installé, le sol était confortable. Mustang observa Edward qui s'appliquait à huiler son genou. Une fois la chose finie, il bougea ses orteils puis sa cheville et son genou, souriant en constatant que tout allait bien.

-Merci pour votre aide.

-De rien. Je te laisse aller prendre ta douche.

-Merci, ça va permettre de nettoyer le trop plein d'huile.

-Pas de souci.

Edward se leva donc, avec plus de précaution que d'ordinaire avant de filer à la salle de bain, se déshabillant rapidement et se jetant presque sous le jet d'eau chaud, appréciant l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Il mit moins de temps que d'ordinaire, se disant que Roy aimerait peut-être profiter de la douche, il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps la veille. Il sortit donc au bout de même pas dix minutes, se séchant sommairement avant d'enfiler son débardeur et son short pour dormir, pliant ses vêtements avant de les poser sur la commode de la salle de bain. Il sortit de la pièce, la serviette entre les mains tandis qu'il finissait de se sécher les cheveux. Roy l'observa avant de partir dans la salle d'eau. Une fois sous la douche, il savoura l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps, profitant de cette sensation de propreté. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de se doucher après avoir reçu l'appel d'Edward, se précipitant pour faire son bagage et aller manger chez Hugues avant de partir.

Dans l'autre pièce, Edward claqua des mains, transmutant le canapé après l'avoir déplacé contre un mur. Il attrapa l'un des oreillers qui était sur l'autre lit ainsi qu'une couverture gentiment prêtée par le locataire d'en face. Roy revient dans la pièce dans une tenue semblable à celle d'Edward. Le plus jeune était penché sur le feu qu'il tisonnait, il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud dans la pièce depuis le début de la semaine qu'il était là.

-Ca fait du bien d'avoir un feu dans la cheminée, déclara Edward en entendant arriver Mustang à son niveau.

-Tu ne l'avais pas allumé avant ? questionna avec étonnement Roy.

-Si, mais ce n'était pas pareil, affirma Edward en se redressant faisant ainsi face à son supérieur.

Il se stoppa alors, constatant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Roy ainsi, il portait un short foncé et une chemise blanche, sans rien en dessous, ouverte. A cet instant, Edward se dit que Mustang avait un beau corps, des muscle finement dessinés, plus sans doute que les siens, une peau qui avait l'air douce et…

Stop, on s'arrête Edward, pensa le petit blond.

-Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais éteindre la lumière, déclara Edward qui prenait déjà la direction de l'interrupteur.

Il attendit que Mustang s'installe dans le lit fraîchement transmuté avant d'éteindre la lumière et courir vers son propre lit sur lequel il se jeta avec joie.

-Tu n'as pas peur de le casser en faisant ça ? interrogea avec amusement Mustang qui l'avait vu faire grâce à la lumière que les flamme rependait dans la pièce.

-Quand bien même, un claquement de main et ce serait réglé.

-L'alchimie devient tellement simple avec toi.

-J'ai payé le prix fort pour ça, rappela avec tristesse Edward.

-Edward, commença Mustang après un bref moment de silence. Ton bras et ta jambe, je me trompe ou tu aurais pu les ramener en même temps que le corps d'Alphonse.

-Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre bien colonel, souffla Edward tandis qu'il croisait ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Alors ? insista l'homme en se redressant sur un coude pour observer le plus jeune.

-J'aurais pu, j'ai failli… Mais.

-Mais ?

-J'avais peur de ce que je devrais payer pour tout ça. Je me suis finalement contenter du minimum.

-C'est peux être mieux ainsi non ?

-Sans doute. Et puis je n'aurais peut-être pas pu refaire d'alchimie sans mon automail. Mon surnom de Fullmetal n'aurait plus lieu d'exister. Au final, j'y aurais peut-être plus perdu que gagné, souffla Edward en fixant le plafond.

-Tu ne le sauras jamais, affirma Mustang en se réinstallant confortablement.

-Merci d'être venu Roy, soupira Edward en fermant les yeux, rejoignant déjà Morphée.

Mustang sourit franchement en entendant ses mots, jamais il n'aurait pensé les entendre de la bouche du nabot. Celui-ci avait bien changé avec le temps.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A SUIVRE**

 **le 5/03/2019**


	8. Chapter 8

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)_

 _Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

Dédicace / Note :

dédicace pour poussin, j'espère que tu te souviendra pourquoi en lisant le chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 8

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward se leva avec la sensation de n'avoir pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps. Il se redressa dans le lit, se frottant les yeux avant de s'asseoir complètement.

-Enfin debout, taquina Mustang qui faisait chauffer le café.

-Il est tard ? interrogea Edward en se grattant la tête.

-Neuf heure, informa Roy en regardant sa montre. Avec un peu de chance on arrivera à prendre le train de dix heures trente pour East City, termina Mustang en donnant à Edward son café.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, Edward assis sur son lit et Roy adossé contre l'évier, buvant chacun leur café. Edward finit par se lever de son lit, posant la tasse dans l'évier.

-Je vous … te , se reprit Edward face au regard noir de Mustang, laisse la salle de bain le temps que je range un peu et que je remette les meubles en état.

-Bien. Laisses-moi la vaisselle.

-Vous aimez l'eau en fait, taquina Edward.

-Quand elle n'interfère pas avec l'alchimie je n'ai rien contre, avoua Roy en rentrant dans la salle de bain après avoir déposé sa tasse dans l'évier.

Edward le regarda entrer dans la pièce, profitant encore quelque peu de ce look décontracté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant d'observer la pièce qu'il occupait depuis une semaine.

-Y a du boulot ici, souffla l'alchimiste.

Il commença par réunir ses affaires, défaire son lit avant de lui redonner sa forme d'origine, à savoir une table et deux chaises rembourrées qu'il réinstalla contre le mur avant de s'atteler à redonner forme au canapé. Il venait de finir quand Mustang sorti de la salle de bain, habillé dans la même tenue que la veille, à savoir chemise claire et pantalon foncé.

-La place est chaude.

-Merci. Je vous laisse finir si ça ne dérange pas.

-Edward, commença à gronder Roy.

-Oui je sais, laisses-moi le temps ok ! rétorqua Edward en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Edward se jeta presque dans la douche, souhaitant pouvoir partir au plus vite. Dans l'autre pièce, Roy faisait la vaisselle, repensant à cette nuit. Il avait clairement entendu Edward remuer dans son sommeil, avant de l'entendre geindre et se réveiller en sursaut. Roy avait entrouvert les yeux, au cas où le Fullmetal soit dans le besoin. Le spectacle qui s'était alors offert à ses yeux l'avait laissé sans voix. Edward était assis dans le lit, les genoux ramenés contre lui et ses automails brillaient à la lueur de la lune, leur donnant un aspect surnaturel, sans oublier ses cheveux détachés qui pendaient dans son dos et les mèches folles devant ses yeux. A cette instant, Roy avait trouvé Edward beau, une beauté rare, sauvage, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment vu. Il avait toujours trouvé ses automails « attirants » se demandant comment il faisait pour vivre avec, puis il avait appris à connaitre Edward, son passé et son présent, attendant avec plus ou moins d'entrain de le voir revenir dans son bureau. Ça avait toujours quelque chose d'attrayant de savoir qu'Edward était dans le coin, il s'ennuyait moins en présence du nabot.

-Vous en mettez du temps, soupira Edward en sortant de la salle de bain.

Roy était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il lavait la même tasse depuis environ dix minutes.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, reste plus qu'à amener ça, Edward montra son rapport, au bureau avant de partir. Besoin d'aide ? proposa Edward.

Pour toute réponse, Roy lui donna le torchon, Edward l'attrapa avant de commencer à essuyer. Une fois la vaisselle lavée, essuyée et rangée, Edward et Roy attrapèrent leur sac et quittèrent le logement, le plus jeune alla rendre les clés au propriétaire avant qu'ils ne partent vers le QG, déposer le rapport du nabot. Roy attendait dans le hall du bâtiment tandis qu'Edward déposait son rapport au général de brigade avant de passer par le bureau de Jordan et Ronald.

-ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir Commandant, avoua le lieutenant Aven.

-On s'était habitué à votre présence, continua l'adjudant Huy.

-Je passerais vous voir à l'occasion, répondit avec un sourire Edward.

-Noté ! Faites bonne route.

-Merci. Bonnes fêtes à vous, salua Edward avant de quitter le bureau.

Edward avait aimé sa mission à New Optain, ça lui avait fait découvrir autre chose que ce dont il avait l'habitude : un côté un peu plus militaire auquel il pourrait prendre gout s'il n'y avait pas ce fichu uniforme. Heureusement il n'avait pas été obligé de le revêtir, laissant ainsi ce fichu vêtement à Central City.

-On peut y aller ? interrogea Roy en le voyant revenir.

Edward observa son supérieur, à première vue il faisait tâche dans ce décor militaire avec ses vêtements civils mais à bien y regarder, son physique, son attitude et sa manière de se tenir ne laissait aucun doute quant à son statut de colonel, ça plus sa main droite enfoncée dans sa poche, main gantée avec le symbole alchimique.

-C'est bon, affirma Edward.

Ensemble ils prirent la direction de la gare, constatant que le temps s'était nettement refroidi.

-ça risque de tomber, déclara Roy en levant la main, paume vers le ciel comme pour attendre de sentir la neige tombée.

-Oui, ça fait longtemps, confirma Edward en levant la tête, constatant la présence des nuages.

-Elysia sera sans doute contente, sourit Roy en ayant une pensée pour la famille d'Hugues.

-ça serait sympa en effet, Al sera content également, ça lui rappellera des souvenirs.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je l'ai appelé il y a deux ou trois jours, ça allait bien. Il est bien occupé avec Winry et Pinacco qui veulent lui apprendre plein de choses sur les automails. Niveau souvenir c'est toujours pareil, mais je pense qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée.

-Tant mieux, ça lui permettra d'aller de l'avant.

Edward approuva d'un signe de temps tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs billets au guichet.

-Au fait, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais revenir à la caserne assez vite après les fêtes.

-Nouvelle mission ? questionna Edward.

-Si on veut, répondit Mustang.

Edward le regarda en penchant la tête, interrogateur.

-Les 6 ans de Elysia, informa Roy en remettant sa veste en place.

-Déjà !

-Et oui, confirma Roy en montant dans le train, Edward à sa suite.

-Que le temps passe vite, constata Edward en entrant dans un compartiment vide à la suite de Roy.

Les trains de campagne avaient souvent cet avantage d'avoir à disposition des compartiments privés, rendant ainsi plus agréable le voyage. Edward et Roy ne s'étaient pas posé la question de savoir où s'asseoir, c'était plus ou moins logique qu'ils feraient ce trajet jusque East City ensemble, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient encore des choses à se dire à propos des homoculus, de leur retour et de tout ce qui s'en suivait.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Du coup, tes projets pour les fêtes ?

-En famille à Resembool, dinde, pommes de terre, bûche glacée, le basique, déclara Edward d'un air blasé, cachant mal son sourire.

Edward était en réalité super content de pouvoir passer ses fêtes de fin d'année avec Alphonse, Winry et Pinacco. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un noël en famille. Roy l'observa, à le voir ainsi il ressemblait à un enfant. Edward avait grandi tellement vite qu'il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était arrivé dans ses pattes à l'âge de douze ans. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement traité ou même considéré comme un enfant.

-Et de vo… ton , se reprit Edward, côté ?

-Hugues m'a proposé de me joindre à eux, mais Noël c'est en famille. Je sais que Riza est partie dans la sienne et revient le 26, pour Havoc et les autres je ne sais pas. Amstrong m'a proposé aussi, mais… disons que j'ai pas envie de m'incruster.

-Noël en solo ! s'étonna Edward qui trouvait la situation triste.

-Moi et un bon repas. Ne fait pas cette tête Fullmétal. J'ai l'habitude.

-Pas de famille ?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est compliqué. Et sinon, tu as appris quoi de nouveau durant cette mission ? interrogea Roy en changeant radicalement de sujet.

-Deux trois petites choses, entama Edward en sortant son carnet noir, n'insistant pas sur le sujet.

Le reste du trajet se passa ainsi, enfin presque. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à East City, le train ralenti avant de freiner.

-Un problème ? interrogea Roy en relevant la tête de la pile de paperasse qu'il lisait pour la énième fois avec Edward.

-Il neige, répondit Edward en se collant contre la vitre pour observer le paysage extérieur qui se recouvrait doucement de poudre blanche.

Mustang observa à son tour le paysage, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il aimait la neige ainsi que ce qu'elle signifiait, au-delà des fêtes. La neige était un symbole de pureté, la fin d'une année, le début d'une autre, comme un renouveau. Un contrôleur vient frapper àla porte du compartiment avant d'y entrer.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, la neige nous oblige à nous arrêter, informa l'homme.

-Quoi ! Mais comment on va faire ? s'enflamma Edward. En plus on est où là exactement ?

-Edward, calmes-toi, souffla Roy.

-Que je me calme. On est bloqué en plein milieu de nulle part, sans bouffe avec de la neige à perte de vue.

-Nous avons de la…, commença le contrôler avant de se stopper en voyant le regard noir d'Edward.

-Je vais régler ça, souffla Edward en attrapant son manteau.

-Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! répondit Edward en sortant du train, Mustang sur ses talons.

Edward se mit devant la locomotive, faisant fi des machinistes qui lui hurlaient de se pousser de là, frappa des mains en faisant jaillir les éclairs bleus habituels lors d'une transmutation avant de frapper le sol à l'endroit où se trouver les rails recouverts de neige. Mustang se mit à penser que peut-être ça pourrait fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que Ed refrappe des mains, puis une troisième fois, une quatrième… Rien. Pas la moindre transmutation, ou plutôt si, mais pas ce à quoi l'alchimiste s'attendait. Au lieu de dégager les rails, Edward avait transmuté une série de bonhommes de neige. Le fullmetal se mit à gronder, les mains en l'air.

-Dites, souffla Edward, vous ne pouvez pas… il claqua des doigts pour exprimer son idée en se tournant vers son supérieur.

-La neige c'est de l'eau congelée, rappela Roy.

-On est bloqué ici, soupira Edward.

-Vous pouvez toujours rejoindre la ville, proposa le contrôleur qui les avait suivis pour voir ce qu'Edward comptait faire.

-Hé gamin ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Les rails vont être encore plus longs à déneiger à cause de toi nimbus.

-Nimbus, souffla Edward.

-On se calme nabot, évites de faire des vagues alors que c'est ta faute, rappela Mustang. Désolé messieurs, s'excusa Roy à la place de son subordonné.

Edward fixa Roy, le regard mauvais.

-La ville est loin ? interrogea Mustang

-Une demi-heure à pied, peut-être plus vu le temps.

-Bien, on va récupérer nos bagages dans ce cas, proposa le colonel.

-Il y a une gare là-bas, si le train peut repartir on passera par celle-ci, informa le contrôleur.

-Vous allez dormir où ?

-Les trains sont équipés au cas où.

-Et les autres voyageurs ? s'intéressa soudain Edward.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? questionna l'homme du train.

-Remarqué ?

-Il n'y avait que vous en passager, avoua le contrôleur en faisant demi-tour.

Edward et Roy se fixèrent, comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'un tel détail. Ils rentrèrent dans le train, prenant leurs bagages avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la neige. Difficile de voir où ils allaient, mais le contrôleur leur avait indiqué comment rejoindre la ville : en suivant les rails ils avaient une chance d'y parvenir. Mustang et Elric se mirent donc à marcher, trainant les pieds pour être sur de suivre les rails sur lesquels ils marchaient.

-On a souvent fait ça avec Al, se souvient d'un coup Edward.

Son manteau n'était pas adapté au temps, il l'avait fermé et remonté le col au maximum, il avait bien tenté de mettre sa capuche mais celle-ci s'était remplie de neige quand il avait tenté de libérer les rails de leur prison blanche. Roy de son côté avait remonté son col, bénissant son manteau en lainage ainsi que l'écharpe assortie. Dans sa valise, il avait trouvé un bonnet. Ce n'était pas tellement son style mais pour dépanner et vu le temps, c'était bon à prendre. Il s'était vaguement demandé comment le vêtement s'était retrouvé dans son sac avant de se souvenir que ce sac lui avait servi lors d'une mission d'infiltration et que le bonnet en question lui avait servi pour passer incognito.

-ça ne te manque pas ? De ne plus avoir Alphonse avec toi ?

-Un peu, mais je suis ravi qu'il profite de son corps pour faire ce qu'il veut.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy mettait en route le feu en repensant à ces dernières heures. Rien de tout ça n'était prévu… Se retrouver dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part, être logé dans une maison qui avait de maison que le nom et surtout courir après un médecin car le nabot s'était écroulé de tout son long dans la neige. La fatigue et les repas sur le pouce avaient eu raison de la santé de fer d'Edward. Roy avait dû le trainer plus ou moins jusqu'à la ville. Edward était resté à peu près conscient durant le reste du trajet mais Mustang avait bien senti l'état de fatigue d'Edward. Nul doute que ses transmutations sur la voie ferroviaire l'avaient fragilisées et avaient provoquées cette chute.

Edward était donc installé dans l'unique lit de la grande pièce qui servait de « maison », endormi après avoir été « shooter » par le traitement du médecin. Roy termina de raviver le feu avant de se redresser pour regarder ce qui leur servait de logis. La pièce était grande, une porte menant à l'extérieur et une autre menant à une salle d'eau (lavabo, toilette et douche). Dans la pièce principale, il y avait un coin cuisine assez rudimentaire, un coin repas avec une table pour quatre ainsi qu'un coin chambre avec un grand lit au pied duquel était installé un coffre. Roy se demandait où il pourrait dormir cette nuit, il n'y avait même pas un tapis devant la cheminée. Il avait bien pensé à s'installer dans le lit, mais Edward était malade et il n'avait pas forcément envie d'attraper son rhume. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Roy alla donc ouvrir, prenant garde de ne pas trop ouvrir la porte pour ne pas faire entrer le froid dans la maison qui peinait à se réchauffer.

-Bonjour monsieur, salua un couple. Nous habitons la maison à côté, on vous a vu arriver en compagnie du maire tout à l'heure puis le médecin, du coup on est venu vous apporter de quoi manger et aussi de quoi égayer la pièce. On a entendu dire que vous étiez bloqué par la neige avec votre ami.

Roy soupira, être la cible des ragots du coin n'avait rien de bien agréable mais bon. Il attrapa la casserole offerte avant de la poser sur la table puis fit entrer le petit sapin que l'homme lui tendait avec un grand sourire. Roy n'aimait pas particulièrement Noël, d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours passé cette fête seul ou avec les domestiques familiaux.

Oui, Roy était issu d'une famille de riches, son père était militaire, général au QG de South City, sa mère était sa secrétaire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'armée. Tandis que Vanessa Baner (future madame Geoffroy Mustang) était secrétaire d'un autre Général, à cette époque le père de Roy était encore lieutenant. Il avait par la suite gravit les échelons. Geoffroy avait attendu d'obtenir le poste de colonel pour demander Vanessa en mariage. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas dépendante du régime militaire, ils pouvaient donc se marier sans souci. Lors de la naissance de Roy, celui-ci était général de brigade. Enfant, Roy passait donc le plus clair de son temps en compagnie des domestiques, domestiques qui d'ailleurs changeaient à chaque montée en grade de son père. Celui-ci aimait son fils mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire passer l'armée avant lui. Il n'était pas rare que le petit se retrouve des jours voire des semaines sans la présence de ses parents, ceux-ci partie en mission ensemble, laissant leur fils unique aux bons soins du personnel de la maison. Du coup Roy n'avais pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs des fêtes de fin d'années même si, depuis sa rencontre avec Hugues, celles-ci s'étaient égayées. Puis il y avait eu Elysia et Roy ne voulait pas priver la petite fille de sa famille en cette période de l'année. Il savait que Maes et Gracia l'invitaient de bon cœur, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que noël était fait pour être passer en famille et non avec un « oncle » un peu ronchon ou bien devant une assiette remplie de bonnes choses mais personne avec qui les partager.

Roy disposa donc le sapin dans un coin de la pièce avant de revenir vers ses visiteurs.

-Merci.

-Avec plaisir, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas. Il y a un magasin sur la place du village, si vous avez besoin vous pourrez y trouver certaines chose, informa la femme.

Roy se contenta de hocher la tête avant de fermer la porte après un bref « bonne soirée ». Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le sapin, mais quelle idée, cela dit ça pourrait toujours servir pour la cheminée une fois le stock de bois accolé à la maison épuisé. Le maire lui avait signalé qu'il pouvait en disposer à sa guise et vu la chaleur de la maison il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir, Mustang regarda sa montre, bientôt dix-huit heures, la nuit tombait bien trop vite à son goût. Il alluma l'unique lampe à pétrole de la pièce avant de remettre un morceau de bois dans le feu. Après quoi il observa les fenêtres, constatant qu'il n'avait ouvert que l'un des trois volets, le deuxième se trouvant au niveau du lit et l'autre au niveau de la cuisine/cheminé.

Mustang souffla, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte entre-ouverte au cas où Edward se réveille, il fit face au lavabo avant de se rincer le visage, espérant que cela lui remettrait les idées en place. Après quoi il se dirigea vers la cuisine, regardant brièvement dans la direction d'Edward avant d'ouvrir la casserole, humant la bonne odeur provenant du ragoût. Il se mit à la recherche d'assiettes et de couverts, trouvant le tout dans le bas de l'unique placard de la pièce. Roy se mit donc à table. Le ragoût étant encore chaud, il n'avait pas besoin de s'embêter pour le réchauffer. Demain il devrait sortir pour faire des provisions, au moins du café et de quoi manger sommairement, restait à espérer qu'Edward irait un peu mieux, du moins suffisamment pour qu'il s'absente une demi-heure. Tout en mangeant, il observa Edward qui dormait, installé dans le grand lit avec un épais édredon en plume sur lui.

Roy repensa alors à son arrivée dans ce village. Le maire se trouvait à la gare, discutant avec un homme qui aurait pu être de la même famille qu'Amstrong si celui-ci n'était pas brun aux cheveux mi-longs ondulés. Les deux hommes étaient venus à sa rencontre quand ils l'avaient aperçu, trainant plus ou moins Edward à moitié conscient. Le plus musclé des deux avait alors pris Edward, constatant que Roy avait du mal à tenir debout pour eux deux. Après de brèves explications sur la situation, le maire avait proposé à Roy de loger dans une maison le temps qu'Edward soit de nouveau sur pied et que les rails soient en état. Les deux hommes l'avait donc accompagné jusqu'à la bâtisse, déposant Edward sur le lit défait. Tandis que le maire aidait Roy à enlever les draps des autres meubles du logis, l'autre homme était parti chez lui pour ramener certaines choses utiles : édredon, oreiller, vaisselle, linge de toilette. Le maire avait ensuite indiqué à Roy où trouver le médecin, jugeant préférable que ce soit lui qui aille le chercher afin de le mettre au courant de la situation sur le chemin. Une fois le médecin arrivé, il ausculta Edward et le maire quitta le logis, indiquant à Mustang de ne pas hésiter s'il avait besoin, tout en lui indiquant que le tas de bois au dehors était à disposition également. Roy appris du médecin que la maison avait déjà servi pour héberger des militaires. Le colonel s'était étonné d'être percer à jour et pour toute réponse, le médecin avait simplement désigné la montre à gousset accrochée à la ceinture d'Edward. Bien sûr, les alchimistes d'état ne trainaient pas forcément les rues, ceux-ci étaient facilement repérable avec cette montre.

-On aime bien les militaires par ici, avait appris l'homme, ils nous ont beaucoup aidés à une certaine époque.

Roy avait été étonné par cette révélation. Le médecin s'était donc occupé d'Edward, fournissant les médicaments ainsi que leurs posologies au plus vieux. Une fois l'homme parti, Mustang avait déshabillé Edward, faisant attention de ne pas se bloquer les doigts avec les automails, il devait rafraîchir Edward, consigne du médecin. Le blond s'était donc retrouvé en caleçon devant son supérieur qui imbiba le gant de toilette d'eau froide avant de le passer sur le corps du nabot à demi conscient. Après quoi il l'avait recouvert de l'édredon, avant de plier les vêtements qu'il disposa sur le coffre, la montre restant sagement posée sur la table de chevet avant d'aller s'occuper du feu. Le médecin avait insisté, Edward avait besoin de chaleur.

Mustang en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit Edward remuer. Prudemment, Roy se leva de sa chaise, délaissant son restant de ragoût pour s'approcher du nabot. Edward remuait dans son sommeil, il transpirait en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Mustang souffla avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour chercher le gant de toilette, il le rinça abondamment à l'eau froide avant de revenir auprès d'Edward, retirant l'édredon pour ensuite passer le gant froid sur le corps brûlant de fièvre d'Edward.

-Allez Edward, je t'ai connu plus résistant que ça, ce n'est pas un rhume qui va te faire passer la porte.

Roy savait bien qu'Edward ne risquait rien, c'était juste un rhume avec une grosse dose de fatigue, mais il n'aimait pas voir Edward ainsi. Il repensa au nombre de fois qu'il avait vu Edward allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, plus ou moins amoché, plus ou moins entier. C'était presque une habitude, pourtant il n'avait jamais aimé le voir ainsi.

Edward, quant à lui, était à mille lieux de tout ça, ne se souciant pas de son supérieur qui s'inquiétait de son état en faisant son possible pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là « encore »? interrogea Edward en faisant face à ce qu'il nommait « la porte de la vérité »

Derrière lui il entendit le bruit d'un train, il eu juste le temps de se retourner avant que le train ne lui fonce dessus et passe au travers de lui. Edward ferma les yeux sous la surprise, quand il les rouvrit il était assis dans le wagon, faisant face au petit être de la porte.

-En voiture ! Tu es prêt ?

-Prêt ? Mais qu'est-ce que … paniqua Edward.

-C'est parti, s'enjoua le petit être en coupant la parole à Edward tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Nooooooooon, hurla Edward.

La porte les aspira mais contre toute attente il se retrouva dans le jardin de la famille Tuckers. Il baissa la tête, vérifiant que tout était en place.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? interrogea Edward en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Petit Grand frère ! s'enjoua la voix de Nina.

Edward releva la tête, accueillant avec un sourire la petite fille aux grandes nattes puis le chien.

-Viens, on t'attend tous, s'enjoua Nina.

Edward suivit la fillette à l'intérieur, ne se souciant pas du décor qui changeait. Il se retrouva face à l'équipe de Mustang ainsi que les homoculus et son frère. Il fut accueilli à grand coup de « grand frère », « nabot », « Edward » et « Fullmetal ». Edward était en train d'amorcer le mouvement pour s'asseoir quand il chuta, tombant dans un puit noir en observant le visage de ses amis disparaitre dans le cercle de lumière. Sa chute lui parut bien longue avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, faisant face à Mustang.

-J'ai toujours dis que tu serais mieux en fille, souffla le militaire.

Edward fixa son supérieur avant de baisser les yeux vers sa tenue, il portait une tenue de soubrette ! Mais pourquoi ?! Roy continuait de s'avancer vers lui, un sourire carnassier avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Edward s'apprêta à répliquer mais le mur se déroba, le faisant atterrir assis dans le wagon qui l'avait amené dans ce délire. Sur la banquette en face de lui il y avait Hugues qui lui montrait des photos d'Elysia tandis que le train filait à toute allure à travers un paysage fait de bonbons.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edo-kun… On va au terminus ! sourit Hugues avant de recommencer à parler d'Elysia.

-Quoi ?!

Le train fonça droit dans le mur, faisant sursauter Edward qui se réveilla en sueur.

Le regard d'Edward tomba directement sur Roy, endormit à ses côtés. Qu'est ce que le colonel faisait là ? Doucement, faisant fi du fait que sa tête tournait légèrement, il observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une grande pièce, avec cuisine, cheminée et … et un seul lit pour eux deux. Edward soupira, il avait déjà dormi avec un homme, enfin presque, c'était Alphonse et ils devaient avoir dix ans tout au plus. Le Fullmetal se réinstalla dans le lit après avoir frissonner. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait froid et chaud en même temps, sûrement la fièvre. Par habitude, il passa sa main de chair sur le front, essayant d'évaluer les dégâts avant de souffler pour faire de même avec sa main de métal. Ça faisait un bien fou de sentir le métal sur son front brûlant.

Edward fixa alors Roy, constatant que celui-ci dormait comme une souche. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni même du jour. Il observa son supérieur, remarquant qu'il était complétement différent dans son sommeil, son visage était moins sévère, il semblait plus « humain ». Les traits fins, la peau pâle, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise blanche largement froissée. Edward se demandait s'il dormait vraiment toujours ainsi vêtu : chemise et boxer, ou bien cette tenue était-elle une attention pour ne pas « froisser » Edward, le mettre mal à l'aise. Edward dormait le plus souvent en caleçon, Roy pouvait sans doute en faire autant. C'est sur ces pensées qu'Edward se laissa emporter de nouveaux entre les bras de Morphée.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy se réveilla en premier, son regard tomba directement sur Edward qui semblait dormir paisiblement. La natte d'Edward était désormais défaite, l'élastique était sans doute parti durant la nuit, les cheveux d'Edward tombaient donc librement au niveau de son cou et ses épaules. Doucement, le militaire posa sa main sur le front du malade, retirant au passage une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur le front du jeune alchimiste.

-ça a l'air d'aller mieux, constata Mustang.

Roy se leva alors, faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de replacer correctement l'édredon, constatant qu'ainsi installé, Edward ressemblait davantage à une fille qu'à un garçon, il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de bain et se lava sommairement avant de retourner dans la pièce principal. Roy remplit la cheminée avant de la rallumer, il aurait pu le faire en deux secondes, juste en claquant des doigts, mais il n'avait pas envie. Son regard tomba sur Edward, celui-ci disparaissait sous l'épais édredon, laissant entrevoir quelques mèches blondes au-dessus de l'épaisse couette. Roy souffla avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, bien sûr il n'y avait rien pour le petit déjeuner. Mustang sorti sa montre de sa poche, constatant qu'il était bientôt huit heures, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au magasin pour l'ouverture, si toutefois celui-ci ouvrait à huit heures, au pire il serait bon pour refaire le trajet un peu plus tard. Roy attrapa son manteau qu'il ferma correctement, puis son écharpe et son bonnet avant d'enfiler ses gants, mis à part le côté alchimique de ceux-ci, ils étaient pratiques en hiver. Après un dernier regard pour Edward ainsi qu'un bref « je reviens au plus vite », Roy ouvrit la porte, constatant qu'il y avait une bonne quinzaine de centimètre de neige un peu partout avant de quitter le logis en refermant le plus doucement possible la porte.

Mustang marcha une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant l'échoppe, celle-ci était sans surprise fermée. Il en profita pour observer le décor ainsi offert à ses yeux. Les décorations de noël avaient été installées un peu partout, égayant le village et donnant de la couleur à la neige. Un grand sapin trônait au milieu de ce qui devait être la place du village, sur les lampadaires ainsi que les quelques barrières de maison, il y avait de grandes guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et enfin sur chaque porte, une couronne de houx. Leur logis devait faire tache à côté, en même temps celui-ci n'était pas habité depuis un certains temps, c'était déjà bien qu'ils aient trouvé où se loger. Roy eut une pensée pour le personnel du chemin de fer qui était resté dans le train, espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai de familles qui les attendaient pour les fêtes.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? interrogea un homme qui portait un lourd tas de bois à la main.

-Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais savoir à quelle heure le commerce ouvre.

-Il n'ouvre pas aujourd'hui, on est le 24. Hé mais vous êtes l'un des deux voyageurs, ceux que le maire a escorté jusqu'à la petite maison hier.

-Oui, avoua Roy.

-Alors attendez, je vais ouvrir.

-C'est vous qui ?

-Le commerce est à moi, affirma l'homme. Vous devez avoir besoin de nourriture et tout le reste. Je dépose ça à l'intérieur et j'arrive.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête, attendant patiemment après l'homme qui revint en moins de cinq minutes. Il ouvrit la porte à Roy qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec joie. La température à l'extérieur n'était pas tellement à son goût, même si voir se paysage blanc à perte de vue avait quelque chose de magique. Roy s'empara d'une caisse en bois vide pour y mettre ses commissions : café, pain, biscottes, du jambon, des pâtes, rien de bien extraordinaire mais au moins ils auraient de quoi manger. Au moment de payer, le commerçant lui fit signe que non.

-Cadeau de la maison, sourit l'homme.

-Vous savez je…

-N'insistez pas, c'est noël.

-Merci, répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui fit un grand sourire, avant de le laisser repartir, fermant le magasin derrière lui. C'était ainsi dans les villages, les commerçants étaient prêts à rendre service. Nul doute que c'était aussi le cas à Resembool. Roy avait grandi en ville, la campagne lui était inconnue, il n'y avait vécu que durant de courte durée lors de missions et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment profité de ses occasions pour se demander s'il préférait les villages aux villes. Roy arriva bien vite dans le logis, refermant la porte avec son pied, oubliant momentanément la présence du malade. Fort heureusement, Edward était en train d'émerger à ce moment-là. Le blondinet se retint de pousser un juron mais en voyant Roy arriver, col remonté et un plein cagot de nourritures entre les mains, il se tut. Roy soupira avant de se tourner vers le feu, celui-ci brûlait encore bien, puis vers Edward.

-Bonjour colonel, salua Edward.

-Edward. Tu te sens mieux ? se renseigna Mustang, faisant fi du fait qu'Edward avait du mal à l'appeler autrement que par son grade.

-Encore un peu dans les vapes mais je vais survivre, affirma Edward en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Il fut stoppé dans la manœuvre par Roy qui se précipita pour le forcer à rester au lit.

-Tu ne quittes pas ce lit, ordonna le colonel.

-Ben si, je dois aller au… répondit Edward.

Roy se pinça l'arête du nez, bien sûr Edward devait aller aux toilettes, c'était un besoin naturel qu'il n'avait pas assouvi depuis un certain nombre d'heures en y repensant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

-Merci mais ça devrais aller.

Mustang approuva d'un signe de tête avant de retourner vers la cuisine où il prépara le café. Il observa du coin de l'œil Edward se lever, chancelant un peu avant de trouver son équilibre et se diriger à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte de la pièce et Roy retourna à son café. Celui-ci était fini d'être préparé quand Roy entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes être tirée puis le robinet de lavabo couler. Edward était sans doute en train de se laver les mains ou se passer un coup sur le visage. Edward ressorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la table. Mustang soupira mais ne dit rien de plus, Edward n'avait pas mangé depuis le midi de la veille, malade ou non il devait avoir faim et soif. Il lui tendit une tasse de café, noir avec un sucre avant de prendre la sienne.

-Le médecin t'a donné un traitement. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, c'est celui-ci pour la fièvre, celui-ci pour les douleurs et celui-là pour… je sais plus, avoua Roy en donnant à Edward les boites de médicaments.

-Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligez de faire tout ça.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser dans un tel état au milieu d'un tas de neige.

-Merci quand même, répondit Edward le nez dans sa tasse.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Roy qui sentait que la discussion pouvait s'éterniser en remerciement et justification de l'aide.

Edward observa la baguette de pain, mais son estomac n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec son idée d'en manger un morceau. Il se sentait de nouveau vaseux, comme si la fatigue de cette dernière semaine lui tombait d'un coup dessus.

-Retournes te coucher, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre que la neige fonde.

Edward approuva avant de se lever pour rejoindre le lit.

-Et vous ? questionna Edward tandis que Roy ouvrait les volets sauf ceux côté lit.

-Je vais me replonger dans la paperasse, on va bien finir par trouver des choses intéressantes. J'ai aussi pris l'un des livres d'Hohenheim, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

-Qui a ramené le sapin ? questionna soudain Edward en voyant l'arbre abandonné dans un coin.

-Les voisins hier soir, tu dormais déjà à moitié.

-Faudrait le décorer, répondit soudain Edward.

-On n'a pas vraiment de quoi faire.

-Bien sûr que si, souffla Edward en se levant du lit sur lequel il était juste assis.

Il attrapa un tas de feuille dans sa sacoche avant de s'approcher de l'arbre et s'asseoir devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Vous avez une craie ? interrogea Edward en faisant fi de la question de Roy.

Le colonel soupira avant de fouiller dans son sac de voyage, en sortant une craie qu'il amena à Edward. Rien d'étonnant que le plus jeune n'ai pas de craie sur lui, il n'en avait pas besoin pour tracer les cercles alors pourquoi s'en encombrer. Aussitôt, le blondinet se mit à dessiner sur le sol.

-Quand on était petit, avec Alphonse, on faisait toujours ça pour décorer le sapin. A l'époque, je devais encore passer par la phase dessin pour transmuter, se souvint Edward en traçant le dit cercle sur le parquet. Voilà, ça devrait être bon.

Edward mit le tas de feuilles sur le cercle avant d'appliquer ses mains sur les contours de celui-ci. Des anges de noël et autres flocons prirent alors forme sous les yeux de Roy et Edward.

-Bien sûr on aurait pu faire ça avec des ciseaux, mais c'est moins drôle, sourit Edward avant de se saisir d'un flocon qu'il disposa sur le sapin. Winry s'amusait même à les colorier.

-Tu as dû avoir de bon moment avec Alphonse et Winry quand vous étiez enfants.

-Plutôt oui, sourit Edward qui continuait d'accrocher les décorations, toujours assis au sol.

Roy le regarda faire avec un demi-sourire avant de se pencher pour ramasser un flocon et l'accrocher.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Noël ?

-Va falloir que tu te décides entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, informa Roy. Et oui, je n'aime pas énormément Noël mais c'est triste ici, autant égayer un peu la pièce.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à décorer le sapin. Mustang s'occupant de la partie haute pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de la partie basse afin de rester assis au sol, ne voulant pas forcer physiquement avec la maladie. Edward dû refaire des décorations car il n'en avait pas prévu assez. Une fois le tout réparti sur le sapin, Edward tenta de se lever, mais fut pris d'une crampe à sa jambe droite.

-Quand c'est pas l'automail, rigola Edward en se massant la jambe.

Il constata alors qu'il était encore en boxer, les cheveux détachés et pieds nus, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir. Roy lui proposa son aide, mais Edward refusa poliment avant de se relever. Une fois la chose faite, il attrapa son pantalon et son débardeur qu'il enfila ainsi que sa ceinture. Après quoi, Edward se mit à la recherche de son élastique. Il farfouilla dans le lit, retournant les oreillers, défaisant la couette et les draps sans rien trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'intéressa Roy.

-Mon élastique, déclara Edward qui était assis sur le lit en train de se gratter la tête.

Il ne lui restait que celui-ci, il avait éparpillé les autres pendant sa mission à New Optain. Edward devait d'ailleurs penser à en racheter sinon il serait bon pour se servir d'un bout de ficelle.

-Peut-être sous le lit, proposa Roy.

Edward claqua des doigts face à l'idée avant de se pencher en avant pour regarder sous le lit. Mustang fut surpris de la spontanéité du geste, sans doute devait-il avoir l'habitude d'égarer ses élastiques. Mustang observa Edward farfouiller sous le lit avant d'en ressortir victorieux, un élastique dans sa main de chair. Le blondinet alla chercher son peigne dans son sac avant de s'atteler à la dure tâche de se démêler les cheveux pour finir par les tresser. Roy le regarda faire avant d'aller dans la cuisine, le repas n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Edward quand à lui refit vite fait le lit avant de se réinstaller dedans, sa tête tournait encore un peu. Mustang se mit donc sérieusement à la cuisine tandis qu'Edward, assis dans le lit se remit à lire ses notes.

-J'aurais jamais pensé passer Noel ainsi, avoua soudain Edward.

-Moi de même. ça a quelque chose d'étrange, confirma Roy en épluchant les pommes de terre.

Il se mit à avoir un doute sur la quantité de nourriture, Edward avait toujours un bon appétit.

-Un souci ? interrogea le cadet en voyant que le colonel avait stopper son geste.

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez, avoua Roy.

-On fera avec, je me vengerais sur le repas de Pinacco, sourit Edward.

-Dans ce cas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang remettait du bois dans le feu, Edward était parti se doucher. Roy en profita pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Edward n'avait pas souligné le souci « lit », avait-il conscience qu'il avait partagé celui-ci avec son supérieur ? Et cette soirée de Noël ? Cela faisant trois jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, le premier à New Optain, le second dans le train et le troisième ici. Ce n'était pas tellement ce que Roy avait prévu en raccrochant le téléphone suite à l'appel d'Edward. Il avait imaginé un trajet en train, un coup de pouce minime (chose qui avait été le cas) et un retour tranquille le lendemain afin de passer les fêtes avec un bon verre de whisky, un saucisson et un bon repas fait spécialement pour lui par lui ! Au lieu de tout ça, il était là en train de tisonner le feu tandis qu'Edward était enrhumé et fatigué, ce dernier n'avait même pas l'énergie pour se disputer. Roy avait pourtant essayé à coup de « nabot », « demi-portion » et autres joyeusetés habituelles, mais c'est à peine si Edward avait relevé. Edward revint dans la pièce, faisant sortir Roy de ses pensées, une serviette entre les mains en train de se frictionner les cheveux pour les sécher.

-La place est libre, déclara Edward.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir à son tour sous la douche. Edward se mit alors devant le feu, profitant de cette douce chaleur tandis qu'il s'attachait les cheveux en simple queue, s'il faisait une natte alors que ceux-ci étaient encore humides, il était bon pour faire de la concurrence aux moutons.

Ils avaient fini de manger et s'apprêtaient donc à faire la veillée de noël ensemble. Edward se mit à penser à Alphonse, s'imaginant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Peut-être avait-il refait des décorations en papier et Winry les avaient coloriées. Pinacco avait sans doute passé la journée dans la cuisine à préparer la dinde et le reste. Ben avait peut-être un de ses affreux colliers que Winry l'obligeait à porter les jours de fêtes. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'il était dans l'armée, il n'avait pas de souvenirs particuliers de soirées de Noël, ils n'y pensaient pas particulièrement, c'était tout juste s'ils n'oubliaient pas leur anniversaire Alphonse et lui. Son anniversaire ! Bientôt il allait avoir dix-huit ans, l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool (chose qu'il avait fait plus tôt que prévu pour les besoin d'une mission), faire entendre sa voix lors de vote, pouvoir conduire une voiture et rentrer dans l'armée… Edward eut un large sourire à cette pensée, il ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres, il allait avoir dix-huit ans et cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il était militaire, enfin alchimiste à la botte de l'armée. Il repensa à l'examen d'entrée de cette année, il avait dû surveiller des hommes tous plus vieux que lui, qui se présentaient, pour la plupart, pour la première fois à un examen militaire. Il repensa alors à ces paroles entendues à la dérobée entre deux candidats le jour de « l'examen du tabouret ».

 _« -Tu te rends compte, se plaignit l'homme, passer en premier et se retrouver les fesses au sol._

 _-Il parait que peu d'alchimistes ont réussi ce test sans faire trembler le tabouret, répondit son homologue._

 _-Forcément le Fullmetal en fait partie, soupira le premier._

 _-Lui et Mustang. Ces deux-là ne sont pas humain… souffla l'autre homme._

 _Edward et Roy se regardèrent, enregistrant dans un coin de leur tête cette conversation entendue à la dérobée._

 _-Des monstres, des bêtes de foire, pas humain… Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais, avoua Edward._

 _-_ _ç_ _a fait presque quinze ans que je suis alchimiste au service de l'armée et je ne m'y suis toujours pas fait, tenta de rassurer le plus vieux._

 _-Vous êtes rentré jeune ! s'étonna Edward._

 _-A environ dix-neuf ans, si je me souviens bien, réfléchis Roy._

 _-Je ne suis pas le seul à être précoce dites-donc, souligna Edward._

 _-Sauf que j'ai démarré moins tranquillement que toi. Ma première mission s'est faite en pleine guerre d'Ishbal, informa Roy._

 _-Désolé.»_

Edward pensait ces mots, lui avait commencé en douceur, dans une ambiance un peu tendue certes, il avait dû faire ses preuves, peut-être plus que les autres, mais désormais il était tranquille. Sa renommée et ses exploits le précédaient et le suivaient partout où il passait. Le Fullmetal Alchimiste avait désormais sa place auprès de tous, d'abord comme alchimiste de génie qui avait eu son examen à douze ans et ensuite pour la réussite de ses missions et ses petits exploits personnels. Rare étaient ceux qui connaissaient les réelles motivations d'Edward, d'ailleurs en avait-il encore ? Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, lui avait décidé de laisser ses membres derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui le motivait à continuer dans cette voie ? Le retour des homoculus ? Non, il pouvait très bien laisser l'affaire dans les pattes du colonel. Edward souffla, il n'était pas comme ça. L'affaire avec les homoculus le touchait de trop près pour qu'il laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger. Un coup de main, ok, mais régler cette histoire… C'était à lui de s'en occuper, une fois pour toute.

Edward fut sorti de ses pensées par le retour de Mustang dans la pièce.

-Je peux avoir la serviette ?

Edward lui tendit la serviette qui lui avait servi pour ses cheveux, leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant, laissant une impression étrange aux deux miliaires. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, mais aucun des deux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Roy finit par prendre la serviette en main afin de se sécher les cheveux. Le blondinet retourna à sa contemplation du feu de cheminée tandis que Roy finissait de s'occuper de ses cheveux, après quoi il alla ranger la serviette avant de retourner auprès d'Edward.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi que j'imaginais cette soirée.

-Parlez-moi de vos missions, déclara soudain Edward.

-Mes missions ?

-Oui, il doit bien y avoir deux trois trucs sympas à raconter non ?

Mustang esquissa un sourire tout en réfléchissant. Les expériences sur le terrain étaient rare depuis qu'il était monté en grade, cela dit il avait bien quelques histoires croustillantes à raconter.

-J'étais en mission au début de ma carrière. Latoya, tu connais ?

Edward fit non de la tête tandis que Roy souriait, nul doute que le nabot allait regretter sa question. Edward écouta pourtant Roy avec intérêt, les missions du colonel et les siennes était nettement différentes. Roy avait agi sur le terrain en temps de guerre et d'après-guerre, Edward lui était arrivé bien après. Une heure plus tard, c'était Edward qui racontait quelques histoires qu'il avait tut dans ses rapports.

-Wistaria *, ça te dis quelque chose ? interrogea Edward, qui avait désormais plus de facilité à tutoyer Roy.

-Vaguement.

-J'avais quinze ans je crois, Al était encore en armure, oui ça aide pas ce récent changement, déclara Edward en balayant la remarque que Roy s'apprêter à lui faire. On a passé presque cinq heures pour trouver cette fichue ville et…

Roy écouta Edward avec autant d'attention que celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui. Il écouta les histoires de Wistaria, Giribal, Yous Well et tant d'autres.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'or ?! s'étonna Roy qui se demandait jusqu'où Edward avait été dans l'infraction des règles d'alchimie.

-Ben c'est-à-dire que, bafouilla Edward, j'avais pas tellement d'autres solutions. Puis ce n'est pas resté de l'or très longtemps, au bout de même pas quinze minutes c'était de nouveau un tas de caillou.

-Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un tel soldat dans les pattes, se plaignit faussement Mustang.

-Toi-même en venant me cherchant après, Edward stoppa sa phrase ne repensant à ce soir-là, après que j'ai enfreint l'une des trois règles. En fin de compte, tu savais déjà à quoi t'attendre, j'ai joué franc jeu dès le début, termina Edward avec un sourire franc qui en disait long.

-Pas faux, sourit également Roy

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A SUIVRE**

 **le 25/03/2019**

 _*Wistaria : ville présente dans l'un des romans de FMA « La vallée aux pétales blanc »_


	9. Chapter 9

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Dédicace :** Astate, se coup ci c'est pour toi, j'ai énormément penser a toi pour la fin de se chapitre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 9

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Allez colonel, dépêchez-vous, le train va partir sans nous ! s'exclama Edward tout en courant vers la gare.

-Tu es sûr que tu étais malade toi ? interrogea Roy en continuant de courir.

Pour toute réponse Edward rigola.

Les deux militaires s'étaient fait réveiller de bonne heure par le maire qui leur signalait que les rails étaient dégagés et que le train allait donc arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Aussitôt les deux hommes avaient fait leurs bagages, s'habillant à la hâte car au loin ils entendaient le sifflet du train. Ils s'étaient donc mit à courir dans la neige. Le train commençait à quitter la gare quand Roy et Edward arrivèrent à son niveau. Edward monta à son bord sans grand mal, posa sa valise au sol avant de tendre la main vers son supérieur pour l'aider à monter à son tour. Une fois tous les deux dans le train, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment, chose aisée car une fois encore ils n'y avaient qu'eux, pour s'y installer. Edward posa sa valise dans le filet, le faisant plus aisément qu'avant. Ça avait du bon d'avoir grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres. Roy le regarda faire avant de l'imiter, prenant toutefois de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Edward retira sa veste qu'il plia avant de s'allonger sur la banquette. Roy lui s'installa confortablement. En même pas cinq minutes Edward dormait déjà, enfin il en avait l'air. Roy lui était plongé dans la lecture du livre de Hohenheim.

En réalité, Edward repensait à Alphonse. Il se souvenait des semaines qui avaient suivi leur sortie de l'hôpital, quand Alphonse et lui squattaient la salle de sport du QG pour remettre Alphonse en état.

 _« Amstrong, Havoc, Hugues et même Mustang leur avait fait une sorte de planning pour qu'Alphonse puise travailler au maximum ses muscles, les remettant d'aplomb en douceur, Edward l'accompagnait dans ses exercices, le motivant à repousser ses limites en douceur._

 _-Quand je pense qu'avant je pouvais soulever dix fois ça sans m'épuiser, souffla Alphonse._

 _-_ _ç_ _a avait du bon d'être en armure._

 _-Oui, je pouvais veiller sur toi, te soutenir et t'épauler sans faiblir._

 _Alphonse se souvenait par bribe de cette période, ça lui revenait petit à petit, dans son sommeil. Il avait d'ailleurs réveillé Edward en sursaut une semaine avant car il avait rêvé de quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. Après avoir expliqué son rêve à Edward, celui-ci lui avait confirmé qu'en effet c'était bel et bien arrivé._

 _-Tu devrais souffler un peu, conseilla Edward._

 _Alphonse approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la machine de musculation pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc face à Edward qui finissait sa série de soulever de poids. Alphonse vida presque sa bouteille d'eau, tandis qu'Havoc arrivait dans la salle._

 _-Salut les frangins. Alors Alphonse ça se passe bien ? interrogea Havoc après avoir fait une tape sur l'épaule de chair d'Edward puis sur l'épaule gauche d'Alphonse._

 _-Je tiens mieux debout et mes muscles retrouvent peu à peu leur utilité, plaisanta Alphonse._

 _-C'est sûr que ça doit changer de l'armure, taquina Havoc._

 _Alphonse approuva avec un demi-sourire._

 _-Havoc, ça vous dit un petit concours ? interrogea Edward entre deux gorgées d'eau._

 _-Contre toi ?_

 _-Et Alphonse, enfin si tu te sens assez en forme, sourit Edward._

 _-Je peux tenter, sourit Alphonse. »_

Edward esquissa un sourire en repensant à ce moment. Alphonse avait réussit à faire neuf pompes, Havoc s'était arrêter à quinze et Edward avait fini sa série, il en avait donc fait vingt-quatre au total.

-A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Roy en levant le nez du livre, voyant Edward esquisser un sourire.

-A Havoc et son amour pour le sport.

Roy esquissa un sourire à son tour, Havoc aimait faire de la musculation, il prenait soin de lui, autant, voire plus que les autres membres de son équipe. Savoir que celui-ci s'était fait laminer par un Edward fraîchement sorti de l'hôpital et reconnecter (donc potentiellement pas au meilleur de sa forme) avait beaucoup fait rire Mustang.

-Roy, je … Merci d'être venu m'aider, remercia Edward avec sincérité.

-C'était normal. Et puis ce n'est pas souvent que tu demande un coup de main, je te devais bien ça, fit remarquer le colonel.

Edward hocha la tête en réponse avant de se laisser porter par ses pensées tandis que Mustang replongeait dans son livre. Quand le contrôleur passa dans le compartiment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vue des deux militaires. L'un était largement allongé sur la banquette, clairement perdu dans ses pensés et le deuxième était assis, jambes croisées, plongé dans sa lecture. Le contrôleur les observa un court instant avant de voir les billets de train posés bien en évidence sur la banquette de gauche, il s'en saisit avant de les composter et refermer la porte du compartiment sur les deux seuls voyageurs du train. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était leur histoire, il était ainsi, il aimait savoir le passé des voyageurs ou se l'imaginait. Bien sûr il avait reconnu le Fullmetal Alchimiste, d'abord à cause de ses vêtements et ensuite (et surtout) car l'autre homme l'avait appelé ainsi. L'autre homme devait sans doute être le flamme alchimiste, ou le colonel Roy Mustang, tout dépendait du jour et des personnes. Au bout d'une heure le train ralenti, entrant en gare à East City.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais prendre la correspondance pour Resembool, déclara Edward en se redressant une fois le train bien arrêté.

-Tu diras bonjour à tout le monde, sourit Roy en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Pas de souci, répondit Edward en se levant.

Alors qu'il attrapait sa valise, mettant son manteau sur son bras, une personne entra dans le compartiment.

-Grand frère ! déclara la voix enjouée d'Alphonse depuis l'ouverture du compartiment.

Edward se stoppa dans son mouvement tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Alphonse.

-Al ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je partais pour Central. J'ai appelé le QG et on m'a dit que tu étais en mission, bloqué par la neige. Du coup j'ai fait le chemin pour venir te retrouver. C'est pas cool de passer les fêtes sans toi.

-Mais … Pinacco et Winry ?

-Elles ont compris tu sais.

-ça fait plaisir de te revoir Alphonse, déclara Mustang, se sentant un peu exclu.

-Vous aussi. Mais du coup on fait quoi ? Resembool ? Central ? questionna Alphonse, oubliant à nouveau le colonel.

-Resembool, j'ai nul part où loger à Central, Riza est partie dans sa famille, informa Edward. On peut encore descendre ? interrogea Edward à l'adresse de Roy.

-Tant que le train n'a pas démarré, affirma le colonel.

-C'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait alors qu'il était déjà en marche, sourit Edward en regarda Alphonse. On se voit le 29 du coup.

-Pas de souci. Riza sera déjà rentrée et puis sinon il y aura de la place pour vous deux à la caserne, confirma Mustang.

-Merci.

-De rien, faites bonne route et à bientôt.

Edward hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant de sortir du train. A peine en était-il descendu que le train prenait de la vitesse. Alphonse et Edward firent un bref signe de main à Mustang qui leur répondit avant de courir pour attraper le train, direction Resembool.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alphonse et Edward avaient donc passé le reste de la journée dans le train. Le chemin qui les menait jusque chez Pinacco fut joyeux. Edward et Alphonse s'étaient mis à faire une bataille de boules de neige en discutant de choses et d'autres. En les voyant arriver, couverts de neige, un large sourire barrant leur visage à tous les deux, Pinacco ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Winry leur criait dessus car ils étaient trempé et risquaient de tomber malade. Edward se garda bien de dire qu'il sortait tout juste d'un rhume et était encore sous traitement. Les frangins partirent donc vers la salle de bain, tandis que leur mamie adoptive faisait chauffer un repas de fête en retard.

-Qu'est-ce que le colonel faisait avec toi ? questionna avec curiosité Alphonse, assis à côté du bac de douche.

-J'ai eu besoin d'un coup de main et j'avais personne d'autre à qui demander ce service, expliqua Edward qui commençait à se déshabiller.

-Alors entre lui et toi, ça va mieux ?

-On peut dire ça. Disons qu'on a mûri tous les deux. Et je pense que d'avoir surveillé l'examen d'alchimiste d'état ensemble nous a fait réaliser qu'on n'était pas aussi différent qu'on le pensait.

-ça me rassure, souffla Alphonse. Au moins je sais qu'il tiendra parole.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Juste une promesse que le colonel m'a fait quand j'ai pris la décision de venir ici plutôt que rester à Central.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de rentrer sous le jet de la douche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait la salle de bain avec son frère. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs manqué d'être sous la douche tout en parlant avec Alphonse.

-Et sinon cette mission, c'était en rapport avec…

-Oui. On a encore des recherches et des pistes à explorer avec le colonel, confirma Edward.

Edward oublia volontairement de parler des homoculus et surtout de Greed, il y avait encore tant de chose qu'Alphonse ne se souvenait pas et qu'il ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais.

-Tu as encore eu des flashs ?

-Oui, à propos de notre maitre, mais c'était bizarre, on était sur l'île et on chassait de nouveau un lapin, mais en plus vieux et en armure, ça ne peut pas être vrai…

-Et pourtant si. On est retourné voir notre maître il y a quelque temps. Elle s'est rendu compte que tu étais vide et que j'avais des automails, le reste de la déduction s'est fait tout seul. Du coup, elle nous a renvoyé sur l'île pour réfléchir à tout ça, encore une fois, souffla Edward en se lavant les cheveux.

-ça lui ressemble bien, sourit Alphonse avec un léger rire dans la voix.

-Et c'est tout ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur l'île ? interrogea Edward en se souvenant que c'était là-bas qu'ils avaient vu Wrath.

-Non, affirma Alphonse. Pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça, répondit Edward en finissant de se rincer.

Il attrapa la serviette avant de sortir de la douche, libérant ainsi la place pour Alphonse. Edward resta tourné vers le mur le temps que Alphonse soit dans la cabine et que le rideaux soit refermé sur lui avant de faire face à l'évier, il n'était pas spécialement pudique, surtout avec Alphonse, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Partager la salle de bain ne posait pas de souci mais prendre sa douche sans tirer le rideau lui paraissait indécent, même entre frères. Il observa son reflet durant quelques secondes avant de se détourner du miroir et de l'évier pour commencer à se sécher.

-Et de ton côté, comment ça avance avec Winry ?

-Que… quoi ! s'étonna Alphonse. Aie !

-Oups, mauvais timing, tu te lavais les cheveux.

En effet, Alphonse était en pleine séance de shampoing quand Edward lui avait posé la question.

-ça va, tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de shampoing, vu la longueur de tes cheveux, taquina Edward.

Alphonse avait refusé de les garder long, demandant gentiment à une infirmière de lui couper. Il aimait les cheveux longs mais pas sur lui. Edward ça lui allait bien, faut dire qu'Alphonse l'avait toujours connu avec les cheveux plus longs que lui et la plupart des hommes qu'ils connaissaient d'ailleurs. En fait non, Edward était le seul homme qu'il connaissait avec les cheveux longs, lui et… et leur père.

-On n'a pas tous des cheveux de fille, répondit sur le même ton Alphonse.

-Je le vis bien, confirma Edward qui était justement en train de se sécher les cheveux. Et donc, Winry et toi ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop. On s'entend bien, on passe notre temps ensemble, ça c'est pas compliqué puisqu'on vit sous le même toit. On parle beaucoup, mais… je sais pas, il y a un truc qui bloque.

-Un truc qui bloque ! Elle m'a accueilli avec une clé sortie de je ne sais où en me hurlant dessus parce que ses précieux automails avaient subi la froideur de la neige et toi elle t'a accueilli avec une accolade et un grand sourire alors que tu étais en pire état que moi. Il y a rien qui bloque crois moi.

-Tu as peut-être raison, souffla Alphonse.

Le calme s'installa alors, seul le bruit de la douche et le frottement de la serviette d'Edward brisaient le silence.

-Tu penses vraiment que Winry et moi ?

-Fonces petit frère, sourit Edward en enfilant son caleçon avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Alphonse sortir de la douche tandis que lui partait dans la chambre pour finir de s'habiller et coiffer ses cheveux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alphonse et Edward étaient attablés, prêts à faire honneur au repas préparé par Pinacco.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de repas de fêtes en famille, s'enjoua Winry. J'ai hâte d'être au nouvel an et à ton anniversaire Edward.

Alphonse et Edward échangèrent un regard. Edward devait leur parler de son départ. Il n'était là que de passage. Pour l'heure, Edward se tut, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce repas.

-Et maintenant les cadeaux !

Edward observa le sapin qui était étrangement tassé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Alphonse a ramené le plus gros qu'il a trouvé.

-Avec l'alchimie ça va tout seul à couper, affirma Alphonse fière de lui.

-Et pour la déco, on a refait comme quand on était petit, sourit Winry en montrant les décorations en papier et la guirlande en popcorn.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a au moins une tradition, constata Edward avec un fin sourire.

-Allez, les cadeaux, parce que mine de rien on t'a attendu.

-Merci, sourit Edward en s'emparant de la pile de cadeaux qui portaient son nom.

Il avait ajouté les cadeaux pour Pinacco, Winry, Alphonse et Ben en descendant manger. Edward ouvrit donc ses cadeaux, retrouvant la joie enfantine de ces jours enchantés de fêtes de Noël. Il découvrit sans grande surprise un kit d'entretien pour automail, sans doute un cadeau de Winry, un livre de la part de Pinacco et un nouveau carnet de la part d'Alphonse.

-J'ai remarqué que le tien était plein.

-Merci petit frère.

Alphonse sourit avant d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Edward. Un album photo.

-Ce sont principalement des photos prisent par Hugues, comme ça tu auras des souvenirs, et mamie a sans doute de quoi compléter avec des photos de nous petits.

-J'en ai une tonne dans ces tiroirs, avoua Pinacco en désignant la commode dans l'entrée. N'hésitez pas à fouiller.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Edward et Alphonse prirent la direction de la chambre de ce dernier, s'installant sur le lit du plus jeune comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt lors de la dernière visite d'Edward.

-Tu repars après-demain, matin ou après-midi ?

-Je verrais suivant les horaires de train. Central ce n'est pas à côté mine de rien.

-Mmh, avoua Alphonse avant de se redresser pour fixer Edward.

Celui-ci jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux, comme il le faisait si souvent quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. Alphonse l'observa faire, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était au courant de cette manie qu'avait Edward d'entortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts de chair. Il avait essayé une fois avec son automail, mais il s'était fait mal en coinçant un cheveu entre ses articulations.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Avec plaisir, avoua Edward en se redressant. Alphonse, j'y songe depuis quelques temps, on devrait aller revoir notre maître, prendre de ses nouvelles et lui annoncer pour ton corps.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, affirma Alphonse. Mais comment lui expliquer ça, alors que nous-même on ne sait pas encore comment c'est vraiment arrivé.

-On aura qu'à y aller une fois que j'aurais mon prochain ordre de mission, je ne pense pas que Mustang m'en veuille de faire un détour de plusieurs jours.

-Tant que ça dure pas un mois, taquina Alphonse.

-Je n'ai pas pour projets de refaire un tour sur cette fichue île, déclara Edward en se souvenant de leur séjour forcé sur l'île ainsi que des événements qui avaient suivi chacun d'eux.

-Et moi donc, rigola Alphonse.

C'est ainsi que Winry les retrouva le lendemain matin quand elle alla toquer à la porte d'Alphonse pour signaler que le petit déjeuner était près. Alphonse et Edward installés dans le lit d'Alphonse, Alphonse la tête sur l'oreiller et Edward à l'opposé. Endormis comme des souches et en vrac, enfin surtout Edward. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau d'amour fraternel. Elle referma la porte en douceur laissant les frangins dormir encore un peu. Elle connaissait bien Edward et Alphonse, et nul doute que le plus vieux leur cachait un truc, sans doute son départ prochain. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de défaire ses valises en arrivant, les laissant poser dans un coin de la chambre dans laquelle il n'avait pas dormi.

-Ils dorment encore ? s'étonna Pinacco en voyant revenir Winry toute seule en bas.

-Oui, tous les deux dans le même lit, comme quand ils étaient petits, sourit Winry.

-On a prit l'habitude d'avoir Alphonse ici, et savoir Edward là-aussi, même s'il ne fait que passer, ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. Un peu comme si…

-Un peu comme si rien ne leur était arrivé, que Trisha était morte et qu'ils étaient venu habiter ici.

-Oui, affirma Pinacco.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils ont brûlé la maison, avoua soudain Winry en s'installant devant son bol de café. Je… il y avait tant de souvenirs dans cette maison.

-Cette décision leur appartient Winry. Ils n'ont pas à se justifier, sermonna Pinacco.

-Mamie, tu savais qu'Edward… Winry hésita, devait-elle le dire à Pinacco. La date où ils ont fait ça, il… il l'a gravée dans sa montre d'alchimiste.

Pinacco fixa Winry, tête baissée, elle fixait son bol avec intérêt. La grand-mère observa Winry, elle avait grandi si vite, sans ses parents, un peu comme Edward et Alphonse au final.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Je…

-Bonjour, s'enjoua Alphonse en arrivant dans la pièce, coupant court à la conversation.

-Enfin réveillé, taquina Pinacco.

-Je ne connais pas son excuse mais moi j'avais du sommeil à rattraper, justifia Edward en finissant de faire sa natte.

-C'est sur qu'il faut dormir pour grandir, taquina Pinacco.

-Hé la vieille, je te signale que j'ai pris dix centimètre récemment ! gronda Edward.

-On ne le changera plus, sourit Alphonse en observant Edward et Pinacco se chamailler comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

-C'est toujours plus animé quand Edward est à la maison.

-Oui, il sème la zizanie partout où il passe, déclara Alphonse avec nostalgie.

Quand il avait discuté avec les militaires de Central City, tous lui avaient dit la même chose, Edward était le genre de personne qu'on n'oubliait pas et qui laissait une trace partout où il passait.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A Central, Roy finissait de se faire à manger, se servant un verre de whisky avec deux glaçons avant de poser le tout sur un plateau qu'il emmena dans la salle à manger. Là, il s'installa à table, prenant son journal afin de rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur les nouvelles de Central City. Il avait profité du petit déjeuner pour faire le tri dans son courrier, en brûlant la moitié en un claquement de doigts. La veille au soir, la boule de poils lui avait sauté dessus à grand renfort de ronron. Roy avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser même la nuit. La bestiole dormait d'ordinaire à ses pieds mais la nuit dernière, elle s'était installée tout contre lui, frottant sa tête contre la main du colonel dans une demande non dissimulée de caresses.

-C'est bien calme ici, soupira Roy en buvant une gorgée.

A peine avait-il reposé son verre que le téléphone sonna. Roy se leva, prenant son temps avant de répondre.

-Colonel, ici Havoc, entama la voix du sous-lieutenant.

-Bonjour Havoc, un souci ? interrogea Mustang.

-Oui, Meylan est réapparu en centre-ville il y a peu, informa l'homme.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Environ une heure, pas loin de la gare. On a mis des hommes sur le coup mais…

-Bien, interrompit Mustang. Rappeler toute l'équipe ainsi que le Fullmetal.

-Tout le monde est là, le lieutenant est en route et Edward est en congé.

-Je sais, mais cette affaire est aussi la sienne. Dites-lui juste « affaire Hohenheim » il comprendra, je vous retrouve tous à la gare, ordonna Roy avant de raccrocher se dirigeant à grandes enjambées à l'étage pour revêtir son uniforme.

Mustang descendit l'escalier aussi vite qu'il l'avait monté, mettant à manger et à boire à la boule de poils qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé avant d'enfiler son manteau, vérifiant que ses gants étaient bien dans ses poches et sortir de la maison avant d'en fermer la porte à clé. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard il était arrivé à la gare, et fut accueilli par Havoc et les autres.

-Le lieutenant ne devrait plus tarder et Edward a dit qu'il prenait le premier train qu'il avait de disponible, informa le sous-lieutenant.

-Bien. Que savons-nous de plus sur son passage éclair ?

-Pas grand-chose en fait. Il s'est montrer, a fait son cinéma comme d'ordinaire, narguant les deux militaires présent sur le quai avant de filer en douce. Seule nouveauté, il a dessiné un truc sur le mur. Perso j'y comprends rien, mais je me suis dit qu'Edward ou vous pourriez peut-être trouver. Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues doit arriver avec le commandant Amstrong.

-Ça ressemble à un cercle de transmutation.

-Il ne peut pas tracer un cercle aussi vite que ça, les policiers ont dit qu'il avait passé une dizaine de minutes ici, grand max, informa Falman.

-Demander à Edward de dessiner un cercle et vous verrez que ça peux vite se faire, surtout vu la taille de celui-ci, contra Mustang qui se souvenait de la vitesse à laquelle Edward avait dessiné sur le plancher pour faire les décorations.

-Les méchants n'ont pas de familles avec qui passer les fêtes ? questionna Amstrong en arrivant.

-Apparemment non, souffla Breda en arrivant avec Riza.

-Messieurs, salua Hawkeye.

La blonde était vêtue en civil, une robe noire, les cheveux attachés en chignon un peu plus complexe et travaillé que d'ordinaire, une valise bleue nuit, portée galamment par Breda et Black Hayaté tenu en laisse à ses côtés.

-Désolée d'avoir écourté vos vacances, s'excusa Mustang.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, assura Riza.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward le prenne aussi bien, soupira Mustang. Bon, revenons-en à ce truc.

-Ça ressemble à un cercle mais ça ne correspond à aucun motif connu, avoua Amstrong.

-C'est trop simple pour fonctionner, enfin quand je vois la complexité de ceux que vous avez sur les mains, déclara Hugues à l'adresse des deux alchimistes.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, répondit Roy songeur.

-Peut-être qu'Edward pourra nous en dire plus, proposa Fuery. Je vais le prendre en photo.

-Bonne idée, continuez de recueillir les témoignages des personnes présentes, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux soldats présents à ce moment-là, on n'a toujours pas de description physique fiable pour identifier notre cible. Havoc, je te laisse attendre après Edward…

-Et Alphonse, informa le sous-lieutenant.

-Et Alphonse, ils devraient être là dans l'après-midi. Mettez-les au courant de la situation, je pense qu'Alphonse pourra aider, de manière non officielle, mais c'est toujours ça, souffla le colonel.

-Bien.

-On se retrouve à la caserne, dès que vous avez réceptionné les frères Elric, venez nous retrouver aussitôt.

-Bien colonel, approuva le sous-lieutenant.

Mustang observa une dernière fois le mur tandis que Fuery le prenait en photo sous tous les angles avant de rentrer au QG en compagnie d'Amstrong et Hugues, profitant du trajet pour leur raconter les événements de New Optain, omettant le détour pour cause de neige et rhume.

-C'est quand même étrange comme coïncidence, souffla Hugues.

-Hugues ne part pas sur ce chemin-là. Moins tu en sauras mieux ça vaudra. Et sinon les fêtes ? interrogea Mustang en quittant la voiture, faisant ainsi détourner la conversation sur tout autre chose.

-Tu aurais vu les yeux de ma petit Elysia, elle était aux anges avec tous ses cadeaux, commença Hugues. D'ailleurs tu es invité pour le nouvel an, et l'anniversaire de ma Elysia bien entendu. D'ailleurs tu penses qu'Edward a prévu un truc pour l'occasion ?

-Tu lui demanderas directement, proposa Roy en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-ça pourrait être sympa si les frangins restent dans le secteur pour le nouvel an de le passer ensemble, je suis sûr que ça leur changerait les idées.

Roy souffla, Hugues était parti à gagatiser à propos de sa fille, il pouvait donc réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça. Mustang avait pris l'habitude d'entendre Hugues parler sans queue ni tête, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça l'aidait à réfléchir de l'entendre parler ainsi. Fuery revient dans le bureau presque en même temps que les autres avec les clichés photos fraîchement développés. Mustang observa l'amas de papiers présents sur sa table basse, Hugues discutant toujours à tort et à travers et les autres étaient dans l'autre pièce, faisant Letho sais quoi.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hawkeye entra en trombe dans le bureau du colonel.

-Il a était vu, dans l'angle de la septième, Havoc et les frères Elric sont sur place.

Roy soupira avant de sauter sur son manteau et prendre la suite de Riza en compagnie d'Hugues et les autres. Ils arrivèrent en même pas dix minutes et trouvèrent les frangins avec Havoc à l'endroit indiqué. Edward était clairement énervé, il parlait à grand renfort de mouvements de bras à un policier qui tentait de fuir le nabot. Havoc et Alphonse étaient un peu à l'écart de la scène, visiblement désolés pour le policier mais pas prêt à intervenir. Roy descendit de la voiture le premier, s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers le Fullmetal.

-Un souci ? interrogea Roy un fois arrivé à côté d'Edward.

-Oui, ça ! affirma Edward en montrant le symbole au mur. Plus leur incompétence !

Roy fixa le symbole, le même que celui sur le mur de la gare, à un détail près, au milieu le caducée était dessiné, le même que celui présent sur la veste rouge d'Edward. Roy souffla avant de prendre Edward à l'écart.

-Essaie de rester calme.

-Rester calme ! Avec ce que ce, Edward se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un juron, s'amuse à dessiner sur les murs ! Le cercle de transmutation humaine avec le caducée au milieu. C'est un message de guerre ça ! s'enflamma Edward.

-J'ai saisi l'idée, mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant ainsi que tu vas améliorer les choses. Nos équipes sont sur le coup, soit une cinquantaine d'hommes, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est essayer de devancer Meylan.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son vrai nom ?

-Car on est juste deux à savoir qui se cache derrière Meylan, rappela Roy.

Edward souffla avant de fixer le mur puis Roy.

-ça me va. Essayons de savoir ce qu'il cherche à faire, hormis me mettre en rogne.

-C'est sûr que ça il a toujours réussi à le faire, brillamment en plus. Je lui demanderais bien des leçons, taquina Mustang.

-Vous en avez pas besoin, vous vous débrouillez très bien sans lui, assura Edward en revenant auprès d'Alphonse et les autres.

Roy sourit à la remarque avant de retourner auprès de ses hommes. Fuery prenait en photo le dessin, gardant sous silence, comme tous, la présence du caducée sur le cercle. Alphonse et Edward échangèrent un regard, peut-être qu'ils devraient en parler avec leur maître.

-Bon, on a plus forcement besoin de nous ici, entama Hugues, vu l'heure il serait sage de rentrer chez nous.

-Je suis d'accord. Edward, Alphonse, vous … commença Riza qui ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa question sans que cela ne paraisse étrange.

-Avec plaisir. Je vous laisse partir devant, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec le colonel.

Riza et Alphonse approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et tous partirent dans des directions plus ou moins opposées. Roy et Edward retournèrent au QG où ils se mirent à farfouiller dans leurs notes, cherchant après un cercle ou tout autre chose qui s'approcherait de près ou de loin au symbole.

-Qu'est ce qu'on sait sur le caducée, sa symbolique et tout ça ? interrogea soudain Mustang.

Edward fixa son supérieur avant de farfouiller dans son carnet noir.

-Je l'ai noté quelque part, Edward tourna les pages à toute vitesse avant de tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait.

Une page noircie par une écriture assez serrée avec en bas le caducée de dessiner.

-Pour les alchimistes, le caducée est le sceptre d'Hermès, dieu de l'alchimie. En alchimie, les deux serpents symbolisent le soufre et le mercure, couple de forces opposées en équilibre, alliance du feu et de l'eau, du soleil et de la lune, les principes antagonistes, à priori, impossibles à réunir et qui pourtant sont la base de la réalisation de l'œuvre. Ils seront unis et scellés par le sel, termina de lire Edward.

-Si j'ai bien comprit c'est un peu comme le yin et le yang.

-Dans l'idée on n'est pas loin, affirma Edward en refermant son carnet avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'il a à venir te narguer comme ça. On ne l'as pas vu à Central de tout ton séjour à New Optain, rappela Mustang.

-Peut-être qu'il a appris pour Greed.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est sa manière de faire. Il te nargue, ni plus ni moins. Pas de dégâts pas d'acte dangereux. Il a blessé des alchimistes et des soldats mais rien de plus. Il était plus violent que ça avant, se rappela le colonel.

-Peut-être qu'il attend quelque chose pour passer à l'étape supérieure, proposa Edward.

-Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Edward affirma d'un signe de tête, il allait devoir se montrer vigilant dans les jours à venir.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il fait tous ça pour la même raison qu'avant ? Avoir un corps, une âme qui lui serait propre ? interrogea Roy en remettant de l'ordre sur son bureau.

-C'est ce que Greed a dit. Ils sont tous différent, Greed avait beaucoup de défaut dont son orgueil, mais il était honnête, défendit Edward.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec ton maître, la dernière fois ça t'avais aidé.

-Oui, mais je doute qu'elle soit encore prête à le faire. Elle et Sid sont partis de Dublith, ils vivent à la frontière d'Aerugo désormais, informa Edward.

-De quelle côté ?

-Pas du nôtre, souligna Edward.

Roy souffla, avant de regarder le ciel, il faisait déjà noir. Edward était en train d'enfiler sa veste, avant de prendre la pile de papiers présente sur la table basse et de la poser sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-Je te raccompagne ou tu vas réussir à trouver le chemin tout seul ? s'inquiéta Mustang

-Je devrais réussir à m'en sortir, affirma Edward. Merci de la proposition.

-Pas de souci.

-A demain, salua Edward en quitta la pièce, laissant là Roy seul avec ses pensées.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Central, s'amusant malgré lui à sentir la neige craquer sous ses pas, s'enfonçant légèrement plus du côté gauche, rien de bien étonnant vu le poids de l'automail. Winry avait beau l'avoir allégé, il restait quand même plus lourd qu'une vrai jambe, Edward s'y était habitué voilà tout. Au fond, il se moquait bien de ne pas pouvoir nager ou de s'enfoncer plus qu'un autre dans la neige, il avait fini par aimer cette partie métallique de son corps.

Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Greed.

 _« -C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre. Envy a peut-être raison au final. Tu n'es pas le digne fils d'Hohenheim._

 _Edward stoppa son mouvement, fixant Greed._

 _-C'est donc ça._

 _Greed osa les épaules._

 _-Qui sais. Vous êtes de la même famille, du même sang, à quelques centaines d'années d'écart. Hohenheim l'as abandonné quand il l'a ramené contrairement à toi._

 _-Ne me parle pas de cette enflure, il nous a laissé en plan ! termina Edward avec un nouveau coup de poing._

 _-Ouais, mais toi seul peux donner à Envy ce qu'il veut. Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Lui aussi est prêt à enfreindre les règles pour atteindre son but. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un._

 _Edward fixa Greed. Il venait de tout lui dire. Envy voulait un corps, une âme quelque chose qui ferait de lui un être humain. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ça était l'alchimie mais il en était incapable par sa condition d'homoculus, alors qu'Edward pouvait tout lui fournir._

 _-Il veut ma place._

 _-Dans le mille. Maintenant nabot, tues-moi, encore une fois, ajouta dans un sourire Greed. »_

Edward était presque arrivé chez Riza quand il se fit bousculer par une personne qui courait dans le sens opposé, l'alchimiste leva le regard pour croiser deux orbes violets. Un homoculus ! Non pas un homoculus… Envy ! Edward l'observa prêt à prendre sa suite mais il remarqua que la porte de l'immeuble de Riza était ouverte.

Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas osé ! Edward souffla avant de se mettre à courir vers l'immeuble, montant quatre à quatre les marches. Edward ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

-Al, Riza ! appela le blondinet.

-Edward ? Il y a un souci ? s'inquiète Alphonse en arrivant avec Riza et Black Hayate.

-Je… Ben… bafouilla Edward. Attendez.

Edward se mit à courir, faisant le tour de l'immeuble, observant, cherchant après la moindre trace de passage d'Envy. Il revient bredouille ou presque. Là, sur le mur face à la porte de l'appartement de Riza, le cercle était tracé, mais à la différence des autres, celui-ci était tracé avec du sang. Alphonse pâlit en constatant cela tandis que Riza restait fixée sur le cercle.

-Je vais appeler le colonel, déclara Riza en décrochant son téléphone pour composer le numéro.

-Al, tu es sûr que ça va ? interroge Edward en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Oui, tout va bien. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne peux rien te dire Al, tu es déjà trop en danger par ma faute. Alors si tu savais ce dont il s'agit, ce…, soupira Edward en s'installant avec Alphonse sur le canapé de Riza.

-Bien, je pense que tu as tes raisons, mais si tu as besoin.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je… je vais prendre l'air.

-Bien, répondit Alphonse légèrement inquiet pour son frère.

Le lieutenant raccrocha le téléphone avant de se tourner vers Alphonse qui caressait Black Hayate.

-Le colonel arrive, informa Riza. Où est Edward ?

-Parti prendre l'air, je… Il me cache des choses je le sais, il dit que c'est pour ma sécurité mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Alphonse, si j'ai appris une chose à votre contact à tous les deux, c'est que vous tenez plus à l'autre qu'à vous-même. Si Edward dit que c'est pour ton bien, crois-le. Il donnerait sa vie et même plus pour toi.

-Je sais, affirma Alphonse avec un sourire tendre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Mustang et son équipe était dans le couloir, discutant avec animation entre eux.

-Ça va Alphonse ? s'inquiéta Havoc en arrivant à côté de lui, surprit de le trouver là seul.

-ça va, juste un peu déboussolé par toute cette histoire.

-Comment va Edward ?

-Je le pensais en bas, souffla Alphonse.

-Il a dit qu'il devait prendre l'air, rajouta Riza en arrivant avec Roy dans le salon.

-On ne l'a pas vu en bas pourtant, déclara Havoc en se tournant vers son supérieur qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

Roy se mit à paniquer légèrement, il sortit de la pièce avant d'hurler :

-On doit trouver Edward ! Breda, Fuery, fouillez l'immeuble, Falman et Havoc occupez-vous de la cour, Hawkeye avec moi, Hugues, restes avec Alphonse, Amstrong avec moi aussi, ordonna le colonel, faisant se disperser les troupes.

Alphonse et Hugues regardèrent l'équipe s'éloigner et courir dans des directions différentes, légèrement inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont le retrouver.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Edward, faudrait être cinglé pour s'en prendre à lui.

-Des cinglés il y en a beaucoup, et la plupart, ton frère les a provoqué, ne put s'empêcher Hugues.

En bas, Roy, Riza et Amstrong fouillaient les alentours, cherchant la moindre trace d'Edward. Chose assez compliquée vu l'épaisse couche de neige, cela dit ça pouvait les aider. Riza marchait tête en bas, comme le colonel et le commandant. Ils avaient réussit à trouver ce qui ressemblait aux traces d'Edward, mais la neige, qui avait recommencé à tomber, commençait à recouvrir les traces de pas au sol. Soudain Riza les vit. Là, à l'angle de la rue, des traces de pas puis les mêmes traces mais qui semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un qui se faisait trainer.

-Colonel ! appela Riza, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas loin.

Roy arriva en moins de deux avec Amstrong à ces côtés.

-Regardez, déclara Riza en pointant les traces de trainées au sol.

-ça pourrait être lui, souffla Amstrong.

Roy se baissa, observant de plus près les traces. La trainée de droite était plus importante que celle de gauche, comme s'il y avait un poids supplémentaire de ce côté-là, comme un automail ! Roy tourna la tête observant les traces encore visibles qui les avaient menées là. Juste avant les trainées, la personne s'était tournée, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Par conséquent l'automail pouvait être cette trace droite, si Edward était de dos et qu'on l'avait attaqué puis trainé, ça semblait logique.

-C'est lui, affirma Roy.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Pas à cent pour cent, mais on a pas de meilleur piste, essayons de voir où ça mène.

Amstrong et Hawkeye approuvèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que Mustang se relevait, suivant les traces avec attention.

Dans l'immeuble, Falman et les autres revinrent auprès d'Hugues et Alphonse. Tous deux étaient installés, jouant avec Black Hayate qui avait soudain retrouvé une âme de chiot. Hugues observa ses camarades, Alphonse étant de dos ne les avait pas vu ou entendu arriver dans la pièce. Falman fit non de la tête ainsi que Breda, aucunes traces d'Edward dans le bâtiment ou dans la cour. Hugues souffla avant de sourire à Alphonse. Comment lui dire ça ? Reste à espérer que Roy et les autres aient eu plus de chance qu'eux.

-Vous pensez que le lieutenant a des cartes ? questionna soudain Havoc

-Tu veux jouer aux cartes ! s'étonna Breda.

-Pourquoi pas, on ne va pas rester là à fixer la neige tomber.

-On peut en fabriquer sinon, déclara Alphonse à qui l'idée de jouer aux cartes avec les militaires plaisait bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Il suffit d'avoir du papier, sourit Alphonse.

Tous se mirent à la recherche de feuilles vierges puis Alphonse fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une craie. Il dessina un cercle sur le sol avant d'appliquer ses mains dessus et changer les feuilles en jeu de cartes.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça en alchimie ! s'étonna Falman.

-On le faisait souvent avec Ed quand on était petit. Surtout à Noël, se souvient Alphonse avec un sourire, on s'amusait à fabriquer des décorations pour le sapin et la maison en papier.

Les militaires observèrent Alphonse, voyant soudain un enfant de dix ans à la place de l'adolescent de presque dix-sept ans. Alphonse avait toujours gardé son âme d'enfant même si c'était sans doute lui le plus raisonnable des frères Elric. Edward était du genre à foncer dans le tas et réfléchir après, mais derrière son comportement de grand dur, il avait aussi gardé une partie enfantine. Il fallait le voir regarder la neige, c'était juste… attendrissant.

Quelques rues plus loin, Roy, Amstrong et Riza se stoppèrent, les traces disparaissaient sous la neige, rendant la tache de plus en plus compliquée.

-Impasse Aurora et rue du général , annonça Amstrong en levant la tête vers les panneaux indicateurs.

-On ne peut pas aller plus loin, souffla Riza en constatant que les traces avaient désormais disparu sous la neige.

-On reprendra ici demain, affirma Mustang. On doit le retrouver, savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Lieutenant, je pense que nous serions tous plus rassurés si Alphonse et vous dormiez au QG ou chez l'un de nous ce soir.

-Merci colonel.

-Je serais ravi de vous héberger, affirma Amstrong.

Roy observa le commandant, il avait bien changé depuis son arrivée dans l'armée. Contrairement à lui, il ne cherchait pas à monter en grade, son statut de commandant lui allait parfaitement. Amstrong avait appris à connaitre ses camarades, à les aider et les apprécier. L'entendre proposer à Riza de l'héberger était donc un comportement désormais habituel. Roy l'aurait bien fait aussi, mais son duplex comprenait seulement deux chambres, il se voyait mal demander à un de ses invités de dormir dans le canapé, ou pire être obligé de dormir dans le canapé.

-Colonel, intervient Amstrong en sortant l'homme de ses pensées. Nous devons l'annoncer à Alphonse.

-Je sais, mais j'ignore comment lui dire, avoua Roy. Avant c'était lui qui nous disait quand Edward était dans de telles histoires, rappela l'homme.

Ensemble ils prirent le chemin du retour, ne se souciant pas du regard violet qui les observait depuis le toit d'un immeuble.

-Hé bien, dans quoi le Fullmetal nabot s'est-il encore fourrer ?

Roy, Riza et Amstrong arrivèrent assez vite chez le lieutenant, ils avaient passé le trajet du retour à essayer de comprendre toute cette histoire. En arrivant devant chez Riza, ils furent surpris par les éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Riza ouvrit sa porte et tomba devant un spectacle des plus étonnants. Les militaires étaient en train de jouer à ce qui semblait être une bataille en compagnie d'Alphonse, tout en échangeant des souvenirs de l'époque armure de ce dernier.

-Et la fois où Edward et toi étiez dans le train et qu'Edward a appelé le colonel « papa » tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, sourit Alphonse, des fois je me demande où il va chercher de telles idées, avoua le cadet.

-Et moi donc, souffla Roy depuis la porte.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment-là. Il était en mission civil en compagnie d'Havoc, pour enquêter sur une bande de brigands qui semaient le trouble sur les voies ferrées. Au final Edward et lui avaient fait équipe, enfin presque. Edward s'était fait kidnapper car les « méchants » étaient persuadés qu'ils tenaient là le fils unique et très bien caché du colonel Roy Mustang et espéraient ainsi une rançon en échange de la vie du nabot. Manque de chance pour eux, c'était Edward. Celui-ci avait mis à sac leur repère et mis à terre une cinquantaine d'hommes à lui tout seul, tout ça grâce à Alphonse qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'appeler demi-portion au bon moment. Roy lui avait juste prêté main forte pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le cerveau de la bande.

Alphonse fixait Roy, comme les autres occupants de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire et où était Edward. Peut-être se cachait-il derrière le colonel pour faire une entrée remarquée.

-Alphonse, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, entama Mustang en fixant que le petit frère d'Edward.

Alphonse se leva alors avant de suivre le colonel dans le couloir tandis que Riza et Amstrong informaient les autres de la situation, suite à quoi Riza prépara son sac et suivit Amstrong en compagnie d'Alphonse et Black Hayate. Mustang resta quelques instants dans le couloir à fixer le cercle sur le mur avant qu'Hugues ne monte le chercher, signalant que Gracia et Elysia les attendait pour manger. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer à Roy qu'il ne le laissait pas seul, il ignorait la gravité de la situation mais avait appris avec le temps que si Edward disparaissait ce n'était jamais bon signe.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alphonse était allongé sur le grand lit dans la chambre d'ami que la famille d'Amstrong lui avait attribué pour son séjour. Il savait que Riza et Black Hayate occupaient la chambre juste à côté. Là, allongé sur le grand lit, il se sentit étrangement seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le visage désolé du colonel quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver Edward. Mustang était désolé et inquiet, rien de bien étonnant quand on savait à quelle point Edward attirait les ennuis à lui.

Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il encore entier ?

Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Alphonse. Riza avait mis un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, au cas où Edward revienne durant la nuit, chose qu'Alphonse doutait fortement. Cependant une partie de lui, même infime, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que demain Edward serrait assis sur les marches devant le QG, l'attendant avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A quelques rues de là, dans une bâtisse abandonnée, Edward était attaché. Les mains suspendues en l'air, maintenues par d'épaisses chaînes, écartées l'une de l'autre, rendant impossible toute tentative d'alchimie. Là au milieu de cette pièce sombre et humide, Edward encore dans les vapes suite au coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête, ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait dans les étages supérieurs ainsi que la panique de ses collègues, amis et famille suite à sa disparition.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 15/04/2019


	10. Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Note :** dans ce chapitre vous ferrez la connaisance de Corto, l'un des personnage du roman « L'alchimiste enchainé » il y a aussi d'autre référence a ce roman de FMA dans les chapitres à venir.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 10

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans son lit. La boule de poils avait d'ailleurs fini par aller s'installer sur le torse du colonel, pensant sans doute le calmer, ça avait plus ou moins était efficace, l'animal se faisait caresser tandis que Roy, rendu statique, se laissait aller à ses pensées en rythme avec les ronronnements de l'animal. Toute la nuit, Roy avait pensé à Edward, se demandant où il était, dans quelle histoire tordue il s'était encore fourré. Roy espérait que ce ne soit pas Envy qui soit derrière ça, même si tout portait à croire qu'il en était l'auteur.

Mustang arriva de bonne heure à son bureau, fouillant dans ses tiroirs à la recherche d'une carte de la ville. Heureusement celle-ci était bien rangée, il put donc la déplier et l'observer à loisir, se mettant à griffonner dessus au crayon de papier dans l'espoir qu'ainsi il comprendrait où Edward était passé. Il avait fait des croix aux endroits marqués par le cercle, ainsi qu'au endroit où « Meylan » était apparu. Il avait retracé le chemin emprunté par Edward, si c'était bien lui, qu'il avait fait en étant trainé, mais pour le moment rien ne lui venait.

Aux alentours de huit heures, Riza et Alphonse arrivèrent devant le bâtiment. Alphonse, la tête levée avait espéré voir Edward l'attendre assis sur les marches, mais aucune trace de son frère. Sur les marches comme dans le bâtiment, le Fullmetal était absent ! Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et ne furent pas étonné de voir que tout le monde était déjà là, Hugues et Amstrong inclus.

-Alphonse, entama Havoc. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je…

Alphonse ne savait pas comment exprimer son état d'esprit actuel. Savoir Edward en danger était quelque chose auquel il ne s'habituerait jamais. Il était sûr qu'Edward et le colonel lui cachaient des choses, sûrement en rapport avec les souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas récupéré, quelque chose qui devait avoir une certaine importance mais aussi être dangereuse. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je vais profiter que les rues soient calmes et qu'il commence à faire jour pour refaire le chemin qu'on a repéré hier. Qui veut venir avec moi ? interrogea Mustang en enfilant son manteau.

Hugues se proposa ainsi que Riza. Havoc préférait rester auprès d'Alphonse tandis que les autres se mettaient tous à farfouiller dans la paperasse et recueillir d'avantage d'informations sur les actes récents ou non de Meylan. Havoc descendit au réfectoire avec Alphonse, trouvant pour excuse qu'un bon petit déjeuner leur ferait du bien. Le sous-lieutenant était loin de se douter qu'Alphonse n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille avec son sandwich de midi, autant dire que le cadet avait faim, mais pas forcément le moral pour manger, c'était sans compter sur Havoc et sa détermination à prendre soin des gens qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il avait appris à connaitre Alphonse, avec ou sans armure il restait le même, attentionné, à l'écoute, raisonnable, Alphonse était ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs dur à imaginer que ce soit lui le plus jeune des deux, d'autant plus que même sans armure il était plus grand qu'Edward, d'à peine cinq centimètres certes mais c'était toujours ça, surtout qu'Edward faisait encore une fixation sur sa taille, il avait grandi mais ça restait un automatisme. A la pensée d'Edward se mettant à gesticuler et devenir rouge en déblatérant des paroles sorties de nulle part quand il était mentionné le mot petit, nabot ou tout autre du style, Havoc ne put retenir un sourire. Il appréciait les frères Elric, c'était plus fort que lui, prenant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le rôle de grand frère de ses deux têtes brûlées.

-Sous-lieutenant, entama Alphonse.

-Appelles-moi Jean, ou bien Havoc, proposa avec un sourire l'officier.

-Havoc, vous… tu, se reprit Alphonse avec un sourire, penses qu'Edward va s'en sortir ?

-Alphonse, si j'ai appris une chose au contact de ton frère, c'est que l'apparence ne compte pas. Edward semble petit et fragile quand on ne le connait pas, bien loin de l'image que renvoie les autres militaires, mais il n'en est pas moins plus fort et déterminer que nous, Amstrong et Mustang inclus. Edward s'en sort toujours, toujours ! affirma Havoc en insistant bien.

Alphonse esquissa un sourire, légèrement rassuré par cet excès de confiance qu'avait Havoc en son frère.

Dans les rues de Central, depuis bientôt deux heures, Roy, Riza et Hugues marchaient, cherchant un quelconque indice à propos d'Edward. Trainant les pieds, Mustang marcha sur quelque chose, il se pencha en avant, espérant que ce soit quelque chose en rapport avec Edward. Il fouilla la neige pour en sortir une chaine en argent, Roy tira dessus, délicatement au cas où ce qui pendait de l'autre coté soit fragile. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand le bijou fut entièrement sorti de la neige, Hugues et Riza qui n'étaient pas loin le regardèrent, s'arrêtant aussi dans leur fouille.

-La montre d'Edward, souffla Mustang en prenant l'objet dans sa main pour la regarder de plus près.

-Tu es sûr ? interrogea Hugues en arrivant à ses côté.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, répondit à mi-voix Roy.

Lentement Roy ouvrit la montre, comme il l'aurait fait avec la sienne pour voir l'heure, avant de regarder l'intérieur du couvercle : _n'oublie pas 3 oct 11_. Roy souffla, c'était bien celle d'Edward. Il la referma avant que les deux autres puissent voir la gravure, il savait qu'Edward n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Mustang se perdit dans les souvenirs du jour où il avait découvert ce secret concernant son subordonné.

 _« Edward revenait de mission et ramenait son rapport au colonel. Avant cela, il était passé prendre une douche rapide, venant juste de sortir d'une journée complète dans le train, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir avant d'affronter le colonel et ses sarcasmes. Il avait donc prit possession de la salle de douche d'appoint présente dans le même couloir que le bureau du colonel. A son arrivée dans l'armée, il avait trouvé cela étrange mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était très pratique et pas étonnant de voir des militaires se rafraîchir avant ou après leur journée. Ses affaires soigneusement empilées sur le lavabo, Edward fila dans la douche, se souciant peu du fait que n'importe qui pourrait entrer pour faire ses besoins ou se laver les mains. Et justement, Roy était entré, prenant lui aussi une douche rapide car la matinée avait été longue et qu'il attendait la visite du nabot, ses affaires posée à côté de celle d'Edward sans même y faire attention._

 _Quand Edward sorti de la douche une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était seul dans la salle de bain, il ferma donc la porte à clé, se sécha et se rhabilla rapidement. Au moment de mettre sa montre dans sa poche, son doigt frôla le mécanisme qui provoqua l'ouverture de celle-ci. Edward souffla, maudissant le fait que Winry avait débloqué le système avant de la regarder. La gravure n'était pas là ! Ce n'était pas sa montre !_

 _Complètent paniqué, Edward se mit à fouiller la salle de bain avant de quitter la pièce, partant voir le colonel afin que celui-ci l'aide à remettre la main sur sa montre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alchimiste en se moment au QG, l'un d'eux avait sa montre ! Sans faire attention aux autres, Edward rentra dans la pièce adjacente au bureau du colonel avant de rentrer sans frapper dans le bureau de ce dernier._

 _-Tu pourrais frapper ! gronda Mustang._

 _-J'ai perdu ma montre._

 _-Tu as quoi ?_

 _-On se calme, j'étais en train de prendre une douche dans la salle d'eau du couloir et visiblement un autre alchimiste est entré dans la pièce et a inversé nos montres._

 _Roy fixa Edward puis la montre qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Il retira l'objet avant de l'observer de plus près._

 _-Comment sais-tu que celle que tu as n'est pas ta montre ? s'intéressa le colonel._

 _-Je le sais c'est tout, se buta Edward._

 _Edward retira la montre qu'il avait mise à sa ceinture pour la tendre au colonel. Celui-ci s'en empara et d'un même mouvement, actionna le mécanisme pour les ouvrir avant qu'Edward ai put dire quoi que ce soit._

 _-C'est exactement les, commença Mustang, même, termina le colonel dans un souffle en tombant sur la gravure dans celle du Fullmetal._

 _Edward, le regard dur, tendait la main vers le colonel dans une demande muette de récupérer sa montre. Celui-ci la referma dans un souffle avant de la rendre à son propriétaire._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _Edward souffla en baissant la tête, la même question que Winry lui avait posée quand elle avait su._

 _-Edward !_

 _-Je… commença Edward. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous. Il est beau le fullmetal, avoir besoin d'une montre gravée d'une date pour avancer, comme un âne avec une carotte, soupira Edward en remettant sa montre à sa place._

 _-Edward, je …_

 _-Je sais colonel, assura Edward. Je vous laisse le rapport, je vais retrouver Alphonse en bas._

 _Et Edward était parti du bureau sans un mot de plus. Roy avait bien sûr gardé cette conversation et cette découverte pour lui seul, préférant ne pas savoir dans quel état serait Edward si l'information s'ébruitait. »_

-Colonel, appela Riza en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Désolé, s'excusa Roy.

Riza et Hugues échangèrent un regard, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du colonel de s'excuser d'être dans ses pensées, il était plutôt du style à grogner quand on l'en sortait. La disparition d'Edward l'affectait visiblement plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser.

-On ne trouvera rien de plus ici, je propose que l'on rentre, déclara Hugues.

-Partez devant, ordonna Roy qui continuait de fixer la montre.

Hawkeye et Hugues approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, laissant à regret le colonel au milieu de cette ruelle.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ta montre, tu l'as laissée tomber délibérément, souffla Roy comme si Edward était en face de lui.

Mustang était sans doute celui à Central qui connaissait le mieux Edward et son comportement, bien sûr il y avait aussi Alphonse, mais avec sa mémoire actuelle, le cadet ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Edward avait laissé cette montre pour qu'il la trouve, Mustang savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Edward y tenait et ne voulait pas que celle-ci se retrouve entre de mauvaises mains, donc si elle était là, c'est qu'Edward n'était pas loin. Le colonel observa la rue et les bâtiments alentours, immeubles, entrepôts, rien de bien concret pour savoir dans lequel Edward était. Roy souffla, restant encore un peu à observer les bâtiments cherchant la moindre trace qui pourrait l'aide à arriver jusqu'Edward mais toujours rien. Rien sauf ce qui ressemblait à un carnet, juste là au niveau d'une porte. Roy s'en approcha, l'enlevant de la neige avant de le prendre en main. Ce carnet il le connaissait également, c'était celui d'Edward. Il fit volte-face, se mettant en route en direction du QG. Alphonse pourrait sans doute confirmer mieux que lui si c'était bien celui de son frère et ce dernier ne serait pas en rogne en apprenant que quelqu'un l'avait ouvert. Alphonse devait sans doute en connaitre le contenu, au moins en partie pour permettre de l'identifier.

Mustang arriva bien vite au réfectoire, mais personne. Bien sûr, Havoc et Alphonse devaient être dans le bureau. Il monta à toute vitesse les marches, continuant sa course dans les couloirs avant d'arriver essoufflé dans le bureau, faisant se tourner les regards vers lui.

-Alphonse, déclara Roy entre deux reprises de respiration.

Le cadet s'avança, saisissant le carnet que Roy lui tendait. Alphonse se mit à tourner les pages, son visage pâlissant à vue d'œil.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvez ?

-Dans la 25ème, au niveau de Grimte, avoua Mustang qui avait récupéré une respiration normale.

-C'est celui d'Edward, confirma Alphonse.

-Tant mieux. Tout le monde avec moi, on réunit le plus d'hommes possible et on va chercher Edward ! ordonna Mustang. Alphonse, s'interrompit soudain le colonel, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes à l'écart, Edward serait plus rassuré si…

-Bien, souffla déçu Alphonse.

-Je vais demander à ce que l'on t'amène chez moi, j'appellerais quand il y aura du nouveau, promis Hugues.

-Merci, souffla Alphonse.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, ignorant l'heure et tout ce qui pouvait être un éventuel repère. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir était que Mustang ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe trouve sa montre ainsi que son carnet et puisse venir le sortir de là. Son bras de chair commençait à le faire souffrir, rien de bien étonnant depuis le temps qu'il était suspendu ainsi les bras attachés en l'air. Son automail ne se faisait pas encore sentir, mais nul doute que ça ne saurait tarder. Ses yeux commençant à s'acclimater à l'obscurité de la pièce, il constata alors que celle-ci était vide, pas de chaise, pas de lit, pas de trou, pas de fenêtre, juste une porte, soit un seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Si quelqu'un arrivait jusqu'à lui, ce serait par cette porte. Edward se sentit de nouveau vaseux, comme s'il avait pris trop de calmant ou de chose du style. Soufflant une dernière fois, il laissa ses yeux se fermer, gardant espoir que cette sensation d'impuissance ne continuerait pas longtemps.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme à forte corpulence qui observa Edward avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le petit blond. Seringue à la main, l'homme s'avança avant de soulever la manche du jeune homme, enfonçant l'aiguille dans sa chair d'un geste expert, déversant le liquide transparent dans ses veines.

Suite à quoi il coupa d'un coup d'épée expert le manteau rouge d'Edward, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol ainsi que sa veste noire, avant de sortir une craie de sa poche et dessiner un cercle alchimique au sol qu'il activa. Edward se réveilla alors, les yeux exorbités, fixant son ravisseur avec étonnement.

-Tu vas payer, assura l'homme avec un sourire avant de commencer son douloureux traitement vis-à-vis d'Edward.

Edward resta de marbre, subissant les multiples coups. Hors de question de lui faire plaisir en criant sous l'assaut répété de ceux-ci.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang et ses hommes étaient dans la ruelle, non loin de l'ancien bâtiment Grimte. Tous étaient en place, attendant les ordres du colonel pour commencer la mission. L'objectif était simple, fouiller le bâtiment et trouver Edward.

-Je me demande qui peux avoir l'idée de faire un pareil coup, souffla Riza.

-Quelqu'un qui en veux à Edward, sûrement une personne qui avait des pratiques peu respectables et qui a trouvé Edward sur son chemin, argumenta Hugues.

-Il n'empêche qu'il faut en vouloir pour s'en prendre à Edward. Je veux dire, avec vous, c'est l'alchimiste le plus craint. Une arme humaine à lui tout seul, sans oublier qu'on ne connait pas vraiment ses limites en alchimie, rétorqua Havoc.

Tous se tournèrent vers le sous-lieutenant. C'est vrai, quelles sont les limites, alchimiquement parlant, d'Edward ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Mustang et Amstrong était limité de par leurs cercles et leurs connaissances, mais Edward ? Capable de transmuter sans cercle, ayant vu l'enfer trop de fois pour son âge, affronter moult choses… Si l'envie lui prenait, il serait peut-être en mesure de faire des flammes comme le colonel. Cette idée leur effleura à tous l'esprit.

-Qu'importe, on doit le sortir de là, affirma Mustang. Commandant Amstrong, vous prenez une équipe avec vous, je prends les autres. Hors de question que vous entriez dans une pièce en premier, laissez-nous faire, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend la dedans ! ordonna Mustang aux hommes. Dès que vous avez Edward vous le sortez de là. Notre priorité c'est le Fullmetal !

-Bien colonel, affirmèrent les hommes le plus bas possible.

Ils devaient entrer le plus discrètement possible, c'était sans compter sur la porte qu'Amstrong dû défoncer pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Le bruit raisonna dans la bâtisse, faisant trembler légèrement les murs.

-Pour la discrétion, c'est fichu, taquina Hugues.

Amstrong parti avec ses hommes s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée, postant deux soldats à la porte au cas où quelqu'un essaierai de s'enfuir pendant le temps de la fouille. Mustang lui montait à l'étage avec ses hommes. Depuis le premier, Mustang entendait clairement les portes qu'Amstrong poussait pour fouiller les pièces.

-ça va être compliqué de passer en toute discrétion, souffla Roy.

-Ne t'en fait pas on va le trouver, et sinon c'est lui qui nous trouvera.

-Comme cette histoire dans le hangar avec les terroristes des trains il y a quelques temps, rappela Havoc.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, Edward avait fait tout le boulot rien qu'en entendant Alphonse l'appeler demi-portion, se souvient Mustang.

Tous se stoppèrent, se pourrait-il que cela fonctionne encore ?

-Demi-portion, souffla Roy, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir vide de l'étage.

Pas de réponse.

-Il n'a peut-être pas entendu, tenta Breda.

-Il a l'ouïe fine, rappela Mustang. On monte, laissons Amstrong et ses hommes nous offrir une diversion.

Mustang répéta l'opération au deuxième étage, puis au troisième. Rien.

-Je ne comprends pas, le carnet et la montre étaient pourtant là.

-Essayons de fouiller les pièces, par groupe de deux ça ira plus vite, proposa Hugues.

Ils approuvèrent avant de refaire le chemin vers les étages inférieurs, ouvrant les pièces avec l'espoir, vain, de trouver derrière l'une de ses portes une quelconque trace du Fullmetal.

-Toujours rien, souffla Riza.

-On va le retrouver, quitte à fouiller tous les bâtiments de cette rue, s'énerva Mustang

-Et si c'était un coup de Meylan, déclara Amstrong en rejoignant les autres militaires.

-Qu'importe qui fait le coup, on doit trouver …

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Les militaires se regardèrent tous, faisant ainsi tomber un silence lourd et pesant, jusqu'au second cri.

-Il doit y avoir un sous-sol, proposa Hugues.

-Cherchez une trappe, une porte, une ouverture, n'importe quoi qui mènerait en bas. Vous, aboya Roy en désignant cinq hommes, vous restez devant cette porte, c'est la seule sortie du bâtiment, si quelqu'un doit s'enfuir il le fera par-là, termina Roy avant de suivre le mouvement de ses subordonnés, se mettant à scruter mur et sol à la recherche d'une ouverture, faisant le moins de bruits possible pour rester à l'écoute des cris.

Un cri se fit entendre de nouveau, plus fort que les autres, suivi d'un mot qui rassura tout le monde sur le propriétaire de cette voix : « enfoiré ». Roy souffla, rassuré qu'Edward soit bien ici, échangeant un regard avec Hugues à ses côté, avant qu'un nouveau cri ne le ramène à la réalité. Edward criait ! La panique se lit soudain dans le regard des deux hommes qui se mirent à fouiller avec plus d'énergie.

-Colonel, appela Riza non loin.

Il se tourna vers le lieutenant, observant la femme puis sa main qui pointait une trappe au sol, dissimulée auparavant par un épais tapis. Roy fit signe à son équipe (Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye) de le suivre, laissant Hugues et Amstrong là pour surveiller le passage. Ils soulevèrent la trappe sans trop de difficulté, tombant sur un escalier en pierre qui descendait au sous-sol. Hawkeye attrapa une lampe torche qu'elle donna d'autorité à Mustang, nul doute qu'il voudrait passer en premier. Mustang la remercia avant de l'allumer et commencer la descente.

-Si cet escalier mène à un couloir, on se met par deux pour fouiller les pièces, murmura le colonel.

-Bien.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, plus faible que les autres cette fois-ci. Mustang et ses hommes étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier, se trouvant face à un couloir qui contenait à peu près dix portes et un couloir perpendiculaire.

-On commence par le fond, Breda, Havoc, restez ici pour surveiller l'escalier.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward subissait depuis un moment, qui lui semblait durer des heures, le traitement de ce cinglé. Les coups de fouet étaient accentués par le cercle tracé à ses pieds, multipliant la douleur. Edward ignorait comment une telle chose était possible, jusqu'alors il ignorait même que c'était possible. Il avait retenu ses cris au maximum, mais ne le pouvait plus désormais, son dos ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil son manteau et sa veste, ça expliquait qu'il sente aussi bien les coups dans son dos.

-Tu m'as détruit, j'avais un brillant avenir avant que tu ne te mêles de mes affaires.

-Un avenir en tant que trafiquant, c'est vrai que c'est le luxe Corto, souffla Edward qui essayait l'humour pour garder espoir.

Peut-être qu'en le faisant parler, il frapperait moins, Corto était assez stupide, donc peut-être incapable de faire deux choses en même temps. Cela dit, il ignorait que celui-ci faisait de l'alchimie.

-A moins que tu parles du kidnapping d'enfant.

-J'aurais dû te tuer à ce moment-là, gronda l'homme en frappant de nouveau Edward, le faisant crier sous le geste. Je vais m'en donner à cœur joie aujourd'hui. Mais avant, tu vas me révéler ton secret.

-Aucune chance, pensa Edward, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas réellement de quel secret Corto parlait.

L'homme l'assena d'un nouveau coup avant d'entendre le bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée.

-Tu as réussi à les prévenir !

-Je ne vois pas…

Edward ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un violent coup de genou dans le ventre.

-Qu'importe, je finirais par savoir comment tu fais.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi, souffla Edward qui en avait assez de se petit jeu et qui espérait gagner du temps pour que les renforts arrivent avant que Corto ne s'enfuit.

-La transmutation sans cercle, les pouvoirs illimités…

-C'est ça que tu veux, crois moi, c'est loin d'être aussi idyllique que tu le penses.

-C'est à moi d'en…

Mais Corto se stoppa, un bruit de pas cadencé se fit entendre, comme si les militaires étaient plus proche que prévu.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, souffla Corto, qui avant de le quitter, donna un violent coup dans un mur, dévoilant ainsi un tunnel caché, qui menait sans aucun doute bien loin du bâtiment.

-Une porte de secours, évidemment, souffla Edward.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang avait entendu comme Havoc et les autres le violent coup donné dans un mur, aussitôt ils se précipitèrent au bout du couloir avant d'emprunter l'autre.

-Edward ! appela Mustang.

Pas de réponse. Les militaires échangèrent un regard, silencieux, attendant une quelconque réponse.

-ici, répondit une voix rendue faible par la distance.

Roy souffla, allant dans la direction de la voix.

-Edward, il y a beaucoup de portes ici, entama Mustang en s'avançant dans le couloir, parlant plus fort que nécessaire pour être entendu.

Soudain un BOUM se fit entendre comme le bruit de quelque chose qu'on jetait contre une porte.

-Ce serait bien que tu nous aides un peu plus, taquina Roy, espérant trouver au plus vite l'alchimiste.

Rien, pas de bruit, il était presque au bout du couloir quand un autre BOUM se fit entendre contre la porte juste à côté de Roy. Aussitôt Mustang l'ouvrit, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas bloquée. Celle-ci céda sous une simple pression contre la poignée et Roy entra en premier dans la pièce suivit par Hawkeye qui face au spectacle stoppa les autres.

Les chaussures d'Edward étaient non loin de la porte, il avait dû s'en servir pour cogner contre celle-ci et indiquer ainsi l'endroit où il se trouvait. Edward, quand à lui, était attaché, les bras maintenus en l'air au milieu de la pièce. Derrière lui, un trou béant avait sans nul doute permis à son kidnappeur de sortir du bâtiment. Aux pieds d'Edward, un cercle de transmutation était inscrit, ainsi que son manteau rouge et sa veste noire, coupés sans aucun doute par un couteau. La natte d'Edward était largement défaite, laissant ses cheveux s'en échapper comme bon leur semblait. Le débardeur noir était lui aussi en sale état, ouvert et déchiré à divers endroits. Lentement, Roy s'avança vers lui, se penchant pour voir son visage désormais baissé.

-Edward, appela doucement le colonel.

-Je suis encore en vie, souffla le concerné, les yeux fermés.

Roy contourna Edward, constata avec stupeur les dégâts sur le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci était marqué de multiples coups, certains saignaient même. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa au mieux sur les épaules d'Edward, nul doute qu'il ne voudrait pas être vu dans cet état une fois sorti du bâtiment, mettant au mieux ses bras autour de lui avant de faire signe à Riza. Celle-ci comprit parfaitement et explosa les chaines en tirant dedans. Edward tomba comme une pierre entre les bras du colonel. Sans dire un mot, il porta l'alchimiste qui ne réagit pas, trop épuisé pour cela. Riza ramassa les morceaux de vêtements au sol ainsi que les chaussures avant de suivre le colonel.

-Il…, entama Havoc en voyant le flamme alchimiste sortir de la pièce, Edward entre ses bras.

-Il est vivant, souffla Roy pour rassurer tout le monde. Juste trop fatigué pour continuer à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tant mieux.

Riza se débarrassa des vestes qu'elle confia à Havoc avant de prendre la suite de Roy qui remonter à l'étage. Une fois en haut, ils furent happés par Amstrong et Hugues.

-Appelez une ambulance, et prévenez aussi Alphonse une fois qu'on saura où il sera soigné.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ? proposa Amstrong qui se doutait bien qu'Edward devait peser son poids, surtout avec les automails.

-Merci mais il est accroché et je ne préfère pas le retirer, avec son automail on ne sait jamais.

Amstrong approuva d'un signe de tête, aidant toutefois Mustang à s'installer sur les marches, assis, le poids d'Edward se sentirait moins.

-Colonel, entama Amstrong une fois seul avec Roy et Hugues. Que…

-… Je ne peux pas le dire, son dos est en sale état, faudrait envoyer des hommes en bas dans la pièce, demandez à Havoc et Falman, je veux des photos et un rapport détaillé sur tout ce qui pourrait avoir une quelconque importance.

Amstrong alla donc trouver les deux hommes, demandant un renfort de cinq autres soldats pour que le travail soit fait au plus vite, pendant ce temps, Riza s'était approché avec les chaussures d'Edward.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi.

-Je ne lui dirais plus jamais rien en voyant ses chaussures pas lacées, déclara Mustang tandis que Hugues enfilait les dites chaussures à Edward.

-Heureusement qu'il met des chaussettes, pas envie d'avoir un bout de peau coincée dans ses machins, tenta Hugues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-On fait quoi de ses vestes ? questionna Breda qui s'était retrouvé avec les vêtements quand Havoc était descendu avec Falman.

-Je pense qu'il pourra les réparer d'un claquement de doigts.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça.

-Je pense qu'il nous le dira.

-Il a l'air parti pour faire sa nuit.

-Il était suspendu par les mains au milieu d'une pièce vide et sombre, ça n'as pas dû être facile de tenir jusque-là.

Hugues approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami, attendant avec lui l'arrivée de l'ambulance tandis que les autres s'affairaient à fouiller la bâtisse cherchant le moindre indice sur l'identité de la personne qui avait fait ça.

L'ambulance arriva bien vite, Roy tenta de se lever mais c'était sans compter sur le poids d'Edward. Amstrong arriva à la rescousse à ce moment-là, prenant Edward entre ses bras le plus délicatement possible, faisant son possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

-Quelqu'un doit monter avec lui, souffla le médecin pendant que Amstrong déposait Edward sur le brancard.

Sans plus y réfléchir Roy monta dans le véhicule, prenant avec lui les deux vestes d'Edward. Hugues échangea un regard avec lui avant de fermer les portes. Les choses avaient changées entre Roy et Edward, il ignorait jusqu'à quel point pour le moment mais finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Où sera-t-il emmené ? interrogea Amstrong.

-Hôpital Saint James, répondit l'homme.

-Merci, je vais pouvoir prévenir son frère, termina Hugues.

L'équipe de Mustang observèrent l'ambulance quittée la rue avant de partir en direction de l'Hôpital, Edward ne craignant plus rien, Roy était avec lui. Aucun doute qu'il fallait être fou pour s'en prendre à Edward ou à Roy, mais personne n'oserait risquer de se mettre les deux à dos. Edward n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme mais nul doute qu'il avait encore des réserves.

-Je vais aller prévenir Alphonse, annonça Hugues.

-Je viens avec vous, proposa Riza.

-Je finis de surveiller les opérations ici et je vous rejoins avec le reste de l'équipe, déclara Amstrong.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alphonse était attablé en compagnie de Elysia et Gracia, mangeant une part de la tarte aux pommes dont Edward n'avait cessé de lui parlait.

-Ce soir je te ferais mon ragoût, proposa avec un sourire Gracia.

-Merci c'est gentil, Edward m'a souvent parlé de votre cuisine, sourit Alphonse.

-Dis tonton Alphonse, tu seras là pour mon anniversaire ? interrogea Elysia.

-Je pense que je peux rester jusque-là, je dois juste trouver où dormir au cas où Edward reparte en mission, sourit Alphonse.

-Tu peux venir ici tu sais, il y a suffisamment de place, d'ailleurs je crois que…

Gracia fut interrompu par l'arriver de Maes dans la pièce.

-Papa, s'enjoua Elysia en quittant sa place pour sauter sur son père.

-Ma choupette, répondit Hugues en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Alphonse pâlit en voyant Riza derrière Hugues.

-Edward ?

-Il vient d'être transférer à l'Hôpital Saint James. Nous sommes venus te dire que nous l'avions retrouvé et en même temps te conduire à lui, informa Riza.

Alphonse échangea un regard avec Gracia et Hugues.

-Vas-y, on t'attendra pour dîner, offrit Gracia avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Merci.

Alphonse attrapa son manteau avant de suivre le lieutenant et le lieutenant-colonel jusqu'à la voiture, prenant ensuite la direction de l'Hôpital Saint James.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est amoché mais il en a vu d'autres, tenta de rassurer Hugues.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A l'Hôpital, les infirmières et les médecins s'occupaient d'Edward, soignant au mieux ses blessures et tentant de savoir ce que Corto lui avait injecté. Une chose était sûre, il allait devoir passer au moins trois jours ici, ce qui inclut de rester aussi le soir du réveillon.

Riza, Hugues et Alphonse arrivèrent en même temps que le reste de l'équipe, retrouvant Mustang assis devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Alphonse.

-Les médecins sont avec lui, ils le soignent au mieux, mais il devra rester un certain temps hospitalisé, y compris pour le nouvel an.

-Passé le réveillon à l'Hôpital on ne peut pas dire que ce soit joyeux, soupira Hugues.

-Mmh. On doit mettre en place un système de surveillance, quelqu'un a-t-il de quoi noter qu'on fasse le planning tant que les médecins s'en occupent.

Fuery sorti alors un bloc note de sa poche, le donnant directement au colonel qui sorti un stylo d'une de ses poches.

-L'idéal serait des équipes de deux avec un alchimiste à chaque fois.

-On risque de faire le double de travail colonel, peut-être…

-Non, on ignore qui a fait ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait pour objectif de laisser Edward vivant, cingla Roy.

-Colonel, s'affola Alphonse.

-Désolé Alphonse, ton frère est… disons juste qu'il s'est encore attiré des ennuis plus gros que lui. Je ne compte pas le laisser dans cette situation pour autant. Nous allons faire en sorte que la personne qui lui a fait ça soit retrouvée et jugée en conséquence.

Alphonse observa le colonel, son air grave le rassurant, il prenait la situation très au sérieux. Il approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant les militaires faire leur planning pour la surveillance d'Edward.

-Bien, souffla Roy après une dizaine de minutes. Amstrong vous êtes présent de vingt heures à huit heures, Falman, Fuery et Breda seront avec vous par tranche de quatre heures, les concernés approuvèrent. Je prends donc l'autre moitié de journée avec Hawkeye, Havoc et Hugues.

-Effet immédiat ? interrogea Hugues.

-Effet immédiat, affirma Roy en s'installant d'avantage sur sa chaise.

Maes regarda l'heure, constatant que c'était donc à lui de commencer les hostilités en compagnie de Roy. Il soupira pour la forme avant de s'installer à son tour sur une chaise.

-Pendant ce temps nous allons continuer de réunir tout ce que l'on peut afin de trouver l'identité de notre homme, déclara Amstrong. Saluez Edward pour nous.

-Je le ferais, confirma Alphonse et Roy d'une même voix, faisant sourire Maes.

Une fois les militaires partis, Alphonse s'installa sur une chaise, fixant la porte avec le désir de la voir enfin s'ouvrir. Sa requête fut exaucée à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

-Messieurs, salua le médecin en refermant la porte de la chambre.

-Comment va-t-il ? questionna aussitôt Alphonse en bondissant de son siège.

-Mieux, nous avons réussi à identifier la drogue qu'il lui a été injecté, fort heureusement celle-ci était présente en trop faible quantité pour avoir des effets secondaires important. Nous avons commencé le traitement pour qu'il puisse éliminer cette substance de son organisme et avons également soigné ses blessures. Il faut qu'il reste un maximum sur le ventre, ça risque d'être compliqué. Il s'est aussi plaint, enfin si on veut, d'une douleur au niveau de son bras droit. N'y connaissant pas grand-chose en automail, je ne peux que suggérer que son mécanicien vienne le voir pour régler ce souci, termina l'homme.

-Je peux aller le voir ? interrogea Alphonse

-Bien sûr, sourit l'homme.

Alphonse s'apprêter à entrer dans la chambre avant de se tourner vers les deux militaires.

-Vous voulez, commença à proposer Alphonse.

-Vas-y, on ira après, rassura Hugues.

-Merci, répondit Alphonse avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Roy et Maes observèrent un petit moment cette porte fermée, se retrouvant seuls dans ce couloir bien trop blanc et silencieux.

-Dis-moi, entama Hugues. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux durant sa mission à New Optain.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Roy, avertit Hugues, je te connais suffisamment pour voir quand quelque chose te tracasse. On tient tous à Edward, mais ta façon d'agir ces dernier temps, ça va plus loin que ce que tu ferais pour n'importe qui d'autre. Prendre le train en pleine nuit, lui rendre service, l'avertir de cette mission avec Meylan, venir le sauver… Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert qui mérite autant d'implication de votre part à tous les deux, et surtout qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand vous étiez bloqué par la neige.

Mustang souffla pour la forme, il connaissait Hugues depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu ses réponses.

-Les homoculus sont revenus, enfin pas tous, précisa Roy en voyant son ami pâlir, Greed était à New Optain, Edward a dû, disons qu'il a dû le tuer à nouveau.

-Qui d'autres ?

-Gluttony, Lust et, Mustang souffla, et Envy ! termina le colonel.

-Ce serait lui Meylan alors.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire.

-Mais celui qui l'a torturé…, Roy ça va ? soupira Hugues en voyant la tête de son ami. On se rend bien compte qu'il n'a pas joué aux cartes avec son ravisseur, pour que Edward en arrive à hurler c'est que ce n'étais pas une partie de plaisir. Il a une meilleure résistance à la douleur que toi et moi réuni.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un coup de Meylan ou des autres, cela dit je ne sais pas qui est derrière tous ça. J'espère que lui le sais, répondit Mustang en montrant la porte d'un signe du menton.

-Et pour Noël ?

Le colonel se tourna vers son ami, le trouvant bien indiscret.

-Allez racontes, vous étiez bloqué tous les deux dans la neige, ne me dit pas que ça s'est arrêté là. Vous avez bu ? Eté draguer des filles ? proposa avec un sourire le lieutenant-colonel.

-Non, on s'est retrouvé bloqué au milieu de nulle part et après qu'Edward se soit épuisé à essayer de dégager les rails, nous sommes allé trouver refuge dans un village. Maintenant si tu veux tout savoir Edward est tombé malade et j'ai dû le soigner.

-C'est étrange, souffla Hugues.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Mustang qui s'attendait au pire.

-C'est plus lui que j'imagine en infirmière que toi, confessa l'homme avec un sérieux rarement vu.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, gronda Mustang. Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça. Défoules-toi sur ta femme pas sur moi.

-Trouves-toi une poule !

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-ça a l'air animé dans le couloir, sourit Edward.

-Le colonel et le lieutenant-colonel sont de garde, avoua Alphonse.

-De garde, mais pourquoi ? interrogea Edward avec inquiétude.

-Ils pensent que celui qui t'a fait ça voulait, Alphonse ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose à son frère.

-Qu'il voulait me tuer, termina Edward dans un souffle.

-Oui.

-Je suis construit en dur, je ne me laisse pas mourir aussi facilement, tenta de plaisanter Edward.

-Je sais, souffla Alphonse. Arrêtes un peu de bouger, j'arrive pas à voir tes câbles.

Edward gronda, laissant Alphonse replacer son bras correctement tandis qu'il en observait l'intérieur.

-On a l'impression qu'il y a un fil bloqué au niveau de ton épaule. Je vais demander à une infirmière de venir m'aider, je n'ai pas mes outils sur moi.

-C'est quand même plus pratique quand c'est toi que Winry. Elle m'aurait déjà démoli à coup de clé, rigola Edward.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Evites de trop bouger, je reviens, déclara Alphonse en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Alphonse fixa son frère, allongé sur le ventre, le bras gauche calé sous l'oreille tandis que le droit pendait dans le vide. Il esquissa un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

-Un souci ? questionna Hugues en le voyant revenir.

-Juste besoin de l'aide d'une infirmière pour retirer ce qui fait mal à Edward.

Face aux regards interrogateurs des militaires, Alphonse poursuivit.

-Il y a un fil bloqué au niveau de son épaule.

-J'ai vu une infirmière rentrer dans la 206, informa Mustang.

-Je vais voir, déclara Alphonse en remerciant le colonel d'un signe de tête, se dirigeant déjà vers la pièce indiquée.

Alphonse revient cinq minutes plus tard auprès de son frère avec une infirmière qui l'aida dans la manœuvre. De l'autre côté de la porte, Mustang et Hugues échangèrent un regard en entendant Edward crier, se disant intérieurement qu'ils ne voudraient définitivement pas être à sa place et encore moins à celle de la pauvre infirmière qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Edward crier. Depuis toujours Roy s'était demandé où il allait chercher une telle puissance vocale et un tel souffle. Il fallait l'entendre à l'époque quand on le traitait de nabot ou de demi-portion, il devenait rouge et se mettait à déblatérer des phrases sans sens à une vitesse et une puissance vocale impressionnante. Mustang ne put retenir un sourire face à cette pensée, constatant par la même occasion qu'il en savait sûrement plus sur Edward et son passé que sur tous ses autres subordonnés. Mustang avait toujours eu une sorte d'attraction pour le jeune alchimiste, avant lui, il n'avait jamais proposé à quelqu'un de l'appeler Roy sans le connaitre, avec Edward ça c'était fait naturellement. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de son jeune âge, mais avec le recul il se demandait si il n'y avait pas, à ce moment-là déjà, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus qu'avec ses autres collègues.

Hugues observa son ami, perdu dans ses pensées, avec un grand sourire. Roy fixait la porte de la chambre d'Edward tout en réfléchissant, nul doute que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour lui, mais Roy avait sur-réagît face à la nouvelle de sa disparition, un peu comme quand il l'avait appeler à l'aide avant Noël, Mustang avait averti Hugues, lui disant que le repas serait plus court que prévu car il devait partir au plus vite pour rejoindre Edward à New Optain. Gracia et Maes avait longuement discuté du comportement de Roy une fois celui-ci partit, se demandant jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour le jeune alchimiste. Roy était prêt à aider ses subordonnés, se mettant en quatre de la même façon qu'eux le faisaient pour lui, étant le soutien de son équipe et leur ami, il savait faire la part des choses, mais quand il était question d'Edward, ce n'était plus pareil. Au début tous pensait que c'était à cause du jeune âge d'Edward, que Roy le maternait à sa manière, puis Edward avait grandi, obtenant une certaine notoriété, dépassant même celle de Roy. Il n'avait plus spécialement besoin de son aide et son soutien, mais Roy restait quand même là, se rendant joignable pour lui quitte à oublier ses ambitions pour couvrir les frasques d'Edward. Il avait loupé le poste de général de brigade à cause de lui, pourtant il ne lui en voulait pas. Aujourd'hui Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, Edward pouvait donc quitter l'armée. Pourtant, à l'étonnement général de tous qui s'y attendait après sa sortie de l'Hôpital quand Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, Edward avait exprimé son souhait de rester dans l'armée, souhaitant continuer de se rendre utile pour les autres. Edward était presque majeur désormais, un homme, il en avait l'apparence et le comportement, pourtant Roy continuait de le materner. Hugues se dit que c'était un peu comme si Amstrong maternait Roy, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, sauf si… Hugues esquissa un sourire, fixant son ami encore perdu dans ses pensées et la contemplation de la porte. Sauf si il y avait plus que ça derrière ce comportement.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un peu avant vingt heures, Amstrong arriva avec Falman, prêts à prendre la relève.

-Calme ?

-Comme un arbre, souffla Hugues en se levant et s'étirant. Je vais signaler à Alphonse qu'on ne va tarder à partir, déclara l'homme en frappant à la porte d'Edward.

Les deux frères étaient encore en train de discuter, enfin c'est qu'il semblait puisque Alphonse n'était pas ressorti de la chambre depuis le passage « fil ». Hugues ouvrit la porte vu qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Mustang à ses côté, le gant déjà en place au cas où. Après un bref signe de tête, ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée et furent attendris du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Alphonse et Edward étaient allongés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, dormant tous les deux comme des souches.

-On a du mal à croire que c'est une arme humaine à le voir ainsi, soupira Hugues avec un sourire.

Mustang approuva d'un signe de tête tout en détaillant le jeune homme. Il était torse nu, vêtu uniquement de son short, sa natte avait laissé place à une sorte de chignon, sans doute à cause de la quantité de pommade qui était étalée sur son dos. Edward était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, rien de bien étonnant quand on le voyait à l'œuvre, ses muscles finement dessiné étaient la preuve de ses séances d'entrainement intensif qu'il s'imposait pour garder la forme. Edward avait toujours été exigeant envers lui-même, n'hésitant pas à se battre contre l'armure vide qu'était Alphonse, cherchant par tous les moyens à prendre le dessus sur son petit frère qui, dans l'état, ne sentait ni douleur ni fatigue.

-ça me fait presque mal au cœur de devoir réveiller Alphonse, avoua Hugues.

-Les infirmières ne le laisseront pas dormir si elles les voient ainsi, autant faire les choses, nous, en douceur que de leur imposer le corps médical.

Hugues approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher à pas de loup d'Alphonse, le secouant légèrement, comme il le faisait avec Elysia.

Alphonse remua quelque peu, Hugues plaça ses mains de manière à le retenir de se tourner et ainsi faire bouger Edward qui avait l'air bien calé sur le matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que, entama Alphonse.

-Désolé Alphonse, il va être vingt heures, on doit partir, souffla Hugues.

Alphonse ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, se sentant pâteux avant de se redresser, observant Edward qui dormait comme une souche pour ensuite se lever et quitter le lit en s'étirant. Après quoi il observa Edward qui s'était installer sur le ventre, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir ainsi. Rien de bien étonnant en y réfléchissant bien, Edward était capable de dormir dans des postures peu communes et ceux depuis tout petit, les automails n'avaient cependant pas arrangé les choses.

-Je devais lui remettre de la pommade, se souvient soudain Alphonse en voyant le tube sur le table de nuit.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas partir de suite, je demanderais à une infirmière de s'en charger.

-Merci colonel.

Roy fit un bref signe de tête avant d'aller dans le couloir, signalant à Amstrong qu'il serait dans la chambre avec Edward. Hugues et Alphonse quand à eux quittèrent la pièce et l'Hôpital une fois que Roy s'était installé sur l'unique chaise de la chambre.

Il repensa à Hugues et ses insinuations. Certes il avait toujours agit différemment avec Edward mais il ne fallait pas en tirer des conclusions étranges pour autant. Cela étant, il fallait avouer que depuis quelques temps, Edward avait changé et avec ça, la vision que Roy en avait. Il se souvenait clairement de la première journée de test, quand il était arrivé avec l'uniforme, cheveux relevés, portant avec une certaine aisance et quelque chose comme de la fierté ce vêtement qu'il détestait pourtant. Roy l'avait trouvé attirant, oui c'était le mot, à ce moment-là. Edward avait une prestance naturelle que Roy avait mis des années à obtenir, il suffisait de voir comment les gens le dévisageaient, il ne laissait personne indifférent. Edward était devenu bel homme avec les années et ses automails ajoutaient leur touche de charme à cette bombe humaine qu'il était devenu.

Jusqu'à présent, Roy était considéré comme l'alchimiste le plus dangereux, puis il y avait eu Edward et petit à petit celui-ci lui avait, malgré lui, piqué cette place, et les ennuis qui allait avec. Rien de bien étonnant donc à ce que Roy le surveille. Cela dit, il avait insisté lourdement auprès de la hiérarchie quand il avait appris qu'Edward serait dorénavant basé à Central, pour que celui-ci se retrouve dans son équipe. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve quelque chose de différent à l'égard de l'alchimiste ? Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas pour ses subordonnés ou même pour Hugues, son ami de longue date. Perdu dans ses pensées, Roy ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'objet de ses tracas était justement en train de se réveiller, ce fut une légère plainte qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-Evites de trop bouger, conseilla Mustang en se levant.

-Où suis-je ? interrogea Edward en se stoppant dans son mouvement pour se retourner.

-Hôpital Saint James, tu as été salement amoché par ton ravisseur. Tu vas devoir apprendre à rester sur le ventre, informa Mustang en arrivant à son niveau, se mettant à genoux pour lui faire face.

Le colonel n'aimait pas regarder les gens de haut, du moins pas quand ceux-ci était alité. Bien sûr quand Edward ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante c'était une autre histoire, comme un jeu pour l'un et l'autre. Et même s'il avait bien grandi, Roy restait toujours plus grand, à tous les points de vue.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Ou est Al ? interrogea Edward.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Edward fit non de la tête, constatant alors que ses cheveux ne pendaient pas dans son coup, sa réaction fit beaucoup rire Roy, qui le vit plaquer sa main de métal contre son crâne, constatant la présence de ses cheveux en sorte de chignon et soufflant face à cela.

-Tu les aimes vraiment, taquina Mustang.

Edward se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour répondre.

-Bref. Alphonse est chez Hugues, il doit sans doute manger du ragoût à l'heure qu'il est.

-Chouette, il est aussi bon que celui que faisait maman, se souvient Edward avec nostalgie.

Roy resta silencieux avant de poursuivre.

-Pour ce qui est de ton état, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que ce que les médecins nous on dit. Tu as été drogué, pas suffisamment pour que ce soit nocif mais en dose suffisante pour que tu sois sonné. Tu as plusieurs blessures dans le dos, des traces de fouet ou de couteau ainsi qu'un bleu au niveau du ventre.

-ça doit pas être beau à voir, réussit à sourire Edward.

-Tu avais aussi un souci avec ton bras droit, termina Roy.

-Oui, un fil je crois, Alphonse s'en ai occupé, informa Edward.

-Je vais chercher une infirmière, Alphonse a dit qu'il devait s'occuper de ton dos, mais vous vous êtes endormi avant.

-Merci, souffla Edward qui se redressa, se retrouvant du coup assis sur le lit.

-Je reviens.

Roy chercha une bonne dizaine de minutes après une infirmière, mais n'en vis point, Amstrong l'informa qu'eux non plus n'en avaient pas vu. Roy souffla alors, se disant qu'il devrait le faire lui-même, priant pour ne pas faire mal à Edward. Il retourna dans la pièce, observant Edward qui était en train de se faire une queue haute, du moins il essayait.

-Laisses, je vais t'aider, proposa Roy en voyant les nombreuses grimaces qui barraient le visage de l'alchimiste quand celui bougeait les bras, ça lui faisant sans nul doute mal au dos de bouger ainsi.

Edward ne répondit rien, laissant le colonel attraper ses cheveux pour les attacher le plus haut possible sans que cela ne soit gênant pour Edward. Il senti clairement Edward frissonner quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ses cheveux, se pourrait-il qu'il soit sensible à ce niveau-là ?

-Je n'ai trouvé personne dans les couloirs, informa Mustang.

-Au pire, si ça ne dérange pas, mettez-la moi, souffla Edward qui sentait clairement la douleur dans son dos.

-Je te laisse te rallonger alors.

-Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes avant.

Mustang approuva, laissant Edward aller dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit assez vite, les mains encore un peu humide. Face à l'effort il était en sueur, pourtant il n'avait marché que dix mètre tout au plus.

-ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le colonel.

-Je devrais survivre, taquina Edward en se rallongeant sur le lit.

Roy soupira avant d'attraper la pommade, en verser une quantité qu'il jugeait respectable sur une zone non blessée de Edward, chose assez compliquée à trouver, avant de s'atteler à disposer celle-ci sur les différentes blessures.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ? interrogea Mustang.

-Corto, souffla Edward.

-Tu es sûr ? questionna Roy en arrêtant son traitement.

-Oui, j'étais dans les vapes mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, c'était lui, son apparence, sa façon de parler.

-Bien, on va donc pouvoir centrer nos recherches là-dessus, soupira Roy, soudain plus inquiet encore pour Edward.

Il eut bien vite fini de mettre la pommade sur les blessures, cependant il n'arrêta pas son traitement pour autant. Assis-là, à côté du corps d'Edward, il massait désormais son dos, faisant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le blesser, cherchant ainsi à le détendre et l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Edward ainsi, trop habitué à le voir résister à tout, se relevant même quand il était dans des postures compliquées pour n'importe qui d'autre. Roy l'admirait pour sa force de caractère et sa détermination. Il entendit Edward soupirer d'aise, se rendait-il compte que la personne qui était en train de le masser était son supérieur ? Sûrement, mais une petite voix souffla à Roy que son subordonné s'en moquait complètement à l'instant précis.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A SUIVRE**

 **Le 6 Mai 2019**


	11. Chapter 11

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0

Dédicace : Je souligne qu'aucune poule ou coq n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Petite dédicace à POow et Astate qui je l'espère comprendront pourquoi

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 11

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Roy quitta l'Hôpital aux alentours de vingt et une heures, fatigué par cette journée qui avait été rempli de stress et autres émotions assez intenses. Vu l'heure, il décida de prendre la direction d'un petit restaurant tranquille entre son appartement et l'Hôpital, souhaitant manger un morceau avant d'aller dormir. Il commanda un plat assez simple, une fois installé à une table un peu à l'écart de la foule de personnes présentes, encore en uniforme, il faisait légèrement tache dans ce genre d'endroit. Alors que son plat venait de lui être amené, il se retrouva avec une bière donc il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir demandé.

-Excusez-moi, appela Mustang, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir commandé une bière.

-C'est la jeune femme là-bas qui m'a dit de vous l'amener, informa le serveur en désignant d'un vague signe de la main une femme installée plus loin.

Roy leva le visage dans la direction indiquée par le serveur, remarquant une charmante jeune femme assise seule à une table qui lui montrait sa bière avant d'en boire une gorgée. Mustang fit de même avec un sourire avant de se lever, rejoignant cette charmante personne. Finalement, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça lui changerait les idées.

-Puis-je ? interrogea Roy.

-Avec plaisir, sourit la jeune femme.

Roy l'observa alors tandis que celle-ci picorait dans son assiette. Une peau de porcelaine, un regard marron-vert, des vêtements assez simples mais élégants et des cheveux blonds remontés en chignon. Pour tout dire, le colonel la trouvait fort attirante et très à son gout.

-Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de cette bière ? interrogea tout de même Roy.

-Vous aviez l'air d'en avoir besoin, sans doute une dure journée vu que vous êtes militaire, argumenta la femme. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Agathe, sourit la jeune femme en tendant une main fine et délicate vers Roy.

-Roy, sourit le colonel en retour, attrapant cette main tendue pour la serrer.

Elle était douce, comme une peau de bébé. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. Roy avait envie de se vider la tête, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu dans ce restaurant en particulier.

-Chez vous ou chez moi ? questionna soudain Agathe.

-Chez vous, sourit Roy.

Ainsi la femme avait compris ses intentions et avait sûrement les mêmes. Mustang n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de forcer pour se faire aimer de la gente féminine, il avait un charme naturel et un physique plutôt attirant, ça plus les avantages de l'uniforme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui attirait tant les femmes dans l'uniforme, mais ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

Ils finirent leur repas, discutant de choses sans vraiment d'importance avant que Roy, en homme galant, ne paie l'addition, suivant Agathe en dehors, arpentant les rues jusqu'à son appartement. Agathe sortit ses clés avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant entrer son invité qui se débarrassa de son manteau et ses chaussures tout comme la jeune femme. Roy s'avança vers elle, laissant déjà courir ses mains sur ce corps fin. Agathe passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, l'entrainant avec elle vers la chambre. Mustang esquissa un sourire, suivant docilement la femme tout en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Roy guida Agathe du mieux qu'il put pour qu'elle tombe sur le lit, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi direct ? interrogea la femme avec un fin sourire.

-Dure journée, se contenta de répondre Mustang avec un sourire charmeur.

Agathe ne dit mot, se contentant d'enlever la veste du colonel qui de son côté avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour enlever la fermeture de sa robe, laissant ainsi se révéler devant ses yeux la jeune femme, vêtu désormais d'un ensemble de lingerie noir avec des bas noir.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bas, avoua Mustang en faisant courir ses mains sur ceux-ci, s'attaquant par la suite à la dure tâche de les retirer, faisant frémir sa compagne d'un soir sous le geste.

La femme semblait particulièrement sensible, se tortillant au moindre contact, en réclamant toujours plus. Mustang s'en amusa quelque peu avant de céder à ses désirs et ainsi commencer à la préparer pour la suite des événements.

-Colonel, gémit la femme.

Mustang se stoppa alors, fixant la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds, défaits autour d'elle, ce regard presque doré, cette peau douce… Un autre visage, une autre personne prit soudain place dans l'esprit de Roy. Le visage d' Agathe fut remplacé par un si semblable et tellement différent. Roy secoua la tête, souhaitant oublier cette illusion mais celle-ci s'accrochait.

-Roy ? interrogea la femme, qui s'inquiétait de l'arrêt de cette activité pourtant bien entamée.

-Je, souffla Mustang, désolé, termina-t-il en se retirant, s'asseyant sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

-Un souci ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On ne se connait pas plus que ça, et j'ai vraiment eu une journée compliquée, ce ne serait pas correct.

-Mais pourtant tout à l'heure au restaurant, j'ai cru que...

-Désolé Agathe, vous êtes une femme charmante, vraiment, continua Roy dans un sourire sincère en se levant, mais vous n'êtes pas pour moi, termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il laissa Agathe seule, remettant manteau et chaussure avant de quitter l'appartement.

Là, dans les rues sombres, éclairées par les réverbères et les étoiles, Mustang se mit à penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi avoir imaginé Edward à la place de cette jeune femme ? De quel droit son esprit lui faisait un coup pareil ? Il commença par mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue, mais il était en pleine forme malgré cette journée, pas envie de dormir et par-dessus tout ça, il était désormais frustré. Mustang était bon pour une douche froide, gelée même. Trainant les pieds, il rentra chez lui après s'être laisser porter au rythme de la nuit, il caressa distraitement le chat qui l'attendait, pelotonné sur le canapé avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Là il se fit couler une douche, d'abord tiède, puis constatant qu'il était toujours en pleine forme, il prit les choses en main, préférant ça à l'eau froide. Commençant par de lents mouvements le long de son membre avant de les accélérer, savourant l'eau tiède qui coulait sur son corps, il se mit à repenser à ce qui venait d'arriver, à cette journée, aux paroles d'Hugues…

 _« -Dis-moi, entama Hugues. Il_ _s_ _'est_ _passé_ _quoi entre vous deux durant sa mission à New Optain._

 _-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

 _-Roy,_ _avertit_ _Hugues, je te connais suffisamment pour voir quand_ _quelque_ _chose te_ _tracasse_ _. On_ _tient_ _tous à Edward, mais ta façon d'agir ces derniers temps,_ _ça_ _va plus loin que ce que tu ferais pour n'importe qui d'_ _autre_ _. Prendre le train en pleine nuit, lui rendre service, l'avertir de cette mission avec Meylan, venir le sauver… Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert qui mérite autant d'implication de votre part_ _à_ _tous les deux, et surtout qu'est_ _-_ _ce qui_ _s_ _'est_ _passé_ _quand vous étiez_ _bloqué_ _par la neige._

 _-_ _…_

 _-_ _Allez racontes_ _, vous étiez_ _bloqué tous_ _les deux dans la neige,_ _ne_ _me dis pas que_ _ça s_ _'est arrêté là. Vous avez_ _bu_ _?_ _Eté_ _draguer des filles ? proposa avec un sourire le lieutenant-colonel._

 _-Non, on_ _s_ _'est_ _retrouvé bloqué_ _au milieu de nulle part et après_ _qu'Edward_ _se soit_ _épuisé à_ _essayer de dégager les rails nous_ _sommes_ _allé_ _trouver refuge dans un village. Maintenant si tu veux tout savoir Edward est_ _tombé_ _malade et j'ai_ _dû_ _le_ _soigner_ _._

 _-C'est étrange, souffla Hugues._

 _-Quoi donc ? interrogea Mustang qui s'attendait au pire._

 _-C'est plus lui que j'imagine en infirmière que toi, confessa l'homme avec un sérieux rarement vu._

 _-Mais c'est pas_ _vrai_ _, gronda Mustang. Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça._ _Défoules_ _-_ _toi sur ta femme pas sur moi._

 _-_ _Trouves_ _-_ _toi une poule ! »_

Hugues avait peut-être raison, il lui fallait une « poule », quelqu'un dans sa vie, avec qui il pourrait parler et tout ça, enfin autre chose que le chat. A cette pensée le visage d'Edward refit surface, il accéléra les mouvements sur son membre, imaginant malgré lui que le nabot était face à lui, pire encore, qu'il était dans le Fullmetal, le pénétrant avec énergie et… amour.

-Je ne suis pas dans la merde, souffla Roy entre deux mouvements de main, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de la situation.

 _« -_ _Trouves_ _-_ _toi une poule »_

-Au final c'est un coq qu'il me faut, et pas le plus simple à attraper, souffla Roy tandis que son plaisir se déversait dans sa main.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Edward se réveilla, il avait mal, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à cause de la douleur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement, faisant apparaitre Fuery, le jeune militaire avait sans doute entendu qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre.

-Edward, appela le sergent-chef.

Le jeune militaire était visiblement inquiet pour son collègue.

-Il y a une infirmière dans le coin ? interrogea Edward.

-Je vais voir, ça va aller ? s'inquiète l'homme à lunettes.

-Oui, merci, réussit à rassurer Edward avec un faible sourire.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière était à son chevet, lui remettant de la pommade et lui donnant un anti-douleur, espérant qu'ainsi il pourrait se rendormir sans trop de mal. Edward se leva tout de même avec précaution, allant soulager un besoin naturel avant de retourner dans le lit. A peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller qu'il sombra de nouveau entre les bras de Morphée.

Dans le couloir, Fuery et Amstrong discutaient, cherchant à se maintenir éveillé entre deux parties de cartes.

-ça fait drôle de le voir ainsi, il fait….

-Fragile, termina Amstrong. On a tendance à oublier qu'il est encore jeune.

-C'est vrai, je n'étais pas encore dans l'armée quand il est arrivé, mais je le connaissais déjà au travers de ce que les gens en disaient. C'est certes une arme humaine, comme beaucoup dise, mais je suis certain qu'il est aussi l'alchimiste et militaire le plus apprécié, toutes catégories sociales confondues.

-Sa manie de venir en aide à tous sans prêter attention au grade ou rang social, a fait de lui ce qu'il est désormais.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse lui vouloir du mal à ce point-là.

-Il s'est mis du monde à dos depuis son entrée dans l'armée, Scar, les homoculus, Tuckers et j'en passe.

-On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, soupira Fuery en regardant brièvement la porte de la chambre.

Quand Breda arriva pour prendre le relais un peu avant quatre heures, il amena avec lui café et croissants, se disant qu'aucun des deux militaires n'avaient dû quitter leur poste. Fuery le remercia avec un bâillement avant d'avouer qu'il allait se coucher, comptant bien arriver au QG aux alentours de neuf heures, chose étrange mais compréhensible, le jeune homme était bien souvent arriver au bureau en premiers, faisant son apparition au alentour de sept heure trente.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Edward dormait paisiblement, bien calé sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et la jambe gauche hors des couvertures. Quand Roy arriva avec Riza un peu avant huit heures, il prit Amstrong à part, souhaitant avoir un rapport rapide des activités de la nuit.

-Pas grand-chose, il s'est réveiller aux alentours de deux heures, une infirmière lui a donné un calmant et remis de la pommade, hormis ça, le calme plat, résuma Amstrong.

-Tant mieux, souffla Mustang. Je vous laisse aller vous reposer, je prends la relève.

-A ce soir.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de saluer Breda qui était lui aussi sur le départ, s'installant ensuite auprès de son lieutenant pour commencer la surveillance.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour la paperasse ? interrogea Riza en se souvenant de la pile de dossiers présents sur le bureau de l'alchimiste de flamme.

-J'ai demandé du renfort hier soir, un alchimiste devrait venir dès demain, prenant l'horaire de quatre heures à midi.

-Pourquoi ce créneau en particulier ? s'intéressa Riza.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement confiance dans des alchimistes que je ne connais pas, celui-ci sort tout juste de formation, il est donc novice. Avec vous et Breda il y a aucun risque, vous êtes sans doute la meilleure à l'arme et le Sergent Breda se défend également bien, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, vous serez en mesure d'intervenir en attendant d'éventuel renfort.

-Votre confiance fait plaisir, avoua Riza.

Elle s'étonnait toujours autant de cette barrière qu'ils mettaient en place au travail, le vouvoiement et le reste alors qu'une fois dehors, ils ne se gênaient pas pour se tutoyer et partager de bon repas ensemble.

Roy souffla, face au calme du couloir. L'Hôpital Saint James était réputé pour avoir des patients privilégiés, parmi eux un certain nombre de militaires, ce qui expliquait que le corps médical ne proteste pas face à la présence de ceux-ci et encore moins face aux vigilances misent en place par le colonel. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils accueillaient Edward.

-Vous êtes retourné à l'appartement ? interrogea Roy.

-Non, Fuery et Falman n'avaient pas fini de ramasser les preuves, le commandant a proposé que je reste chez sa famille le temps nécessaire, Alphonse lui est chez les Hugues.

-ça lui fera du bien un climat plus familial, je doute que celui proposé par les Amstrong soit ce qu'il lui convienne.

-En effet, il est nettement mieux avec Elysia et Gracia qu'avec la sœur cadette de notre cher commandant.

-Effectivement. Cela vous dérange si je m'absente un instant ? interrogea Mustang qui était fixé sur la porte depuis son arrivé dans le couloir.

-Allez-y, passez-lui le bonjour, sourit Riza en sortant son arme de service avec la ferme intention de la nettoyer comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

-Vous pourrez le faire tout à l'heure, déclara Mustang.

Riza approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur la chaise. Mustang tapa un coup à la porte, entendant un faible « entrez » de l'autre côté. Il pénétra donc dans la chambre, observant Edward qui, allongé sur le dos, avait tourné la tête vers lui.

-Colonel, salua Edward.

-Comment te sens tu ?

-J'ai connu mieux mais pire aussi, affirma le blondinet dans un sourire.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai parler avec les infirmières à propos de ton petit déjeuner, sauf erreur, ils devraient t'amener un café noir avec un sucre.

-Que d'attention, sourit Edward. La mise à mort est pour quand ?

-Ne plaisante pas avec un sujet pareil nabot.

Edward serra les points, fixant Roy avec son regard noir.

-ça vous avait manqué…

-Si peu, sourit en retour Mustang. Je te laisse te reposer, ça n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire autre chose, je repasserais plus tard, informa le colonel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, souffla Edward.

-J'y tiens, et puis comme ça je m'assure que tu ne …

-… meurs pas sous mon commandement, répondit Edward en même temps que Roy.

Roy esquissa un sourire, était-il si prévisible que ça ? Ou bien Edward le connait tellement bien qu'il en arrivait à deviner ses taquineries, un peu comme Hugues ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Roy souffla avant de faire un distrait signe de main vers le malade, quittant enfin la pièce.

Edward fixa la porte, même une fois celle-ci fermée. Il repensa au sourire de Roy, son inquiétude visible vis-à-vis de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il s'inquièterait autant pour lui. Déjà quand il était venu l'aider à New Optain, ça l'avait surpris, puis quand il était tombé malade en s'écroulant dans la neige. Entre temps il avait aussi appris que c'était Roy qui l'avait sorti du bâtiment cette nuit et accompagné à l'Hôpital, comme hier. Il n'avait pas souvenir, le peu de fois où il était présent auprès du colonel, de l'avoir vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le faisait-il à cause de son âge ? Non, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher à Resembool cette nuit-là. Se sentait-il coupable pour tout ce qui leur étaient arrivé à Alphonse et lui ? Peut-être, mais Mustang ne l'avouerait sûrement pas. Cela dit, culpabilité ou non, on ne passe pas sa nuit dans un train inconfortable pour aller chercher un bout d'os dans une maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, pour une personne lambda. Se pourrait-il qu'il est une certaine importance aux yeux du colonel ? Si oui, en tant que quoi… Ami, collègue, petit frère…

Dans le couloir, Riza observait Mustang avec attention tout en continuant de nettoyer son arme. Il avait changé, à bien des niveaux, mais quand ça concernait Edward c'était flagrant. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais comment lancer le sujet ? Elle se creusa la tête durant toute la durée de leur garde sans trouver de solution. Elle était restée là, silencieuse, observant Mustang qui surveillait avec une attention qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas cette porte. Elle l'avait vu guetter le petit déjeuner, regardant avec précaution le contenu de la tasse disposée sur le plateau, avant qu'il ne déclare à l'infirmière qu'Edward préférait la confiture de fraise. Riza ignorait comment il pouvait savoir un truc pareil, elle-même ne l'avait appris que récemment. Se pourrait-il que se soit son court séjour en compagnie d'Edward qui lui ai permis d'apprendre ça ? Mustang avait toujours été quelqu'un d'observateur, elle le soupçonnait même de s'être amuser lors du pari où il devait amener le café d'Edward. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache tout d'Edward ? Cette situation était compliquée. Riza se mit alors à penser que le colonel avait sans doute ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Havoc arriva un peu avant midi, libérant Riza de son obligation. Avec un léger sourire elle salua ses deux collègues avant de toquer à la porte d'Edward, rentrant dans la chambre une fois qu'il eut donné l'accord. Riza passa un petit moment avec lui, discutant de chose sans vraiment d'importance, uniquement pour tenir compagnie à Edward.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le lendemain matin, Mustang avait accompagné la nouvelle recrue dès trois heures trente à l'Hôpital, faisant les présentations avec Amstrong et Breda, confiant au commandant le bon soin de lui résumer la situation et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à faire. Après quoi il retourna se coucher, se disant qu'un peu de sommeil ne serait pas du luxe. Il se réveilla un peu avant sept heures, maudissant le chat qui l'avait réveillé pour une envie de croquette. C'est en ronchonnant qu'il prépara son café, avant de filer sous la douche, mettant son uniforme et terminant de se préparer avant de filer au QG.

Mustang était plus ou moins affalé à son bureau, il repensa à Edward, il hantait ses pensées depuis leur séjour à New Optain avant de se retrouver bloqué par la neige et maintenant il était hospitalisé suite au retour de Corto à Central. Edward allait devoir passer le nouvel an à l'Hôpital, heureusement Alphonse passait les après-midi avec lui, lui tenant compagnie autant que possible. Roy serait bien resté à son chevet, faisant sa garde directement dans la chambre du nabot plutôt que derrière la porte, mais il doutait que celui-ci apprécie d'être ainsi surveillé et puis il avait encore pas mal de paperasse à faire, plus les recherches à diriger sur Corto et toute cette affaire. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa pile de documents mais la chose était plus difficile que prévue, à chaque fois son esprit dérivait sur un certain alchimiste caractériel. Ses cheveux blonds, ses automails, sa façon de se gratter la tête quand il réfléchissait, sa manière de s'énerver quand on parlait de sa taille… Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Hugues dans son bureau.

-Yoh ! Dit donc tu en fait une tête, souffla Hugues.

-Souci personnel, répondit Roy sans lever la tête de sa feuille.

-Trouve toi une poule ! s'exclama Maes avec entrain.

-C'est plutôt un coq que je convoite, soupira Roy.

Le lieutenant-colonel fixa le colonel, étonné par cette réponse, jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre une telle phrase de la part de Roy, même s'il se doutait de certaines choses concernant son ami depuis quelque temps.

-Depuis quand ? Faut avertir Havoc que c'est fini la concurrence, entama Hugues avec joie, jouant le jeu de la surprise.

Mustang se leva, contourna son bureau avant de mettre la main sur la bouche de son ami.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, menaça Roy, d'ailleurs tu vas oublier ce que je viens de dire.

-Aucune chance, réussit à articuler Hugues, sauf si tu confesses tout, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Mustang souffla, retirant sa main de la bouche du brun en se renfrognant. Avouer un tel truc à Maes équivalait à prendre le risque de l'entendre faire des sous-entendus en la présence de la personne et qu'il se mêle de cette histoire.

-Tu ne veux pas ? interrogea Hugues avec malice. Pas grave, je sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'Edward, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Que…Comment ?

-Tu te penses discret ? Non mais sérieusement Roy, il t'appelle à l'aide et tu y vas sans attendre, dès qu'il fait une connerie tu le défends. Tu n'es pas monté en grade depuis qu'il est dans l'armée uniquement parce que c'est toi qui endosse ses bêtises et qui en paie le prix.

Roy observa son ami en soupirant. Se pourrait-il que depuis sa rencontre avec Edward, il se voile la face ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un gosse à ce moment-là.

-Et puis votre façon de vous disputer, franchement Roy, comment tu peux t'en rendre compte que maintenant.

C'est vrai qu'il aimait leurs disputes et Edward aussi, il lui avait avoué à mi mot. Roy était sans doute le seul qui ne risquait rien en l'appelant « nabot » ou « demi-portion ».

-Je suis foutu, soupira Mustang en se laissant tomber sur l'un de ses canapés.

-A qui le dis-tu ! L'avantage c'est qu'il sera majeur dans trois jours, donc tu ne feras rien de mal.

Certes, légalement parlant il ne ferait rien de mal, mais ils étaient tous les deux militaires, l'armée interdisait ce genre de relation entre collègues. Roy aimait trop son métier, il avait trop travaillé pour en arriver là, il ne s'imaginait pas abandonner ses hommes. Il aimait son travail, et Edward… disons que c'était compliquer et s'il devait choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, il en serait incapable.

-Si toutefois il venait à se passer un truc entre nous.

-C'est une histoire entre vous.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en mêler ! s'étonna Mustang.

-Ne compte pas trop sur ça, avoua avec un sourire Hugues. Mais vu que c'est toi et que j'aime bien Edward, je vais y aller doucement.

-Quelle délicate attention, répondit avec un faux sourire Roy.

-En effet, tu te souviens à l'école militaire quand il y avait cette fille, rappela Hugues.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai mis deux ans à m'en débarrasser, se souvient avec un sourire Roy.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward était assis sur le lit, discutant avec Alphonse de chose et d'autre quand Havoc arriva trainant devant lui un chariot repas rempli de plats et boissons diverses.

-Heu… Je sais que je mange beaucoup mais là il y a de quoi manger pour dix ! déclara Edward avec un sourire.

-Douze, rectifia Havoc.

Edward fixa le sous-lieutenant qui échangeait un sourire avec Alphonse.

-Douze ? questionna Edward en faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

-Oui, sourit Alphonse. Le sergent Breda, le sergent-chef Fuery, l'adjudant-chef Falman, Havoc, Riza, le commandant Amstrong, Hugues et sa famille et le colonel, en plus de nous deux, énuméra Alphonse en comptant sur ses doigts, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de l'oubli de grade pour trois des militaires cités.

-En quel honneur ? interrogea Edward. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Non, mais on change d'année ce soir. Du coup on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire un truc entre nous, expliqua Havoc.

Edward sourit alors face à cette délicate attention. Il avait déjà oublié Noël, et là il était sur le point d'oublier le nouvel an, quel piètre grand frère il faisait pour Alphonse. Au fond, il savait que le cadet ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il savait comment était Edward, depuis tout petit il n'avait pas vraiment eu de mémoire pour ces choses-là. Noël, le nouvel an et même son anniversaire lui échappait complétement alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de celui d'Alphonse, Winry et Pinacco et que certains évènements tel que leur première tentative de transmutation, étaient restés gravé dans sa mémoire. En quelques sorte Edward avait une mémoire sélective.

-Et puis ce sera plus joyeux pour tout le monde, rétorqua Breda en arrivant dans la pièce avec une table qu'il soutenait avec l'aide de Fuery.

Edward regarda les deux hommes arriver avec un sourire puis les suivants. Falman et Riza arrivèrent avec des chaises pliantes, Amstrong avec deux tables qu'il tenait sous les bras, et en dernier, les Hugues qui amenait la vaisselle.

-Où est le colonel ? interrogea Edward, inquiet de ne pas le voir parmi cette joyeuse troupe.

-Il finit de donner les ordres à l'équipe qui nous remplace, informa Hugues avec un sourire.

Ainsi donc Edward s'inquiétait de l'absence de Roy parmi eux pour ce passage à la nouvelle année. Il garda l'information dans un coin de sa tête, se rappelant cette phrase stupide que lui rappelait sa mère à chaque passage d'année : « on passe l'année comme on fête le nouvel an »

-Quel bande de bras cassés, souffla justement Roy en arrivant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte.

-Un souci ? interrogea Edward en entamant un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

-Disons juste que tout le monde n'a pas autant l'habitude que nous pour ce genre de situation. Deux sont en train de pleurnicher car ils loupent les fêtes en famille, un autre est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et le dernier est plus intéressé par les infirmières que par son ordre de mission, informa Roy.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre d'évènements qu'on a loupé, souffla Amstrong.

-Les risques du métier, confirma Hugues en prenant Elysia entre ses bras.

Edward acquiesça avant de se lever pour de bon, se dirigeant avec précaution jusqu'à la salle de bain, refusant l'aide silencieuse de ses collègues pour l'aider à atteindre la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur il soulagea un besoin naturel avant de se donner un coup de brosse, refaire sa natte et passer un débardeur.

-Il a l'air d'aller mieux, observa Gracia.

-Quelques douleurs sont encore là, informa à mi-voix Alphonse. Il ne le dit pas, mais… il s'arrêta de parler, observant la porte de la salle de bain avant de reprendre, disons juste que je le sens quand il a mal.

Tous affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement les mots d'Alphonse. Ils se mirent alors à installer la chambre, la transformant en un tour de bras en salle à manger, installant tout correctement, y comprit sur la table privatisée d'Edward. Elysia déposa même un dessin sur la table à roulettes (vous savez ces trucs qu'on a dans les hôpitaux qui roule pour qu'on puisse manger correctement dans le lit). Quand Edward sortie de la salle d'eau, il fut émerveillé par la transformation de la pièce. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais savoir que ses collègues et supérieur avaient organisé cette soirée pour qu'il ne la passe pas seul dans son coin, lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'est dans une bonne ambiance général que le repas commença, animé par diverses conversations, toutes emplies de souvenirs plus ou moins récents.

-Et tu te souviens de cette fois où on était à South City, rigola Hugues à l'adresse de Mustang.

-La dernière année où tu étais célibataire ? Comment oublier. Tu étais tellement plein que nous nous sommes trompés de chambre, on a atterri dans celle de notre supérieur qui nous l'a bien sûr fait payer au centuple.

-Tu aurais pu m'arrêter aussi, gronda faussement Hugues.

-Pourquoi faire ? La soirée avait été d'un ennui, je n'allais pas me priver d'un surplus d'animation gratuite en plus.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de cette histoire, souligna Gracia.

-C'est sûrement parce que notre cher Roy à…

Hugues ne finit jamais sa phrase, Mustang s'étant précipité sur lui pour le faire taire en le bâillonnant de ses mains, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Après quoi, tous eurent droit à une chamaillerie comme seul eux deux savait le faire, chamaillerie qui se finit bien vite en éclat de rire, emportant les autres occupants de la pièce avec eux. Intérieurement Edward se dit que ça aurait été dommage de ne pas passer cette soirée ainsi. Tous semblaient si différents, lui montrant un autre visage, une autre facette, le colonel plus encore que les autres.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir ainsi, Elysia sur ses genoux, la faisant bouger au rythme d'une chanson quelque peu oubliée « à dada sur mon bidet », Gracia discutant à voix basse avec une Riza qui couvait du regard le colonel. Hugues et Falman lancés dans une partie de cartes. Havoc et Amstrong qui parlaient entrainement sportif à un Fuery qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour disparaitre. Breda qui discutait avec eux deux, bien qu'Edward soit à moitié attentif à ses paroles, Alphonse lui avait un réel échange avec l'homme, ils semblaient discuter mécanique. L'alchimiste était préoccupé par Riza et Roy, cette manière qu'avait le lieutenant d'observer son supérieur, ce sourire légèrement dessiné sur ses lèvres, et Elysia qui riait aux éclats sur les genoux de cette oncle adoptif.

Edward eut bien du mal à décoller son regard de ce spectacle, trouvant au sourire que Roy avait pour la petite Elysia quelque chose d'adorable. Elysia allait bientôt avoir six ans, ou peut-être sept, elle avait grandi si vite. Ce fut justement quand la petite fille quitta les genoux de son « oncle » pour grimper sur le lit, qu'Edward détacha son regard de Roy, celui avait désormais croisé ses jambes, un verre à la main et s'était joint à la partie de cartes entre Hugues et Falman.

-Tonton Edward, sourit Elysia en s'approchant doucement du blond.

-Comment tu vas ? sourit-il en retour.

-Bien. Regarde, j'ai fait un cercle magique, répondit-elle en lui montrant le dessin qui était jusque-là sagement posé sur la table privée d'Edward.

-Il est très joli, répondit Edward, constatant malgré tout que celui-ci ne risquait pas de faire la moindre transmutation.

Il se garda bien de le dire à la fille de Hugues, qui avait dû passer un certain temps à le réaliser.

-Tu pourras me montrer quand tu iras mieux ?

-Te montrer ?

-Oui, quand tu fais ça, elle claqua des mains avant de les appliquer sur la couverture dans une parfaite imitation du geste que faisait Edward pour déclencher une transmutation, faisant sourire le jeune homme sous le mime.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit Edward.

Il regarda Elysia qui se tordait les doigts, elle semblait vouloir lui dire un truc sans oser formuler sa phrase.

-Elysia, amorça Edward à voix basse.

-C'est vrai ? interrogea Elysia.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que c'est parce que tu es le meilleur que les méchants ils te veulent du mal ? questionna avec sérieux Elysia.

L'agitation de la pièce se tut soudain, tous regardaient Edward, assis sur le lit avec Elysia à ses côtés qui le regardait avec sérieux. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça ? Edward observa les militaires puis son frère qui le regardait peiné.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur alchimiste d'état, cela dit, il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes veulent savoir comment je fais, du coup ils sont jaloux et deviennent méchants.

-Comme Agathe quand elle veut me prendre mon goûter préparé par maman ?

-Comme Agathe, sourit Edward.

-Mais tu sais tout faire, je suis sûr que si tu prends le gant de tonton tu peux aussi faire des flammes.

Edward leva les yeux vers Mustang qui semblait tout aussi étonner que lui par ses paroles. Certes Roy avait déjà imaginé la scène, voir Edward prendre ses gants et le rabaisser en lui prouvant qu'il était capable d'en faire autant, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une fillette puisse elle aussi imaginer une telle chose.

-Je ne pense pas Elysia, c'est la spécialité de ton oncle, tenta Edward.

-Mais tu pourrais essayer ? Et puis même sans le cercle, papa dit que tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Elysia, je… commença Edward.

-Qui veux du gâteau, coupa Hugues, sentant que la conversation risquait de tourner étrangement s'ils continuaient ainsi.

-Moi ! s'enjoua Elysia oubliant dans la seconde la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Edward.

Edward lui était fixé sur les mains de Roy, dénuder de leur gant, se demandant si en effet c'était possible. Qu'arriverait-il s'il mettait les gants de Roy ? Arriverait-il à faire jaillir les flammes ? D'ailleurs où sont ses gants… Mustang avait suivi la conversation (comme tous) mais également le regard d'Edward, porté désormais sur ses mains. Le colonel se rapprocha du blond, profitant que tous étaient occupés à choisir leur part de gâteau.

-Elysia a touché un point sensible, entama le brun.

-Désolé.

-Pas de quoi, j'avoue que depuis quelque temps je me pose aussi la question, histoire de savoir tes limites.

-Mais de là à prendre tes gants, souffla Edward.

Il avait plus de facilité à tutoyer Roy quand il était fatigué, chose qui arrangeait grandement celui-ci. Roy observa Edward, celui-ci était tête baissée et semblait vraiment réfléchir à la question malgré tout, il suffirait de trois fois rien pour que celui-ci attrape les dit gants dans ses poches et claque des doigts juste pour prouver à Mustang qu'il savait aussi y faire. Il se voyait mal cependant engager un tel pari au sein de l'Hôpital un soir de nouvel an.

-On en rediscutera, affirma Mustang.

Edward opina avant de se lever, enfin tenter, Roy le stoppa, lui disant de profiter encore de la situation car celle-ci n'allait pas durer et alla lui-même prendre une part de gâteau pour Edward avant de s'en prendre une pour lui. Il apporta une belle part de fondant au chocolat tandis que lui avait une part de gâteau aux fruits rouges, rien de bien exceptionnel, comme le reste du repas qui avait été assez simple, le principal étant de profiter de cette soirée tous ensemble. Mustang ne remarqua pas les regards de Hugues et Riza qui pesaient sur lui quand il retourna auprès d'Edward avec les deux assiettes de desserts. Quand Edward se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le lit et ainsi qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés, il ne remarqua pas le sourire des deux militaires tandis que Mustang prenait place le plus naturellement possible, comme si c'était habituel pour eux. Pas plus quand Roy gouta le gâteau d'Edward et inversement, à ce stade, tout le monde était braqué sur eux, qui enfermés dans leur bulle ne se rendirent pas compte du spectacle qu'ils offraient à leur camarades et famille. Alphonse de son côté, observait la scène, se disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, il voyait les choses différemment et la relation qu'avait son grand frère avec son supérieur avait quelque chose d'étrange. Leur manière de se disputer, de se rendre service, de se mettre en danger l'un pour l'autre… C'était l'image que se faisait Alphonse d'un couple, et quelque part leur manière de se comporter à l'instant précis confirmait ses pensées. Un jour Edward et le colonel serait ensemble !

La soirée se termina assez calmement. Quand minuit sonna, tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année et tout ce qui allait avec, échangeant des embrassades à tour de bras. Elysia se jeta presque sur Edward.

-Tu sais Edward, quand je serais grande, je me marierais avec toi.

Edward rigola avant de réaliser ce que la petite venait de lui dire, il se stoppa alors, rougissant malgré lui, chose qui fit beaucoup rire les autres.

-Elysia, gronda faussement Maes. Edward est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Mais il fait presque ma taille.

-Elysia ! gronda Gracia.

-Désolée, souffla Elysia en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Edward. Mais je t'aime quand même tu sais, en plus c'est toi le plus fort, termina-t-elle en descendant du lit.

Après quoi, et vu l'heure, tous quittèrent la chambre, emportant avec eux les restes de plats ainsi que le mobilier qu'ils avaient déplacé. Amstrong et Fuery prirent leur garde, congédiant les autres pour qu'ils puissent retourner dans leur famille ou à la caserne. Alphonse partit avec la famille Hugues, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-ça fait plaisir de le voir ainsi, déclara Edward à Mustang qui était resté à ses côtés, installé sur le fauteuil.

-ça change des autres jours, et le passage à la nouvelle année a toujours été une soirée particulière.

-Oui. A Resembool, tous les habitants se réunissaient pour cette fête, se rappela Edward. Et pour toi ?

-Les fêtes étaient plus calme, enfin jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Hugues, sourit Mustang.

Edward rigola, imaginant parfaitement la chose, surtout après le court aperçu qu'il avait eu ce soir.

-Outch, laissa échapper Edward en posant sa main sur ses côtes.

-ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne t'a pas mis de pommade ?

-Depuis midi, répondit Edward.

-Allez allonge toi, je vais m'en occuper, déclara doucement Roy en s'emparant déjà du tube tandis qu'Edward se mettait en place.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Edward vérifia ses affaires avant de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital, Roy l'attendait dehors, discutant avec Riza et le docteur.

-Il faudra encore appliquer de la pommade pendant quatre à cinq jours et éviter de se surmener ou d'autres bagarre pendant au mieux une quinzaine.

-Je ne peux rien garantir sur ce point-là, souffla Edward en franchissant la porte.

-Nous allons finir par garder cette chambre juste pour vous. Ça fait deux fois en trois mois, mais nul doute que vous avez déjà fait mieux, sourit le docteur en constatant que son patient allait mieux et souriait malgré la situation.

-Merci docteur, mais j'espère ne pas revenir trop vite, sourit Edward avant de se tourner vers Riza pour lui faire la bise et tendant la main à Mustang, faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre. Aucun des deux n'étaient en service, on pouvait donc considérer qu'ils étaient venus en « ami ».

-Je vous dis quand même à bientôt, taquina le docteur avant de faire demi-tour.

-A bientôt, répondit Edward en levant la main droite dans un signe de main pas tellement approprié.

Les trois militaires prirent donc la direction de la sortie, arpentant avec habitude ses couloirs blancs.

-Où est Alphonse ?

-Chez Hugues, il voulait venir mais Elysia l'a kidnappée pour jouer. Vu qu'on te ramène là-bas, il s'est dit que ce ne serait pas tellement grave, informa Mustang.

-Il a bien raison, faut qu'il profite un peu, ça lui rappelle sans doute des souvenirs, sourit Edward. Et l'appartement ?

-Tout va bien, rien n'a été saccagé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le propriétaire va renforcer la vigilance, je vais pouvoir y retourner dès ce soir, confirma Riza.

-Je suis rassuré, avoua Edward. Je me sentais un peu mal pour toute cette histoire.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, rassura Mustang.

-Un petit peu quand même.

-N'en parlons plus, souffla le colonel en entrant dans la voiture.

Le chemin jusque chez Hugues se fit quasiment en silence, Riza et Mustang discutaient à voix basse, laissant Edward dans ses pensées profitait du décor. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Riza fut déposée en chemin chez Amstrong pour récupérer Black Hayate et ainsi repartir prendre possession de son appartement. Mustang et Edward se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le véhicule, Edward ayant pris la place de Riza à l'avant.

-J'ignorais que vous saviez conduire, entama Edward au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai même une voiture, celle-ci a été emprunté à l'armée, informa le colonel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas assez de place dans la mienne, se contenta de dire Roy.

-Et Corto, il court toujours ? interrogea Edward sentant qu'il n'en saurait pas d'avantage.

-Malheureusement oui, mais nous sommes tous sur cette affaire, affirma le gradé.

-Je devrais peut-être…

-Edward, j'ai reçu un ordre de mission pour toi, coupa Roy sentant la suite de la phrase arriver, je voulais t'en parler demain, mais… Roy souffla avant de continuer. Disons juste que le général Lang pense que ce serait mieux pour toi d'être éloigné de Central quelque temps.

-Le temps que Corto soit capturé et enfermé ?

-Exactement.

-Je part pour où ? souffla Edward.

-Weom, soupira Roy qui n'était pas enchanté de voir Edward partir aussi loin.

-Weom, c'est pas loin de Dublith ça.

-Exactement, étant basé à Central, tu peux intervenir partout dorénavant.

-Et Alphonse ? On devait passer un moment ensemble, enfin en dehors de l'Hôpital.

-ça me semble compromis, tu dois partir le cinq, donc dans deux jours.

-Ils veulent vraiment me mettre dehors, taquina Edward.

-C'est juste qu'en procédant ainsi, l'information sur ta sortie de l'Hôpital ne sera pas encore connue, donc Corto risque de rester plus longtemps dans le coin pour finir le travail. Amstrong s'est proposé d'escorter Alphonse jusqu'à Resembool.

-C'est gentil de sa part, il a toujours été protecteur envers nous, même quand Alphonse était en armure.

Roy esquissa un sourire en garant la voiture devant la maison de Hugues. Edward en sortit, prenant sa valise avec lui avant de remonter l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Roy sur ses talons. Le chemin lui avait paru court malgré les nombreux détours que Roy avait fait pour des raisons inconnues d'ailleurs, Edward n'avait pas vu de travaux ou autre sur le chemin, mais bon, c'était peut-être un mauvais raccourci indiqué par Hugues pour jouer une farce à son ami. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qui allait suivre en ouvrant la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, et comme une habitude entra dans le salon, s'attendant à voir Elysia et Alphonse en train de jouer quoi que vu l'heure c'était plus autour d'un goûter qu'ils auraient dû être. Au lieu de ça, le salon était vide, enfin presque, une grande banderole courait sur le plafond avec inscrit en lettre de toutes les couleurs « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »

-J'ai oublié Elysia, s'exclama Edward en se frappant la tête de sa main de chair.

-S'il n'y avait que ça, taquina Roy.

Edward se tourna vers son supérieur, s'apprêtant à lui répondre qu'il avait autre chose à penser mais en voyant son sourire il se retint, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier. On était le trois janvier… le trois janvier 1917.

-Je… C'est… bafouilla Edward en réalisant soudain.

-Joyeux Anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent soudain une dizaine de voix.

Edward fit volteface, découvrant que l'équipe de Mustang au grand complet ainsi que la famille Hugues et Alphonse était là, lançant des cotillons et des confettis sur lui tandis que dans un coin de la pièce, une table accueillait cadeaux et gâteaux pour Elysia et lui.

-Comment tu peux oublier ton anniversaire, pouffa Hugues.

-C'est un mystère, souffla Alphonse en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Tu ne changeras jamais hein.

-Pour être pire, ne compte pas sur moi, taquina Edward en répondant à l'accolade avec joie.

-Dit tonton, on va déballer nos cadeaux, implora Elysia en prenant une main d'Edward pour l'attirer vers la table.

-On a réussi à la faire tenir jusque-là par miracle, informa Hugues en rigolant.

-Allons-y, affirma Edward en suivant Elysia en rigolant.

La pièce fut vite envahie par les nouveaux jouets d'Elysia jusqu'au moment où Edward se mit au sol, il avait promis quelque chose à Elysia.

-Elysia, vient voir, souffla Edward en lui tendant sa main de chair. Colonel, vous avez une…

Edward ne finit pas sa phrase que Roy lui tendit une craie sortie de sa poche de pantalon. Edward ne se demanda pas comment il avait deviné qu'il en avait besoin, trouvant ce geste des plus banal entre eux.

-Merci.

Edward se mit alors à dessiner un cercle sur le sol, rassurant Gracia en disant que celui-ci disparaitrait d'un coup de claquement de main, avant de demander quelque chose à l'oreille de Hugues qui revint bien vite avec un vieux bout de tissus bleu et du fil (sans doute emprunté à Gracia) de couleur or.

-Regarde, souffla Edward, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

Tous l'observèrent, un peu surpris de le voir faire de l'alchimie de manière traditionnelle. Il appliqua ses mains sur le cercle, transmutant comme lorsqu'il était petit, faisant apparaitre un nounours revêtant l'uniforme militaire. Elysia regarda la peluche puis Edward avant d'attraper le doudou et sauter sur Edward le faisant tomber sur le dos sous la surprise du geste et de l'élan de la jeune fille.

-Merci tonton.

Edward ne répondit pas, laissant Elysia se relever et sauter sur son père pour lui montrer le nounours, Edward se saisit par automatisme de la main tendue devant lui avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Roy, il esquissa un sourire avant de se relever avec cette aide précieuse. Il s'agenouilla pour taper des mains et ainsi faire disparaitre le cercle comme promis à Gracia.

-A ton tour, s'enjoua Elysia dans les bras de son père.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher des nombreux paquets. Il commença par un paquet de petit taille, emballé dans du papier kraft duquel il retira une pipette d'huile toute neuve.

-Winry a pensé que la tienne devait être en sale état, déclara Alphonse avec un sourire

-Et elle a bien raison, affirma Edward en se saisissant d'un autre paquet bleu ce coup-ci.

Il en sorti une photo d'Alphonse et lui, prise à la dérobée à l'hôpital il y a quelques mois quand Alphonse venait juste de retrouver son corps, ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit du plus jeune, endormis. Edward montra le cliché à Alphonse qui sourit avant de sortir un cadre d'un autre paquet bleu aussi et une carte signée par Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda et Amstrong. Dans une petite boite carrée jaune, il trouva le double des clés de l'appartement de Riza, ce geste de pure confiance fit chaud au cœur de notre petit alchimiste qui se retint difficilement de lui sauter au cou pour la remercier. Il faisait vraiment partie de sa famille. Dans une boite emballée d'un papier enfantin il trouva des élastiques de couleurs avec des motifs dessus comme des cerises ou des pâquerettes, Hugues éclata de rire en voyant la tête d'Edward et son regard envers sa personne avant de lui donner son vrai cadeau, à savoir des élastiques basiques noir et rouge.

-J'ai ouïe dire que tu n'en avais plus, souffla Hugues avec un clin d'œil.

Alphonse lui avait emballé une petite figurine de vache comme il faisait étant petit, faisant remonter une foule de souvenirs dans la mémoire d'Edward. Le dernier cadeau était celui de Mustang qui lui avait simplement offert une écharpe en laine bleu militaire, comme un automatisme il passa l'écharpe autour de son cou, prétextant ne pas savoir où la mettre d'autre.

Alphonse observa son frère puis le colonel, le regard de celui-ci vis-à-vis d'Edward ne cachait pas ses sentiments, comment Edward pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Ou alors il était au courant mais vu leur position et leur métier ils s'interdisaient cette relation ? Tout ceci était une prise de tête du point de vue du cadet qui esquissa un sourire quand Edward rangea finalement ses cadeaux dans sa valise, mettant les clés dans une petit trousse et pliant l'écharpe avec soin avant de glisser le cadre en dessous, le protégeant ainsi de tout choc possible. Edward fixa la figurine puis son frère, tous étaient occupés à choisir la part de gâteau, Alphonse fut donc le seul à le voir déposant un léger baiser sur la vache avant de la ranger elle aussi avec soin, pour lui éviter de se casser.

La soirée se passa dans cette ambiance d'anniversaire, jouant avec Elysia, discutant ou taquinant Edward à cause des élastiques que Hugues lui avait « offert ».

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-ça fait du bien des soirées comme ça, souffla Alphonse en se laissant aller dans le lit que Hugues leur prêtait pour leur court séjour.

-Oui, on est en famille, répondit Edward à ses côtés.

-Une famille étrange mais une famille quand même.

-Remarque je suis pas sûr de vouloir considérer Amstrong comme un oncle, rigola Edward.

-C'est sûr que là c'est un peu extrême, ou alors un oncle éloigné.

-Très éloigné alors.

Les frères rigolèrent alors, se remémorant d'autres soirées, d'autres fêtes si semblables à celle-ci.

-Al, entama Edward soudain plus sérieux.

-Oui.

-Tu vas devoir rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

-Je sais, Hugues m'a expliqué que pour ma sécurité il serait préférable que je rentre à Resembool, tout le monde sera rassuré si je ne suis pas dans les parages alors que ton ravisseur court toujours.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Le commandant te raccompagnera à Resembool, affirma Edward.

-Et toi, ça va aller ?

-Oui, je pars aussi, on m'éloigne de Central pour une question de sécurité.

-On va encore rester un moment sans se voir du coup, souffla Alphonse.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors avant que Alphonse le brise.

-Tu pourrais quitter tout ça ? Ne plus être alchimiste pour l'armée, quitter l'uniforme ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward en tout sincérité. J'aurais pu, quand tu as retrouvé ton corps, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, se souvient l'ainé. Je… En vérité je n'y ai jamais réellement pensée.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 27 Mai 2019


	12. Chapter 12

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0-0-0

Note : Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Roy.

On en apprend encore un peu sur notre flamme alchimiste même s'il reste fidèle à lui-même, enfin je l'espère.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 12

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? interrogea Edward, présent à la gare pour dire au revoir à Alphonse sous un déguisement.

Il avait teint ses cheveux par alchimie en brun, était vêtu d'un manteau beige et d'un ensemble trois pièces plus foncé.

-Oui et puis Mme Hugues m'a dit que si elle retrouvait quelque chose qui ne leur appartient pas, elle me le fera parvenir, affirma Alphonse. Faudra aussi qu'on voit pour Al, souffla-t-il.

Alphonse comme Edward avait pris cette petite manie depuis quelque temps de parler de l'armure non pas comme si c'était un objet mais une personne, ça avait été le cas pendant un certain nombre d'année, alors autant continuer.

-On en rediscute à mon retour, affirma Edward.

-Pas de souci. Fais attention à toi, souffla Alphonse dans une accolade.

-Toi aussi. Passes le bonjour là-bas.

Alphonse lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de monter dans le wagon avec Amstrong. Au loin il observa Mustang qui semblait distant depuis le matin, comme s'il cherchait à mettre une barrière entre Edward et lui, il lui avait semblé froid quand il s'était adressé à son frère un peu plus tôt, lui ordonnant de se changer s'il voulait accompagner Alphonse à la gare et d'essayer de se faire le plus discret possible. Edward avait opiné, empruntant des affaires à Fuery qui lui avait confié avec joie, heureux de pouvoir rendre service à Edward. Alphonse se mit soudain à craindre que le colonel ne laisse Edward seul dans cette situation compliquée. Peut-être avait-il besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments avant de faire quoi que se soit. Alphonse se gratta la tête dans une réplique parfaite d'Edward quand il réfléchissait. Le train démarra et Alphonse aperçu son frère devenir de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure que le train prenait de la vitesse. Cet au-revoir n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient eu quand il venait de retrouver son corps.

Edward rentra dans son train une dizaine de minutes plus tard, gardant les affaires de Fuery en se promettant de lui rendre à son retour, espérant ne pas avoir besoin de garder ce déguisement plus que nécessaire. Il entraperçu Mustang sur le quai, lui faisant un bref signe de la main avant de faire volteface sans attendre que le train ne quitte la gare. Edward en fut peiné mais décida de se plonger dans le dossier qu'il devait connaitre pour exécuter au mieux sa mission à Weom.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Vous auriez pu attendre avant de partir, souffla Riza en voyant Roy revenir plus tôt que prévu.

-Je n'allais pas m'éterniser sur un quai de gare, le Fullmetal est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul, affirma sèchement Mustang.

Tous le regardèrent, étonné de ce brusque changement, déjà le matin, il avait été froid envers Edward alors que la semaine passée il avait mis en place un système de surveillance intense, allant jusqu'à passer le nouvel an avec lui, quittant la chambre aux alentours de quatre heures du matin selon les dires d'Amstrong. Sans oublier la précipitation avec laquelle il avait mis en place l'équipe de sauvetage pour aller le chercher quand il avait « disparu » et était aux griffes de Corto, ainsi que la fête d'anniversaire.

-C'est étrange, souffla Havoc une fois Mustang rentré dans son bureau et la porte fermée.

-Cette manière qu'il a de se comporter, ce n'est pas normal, approuva Falman.

-Une mouche l'a piquée, proposa Breda.

-Je pense que cela ne nous concerne pas vraiment. Le principal est que le colonel comme le Fullmetal continu de faire leur travail correctement, raisonna Riza.

-Ils se sont peut- être brouillés, suggéra Falman.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Non, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose, souffla Havoc.

Hawkeye observa Havoc puis la porte du bureau de Mustang avant de porter son regard sur le bureau d'Edward. Celui-ci était impeccable, pas un papier ne trainait sur le dessus ni ne dépassait des tiroirs. Ils étaient sans doute vides d'ailleurs, Edward ne faisait que passer, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il arrivait, piquait une crise, avait des échanges de mots avec Mustang avant de balancer son rapport, prendre le prochain ordre de mission et repartir. Il était resté présent dans les locaux depuis trois mois plus souvent qu'en cinq ans.

-C'est bien vide sans Edward, soupira Breda.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'habitue vite à sa présence.

-Un peu trop peut-être, soupira Riza.

-L'appartement va être vide pour vous aussi, constata soudain Falman.

Riza se contenta d'opiner d'un signe de tête avant de fixer la porte de Mustang.

-A lui aussi il va manquer, affirma Riza à mi-voix.

Tous approuvèrent, le comportement de Mustang avait changé ses derniers temps et sa colère d'aujourd'hui était sans doute la preuve qu'il s'inquiétait plus que prévu pour Edward et ne souhaitait pas vraiment le voir partir. Ils se souvenaient encore de la réaction du colonel trois jours plus tôt quand la nouvelle était tombée.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Un soldat était venu frapper à la porte du colonel une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, demandant au gradé de le suivre car le général Lang voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Mustang avait suivit l'homme, délaissant sa pile de paperasse pour savoir ce que le général pouvait bien lui vouloir de si bonne heure._

 _-Vous pensez que c'est à propos de la mission sauvetage ? questionna Falman au bout d'un moment._

 _-Je ne pense pas, le colonel avait demandé l'autorisation, rappela Havoc._

 _-Peut-être que cela à un rapport avec Edward, proposa Fuery._

 _-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, affirma Breda._

 _-Et si…_

 _La phrase de Riza mourut dans l'instant car Mustang venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était furieux, restait juste à savoir à quel point. Roy entra dans son bureau, toujours aussi énervé. Hawkeye l'observa entrer dans son domaine avant de souffler en se levant, aucun des autres n'oseraient aller le voir pour connaitre la raison de cette colère. Elle frappa à la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce, faisant face à Mustang qui était assis à son bureau, la tête dans les mains._

 _-Colonel, entama Riza._

 _-Je n'en reviens pas ! gronda Mustang qui semblait attendre la présence de quelqu'un pour exploser. Edward a été kidnapper, enfermer et battu à sang et eux la seule chose qu'ils pensent c'est de l'éloigner à Weom sous prétexte que sa présence ici est dangereuse. Dangereuse ! s'exclama Roy avec rage._

 _Nul doute que ses subordonnés de l'autre côté de la porte l'entendait sans forcément avoir besoin de coller l'oreille à la porte._

 _-Edward est une bombe à retardement, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais de là à dire que sa présence est dangereuse pour la ville ! Se rendent-ils compte de tout ce que Edward a fait pour l'armée. C'est en partie grâce à lui que l'image des alchimiste d'état à changer dans l'esprit des gens. Tous connaissent le Fullmetal Alchimiste pour ses exploits et son comportement. D'accord il est caractériel, avoua le colonel, mais par rapport à son taux de réussite en mission et au vu de son âge, je pense qu'on peut bien lui pardonner cette partie-là de son comportement. Oui, il n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa taille, un rien suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais c'est toujours mesuré et pour la bonne cause._

 _-Colonel, nous sommes conscients que nous dépendons des ordres des plus gradés. Si l'envie leur prenait de dissoudre à nouveau votre équipe, ils auraient le droit de le faire._

 _-Ils ne le feront pas, trop peur des conséquences, assura Mustang._

 _-Il est vrai que vous faite encore un peu peur, et maintenant qu'Edward est avec nous._

 _-_ _ç_ _a a cet avantage-là, sourit Roy._

 _-Vous avez dû user d'argument de pointe pour garder Edward sous votre commandement ? interrogea Riza, bien conscient que beaucoup avait dû formuler le souhait d'avoir Edward sous leur commandement._

 _-Si peu, sourit Mustang qui se garda bien de raconter les arguments et autres subtilités dont il avait le secret pour s'assurer qu'Edward serait avec lui. Et bientôt Hugues et Amstrong rejoindraient les rangs de son équipe de manière officielle._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une semaine, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Edward était parti pour Weom, Roy n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'alchimiste, se disant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter sur le téléphone quand il sonnait le soir, espérant malgré lui entendre la voix d'Edward à l'autre bout.

Mustang continuait de faire du tri dans sa paperasse : trier ce qui concernait l'affaire Corto, ce qui traitait de l'affaire Meylan et tout le reste. Depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, de la paperasse, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour retourner sur le terrain. Il était sans attache particulière, un peu comme Edward et se surprenait à rêver de grands espaces. Le petit séjour à New Optain lui avait fait du bien, lui rappelant ce qui l'avait motivé à rentrer dans l'armée, hormis le fait de vouloir faire ses preuves, Roy aimait voyager. Il avait vu ses parents partir, visitant le monde pour diverses missions et rêvait de faire de même. Son parcours s'était toutefois montré bien différent de ses espérances. Il avait commencé sa carrière peu de temps avant la guerre d'Ishbal, en tant que simple commandant. Après cette guerre, il était monté en grade petit à petit, jusqu'au jour où, fraîchement arrivé à East City, il avait reçu une lettre demandant des informations sur un certain Hohenheim. Il était sur l'affaire, lui aussi, cherchant à retrouver cette homme. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour partir à la rencontre des personnes qui cherchaient à retrouver son contact. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la rencontre qu'il allait faire à Resembool ce soir-là allait provoquer tant de changement dans sa vie. A l'époque il était Lieutenant-colonel et s'apprêtait à rencontrer un gamin fraîchement mutilé du nom de Edward Elric ainsi que son petit frère, Alphonse, dont l'âme était scellée à une armure.

Mustang se frotta le front en soufflant, les journées lui semblaient longues, interminables même. Il n'avait pas été tellement gentil avec Edward lors de son départ pour cette mission à Weom, cela dit il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre pour calmer ses étranges pensées. Il pensait sans cesse à Edward ces derniers temps et le petit séjour à New Optain ou encore la mission de sauvetage avaient eu raison de lui. Il aimait Edward. A quel point, il l'ignorait encore, mais cette situation était des plus compliquées. Par deux fois il avait tenté de se faire une petite soirée « romantique », souhaitant oublier ses sentiments à l'encontre d'Edward, avec des connaissance d'un soir, et par deux fois il avait échoué. La première fois c'était lors de l'hospitalisation du nabot, juste après le passage Corto et la seconde c'était le soir du départ pour Weom. Rien qu'à ce souvenir Roy soupira, souhaitant soudain disparaitre dans un trou de souris des sous-sols du QG.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Ce soir-là, il avait été avec Hugues dans un bar pour boire un coup et oublier un peu toute cette histoire._

 _-Allez Roy, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on a déjà connu pire comme situation, tenta de rassurer Hugues qui observait Mustang descendre les verres d'alcool à une vitesse follement inquiétante._

 _-Mais quand même, et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas moi, bafouilla Roy qui commençait à débiter des phrases sans réel sens._

 _-Tu devrais arrêter là Roy, je te ramène à l'appart._

 _-Non, lâche moi, je… toilette, termina le colonel._

 _Maes observa Roy se lever en titubant avant de se diriger d'un pas faussement assuré vers le fond du bar. Il soupira, se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Roy dans cet état, la dernière fois c'était à cause d'Ishbal. Si Edward arrivait à le mettre dans un tel état, s'en était inquiétant. Le lieutenant-colonel soupira avant de laisser ses pensées s'égarer, se disant qu'il serait sans doute préférable pour tous que cette histoire soit traitée rapidement. Hugues était prêt à risquer sa place dans l'armée pour cela. Roy et Edward avaient droit au bonheur, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé tellement de choses, vécu tant d'événements, eux, plus que quiconque, méritaient un peu de douceur et d'amour dans ce monde de brutes qu'était celui des militaires et encore plus des alchimistes d'état._

 _Mustang était sorti des toilettes, se rinçant abondamment le visage et la bouche, souhaitant se remettre les idées au clair, chose assez complexe vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en peu de temps. Il était bon pour un bon mal de crâne et une gueule de bois demain matin, heureusement on était samedi, donc demain c'était repos. Restait juste à espérer qu'il serait suffisamment en état pour lundi. Il avait décidé de mettre à profit l'absence d'Edward pour se remettre bien dans les petits papiers des plus gradés, espérant gagner un grade d'ici l'été._

 _-Bonsoir beau brun, souffla une voix non loin._

 _Roy se redressa, observant à travers le miroir une femme brune, mince, aux jolie courbe. Elle était vêtue d'un robe fourreau courte rouge assortie à son rouge à lèvres ainsi qu'une paire de talons aiguilles qui semblaient défier la gravité tellement ils lui semblaient haut. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en simple queue haute._

 _-Bonsoir, sourit Roy, enclenchant son mode séducteur._

 _D'un coup la soirée lui paraissait plus prometteuse, il se voyait déjà passer un agréable moment avec cette charmante femme._

 _Cela faisait vingt minutes que Roy était parti pour les toilettes, Maes commençait à s'inquiéter. Il régla la note, au cas où il doive partir soudainement avec un Roy passablement éméché sous le bras avant de prendre la direction des toilettes. Il ne trouva pas de trace de Roy ! Hugues soupira avant de se gratter la tête, faisant volteface en passant par les petits salons privés, ceux-ci étant proche des toilettes, Roy avait peut-être eu l'idée de s'y allonger. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de cette homme brun chevauché par une femme aussi brune que lui, qui semblait lui dévorer la bouche._

 _-Mmmmh Ed…_

 _Maes se retourna, soit il rêvait soit il venait d'entendre quelqu'un gémir le surnom de son alchimiste adoré. Avec un sourire il fit demi-tour, se plantant devant l'étrange couple._

 _-Je suis à vous juste après. Sauf si vous voulez partager, déclara d'une voix enjôleuse la femme en robe rouge._

 _-Non merci, je voudrais juste récupérer mon ami, répondit Hugues._

 _-Votre… commença la femme en arrêtant son activité qui était de déboutonner la chemise immaculée du colonel, pour faire face à Hugues._

 _-Roy, bouge-toi de là, ordonna Hugues. On rentre !_

 _-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je suis ton supérieur ! tonna faussement Roy._

 _-Au boulot certes, mais là, tu es mon ami. En plus je te ferais remarquer que tu es en pleine forme avec une femme au-dessus de toi, mais que tu gémis le nom de ton nabot adoré, sauf si cette femme a un prénom qui commence par Ed… Edwina peut-être ? taquina Hugues à l'adresse de la femme_

 _-Non, opina celle-ci._

 _-Bien, c'est donc réglé, affirma Hugues en faisant bouger la femme afin de relever Mustang et l'aider à tenir debout jusqu'à la sortie du bar avant d'appeler un taxi qui les ramena au domicile de Hugues._

 _Le lendemain Roy s'était réveillé dans la chambre d'ami de Hugues. De vagues souvenirs de cette soirée lui revenant en mémoire. Cette fille à la robe rouge, le nombre de verres qu'il avait bu et le chemin du retour dans le taxi où il avait chanté « Fais la poule ». Oh non, il avait fait ça aussi._

 _-Enfin levé, remarqua Hugues en voyant Mustang arriver dans la pièce à vivre._

 _-Maes s'il te plait… commença Roy._

 _-Assis, ordonna l'homme, maintenant tu bois sans poser de question et tu me remercieras plus tard._

 _Mustang obéit, ne se posant pas plus de question. S'en était suivi une journée tranquille dans une ambiance familiale. Il avait passé un certain temps à discuter avec Hugues, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments envers Edward mais à la fin de la journée la conclusion restait la même, il aimait Edward mais ne s'autorisait pas un tel bonheur._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang soupira, installé devant la machine à café. Il était toujours sans nouvelles d'Edward. Amstrong était rentré depuis peu, il avait profité de l'occasion de ramener Alphonse à Resembool pour faire un détour dans sa famille. Le commandant lui avait dit que Alphonse non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles. C'est en soupirant qu'il alla rejoindre son bureau, commençant cette semaine déjà fatigué.

-Colonel, Shieska demande si vous avez des dossiers à archiver, il va y avoir un grand tri dans les archives, du coup ils en profitent pour tout mettre à jour, entama Riza en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Je vais regarder ça. Je dois bien avoir deux trois dossiers qui traînent encore dans un tiroir, confirma Mustang.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward ?

-Non. Il n'a jamais été du genre bavard, tout le monde n'est pas comme Hugues.

-S'il appelle, je vous transmettrais la communication.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Colonel… Roy, se reprit Riza, faisant comprendre que c'était l'amie qui lui parlait, je vois bien qu'il te manque. Quelque chose a changé entre vous, j'ignore quoi exactement mais je sens que cette absence, cette situation et les évènements récents… Enfin bref. Si besoin je suis là, termina Riza.

-Je… Merci, souffla Roy.

Riza opina d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Roy fouiller dans ses dossiers pour les amener aux archives. En milieu d'après-midi, le colonel quitta son bureau, perdu dans son tri il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Les bras chargés de dossiers pour les archives, Mustang passa devant ses subordonnés qui bien loin de travailler étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Il sourit face à cette vision, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu ainsi. N'importe qui d'autre les auraient rappelés à l'ordre mais Roy savait mieux que quiconque que des fois cela faisait du bien de souffler, même au travail, et en soi ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il échangea un regard avec Havoc avant de quitter la pièce. Il parcourut le dédale de couloirs avec aisance, se souvenant de son retour à Central, les couloirs lui donnant l'impression d'un labyrinthe et il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour mémoriser le chemin qui menait à ses nouveaux quartiers. Edward avait réussi juste avec des indications griffonnées à la va-vite sur une feuille de papier que Hugues lui avait donné, le gamin était décidemment bien trop intelligent pour son bien.

-Shieska, appela Mustang en arrivant dans la bibliothéque.

-Ici, souffla une voix qui semblait étouffer.

Mustang regarda autour de lui mais ne vit trace de la jeune femme. Soudain il tomba sur un amoncellement de livre.

-Colonel Mustang c'est vous ! souffla une voix qui provenait du tas de livre.

-Shieska !

-Sous les livres, confirma la jeune femme.

Roy s'activa alors pour dégager la pile de livre, essayant de ne pas les jeter car nul doute que Shieska n'apprécierait pas.

-Merci, souffla Shieska une fois débarrassée de tous les livres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Roy. Depuis quelques temps ses rapports avec la bibliothécaire s'étaient nettement amélioré, Edward n'était sans doute pas pour rien là-dedans.

-Je rangeait des livres sur l'étagère du haut quand l'échelle a cédé, je me suis retrouvée avec le contenu de l'étagère sur moi, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Plus de peur que de mal ? interrogea Mustang.

-En effet, confirma la bibliothécaire. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-J'avais des dossiers à donner, on m'a appris que du nettoyage était fait dans les archives, j'apporte mon aide à ma manière.

-Merci.

-Je me trompe ou tu sembles habituée à ce genre de situation ?

Mustang était comme ça, il vouvoyait rarement les moins gradés que lui, son père l'avait éduqué ainsi. Il avait été habitué tout petit à vouvoyer ses parents, mettant une sorte de distance entre lui et eux.

-Cela fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, la dernière fois c'était lors de ma rencontre avec Edward et Alphonse, juste après que la bibliothèque ai brûlée, se remémora Shieska.

-ça commence à dater en effet, soupira Roy.

Mustang aida Shieska à ranger le chantier avant de retourner à son bureau. Il était bientôt l'heure de quitter le quartier général, mais pour une raison inconnue qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, Roy ne voulait pas rentrer. En poussant la porte du bureau, il fut ravi de voir que tous étaient retournés au boulot même si dans le tiroir à moitié ouvert d'Havoc le jeu de cartes était encore visible entre une boite de trombones et un cahier à spirales vert. Le colonel soupira en esquissant un sourire.

-Un souci colonel ? interrogea Breda.

-Aucun, assura Mustang. Une soirée lasagne ça vous tente ce week-end ? proposa le grader à ses collègues.

Tous l'observèrent, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un repas tous ensemble, enfin si on oubliait le nouvel an et l'anniversaire de Edward-Elysia.

Edward… Tous se tournèrent vers le bureau vide, se disant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tellement vu installé dessus depuis son installation. Edward squattait le plus souvent celui de Havoc ou bien l'un des canapés de Mustang. A se demander pourquoi il avait un bureau, sans doute une manière de dire qu'il faisait officiellement partie de l'équipe. Bientôt Hugues et Amstrong changeraient de bureau, s'installant dans un adjacent à celui de l'équipe, Hugues avait d'ailleurs prévu de demander à Edward de transmuter une porte pour relier les deux pièces, souhaitant éviter de sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Du coup le sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Brosh étaient eux aussi du déplacement.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? questionna Hugues en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea à son tour Roy en se tournant vers Hugues.

-La soirée lasagne, sourit Maes.

-Puisque tu proposes on fait ça chez toi, c'est plus grand, affirma le colonel.

-Je préviens Gracia alors, et Elysia aussi, elle va être contente d'avoir sa famille réunie.

Depuis toute petite, Elysia avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer les militaires de l'unité Mustang, les considérant comme la famille qu'elle n'avait pas. Gracia était fille unique et ses parents habitaient dans le sud, à la frontière d'Amestris, Hugues lui n'avait plus de famille, ses parents étant tous les deux morts.

-Tu parles d'une famille, taquina Falman qui lui aussi n'avait plus de famille.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le samedi était arrivé bien vite et avec lui la soirée Lasagne tant attendue. Amstrong était venu se greffer à celle-ci ainsi que Ross et Brosh, voyant là une occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette drôle d'unité qu'était celle de Mustang. Tous savaient que ceux-ci se fréquentait en dehors des murs du quartier général. Formant un bloc, Mustang couvrait ses subalternes et inversement, c'était devenu plus flagrant depuis l'arrivée d'Edward dans l'armée.

Elysia avait été ravi de faire de nouvelles rencontres et Roy avait bien pris les taquineries de Breda et Havoc au sujet du tablier qu'il portait encore lors de leurs arrivées. Mustang aimait cuisiner que ce soit pour lui ou pour dix personnes. Cela datait de son enfance, quand livré à lui-même, ses parents partis en mission, il se retrouvait à faire une tarte aux pommes sous la surveillance de l'une des cuisinières, offrant ainsi un peu de repos à sa nourrisse. Par la suite il avait appris plus de recettes, prenant davantage de plaisir à les faire. Il se souvenait même avoir cuisiné pour Hugues et lui durant la durée de leur formation militaire alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et devaient partager la même chambre.

-Tonton, appela soudain Elysia faisant sortir Roy de ses pensées.

Mustang sourit alors en prenant Elysia sur ses genoux.

-Il sont où tonton Edward et tonton Alphonse ?

Roy soupira, c'était bien sa veine que la petite lui demande ça alors qu'il avait justement organisé cette soirée pour tenter de ne plus penser au nabot.

-Alphonse est retourné à Resembool et Edward est en mission à Weom.

-Resembool ?

-Oui, il apprend à fabriquer des automails.

-Pour aider tonton Edward à être meilleur ?

-Exactement.

-Alors un jour lui aussi il fera des flammes ?

S'en fut trop pour Hugues qui éclata de rire, rejoint bien vite par Havoc.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir sur ce coup-là ! désespéra Mustang.

-Aucune chance, affirma Maes dans un rire. Mais avoue que c'est à tester. A l'occasion prête lui un gant qu'on sache enfin s'il peut t'imiter ou pas.

-J'y songerais, souffla Roy.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance générale, entre parts de lasagne et parties de cartes durant lesquels se glissaient quelques souvenirs en tout genre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée ainsi, en toute simplicité. Roy et les autres venaient presque à regretter la présence d'Edward, se demandant où il était, ce qu'il faisait en ce moment précis. Etait-il seul ou accompagné ? Logeait à la caserne ou chez un particulier ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, peu importe où il était Edward restait au centre de leurs pensées en ce moment. Il était parti en étant à peine remis de ses blessures, obligé de laisser Alphonse rentrer seul ou presque à Resembool sans avoir pu passer le temps qu'il avait prévu ensemble.

Hugues échangea de multiples regards avec Mustang durant cette soirée, repensant à leur conversation à propos de coq, sa l'avait certes étonné sur le coup mais pas tant que ça au final. Roy avait toujours agi différemment avec Edward et ce depuis son arrivée dans son bureau un peu plus de six ans auparavant.

-Et alors, l'affaire Corto, déclara soudain Hugues. Enfin finie ?

-En fait… entama Roy avant de se faire couper par Gracia.

-Non, pas de boulot ici ! gronda la femme.

Hugues haussa les épaules avec un sourire avant de se lever, faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. Ensemble ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les autres derrière eux. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui servait de bureau-bibliothèque à Hugues.

-Une bière ? questionna le maitre des lieux.

-Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?

-Désolé, répondit Hugues en ouvrant deux bières avant d'en donner une à Roy.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, Hugues sur sa chaise de bureau et Roy adossé contre le meuble, un peu comme ils le faisait au temps où ils n'étaient que simple soldats.

-Toujours sans nouvelles d'Edward ? interrogea Hugues en coupant le léger silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Je croyais que tu voulais parler de l'affaire Corto ?

-Aussi. Alors, insista le lieutenant-colonel.

-Non, mais je sais qu'il s'en sortira comme toujours. Quand bien même, nous partirons à sa rescousse. Le pouvoir d'une seule personne est limité. Je ferais donc tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir aussi faible soit il pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers.

-ça me rappelle des souvenirs, sourit Hugues.

 _« -Protéger ceux qui sont sous ses ordres, on devrait au moins pouvoir faire ça, soupira avec arrogance Roy._

 _-C'est la progression géométrique. En d'autres termes, si tu veux pouvoir protéger l'intégralité du pays, tu dois parvenir au sommet de la pyramide, affirma Hugues._

 _-Que ça doit être grisant de se trouver là-haut, cependant je sais bien que je ne parviendrais pas à gravir tous les échelons tout seul. J'aurais besoin qu'on m'aide, constata Mustang._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais à tes côtés, assura Maes. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça, même si tu es un idéaliste et que tu restes un peu naïf. »_

-A ta future promotion et à ton idéalisme, taquina Hugues en levant sa bière.

-A notre idéalisme, affirma Mustang en cognant le goulot de sa bière dans celle de son ami.

Ils burent une gorgée de bière, faisant retomber un léger silence.

-Alors l'affaire Corto ?

-Résolue, on l'a trouvé salement amoché en bordure de la ville dans l'un des anciens bidonvilles qui abritaient les Ishbal. Il doit être transférer à la prison sous haute sécurité. Enfin haute sécurité sauf si le nabot décide de taper des mains et faire exploser un mur pour régler son compte à Corto.

-Nul doute que tu l'aiderais dans la démarche.

-Je m'en ferais un devoir, approuva Mustang.

-Roy, tu le sais depuis le temps, mais sache que je te suivrais, peu importe jusqu'où, tu peux compter sur moi, rappela avec sincérité Hugues.

-A ton imbécilité et ton amitié alors, enchérit Roy en esquissant un sourire avant de tendre sa bière devant lui.

-A notre amitié, confirma Hugues en souriant en cognant une nouvelle fois le goulot contre celui du colonel.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A des kilomètres de là, Edward était allongé dans la chambre que la caserne avait gentiment mis à sa disposition. Il avait été étonné de voir à quel point la caserne était petite, il avait sans doute trop pris l'habitude des bâtiments de Central City ou East City, alors se retrouver dans une caserne d'à peine cinquante personnes avec en plus haut gradé un général de brigade, c'était inhabituel. Là, allongé sur le lit dans la nuit sombre, Edward pensait à Alphonse, Winry et Mami Pinacco. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les appeler, trop occupé avec cette fichue mission. Edward se redressa, se rendant compte que cette nuit encore il ne dormira pas ou très peu, trop pris dans un tourbillon de pensées qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il se retrouvait au calme.

En chemin il était passé par Rush Valley, se souvenant des rencontres qu'il avait fait là-bas que ce soit Monsieur Dominic ou Paninia, il en gardait un bon souvenir. En passant par Dublith, il avait vu l'ancienne boucherie des Curtis, se souvenant de son maître et son époux, aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient en train de faire les papiers pour adopter un enfant. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenu comme un boomerang lors de son trajet jusque Weom. Il avait même aperçu l'île qui leur avait servi d'entrainement.

Il ouvrit sa montre, constatant qu'il allait être deux heures du matin, avant de laisser ses yeux se poser sur la gravure.

-N'oublie pas le 3 octobre 1911, lu dans un souffle Edward avant de fermer la montre d'un geste plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Son regard dériva alors sur le blason gravé sur la montre, le symbole de l'armée. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à ses collègues de Central. Havoc, Riza, Hugues, Mustang… Le colonel, il ne le comprenait plus trop. D'abord il était protecteur envers lui, allant jusqu'à lui porter secours et le sortir de situation impossible et la seconde d'après il était distant et froid avec lui. Cet homme était une énigme, pourtant Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne s'était pas inquiété de trouver son numéro parmi la pile de papiers, pas plus que d'avoir directement penser à lui pour l'aider à résoudre l'affaire Greed, et encore moins quand il avait su que Roy était venu lui porter secours quand Corto l'avait emprisonné et battu. Rien de tout ça ne l'avait étonné jusqu'à ce qu'il en discute avec Alphonse et que les paroles de celui-ci lui fassent se rendre compte qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose entre eux.

 _« On ne court pas sauver une personne comme il l'a fait si cette personne n'est pas importante à nos yeux. C'est à croire qu'il refuse de te perdre trop longtemps de vue, de peur que vous ne vous voyez plus. »_

Edward soupira avant d'attraper son carnet, relisant une page au hasard, il aimait bien de temps en temps se replonger dans ses notes, ça l'aider à comprendre les choses avant de fermer les yeux, et quelque part ça l'aidait à mieux dormir.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Colonel, appela Havoc depuis l'autre pièce.

Mustang souffla avant de se lever, rejoignant ses subordonnées.

-Un souci ? interrogea le brun en ouvrant la porte.

-Je viens de croiser la secrétaire du général Lang, il veut vous voir au plus vite.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? interrogea en soupirant Roy.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne m'a rien dit à moi.

-Bien, j'y vais. Finissez de vous occuper de la paperasse sur l'affaire Corto afin qu'on puisse amener le tout aux archives, ordonna Mustang en quittant la pièce.

Havoc et les autres l'observèrent quitter la pièce, se demandant ce qui pouvait attendre Mustang dans le bureau du général. La mission Corto avait pourtant été un succès. Une de plus en faveur du colonel qui en avait pris la tête, prêt en à payer les pots casser si cela se passait mal. Tous étaient conscient qu'en se mettant en avant comme cela, Mustang risquait sa place plus que de raison. Se mettant quelque fois en danger plus que nécessaire, et plus encore quand cela impliquait Edward.

A bien des couloirs de là, Mustang faisait face au général Lang.

-Vous avez une bonne équipe à vos côtés désormais, entama le Général.

-Oui Général, approuva Mustang.

-Cependant, nous allons devoir songer à mettre quelqu'un à votre place.

-Comment cela, s'étonna Mustang.

-Nous avons pensez à Maes Hugues, continua le général comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous aurais-je déplu à ce point pour que vous me rétrogradiez ? interrogea Mustang en tentant de rester le plus poli et détaché que possible.

-Déplu ? Rétrogradé ? Enfin voyons colonel. Il n'est pas sujet de cela, informa Lang. Demain aura lieu une cérémonie au cours de laquelle vous serez officiellement promu Général de Brigade. Vous garderez les mêmes hommes que vous avez sous votre commandement, y comprit le Fullmetal, à ce détail près que l'un d'eux doit devenir Colonel. Je vous demande donc si Maes Hugues vous semble être la personne idéale. Dans le cas contraire je me verrais dans l'obligation de choisir parmi les autres prétendants au poste dans cette caserne.

Mustang souffla, avant de se permettre un sourire.

-Maes Hugues me semble être l'homme de la situation Général.

-Bien. Je vous laisse l'en informer.

-Général, salua Mustang en faisant un salut militaire des plus respectueux avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se permit un sourire, se doutant déjà des commérages qui allait commencer demain quand il serait officiellement promu d'un grade. A bientôt 32 ans il serait donc le plus jeune Général de brigade promu de son vivant.

 _« -Je ne suis pas le seul à être précoce ! »_

Cette phrase que Edward lui avait dit quelque temps auparavant raisonna soudain dans sa tête. Quelque part Edward et lui était de la même école, cherchant l'excellence avant toute chose. C'est sur cette pensée que Mustang arriva dans la pièce principale de son bureau.

-Colonel ? interrogea Hawkeye en le voyant arriver.

-Sergent, allez me chercher Hugues, ordonna Mustang à l'adresse de Breda, faisant en sorte de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Breda s'exécuta après avoir échangé un regard avec le reste de l'unité. Qu'est-ce que Mustang voulait à Hugues ? Et qu'est-ce que le Général avait dit à Mustang ? Celui-ci paraissait différent, comme-ci c'était Noël avant l'heure ou quelque chose d'identique.

-Yoh ! salua Hugues en arrivant dans le bureau du colonel.

-Ferme la porte ! ordonna sèchement Mustang.

Maes s'exécuta, masquant mal son amusement avant de faire face à son ami.

-Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

-Demain tu seras officiellement promu colonel, annonça Roy avec un sourire en se servant un verre d'eau.

-Donc tu vas être Général de brigade, assura Hugues avec un sourire.

-Exactement. Tout ça grâce à l'affaire Corto !

-Et à Edward !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Roy en recrachant le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

-Ben oui, s'il ne s'était pas fait « kidnapper », tu ne serais pas partit à sa rescousse et jamais on ne se serait rendu compte que Corto n'était plus dans sa prison, développa Hugues avec un sourire. Donc jamais tu ne serais partit à sa recherche et tu ne l'aurais pas capturé. Donc en gros ton grade de Général de Brigade c'est grâce à Ed. C'est bizarre, constata Maes, ça fait des années qu'il t'empêche de monter en grade et là bim, tu te rends compte que … enfin bref… et tu montes en grade. Si ça continue d'ici la fin de l'année tu seras Général, taquina Hugues.

Roy observa son ami de toujours, se maudissant de penser, après explication, que tout ceci était bel et bien grâce à Edward et à sa faculté d'attirer les ennuis.

-Mais du coup, je suis le seul à prendre du galon ?

-Pour le moment oui. Il n'est pas improbable que le reste de l'équipe ou une partie prenne du grade dans les mois à venir, informa Roy. Le Général a laissé sous-entendre que je ne changerais pas d'équipe, mais rien ne garantit qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveaux éléments en grade inférieur.

-Même Amstrong ?

-Pour Amstrong c'est différent, il est sous un autre règlement de par son double statut : militaire et alchimiste d'état.

-Comme Edward ?

-Non, Edward est sous le couvert de l'armée juste en tant qu'alchimiste, techniquement, au vu de ses réussites de mission, il pourrait être Colonel, fit remarquer le flamme alchimist. [ * ]

-C'est à s'y perdre tout ça, soupira Hugues. Bref, tu manges à la maison demain soir ?

-J'avais penser faire un truc plus officiel vendredi, informa Roy.

-C'est toi qui régale ? questionna Hugues.

-Cela va de soi ! affirma avec un sourire Mustang.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mustang se réveilla de fort bonne humeur, il prit plus de temps que nécessaire sous le jet d'eau durant sa douche ce matin-là, avant de se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, s'occupant de la boule de poils en même temps, savourant cette matinée où il avait pu prendre le temps de rester avec pour seul vêtement cette serviette blanche ceinturant ses reins. Qu'aurait dit ses subordonnés en le voyant ainsi ? Assis à table, savourant un café chaud dans une tenue tout sauf correcte. Il enfila ses vêtements de cérémonie avant de quitter son duplex, sa veste négligemment posée sur ses épaules comme à l'accoutumé. Bien sûr, Hugues l'attendait déjà en bas de chez lui au volant de l'une des voitures de l'armée.

-Tu pourrais faire l'effort de conduire de temps en temps, taquina Hugues en guise de bonjour.

-Je conduis pour mon plaisir, le boulot c'est une autre histoire, affirma Roy dans un sourire. Alors, prêt à frimer devant Gracia et Elysia ?

-Oui, elles doivent sans doute être déjà arrivées. C'est fou le temps qu'on prend à enfiler ses fichus vêtements.

-On n'a pas l'habitude, voilà tout.

-Et sinon, toujours pas de nouvelles de Weom ?

-Aucune et toi ?

-Non plus. Nul doute que ça doit bien se passer, sinon on serait mis au courant, surtout toi en tant que son supérieur.

Roy affirma d'un signe de tête, se laissant conduire en observant le paysage. L'hiver était encore là, mais le paysage avait quelque peu changé. La neige avait disparu, les journées commençaient à se rallonger et bientôt les oiseaux reviendraient chanter dans les arbres.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Roy Mustang, Flamme Alchimiste, Héros de la guerre d'Ishval… énuméra le chef de cérémonie.

-C'est sans doute le moment que j'aime le moins dans les remises de grade, se permit de souffler Roy en remuant le moins possible les lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, taquina Hugues de la même façon.

Dans la cour du quartier général, une grande partie des militaires étaient réunis, ainsi que la famille de Hugues, seuls « civils » parmi tous ses uniformes. L'équipe de Mustang avait été quelque peu étonné d'ignorer cette montée en grade, cela dit c'était plus ou moins une belle surprise pour eux. Mustang restait fidèle à lui-même, continuant à gravir les échelons dans le but d'atteindre le sommet de la pyramide, Hugues à ces côtés.

-Suite à vos récentes réussites, j'ai l'honneur de vous promouvoir Général de Brigade. Veuillez-vous avancer !

Roy s'exécuta, restant bien droit tandis que le chef de cérémonie le débarrassait de ces anciens galons qui furent posés délicatement sur un petit coussin soutenu par Hawkeye en personne. Le lieutenant s'était porté volontaire pour cet honneur quand elle avait été informé, le matin même, de la cérémonie. Les nouveaux galons furent installés sur les épaulettes de l'alchimiste avant que le grade de colonel ne soit attribué à Hugues. Cette fois ci, c'est Elysia qui avait été choisi pour cet honneur. La petite fille portait une robe bleue nuit achetée tout spécialement pour l'occasion, et fière de son papa, elle se tenait bien droite, regardant en face d'elle avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, rendant fier Maes, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

-Messieurs, termina l'homme, c'est un honneur de constater que l'armée peut être fière de vous. Continuez sur cette voie !

Hugues comme Mustang firent un salut militaire des plus protocolaires et respectueux avant de se saisir d'un écrin, contenant leur ancienne épaulette. C'était l'une des rares coutumes d'Amestris, les militaires, à partir de grade de commandant, conservait avec eux leur ancien grade, souvenir de leur réussite et du chemin effectué pour en arriver là.

Par la suite, un festin fut servi pour l'unité de Mustang ainsi que la famille Hugues, faisant une sorte de fête privée pour célébrer ce jour particulier, bien loin de l'ambiance qui les attendaient le vendredi soir.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A bien des kilomètres de là, Edward Elric soupira. Il était assis dans un canapé, son bras droit pendant suite aux quelques transmutations un peu violentes qu'il avait fait avec. Fort heureusement cette mission était finie. Résolue. Rideaux ! Il pourrait donc rentrer pour botter les fesses de Mustang et s'expliquer avec lui sur son comportement. Il avait eu le temps de repenser à tout ça, étudiant les changements qu'il avait vu chez Mustang par rapport au changement chez les autres. Repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Alphonse ou encore Riza. Mustang allait sans doute regretter d'avoir Edward dans les pattes une fois qu'il serait de retour. Surtout qu'il comptait bien avoir une explication sur cette mission à Weom. Son aide n'était pas des plus indispensable, il espérait bien cependant que ce temps éloigné ait été mis à profit et que Corto avait été retrouvé et sous les barreaux, ou mieux… mort. Oui, Edward souhaitait la mort de cet homme, chose qui ne lui était que rarement arrivé. Mais avant ça, il devrait faire une halte par Resembool. Quelque part, il espérait que ce soit Alphonse qui l'accueille et pas Winry, rien qu'à cette pensée il avait déjà mal à la tête du nombre de clé mécanique qu'il allait recevoir.

-Bien, je pense que tout est en règle pour nous. Encore merci pour votre aide Commandant Elric, je veux dire monsieur le Fullmetal.

-C'était la moindre des choses.

-Je vous ai trouvé un transport pour Dublith, là-bas vous n'aurez plus qu'à prendre le train direction East City puis Resembool.

-Merci pour votre aide, sourit Edward en se levant, tendant la main gauche, faute de pouvoir bouger la droite.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'escorte ?

-Pas besoin, j'ai un moyen de passer incognito à ma disposition. Merci pour la proposition.

-Au plaisir.

Edward affirma d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la caserne. Pour une fois il n'avait pas eu à rendre son rapport, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il y avait eu suffisamment de personnes présentes pour qu'il en soit dispensé. Seule obligation qu'il aurait, c'était d'en faire un pour le haut commandement de Central, donc pour Mustang. Edward attendit d'être dans le train pour se changer, profitant d'avoir encore les affaires de Falman en sa possession pour passer incognito durant ce trajet qui sans son automail droit le rendait vulnérable.

-Direction Resembool, et après Central ! affirma Edward en s'installant confortablement dans le compartiment.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A SUIVRE

le 17 Juin 2019

 _[*] : Petite liberté de ma part, Edward étant dans l'armée depuis environ 6 ans, le grade de Colonel est donc à sa portée._


	13. Chapter 13

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Linda KLH et Archimède

Dédicace : sa a était laborieux mais j'ai réussit.

Un énorme merci à Linda et Archi qui m'ont corriger se chapitre au pieds lever en 72h chrono !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 13

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- Bonjour Lieutenant, salua Edward au téléphone.

\- Edward ! s'enjoua la voix au combiné. Comment tu vas ? Tu es où ?

\- Ça va, je suis à Resembool, j'ai besoin d'une petite révision pour mon bras droit, informa l'alchimiste.

\- Je vois, je vois, dit Hugues en se doutant bien que par révision Edward laissait sous-entendre que son bras avait encore dû subir quelques dégâts. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel du coup ? questionna Maes.

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez encore Al, enfin l'armure, chez vous ? se reprit Edward.

\- Oui, confirma l'ex lieutenant-colonel.

\- Ça vous dérangerait de nous l'expédier ?

\- Pas de souci, affirma l'homme. Je peux bien faire ça. Mais vous allez en faire quoi ?

\- Un automail, avoua Edward avec un sourire.

\- Hâte de voir ça. Je suppose que tu reviendras avec.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Edward.

\- Je vais en discuter demain et je t'enverrai la caisse. Je vais bien réussir à trouver quelqu'un pour escorter Al.

\- Merci beaucoup Lieutenant-colonel.

Edward raccrocha après avoir discuté encore un peu avec Hugues, prenant des nouvelles de tout le monde à Central.

\- Alors ? interrogea Alphonse en voyant Edward revenir dans la pièce principale.

\- Il devrait être là à la fin de la semaine.

\- J'ai hâte. Les forgerons sont déjà prévenus, comme ça tu vas avoir un automail unique et super résistant.

\- Comme si je faisais de la camelote ! bougonna Winry.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est juste que combiner métal et alchimie, ça ne peut que donner un automail en top qualité.

\- On verra si tu diras toujours ça quand il reviendra avec le bras en miette.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette dispute. Voir Alphonse et Winry se chamailler à propos d'automail et d'alchimie… Il n'aurait jamais penser, quelques mois encore en arrière, assister un jour à cette scène.

À bien des kilomètres de là, Hugues était lui aussi retourné dans la pièce principale.

-Alors ? interrogea Gracia.

\- C'était un certain alchimiste caractériel, déclara Hugues, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui.

\- Tonton Edward ! s'enjoua Elysia. Il revient quand ?

\- Le Fullmetal ! Comment a-t-il eu votre numéro ?

\- Edward !

Hugues esquissa un sourire face à toutes ses réactions. Il fallait dire que l'alchimiste avait bien choisi son heure pour appeler, juste au moment de l'apéro, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour fêter leur montée en grade.

\- Il va bien, il revient dans quelques jours. Il est chez les Rockbell, il doit faire une révision.

\- Autrement dit, il a cassé son automail, souffla Roy, bien trop habitué à ce genre de situation, surtout avec Edward.

\- Exact. Il m'a demandé de leur expédier Al. Du coup, il y a des volontaires pour faire le transport avec la caisse ?

\- Je viens à peine de revenir du trajet et j'avoue ne pas être un adepte des transports en train, confessa Amstrong.

\- J'ai encore de la paperasse à faire cette semaine, avoua Havoc.

\- Pareil, déclarèrent Fuery, Breda et Falman.

\- Je n'ai rien contre, surtout que j'ai des congés à prendre, souffla Mustang.

\- Je vous accompagne, proposa Riza.

\- Ça rappellera des souvenirs, sourit Mustang. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais sept ans environ, se souvient Riza.

\- Ça risque de faire drôle si ils nous accueillent dans le même état.

\- Aucun risque, on aura l'armure avec nous, et je ne pense pas qu'ils s'amusent de nouveau à ça, soupira Riza.

Hugues sourit, fier de son coup. Roy avait plus ou moins foncé tête baissée, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Avec un peu de chance le séjour des deux militaires seraient plus long que prévu à la campagne et, à leur retour, les choses auraient changé entre Edward et Roy. Maes ignorait juste dans quel sens il y aurait évolution, en pire ou en mieux, c'était difficile à dire avec ces deux-là.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- Rhaaaa ! Il en met du temps à arriver ce fichu train, pesta Edward en s'avachissant d'avantage sur le banc.

\- Ed, il a juste trois minutes de retard, on a déjà vu pire, taquina Alphonse.

\- M'en fou, je veux qu'il se magne, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau automail, geignit Edward en gesticulant, ne tenant déjà plus en place malgré les six petites minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée sur le quai de la gare de Resembool.

\- Le voilà ! constata Alphonse en voyant le train arriver au loin.

\- Enfin de retour à la maison, s'enjoua Edward en se levant comme s'il était assis sur des ressorts.

Comme souvent, le train arriva presque vide. Les frères se dirigèrent vers le wagon du fond, là où les caisses et autres encombrants étaient stockés.

\- Bonjour, il doit y avoir une caisse pour nous, informa Edward.

\- La seule caisse que j'ai porte le sceau de l'armée, confirma l'employé du train _._

\- Enfin ! s'enjouèrent les deux enfants Elric.

\- Mais elle est pour ce monsieur, termina l'homme en désignant une personne dans le dos des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Alors Fullmetal, on prend des vacances ?

\- Colonel !

Mustang souffla avant de s'adresser à l'homme.

\- Nous allons prendre cette caisse, merci.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire où trouver un moyen de locomotion pour aller jusque chez Pinacco Rockbell, se renseigna Riza.

\- Vous êtes à la campagne ici vous savez. Je crains que vous soyez obligé de marcher.

\- Génial. J'ai l'impression que nous avons eu un coup de chance la dernière fois, se plaignit Roy.

Riza opina, tandis que Mustang s'emparait de la caisse, finalement plus encombrante que lourde.

\- Surtout n'aide pas, nabot !

Edward marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de sortir de la gare, les trois autres sur ses talons. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et finit par s'avancer vers des caisses en bois abîmées non loin et tapa fortement dessus.

\- Et voilà. C'est pas le luxe, mais ça évite de porter. Vous auriez pu en faire autant non ? À mais non, vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que des flammes, c'est vrai, taquina Edward, fier de sa transmutation.

Mustang se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Edward lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Il déposa la caisse sur la brouette ainsi transmutée, avant de se saisir des poignets et commencer à la pousser.

\- Pourquoi vouloir que l'armure soit ramenée ? questionna Riza.

\- J'ai quelque peu endommagé mon automail à Weom, ce bras-ci est un de remplacement et, entre nous, c'est pas du luxe, expliqua Edward. On en avait vaguement discuté avec Al, se disant que se serait sympa si l'armure pouvait resservir.

\- Je me suis renseigné auprès des forgerons qui sont ici ainsi qu'auprès de Pinacco et Winry, elles ont même contacté monsieur Dominique. Tout ça pour arriver à la conclusion que l'armure pourrait faire un automail à la pointe de la technologie et très résistant si on y ajoutait une petite dose d'alchimie.

\- Vu que je suis abîmé, autant en profiter pour le faire et le mettre en place maintenant.

\- Dis plutôt que comme ça, tu flemmardes un peu plus longtemps, souffla Roy.

\- La mission s'est achevée avec presque deux semaines d'avance, et mes dernières vacances ont été écourtées à cause de Meylan comme vous vous entêtez à l'appeler.

\- Je te signale que…

\- Stop ! gronda Riza. Serait-il possible de passer le reste de cette journée et surtout de ce trajet sans qu'il y ait de règlement de compte entre vous ?

Mustang baissa la tête tout comme Edward. Cette synchronisation fit sourire Alphonse.

\- Bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- Tu vas devoir rester sans bras quelques temps, avoua Pinacco après le repas.

\- Et pour la jambe ?

\- J'ai réparé celle de remplacement, affirma Winry.

\- Pourquoi ils ont besoin de mes automails au fait ?

\- Pour éviter d'avoir trop de gâchis, toutes les pièces de l'armure ne pourront pas forcément être utilisées donc ils vont choisir les morceaux les plus adaptés, informa Winry.

\- Mais avant ça, on a un truc à faire, déclara Alphonse en observant la caisse qui contenait l'armure.

Edward se retourna sur sa chaise pour fixer à son tour la caisse.

\- Oui, on s'en charge après ? questionna Edward.

\- Oui, répondit Alphonse.

Durant tout le repas, Riza comme Roy étaient restés silencieux, appréciant l'accueil que Pinacco et Winry leur avaient fait. Ils avaient libéré une chambre pour Riza et Mustang allait devoir négocier avec les garçons la répartition dans les deux autres chambres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward et Alphonse avaient déposé la caisse dehors avant de l'ouvrir. Ils en retirèrent la tête. Alphonse voulait la garder comme un souvenir. Il avait déjà imaginé comment la rendre utile en la transformant en lampe de bureau, c'était comme lui donner une seconde vie.

\- Et pour la marque ? On la laisse ? interrogea Alphonse en fixant le cercle de sang gravé sur le métal.

\- Ça me ferait drôle, tu étais « attaché » par-là, se souvient Edward en se grattant la tête.

\- À moi aussi. Tu penses que l'on peut percer l'armure pour enlever juste ce bout-là ?

\- On va tester.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant que Edward ne tape des mains, les appliquant contre le métal, espérant le découper par alchimie. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, puis le cercle fut extrait du reste, pas aussi précisément que ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais c'était déjà ça. Alphonse s'en saisit avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Voilà le travail, déclara fièrement Edward.

\- Reste juste à trouver ce qu'on en fait, sourit Alphonse en faisant sauter le bout de métal entre ses mains.

\- On trouvera bien. On va amener ça à la forge ?

\- Oui, plus vite nous nous rendrons là-bas, plus vite tu seras de nouveau sur pieds.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois faire enlever ce truc là, hors de question que ces gros bras touchent à mes automails quand ils sont connectés, affirma Edward.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison, demandant à Pinacco de déconnecter Edward – la jambe avait été changée avant qu'ils ne sortent s'occuper de l'armure.

\- N'oublie pas de …

\- Oui Winry ! coupèrent dans un parfait ensemble Edward et Alphonse avant de fermer la porte.

Les deux frères en rigolèrent surtout que la jeune fille était en train de s'énerver derrière la porte. Ils mirent une heure pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la forge. Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'étaient mis à marcher sur les murets bordant le chemin, comme ils faisaient quand ils étaient petits, se souvenant de choses et d'autres. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance, espérant faire remonter chez Alphonse de quelconques images ou sensations de cette période-là.

\- On passe voir maman ? interrogea soudain Alphonse en arrivant non loin du cimetière.

\- Ça fait longtemps, affirma Edward en sautant du muret.

Le long du chemin, ils se mirent à cueillir des fleurs pour en faire un bouquet. Ils restèrent une quinzaine de minutes, discutant devant la tombe de leur mère de choses et d'autres, partageant avec elle un peu de leur vie, à leur manière. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris l'intérêt de s'adresser aux morts mais, à leur manière, ils parlaient à leur mère.

\- On rentre, souffla Alphonse.

\- Oui. J'ai mon rapport à écrire, soupira Edward en se relevant.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont rester là longtemps ?

\- Aucune idée, on leur demandera en arrivant, assura Edward.

Finalement en rentrant, Edward s'était fait sauter dessus par Winry, qui voyait là une occasion d'ausculter de plus près les connecteurs. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire la dernière fois et voulait s'assurer de leur état. Edward fut donc contraint de suivre la blonde à l'étage sous les rires de Alphonse qui le suivait pour constater lui-aussi les dégâts. Nul doute que Edward prenait grand soin de ses automails, enfin à sa manière.

\- Je vais devoir en changer, surtout au niveau de ton bras, l'eau les a quelque peu abîmés.

\- Ça va prendre longtemps ?

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, au lieu de demander si ça va faire mal tu t'inquiètes toujours pour le temps, soupira Winry.

\- La douleur je peux gérer, le temps c'est autre chose.

Winry approuva d'un signe de tète tout en réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être une heure, mais pas beaucoup plus, par contre tu seras fatigué après ça. Heureusement, on a des plantes qui aident à soulager donc la fatigue se fera moins ressentir.

Edward opina tandis que Winry préparait les pièces. Autant le faire maintenant comme ça il pourrait repartir comme neuf. Les forgerons avaient appelé peu de temps après le retour des frères pour signaler que les pièces pour les automails seraient prêtes le lendemain en fin de matinée, Winry, Pinacco et Alphonse pourraient donc se mettre au travail assez vite.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy et Riza étaient restés en bas, observant avec plus ou moins d'implication ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Mustang s'était proposé pour aller couper du bois, mais Pinacco lui avait avoué que lors du passage de Amstrong, celui-ci avait coupé assez de bois pour le reste de l'hiver et même le prochain. Mustang avait donc fini par emprunter un jeu de cartes et commencer une partie de solitaire tandis que Riza était avec la mamie pour préparer le repas et discuter de choses et d'autres.

Le général de brigade (il allait falloir s'y faire) en était à sa troisième partie quand un cri se fit entendre à l'étage. Il stoppa alors, fixant la porte qui séparait la pièce principale du couloir et donc de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

\- Winry doit sans doute être en train de changer quelques connecteurs, supposa Pinacco en revenant dans la pièce.

\- C'est toujours ainsi ? interrogea Riza en suivant Pinacco.

\- Edward est sans doute le patient qui crie le moins, ça a toujours été. Même quand on l'a branché la première fois, se souvient Pinacco. Il a une résistance à la douleur qui fait presque peur, avoua la vieille femme.

\- On a constaté ça aussi, souffla Mustang.

\- Colonel, entama la grand-mère, comment ça se passe pour Edward, maintenant que Alphonse n'est plus avec lui ?

Mustang se garda bien de dire qu'il était monté en grade. Ce n'était pas le moment, surtout que la vieille dame semblait vraiment inquiète pour Edward.

\- Mieux qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, mais semble plus réfléchi, un peu moins « rentre dedans », affirma avec une certaines fierté le gradé.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Il n'a jamais été du genre à appeler ou autre, cela dit, depuis que Alphonse est ici, on a de ses nouvelles bien plus souvent. C'en est presque inquiétant quand on a pas l'habitude, sourit Pinacco. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il a mille choses à faire et que ce n'est pas toujours facile de nous appeler suivant ses missions, mais je dois avouer que j'étais moins inquiète quand ils étaient tous les deux. Heureusement, avec le temps, j'ai appris qu'il avait d'autres personnes sur qui compter.

À sa manière, la vieille femme était en train de remercier Roy et Riza pour leur soutien, elle qui les avaient détestés pour être venus le chercher alors qu'il était au plus bas, se rendait soudain compte combien cette nuit là avait au final été bénéfique pour Alphonse mais surtout pour Edward. Il avait trouvé une stabilité qui jusque-là lui avait fait défaut, et une occasion de se rendre utile, bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu l'être en restant a Resembool.

Quand Winry arriva, tous constatèrent que les cris s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Pinacco.

\- Bien, il végète un peu mais ça va. Dans quinze minutes il devrait pouvoir être debout. L'homéopathie fonctionne plutôt bien, informa la blonde en se ressuyant les mains sur un chiffon qui était jusque-là accroché au niveau de sa poche avant droite. Alphonse est resté avec lui au cas où.

Pinacco approuva d'un signe de tête avant de repartir dans la cuisine préparer une bonne soupe bien chaude pour le soir. Roy retourna à ses cartes et Riza entama une discussion légère avec Winry, parlant de choses que Mustang n'entendit point tellement les deux femmes murmuraient, presque collées l'une à l'autre sur le canapé. Le gradé aurait bien proposé son aide à la vieille dame, cuisiner l'aidait bien souvent à se mettre les idées au clair, mais quelque chose lui disait que dans cette maison et cette ambiance, c'était peine perdue. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans ses murs. Surtout celui d'un gamin d'à peine dix ans, assis sur un fauteuil conduit par une armure vide de corps, quelques heures après avoir bravé l'interdit.

Mustang n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Edward arrivait à faire de l'alchimie sans cercle et Alphonse non. Ils avaient pourtant vu et vécu la même chose, alors où était la différence entre eux pour que l'un en soit capable et pas l'autre ? Cela venait-il de l'automail ? De leur taille ? De leur niveau en alchimie ? Toutes ses questions étaient un vrai casse-tête. La seule réponse que Roy trouvait se résumait en deux mots qui à ses yeux expliquaient tout : « c'est Edward ! ». La conclusion était simple et bien souvent justifiait pas mal de choses, comme le fait qu'il ait survécu par deux fois à cette manipulation, que son alchimie semblait sans limite ou encore le mystère sur la puissance de ses cordes vocales !

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Alphonse et Edward firent surface. Roy observa le plus vieux. La manche droite de sa chemise pendait dans le vide, rien de bien étonnant vu son manque d'automail. Il semblait quelque peu bancal aussi, comme si la hauteur de sa jambe gauche n'était pas bonne.

\- Tu aurais encore grandi, souffla Winry en arrivant à côté des frères.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Edward. Déjà tout à l'heure je semblais bancal.

\- On réglera ça tout à l'heure. En attendant, venez manger, la soupe est prête, affirma Pinacco.

\- Chic, de la soupe ! s'enjouèrent les deux frères.

Riza et Roy échangèrent un sourire avant de proposer leur aide pour mettre le couvert.

\- Et sinon, vous restez longtemps ? interrogea Edward en milieu de repas.

\- On repart avec toi, confirma Mustang.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Edward, se moquant bien qu'ils soient au milieu du repas.

Mustang se leva avant d'aller fouiller dans sa veste. Il en sortit un carnet de notes qu'il tendit à Edward sans plus de cérémonie. Le commandant l'attrapa par automatisme avant de l'ouvrir.

\- On a une affaire en cours, tu n'as pas oublié, ici au moins on est à l'abri de certaines choses.

Edward opina avant de refermer le carnet d'un geste sec, redonnant le carnet à son supérieur et finissant sa soupe. Mustang ne dit mot du reste du repas, se contentant d'écouter les échanges et observant Edward manger sa soupe avec une facilité déconcertante. Roy ne cesserait jamais de s'étonner de le voir agir aussi simplement avec un bras en moins ou amoché, comme si c'était naturel pour lui.

Son regard tomba sur la tableau en liège ou des dizaines de photos étaient épinglées. Il y vit Edward, Alphonse et Winry à différentes époques. Edward bébé, en pyjama bleu clair, marchant à quatre pattes avec une tétine dans la bouche. Edward plus vieux, assis à côté d'une femme qui portait un bébé dans ses bras, sans doute Alphonse dans les bras de leur mère. Edward encore et toujours, marchant avec plus ou moins de précaution sur un muret de pierres. Edward et Alphonse montrant des petites figurines. Les trois enfants souriant devant une tarte aux pommes. Edward encore, assis de manière étrange sur un canapé, l'épaule droite entourée de bande et la jambe gauche de son short pendant mollement dans le vide… Roy avait rencontré Edward à cette époque-là. Edward, encore et toujours, plus vieux, veste rouge sur les épaules, endormi contre l'armure d'Alphonse. Et tant d'autres photos encore. Roy ne regardait que les photos sur lesquelles Edward était présent. Que ce soit celle où il était dans les bras de son père ou encore celle plus récente où il dormait en travers sur le même lit que Alphonse. Il voulait s'imprégner de ces images, voulait en savoir d'avantage sur le petit blond caractériel qu'était le Fullmetal Alchimiste.

\- Colonel, appela Edward en faisant sortir Roy de ses pensées.

\- Général de brigade, répliqua le concerné.

\- Hein ?

\- Pendant que tu étais en mission, je suis monté en grade, informa finalement Mustang en détournant son regard du tableau de liège.

\- Si vous le dites, souffla Edward en cachant merveilleusement bien sa joie. On va discuter de…

\- Je te suis, fit Mustang en se levant pour ensuite emboîter le pas d'Edward.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce qu'ils quittaient ainsi que sur le panneau rempli de photos avant de fermer la porte, suivant Edward à l'étage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ? interrogea Winry en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Quoi donc ?

Alphonse et Winry étaient installés, Winry à un bureau et Alphonse devant un grand tableau rempli de divers câbles. Les pièces pour les nouveaux automail d'Edward étaient arrivées comme prévu en fin de matinée. Du coup, le duo avait mangé sur le pouce, souhaitant se mettre au plus vite à l'ouvrage.

\- Mustang qui vient ici avec Riza pour ramener l'armure et qui attend après Edward pour repartir ? Je trouve qu'il agit étrangement depuis que tu as retrouvé ton corps, indiqua Winry.

\- Tu te fais des idées, souffla Alphonse, espérant être convainquant.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais bon. L'avantage maintenant c'est qu'on va plus vite pour créer un automail, souligna Winry en s'occupant de la partie assemblage tandis qu'Alphonse s'occupait de la partie câble.

\- Et puis avec Mustang et Hawkeye ici, Edward est occupé. De ce fait, il ne traîne pas dans nos jambes pour savoir quand on aura fini.

\- Exactement, sourit Winry en retournant à son ouvrage.

Les deux amis d'enfance travaillaient dans la bonne humeur, se complétant dans leur travail. Alphonse avait appris plus vite que prévu les différentes étapes ainsi que les composants et autres matériels nécessaires à la conception des automails. Il avait réussi à mettre au point une formule alchimique pour renforcer la solidité de ceux-ci. Alphonse l'avait testé sur un prototype avant de la tester sur ceux d'Edward, en condition réelle. Edward était sans nul doute le mieux placé pour garantir la solidité de ceux-ci. Rien qu'à voir le nombre de fois où il avait cassé ou abîmé même légèrement les automails, pourtant de très bonne qualité, de Winry.

\- Al, entama soudain Winry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne te fait pas drôle tout ça ? Avoir à nouveau ton corps, ne pas se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant tes années en armure, voir Edward aller et venir ?

Alphonse soupira, arrêtant son travail pour fixer Winry.

\- Si. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir récupérer mon corps, mais c'est dur d'être aussi loin d'Edward. Je me demande toujours où il est, ce qu'il fait, comment il va, dans quel état il sera en revenant ici. Les souvenirs me reviennent par flash dans mes rêves, mais je dois en discuter avec Edward pour savoir si ceux-ci sont réels ou non. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il me cache des morceaux, comme si certains événements étaient trop durs à supporter.

Winry observa Alphonse. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vague. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Lentement, Winry se leva avant de prendre Alphonse dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, bercé par son amie d'enfance. Il constata alors à quel point il avait grandi. Certes, il avait pris l'habitude de son armure, baissant la tête pour passer les portes, mais avec son mètre soixante-quinze, il était plus petit qu'avant. Cela avait légèrement fait enrager Edward d'ailleurs, quand il avait constaté que malgré, tout il restait plus petit que lui.

Ses rapports avec Winry avaient eux aussi changé. Il la regardait un peu moins comme une amie d'enfance, voyant désormais la femme plutôt que la bonne copine. Il avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec Edward, mais le souvenir de leur petite guerre, quand ils étaient enfants, pour savoir qui se marierait avec Winry lui était revenu en mémoire. Alors il s'était ravisé. D'autant plus qu'à une époque Winry avait aimé Edward, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et aujourd'hui ? Edward avait autre chose en tête, une autre personne à aimer. Et Winry ? Avait-elle fait un trait sur Edward ? Alphonse ne voulait pas être le lot de consolation. Non, il ne voulait pas être là juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir Edward. Alors il se taisait, gardant pour lui ses sentiments naissants, sentiments qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de l'amour. Alphonse savoura donc cette étreinte, se rendant compte qu'il dépassait aussi Winry. Jusqu'alors ce détail lui avait échappé.

\- Merci Winry, souffla Alphonse.

\- De rien, sourit Winry. On retourne travailler ?

\- Oui, avant qu'Ed vienne râler, taquina Alphonse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward était sous la douche, savourant l'eau chaude, tandis qu'Alphonse était assis par terre non loin de là. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis qu'Alphonse était en armure. Bien sûr, cela leur arrivait moins souvent que maintenant, ou bien était-ce la distance qui avait renforcé cette manie. Qu'importe, depuis qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps et vivait à Resembool, pas une seule douche n'était faite sans cette complicité, du moins quand Edward était là.

\- Si tu arrives à casser celui-là, je pense que Winry rendra les armes.

\- Aucun doute, plaisanta Edward. Mais avoue que ça l'occupe, ses automails sont tellement résistants qu'ils durent à vie.

\- C'est pas faux. Tu sais qu'elle a encore eu une proposition pour travailler à Rush Valley.

\- Pourquoi n'accepte-t-elle pas ?

Alphonse haussa les épaules avant de se souvenir qu'Edward ne le voyait pas à cause du rideau de douche.

\- Aucune idée, je pense que c'est en partie pour mamie.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune.

\- Et de temps en temps, des personnes prennent le train depuis Rush Valley pour venir faire un entretien, elle a gardé un peu de clientèle qu'elle avait acquis lors de son dernier séjour là-bas, informa Alphonse.

Il avait replié les jambes, les entourant de ses bras. Installé ainsi, il avait tout d'un enfant.

\- Edward, tu crois qu'elle t'aime encore ?

\- Que… Quoi ?! s'exclama Edward en sortant sa tête du rideau.

\- Ben oui, tu sais bien… bafouilla Alphonse.

\- Al, je pense, enfin j'espère, que Winry est passée à autre chose. Maintenant, si tu veux savoir si je l'aime, je te rassure, je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments envers Winry. Alors tente ta chance avec elle ! encouragea le plus vieux.

\- Je pourrais te le dire aussi.

\- Par rapport à qui ?

\- Laisse tomber, souffla Alphonse.

Edward retourna finir sa douche, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère tandis que celui-ci essayait de formuler dans sa tête la meilleur façon d'aborder le sujet avec Winry.

\- Al, tu peux m'aider ? questionna Edward en sortant de la douche.

Il avait beau avoir essayé mainte fois, mettre la serviette autour de la taille lui était impossible tout seul. C'est justement à ce moment-là que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Roy.

\- Colonel ! s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? interrogea Mustang face à la situation.

Voir Alphonse en train de nouer la serviette autour de la taille d'Edward avait quelque chose d'étrange. Cela dit, c'était logique, Edward n'avait pas encore récupéré son automail, du coup certaines choses lui étaient impossibles.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends ma douche, répliqua Edward. Et vous ?

\- Je comptais aussi prendre ma douche.

\- On vous laisse la place, sourit Alphonse en prenant les vêtements de son frère avant de quitter la pièce, poussant Ed vers avant.

Mustang les observa quitter la pièce, ses yeux rivés sur le dos de Edward. Ses long cheveux gouttaient dans son dos. Il constata que ceux-ci étaient légèrement ondulés, sans doute à force de constamment les attacher en une natte. Roy ferma la porte à clé, par habitude, avant de se déshabiller et rentrer sous la douche.

Il repensa à cette journée. Il l'avait passé, en intégralité ou presque, à l'extérieur, savourant l'air frais et la nature qui doucement revenait à la vie. Le calme de la campagne lui faisait du bien, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il repensa à son appartement en couronne de Central, il avait eu de la chance de trouver un bijoux pareil si loin du centre-ville. Au début, il pensait trouver une location, mais l'occasion avait été trop tentante. Et puis, s'il venait à être muté, il pourrait toujours louer celui-ci à un prix raisonnable. Le calme n'était pas le même qu'ici, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Dans l'après-midi, il avait proposé son aide à Edward quand il était parti faire quelques courses. Celui-ci avait refusé poliment, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Mustang n'avait pas insisté. Edward était rentré presque deux heures plus tard, accompagné d'un homme guère plus âgé que lui, discutant avec animation tandis qu'ils tenaient des sacs de courses.

\- Simon a bien voulu m'aider à porter les courses, avait informé Edward.

\- Comment voulais-tu y arriver d'une main, répondit-il en taquinant l'homme.

L'image d'Edward, à demi nu, se calqua soudain dans l'esprit de Roy. Il avait déjà vu Edward en débardeur sans son automail, mais là, il l'avait quasiment vu en tenu d'Adam, remarquant les cicatrices qui zébraient son corps de part et d'autre, et le manque d'automail au bras renforçait l'image que Roy avait de son passé. Il l'avait propulsé dans un monde de brutes alors qu'il sortait juste de l'enfer, et Edward s'y était jeté, tête la première, dans le seul but de retrouver le corps de son frère.

Mustang souffla en sortant de la douche avant de se sécher et s'habiller. Hier soir, Edward avait dormi dans la chambre d'Alphonse, laissant son lit à son supérieur, mais cette nuit ? Tout à ses pensées, Roy quitta la salle de bain, vérifiant que celle-ci était en ordre avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Devant celle-ci, il trouva Edward, adossé au mur, la main dans la poche de son short.

\- Edward !? s'étonna Roy.

\- Juste pour prévenir que je dors dans la chambre d'Al, ils vont encore travailler sur l'automail avec Winry cette nuit, du coup, vous avez le lit pour vous tout seul, informa Edward en se redressant.

\- Merci.

Edward lui répondit d'un bref signe de main avant de s'arrêter au milieu du chemin.

\- Normalement, je serai reconnecté demain, on pourra donc partir au soir.

\- Très bien, je vais en faire part à Riza.

Edward opina avant de partir pour de bon. Rentrant dans la chambre voisine en laissant Mustang là, debout au milieu du couloir, il fit donc volte-face avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre de Riza, frappant à la porte avant d'y entrer pour informer sa subordonnée de leur départ prochain.

Edward était allongé sur le lit, déjà plus ou moins en vrac. Il restait là, à fixer le plafond, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. À quoi jouait Mustang ? Un jour il venait le sauver, le suivant, il l'envoyait le plus loin possible et ce, sans un regard. Il lui parlait de choses et d'autres, parfois même de sa vie, puis l'ignorait ou lui parlait à peine, juste pour lui demander un morceau de pain. Cette situation le laissait perplexe. Ses rapports avec Roy n'avaient jamais été faciles, mais dernièrement ceux-ci ressemblaient d'avantage à un casse-tête, ou à un labyrinthe, plutôt qu'à une mer calme. Peut-être que son retour à Central lui remettrait les idées au clair. Mustang était peut-être nostalgique de la ville ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, son comportement était bizarre depuis plus longtemps que ça, cela datait de son dernier séjour à l'hôpital, enfin si Edward avait bonne mémoire.

\- Rhaaaa ! Je m'y perds, gronda Edward.

Pour ne rien arranger, Mustang s'était montré sous un jour nouveau durant son séjour à Resembool. Edward l'avait vu plus relaxé, plus humain. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà noté des changements chez son supérieur, mais là, il avait remarqué d'autres choses. À commencer par le regard de celui-ci. Il lui semblait moins froid, comme rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la tendresse ou de la douceur. Ensuite, il y avait eu ce soir, Mustang était sorti de la salle de bain vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, sa chemise négligemment posée sur son épaule droite, Edward avait donc pu observer le corps joliment musclé de son supérieur, s'apercevant que celui-ci n'avait rien à envier à Havoc. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Amstrong, mais Mustang était fort bien fait de ce côté-là, contrairement à ce que laissait entrevoir son uniforme. Et pour finir, il y avait eu ces gestes, quand ils avaient discuté la veille au soir, à plusieurs reprises leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, Edward en avait été chamboulé, bien plus qu'il ne le laisserait jamais paraître. Sans oublier toutes les attentions que le colonel avait eues pour lui depuis qu'Alphonse avait récupéré son corps.

Se pourrait-il que ?! Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant, en y repensant...

\- Je suis fichu, souffla Edward en posant sa main de chair devant ses yeux.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward finissait de faire son sac quand Alphonse arriva dans la chambre. Il avait était reconnecté le matin même, peu après le petit déjeuner. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas dormi, se contentant de somnoler pendant une trentaine de minutes, avant de monter préparer ses affaires pour partir en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Al, entama Edward en entendant son frère arriver dans la pièce.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il voulait discuter avec son cadet de certaines choses.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu m'en voulais…

\- T'en vouloir à propos de quoi ? interrogea Alphonse.

\- La maison, souffla Edward.

\- Je m'en doutais. Quand je me suis réveillé dans l'armure, juste après t'avoir ramené chez Pinacco, avoua Alphonse, je me suis douté que tu ferais disparaître la maison. Cela s'est confirmé quand le colonel est venu nous voir.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas empêché ? Il y avait tant de souvenirs là-bas.

\- Edward, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'aîné en levant la tête vers son frère.

\- Je…, commença Alphonse avec hésitation. Suis-moi.

Edward observa son frère, perplexe, avant de finalement prendre sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le fond du couloir, avant qu'Alphonse n'ouvre la trappe qui menait au grenier, faisant coulisser l'échelle pour qu'ils y montent. Edward le suivit dans la pièce remplie de toiles d'araignées et de poussière, se demandant ce que son cadet voulait lui montrer d'aussi important. Alphonse se dirigea sans hésitation vers le fond du grenier, soulevant un carton, d'apparence banal, avec un assurance qui fit presque peur à Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce carton et dans les autres ? En y regardant bien, la dizaine de paquets soigneusement empilés de ce côté-ci semblaient moins vieux que les autres, comme s'ils avaient atterri là récemment. Alphonse ouvrit le carton sans peine avant d'en sortir une pile de livres qu'Edward reconnut pour les avoir feuilletés bien souvent il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'années.

\- Les livres de la bibliothèque de son bureau ? souffla Edward. Comment ?

\- Il y a aussi des cadres photos et d'autres objets, confessa Alphonse. Tous les soirs, pendant que tu dormais, je faisais un aller-retour à la maison et je ramenais des objets, des livres, des choses pour se souvenir. Je pensais que la maison allait être vendue ou quelque chose dans le style. Je ne me suis souvenu que récemment qu'ils étaient là. Mamie ne le sait toujours pas.

\- Tu as ramené tout ça en douce ! s'étonna Edward en farfouillant dans le carton.

\- Tu m'en veux, s'inquiéta Alphonse.

\- Al, tu te rends compte que tout ça je pensais l'avoir brûlé ! releva Edward en fixant son frère. Regarde ça, le codex de Flammel, et là, le dictionnaire de Lansprime ! s'enthousiasma l'alchimiste. Et regarde celui-là !

Edward tenait dans ses mains le guide de l'alchimie pour les débutants, la simple vue de cette couverture vieillie les fit sourire et fit remonter toute une série de souvenirs.

\- C'est avec ce livre que tout a commencé, se rappela Alphonse.

\- Oui. Tiens celui-là aussi est là, souffla Edward en voyant au fond du carton le livre dans lequel ils avaient trouvé la formule de la transmutation humaine.

Une idée lui vient soudain tandis qu'il sortait précautionneusement l'ouvrage du fond du carton. Alphonse le regarda faire, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son aîné.

\- Tu n'aurais pas ramené ses carnets de note par hasard ? interrogea Edward en fixant son frère.

\- Je ne me souviens pas. Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait fouiller les cartons ensemble, un jour où tu aurais du temps.

\- Allons-y alors.

\- Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir des notes en rapport avec votre affaire ou le cercle qui m'a ramené ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut le coup de regarder, sourit Edward en vidant avec soin le carton déjà bien entamé.

Alphonse l'observa un petit instant avant de prendre un autre carton, se plongeant dedans à son tour. Un peu avant midi, Winry monta dans le grenier à son tour.

\- Enfin je vous trouve ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea la blonde, voyant les deux frères entourés de cartons vides, des livres, vêtements, cadres et autres bibelots étalés autour d'eux.

\- Winry, tu tombes bien, regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé ! s'enthousiasma Alphonse en montrant une poupée de chiffon.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Dans les cartons de notre maison, répondit Edward à la place de son frère. Et ça tu te rappelles ? interrogea-t-il en montrant une photo de eux trois, petits, jouant autour du pommier devant leur maison.

Winry attrapa le cadre avec un sourire, se souvenant de chaque détail ou presque, de cet après-midi-là. La mécanicienne finit par elle aussi s'asseoir sur le plancher, farfouillant les cartons avec les garçons. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Pinacco monta à son tour en compagnie de Riza et Roy. Au moment où elle arriva dans le grenier, Edward et Alphonse tenaient entre leurs mains ce qui ressemblait fort à des doudous. Un chat pour Alphonse et un lapin pour Edward.

\- Mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? interrogea Pinacco.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent, trop occupés à fixer les doudous.

\- Dans les cartons qui étaient là. Alphonse a avoué avoir fait des allers-retours à un certain moment pour ramener des choses ici et les planquer au cas où.

\- Désolé Mamie, souffla Alphonse.

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit Pinacco, ça me désolait de savoir qu'il ne vous restait plus rien. Cela dit, c'est l'heure de manger alors rangez moi ce chantier, rangez Pilou et Dadou ou gardez les, mais ensuite venez manger.

Alphonse et Edward s'empourprèrent à l'appel de leur doudou, constatant que Riza et Roy avaient tout entendu.

\- Pilou et Dadou hein, taquina légèrement Mustang.

\- Oh ça va, comme si vous n'aviez pas eu de doudou quand vous étiez petit, contra Edward sans lâcher la peluche lapin de couleur noire.

Mustang ne releva pas, gardant pour lui le fait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Pas par envie, mais plus car ses parents trouvaient cela factice et enfantin. Bien sûr, il avait essayé une fois d'avoir un doudou ou même un animal de compagnie, mais le doudou s'était retrouvé brûlé et l'animal avait été offert au fils d'un gradé de South City.

\- Pourquoi Dadou ? interrogea soudain Alphonse en fixant le doudou lapin de son frère.

\- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu l'as appelé Pilou le tien, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus, soupira Alphonse.

\- Et toi ?

Les deux se mirent à rire sous le regard des quatre autres. Après quoi, ils se mirent à ranger les cartons, aidés par Riza et Mustang, tandis que Winry et Pinacco descendaient pour finir de préparer le repas et mettre la table.

\- Non, ça on le garde, cria Edward pour stopper Roy dans son rangement.

\- Ces vieux carnets qui tombent en miettes ! ? s'étonna Roy.

\- C'était à lui, avoua Edward.

Mustang fixa Edward et Alphonse puis les carnets avant de les remettre en pile soigneuse sur le sol à côté d'un certain doudou en forme de lapin. Riza et Roy relevèrent le fait qu'Edward se refusait toujours de l'appeler « papa » ou même « Hohenheim ». Le jeune homme avait visiblement encore du mal avec son géniteur bien que celui-ci soit désormais mort.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward était monté à reculons dans le train. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de quitter Resembool. Ce qui l'aidait à partir était le fait qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait, mais aussi ses nouveaux automails qui lui rappelaient Alphonse et sa période armure, avec tous ces moments partagés ensemble à sillonner les route du pays. En plus de ça, Mustang s'était remis à l'ignorer. Edward allait devenir fou avec ce comportement en dent de scie. Il avait tenté d'éclaircir ce point avec Riza, mais la blonde avait haussé les épaules, en lui disant que le mieux à faire serait d'en parler avec le concerné. Edward était donc installé dans le compartiment avec Riza, et Mustang avait pris un compartiment seul, prétextant un besoin de réfléchir.

La vérité était tout autre, le brun souhaitait mettre de la distance entre Edward et lui. Ce petit séjour à Resembool lui avait rappelé celui de Noël quand ils avaient été bloqués par la neige et avaient dû passer les fêtes ensemble. Au final, ils avaient non seulement passé Noël ensemble, mais aussi le nouvel an, et l'anniversaire d'Edward et Elysia. À chaque fois, il avait vu Edward différemment, apprenant à le connaître plus encore et confirmant par la même occasion ses sentiments à son encontre.

Mustang s'était installé confortablement sur la banquette du train, savourant le calme qui l'entourait et le léger bruit de métal produit par le train, souhaitant profiter du trajet jusque Central pour retrouver ses esprits et tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'était sans compter sur le nabot et son caractère.

Edward arriva en trombe dans le compartiment avant d'en fermer la porte aussi sèchement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

\- Tu pourrais frapper ! tonna Mustang.

\- Pas envie. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je t'écou.. entama Mustang avant de faire couper par Edward.

\- Je parle, tu écoutes ! avertit Edward, se moquant bien d'être passé au tutoiement avec son supérieur.

Roy observa Edward, se rendant soudain compte que ce n'était plus le même gamin arrogant qu'il avait connu, Edward avait grandi, c'était devenu un homme, avec une assurance à la hauteur de sa renommée en tant qu'alchimiste.

\- J'en ai marre de ton comportement en dent de scie. Tu m'aides puis tu me jettes, tu souris avant de me faire la gueule, tu viens me demander un service avant de me jeter dans l'oublie. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Sans oublier le cadeau et le numéro de téléphone, comme si tu voulais quelque chose sans oser le demander. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ça m'échappe et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. C'est… Je suis perdu.

Edward s'était progressivement mis à parler de plus en plus fort, mettant plus d'impact dans ses mots. Roy l'avait regardé, s'imprégnant de chaque mot, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure solution pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Un jour on est amis et le lendemain on agit comme si on ne se connaissait pas, continua Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Ce que je veux… tu ne peux rien pour ça.

\- Je peux toujours tenter, je ne suis pas limité moi !

\- Tu vas trop loin Edward.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Qu'est-ce que tu …

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mustang l'avait plaqué contre la paroi du compartiment, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Jamais Edward n'aurait cru que Roy agirait de la sorte. Il avait peut-être poussé un peu trop loin le bouchon, cette fois. Pour un peu Mustang lui ferait peur, mais il en fallait plus au blond pour s'inquiéter d'une telle situation, il avait déjà vécu bien pire.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, souffla Roy en se baissant au niveau d'Edward.

-Comme si c'était po..

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans la gorge d'Edward. Roy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Edward resta interdit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Roy se faire plus présent, sa main droite quittant le mur sur lequel elle était plaquée pour venir frôler son torse. Le contact fit frissonner Edward qui retomba sur terre et éloigna Mustang. Les deux alchimistes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Edward ne repousse plus franchement Roy. Le plus jeune était complètement perdu.

Pouvait-il aimer Mustang ?

Roy l'aimait-il vraiment ?

Tout ceci était-il un jeu pour lui ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et le regard si sombre de Mustang ne l'aidait pas. Edward bouscula alors son supérieur avant de sortir du compartiment, Mustang sur ses talons.

\- Edward ! appela l'homme.

\- Fiche moi la paix ! ordonna le concerné.

\- N'y compte pas, souffla Mustang.

Le général de brigade se mit à courir, rattrapant bien vite son subordonné qui se fit projeter de force à l'intérieur d'un compartiment vide, bien à l'abri des regards.

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna Edward tandis que Roy tenait ses poignets entre ses mains.

Mustang ne répondit rien, se doutant que le cadet serait en colère après lui. Il n'était pas du genre à regretter ses actes, celui-ci encore moins, il devait juste réussir à discuter avec Edward pour clarifier la situation.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire taire. T'amuser à m'embrasser comme si tu avais des sentiments. Tu es donc bien le tombeur de Central, celui qui s'amuse avec son charme dans son uniforme de militaire. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin juste par ennui, gronda Edward.

\- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi.

\- C'est faux peut-être ?

\- Voilà donc l'image que tu as de moi, depuis tout ce temps, tu me considères encore comme un coureur de jupons.

\- À toi de me donner tort ! assura Edward en fixant son supérieur, se moquant du fait que celui-ci le tenait toujours par les poignets.

\- Dis-moi, m'as-tu déjà vu prendre un train à la dernière heure pour aller voir une femme ? M'as-tu déjà vu offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon équipe ? M'as-tu déjà vu ou entendu dire que j'avais passé un certain temps à veiller une personne malade ou même prendre soin d'elle ? interrogea Roy en fixant Edward.

\- Non, confirma Edward. En même temps, je n'étais pas souvent là, tenta Edward tandis que Roy se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Autre chose ? interrogea Roy.

Edward se mit alors en rougir tout en baissant la tête, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point Roy le trouvait adorable à agir ainsi.

\- C'était mon… J'ai jamais avant… tenta de formuler Edward.

Mustang comprit où le plus jeune voulait en venir. Délicatement, il lui fit relever la tête de sa main gauche, lâchant de ce fait ses mains, fixant son regard dans le sien. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue d'Edward, l'observant ouvrir les yeux sous l'étonnement du geste, avant de le savourer en fermant légèrement les yeux.

\- Laisse toi guider, souffla Mustang en s'approchant d'avantage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

À SUIVRE

le 8 Juillet 2019


	14. Chapter 14

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autres parce qu'il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Archi

Dédicace : (non corriger ) :

Japan expo c'est finit, deux jours de conventions intense, des souvenirs plein la tête. J'ai put discuter à loisir avec Astatate, Bleuts, Lily ... un vrai plaisir.

Je vous annonce aussi que je serais en stand à Tergnier (proche St Quentin : 02 ) a la fin du mois, si vous voulez faire un coucou et blablater se sera avec plaisir ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 14

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza était sortie de son compartiment en entendant l'éclat de voix entre Roy et Edward. Le plus jeune n'avait pas été tendre envers son supérieur, mais c'était aux yeux de Riza justifié. Mustang donnait l'impression d'un chat s'amusant avec une pelote de laine depuis quelques temps. Le chat était bien évidemment Mustang et la pelote nul autre qu'Edward. Le blond avait finit par s'en rendre compte et réclamer des explications. Avec précaution, la blonde était sortie du compartiment, observant Edward courir dans le couloir, Roy sur ses talons. Elle garda une distance respectable entre les deux alchimistes, se rendant compte que si l'envie leur prenait de vraiment s'énerver, aussi douée soit-elle avec une arme elle ne ferait pas le poids.

Mustang finit par attraper Edward et l'obligea à rentrer dans un compartiment avant de fermer la porte d'un mouvement sec. Hawkeye souffla avant de se rapprocher du compartiment, prenant grand soin d'être le moins visible possible. Elle put enfin saisir leur conversation.

-A toi de me donner tort !

Edward qui tutoyait Roy, jusque maintenant même sous l'énervement il ne s'était pas permis une telle chose.

-Dis-moi, m'as-tu déjà vu prendre un train à la dernière heure pour aller voir une femme ? M'as-tu déjà vu offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à mon équipe ? M'as-tu déjà vu ou entendu dire que j'avais passé un certain temps à veiller sur une personne malade ou même prendre soin d'elle ?

-Non. En même temps je n'étais pas souvent là donc.

Sur ce coup là Edward n'avait pas tort.

-Autre chose ? interrogea Roy.

-C'était mon… J'ai jamais avant…

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Riza se rapprocha discrètement de la porte afin d'entrevoir se qu'il se passait a l'intérieur.

Edward était collé a la paroi, Mustang face à lui le toisant de toute sa hauteur, ses mains maintenant ses poignets contre la paroi du compartiment. Roy lui fit relever la tête de sa main gauche, lâchant de ce fait les mains d'Edward, fixant son regard dans le sien. Du bout des doigts il caressa la joue d'Edward, l'observant ouvrir les yeux sous l'étonnement du geste avant de le savourer en fermant légèrement les yeux.

-Laisse toi guider, souffla Mustang en s'approchant davantage.

Il n'allait quand même pas… Riza observa de nouveau, cherchant à en voir plus. La devant ses yeux Ray embrassait Edward, ses mains sagement posées au niveau de sa taille tandis que celles d'Edward étaient mollement venues se poser sur les épaules du grader. Riza avait déjà vu Roy embrasser une femme, l'une des ses conquêtes de passage présente auprès de l'alchimiste pour une nuit seulement, mais là, avec Edward cela semblait déjà différent. Le baiser était tendre sans brusqueries, et la manière qu'avait Mustang de tenir Edward contre lui, on avait la sensation qu'il craignait de lui faire mal, comme si le blond était la chose la plus fragile qu'il n'avait jamais tenu entre ses bras, plus fragile qu'un nourrisson venant de naître.

Riza baissa la tête en rougissant avant de faire volte face, laissant ce couple naissant profiter de cette instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux avant que le train ne s'arrête et les ramène à la dure réalité. Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux deux ? Ils sont militaires, alchimistes au ordre de l'état ! L'homosexualité est assez bien tolérée à Amestris, mais là c'était autre choses. D'autant plus que Roy comme Edward avaient tous les deux un caractère assez fort, arriveront ils à se montrer discrets pour ne pas risquer leur place ? Riza passa le reste du trajet jusqu'à Central City à réfléchir à tout ça. Quand le train ralenti, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur les deux alchimistes, habillés sans faux plis, c'était presque trop propre pour être normal. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot tandis que le train s'arrêtait pour de bon. Ils descendirent sans un mot, savourant le doux vent de cette fin de journée.

-Edward, tu dors à maison ce soir ? interrogea soudainement Riza.

Pour toute réponse Edward sortit de sa poche le double des clés que Riza lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

-J'espère que Black acceptera de partager le canapé, sourit Edward.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir, déclara Roy.

-On mange ensemble ce soir, proposa Riza.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai été absent trop longtemps, je vais passer au QG pour chercher la paperasse et commencer à travailler dessus ce soir, informa Roy. Merci de la proposition. On se voit demain, assura l'homme en fixant Edward.

-Bien, souffla Riza, ne souhaitant pas vraiment interrompre l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes.

Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses a propos de Roy et lui, mais quelque chose lui disait que les réponses n'étaient pas pour maintenant. Pour une fois il prit la décision de laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Il observa Mustang prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui, valise à la main avant que Riza et lui ne prennent la route, rejoignant Black Hayaté qui leur sauta dessus à peine la porte de l'appartement ouverte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Générale de Brigade Mustang, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici, vous étiez souffrant il parait, entama le Général Haruko en croisant Roy dans le couloir.

Le flamme alchimiste était en compagnie d'Edward, ils revenaient tous les deux de la bibliothèque ou ils avaient été empruntés et rendre quelques ouvrages.

-Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, et vous Fullmetal, votre dernière mission, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu votre rapport.

-Je n'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire, j'ai du faire une halte à Resembool pour me faire réparer.

-Bien. Je l'attend à la fin de la semaine sur mon bureau.

-Oui Général, affirma Edward en faisant un bref salut militaire, constatant malgré lui que certains gestes étaient devenu automatiques avec les années.

Le général observa les deux hommes avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant Roy et Edward continuer le leur.

-Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

-A quoi donc ? interrogea Mustang.

-Général de brigade… Ca fait six ans que je vous appelle colonel, rappela Edward.

-Il va bien falloir pourtant.

-On en rediscutera. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de « vous étiez souffrant » ?

-On a pas trouver mieux pour venir amener l'armure, et aucun de nous n'avez le cœur de l'expédier sans escorte, avoua Roy en ouvrant la porte du bureau ou toutes l'équipe était déjà.

-Edward ! s'enjoua Hugues. Tu tombes bien j'ai plein de photos à te montrer, gagatisa nouveau Colonel.

-Vous êtes aussi monter en grade ! constata Edward en fixant les épaulettes.

-Hé oui. Tu disparaîs trois semaine et il y a du changement, s'enjoua Hugues. D'ailleurs tu pourrais pas ? interrogea Hugues en tapant des mains qu'il appliqua sur le mur qui reliait son bureau personnel à la salle commune.

-J'ai le droit ? interrogea Edward en fixant tour à tour les militaires présents dans la pièce.

-C'est pas ce qui retient d'ordinaire, taquina Havoc.

Edward bégaya quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistente avant de faire face au mur, il tapa des mains avant de les poser sur le mur, faisant enfin apparaître la porte tant convoitée par Hugues.

-Génial ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir Edward, affirma Hugues en rejoignant enfin son bureau par la nouvelle porte.

-Autre chose ? interrogea Edward.

-Pas pour le moment. Cela dit tu veux un café, j'allais en chercher.

-Je veux bien merci, sourit Edward, ravi plus qu'il ne saurait le dire de retrouver cette ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans les bureaux de Mustang.

Il observa Hawkeye qui astiquait comme tous les matins son arme, Breda qui finissait son beignet, Fuery qui rangeait son bureau, le réorganisant pour faire face à cette nouvelle journée. Falman qui triait les dossiers avant de les donner à qui de droit, Havoc qui s'était éclipsé pour chercher les cafés et Mustang qui déjà installé à son bureau, avait laisser la porte ouverte comme souvent quand il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de travailler. Oui cette ambiance lui avait manqué. L'équipe s'était agrandie avec Amstrong et Hugues qui étaient officiellement des leurs ainsi que certains membres de leur équipe comme Broch et Ross. Edward avait déjà eu affaire aux deux militaires, il les trouvaient fort sympathiques même si c'était bien loin de l'idée qu'il avait de l'unité de Mustang qu'il considérait réellement comme sa famille. Une famille qu'il avait choisi.

-Cadeau de la maison, taquina Havoc en donnant à Edward son café.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'est devenu l'armure de Al ? interrogea Havoc, posant de se fait la question que tous se posaient.

Pour toute réponse Edward retira sa veste noir se mettant ainsi en débardeur devant tous, exhibant une fois encore son automail flambant neuf. Havoc et les autres restèrent interdit quelques instants avant qu'une marque au niveau de l'épaule n'accroche leur regard.

-Un automail ! Vous en avez fait un Automail !

-Yep, approuva avec fierté Edward.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux d'avoir mis la marque ? questionna Breda.

-C'est pas la même. On a découpé la marque de Al pour en faire un presse papier, on ne se voyait pas la détruire du coup comme le casque on l'a transformé.

-Le casque aussi ?

-Oui, Alphonse en a fait une lampe de bureau, c'est étrange mais sympa, sourit Edward en se remémorant l'image du casque posé fièrement sur le bureau d'Alphonse chez Pinacco.

-C'est comme ci il était avec toi.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête en remettant sa veste.

Dans son bureau, Mustang avait tout entendu mais n'avait souhaité intervenir, il devait avoir une conversation avec Edward à propos d'eux, le plus dur serait de trouver le bon timing pour ça.

-Meylan a été vu ! s'exclama une voix en entrant dans le bureau principal.

Aussitôt Roy se leva quittant sa tranquillité naissante pour aller voir le soldat qui avait parlé.

-Ou ça ! ordonna l'homme en arrivant dans la pièce.

-A l'angle de la rue Banes et la rue Lightwod.

-On y va ! ordonna de nouveau Mustang en attrapant sa veste.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement ou presque, arrivés dans l'encadrement de la porte, Roy se tourna vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu attends une invitation Fullmetal ? questionna Roy.

-En quelque sorte, taquina Edward en enfilant paresseusement sa veste rouge.

-Bouge toi Nabot ! ordonna Mustang.

Edward accéléra le pas, arrivant bien vite au niveau de Roy.

-Pas de soucis Colonel ! répondit avec arrogance Edward.

Mustang esquissa un sourire avant de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient pris de l'avance. Ils montèrent bien vite dans les différentes voitures avant de prendre la direction de la rue Banes. Évidemment Meylan était partit mais sur place il avait laissé un message dont il avait le secret, et nul doute qu'il était adressé a Edward cette fois encore.

-Ce mec t'en veux, souffla Mustang.

-C'est pas nouveau, répondit Edward sur le même ton.

Là, sur le sol et les murs, les cercles de transmutation des homoculus étaient tracés, à l'exception prêt que l'intérieur était marqué du caducée.

-Fuery, Breda ! Occupez vous de prendre tous ça en photo, ordonna Roy. Meylan était déjà loin. ''Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye, allez voir dans l'immeuble si il aurait laisser autre chose ! Amstrong, Broch et Ross allez voir dans l'autre bâtiment.'' Ordonna Mustang en prenant le contrôle de la situation. Hugues, avec nous, termina l'homme.

Tous partirent pour leur différentes taches, tandis que le trio allait se mettre à l'écart.

-C'est quoi ce cercle ? interrogea Maes.

-C'est le cercle de destruction des homoculus, renseigna Mustang.

-Homoculus, mais ils sont morts ?

-Ils l'étaient. J'ai fait une bourde en ramenant Alphonse, soupira Edward.

-Donc ils sont revenus ?

-Oui.

-Edward tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tenta de rassurer Mustang.

-J'aurais dû. Une transmutation sans prix ça n'existe pas !

-Calme toi, souffla Mustang qui ne souhaitait pas que cette discussion soit entendu des autres. Nous devons trouver un moyen de te mettre à l'abri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Meylan, je sais il a une autre identité, mais contentons-nous de celle-ci pour le moment, soupira Roy face au regard noir de Edward. Donc, Meylan t'en veux personnellement, regarde ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois a l'appartement de Riza. Pour le moment il ne fait que te narguer, te rappelant qu'il est là à t'attendre. On ignore quand il passera à l'action, donc en attendant nous allons mettre en place une surveillance autour de toi.

-Tu suggères quoi ? questionna Hugues.

-Il sait ou tu dors, alors brouillons les pistes. Il suffira que tu changes de manière assez régulière de « dortoir ».

-C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Edward.

-Nous sommes quatre à pouvoir te loger. Il nous suffit de nous organiser autour de cette idée. Si il ne sait pas ou te trouver il mettra plus de temps, ce qui nous en laisse à nous pour trouver Meylan et ainsi espérer l'arrêter.

-Et s'il n'était pas seul ?

-On sera prêt à cette éventualité aussi, affirma Mustang avec assurance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward se retrouva donc avec sa valise devant la demeure Amstrong.

Au démarrage ils avaient pensé a la demeure de Hugues, mais bien vite tous avaient pensé à Elysia, Edward ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il arrivait quelque chose à la petite fille par sa faute. L'option Mustang avait aussi était évoquée mais bien vite Amstrong avait usé de son « charme » pour faire venir Edward chez lui, prétextant qu'une ambiance familiale lui serait plus bénéfique qu'un repère de célibataires. Mustang avait fait bonne figure devant les autres mais intérieurement il en était tout autre. Il aurait pu profiter de ces moments entre eux pour clarifier les choses, discuter de cette nouvelle « relation » entre eux. Au lieu de ça, il avait du se résoudre à voir Edward partir avec Amstrong.

Edward soupira avant de rentrer dans le hall poussé par Amstrong.

-Vous n'êtes pas chanceux Edward, ma petite sœur est partie, nous serons donc juste avec mes parents, sauf si mon autre sœur nous gratifie de sa présence.

\- Ça me va très bien, avoua Edward avec un sourire. Ou est ce que je peux déposer mes affaires ?

-Suivez moi jeune homme, annonça un homme en costume trois pièces.

-Forcement un majordome, souffla Edward pas étonné le moins du monde par la présence du domestique.

La maison était juste immense, il devait y avoir une vingtaines de chambres et des dizaine de couloirs, de quoi se perdre. Edward savait que la famille Amstrong était riche, cela durait depuis des générations. Edward suivit l'homme qui se présenta sous le nom d'Alexandre, il mena Edward à une chambre, assez spacieuse, avant de laisser Edward pour aller préparer la table, enfin c'est ce qu'Edward semblait avoir entendu.

Edward posa son sac sur la malle au pied du lit avant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de l'une des fenêtres. Dehors il faisait noir, mais nul doute que la vue qu'offrait sa chambre devait être magnifique de jour. Le lit lui semblait immense, démesuré, comme tout ce qu'il l'entourait, Edward se risqua à aller dans la salle de bain privée, et la encore tout semblait hors norme. Enfin hors norme pour Edward, c'était sans aucun doute adapté a la morphologie des Amstrong.

-Edward !

L'alchimiste se retourna pour faire face à son collègue.

-Le repas est servi, annonça l'homme.

-J'arrive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward arriva au QG grognon comme rarement, c'est à peine si il salua la réceptionniste. Un week-end entier passé chez les Amstrong, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. En deux jours il avait entendu les histoires de la famille Amstrong et vu la quasi totalité de leur technique alchimique ancestral.

-Je ne passerais pas une nuit de plus chez lui ! gronda Edward en arrivant dans le bureau de son supérieur après avoir fermé la porte avec rage.

-Bonjour, répondit Mustang en fermant le tiroir dans lequel il farfouillait.

-Bonjour, rajouta Edward en se laissant tomber sur l'un des canapés. Je disais donc que…

-J'ai compris. Le soucis c'est qu'on a pas vraiment le choix pour le moment, souffla Roy.

-Et chez toi ?

Roy souffla, en temps normal il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais là. L'avantage de la demeure Amstrong , en plus d'avoir justement Amstrong sous le même toit qu'Edward, était sa surveillance. La villa était après le QG de Central l'endroit le mieux sécurisé. Aussi doué soit Envy et les autres, ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Mustang s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'Edward.

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée, soupira Edward.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te garanti rien. On doit faire une réunion ce matin tous ensemble pour parler de Meylan, sa manière de faire, tout ça. On veux essayer de comprendre sa façon de penser.

-Bon courage, soupira Edward en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Sois pas aussi négatif, taquina Roy en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule de chair.

-Facile à dire, j'ai du dormir que trois heures cette nuit.

-Manque de sommeil, tu pourras venir faire une sieste dans l'après-midi, proposa Mustang.

-C'est trop aimable. Colonel, je… à propos du train…

Edward fut couper par l'arrivée de Riza dans le bureau.

-Nous sommes prêts, déclara la blonde.

-On arrive, affirma Roy en se levant, coupant le contact avec Edward. On en reparlera, affirma dans un murmure Roy a l'adresse du plus jeune.

La réunion s'était éternisée, débordant sur le midi, heureusement Breda avait prévu le coup en ramenant un surplus de viennoiseries le matin. Tous purent donc grignoter et ainsi rester concentrés sur les réunions malgré le faible bruit provoqué par leur estomacs affamés. Aux alentours de treize heures, Mustang mit fin à la réunion, estimant qu'ils avaient en leur possession assez d'informations pour cerner Meylan mais aussi tenter de le comprendre. Chacun avait leur pile de papiers, cartes des déplacements de Meylan, temps passé sur chaque endroit, les cercles qu'ils avaient tracés. Tout était rangé et classé, donné à qui de droit. Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery se retrouvèrent avec les déplacements, ils devaient tenter de comprendre son raisonnement dans les jours à venir. Hawkeye, Hugues, Brosh et Ross se retrouvèrent avec les « temps », ils devraient travailler en équipe avec les autres. Les cercles étaient sans surprise confiés à Mustang et Elric. Amstrong de son côté était en congé, il avait assisté à la réunion pour faire une mise au point et restait à la disposition au cas où.

Ils partirent donc vers le réfectoire, constatant sans grande surprise que celui-ci était quasiment vide. Comme toujours ils s'installèrent à une même table commençant à manger avec appétit.

-Commandant Elric.

-On peut jamais être tranquille, souffla Edward avant de se tourner vers le soldat qui venait d'écourter son repas.

-Désolé de vous déranger. Le général Lang veut vous voir.

-Quand ?

-Le plus vite possible.

-Génial.

Edward se tourna vers la table, attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il ouvrit pour faire un sandwich sous le regard légèrement amusé de ses collègues avant de suivre le soldat, mordant avec appétit dans le casse-croûte, ne se doutant pas l'espace d'un instant que se serait son seul repas avant le lendemain matin.

-Commandant Elric. Je suis ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne santé, commença le Général. J'ai un ordre de mission pour vous. Vous vous êtes bien occupé de , l'homme fouilla dans une pile papier, Lior, c'est ça, avec cette histoire de prêtre. Cela commence à dater. Toujours était-il qu'il y a un cas semblable sur place. Je vous envoie donc sur place pour une mission de reconnaissance, si besoin, je vous enverrais du renfort.

-Je pars quand ? questionna Edward qui redouter la réponse.

-Maintenant. Le train part dans trente minutes, vous avec donc le temps de boucler vos affaires et partir, affirma l'homme.

-Bien Général.

Edward quitta le bureau après un bref salut avant de quitter le QG, en passant devant la cantine il entendit les éclats de rire de l'unité de Mustang, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer cette hilarité, avant de finalement quitter la bâtisse, montant dans la voiture qui l'attendait pour l'amener chez les Amstrong ou il récupéra son sac avant de prendre le train.

-Vous pourrez donner ça à Mustang ? interrogea Edward en donnant une lettre au soldat qui l'avait accompagné.

-Bien sur.

Il avait tout juste eut le temps de griffonner un mot durant le trajet qui menait à la gare sur une feuille de papier qu'il avait à portée de main avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe qui se trouvait dans sa valise par chance.

-Merci, souffla Edward en montant dans le train.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy était installé à son bureau, pensif, fixant encore et toujours le bout de papier qui y trônait depuis une semaine. Une semaine qu'Edward était retourné en mission à Lior, et une semaine que Meylan ne s'était pas montré, c'était à en devenir fou.

« codex de Flamel, 394 »

Bien sur Mustang avait fouillé le codex de Flamel de la bibliothèque du QG ainsi que celui présent dans son bureau, rien. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours il pensait que Edward s'était moqué de lui, il avait suffit que Amstrong revienne de sa permission avec un livre que Edward avait oublié dans sa chambre, le codex de Flamel. Mustang s'en était emparé, allant directement à la page 394 et fut ravi d'y trouver un papier griffonné d'une écriture bien connue de l'alchimiste ainsi que quelques annotations au crayon de papier dans la marge.

-Bien joué Edward, avait soufflé avec fierté Mustang.

Depuis Roy attendait, il attendait un signe d'Edward, un coup de téléphone ou n'importe quoi d'autre de sa part, mais rien. Le calme plat, un calme presque oppressent. Il songea à la dernière fois qu'il avait été à Lior, à l'époque Alphonse était à ses côtés, ils avaient mis la cité sans dessus dessous, découvrant sans en avoir encore conscience l'existence des homoculus et tout ce qui allait avec. Mustang en était là dans ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna. Il prit l'appel sans grande motivation.

-Général de Brigade Mustang, un appel pour vous, informa la voix de la standardiste du QG.

-Passez le moi, ordonna le flamme alchimiste.

La tonalité raisonna avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Colonel !

Mustang en sourit, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler encore ainsi et quelque part il ne souhaitait pas que cela change malgré sa montée en grade.

-Fullmetal ! appela Mustang plus fort que nécessaire, se faisant ainsi entendre dans la pièce à côté.

L'effet fut immédiat, l'unité de Mustang s'était levé et avait pris place sur les canapés afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mustang avait dit Fullmetal donc la conversation n'était pas privée, enfin pas au point que les autres ne puisse l'entendre.

-Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le plus vieux.

-Pas trop mal, enfin je veux dire vu les circonstances. Rien de grave ne paniquez pas.

-Je ne panique pas, je sais que tu peux gérer, affirma Roy.

-Ben justement, j'aurais besoin de renfort ici.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il est là, et pas tout seul, confirma Edward. Je dois me faire discret depuis deux jours, j'ai déjà changé d'hôtel trois fois depuis le début de la semaine, informa le jeune homme.

-Tu as fait la demande ?

-Oui, le général m'a dit de demander directement à qui de droit.

-Tu as bien fait, nous serons là demain dans la journée, enfin je pense.

-Bien, je vous attendrais à la gare de Posterim, informa Edward.

-C'est avant Lior ça ? questionna Mustang.

-Oui, confirma Edward.

-Tu m'expliqueras je suppose.

-Exactement.

-A demain.

-Merci colonel.

-Pas de problème. Sois prudent, conseilla Roy.

-Je vais essayer, termina Edward avant de raccrocher.

Mustang soupira, la dernière phrase d'Edward le rassurait à moitié et le fait qu'il demande l'aide de l'unité n'était pas bon signe. Il fixa tour à tour ses subordonnés chercher à percer le chemin de leur pensée.

-Il s'en sortira, assura Havoc.

-J'ai confiance en lui, confirma Roy. Bien je vous laisse faire vos valises, nous partons le plus tôt possible. Je vais prévenir Maes et Amstrong ainsi que le Général.

-Mais Edward a dit.

-Il a dit qu'il avait appelé, je trouve logique de prévenir que nous partons pour Lior afin de l'aider.

Tous confirmèrent d'un signe de tête avant de partir faire leurs valises. Roy de son côté alla prévenir Amstrong et Hugues, Amstrong préféra rester en retrait pour cette fois, déclarant qu'il serait peut être bon d'avoir des renforts près à intervenir au cas ou, avant de quitter le QG pour son appartement. Il passa voir sa concierge, lui demandant aimablement de venir veiller sur la boule de poil qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer son absence à sa façon. Mustang monta faire son sac, prenant des vêtements civil en majorité, il se demanda si Edward avait ce qu'il fallait, du coup il mit un surplus de chemises et t-shirts juste au cas ou. Après quoi il gratifia quelques caresses à la boule poil qui avait élu domicile sur son lit avant de sortir de son duplex, confiant le double des clés à la concierge avant de partir en direction de la gare. Bien sur Hugues l'attendait au coin de la rue dans une voiture de service.

-C'est plus agréable de faire le chemin ensemble, confirma Hugues.

-Tu as raison. Gracia et Elysia ne t'en veulent pas de partir comme ça ?

-Non, Elysia est même super contente que j'aille porter secours à son tonton Edward, sourit Maes.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas souvent que tu peux aider une « bête de foire » comme tu nous appelles.

-C'est de l'affection tu le sais bien.

-Évidemment.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard toute l'équipe était installée dans deux compartiments du train en direction de New Optain, après quoi ils devraient prendre un autre train pour Posterim ou Edward les attendaient. Avec un peu de chance il y serait le lendemain dans la matinée. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans le train, arrivant à New Optain en début de soirée. Ils trouvèrent à loger dans un petit hôtel non loin de la gare avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin. Comme convenu ils arrivèrent vers dix heures à la gare de Posterim.

-Je ne vois pas Edward, souffla Hugues une fois tout le monde descendu du train.

Tous regardèrent pour trouver l'alchimiste, sans grande surprise Roy le vit adossé à un pilier en pierre non loin de l'entrée, sa veste rouge avait changé de couleur, prenant une teinte noire tandis que ses vêtements habituels avaient été échangé pour des plus simplets, un peu dans le style de ceux que Falman lui avait prêté.

-Là bas, annonça Mustang en prenant la direction d'Edward.

Roy arriva en premier, se postant devant Edward qui leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait en voyant une ombre arriver sur les pages de l'ouvrage.

-Monsieur, sourit Edward.

-Nabot.

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de refermer son livre d'un coup sec, le rangeant dans la poche de son manteau avant de se redresser, faisant face à ses collègues qui venaient d'arriver. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyaient tous ainsi vêtus, cela avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-On s'est dit que se serait plus discret de venir en civil, souffla Havoc.

-Vous avez bien fait, confirma Edward après avoir salué tout le monde. Venez, l'auberge n'est pas loin.

-Une auberge ! s'étonna Hugues.

-J'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minute avant de se retrouver face à une grande bâtisse qui semblait tenir debout par miracle.

-Auberge du poney fringant, lus Fuery.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très…

-Suivez-moi, coupa Edward en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

Ils suivirent donc le plus jeune, qui une fois rentré dans l'auberge. L'intérieur était aussi miteux que l'extérieur si on oubliait la pièce dans le coin à droite qui semblait avoir était retapé récemment.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous faire tous dormir la dedans ? interrogea Hugues.

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant de se pencher pour soulever un épais tapis qui cacher une trappe.

-Sérieusement ?

-Attendez avant de râler, souffla Edward qui commençait à descendre les marches de pierres après avoir sorti une lampe de l'une de ses poches.

Les militaires échangèrent un regard se demandant dans quoi Edward allait les faire dormir.

-On est sur que c'est Edward ? souffla Hugues à l'oreille de Mustang.

-Il y a qu'un moyen de s'en assurer, répondit Roy sur le même ton. Edward !

Le prénommé se retourna, fixant son supérieur.

-Comment être sur que c'est bien toi ?

-Général vous.. commença Breda.

-Il a raison, soupira Hawkeye. Edward répond nous.

-3.10.11, répondit Edward en fixant Mustang sa montre dans sa main de métal.

-C'est bon, soupira, rassuré, Mustang.

Personne ne chercha à contredire Roy, qui semblait savoir ce que cette suite de chiffre voulait dire. Ils reprirent donc le chemin, marchant environ cinq minutes dans le souterrain avant de se retrouver face à un nouvel escalier de pierre. Edward le monta avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle trappe, faisant entrer un peu de lumière dans le souterrain.

-Auberge du poney fringant, version Elric, déclara Edward une fois tout le monde dans la pièce.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grotte aménagée, l'une de ses maisons creusées dans la pierre et parfaitement dissimulée par de la verdure (un peu comme les maisons de hobbit mais avec un étage)

-Comment tu as fait ? interrogea Havoc.

-Un petit coup d'alchimie, c'était déjà existant je n'ai fait que l'agrandissement. Et on est à égale distance entre Lior et Posterim, informa Edward. Je vous fait faire le tour, c'est petit mais on devrait quand même pas trop se marcher dessus.

Edward leur fit donc visiter, commençant par le bas ou il y avait la cuisine et la pièce de séjour ainsi qu'un toilette et deux salles d'eau.

-Il n'y en avait qu'une mais vu que vous veniez j'ai sacrifié ce qui me servait de chambre pour faire une deuxième salle d'eau, informa Edward.

Il les fit ensuite monter.

-Par contre il n'y a que 4 chambres, j'ai pas réussit à faire mieux, continua d'expliquer Edward.

-Ou puis-je m'installer ? interrogea Riza qui se doutait qu'elle aurait sa chambre.

-Première a droite, sourit Edward. Ensuite il y a une chambre double, une triple et encore une double.

-On va jouer la triple à courte paille, sourit Havoc en sortant d'où ne sais je, des cures dents.

Après les avoir couper de différentes tailles, tous en piochèrent un. Breda, Havoc et Hugues se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre, Fuery avec Falman et Mustang avec Elric. Ils partirent donc poser leur valises dans les différentes chambres, constatant que malgré l'aspect rustique, Edward avait bien fait les chose, créant une ambiance cocooning.

-Besoin d'aide ?, interrogea Riza en entrant dans la cuisine ou Edward faisait à manger.

-C'est pas de refus, entre ce que je mange et ce que les autres mangent… Disons juste que je ne suis pas très doués en cuisine, affirma avec un sourire Edward.

-Laisse moi la place alors, répondit Riza. Tu as une petite mine, tu dors assez ?

-Je dois avoir quelques heures de retard, souffla Edward.

-Quelques heures, rien que ça, rétorqua Roy en arrivant à côté d'Edward. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait de nuit correcte ?

-Ça doit faire trois jours, murmura Edward dans un souffle.

-Va te coucher, ordonna soudain Mustang.

-Mais je …

-Edward, tu ne nous servira à rien si tu es à moitié mort, alors va te coucher, on te réveillera pour le repas et ensuite tu nous expliquera tous compris ?

-Ok, capitula Edward en prenant la direction de l'escalier pour monter à l'étage et ainsi pouvoir dormir.

-Tu y as été un peu fort non ? interrogea Riza une fois Edward hors de son champs de vision.

-Tu as vu dans l'état qu'il est ? On dirait un zombie.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas beau à voir, confirma Hugues.

-En même temps il a du être sur ses gardes jusque-là, pensa Falman à voix haute.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu le petit chef dans un état pareil avant aujourd'hui, pourtant on en a vu avec lui, se souvenu, Havoc.

Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins mis à aider Riza pour cuisiner, y mettant plus ou moins d'énergie et de motivation. Au bout d'une heure, quand le repas fut prêt, tous se demandaient comment réveiller Edward, ne souhaitant pas réellement le faire. Nul doute que celui-ci leur en voudrait de sauter un repas. Et puis il pourrait toujours lui imposer une sieste après le repas.

-Qui se dévoue ? interrogea avec humour Hugues.

-Pourquoi pas toi, tu as l'habitude avec les enfants ? répondit sur le même ton Breda.

-Je vais y aller, soupira Roy en se levant, laissant Hugues et Breda s'envoyer des pics à propos de la paternité.

Riza esquissa un sourire en regardant son supérieur monter les escaliers, se doutant que le repas ne serait pas servit tout de suite. Roy voudrais sans doute profiter de ce petit moment pour discuter avec Edward. Elle espérait juste que les choses se passeraient bien pour eux.

Mustang arriva bien vite dans le couloir du haut, trouvant sans grande peine la chambre d'Edward, et la sienne vu qu'ils devraient la partager, c'était la seule donc la porte était entrouverte. Il y entra, fixant le lit de droite sur lequel Edward était endormit, en vrac comme toujours. Cela fit sourire le plus vieux qui se rapprocha délicatement du blond, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place avant de doucement le secouer.

-Edward, réveilles-toi, on va manger, informa à voix basse Mustang.

Il ne souhaitait pas brusquer Edward au réveil, ignorant comment il allait réagir.

-Mdhft, grommela Edward. Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi passé, informa Mustang avec un sourire tendre. Tu as vraiment du sommeil en retard toi, sourit l'homme.

-Si peu, affirma Edward en se redressant, s'asseyant sur le lit en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

-Ça va aller ? s'enquit Roy.

-Je devrais survivre, taquina Edward en amorçant un mouvement pour quitter le lit.

-Vas y doucement, conseilla l'alchimiste de flamme en voyant Edward tanguer un peu, passant un bras dans son dos pour l'aider 0 rester sur ses pieds.

-Merci, souffla Edward.

Mustang observa le plus jeune, le trouvant adorable au réveil, les cheveux légèrement en pagaille. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui, frôlant son visage du bout des doigts, savourant la douceur de la peau d'Edward sous ses doigts. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de lui, restant fixer sur son visage. Une lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Edward, quelque chose que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu jusque-là, Roy l'observa, s'imprégnant de ce nouveau reflet dans les orbes dorées de son nabot, avant d'effleurer sa bouche du bout des doigts.

-Tu devrais peut être m'empêcher de continuer, chuchota Mustang.

Edward n'en avait pas envie, il laissa Roy se pencher vers lui, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres, provoquant un frisson chez le plus jeune.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête dis le maintenant, murmura Roy en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe.

Mais Edward en voulait plus, encore et toujours. Il se moquait de l'armée, de la différence d'âge ou encore du fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Il voulait Roy, le sentir, s'en imprégner entièrement. Il attira le brun à lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, partageant un baisé qui ne s'était que trop fait désiré. Il se laissa ré imprégner des lèvres de Roy, se souvenant des baisers échangés dans le train lors de leur retour à Central. Il laissa les mains de Roy venir le serrer et le plaquer contre lui, sentant à travers la chemise le torse de l'homme se soulever au rythme de leur respiration partagée. Il laissa les doigts de Roy remonter le long de son dos avant de venir titiller sa natte, ses doigts à lui étant partir s'enrouler autour de son cou, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque. Leur baisé aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le ventre d'Edward ne s'était pas manifesté, coupant l'échange buccal entre les deux alchimistes. Edward observa Roy qui avait un léger rictus rieur sur le visage.

-Je ne me moque pas, devança le gradé. Je suis juste amusé de savoir que même dans un tel moment ton estomac te rappelle à l'ordre.

-Pas ma faute, j'ai mangé pour deux pendant trop longtemps, tenta de se défendre Edward.

-Viens manger, on « discutera » plus tard, affirma Mustang avant de quitter la pièce, Edward à ces côtés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu es sur de ton coup ? interrogea pour la dixième fois Mustang.

-Je suis peux être fatigué mais je suis sur de ce que je fais. Je ne vous mettrez pas en danger, affirma Edward.

Il venait d'exposer son plan à ses collègues, leur racontant tous ce qu'il savait sur Envy, le nommant enfin comme il se devait, de ses manières de faire à son apparence de prédilection, Edward n'oublia aucun détail. Le cadet observa ses camarades un à un. Riza dont le regard semblait dans le vague, mais Edward savait que c'était chez elle signe de grande réflexion. Breda s'était affalée sur sa chaise. Falman était debout, adossé à un mur les bras croisés. Fuerry, tête baissée, était en pleine contemplation de ses doigts. Havoc jouait avec le cure dent qu'il avait dans la bouche, mauvaise manie qu'il avait prit quand il ne pouvait pas fumer. Hugues était accoudé sur Havoc et fixait sans vraiment le voir Edward. Roy avait la tête posé dans les mains, son regard braqué également sur Edward.

-Je sais que cette idée peut vous paraître complètement folle.

-Folle, c'est un euphémisme, soupira Hugues. C'est suicidaire oui. Cela dit vu que ça vient de toi…

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ? interrogea Edward.

-Disons juste que toutes les idées dans ce genre fonctionnent à merveille quand c'est toi aux commandes, taquina Havoc.

-Dis nous juste ou et quand tu veux agir. On s'occupera du reste, affirma Roy en se redressant quelque peu.

-Merci, souffla Edward sentant dans cette phrase toute la confiance de Mustang mais également de son unité.

De son côté, Roy comme les autres espéraient que le plan de Edward fonctionne le mieux possible, après tout, il connaissait Liore mieux qu'eux et en savait aussi plus sur les homoculus.

-Bon, vu l'heure je propose d'aller faire quelques courses, il ne reste pas grand-chose, et nous allons mourir de faim sinon, termina Hugues ne se levant.

-Tu te dévoues pour y aller, comme c'est généreux, taquina Roy.

-Tu sais que j'aime ça, sourit Maes avec un clin d'œil. Cela dit… A vos porte-monnaie, finit-il en tendant la main.

Edward avait commencé à sortir le sien, comme les autres, mais fut arrêter par un regard froid de Havoc.

-Hors de question, tu fournis le toit, on fournit le reste, affirma Havoc.

-D'accord avec toi, approuva Maes en terminant de compter l'argent ramassé. Ça fait plus qu'assez pour nous tous et durant un moment.

-Je voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais les prix sont assez élevés ici, confessa Edward.

-Roy mon ami, tu n'as pas encore donné, enchérit Hugues en tendant la main vers le gradé dans une demande non dissimulée de donner plus.

Mustang esquissa un sourire en ressortant son porte-monnaie et donnant à nouveau à son ami de longue date. Hugues le remercia d'un sourire avant de prendre Havoc et Breda en otage pour les courses.

-Ils on l'air de bien s'entendre, constata Edward qui ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Hugues agir ainsi avec les deux hommes avant aujourd'hui.

-Ils se sont toujours bien entendu, mais le fait d'être désormais tous dans la même unité, enfin de manière plus officielle qu'avant a beaucoup aider, confirma Mustang.

-C'est le genre de chose qui aide à tisser ou renforcer des liens, affirma Edward avec un sourire.

-Comme une famille, souffla Riza en se levant.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence tandis que Edward laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avant de se masser le cou.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher boss, déclara Fuery.

Le binoclard avait lui aussi pris l'habitude de ce surnom que Havoc lui avait donné dès le premier jour, pensant que celui-ci convenait parfaitement à Edward. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore un peu de mal avec son grade militaire, ne l'ayant comme beaucoup, appris que récemment. Jusque là tous pensaient qu'Edward n'avait pas de grade vu l'âge à laquel il était rentré dans l'armée, mais apparemment cela ne dérangait pas outre mesure qu'un gosse de douze ans soit gradé.

Edward ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, cela lui fit même du bien, de toute l'unité de Mustang, Fuery et Falman étaient ceux avec qui il avait le plus de distance, pas faute d'avoir essayé de discuter avec eux.

Au démarrage ils ne prenaient pas Edward au sérieux, puis quand ils avaient vu de quoi le garçon était capable ils s'étaient mis à en avoir peur, craignant plus que de raison ses excès de colère envers le colonel, se demandant comment il faisait pour en rigoler.

Les choses semblaient désormais plus claires sur les disputes des deux alchimistes, enfin pour Edward et Roy, à croire que depuis leur rencontre ils s'étaient menti à eux même.

-Tu as raison, je vais juste prendre une douche rapide et je vais retourner piquer un somme, confirma Edward en se levant.

-Ça nous laisse le temps de préparer les chambres, soupira Falman.

-Ce serait peut être bien que quelqu'un vérifie les alentours, juste au cas où, suggéra Riza.

-Pas la peine, avec toute la verdure on ne voit quasiment pas la grotte et il se peut que j'ai mis en place un barrière de protection version Elric.

-Tu vas finir par avoir toi aussi des techniques façon « famille Amstrong », taquina Fuery.

-J'espère que non, souffla Edward en partant dans la salle d'eau.

Roy échangea un regard avec Riza et tous les deux sortirent par pure précaution, tandis que Falman et Fuery montaient pour faire leur lit (Edward avait juste mis les draps et la couverture au pied de ceux-ci).

-Comme toujours, Edward n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, confirma Riza en rentrant dans la maison un petit quart d'heure plus tard.

-En effet, cela dit cela n'a rien de vraiment étonnant venant de sa part, enchérit Mustang. Un café ?

-Volontiers, remercia Riza.

Mustang chercha après les tasses sans les trouver, Edward arriva à sa rescousse, il avait vu le colonel et Riza fouiller les placards alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau. Edward se saisit de deux tasses ainsi que les cuillères, montrant ainsi aux deux militaires ou cela se trouvait.

-Le café est dans le placard de gauche avec le sucre, juste ou cas où, informa Edward en montant les marches.

Roy et Riza l'observèrent monter les marches avant de savourer leur café. Après quoi Riza monta s'occuper de sa chambre tandis que Falman et Fuery redescendaient. Roy resta a discuter un peu avec eux avant de monter à son tour au moment même ou Hugues et les autres arrivaient avec des sacs remplis de victuailles.

A l'étage, Roy poussa la porte de la chambre d'Edward et lui, pensant y trouver le cadet en train de dormir, au lieu de ça, le jeune homme était assis, le dos calé contre le mur, en train de lire.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas, avoua Edward. Trop de choses en tête.

Mustang approuva avant de se mettre à faire son lit. Edward retourna à son livre, ou presque, c'était bien plus compliqué de se concentrer sur sa lecture quand Roy était là en train de faire son lit. Edward observa l'homme se pencher pour border les draps, quelques mèches de cheveux venant chatouiller ses yeux et ses muscles se mouvoir en rythme avec ses mouvements. Edward était complètement absorbé par Roy, à tel point qu'il en oubliait d'être discret. Mustang l'avait bien remarqué et s'en amusé quelque peu, ravi de provoquer cet effet sur le cadet.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? interrogea Roy une fois le lit finit d'être fait.

-Je… bafouilla Edward en rougissant.

Roy s'avança tel un prédateur vers Edward, une fois arrivé devant lui il passa sa main délicatement sous son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder avant de fixer son regard si sombre dans le sien si clair. Comme au ralenti Roy se pencha vers Edward, attendant un mot ou un geste de celui-ci pour se stopper.

-On devait pas parler de tout ça, souffla Edward alors que Roy était à peine à cinq centimètres de sa bouche.

Mustang soupira avant de s'éloigner quelque peu, enfin c'était sans compter sur Edward qui lui attrapa le col de sa chemise pour la ramener près de lui.

-On discutera plus tard, souffla Edward avant de coller ses lèvres contre celles de son supérieur sous l'étonnement de celui-ci.

Roy reprit bien assez vite le baisé en main, se penchant plus encore vers Edward qui était désormais bloqué entre le corps de Roy et le mur. Il laissa Roy lui faire découvrir l'art d'embrasser et celui-ci était assez doué, enfin pour ce que Edward en savait. Il sentit les mains de Roy se faire plus aventureuses, venir frôler ses flancs avec tendresse et quelque chose d'autre que le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à identifier. Edward quant à lui, il avait les mains sagement posés au niveau du cou de Roy, mais sa main de chair partie légèrement plus bas. Roy mit fin au baiser, laissant Edward reprendre une respiration normale, après tout il était encore novice dans ce domaine. L'aîné laissa les lèvres chavirer, embrassant son menton puis partant dans un ribambelle de bisous vers son cou et sa clavicule.

 _« -Voilà donc l'image que tu as de moi, depuis tout ce temps, tu me considèrais encore comme un coureur de jupon._

 _-A toi de me donner tort ! assura Edward en fixant son supérieur, se moquant du fait que celui-ci le tenait toujours par les poignets._

 _-Dis-moi, m'as-tu déjà vu prendre un train à la dernière heure pour aller voir une femme ? M'as-tu déjà vu offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon équipe ? M'as-tu déjà vu ou entendu dire que j'avais passé un certain temps à veiller sur une personne malade ou même prendre soin d'elle ? interrogea Roy en fixant Edward. »_

-J'avais tord, souffla Edward.

-A propos de ? interrogea Roy en mettant fin au baiser.

-Quand j'ai dis que tu étais un tombeur qui abusé de son charme pour avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait.

-C'était le cas fut un temps, avoua à mi mot Roy. Mais plus maintenant.

-Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer ?

Mustang souffla avant de s'asseoir correctement, visiblement il était l'heure de discuter et plus de s'embrasser.

-Disons juste que je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas une vie. Quand je vois Hugues avec sa famille, ça fait rêver.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Une famille ?

-En quelque sorte. J'aime les enfants mais pas chez moi, par contre je n'ai rien contre rentrer le soir et pouvoir passer un moment privilégié avec la personne que j'aime, avoua Roy en caressant le visage d'Edward du bout des doigts, jouant quelque peu avec les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage.

-Cette personne aura bien de la chance, sourit Edward.

-En effet, je pense que celle-ci n'en a pas encore pleinement conscience, souffla Roy en rapprochant son visage du sien. Cela dit, je suis sans doute cent fois plus chanceux de l'avoir à mes côtés, confirma-t-il en scellant leurs lèvres sans laisser le temps a Edward de répliquer quoi que se soit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward et le reste de l'équipe étaient dispersés dans la cité, surveillant sous différents angles le lieu de culte de Lior. Edward n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi Envy, Lust et Glutony étaient revenus dans ce lieu en particulier. Il n'avait jusque la pas oser rentrer dans le bâtiment, craignant plus ou moins de ne pas en sortir entier. Edward s'était posté bien en évidence, espérant ainsi faire sortir l'infernal trio de sa planque, jusque la cela avait bien fonctionné. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Envy pour pointer le bout de son nez, ouvrant la porte du bâtiment juste assez pour passer la tête.

-Tiens donc, mais qui vois-je, le Fullmetal Nabot en personne, juste la devant ma porte. C'est un réel plaisir.

-Ne te fatigue pas Envy. Si tu sortais plutôt de cet endroit. Je t'ai connu plus sélectif sur tes lieux de vie.

-Tu te vante de me connaître. Tu m'en voit ravi, mais tout ceci n'est qu'illusion, jusque maintenant je sais plus de choses sur toi, que l'inverse.

-Vraiment. Et ceci ? interrogea Edward en montrant un carnet plus que vieux. J'ai plein d'informations sur toi, des informations de première main, signé d'un certain Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombast van Hohenheim. Cela te dis quelque chose ?

A quelques pas de là, Mustang et Havoc échangèrent un sourire contrit.

-Il n'y va pas de main morte, l'objectif est de le faire sortir de là pour qu'on puisse y entrer, Envy est le plus dangereux des trois.

-Tout de même c'est pas un peu…

-Non, c'est juste ce qu'il faut, sourit Mustang en entendant Envy répliquer d'un « l'enfoiré » digne de Edward. Ils ont même les mêmes insultes, constata Roy avec un soupire en voyant Envy sortir et Edward commencer à l'attirer plus loin.

-A nous de jouer.

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux, avoua Mustang en se levant une fois Edward et Envy loin du bâtiment.

Le général de brigade et le reste de l'équipe se dirigea donc rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment, suivant méticuleusement le plan qu'ils avaient mis une semaine à mettre en place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

le 29 / 07 / 2019

( soit le lundi qui suit le week end convention TERGNIER)


	15. Chapter 15

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartienent pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Manon R (Encore merci à toi miss )

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note: A l'origine, quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et que j'ai commencé la rédaction, je m'étais dit qu'elle ferait grand max 15 chapitres. A l'heure ou j'écris cette note j'ai terminé le chapitre 20 et j'ai encore plein de choses à vous dire.

Du coup comment vous dire qu'on ne peut vraiment pas prévoir la longueur d'une histoire ni ses réelles répercutions ?

N'oubliez pas d'aller de temps en temps jeter un œil ou deux sur mon compte auteur (facebook : Jenny Wlh) si vous voulez avoir des informations en vrac, des plans des différents lieux ou encore des dessins de référence qui m'ont aidé pour la rédaction de certains passages.

Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de m'avoir permis d'aller aussi loin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 15

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tandis que Mustang et ses hommes étaient en train de fouiller le lieu de culte, Edward faisait face à Envy après avoir parcouru la ville afin de trouver un endroit bien isolé et pouvoir ainsi faire face à l'homoculus.

-Je constate que cette apparence ne te fait plus rien, je vais donc en changer, nargua Envy.

-A quoi bon, cette fois ci je compte bien t'anéantir ! gronda Edward en changeant son auto-mail en lame d'un claquement de main avant de se jeter sur Envy.

Envy esquiva les coups portés par Edward tout en changeant d'apparence.

-Que penses tu de celle-ci ? interrogea Envy en prenant l'apparence de Hohenheim.

-Tu me fais un cadeau là ! déclara Edward avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu ne l'aimais pas non plus, sourit Envy en continuant d'esquiver les coups.

-Et si tu arrêtais de danser et que tu commencais à te battre !

-Tu serais fatigué nabot ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille on se fatigue vite, taquina Envy.

Dans l'église, Mustang et le reste de l'unité avaient finit de fouiller le bâtiment, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Gloutonny ou de Lust. Le général de brigade souffla avant d'ordonner de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Edward.

-Hé bien, nous l'avons échapper belle cette fois ci Gloutonny, souffla Lust, sagement dissimulé dans un coin sombre de la bâtisse observant les militaires quitter l'endroit. J'espère qu'Envy va s'en sortir indemne.

Gloutonny observa Lust puis les militaires avant de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche.

-Quand-est-ce que je pourrais les manger ?

-Bientôt, enfin si le plan se déroule comme prévu.

Lust regarda Gloutonny en saliver d'avance tandis que dans sa tête elle se remémorait son plan personnel, se moquant bien des aspirations de Envy pour avoir enfin un corps et une âme et pouvoir se comparaître au secret des mortels. Lust avait apprit à vivre avec sa condition, et aujourd'hui comme toujours elle ne voulait qu'une chose : mourir ! Bientôt elle laisserait Gloutonny et Envy, dans le seul but de demander une dernière faveur au Fullmetal.

Mustang et ses hommes couraient à travers la ville, suivant les éclats de lumières bleutés qui dépassaient des toits. Edward avait le chic pour se faire voir, mais pour le coup cela avait été bien utile.

-Encore cette alchimiste haut comme trois pommes, il va remettre Lior dans un sale état, bougonna un vieil homme.

-Hé vous là ! cria un autre à l'adresse de Mustang et ses hommes, les arrêtant ainsi dans leur course. Vous comptez le laisser détruire la ville cette fois encore !

-Nous allons justement voir ce qu'il se passe et intervenir en conséquence, annonça Mustang sans réellement s'arrêter, il n'avait pas forcément envie de laisser Edward se débrouiller avec l'homoculus d'avantage.

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà les militaires étaient loin. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en bordure de la ville ils aperçurent Edward face à lui-même.

-L'un des deux est forcément Envy ! gronda Hugues.

-Comment savoir ? interrogea Breda.

-Ils se battent de la même manière, constata Havoc avec une grimace.

-J'ignorais que les homoculus pouvaient faire de l'alchimie, souffla Hawkeye en fixant les deux blonds qui ne se firent pas prier pour échanger des coups.

-Il faut croire que si, ou bien c'est une spécificité d'Envy, soupira Roy qui voyait difficilement comment s'en sortir.

Tous observèrent les deux Edward, se faisant mentalement une liste de vérification d'en l'espoir d'en trouver la faille.

-Les secours sont arrivés, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas lequel de nous est le bon, nargua à mi-voix Envy.

-Je leur fait confiance ils trouveront, avoua Edward.

Automail…Montait sur ressort…

-Ils en mettent du temps, je vais peux être pouvoir te tuer finalement.

Privilégie sa main droite… Langage…

-C'est un véritable casse-tête, soupira Falman.

-Un casse-tête. Merci Falman.

-De rien, enfin je crois.

-Edward ! appela Roy de manière à être entendu des deux. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Al ? sourit Mustang fière de sa trouvaille.

Si il ne se trompait pas, le vrai Edward allait faire surface.

-Il est mort, soupira Envy en jouant le jeu de la tristesse.

-Ça ! gronda Edward en balançant un coup de poing à Envy avec son bras métallique.

Mustang n'attendit pas d'avantage et enfila son gant droit avant de claquer des doigts, prêtant main forte à Edward. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange de brûler l'homoculus surtout que celui-ci avait encore l'apparence d'Edward. Heureusement Riza vient à son secours, tirant avec acharnement sur le garçon, tandis que Edward, le vrai, s'était écarté, légèrement fatigué par ce combat, pour laisser de l'espace aux deux militaires. Havoc arriva à ses côtés, l'air pensif.

-Juste au cas ou, la première phrase que je t'ai dis ?

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez par terre boss, sourit Edward en se rappelant de la fois ou Havoc était venu le récupérer chez Tuckers et qu'il était étalé de tout son long sur le parquet de la bibliothèque de l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, Alexander installait en travers sur son dos.

Le sous-lieutenant soupira, rassuré, avant d'aider Edward à se remettre debout. Ils observèrent Riza et Roy s'acharner sur Envy jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire leur attention plus loin. Le sable autour de la ville se soulevait étrangement, le vent s'était levé un peu plus tôt, rien de bien grave sauf que là, il semblait avoir prit en intensité.

-Colonel ! appela Edward faisant se retourner l'homme.

Edward montra l'horizon, faisant comprendre à Roy qu'il risquait de se prendre un retour de flamme, Mustang eut juste le temps de se plaquer au sol, emportant Riza avec lui avant que Edward ne tape des mains pour faire un dôme au-dessus d'eux puis un autre pour le reste de l'unité. Aucun ne se souciait de Envy, les tempêtes de sable étaient courantes à cette époque de l'année et ils ne souhaitaient pas particulièrement rester à découvert pendant l'une d'elles.

-On va attendre qu'elle passe, souffla Edward.

-Et les habitants ? interrogea Fuery.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ils ont l'habitude. Dans une dizaine de minutes on pourra sortir, rassura Edward en se massant l'épaule gauche.

-Un soucis ?

-Juste une crampe ou quelque chose dans ce style-là.

-J'espère que ça ira pour eux aussi, souffla Hugues.

Tous approuvèrent, Edward n'avait pas tellement pris le temps de vérifier que le dôme soit bien refermé sur Roy et Riza avant de claquer de nouveau des mains, l'urgence de la situation.

Ce fut sans doute les dix minutes les plus longues pour eux tous. Edward et les autres plaquèrent leurs oreilles contre la paroie, n'entendant plus le bruit du vent, l'alchimiste claqua des mains pour faire une ouverture, petite dans un premier temps, puis constatant que le danger était éloigné il l'agrandit avant d'en sortir et se diriger vers le dôme ou Riza et Roy étaient enfermés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza était allongée dans sa chambre, paisiblement endormie. Elle et le Général de brigade était ressorties du dôme avec quelques blessures, rien de bien grave, mais ces dernières nécessitaient tout de même des soins. En bas, Hugues était à la cuisine avec Breda tandis que Edward et Havoc montaient des plateaux repas contenant une bonne soupe bien chaude pour les deux malades.

-Tu choisis qui ? interrogea Edward une fois arrivé dans le couloir.

-Je te laisse Mustang, bien que je ne sois pas sur que Riza soit en meilleur forme, mais elle risque quoi, de me tuer avec son pistolet, je préfère ça que de me faire cramer, taquina Havoc dans un sourire.

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de laisser Havoc entrer dans la chambre de Riza tandis que lui se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir, vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mustang. Il y entra après avoir donné trois petits coups de pieds dans la porte.

-Le repas est servit, annonça Edward en posant le plateau repas sur la table de nuit.

-Qui a préparé ça ?

-Pas moi, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

Face au regard insistant de Roy, Edward souffla avant de répondre.

-Hugues et Breda. Riza étant dans le même état que toi, il ne reste pas grande monde qui sache cuisiner.

Roy opina avant de humer la soupe et commencer à manger.

-Oublie pas les médicaments, rappela Edward en désignant une boite posée à côté du verre d'eau.

-Rappelle moi qui est le plus vieux ici ?

-Je m'en fiche. Tu te soignes et puis basta. En plus c'est ma faute si Riza et toi vous …

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres furent happées par celle de son colonel.

-Arrête de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, conseilla en murmure Roy tout près des lèvres du plus jeune avant de le serrer entre ses bras.

-Mauvaise habitude, soupira Edward savourant l'étreinte.

Mustang soupira en serrant Edward plus fort encore.

-Tu devrais manger et prendre tes médicaments, sermonna à voix basse Edward.

-Laisse-moi me recharger, souffla Roy.

-Te rechar… commença Edward en levant la tête, constatant que Roy avait les yeux fermés et savourait pleinement cette étreinte, se rendant soudain compte que le gradé s'était endormit.

Une heure plus tard, quand Fuery monta pour voir ce qui retenait Edward malgré les cinq appels de Hugues pour le repas, il fut surprit de trouver Mustang endormit, mais plus encore de le voir serrant Edward contre lui. Le militaire préféra garder ça pour lui et déclara simplement que les deux s'était assoupis, taisant le fait qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alphonse dévala l'escalier en courant quand Pinacco l'appela pour lui dire que Edward était au téléphone.

-Grand frère comment vas tu ?

-Ça va, on a eut quelques soucis, rien de bien grave. On devrait rentrer à Central demain ou après-demain, annonça Edward.

-Tu sembles fatigué, constata Alphonse.

-La semaine a était longue, mais passons. Comment va à Resembool ?

-Rien ne change vraiment ici.

-Et avec Winry, comment ça ce passe ? interrogea, curieux l'aîné.

-Ben , c'est-à-dire que, bafouilla Alphonse.

-Allez raconte, taquina Edward.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, Alphonse s'assit au sol, descendant le combiné avec lui pour plus de confort pour pouvoir tous raconter à Edward.

-Alors, insista Edward.

-On s'est embrassés.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est génial ! Attend tu peux pas me dire ça comme ça. Raconte, comment ça c'est passé, voulu savoir Edward qui devenait une vraie fille quand il s'agissait de son frère.

Alphonse pensait que c'était l'éloignement qui faisait ça vu que lui était pareil avec Edward, mais Pinacco lui avait assuré une fois que c'était plus un truc de frères, et que l'éloignement n'y était pas forcement pour quelque chose. Le jeune homme repensa à cette journée.

 _/ Winry et lui étaient en train de travailler sur un automail, discutant de choses et d'autres._

 _-Il le faut pour quand déjà ?_

 _-La semaine prochaine, le treize je crois, réfléchit Winry. Mince, tu vas bientôt avoir un ans de plus !_

 _-Déjà ? On a perdu ce genre de chose avec Edward, ça nous a fait tout drôle de fêter les dix-huit d'Ed, se rappela Alphonse._

 _-Ce serait sympa de pouvoir t'organiser une fête pour le tien, si Edward est disponible, ce serait triste sans lui._

 _-Ça tombe pas en même temps que la fête des amoureux ?_

 _-Mince, souffla Winry. Rien n'empêche de faire ça en même temps._

 _-Mais toi, tu voudras peut être passer cette soirée avec Simon._

 _Alphonse avait remarqué que la blonde et le jeune homme étaient proches, Simon venait voir Winry une à deux fois par semaine, ils discutaient un certain temps, laissant Alphonse à l'écart malgré eux._

 _-Simon, c'est juste un ami, comme Ed, répondit avec un sourire la mécanicienne._

 _-Et moi ?_

 _Winry se stoppa dans son mouvement, fixant le bois de la table._

 _-Alphonse, je…_

 _Winry ne savait pas quoi dire. Alphonse observa la jeune fille, constatant qu'une légère rougeur s'était installée sur ses joues. Il se souvient d'une conversation échangée avec Havoc quand Edward était perdu dans Central quelques semaines plus tôt. « Une fille amoureuse rougit, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, cherche ses mots, n'importe qui peut s'en rendre compte. »_

 _Le jeune homme avait profité de ce rare moment de faiblesse de la part de la mécanicienne pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait sentit que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main si il voulait savoir ce que Winry pensait de lui. Il risquait quoi ? D'être rejeté par la blonde, il l'avait déjà été étant petit, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Au pire il n'aurait qu'à aller à Central pendant un moment pour leur laisser le temps de penser à autre chose avant de revenir à Resembool, ça serait peut être l'occasion d'aller voir Izumi et Sid. Dans ses pensées, Alphonse fit relever la tête de son amie d'enfance avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un, ignorant comment si prendre, mais il voulait tenter. /_

-Alors ? insista Edward, faisant revenir Alphonse au présent.

Le cadet lui répondit, en lui racontant tous ou presque.

-Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasma Edward une fois le récit finit.

-On ne l'a pas encore dit à Pinacco, ça fait un peu étrange quand même tu ne trouves pas.

-Pas tellement, avoua Edward.

-Et toi alors ? Cette mission.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de tout raconter ou presque, mettant sous silence son début de relation avec Mustang, il voulait en parler en face à face avec son frère, voulant voir sa réaction quand il lui dirait.

-Tu reviens quand à Ressembool ? interrogea Alphonse une fois leur conversation finit.

-Je vais essayer d'être là pour ton anniversaire.

-Tu n'as pas oublié.

-C'est pas parce que j'oublie le mien que je vais oublié le tien, déclara dans un rire Edward.

Alphonse rigola à son tour avant de se dire au revoir et raccrocher.

Edward soupira avant de quitter le café de Lior ou il avait passé l'appel. Il n'avait pas équipé l'auberge d'une ligne téléphonique, ne souhaitant pas être repéré par Envy et les autres à cause de la présence des câbles. En dehors du café, Havoc l'attendait avec un sac de commission, il en avait profié pour faire quelques achats pour leur dernier repas le soir et le lendemain midi, prenant aussi de quoi faire les sandwichs.

-Cette ville est quand même étrange, déclara Havoc.

-C'est-à-dire.

-Au Sud c'est le désert, alors qu'au Nord il y a des falaises et des roches à perte de vue.

-Oui, c'est ce qui fait son charme. La première fois que nous étions venus avec Alphonse on était passés par Payed. On a rencontrés Rose à cette boutique-là, indiqua Edward en montrant une bâtisse un peu plus loin, j'ai cassé leur radio d'ailleurs, se souvient avec nostalgie l'alchimiste.

-Vous en avez vécu des choses ensemble.

-Oui, mais tous ça me semble bien lointain maintenant.

Havoc tapa doucement dans le dos d'Edward avant qu'ils n'échangent un sourire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, vous vous en ferez d'autres, encouragea Havoc avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu as raison. Bon allons retrouver nos deux malades et les autres.

Le sous-lieutenant approuva d'un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne reprennent la direction de l'auberge.

Riza et Roy allaient mieux, le peu de blessures qu'ils avaient, avaient guérit, Roy continuait de tousser un peu à cause de la poussière qu'il avait respiré mais Riza était de nouveau sur pied. Hugues soupçonnait Roy de profiter de la situation pour flemmarder, ce qui bien sur n'était pas totalement faux, mais la raison était tout autre, Mustang profitait simplement du fait d'avoir Edward au petit soin pour lui. Enfermés dans la chambre, ils pouvaient discuter de plein de choses, apprenant d'avantage à se connaître, chacun installé bien sagement sur leur lit respectif. Roy aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement, Edward aussi, mais ils avaient un peu peur de se faire surprendre dans une position explicite par l'un des militaires qui les accompagnaient. Mustang avait confiance en son équipe et sa discrétion, mais il avait quelque peur de leur réaction, et plus encore de celle d'Edward.

-Vous n'avez rien oublié ? interrogea Riza en voyant Edward et Havoc arrivés.

-Non, j'ai profité que Ed soit au téléphone pour faire les courses, avoua le militaire.

Ils avaient prévu de faire des crêpes pour le soir, mais tous ignoraient comment Edward allait réagir si il voyait Havoc acheter du lait pour les dites crêpes.

-Merci, souffla Riza. Edward, Roy voulait te parler tout à l'heure mais tu étais déjà partit.

-Je monte le voir, déclara Edward en enlevant sa veste marron.

L'alchimiste avait hâte de quitter Lior ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir remettre ses vêtements habituels. Sa veste rouge commençait à lui manquer horriblement. Ils observèrent Edward monter à l'étage, une fois qu'ils furent surs que le jeune homme était dans la chambre, ils sortirent de quoi faire la pâte à crêpes. Riza leur raconta comment elle avait fait pour qu'il ne remarque pas la présence du liquide blanc quand Edward était venu dormir chez elle, les hommes en rigolèrent, cherchant tous à savoir pourquoi exactement Edward n'aimait pas le lait. Cela ne pouvait pas juste être à cause de sa provenance.

Quand deux heures plus tard Edward refit surface dans la cuisine en compagnie de Mustang, il ne fut pas surprit outre mesure de voir Riza assise à table avec Fuerry, Falman et Breda, disputant une partie de cartes tandis que Havoc et Hugues étaient gaiement en train de finir de faire les crêpes.

-C'était donc ça l'odeur.

-Ça nous a étonné que tu ne descendes pas avant boss, taquina Havoc.

-On avait des choses à régler, déclara Mustang.

-L'affaire Meylan ? interrogea Falman.

-Entre autre oui, confirma Mustang tandis que Edward s'était rapproché des cuisiniers pour les observer faire les crêpes.

Dans ses moment-là, Edward faisait penser à un enfants, émerveiller devant une simple cuissons de crêpes, Havoc et Hugues s'amusant à les faire sauter sous les yeux brillants d'étoiles d'Edward. C'était déconcertant de le voir ainsi. Comme si d'un coup il retournait en enfance. Dans ses moment-là, aussi rares soient-ils, la bombe humaine qu'était l'aîné des enfants Elric n'était plus visible, à la place il y avait un ado, presque adulte de dix-huit ans à qui une partie de son enfance avait été arraché à la minute même ou Trisha Elric était tombé malade, déversant sur le sol un plein panier de pomme fraîchement cueillis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau à la fin de la semaine ! tonna la voix de Lang.

Edward lui faisait face en ce début de journée, il avait passé la nuit dans le train en compagnie des autres militaires, dormant par à coup et avait tout juste eut le temps de passer à la laverie pour récupérer l'un de ses uniformes, avant de filer dans le bureau du général pour lui faire part de son retour de mission.

-Oui Général !

-Vous pouvez disposer, termina l'homme.

Edward salua son supérieur avant de quitter la pièce, soufflant une fois dans le couloir. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de Mustang ou il attrapa serviette et nécessaire de toilette sans prêter attention à ses collègues avant de ressortir pour prendre une douche dans la salle d'eau d'appoint du couloir. Comme toujours Edward savoura l'eau sur son corps avant de se sécher sommairement et remettre son uniforme. Il laissa ses cheveux libre, posant une serviette propre et sèche sur ses épaules afin que ceux-ci sèchent naturellement. L'alchimiste s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir, constatant malgré lui qu'ainsi vêtu et coiffé il ressemblait à Riza, pire à une fille ! Cette remarque le fit rire intérieurement avant qu'il ne raccroche correctement sa montre à sa ceinture après s'être assuré que c'était bien la sienne. Une fois présentable, Edward quitta la salle d'eau pour rejoindre ses collègues. Amstrong, Brosh et Ross avaient préparé un petit déjeuner juste pour eux et Edward savait que l'unité de Mustang l'avait attendu pour le repas, profitant également pour se doucher et commencer leur rapport même si seul celui d'Edward serait pris en compte, c'était son affaire après tout.

-Ben alors boss tu..., commença Havoc.

-Je sais Jean ! souffla Edward, bien trop fatigué pour entendre son collègue et ami dire ce que lui-même avait pensé devant son reflet quelques minutes plus tôt.

Riza l'observa s'asseoir sur une chaise au hasard avant de se lever et arriver derrière Ed, se saisir de sa serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux. L'alchimiste la remercia dans un souffle et c'est ainsi que le petit déjeuner commença. Breda et Amstrong discutaient de pâtisseries. Hugues montrait un tas de photo à Fuery, Brosh et Ross. Fuery et Falman parlaient radio et techniques d'espionnage. Havoc et Mustang discutaient techniques de combat avec Hawkeye qui était en train de faire la natte d'Edward. Ce dernier somnolait à moitié devant son café.

-Une fois le déjeuner finit, j'aurais deux trois trucs à te dire Edward, déclara Mustang entre deux bouchées de croissant.

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en approbation. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Brosh et Ross débarrassèrent la table, redonnant ainsi une forme convenable aux bureau tandis que les autres se remettaient au travail et que Edward suivait Roy dans son bureau. L'aîné ferma la porte avant d'enjoindre le Fullmetal à prendre place sur l'un des canapés.

-Tu as jusque quand pour ton rapport ?

-Vendredi, souffla Edward en se massant la tempe.

-On a commencé les nôtres, si tu veux tu pourras t'en servir comme base. En attendant j'ai une mission pour toi.

-Colonel, je… commença Edward.

-Tu vas t'allongé, coupa Roy, et me faire le plaisir de dormir au moins deux heures .

-Malgré tous le confort des canapés, je ne pense pas réussir a dormir.

-Un petit claquement devrait résoudre ce souci. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas être malade si tu continues comme ça. Alors dors ! ordonna Mustang.

Edward souffla pour la forme avant de se lever et déplacer un canapé dans un coin de la pièce avec l'aide du Général de Brigade, pour ensuite le changer en quelque chose de plus confortable. A peine dix minutes plus tard, quand Roy leva le nez de sa paperasse, il constata que le nabot dormait déjà.

-Quand est ce que tu vas apprendre à prendre soin de toi, souffla Roy.

Bien sûr Edward ne répondit pas, trop occupé à rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Quand deux heures plus tard, Hugues alla voir Roy, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Edward, celui-ci n'était pas non plus à son bureau et Riza lui avait dit en passant qu'il n'était pas sorti du bureau de Mustang.

-Ed n'est pas là ? interrogea Hugues à deux pas du bureau de son ami.

-Si, répondit Roy en lui montrant du doigt le coin dans lequel Edward était en train de dormir.

Maes observa Edward quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

-Il dort ou ce soir ?

-Pas chez Amstrong, ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois, informa Roy.

-Il pourrait venir à la maison, proposa Hugues.

-Non, répondit Edward de sa voix ensommeillée/ Je ne veux pas mettre Elysia et Gracia en danger, argumenta l'alchimiste.

Hugues et Mustang n'avaient pourtant pas parler fort mais Edward était ainsi, hormis à Resembool ou chez Riza, il avait du mal à bien dormir. Avant il y avait Alphonse pour veiller sur son sommeil, mais depuis que l'armure n'était plus auprès de lui, Edward avait apprit les joies de dormir d'un œil, l'esprit toujours en alerte.

-Ce sera chez moi alors, déclara Mustang, le menton dans les mains.

-Veinard, souffla Hugues de manière à ce que seul Roy l'entende.

Edward de son côté se leva, s'étira avant de remettre le canapé à sa place après lui avoir rendu sa forme d'origine.

-Je vais commencer mon rapport, souffla Edward. Merci pour la sieste, termina le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

En réalité Edward était aux anges, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Roy, en dehors du travail, ainsi il pourrait savoir si l'homme et lui serraient capable de se supporter mais aussi faire la part des choses entre vie privée et vie professionnelle. Edward se mit bien vite au travail, recevant avec joie les encouragements d'Havoc et le café offert par Breda. Bien vite le bureau d'Edward fut recouvert de feuilles et de livres en tout genre, lui laissant à peine la place pour écrire. Edward était ainsi, incapable de faire ses rapports correctement. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit entouré de livres pour vérifier une information ou approfondir une idée sur une quelconque hypothèse. Alphonse avait toujours admiré cette façon de procéder, d'autant plus qu'Edward avait une mémoire à toute épreuve. Il avait réussit l'exploit de mémoriser chaque livre et leur emplacement quand il était allé à Ramthyear dans la librairie d'Eckhart. Les autres militaires l'admiraient tant pour sa capacité à s'enfermer dans une bulle que celle à tout retenir y comprit les détails semblant sans importance, c'était pour ça qu'il mettait aussi longtemps à rédiger ses rapports, tout y était retranscrit, de la couleur de l'herbe aux personnes croisées en passant par le chant des oiseaux. Certains trouvaient cela ennuyeux mais quelques fois ce trop plein de détails avait eut son utilité, notamment pour tuer les homoculus la première fois.

Ce fut Riza qui sortit Edward de sa bulle en lui posant une main sur son épaule de chair au moment d'aller manger. Il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se lever et s'étirer, suivant par la suite la blonde jusqu'au réfectoire ou les autres les attendaient déjà installés à une table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward quitta le QG en compagnie de Roy, marchant côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement de celui-ci. Mustang lui expliquât vite fait les différents chemins pour arriver jusqu'à la bonne rue. Le gradé se stoppa devant un grand mur de pierre avant de taper un code à cinq chiffres sur le petit cadrant à côté de la porte en fer.

-Résidence protégée ?

-Il faut au moins ça, sourit Mustang.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de suivre l'homme à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva face à une grande bâtisse sur trois étages avec beaucoup de charme. Le bâtiment était sans aucun doute aussi grand que la villa Amstrong mais profitait à plus de monde. A première vue il y avait bien une dizaine de logements. Roy salua une vieille dame avant d'ouvrir la troisième porte, ils traversèrent le couloir pour atterrir dans une cour intérieure et entrer dans un deuxième bâtiment, celui-ci semblait plus luxueux, et c'était le cas. Mustang monta au premier étage avant d'ouvrir la porte de droite, rentrant ainsi dans son duplexe.

-Bienvenu à la maison, déclara le brun en refermant la porte derrière Edward, accrochant son manteau à la paterne.

Edward fit de même, défaisant ses chaussures d'un habituel coup de pieds sous les talons avant d'observer ce qui l'entourait, il se trouvait dans un vestibule comprenant une petit table sur laquelle reposait un téléphone ainsi qu'un petit carnet, et la paterne au pied de laquelle était posés les rangers militaires de Roy ainsi qu'un autre paire de chaussures plus classique.

-Suis moi, offrir Mustang.

Il guida Edward dans la pièce principale qui comprenait un coin bureau, mieux rangé que le bureau au QG, un coin salon avec deux canapés qui se faisaient face séparés d'une table basse en dessous desquels étaient disposés un tapis à l'allure moelleuse, deux bibliothèques remplies de livres en tout genre et pour finir un coin repas. Sur la droite on distinguait une porte menant à la salle de bain et une ouverture menant à la cuisine. Dans le fond de la pièce principale, Edward remarqua une grande baie vitrée à travers laquelle il put apercevoir une terrasse et dans le fond à droite, derrière le mur de la cuisine un escalier menant à l'étage. Roy le fit monter pour atterrir dans une mezzanine qui déversait sur deux chambres et une bibliothèque.

-Je te laisse t'installer, déclara Roy en ouvrant la porte de la première chambre. Nabot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

-Mais tu m'as dit que, commença Edward.

-Pas toi, lui ! déclara Roy en attrapant avec hargne une boule de poils blanche et crème dans sa main droite.

Edward l'observa lever un adorable chaton au niveau de son visage, la bestiole n'avait apparemment pas le droit de venir dans cette pièce ci, elle le savait car à peine Roy l'avait attrapé qu'elle s'était mise à ronronner bruyamment.

-Un chat ? Tu es pas plutôt chien ? Et puis c'est quoi ce prénom ? interrogea Edward en posant sa valise aux pieds du lit.

-Avant si, mais j'ai trouvé cette boule de poils sous la pluie devant la porte principale, blessée, je ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Après un passage chez le vétérinaire je l'ai soigné et finalement on s'est habitués l'un a l'autre.

-Et nabot c'est pour ? voulu savoir le jeune homme.

-C'est un Munchkin, un chat qui ne grandit pas, informa Mustang. Il a trois ans et demi. Le nom s'est imposé de lui-même dès le début, répondit Roy avec un sourire tandis qu'il prenait la bestiole entre ses bras avec plus de tendresse.

Edward garda pour lui le fait qu'à l'époque ou Roy avait trouvé Nabot, lui était en pleine recherche de la pierre philosophale et ne passait par conséquent pas souvent par le QG.

-Bon, je te laisse finir de t'installer, si tu veux prendre une douche n'hésite pas, je vais préparer le repas avant d'en prendre une, informa Roy en quittant la pièce après avoir sommairement expliquer à Edward ou trouver des coussins et des couvertures supplémentaires au cas ou.

Edward se mit à faire le lit, rajoutant une couverture et un oreiller, pour une fois qu'il pouvait prendre ses aises, autant en profiter, après quoi il décida de ranger le peu de vêtement qu'il avait dans la commode, disposant son manteau rouge sur la chaise par simple feignantise de descendre l'accrocher sur la paterne. Une fois bien installé, chose qui fut vite faite, il prépara de quoi se laver avant de descendre rejoindre Roy dans la cuisine. L'homme était en train de couper des légumes tandis que Nabot l'observait depuis la chaise sur laquelle il était installé.

-Bien installé ?

-Mieux qu'a certains endroits, confirma Edward. J'ai pris mes aises.

-Tu as bien fait. Je finis de préparer le repas, si tu veux prendre ta douche ou même un bain, ne te gêne pas, déclara Roy avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Edward opta pour une douche rapide, en ayant déjà prise une le matin, il n'était pas spécialement sale. Il en ressorti à peine dix minutes plus tard, ayant opté pour un pantalon et un débardeur en tenue, ne se voyant pas manger en short de nuit. Roy l'observa quelques instants avant d'éteindre le feu sous la poêle pour prendre à son tour la direction de la salle de bain. Edward se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé et fut bien vite rejoint par Nabot. Le chat sauta à côté de lui, humant sa main de chair à plusieurs reprise avant de doucement frotter sa tête contre celle-ci. Edward rigola de la méfiance de l'animal avant de lentement approcher sa main métallique. Nabot sembla se méfier au début, il observa cette étrange main avec de grand yeux avant de la renifler pour ensuite frotter sa tête avec plus de lenteur, sans doute se rendait-il compte qu'il y avait un risque de se coincer quelques poils dans toutes ses articulations de fer. Quand Roy sorti de la salle d'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Nabot pelotonner sur les genoux d'Edward qui caressait l'animal de sa main de chair tandis que l'automail était posé de manière à empêcher l'animal de glisser.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier, constata Roy.

-On dirait bien. Si je raconte ça à Al, ça va le faire rire.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Roy en prenant place à ces côté. Que j'ai un chat ou que celui-ci t'a adopté ?

-Les deux, affirma Edward dans un rire.

L'aîné savoura le rire chaud d'Edward, se rendant compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Edward rire autant. Depuis que Alphonse avait récupéré son corps, le jeune homme semblait plus détendu. Roy profita du relâchement d'Edward, il se mit à caresser lui aussi Nabot, savourant le doux ronronnements de l'animal, seul bruit à briser le silence de la pièce, mêlant ainsi la main d'Edward à la sienne. La cadet arrêta tout mouvement en constatant cela, et sembla comme figé. Mustang prit les chose en main et de sa main libre obligea Edward a tourner le visage vers lui avant de s'en approcher.

-Tu peux m'arrêter tu sais, murmura Roy.

-Je sais, affirma Edward sur le même ton.

Le gradé esquissa un sourire avant de combler l'espace, scellant ainsi leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser, remplis d'amour et de tant d'autres chose.s D'abord doux, celui-ci s'intensifia petit à petit, jusqu'au moment ou Roy demanda son droit de passage pour intensifier d'avantage le baiser. Edward finit par céder à la requête et découvrir un toute autre façon d'embrasser. La main de Roy restant au niveau de sa nuque tandis que celle d'Edward était parti au niveau de la taille de son ainé, leur autres main étant toujours poser et entrelacer sur Nabot qui continuait de ronronner.

-On devrait aller manger, souffla Roy en mettant fin au baiser.

-Mmh, répondit Edward qui n'avait rien contre continuer leur activité, d'autant plus que la boule de poils installée sur ses genoux lui servait de bouillotte.

Roy rigola franchement en voyant la tête d'Edward.

-Tu sais, Nabot ne va pas disparaître, et j'ai comme l'impression qui va se faire un plaisir de venir te tenir compagnie dans la nuit, taquina Roy.

-Sûr ?

-J'en mettrait ma main au feu, affirma le gradé.

Edward observa le chat, le gratifiant d'une dernière papouille au niveau des oreilles avant de le soulever et délicatement le poser sur le canapé tandis que lui partait en direction de la cuisine avec la ferme intention d'aider Roy à mettre le couvert. Le gradé apprécia le geste, ils mangèrent sans forcement parler avant que chacun ne monte se coucher une fois la vaisselle faite. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Edward fixa Roy, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ils s'étaient déjà retrouver tout les deux à différentes occasions mais seul sous le même toit, c'était nouveau depuis leur mise en couple. L'étaient-ils vraiment d'ailleurs ? Edward ne se souvenait pas que les choses aient été dites. Certes ils s'embrassaient, et Roy était définitivement très doué dans ce domaine, mais cela faisait-il d'eux un couple ? Ce fut Roy qui prit une fois encore les devant en sentant la prise de tête intérieur du cadet. Il se pencha doucement vers lui avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Roy avec un regard tendre.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Edward avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, laissant Roy en plan qui quelque part avait espéré un baisé plus long.

A peine le cadet eut fermé les volets et s'était installé confortablement sous les couvertures qu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir mollement au bout du lit, il se redressa pour voir Nabot remonter vers lui. Edward en sourit franchement, avant de caresser l'animal quand il arriva à sa portée. Le chat profita des papouilles quelques instants avant de s'installer contre le flanc de l'humain dans un bruyant bruit de ronronnement. Ce fut ainsi qu'Edward s'endormit, peu conscient du fait que Roy se faisait violent pour ne pas le rejoindre dans la chambre qu'il occupait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward était installé à son bureau, se grattant la tête depuis une bonne heure. Il avait beau retourner le problème sous tout les angles il ne savait pas comment rédiger son rapport sans faire mention de cette nuit là quand Al et lui avaient fait cette transmutation qui avait permit à Alphonse de retrouver son corps au détriment d'une partie de sa mémoire. Riza et les autres l'observaient, impuissants, ne sachant pas comment l'aider. Bien sur ils lui avaient fournit leur propre rapport, mais ils leur manquaient une partie de la mission, et c'était cette partie la qui causait autant de soucis à Edward actuellement. Hormis l'équipe de Mustang, et encore c'était vague pour certains, personne n'était au courant. Beaucoup pensaient que l'armure avait toujours abrité le corps d'Alphonse, les frères n'avaient jamais démentis, du coup personne ne fut vraiment surpris de voir enfin Alphonse après un passage éclair à l'hospital, l'excuse avait été que le nouveau traitement qu'il prenait avait bien fonctionné et qu'enfin l'armure était devenue inutile.

-Un soucis ? interrogea Roy en arrivant à côté d'Edward, posant un main sur son épaule avec un sourire compatissant.

-Je dois taire certaines informations mais le soucis est que ça pose soucis pour… , commença Edward.

-Je vois. Tu sais, il n'est fait mention nulle part des homoculus. Une fois que Bradley et les autres on était démasqués, il a était convenu que l'existence des homoculus et de ce qu'ils représenteraient ne serait pas approuvé par l'armée, déclara Roy.

-Donc Envy et les autres sont…

-Inconnus au bataillon, répondit Roy. Encore un soucis ?

-Du coup non. Ah si, Meylan, ça s'orthographie comment ?

Roy ne retint pas son rire et laissa Edward se replonger dans son rapport avec plus d'acharnement. Hugues entra dans la salle tandis que l'écho du rire de son ami raisonnait encore dans la pièce.

-Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir, répondit l'homme. Roy est, entama Hugues.

-Dans son bureau, répondit Riza en coupant court à la phrase du colonel.

-Merci. Au faite Ed, Gracia fait une tourte demain soir, ça te dis ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Edward sans lever le nez de son document.

Maes observa le jeune homme ainsi absorbé par son travail, sa veste d'uniforme posée sur le dos de la chaise. Hugues commençait à prendre l'habitude de voir Edward assit à ce bureau ou traînant dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de le voir partir en mission, pour tout le monde. Tout à ces pensées, Hugues entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et ami avant d'en fermer la porte.

-Tourte demain soir à la maison, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, voilà, c'est fait, entama Hugues en faisant se redresser Roy qui était en train de farfouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Et ensuite, comment çsa se passe la colocation avec, Maes laissa sa phrase en suspend tandis qu'il désignait la porte d'un signe de tête.

-Demain soir je peux pas, en plus Edward …

-Stop, Edward est prévenu et invité, donc pas d'excuses. Et pour la colocation ?

-Ça ce passe, répondit Roy en restant le plus vague possible.

Cela faisait deux nuits que Edward dormait chez Roy, deux nuits que l'homme se faisait violent pour ne pas rejoindre le jeune homme dans le lit qu'il occupait, et deux nuits que Nabot ne lui tenait pas compagnie.

-Tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ?

Trois coup furent entendu à la porte, sauvant Roy de se justifier ou d'approfondir la réponse.

-Il faudra bien, je n'en ai pas d'autres à te donner, déclara Roy. Entrez !

-Général de Brigade Mustang, Colonel Hugues, entama le soldat.

-Je vais vite m'y habituer, souffla Hugues à voix basse.

-Le Lieutenant Leifan n'a pas reçu vos dossiers à archiver. Il est justement en train de s'occuper de votre unité, il lui faudrait assez rapidement.

-Bien, je vais mettre mon unité sur le coup, nous lui auront donner tout ceci ce soir avant de quitter la caserne, affirma Mustang.

-Il aurait besoin aussi des rapports du Fullmetal, ceux qui sont en votre possession.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demandait ?

-Je l'ai fait, mais il ne m'a pas répondu, il n'a même pas levé la tête, déclara le soldat légèrement contrarié.

-Il n'a pas du vous entendre. Mais ne vous en faites pas on s'en charge, assura Hugues.

-Merci beaucoup.

Hugues et Mustang observèrent le soldat quitter la pièce en silence.

-C'est moi ou il avait la tête d'un chien apeuré ?

-Il avait la tête d'un chien apeuré, confirma Mustang, et quelque chose me dis que Edward n'y ait pas pour rien.

-Ça plus le fait qu'il ait du te faire face. Tu sais, l'un comme l'autre vous faites votre petit effet, surtout depuis la démonstration d'alchimie en mode combat lors de l'examen.

-C'est vrai que ça en a calmé plus d'un, confirma avec un sourire fier le Générale de Brigade.

-Pas mal ? Toute la caserne tu veux dire, confirma Hugues. Si il y en a qui avait encore dans l'idée qu'il pouvait vous attaquer l'un ou l'autre et s'en sortir indemne, je pense que ça lui est définitivement passé.

-Il y avait des gens assez fou ici pour espérer s'en sortir vivant ?

-Arrête d'être aussi arrogant Roy.

-Arrogant, je ne pense pas, réaliste par contre j'en suis sûr.

-Enfin je retrouve mon Roy ! s'exclama Maes avec un sourire avant de prendre son ami sous le coude pour lui frotter les cheveux affectueusement.

C'est justement ce moment là que choisit Riza pour entrer dans le bureau.

-Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir, souffla la blonde, laissant les deux hommes se reprendre avec un sourire.

-Riza, tu tombes bien, confirma Roy. Leifan veut la paperasse. Il faudrait faire du tri dans les tiroirs.

-Nous avons finit la paperasse en cours donc nous pouvons nous en occuper. Autre chose ?

-Edward s'en sort ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je viens, il faudrait agrandir son bureau.

-Agrandir son bureau ? interrogea Roy.

-Viens voir, enjoignit la femme.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de suivre Riza dans l'autre pièce. La il trouvèrent Edward installé au sol, des livres et des feuilles éparpillées tout autour de lui tandis que le bureau croulé lui aussi sous les livres et les documents divers.

-Je vois, souffla Roy.

Le gradé s'approcha du plus jeune, se penchant pour poser un main sur son épaule, depuis quelques temps il avait constaté que ce simple geste était bien plus efficace que des mots pour sortir Edward de sa bulle. Aussitôt le blond leva le nez de son tas de feuille pour regarder la main posée sur son épaule avant de remonter le long du bras pour ensuite fixer Roy. Il observa l'homme puis le désordre qu'il avait lui-même répendu dans le coin de la pièce autour de son bureau.

-Désolé, souffla Edward.

-Essaie de ranger un peu et je vais voir pour te trouver une étagère ou tu puisses stocker tout ça, déclara Roy.

L'alchimiste approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se lever avec la ferme intention de ranger au maximum. Il commença par faire plusieurs piles de livres, les disposant le plus soigneusement possible sur son bureau dans l'angle contre le mur avant de faire de même avec les papiers. Faisant des tas avant que Riza ne vienne lui donner une dizaine de trombones. Edward l'en remercia avant de s'en servir pour faire des petits tas qu'il rangea ensuite dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau jusqu'alors resté vide. Roy revient un trentaine de minutes plus tard suivit par Brosh et Ross qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir avec des planches et de quoi fixée celle-ci au mur.

-Merci mais j'aurais pu faire plus simple.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pas ramené le reste, répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Edward en sourit à son tour, guidant Roy pour qu'il place les planches correctement et les siennes le temps qu'il claque des mains et les fixe au mur.

-Merci du coup de main.

-C'est pas comme si ça avait prit du temps. Je te laisse finir ça, après faudra que tu aides pour tes dossier à archiver.

-Pas de soucis.

Roy se mit donc au travail, aidant le reste de son unité à faire le tri dans les différents tiroirs, sortant les dossiers les plus vieux, ne gardant que les dossiers de l'année passée et celle en court. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose comparé au dix années de documents stockés dans les différents tiroirs du bureau.

-L'avantage c'est qu'on devrait en récupérer un morceau, souffla Breda, ça serait vide sinon la dedans.

-J'ai jamais compris leur façon de faire le tri, déclara Havoc.

-Moi non plus, avoua Fuery. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il relise les rapports, en compare certains et nous rende ceux qui appartiennent uniquement aux unités pour les garder dans leur dossier ceux qui sont susceptibles d'intéresser les autres militaires.

-Comme si on avait du temps à perdre à lire les rapports militaires ou les rapports d'alchimistes, répondit Falman.

-Ça peut être utile des fois, répondit Edward.

-Certes, mais quand on voit la quantité de paperasses que ça peut faire, enchérit Havoc.

-Il est vrai qu'à part toi, je ne connais pas grand monde qui aime se perdre dans ses rayons la de la bibliothèque, affirma Riza. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous y avoir déjà vu Général ?

-J'ai du y mettre les pieds une à deux fois, depuis notre arriver ici, réfléchi Roy.

-C'est ce que je disais.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les dossiers étaient triés, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la partie « Edward ».

-Liore ? interrogea Havoc en tenant un dossier entre ses mains.

-Celui la j'aimerais bien le garder, répondit Edward. Du moins tant que je n'ai pas finis celui en court.

-Youth Weel ? questionna Falman.

-On archive, répondit Edward sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

-Dublith ? enchérit Riza.

-Archive aussi.

-Wispéria ? Interrogea Breda.

-Celui la est à moi techniquement, déclara Mustang.

-On archive, répliqua Edward avec un sourire.

-Café ? proposa Fuery en arrivant avec un plateau contenant juste le bon nombre de tasses.

-Merci, répondirent en chœur les autres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Resembool, Alphonse attendait, le regard fixé sur l'horloge. A l'étage, Winry était auprès de Pinacco avec le médecin. Quand neuf heures sonna, Alphonse composa le numéro de quartier général de Central City.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Edward Elric, s'il vous plaît, déclara Alphonse le plus calmement possible.

-C'est de la part de qui ? interrogea la standardiste.

-Alphonse, son petit frère, annonça le cadet des frères Elric.

-Bien, je vous fait patienter le temps de le contacter.

Alphonse attendit à peine trois minutes avant d'entendre la voix de son frère.

-Alphonse, il y a un souci ? interrogea Edward.

Edward était inquiet, il y avait de quoi, c'était rare qu'Alphonse appelle, encore plus à une heure aussi matinale. Nul doute que le jeune homme venait d'arriver dans les locaux.

-C'est Mamie…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

...

Ne pas taper l'auteur !

...

Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir publier la suite le 19 Aout.

Je dois faire face a un changement de bêta, je préfère donc lui laisser un peu de temps d'avance avec les corrections.

J'espère toutefois pouvoir respecter les délais;)


	16. Chapter 16

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : beaucoup trop de monde XD

Dédicace/note : Ce chapitre est principalement centrée sur les liens, que ce soit ceux entre Edward et Alphonse ou entre Roy et Edward, ou même avec les autres personnages.

Je dirais donc que c'est un chapitre assez doux bien qu'il commence assez mal pour ne rien spoiler.

Mais lisez-vous vraiment mes notes ? A vous de me le dire 😉

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 16

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Mamie va mal ! »

Cette phrase prononcée par Alphonse au travers du combiné résonna comme un écho dans la tête d'Edward. L'alchimiste en avait lâché le téléphone qui fut repris par Hugues, inquiet. Après un bref échange avec Alphonse, Maes prit les choses en main, allant trouver Roy pour qu'ils passent à l'appartement récupérer les affaires d'Edward et le conduire à la gare. Du trajet reliant l'appartement à la gare, Edward ne se souvient pas grand-chose, et c'est presque à regret que les deux militaires laissèrent Edward prendre le train, seul. Le blond avait passé la journée entière dans le train, mangeant à peine le sandwich qui était arrivé Letho sait comment dans son sac. Il arriva à la tombée de la nuit à Resembool, pestant contre la lenteur des trains tout en mettant son sac en place sur son épaule de métal avant de prendre la route pour rejoindre la maison de Pinacco. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant celle-ci qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tout le chemin en courant. Edward souffla pour reprendre contenance, avant de frapper brièvement à la porte pour l'ouvrir aussitôt.

-Edward ! s'étonna le médecin du village qui sortait de la cuisine avec un torchon dans les mains.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Winry et Alphonse sont avec elle, se contenta de répondre le médecin.

Edward approuva avant de monter à l'étage. Le médecin observa le jeune homme, il ne le voyait que rarement depuis son arrivée dans l'armée, pourtant il ne lui semblait pas changer. Edward avait toujours été plus mature que son âge et son titre d'alchimiste d'état n'avait étonné personne à l'époque. Aujourd'hui encore on ne pouvait faire mention d'alchimie sans évoquer le génie d'Edward et Resembool était devenu un petit village connu pour avoir vu grandir le Fullmetal Alchimist. Malheureusement pour les quelques personnes venant ici pour apercevoir un vestige de leur enfance, il ne restait rien des deux frères, rien hormis un tas de cendres et de planches brulées au sommet d'une colline sur la route qui raccordait le cimetière à la maison des Rockbell. Le docteur soupira, observant une dernière fois la pièce principale de la maison avant de la quitter, emportant avec lui sa trousse et son matériel. Pinacco Rockbell était entre de bonnes mains.

Edward posa sa valise dans la chambre d'Alphonse avant de prendre la direction de celle de Pinacco. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Winry et Alphonse au chevet de la vieille dame.

-Edward, souffla celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Tu ne comptais pas partir sans me voir, taquina Edward en essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

-Qui t'a fait venir ? Je vais bien…

-Mamie, souffla Winry.

La veille femme esquissa un sourire, heureuse de voir Edward et d'être ainsi entourer de ses trois « gamins ».

-ça fait un bail nabot.

-Tu peux parler vieille sorcière, enchérit Edward, démarrant ainsi les hostilités habituelles entre sa Mamie de cœur et lui.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans la chambre, ne souhaitant pas laisser Pinacco seule, de peur que malheur arrive. Après plusieurs parties de cartes, un souper copieux et une décharge de souvenirs en tout genre, ils finirent par tous se laisser bercer par Morphée, s'installant sur le parquet comme des enfants.

Winry fut la première à se réveiller, elle s'étira longuement, dormir par terre était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, doucement elle tapota l'épaule d'Alphonse pour qu'il se réveille à son tour avant de lui embrasser la joue. Alphonse réveillé, elle lui demanda de s'occuper d'Edward, réveiller ce dernier était un exercice un peu risqué suivant son humeur et Winry n'avait pas envie de se prendre un coup d'automail dés le matin. La jeune femme descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner et fut vite rejoint par les deux frères. Winry monta alors le plateau pour Pinacco avec la ferme intention de la réveiller et de l'obliger à manger quitte à lui donner comme à un enfant. Le cri d'effroi qui suivit l'arrivée de Winry dans la chambre de Pinacco sonna le début des jours de tristesse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre jours plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte de la maison Rockbell. Simon qui était venu avec sa mère et sa petite sœur pour soutenir Winry et les frères Elric en ces jours de deuil, alla ouvrir la porte.

-Que… entama le jeune homme en se retrouvant face à Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye et le reste de l'unité ou presque, Hugues, Amstrong, Broch, Ross et Falman étaient restés à Central.

-Nous sommes venu voir Edward et Alphonse Elric, ainsi que Winry Rockbell, annonça Riza.

-Ils sont en haut, ils finissent de se préparer, informa Simon.

-Nous pouvons les attendre ici ? interrogea Havoc.

-Bien sûr, entrez, offrir Simon en ouvrant plus grand la porte. La cérémonie est prévue pour dans une trentaine de minutes. Mais peut-être n'êtes-vous pas ici pour ça.

-Si, affirma Roy en s'installant sur une chaise avant de fixer le plafond.

Dans sa chambre, Edward finissait de fermer les boutons de sa chemise noire avec lenteur avant d'accrocher sa montre à gousset à sa ceinture et la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Il vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le petit miroir accroché sur le mur à côté de la porte en soufflant. Après quoi, il alla trouver Alphonse qui était lui aussi en train de finir de se préparer.

-Tu veux une veste ?offrit Alphonse en finissant de se coiffer.

-Non merci, avec l'automail je risque d'être à l'étroit et de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme je veux.

Le cadet approuva d'un signe de tête avant de fixer un cadre posé sur son bureau. Edward suivit son regard avant de s'approcher de l'objet et caresser tendrement le cadre du bout des doigts.

-ça va faire bizarre, souffla l'ainé.

-Oui, approuva Alphonse en reposant son peigne. Tu repars quand ?

-Déjà pressé que je reparte, taquina avec douceur Edward.

-Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là.

-T'inquiète, répondit Edward, et puis je ne suis pas sûr de retourner à Central.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'armée, l'alchimie, tout ça, Je n'ai pas l'impression que ma présence change les choses, déclara Edward l'air morose en quittant la pièce, Alphonse à ses côtés.

-Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu fais énormément. Souviens-toi de Rose, Keff, Lira, Sam et tous ceux que j'ai oublié, répondit Alphonse en descendant l'escalier pour arriver dans le couloir.

Edward ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Alphonse ouvrit la porte de la pièce principale et fut quelque peu surpris de voir les militaires sagement installés dans la pièce.

-Et pense à eux aussi, termina le plus jeune dans un souffle.

Edward releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baisser pour voir ses collègues. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pour finir par Roy. C'était dans cette pièce qu'il avait vu le colonel pour la première fois. Winry arriva dans la pièce, le regard baissé, aussitôt Alphonse alla vers elle, la serrant entre ses bras. La blonde avait tellement pleuré qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de larmes. Simon et sa mère se permirent de signaler l'heure, faisant ranger les deux poupées que la petite sœur avait prises pour s'occuper avant de quitter la maison. Ils prirent la direction du cimetière et comme une piqûre de rappel, ils passèrent devant ce qui avait été une charmante maison familiale avant d'être embraser par les deux frères. Alphonse comme Edward l'observèrent un instant avant de poursuivre la route.

La cérémonie commença, Winry s'était blottie entre les bras d'Alphonse tandis qu'Edward avait posé une main pleine de réconfort dans le dos de son amie d'enfance. Tout Resembool était venu dire au revoir à Pinacco Rockbell, mais pas que, parmi la foule, on distinguait Monsieur Dominique et d'autres habitants de Rush Valley qui affichaient fièrement leur automail, comme un hommage à la mécanicienne, même Edward avait abandonné ses gants pour laisser dévoiler sa main de métal. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier, voulant se montrer fort pour eux trois. Winry, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Alphonse pleurait le plus silencieusement qu'elle put tandis qu'Alphonse, sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille lui murmurait des mots de réconfort à voix basse.

-Tu devrais aller le soutenir, murmura Riza à Roy.

-Il sait que je suis là, un geste de lui et je le rejoins, il le sait, affirma Roy avec assurance.

Riza observa le Général de Brigade, aussi droit et fier qu'Edward. Oui le jeune homme savait que Roy était là, mais aucun signe de faiblesse n'eut lieu durant la cérémonie ni quand le caveau fut refermé. Plus tard, alors que le cimetière était presque vide, une partie des personnes étant dans la demeure Rockbell pour un repas en toute simplicité. Alphonse et Winry, après un dernier regard pour la tombe prirent la décision de rentrer également.

-Tu viens ? interrogea Alphonse.

-Je vous rejoins, répondit Edward avec un faible sourire.

Alphonse observa Edward, bien sûr celui-ci ne craquerait pas devant Winry, le cadet comprit que c'était à lui de soutenir un peu plus la jeune femme. Edward avait été un soutien pour eux deux depuis trois jours, il avait bien droit de se relâcher. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de voir Mustang, attendant un peu plus loin. La relation entre les deux alchimistes avait changé au fil des mois, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux désormais. Alphonse échangea un regard entendu avec l'homme, comme pour lui demander de prendre soin d'Edward.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as mis l'automail. Tu m'as dis que j'allais cracher mes tripes si je voulais être en état en un an au lieu de trois. Mais j'ai réussi. Après quoi j'ai filé à Central avec Alphonse et en revenant j'avais mon certificat d'Alchimiste, on a brûlé la maison et on est parti, pour revenir seulement quand j'avais besoin d'être réparer, rappela Edward en parlant seul à la tombe. Je regrette Mamie, murmura Edward. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus souvent pour prendre de tes nouvelles ou d'être passé quand on aurait pu, plutôt que de courir après cette fichue pierre.

Doucement Roy se rapprocha de l'alchimiste. Il retira son manteau pour le poser délicatement sur les épaules d'Edward. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire entre Roy et Edward, du moins pas à ce moment. Il laissa le jeune homme serrer d'avantage le manteau sur lui avant de doucement le prendre entre ses bras, observant la pierre tombale quelque instant, comme pour se souvenir de la vieille dame qu'il n'avait que peu connu et pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions, avant d'entrainer Edward plus loin, s'adossant contre un arbre le temps que l'alchimiste reprennent ses esprit et arrête de pleurer, car oui, à cet instant, nicher entre les bras de son supérieur, Edward pleurait. Mustang attendit patiemment que le plus jeune se calme avant de prendre la direction du retour. Près de la sortie, Edward tira doucement sur la manche de Roy.

-Un souci ?

Pour toute réponse Edward le tira vers la droite, Roy suivit le mouvement sans rien dire avant de se retrouver face à la tombe de Trisha Elric. Roy resta là à observer cette pierre tombale, Edward s'était agenouillé devant celle-ci et en silence il parlait à sa mère. Le militaire le laissa faire, se rendant compte que si Edward l'avait guidé jusque-là c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en personne d'autre, enfin si on omettait Alphonse et Winry. Cette marque de confiance fit plaisir à Roy qui sentit que bien plus se cachait dans ce geste si simple. Edward se releva au bout de quelques minutes, épousseta son pantalon et le bas du manteau de Roy avant de mettre celui-ci correctement, enfilant les manches de peur de voir le vêtement tomber de ses épaules. Edward s'était bien souvent demandé comment Roy faisait pour le garder sur ses épaules sans le faire tomber, il avait testé avec son propre manteau sans succès. Maintenant qu'il le portait, il constata que celui-ci semblait avoir était conçu pour être poser ainsi et non de manière normal.

-On rentre, souffla Edward.

-Je te suis, répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusque chez les Rockbell, constatant qu'à l'intérieur la pièce principale était éclairée et bruyante, il y avait sans doute encore beaucoup de monde. Edward et Roy rentrèrent dans la maison le plus discrètement possible pour tomber sur Monsieur Dominique et quelques autres personnes discutant de souvenirs et autres anecdotes en compagnie d'Alphonse et Winry.

-Colonel… enfin Général de Brigade, commença Alphonse en remarquant la présence de l'homme. Riza et le reste de votre équipe sont en train de s'installer à l'étage. Le seul souci c'est que vous n'étiez pas encore revenu quand on a fait la répartition des chambres, du coup… heu… Alphonse se tritura les doigts, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

-Alphonse, on n'a pas assez de chambre ici pour loger tout le monde, et encore moins de lit.

-J'ai résolu le problème des lits à la manière Elric, sourit Alphonse fière de lui, mais pour les chambres, Tu vas devoir partager avec le colonel, annonça Alphonse.

-Que… Edward se stoppa avant de souffler. Ok. Mais ta chambre à toi Al ?

-C'est Monsieur Dominique qui va l'occuper, il repart demain par le premier train, les autres ont trouvé où se loger pas loin, mais tout le monde est plein là du coup.

-T'inquiète, on ne va pas … l'aîné se mordit la langue, il avait failli dire « en mourir »… On va survivre, termina Edward dans un souffle avant de monter à l'étage, Mustang sur ses talons.

Le brun le suivit sans faire d'histoire, passant devant la pièce que Havoc, Fuery et Breda avaient transformée en dortoir avec l'aide d'Alphonse si on en jugeait par le cercle de transmutation encore tracé à la craie sur le sol, ça avait sans doute servi pour faire les lits. Puis il y avait Riza qui occupait la chambre en face, celle de Winry dans laquelle Alphonse et elle allaient dormir, celle d'Alphonse occupée par Monsieur Dominique et pour finir celle qu'Edward avait pris l'habitude d'occuper.

-C'est … commença Roy en entrant dans la pièce, lors de son dernier séjour à Resembool il ne s'était pas tellement attardé sur celle-ci.

-Petit je sais, souffla Edward. C'est l'une des chambres qui servent pour les opérés, Pinacco ne s'en sert que rarement, avant c'était plus grand, mais on a fait un mur pour que Alphonse ait sa chambre, du coup Mamie avait gardé la plus petite des deux au cas où, et j'ai fini par y prendre mes aises, souffla Edward en constatant que la pièce était largement en désordre.

Roy posa son sac une fois qu'Edward eu débarrassé la pile de vêtement présente sur la chaise, après quoi l'homme observa la pièce. Celle-ci était petite, à peine 10m², le lit était défait, le dernier tiroir de la commode laissait déborder un amas de vêtements, le dessus de celle-ci était rempli de carnets, livres et autres feuilles, tout comme le dessus de la table qui semblait servir de bureau. Et sur la table de nuit on apercevait un livre et une lampe légèrement bancale sans oublier le doudou posé dans un coin. Mustang se gratta la tête en se demandant pourquoi Edward laissait la pièce ainsi avant de l'apercevoir en train de ranger ses vêtements dans la commode, repliant correctement ceux du dernier tiroir afin de pouvoir refermer celui-ci.

-Et pour le lit ? interrogea Roy qui voyait difficilement où en mettre un deuxième, cela dit celui présent dans la pièce était suffisamment grand pour eux deux.

-Il n'y a que celui-ci, et, Edward se gratta la tête quelque peu gêné.

-On fera avec alors, sourit Roy, plus qu'enchanté par l'idée de passer la nuit dans le même lit qu'Edward, et puis ce n'est pas comme ci ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble, les circonstances étaient juste différentes. Tu viens manger un bout ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement faim, souffla Edward.

-Je m'en moque, viens manger, gronda faussement Roy.

Edward suivit le mouvement, croisant Riza et les autres qui venaient juste de sortir de leurs chambres provisoires. En bas, tous discutaient automail ou autres. Alphonse arriva à côté des militaires avec un plat rempli de mini sandwichs.

-On a fait au mieux avec ce qu'on avait.

-Ne t'en fait pas Alphonse, c'est très bien ainsi, sourit Riza.

Alphonse et Edward échangèrent un regard entendu, Winry discutait mécanique avec Monsieur Dominique, les militaires s'étaient déjà rapprochés de la petite troupe, ils pouvaient donc s'éclipser tranquillement dans la cuisine. Là, Edward ouvrit le placard pour en sortir un yaourt nature qu'il soupoudra de cassonade avant de s'asseoir sur le comptoir avec Alphonse qui lui tendit une cuillère. Ils commencèrent à manger leur yaourt comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits.

-Tu te rappelles quand on regardait Pinacco cuisiner.

-ça me semble loin. Cela dit on a eu beau la voir faire des centaines de fois j'ai jamais rien retenu à ce qu'elle tentait de nous apprendre sur le sujet, rigola Edward.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir goûté à tout ce qu'elle faisait, taquina Alphonse.

-Même la pâte à crêpes, enchaina l'alchimiste.

-Et ça malgré la quantité de lait présente dedans.

-Ce n'est pas humain tu sais.

-Ed, tu dis ça en mangeant un yaourt.

-Mais les yaourts ce n'est pas pareil, geignit Edward avec un sourire entendu.

La soirée s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit. Vers les deux heures du matin tous étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, Riza et Winry avaient fait un rapide passage sous la douche tandis que les hommes s'étaient eux aussi relayés pour la salle de bain, comme bien souvent Edward et Alphonse étaient rentrés dedans en même temps, continuant leur manie de se doucher en parlant. Edward arriva dans la chambre en short débardeur, sa serviette posée sur ses épaules, ses cheveux dégoulinants encore quelque peu dessus. Roy lui avait laissé tomber sa chemise et son pantalon qu'il était en train de soigneusement plier avant de les mettre sur le dos de la chaise. Edward se stoppa une fois la porte fermée, il avait déjà vu Roy sans son uniforme ou encore en chemise caleçon pour dormir, mais juste en caleçon c'était… intime. Oui c'était le mot qui convenait le mieux. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu avant de se reprendre.

-Je te laisse t'installer, je vais éteindre la lumière, annonça Edward en finissant de se sécher les cheveux pour accrocher la serviette sur la poignée de la fenêtre.

Roy s'installa dans le lit, se mettant côté mur, les mains derrière la tête.

-Tu comptes faire comme la dernière fois ?

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière. Une fois la chose faite il prit de l'élan avant de sauter pour atterrir à plat ventre sur le lit.

-Tu m'expliqueras cette manie un jour ?

-Parce qu'il faut une explication ? questionna Edward en tournant la tête vers Roy.

Il n'avait pas conscience qu'ils étaient si proche à ce moment-là. Roy allongé sous les couvertures, les bras derrière la tête et lui étalé de tout son long sur les couvertures, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller suite à son atterrissage forcé sur le matelas. Roy se redressa sur un coude pour fixer Edward avant de doucement caresser son visage de sa main gauche. Sous la douceur du geste Edward ferma les yeux avant de fixer à son tour Roy. La lune était pleine, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Comme au ralenti il vit Edward passer sous les couvertures avant de s'y nicher, après quoi Roy passa une main dans les cheveux détachés et encore un peu humide du blond, profitant de leur douceur et comprenant enfin pourquoi Riza semblait tant aimer les coiffer, la douceur de ceux-ci était presque criminelle.

-Ils sont doux, murmura Roy.

-On me l'a déjà dit, affirma Edward sur le même ton.

Roy observa Edward, laissa sa main dévier de ses cheveux à son cou pour ensuite lui relever le menton et approcher son visage de celui du jeune alchimiste.

-Roy, commença Edward.

-Oui ? interrogea l'homme sans se reculer, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du plus jeune.

-On est… Edward hésitait, dire ce genre de chose n'était jamais facile, alors quand en plus c'était une première, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant et que l'homme en face de vous vous dévore des yeux, tout devient de suite plus compliqué.

-En couple ? C'est ça ta question ?

Edward opina, les mots semblaient être restés bloquer dans sa gorge.

-Mmh, voyons voir. Si je fais ça, entame Roy en faisant basculer Edward sur le dos pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, les mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête. Est-ce qu'on est en couple ?

Edward fit non de la tête.

-Et maintenant ? interrogea l'homme en se penchant pour déposer une ribambelle de baisers de son cou à sa clavicule.

Edward ne dit mot, ne bougeant pas non plus mais le léger gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres parlait pour lui.

-Et là ? continua l'homme en passant une main sous le débardeur du plus jeune pour venir caresser du bout des doigts ses abdominaux.

Edward le fixait, les yeux mi-clos tandis que Roy l'observait plus en détails, la lueur de la lune donnant un éclat surhumain aux automails d'Edward et faisant naitre dans ses yeux une lueur encore inconnue pour le brun.

-Et là ?

Roy mentirait en disant que cela ne l'amusait pas, mais visiblement Edward n'avait rien contre, il semblait même en redemander. Il finit par sceller leurs lèvres, se collant d'avantage au plus jeune en se reposant sur son avant-bras gauche tandis que le droit continuait de caresser son torse. Edward passa un bras autour de son cou tandis que celui de métal partait timidement caresser le flanc de Roy. La main de Roy descendit quelque peu, titillant l'élastique du caleçon d'Edward avant de descendre d'avantage, caressant la cuisse du plus jeune avant de se placer au niveau de son genou bionique pour le remonter quelque peu et approfondir le contact de leurs deux corps. Seulement Roy avait oublié un détail, les petites ouvertures entre les pièces qui composaient le membre de métal pour permettre à son propriétaire de bouger à son aise, résultat il se coinça un doigt dans celle-ci. Roy cassa le baiser tout en retenant un juron assez fleuri de sortir de ses lèvres tandis qu'Edward redescendait sa jambe pour permettre au brun d'éloigner sa main de celui-ci.

-Désolé, souffla Edward.

-Je vais devoir m'y faire, je sens juste que ces fichus automails auront le dessus sur mes doigts et mes pulsions, rétorqua Roy.

Edward fixa son supérieur avant de repenser au nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était lui-même bloqué les doigts dans ceux-ci. A chaque fois, il repensait à Pinacco qui lui disait sans cesse de faire attention s'il ne voulait pas finir en armure. A cette pensée, Edward ne se retint plus et fondit en larmes sous l'étonnement de Mustang qui ne comprit pas. Il observa Edward se cacher le visage dans les mains par pudeur avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir, forçant Roy à faire de même. Les automails évidemment, c'était la vieille dame qui lui avait posé, il avait manqué de tact sur ce coup-ci. Le flamme alchimiste souffla avant de s'asseoir confortablement pour ensuite prendre de force Edward entre ses bras, l'asseyant entre ses jambes, l'entrainant de ce fait dans une étreinte possessive et pleine de soutien tandis que le blond continuait de laisser couler ses larmes entre ses mains. Roy attendit patiemment que celui-ci se soit quelque peu calmé avant de le forcer à retirer ses mains de devant son visage pour en écarter les mèches folles qui cachaient ses orbes dorées.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai des automails, fit remarquer Edward à voix basse.

-Non, mais je n'aurais pas dû les critiquer, répondit Roy en caressant son visage. Si on y réfléchit bien, sans eux je ne te t'aurais jamais rencontré, tu ne serais pas alchimiste d'état et on ne serait pas ici, dans ce lit, à cet instant.

-Tu les préfères à moi ? interrogea Edward avec sérieux.

-Non, pouffa Roy devant le sérieux du plus jeune. Mais je dois avouer que je les aime bien, avoua Mustang en embrassant le sommet du crâne d'Edward tandis que l'une de ses mains déposait des caresses aériennes au niveau de son cou pour descendre plus bas, allant titiller la frontière de l'automail au niveau de l'épaule. Leur éclat a toujours été fascinant à mes yeux, continua l'homme en prolongeant sa caresse sur l'automail. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu sentais avec tes automails aussi bien qu'avec tes autres membres, termina d'avouer le plus vieux en entremêlant leur doigts.

-C'est presque pareil, souffla Edward en observant leurs doigts ainsi mêlés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla en douceur, s'étirant comme un chat avant de tourner la tête vers la place vide à ses côtés, Roy n'était plus là, où était-il passé ? Edward se gratta la tête, passa la main sous son oreiller pour chercher après l'un de ses nombreux élastiques égarés là avant d'attacher ses cheveux en simple queue. Après quoi il enfila le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva dans la commode pour descendre dans l'espoir de trouver Roy dans la pièce commune. Il trouva le militaire dans la cuisine, installé devant le piano en train de faire chauffer une casserole de café et autre chose à l'odeur pas encore identifiée. Edward entra dans la pièce, constatant qu'à part la présence de Roy il n'y avait personne. Heureux de cette découverte, il s'installa sur le meuble à côté du piano, observant Roy qui retournait avec précaution une omelette et des tranches de bacon.

-Je me suis permis de préparer le petit déjeuner, déclara l'homme en posant une main sur la cuisse de chair d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? interrogea Edward en constatant que Roy n'avait pas levé le nez de sa préparation.

-Hormis l'automail ? interrogea Roy avec un sourire franc.

Edward aurait bien boudé si Roy n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour lui déposer un rapide mais non moins plaisant baiser sur les lèvres. Quand une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le reste de la maison s'était levé, ils furent plus ou moins surprit de voir Edward installé en tailleur sur le comptoir à côté de Roy qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, ou du moins le finir à en juger par la quantité de nourriture disposée sur la table.

-Monsieur Dominique est déjà parti ? interrogea Edward en se levant pour amener le dernier plat sur la table.

-Oui, le train partait pour cinq heures, lui et tous les autres ont dû repartir à cette même heure, informa Havoc qui avait croisé le mécanicien en partant soulager un besoin naturel quand celui-ci s'était levé.

-C'est très gentil à eux d'avoir fait le déplacement, déclara Winry.

La jeune fille semblait plus reposée que la veille, mais du côté d'Alphonse ce n'était pas le cas. Edward observa son frère, leurs regards se croisèrent et sans en dire plus ils se comprirent. Ils devaient parler. Leur repas fut de courte durée, ils quittèrent la table cinq minutes après le début du petit déjeuner pour monter s'habiller avant de partir prendre l'air allant marcher jusqu'à la rivière un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea le plus vieux en s'installant sur le sol.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir dis à Mamie pour Winry et moi, avoua Alphonse en faisant de même.

-Elle vous voyait tous les jours, je pense qu'elle s'en doutait, tenta de rassurer Edward.

-Mais j'aurais voulu lui dire.

-Je comprends, souffla l'aîné. Et entre vous deux, comment ça se passe ?

-Bien, enfin, on se connait depuis tout petit alors on n'a pas tellement besoin de se parler pour se connaitre. C'est plutôt physique du coup, termina le cadet en rougissant quelque peu.

-Je comprends. Vous aviez déjà…

-Non, coupa Alphonse, on a passé notre première nuit ensemble cette nuit, j'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient différentes mais bon, termina le plus jeune en faisant faire des ricochets à une pierre qu'il avait trouvé là.

-ça a au moins permis à tout le monde de savoir pour vous deux.

-Tu crois que, commença le jeune mécanicien.

-Al, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, tout le monde, bien que fatigué, vous a vu rentrer ensemble dans la chambre de Winry et Monsieur Dominique dans la tienne. Etant donné que Mustang a partagé ma chambre, je pense que tous ont compris que vous étiez ensemble.

-Mince, je…on, bafouilla Alphonse.

Edward tapa délicatement l'épaule de son frère dans un rire avant de faire également ricocher une pierre.

-Vous n'aviez pas la tête à ça, personne ne t'en voudra. Et la maison ? Vous allez vous en sortir sans Pinacco ?

-On devrait y arriver, mais je pense que les débuts vont être compliqués. Winry a parlé d'aller vivre ailleurs pendant quelque temps mais on ne sait pas où.

-Pourquoi pas chez nous ?

-Edward il ne reste rien de la maison, rappela Alphonse.

-Mais le terrain nous appartient. Parmi les papiers que tu as ramenés dans les cartons du grenier, il y avait les titres de propriété. On pourrait peut-être voir pour reconstruire quelque chose dessus, pas au même endroit mais sur le terrain.

Alphonse regarda Edward, étonné mais ravi par la proposition.

-Tu y penses depuis longtemps ?

-Un certains temps, avoua Edward. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant ça ne nous couterait pas cher, une craie et un peu de bois et le tour sera joué. Et puis les chambres chez Pinacco pourraient servir pour les voyageurs de passage ou les malades.

-On en discutera avec Winry.

Un silence s'installèrent entre les deux frères durant lequel ils continuèrent de faire des ricochets.

-Et entre Mustang et toi ? interrogea d'un coup Alphonse.

Edward stoppa son mouvement, devait-il dire à son frère pour Roy et lui ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Au point où ils en étaient, autant avouer. Et puis les choses avaient été dit la vieille, Edward était désormais sûr des sentiments de Roy à son encontre, il l'avait encore prouvé le matin même avec ses petits gestes anodins mais remplis d'amour.

-Alphonse, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, souffla Edward.

-Je t'écoute, déclara le concerné en se tournant vers son homologue.

-Mustang… Roy, se reprit Edward, Roy et moi on est … mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, cette fois encore ils semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

-En couple ? interrogea Alphonse face au mutisme soudain d'Edward. Tu sais, si nous avec Winry on n'a pas été discret hier, je te retourne le compliment.

Edward se tourna vers le cadet, surprit par la réaction de celui-ci.

-ça ne me choque pas, il y a toujours eu quelque chose de bizarre dans votre relation. J'en ai discuté avec Havoc lors de l'une de mes visites, même lui le dit que Roy remuerait ciel et terre pour te venir en aide, à toi plus qu'à quiconque, on ne fait pas ça pour une personne lambda.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-Tu voudrais que je m'énerve ? ça ne servirait à rien. On n'a plus que nous et puis tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, termina Alphonse en se levant pour ensuite s'étirer. Pas trop rouillé ?

-Rouillé ? Attends voir, répliqua Edward en se levant également.

S'en suivit un combat entre les deux frères, si semblable et tellement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient eu à maintes reprises sur cette même rive à l'époque où Alphonse était en armure.

-C'est la première fois qu'ils se battent depuis que Al a retrouvé son corps, déclara Winry une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand elle et les militaires étaient venus chercher après les garçons et s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers le fleuve.

-Il y a un lien fort entre eux, affirma Roy.

-Oui, c'est logique vu ce qu'ils ont traversé, termina Havoc.

Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait brisé ce moment, ils attendirent patiemment que le combat fut fini sur une victoire d'Edward.

-Alors, qui est rouillé ! taquina Edward.

-Je peux toujours te jeter à l'eau !

-Tu oserais faire ça ?

-Non, affirma Alphonse en levant son bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu te souviens ? interrogea Edward en faisant de même.

-Oui, confirma le jeune homme en faisant s'entrechoquer sa main de chair avec celle de métal de son frère.

Un peu plus loin, Roy et les autres observèrent les deux frères, heureux de les voir toujours aussi complice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Où sont-ils ? gronda la voix du général Leifan.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? questionna Hugues en arrivant dans le bureau.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Il y a eu une sorte d'épidémie dans l'unité du général de brigade Mustang, la gastro, annonça Hugues fier de sa trouvaille. Je suis passé voir Roy hier soir, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Il était assis sur les toilettes avec une cuvette entre les jambes, ça sortait par en haut et par en bas, croyez-moi ce n'est pas joli, défendit Hugues.

-Qui d'autre est touché par cette épidémie ?

-Le lieutenant Hawkeye, ainsi que Havoc, Breda et Fuery.

-Et le Fullmetal ?

-Retourner à Resembool, sa grand-mère est décédée en début de semaine.

-Je veux les voir dès leur retour ! gronda l'homme avant de congédier Hugues.

Le militaire sortit du bureau après un salut, attendant d'être de retour dans son bureau pour sourire franchement.

-Que voulait le général ? questionna Amstrong.

-Savoir où ils étaient tous passés. Roy va m'en devoir une belle sur ce coup là, affirma avec un sourire Hugues.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy arriva dans la chambre d'Edward après sa douche, la lumière de la table de nuit éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le général de bridage sourit en voyant Edward déjà endormi côté mur, la tête nichée dans l'oreiller de Roy, et déjà en vrac. L'ainé s'approcha du lit avant de se glisser entre les draps, savourant la chaleur de ceux-ci avant de sentir Edward se rapprocher de lui dans son sommeil. Il éteignit la lumière avant de passer un bras autour de corps d'Edward pour le garder contre lui, profitant de se doux contact et de la tête d'Edward qui était venue se poser sur son épaule avec un soupir de satisfaction non dissimulé. Alors que Roy se sentait lentement partir entre les bras de Morphée, il entendit Edward gémir avant de le sentir s'agripper à lui. Roy tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, constatant que celui-ci était en sueur, lentement, il secoua le jeune homme pour le faire sortir de ce qui ressemblait fort à un cauchemar. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour ouvrir de grands yeux, apeuré. A peine réveillé, Edward s'assis sur le lit, repliant ses jambes contre son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras pour y nicher ensuite sa tête. Roy le regarda faire, se souvenant qu'il l'avait déjà vu ainsi quelque temps auparavant quand il était venu l'aider à New Optain cet hiver. Cette nuit-là, Roy avait regardé la scène sans bouger, ne sachant pas comment faire, mais ce soir, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Edward ainsi. Il s'assit à son tour, passant ses jambes autour d'Edward avant de l'entourer de ses bras et coller son torse contre son dos. Il sentit Edward bouger quelque peu, relevant sa tête pour venir la nicher dans le cou de son supérieur et amant. Mustang embrassa son front avant de lentement lui caresser le bras gauche dans un mouvement plein de réconfort.

-Ed, je ne te demande pas de me parler tout de suite, murmura Roy tout prêt de l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais sache que le jour où tu voudras en discuter, je serais là.

-Merci, souffla Edward.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Edward s'était rendormi, pelotonné entre les bras de Roy. Ce dernier ne cessait de se demander ce qui pouvait mettre le plus jeune dans un tel état. Lui qui pensait tout connaitre d'Edward avait encore plein de chose à apprendre sur celui-ci.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain matin, le train quittait Resembool, direction Central avec à son bord Riza, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Mustang et Elric. Sur le quai, Winry et Alphonse faisaient de grands signes d'au revoir, les remerciant encore une fois pour leur soutien. Alphonse observa son frère et Mustang, constatant que ceux-ci gardaient leur distance en présence des autres, se pourrait-il qu'ils ne soient pas au courant ? Comment agissaient-ils au travail ? Cette relation était-elle tolérée au sein de l'armée ? Autant de chose à laquelle Alphonse n'avait pas pensé jusque-là.

-Je t'appellerais, lui avait promis Edward avant de monter dans le train.

Alphonse savait que son frère le ferait, ils avaient encore bien des choses à se raconter, et leurs petites conversations dans la salle de bain ne duraient jamais assez longtemps pour parler de tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps. Au fond de lui, le plus jeune des enfants Elric en venait presque à regretter de ne plus être en armure.

Dans le train, Edward installé côté fenêtre observait déjà le paysage avec l'expression nostalgique de l'enfant qui quitte son pays pour une durée trop longue. Roy installé en face de lui, l'observa avant de se mettre à son tour à regarder le paysage plat et vert de la campagne aux alentours de Resembool. Dans quelques kilomètres ceux-ci seraient remplacés par de la terre et des constructions, changeant petits à petits jusqu'à leur arrivée à Central.

-ça donne presque envie de quitter la folie de la ville pour venir se perdre à la campagne, souffla Havoc.

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, le calme et l'air frais, on n'a pas tellement ça en ville, confirma Breda.

-Même à East City, affirma Fuery.

-ça a dû te faire drôle quand tu as débarqué dans l'armée boss.

-Pas tellement. On avait été à Dublith pendant un certain temps avant que je vienne passer mon examen. Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup revenir ici, c'est, Edward souffla cherchant ses mots. Ici c'est chez moi, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Tous l'observèrent comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là. Edward était né et avait grandi à Resembool, c'était ici qu'il avait appris l'alchimie, tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui venait de cette campagne.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'être partis ? interrogea Riza.

-Non, affirma Edward. J'ai trouvé une famille en entrant dans l'armée, confia l'alchimiste.

Mustang tourna la tête vers Edward, contemplant son sourire franc et sincère. Tous savait que l'unité de Mustang avait cette étrange ambiance familiale qui lui était propre mais entendre Edward qualifier celle-ci de famille, dire ses mots que tous pensait sans oser les prononcer, rendait la chose plus officielle.

Le trajet se poursuivit entre conversation, parties de cartes que Havoc avait sorti de Letho sait où et repas. Winry avait préparé les sandwichs avec l'aide de Riza et plus étonnant encore Roy qui avait tenu à aider un minimum. Pendant qu'ils faisaient ça, Havoc et Breda coupaient du bois pour aider Alphonse qui avait avoué ne pas en avoir réellement le temps. Le trajet sembla plus court que d'ordinaire pour les militaires qui furent accueillis par Hugues à leur arrivée en gare.

-Vous mangez à la maison ?

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai plus envie de retrouver mon lit qu'autre chose, confia Havoc. Merci pour l'invitation.

-Au plaisir, confirma Maes. Riza ?

-Non merci, Black doit m'attendre, informa Riza en prenant congé à son tour.

\- Fuery ? Breda ?

-Si on n'est pas rentrée d'ici une demi-heure on sera bon pour un blâme.

-Surtout que vous n'avez pas prévenu, souffla Roy. A demain, salua le militaire.

-A demain Général de Brigade, répondirent les deux militaires avec un rapide sourire.

-Et vous deux ? questionna Hugues en se tournant vers Edward et Roy.

-Je ne dis pas non. Edward ?

-ça me va, confirma Edward en s'étirant.

Les trajets en train manquaient cruellement de confort, c'est pour ça qu'Edward préférait les faire de nuit, ainsi il pouvait dormir en transmutant quelque peu les bancs pour avoir plus de confort. Hugues et Roy le regardèrent s'étirer longuement avant de finalement prendre la direction de chez Hugues. Ils furent accueillis par Gracia et Elysia qui sauta dans les bras d'Edward qui eut bien du mal à reste debout sous l'assaut.

-Elysia, ce ne sont pas des manières, gronda Gracia.

-ça faisait longtemps tonton Edward, s'enjoua la petite sans pour autant écouter sa mère.

-Désolé, j'essaierais de venir plus souvent, confessa Edward.

Roy et le couple Hugues observèrent la scène avec un sourire, ravis de voir Edward tout sourire avec Elysia dans ses bras souriant autant si ce n'est plus que le jeune alchimiste.

-Si vous voulez prendre une douche rapide avant de repas, offrir Gracia.

-Merci, mais je ne pense pas trainer de trop ce soir. Je prendrais une douche en rentrant, répondit Roy. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas eu d'ennui suite à notre absence ? questionna Roy en s'adressant à son ami.

-Ben, bafouilla Maes. C'est-à-dire que.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? questionna Mustang en s'attendant déjà au pire.

-Disons juste que si on te demande, toi et les autres avez eu la gastro.

-Tu n'as pas osé ? souffla Roy en se passant un main sur le front.

-J'ai rien trouvé de mieux, désolé, confessa le colonel.

-Bref, le principal c'est qu'il y ait cru, soupira Roy.

-Exactement, confirma Hugues avec un sourire. Je vous laisse, je vais me doucher. Edward tu voudras y aller ?

-Non merci, je vais attendre d'être rentré, refusa poliment le plus jeune.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit Hugues en embrassant la joue de Gracia avant de quitter la pièce pour filer sous la douche.

Edward et Elysia aidèrent Gracia à mettre la table tandis que Roy surveillait les plats. Une fois que Maes fut sorti de la douche à peine cinq minutes plus tard ils s'installèrent à table.

La soirée était passée vite et aux alentours de dix heures, Roy et Edward prirent congé pour rentrer chez le gradé.

-Je vais devoir me méfier d'Elysia, soupira Roy en retirant ses chaussures une fois de retour à l'appartement.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Edward en accrochant sa veste.

-Elle ne t'a pas lâché de la soirée.

-Tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'une enfant de six ans ?! s'étonna Edward à qui l'idée de rendre jaloux Roy ne déplaisait pas.

-Pourquoi pas, bougonna Roy en accrochant sa veste à son tour.

-La différence d'âge ! répliqua Edward avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

Roy l'observa en souriant.

-Tu es sûr que c'est un argument recevable ? questionna l'homme en s'approchant du cadet avec une lueur étrange dans le regard tout en souriant.

-Je, bafouilla Edward.

-Tu ? interrogea dans un souffla Roy en arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Edward.

Le Fullmetal était bloqué entre le mur à côté de la porte et le corps de Roy qui avait plaqué l'une de ses mains sur le mur à côté de la tête d'Edward tandis que de l'autre il relevait le menton de l'alchimiste.

-Alors, insista Roy.

-Je n'aime pas Elysia, répondit Edward en fixant Roy.

L'homme sourit plus franchement, murmurant un « j'espère bien » contre les lèvres d'Edward avant de les sceller dans un baiser empli de tendresse, de passion et d'amour. A bout de souffle ils finirent par rompre le contact. Edward laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Roy, reprenant son souffle tandis que le plus vieux embrassait le sommet de son crâne.

-Je dors où ce soir ? questionna Edward timidement, cachant la rougeur de ses joues dans le col de la chemise de Roy.

-Où veux-tu dormir ? interrogea Roy.

Edward ne répondit pas. Une part de lui voulait dormir avec Roy, sentir ses bras l'entourer être réveiller par ses baisers mais une autre part de lui avait peur de tout ça et voulait rester recroqueviller sous la couette avec pour seule compagnie Nabot. Le chat était d'ailleurs en ce moment même assis dans l'ouverture de la porte et fixait le couple de ses grands yeux verts-jaune. Roy sentit la bataille intérieure qui avait lieu chez Edward, doucement, il lui caressa le dos avant de se redresser.

-Va prendre ta douche, on verra ça quand tu seras sorti, offrit Roy avec un sourire.

Edward approuva avant de quitter les bras de Mustang pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, au passage il gratifia Nabot d'une caresse sur la tête. Le Général de Brigade attrapa leurs valises et sacs avant de les amener dans le salon, les posant sur le canapé pour ensuite prendre sa pile de courriers en s'asseyant à son bureau. A peine était-il installé que Nabot lui sauta sur les genoux et se mit à ronronner bruyamment, réclama sa dose de caresses en retard. Roy céda à la requête tout en ouvrant ses courriers, commençant déjà à les classer en deux piles. Quand Edward sortit de la salle d'eau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Roy avait fini de s'occuper du courrier en retard et continuait de caresser Nabot qui dormait à moitié sur ses genoux.

-La place est chaude, j'ai mis le radiateur en marche, il faisait un peu froid, confessa Edward.

-Tu as bien fait, confirma Roy en se levant après avoir déposé Nabot en douceur sur le sol.

Le flamme alchimiste prit la direction de la douche à son tour, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward en passant à son niveau, se gardant bien de lui dire qu'il l'attendait en haut. Il voulait que le jeune alchimiste reste libre de ses choix et ne pas forcément lui imposer cette intimité. Edward était novice dans ce domaine, il lui avait avoué à demi-mot, et Roy ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait que le jeune homme prenne le temps de découvrir, de savourer et de profiter de cette relation à son rythme, quitte à ce que le grade se retrouve frustré. Il repensa à ses deux nuits passées ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos, entre les larmes après l'enterrement de la vieille femme et celle de la nuit passée suite aux cauchemars, Roy n'avait pas vraiment eu son quota de sommeil, pourtant il était prêt à toutes les passer ainsi. Après tout, il avait eu pour lui tout seul Edward, le serrant entre ses bras, l'embrassant, le câlinant… L'homme souffla en s'entendant penser, nul doute que si Hugues était dans sa tête à ce moment précis il se moquerait de lui. Il se mettait à faire dans la guimauve, mais quand il s'agissait d'Edward tout devenait différent. Roy ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Cette envie de le garder pour lui, de le protéger, de veiller à son bonheur. Jamais, avec aucune femme, il n'avait agi comme il agissait avec Edward. Cela dit, Edward n'était pas une femme, et ce n'était pas non plus n'importe qui.

Roy savoura l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps et détendait ses muscles avant de se rincer pour sortir de la cabine de douche. Il observa la baignoire, se disant que celle-ci ne servait pas beaucoup et que peut-être il pourrait gagner de la place dans la pièce en l'enlevant, cela dit la salle de bain avait déjà une taille plus que raisonnable. Il soupira avant de se sécher, se préparant pour la nuit avant de sortir de la pièce, éteignant les lumières pour monter se coucher. Une fois sur le palier, il tourna la tête vers la chambre d'ami, la porte était fermée et la lumière éteinte, Edward devait sans doute dormir. Il soupira avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Sans grand étonnement il trouva Nabot roulé en boule au milieu du lit mais le Munchkin était pas seul, couché sur le côté, la main droite pliée sous l'oreiller et la gauche au-dessus des couvertures caressant le ventre du chat, Edward dormait. Roy resta interdit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il finit par rentrer à son tour sous les draps, se mettant sur le côté dans une position similaire à celle d'Edward pour faire face au jeune homme. Leurs mains se frôlèrent tandis que Nabot ronronnait sous l'assaut de caresses dont il était victime.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

. . .

Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?


	17. Chapter 17

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autre parce qu'il risque d'il y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Manon

Dédicace/note : Ce chapitre est plein de retrouvailles, que se soit avec des persos déjà croisés dans la fic ou bien des persos de l'animé. Vous en souviendrez-vous aussi bien que notre Nabot ?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 17

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward et Roy marchaient tranquillement dans l'établissement, se dirigeant vers le bureau du plus vieux après avoir été rendre une pile de livres à Schieska.

-Général Mustang.

Edward se tourna, étonné, vers le soldat qui avait appelé le « général Mustang »

-Heu… vous êtes monté en grade aussi vite ? taquina Edward.

-Non, souffla Roy qui fixait un homme de dos devant eux.

Edward regarda dans la même direction que son supérieur, mais ne vit qu'un homme et une femme, en tenue militaire, discutant avec le jeune soldat qui avait réclamé le « général ». Le soldat portait une pile de paperasses, il avait visiblement finit avec le général car il se dirigea vers Roy et Edward.

-Général de brigade Mustang, Commandant Elric, j'ai un dossier pour vous, informa l'homme en leur donnant à chacun une chemise crème avec un certain nombre de feuilles.

-C'est pour hier je suppose, souffla Edward.

Le soldat ne dit mot, se contentant d'affirmer d'un signe de tête.

-Si tu étais plus présent aussi, tu n'aurais pas du travail en retard, fit remarquer Roy.

-C'est quoi votre excuse à vous ? taquina en retour Edward.

Roy souffla, Edward avait raison, l'excuse était valable pour lui mais pour Roy c'était irrecevable.

-Disons que j'ai été beaucoup occupé ces derniers temps.

Edward affirma d'un signe de tête, se souvenant de la semaine passée, tandis que lui était partit à Resembool pour des raisons familiale, Roy et une partie de son unité s'étaient fait portés malades pour le soutenir durant l'enterrement de Pinacco.

-Général de brigade, commença le général. J'aurais aimé être tenu au courant.

Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer à la place de Mustang, signalant que cela ne concernait personne d'autre que le flamme alchimiste et ses subordonnés, mais Roy l'arrêta d'un signe de main, il connaissait suffisamment Edward pour en venir à deviner à l'avance ses réactions.

-Edward, je te présente le général Geoffroy Mustang et sa secrétaire, Vanessa Mustang.

-Mustang, souffla Edward qui faisait aller son regard de Roy aux deux autres.

-Mes parents, affirma Roy avec un sourire contrit.

Edward dut se reprendre pour ne pas ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il observa brièvement les deux militaires, certes il y avait comme une ressemblance au niveau des cheveux et des yeux mais hormis ça, il ne trouvait rien. Pas la même façon de se tenir, le teint plus pâle, un air encore plus supérieur que celui de Roy sans oublier ce regard froid, comme si Edward et Roy n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une pelure de pomme qui trainait là.

-En effet. Je peux remarquer que tu gères très bien tes subordonnés. Cela dit, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que le Fullmetal Alchimiste soit sous tes ordres, quand on voit le laisser aller de celui-ci. Venir au QG en vêtement civil, répliqua l'homme.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Edward est rentré très tôt dans nos rangs, il n'y avait pas encore d'uniforme à sa taille. A signaler également qu'il a plus de réussite en mission que n'importe qu'elle autre de mes alchimistes, moi y comprit. Et pour finir, il ne fait que passer pour rendre son rapport avant de retourner en mission, justifia Roy.

Edward observa le colonel (il n'était pas prêt de l'appeler général de brigade) étonné de le voir prendre sa défense ainsi, devant ses parents qui plus est. L'homme observa Roy, le fixant avec insistance, espérant sans doute faire détourner le regard de celui ci mais il n'en fut rien. Mustang soutient le regard de son père, faisant se demander à Edward comment il faisait.

-Je compte sur ta présence fin mars, termina le général en prenant congés, suivit de prêt par sa femme qui n'avait rien dis durant la durée de l'échange ni après.

Roy n'eut pas besoin de répondre, il resta sur place attendant que le couple soit loin pour souffler.

-Je pensais que les relations entre militaires n'étaient pas tolérées ?

-En effet, ma mère n'est pas sous le régime de l'armée, c'est un peu comme toi, tu es militaire sans l'être, répondit Roy.

-Donc, Edward fixa Roy en faisant aller et venir son index de l'un à l'autre, comme pour exprimer une idée qui refusait de sortir de ses lèvres.

-Oui, ça ne dérange pas outre mesure, soupira Roy avec un sourire en comprenant les pensées du jeune homme, reprenant la direction du bureau.

Edward soupira à son tour soulagé.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à …

-Edward, pas de stress, on en rediscutera plus tard d'accord ? Je t'avoue que le lundi matin je n'ai pas forcement la tête à parler de chose comme ça, surtout quand je croise mon père dans les couloirs, rétorqua Roy en entrant dans le bureau.

-Roy, évite de trop traîner dans les couloirs en ce moment, commença Hugues en voyant son ami arrivé dans la pièce.

-Je sais, mes parents sont ici, affirma Roy avec un sourire des plus faux.

-Outch, vous les avaient croisés, souffla Maes.

-A l'instant, confirma le flamme alchimiste. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard combien de temps ils comptent rester ?

-Au moins quinze jours, annonça avec un air désolé, Hugues.

-Je suis bien content de ne pas rester moi, répliqua à voix haute Edward.

Tous le fixèrent étonnés par de telles paroles venant de l'alchimiste.

-J'ai déposé mon rapport à Lang et je repars en mission demain matin, direction Yous Well.

-Déjà ! A croire que tu n'ais pas fait pour rester ici plus d'une semaine, soupira Havoc.

-Désolé. Cela dit, ça ne m'arrange pas tellement non plus, l'anniversaire d'Al est dans deux semaines, j'espère que j'aurais finit ma mission d'ici là et que je pourrais faire un saut par Resembool pour l'occasion.

-De ce que j'en ai compris, ce n'est pas une grosse mission, juste une inspection de la nouvelle caserne et quelques petits détails à régler. Te connaissant en une semaine ça devrait être réglé, termina Roy.

-J'espère, sourit Edward en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour finir de ranger celui-ci.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward retrouva avec une joie non dissimulée le paysage de Youswell. Vu l'heure matinale, il ne s'étonna pas que personne ne traîne dans les rues, il avait passé la journée dans le train, savourant le fait d'être seul dans celui-ci durant la correspondance de Gelba, se remémorant la soirée et la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Roy avant que celui-ci ne l'accompagne à la gare au petit matin.

-Oh ! un visiteur, ça faisait longtemps, commença l'un des mineurs.

-Halling ! s'exclama Edward en reconnaissant l'homme. C'est moi, Edward, le Fullmetal ! précisa Edward face au regard interrogatif du mineur.

-Ben ça alors, tu as vachement grandi ! Et ton frère ? Tu cherches ou logé ? Tu sais que pour toi c'est gratuit, rappela avec un enthousiasme certain l'homme.

Edward observa l'homme avant de se faire traîner jusqu'à l'auberge. Rien ne semblait avoir changer ici.

-Alors, raconte, encouragea Halling une fois Edward servit et que tout les autres mineurs l'aient salué comme il se devait.

-Alphonse va bien, il ne se balade plus en armure, entama Edward avant de mordre avec appétit dans sa pomme de terre. Je suis ici pour l'armée, une inspection de la nouvelle caserne et quelques affaires à régler, informa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-Tu es venu voir comment s'en sort le remplaçant de Yoki.

-Exactement, confirma Edward avec un sourire. Vous comptez me mettre dehors ?

-Bien sur que non, affirma le mineur. Par contre quand tu auras un peu de temps, on a deux trois trucs à réparer.

-Pas de soucis.

-Génial, amenez tous ce qui est cassé ici ! ordonna avec un sourire Halling.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'une des tables de l'auberge fut recouverte d'outils divers et autres vaisselles. Les habitants de Youswell étaient ainsi, ils ne jetaient rien, préférant conserver pour tenter de réparer avant de jeter pour de bon. Et bien souvent avant de jeter, un alchimiste haut comme trois pommes débarquait en ville pour leur éviter trop de dépenses.

-Bon je vais réparer tout ça en deux trois claquements de main avant de monter me coucher, souffla Edward une fois le repas finit.

-Merci, souffla avec gratitude Halling.

Edward échangea un regard avec l'homme comprenant qu'il y avait bien plus de chose dites avec ce simple mots que ce que le mineur ne laissait penser.

-Et votre fils ? Il devient quoi ? questionna Edward en commençant à réparer les objets.

-Tom ? Et bien, il est partit à New Optain pour ses études, nous n'avons pas d'école pour les plus de dix ans ici, informa l'homme.

-Je vois, on avait le même soucis à Resembool, repensa Edward, on devait se rendre dans la ville voisine.

La soirée se passa tranquillement avant que vers onze heures Edward ne rejoigne sa chambre. Il profita de la douche pour se rafraîchir un peu, enlevant les effets secondaires du voyage avant d'enfiler son caleçon pour ensuite se laisser couler entre les draps et couvertures chaudes. Installé là, fixant le plafond dans le silence de la nuit, il repensa à sa nuit précédente et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 _« Edward été monté se coucher tandis que Roy finissait de se doucher, cette fois encore, il avait pris les devants en s'installant dans le lit de celui-ci, constatant avec étonnement que Nabot avait élu domicile sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Quand Roy arriva dans la pièce, Edward été absorbé par la contemplation des quelques photos posées sur la commode. Il frémit en sentant les mains de Roy venir lui caresser le ventre tandis que son corps se pressait dans son dos. Edward lâcha les cadres des yeux pour se tourner vers le militaire, sentant ses mains glissées habillement pour passer de son ventre à son dos sans encombre. Roy ne tarda pas à se pencher vers Edward, scellant leurs lèvres pour un baiser emplit de désir durant lequel les mains du plus jeune allèrent se glisser dans les cheveux de Roy. Le flamme alchimiste remonta une de ses main jusqu'au cou d'Edward, caressant sa peau si douce avant de descendre le long du bras puis plus bas, descendant jusqu'au débardeur d'Edward pour venir caresser la peau de son torse dans de douces caresses._

 _Progressivement Roy recula jusqu'au lit, avant de basculer sur celui-ci sans pour autant rompre le doux échange buccal qu'il partageait avec le petit blond. C'est une fois étalé de tout son long sur le gradé qu'Edward remarqua que celui-ci était torse nu. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette constatation, avant que sa main de chair vienne timidement caresser les abdominaux de son supérieur. Lentement, Roy fit basculer Edward sous lui, faisait rire le jeune homme sous le geste, l'aîné en profita pour déposer une ribambelle de baiser au niveau du cou du jeune alchimiste, se retenant difficilement de laisser des traces de son passage sur la peau si douce de son cou. Progressivement, Roy s'allongea sur Edward, comme si il voulait se fondre en lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Edward basculer la tête en arrière sous les assauts répétés de ses mains et ses baisers avant de relâcher la pression. Installés comme ils l'étaient, ils finiraient par avoir mal au genoux. Roy bascula sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sous le regard plein de questions d'Edward._

 _-Installe toi mieux, on va finir par avoir des crampes sinon, susurra Roy._

 _Edward rougit avant de se glisser vers le haut du lit sans vraiment faire d'effort sous le regard amusé de Roy, qui reprit bien vite sa place au-dessus de lui., recommençant son doux traitement en savourant déjà les faibles gémissement que ceux-ci provoquaient chez Edward. Ce dernier murmurait des mots incompréhensibles tandis que ses mains glissaient du cou de Roy à ses épaules, cherchant à aller plus bas tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser avec sa main de métal, il effleura ses omoplates, cherchant à caresser la moindre parcelle de peau du dos de l'alchimiste de flamme._

 _Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ces nouvelles sensations, il fit remonter un peu plus son corps avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser remplit de passion avant de doucement remonter le débardeur noir d'Edward pour le retirer. Le jeune homme en rougit quelque peu, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé ainsi devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant le militaire. Roy posa ses lèvres contre son cou, l'effleurant, l'embrassant, caressant du bout des lèvres cette peau ainsi offert, cherchant après un endroit plus sensible qu'un autres avant de finalement trouver le dis endroit quand il entendit Edward gémir sans retenue. Le petit blond plaqua une main contre sa bouche comme prit en faute, avant que Roy ne cesse son activité pour le regarder avec envie._

 _-N'ait jamais honte de ce que tu ressens Ed, encore moins avec moi._

 _-Je… C'est… bafouilla Edward qui n'arrivait pas tellement à organiser ses pensées._

 _-Nouveau, je sais. Fait moins confiance._

 _Edward approuva d'un signe de tête en rougissant avant que Roy ne reprenne son activité à savoir, faire gémir Edward qui était désormais que gémissements et ondulations sous le corps chaud de Roy. Lentement, Roy reprit son exploration, délaissant le cou du jeune homme pour partir plus bas, laissant ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue explorer chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée, effleurant avec respect ses cicatrices, sentant les allées et venues de sa respiration se faire de plus en plus confuse et irrégulière. Roy trouvait cela excitant de le sentir dans cet état, surtout en sachant qu'il en était responsable. Roy décida d'aller plus loin, glissant l'une de ses mains contre la hanche du jeune homme, remonter au niveau de l'élastique du boxer avant de glisser plus bas, effleurant la bosse formée par son sexe. Le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres sous le geste confirma deux choses, la première Edward n'était pas indifférent à ses caresses mais cela il le savait déjà, la deuxième il avait envie que Roy continu. L'homme observa Edward, ses yeux à moitié fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si il peinait à avoir une respiration normale, ses joues rouges, à ce moment précis Edward était terriblement sexy, enfin du point de vue de l'aîné. Roy remonta son visage pour sceller leurs lèvres tandis que ses mains enlevaient le plus tendrement possible le caleçon, libérant enfin le sexe du blond de sa prison de tissu. Edward sursauta légèrement en sentant son intimité ainsi dévoilée mais Roy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'épiloguer sur le sujet, il retourna à l'assaut de la partie sensible de son cou tandis que sa main droite glissait le long du sexe d'Edward, son autre main caressant sa hanche._

 _Mais Roy voulait donner plus que de simples caresses à Edward, il profita que celui-ci était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour embrasser le corps d'Edward, descendant petit à petit plus bas encore. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de protester quand celui-ci se rendit compte des intentions que Roy avait à son égard. L'aîné enveloppa le sexe du plus jeune de ses lèvres, glissa sa main jusqu'à la base de son sexe tout en commençant à le caresser de sa langue, reproduisant les geste qu'il avait aimé sentir sur son sexe lors de ses nombreuses nuits avec ses conquêtes de passage. Penser à cela dans un tel moment, quelle idée, mais il ne pouvait que se baser sur ces expériences personnelles pour attiser le désir du blond. Roy continuait donc ses caresses, allant plus en avant, approfondissant les caresses au niveau de ses hanches tandis qu'Edward ondulait et gémissait face à ses attentions._

 _Roy fut surprit de sentir la main de chair d'Edward venir se perdre entre ses mèches brunes, se faisant caressantes tandis qu'il continuaur son traitement sur le sexe du blond, le sentant grossir dans sa bouche. L'aîné accentua le mouvement, sentant que son amant était sur le point de craquer. Son instinct ne l'ayant jamais trahit il se retira juste à temps pour ne pas avoir à avaler la semence du jeune homme. Le liquide amer se retrouva cependant sur le torse du brun qui constata du coup qu'il était de nouveau bon pour une douche._

 _-Désolé..., murmura Edward confus._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, murmura de manière rassurante Roy._

 _Le brun se redressa, observant Edward allongé de tout son long sur le lit, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, le visage rouge, les cheveux collés à son front, les yeux pétillants et la bouche entrouverte cherchant à reprendre son souffle._

 _-Je vais me doucher rapidement, souffla Roy avant d'ajouter en voyant Edward paniquer légèrement, sauf si tu préfères que je reste comme ça pour cette nuit._

 _Le regard du blond tomba sur le sperme présent sur le torse de son supérieur avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête, lui n'était pas tellement sale, il avait chaud, avait transpiré, mais n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se doucher. Il laissa donc Roy partir, ne se doutant pas une seconde que la douche était tant pour se nettoyer que pour calmer son désir. Oui, Roy avait envie d'Edward, il n'avait rien contre sentir les mains, celle de chair de préférence, s'enrouler autour de son sexe pour l'aider à se soulager, mais Roy pensait que Edward n'était pas encore prêt pour une telle intimité et il n'avait pas tord. Alors ce soir il avait fait passer le plaisir du blond avant de sienne, au diable être frustré, il n'en était pas à sa première douche froide et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Quand il remonta se coucher cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva Edward installé sous les draps, avec un fin sourire, Roy éteignit la lumière avant de rejoindre le petit blond sous les couvertures. A peine installé que Edward vient se coller à lui, c'est alors que le gradé sentit que celui-ci n'avait pas remit son débardeur, il esquissa un sourire, sentant qu'Edward était déjà partit rejoindre Morphée avant de l'envelopper de ses bras. »_

Le sommeil fut dur à trouver pour le jeune homme qui était bien loin de se douter que c'était aussi le cas pour un certain alchimiste brun qui se sentait bien seul dans son lit, malgré la présence de la boule de poil ronronnant qui faisait de son mieux pour pallier au manque d'un autre nabot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une semaine que Edward était partit à Youswell, une semaine que le général Mustang et sa secrétaire étaient présents dans les locaux du quartier général de Central et une semaine que Roy évitait le plus possible de sortir afin de ne pas croiser ses parents. Parmi les subordonnées de Mustang seul Riza et Hugues avaient connaissance des rapports qu'il y avait entre Roy et ses parents.

-Général de Brigade, nous avons reçu une convocation, informa Riza en entrant dans le bureau dont les portes étaient ouvertes.

-Nous ! s'étonna l'homme.

-Oui, vous y êtes convié mais Edward également, et on doit passer par équipe.

-Du coup on doit attendre le retour du Fullmetal, soupira Roy.

-Oui, confirma Riza en déposant le papier sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-Merci. Des nouvelles de Meylan ?

-Aucune, à croire qu'il s'est évaporé. D'ailleurs je me permets de vous rappeler que Corto, l'homme qui s'en ait prit à Edward, sera mis à mort dans l'après-midi.

Roy souffla avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je peux voir pour que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent.

-Non, objecta le brun. Je préfère y assister, confirma Roy.

Riza approuva d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à son bureau, ces derniers temps c'était plutôt calme, pas de grosses affaires ou de paperasses à trier si ce n'est celle d'Edward mais personne n'osait mettre son nez dedans, pas même Roy qui ne souhaitait pas particulièrement relire l'intégralité des rapports du jeune homme.

-Havoc ! appela Roy.

Le sous-officier arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire avant de faire face à l'homme.

-Pas de nouvelles ?

-Non, assura Havoc sans demander de précision sur ce que Roy voulait.

Tout les jours l'homme demandait si il y avait des nouvelles d'Edward mais depuis son départ il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. C'était une habitude chez Edward, et souvent ses appels étaient plus inquiétants que ses silences.

-Il s'en sortira, ce n'est qu'un contrôle, rien de bien compliqué.

-Je sais, si jamais… commença Roy avant de se faire couper par Havoc.

-Pas de soucis boss, on vous le passera tout de suite et si il appelle pendant votre absence on lui dira de rappeler plus tard.

-Merci Havoc.

Le sous-lieutenant se contenta hocher la tête dans une demande muette pour quitter la pièce, Roy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là.

-Allo !

Roy soupira avant de faire signe à Havoc de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte, ayant parfaitement reconnu son interlocuteur, à croire qu'il suffise d'en parler pour qu'il appelle.

-Allo ! insista la voix.

-Edward, sourit Mustang une fois la porte bien fermée.

-J'avais peur de déranger.

-Pas de soucis, affirma Roy en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, je m'ennuie, tout est si calme ici, j'ai passé la semaine à discuter avec les nouveaux militaires, éplucher leur paperasses. Il n'y a rien à rajouter, annonça Edward.

-N'oublie pas de faire ton rapport.

-Ça va être d'un ennui à lire.

-Pour une fois qu'il n'y aura pas de notes de frais avec, taquina Roy.

-Ça va vous faire drôle.

Roy pouvait presque voir Edward sourire devant lui. Il connaissait tellement le jeune homme qu'il en arrivait à l'imaginer assit sur un meuble, le téléphone à ses côté en train d'entortiller le fil du combiner entre ses doigts de chair.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore quelques trucs à voir ici, ensuite j'ai pensé faire un détour par Resembool.

-L'anniversaire de Alphonse, se souvient Roy. Ne soit pas étonné, je t'écoute quand tu parles tu sais.

-Comment vous, oh puis zut, termina Edward. Je peux ?

-Bien sur. En revenant ici tu auras la visite médicale et le test d'aptitude à passer.

-Encore !

-Et oui, toute l'unité y a droit, informa Roy. Évite d'abîmer ta mécagreffe d'ici là.

-Je vais faire mon possible, sourit Edward.

-Au fait, Nabot s'ennuie de toi, rajouta Roy en sentant que la conversation était sur le point d'être finie.

-C'est le seul à s'ennuyer ou bien…s'intéressa Edward en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Moi aussi, souffla Roy.

-Nabot me manque aussi et un certain colonel feignant également, taquina Edward.

-A bientôt nabot, sourit en réponse Mustang.

-A bientôt, confirma Edward avant de raccrocher.

Roy reposa le combine avant de fixer la convocation : examen physique et test d'aptitude, équipe du Général de Brigade Mustang au complet ! Le dernier mot était souligné en rouge avec inscrit entre parenthèse en petit à côté : Fullmetal y comprit. Bien sûr, Edward faisait officiellement partit de son unité désormais, cela signifiait que le jeune homme était un peu moins libre qu'avant, enfin sur le papier, en vrai Roy se voyait mal lui mettre des chaînes ou une laisse pour le forcer à rester à Central. Edward avait toujours aimer voyager, Roy et les autres l'avaient toujours connu avec la bougeotte et ce n'est pas avec l'âge que ça s'était amélioré. Une petite heure plus tard, Riza frappa à la porte du bureau, sortant Roy de ses pensées pour lui rappeler que la mise à mort de Corto allait avoir lieu dans une trentaine de minutes. Le gradé soupira avant de se lever, enfila sa veste tout en vérifiant comme un automatisme si ses gants était bien présents dans ses poches avant de quitter le bureau. Havoc l'attendait devant une voiture dans la cour de la caserne, faisant sourire l'alchimiste.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé une escorte, déclara Roy avec un fin sourire.

-En effet, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'être deux à surveiller ça, argumenta Havoc en écrasant sa cigarette.

-Merci, répondit Mustang en montant dans la véhicule.

Havoc se mit derrière le volant et guida la voiture jusqu'à la prison, assistant avec le Général de brigade à la mise à mort de Corto. Le gradé n'était pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt ce que l'homme avait fait subir à Edward n'y dans quel état il l'avait retrouvé suite au traitement du terroriste. Une fois la sentence exécutée, Roy alla voir les gardiens de prison, dans le but d'une demande des plus particulières.

-Vous voulez voir le corps !

-Oui, quelque chose à vérifier, répondit Mustang impassible.

-Bien, obtempéra le gardien avant de mener Mustang et Havoc dans la salle ou le corps était désormais installé dans un cercueil encore ouvert.

Roy s'approcha du corps avant de l'observer, cherchant après cette cicatrice que Edward lui avait fait au bras gauche lors de leur première rencontre, la cicatrice était bien là, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'Edward avait fait. Roy avait une bonne mémoire et elle n'était pas ainsi.

-Merci, termina Roy en refermant lui-même le cercueil sous le regard étonner du gardien et de son sous-officier.

-Il y a un soucis ? questionna Havoc une fois de retour dans la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas Corto, affirma Roy.

-Mais pourtant.

-Il lui ressemble, coupa le flamme alchimiste, mais ce n'est pas lui.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-La cicatrice sur son bras gauche, c'est Edward qui lui a fait lors de cette bataille entre les conteneurs, sauf qu'elle était plus bas sur le poignet.

-Avec le temps les cicatrices change, tenta Jean Havoc.

-Plus à nos âges.

Havoc affirma d'un signe de tête avant de continuer la route, se disant que si le vrai Corto était de nouveau dehors, nul doute qu'il chercherait de nouveau à s'en prendre à Edward, et cette situation l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Et puis qui était cet homme qui venait d'être mis à mort. Tant de questions qui ne faisaient que renforcer l'idée que Roy et Edward cachaient à l'unité quelque chose de plus grave que ce à quoi ils pensaient. Côté passager, Mustang était pensif, se demandant si il devait tenir informer Edward de la situation ou pas. Corto était-il lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au retour de Envy et compagnie ? Ils allaient devoir éclaircir la situation dès que le jeune homme serait de retour, mais avant ça l'alchimiste devait avoir une discussion avec son unité.

-Réunion dans trente minutes, annonça Roy une fois dans la pièce principale, faites passer le mot, termina-t-il en entrant dans son bureau avant d'en fermer la porte, laissant ses subordonnés en plan et étonnés d'une telle annonce.

Comme indiqué, trente minute plus tard tous étaient réunis autour d'une grande table pour écouter ce que le général de bridage avait à leur annoncer. Roy avait les coudes posés sur la table, son menton posé sur ses mains.

-Corto n'est pas mort, entame Mustang.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Hugues. Tu reviens pourtant de son exécution.

-Ce n'était pas lui. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais je vous répète que ce qui va se dire dans ces lieux doit rester confidentiel, j'en informerais personnellement Edward à son retour.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant d'écouter avec attention leur supérieur.

-Ce n'était pas Corto et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il est de mèche avec un certain trio dont je tairais le nom. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous devons redoubler de vigilance. Je pense que nous savons suffisamment de choses les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir être surs que nous nous adressons à la bonne personne, à partir de maintenant nous restons le plus possible ensemble, et chaque matin une nouvelle question.

-Comme vous avez fait avec Edward lors de notre séjour à Liore ? interrogea Fuery.

-Exactement, confirma Roy.

-Question personnelle ou professionnelle ? interrogea Amstrong.

-Peu importe tant que la réponse est bonne.

-Très bien, confirmèrent les autres d'une même voix.

-Autre chose ? osa demander Hugues en sentant que son ami de longue date n'avait pas finit.

-Oui, j'aimerais que l'on réunisse le plus d'informations sur les homoculus.

-Ça va paraître suspect, souffla Falman.

-Pas si on fait bien les choses.

-Comme la dernière fois ?

-Exactement, sourit Roy fier de lui.

Les jours à venir allaient être long, refaire les même recherches que des années auparavant ne seraient pas sans conséquences cette fois ci encore, sauf que ce coup ci ils savaient tous quoi chercher et ce qu'ils risquaient !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Reviens quand tu veux, et essaie de nous amener Alphonse la prochaine fois, déclara Halling tandis qu'Edward montait dans le train.

-Pas de soucis, sourit en retour Edward.

Le train démarra bien vite, aussi vide que pour l'allée et vu l'heure cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Edward quittait Youswell pour rejoindre New Optain avant de changer de train pour East City et s'arrêter au terminus, direction Resembool ! Avec un peu de chance il serait dans sa campagne natale le lendemain en milieu de matinée. Une fois le changement de train fait, Edward demanda au contrôleur si il pouvait changer la banquette peu confortable de son compartiment en quelque chose de plus adapté au voyage nocturne qui l'attendait, reconnaissant le jeune homme qui les avait guidé cet hiver quand le train s'était retrouvé bloqué par la neige.

-Vous allez ou ce coup-ci ?

-Au terminus, sourit Edward, je vais rejoindre mon petit frère, lui faire la surprise pour son anniversaire.

Le jeune contrôleur sourit avant de laisser Edward seul dans le compartiment. L'alchimiste observa la banquette avant de la transmuter pour plus de confort, si installant par la suite pour commencer à recopier ses notes, il aurait tous le temps de rédiger son rapport une fois de retour à Central. Le trajet se fit calmement et c'est aux alentours de huit heure que le train arriva au terminus. Edward s'étira longuement avant de redonner forme à la banquette, saluant d'un signe de la main le contrôleur avant d'enfin poser pieds à terre, respirant à plein poumons l'air de Resembool. Pas que le lieux lui ai manqué, il y avait a peine deux semaines qu'il en était partit, mais ces derniers temps le retour au pays lui faisait du bien ou alors c'était l'éloignement avec Alphonse qui le poussait à revenir plus souvent ici. Tout à ses pensées Edward fit le trajet jusque chez Pinacco, sa valise tenue comme à son habitude par-dessus son épaule. Quand il arriva devant la maison des Rockbell, il eut un pincement au cœur, Pinacco ne serait pas la pour le taquiner cette fois ci, d'ailleurs elle ne serait plus là pour personne. C'est en soupira qu'il frappa contre le bois clair de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Alphonse sortit de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le visiteur arriver.

-Ed ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? questionna Alphonse en serrant son frère entre ses bras.

-Un jour spécial peut être ? sourit l'ainé.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ?

-Aucun risque. Winry, appela alors Edward pour faire sortir la blonde de la cuisine ou elle était en train de préparer le repas. Ça te dérange si je te l'empreinte ce matin ?

-Pas de soucis, sourit la blonde.

Edward avait trouver le temps de l'appeler deux jours plus tôt afin de mettre en place une distraction pour que Alphonse puisse avoir un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Ainsi Edward s'occupait de maintenir son cadet loin de la maison pendant que Winry et les autres préparaient l'anniversaire d'Alphonse. Sans surprise tout le village était convié, pas grand monde au final une cinquantaine d'habitants, Alphonse avait retrouvé ses marques et avait tissé assez vite de nouveau liens avec les habitants du village. Il avait toujours eu plus de facilité à ce niveau-là, enfin comparé à Edward. Edward emmena Alphonse au village ou ils se prirent de quoi manger (croissant et pain au chocolat) avant de prendre la direction de la rive pour savourer leur repas. Ils firent quelques ri-cochés tout en discutant de chose et d'autres.

-Tu en es ou avec Winry ?

-Pas bien loin, souffla Alphonse, on a pas re-dormit ensemble depuis l'enterrement de Pinacco. Je lui ai parlé du projet « maison », mais elle n'a pas répondu. On doit partir demain pour Rush Valley, histoire de changer un peu d'air, retourner voir Pépita et Monsieur Dominique, j'aimerais aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur les mécagref et Winry a des patients à voir là bas.

-Vous allez vous y installer ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais c'est dur de rester ici, confirma Alphonse. On reviendra quand ce sera derrière nous.

-J'espère bien , souffla Edward. Et puis il sera toujours temps de reconstruire une maison sur notre terrain.

-Exactement, affirma Alphonse avec un sourire. Et toi, avec le général ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir, repensant à la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé entre les bras de son colonel, à leur passion, leur amour.

-Je vois, taquina Alphonse. Mon frère a grandi.

-Hé ! Je suis le plus vieux et puis ce n'est pas ce que …. Argh ! gronda Edward en sentant la main de son frère venir le décoiffer dans un geste plein d'affection.

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux, même si je risque d'avoir du mal à regarder Mustang sans penser à certaines choses.

-Mais on a pas… et puis… bafouilla Edward avant de se stopper.

Certes il était désormais intime avec le gradé pourtant quelque chose le tracassait. Une relation normale, entre un homme et une femme, certaines chose, certains actes sont effectués, mais quand c'est entre deux hommes ? Comment cela se passait-il ?

-Ed, appela Alphonse pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

-Comment ça se passe entre deux hommes ?

-Compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer, et puis j'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle, répondit Alphonse un peu gêné par la question de son frère.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire ricocher un énième caillou, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux frères restèrent encore une bonne heure à faire des ricochés sans spécialement discuter avant qu'Edward ne se lève en s'étirant, commençant par la suite une bataille entre frères qui ne s'était que trop fait attendre. Ils rentrèrent à la maison aux alentours de treize heures, Edward ayant un peu traîné sur le chemin pour permettre à Winry et aux autres de bénéficier d'un peu plus de temps. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Alphonse en voyant toute cette foule qui l'attendait pour souhaiter son anniversaire. S'en suivit un bon repas, de la musique et des danses. Une ambiance de fête dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. La fête d'anniversaire se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, et sans grande surprise, Edward vit Winry tirer Alphonse par la manche au moment d'aller se coucher, l'invitant ainsi dans sa chambre. C'est en souriant que l'alchimiste se laissa couler entre ses draps, repensant aux deux nuits qu'il avait passé dans ce même lit avec Roy à ses côtés.

-Alphonse n'a pas tort, murmura Edward, moi non plus je ne veux pas spécialement connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle.

C'est sur cette pensée un peu tabou que l'aîné Elric se laissa tomber entre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Edward, Alphonse et Winry firent leurs valises, le couple pour aller à Rush Valley et Edward pour retourner à Central. Ben ayant était confié à Simon pour le temps de leur absence.

-Tu as déjà songé à louer un appartement ou autre chose sur place ? interrogea Winry.

-Pas besoin, j'ai trouvé ou loger et puis c'est ici chez moi, argumenta Edward avec un sourire tandis que son frère fermait la porte à clé.

Alphonse sourit en entendant son frère, se doutant bien que l'endroit auquel Edward faisait référence n'était pas l'appartement de Riza. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à East City ensemble avant que le couple ne prenne la correspondance pour Kadayr tandis qu'Edward prenait le train pour Central City, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs le temps de se trouver ou manger avant que son train ne quitte la gare. Il était content pour Winry et Alphonse, ils allaient bien ensemble et puis la jeune femme avait toujours était plus proche d'Al que de lui, avec un peu de chance elle ne lui jetterais plus de clé à la figure si Alphonse et elle restaient ensemble, chose qu'il souhaitait pour leur bonheur avant tous. Aux alentours de treize heures il remonta dans le train, s'installant dans un compartiment privatisé comme à son habitude avant de réfléchir à tout ça. Il constata que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut un aussi long trajet de jour et seul qui plus est. D'ailleurs il aurait pu faire le trajet de nuit, confiant la clé de chez les Rockbell à Simon mais non, il avait sauté sur l'excuse du départ de Winry et Alphonse pour partir à son tour, sautant sur l'occasion de rentrer plus tôt. Il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer, enfin pas à haute voix au milieu de la rue, mais Roy lui manquait, ce sentiment nouveau ne lui ressemblait pas et quelque part il voulait en profiter tant que celui-ci durait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy venait juste de rentrer chez lui, attachant son manteau à la paterne avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme qu'il posa sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la salle à manger avant de grattouiller la tête de Nabot avec un fin sourire, se dirigeant par la suite à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il avait à peine finit la cuisson de ses soufflets au fromage qu'on sonna à sa porte. Il devait forcement s'agir de l'un de ses proches, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le code de l'entrée et encore plus ceux qui avaient son adresse. Mustang soupira en se ressuyant les mains avant d'éteindre le four pour de bon, mettant le repas à l'abri avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en l'ouvrant de voir un certain alchimiste blond, caractériel et génie de son état se tenant devant lui.

-Colonel, salua Edward avec un sourire.

Roy esquissa un sourire avant de laisser entrer Edward dans son appartement.

-Déjà rentré ? Et puis tu ne vas pas chez Riza ? Questionna avec étonnement Roy. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas spécialement les voyages en train de jour.

-C'est vrai, confirma Edward en retirant son manteau, je m'ennuyais un peu, Alphonse et Winry sont partis pour Rush Valley ce matin du coup j'ai fais le chemin avec eux. Et non, pas chez Riza, maintenant si je dérange, souffla Edward en laissant sa veste en suspend avant de l'accrocher.

-Mais ou vas tu chercher une telle idée, souffla Roy avec un sourire en observant Edward retirer ses chaussures pour de bon.

-Va savoir et puis avec la fatigue et tout ça, tu pourrais très bien…

-Oh tait toi ! coupa Roy qui en avait assez d'entendre Edward parler pour pas grand-chose.

Il plaqua l'alchimiste contre le mur du couloir afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baisé qui ne s'était que trop fait désirer. Edward y répondit avec joie, passant instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son amant afin de renforcer le contact entre eux. Il sentit Roy sourire à travers le baiser avant qu'il ne l'intensifie, passant la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme en l'attirant d'avantage contre lui tandis que l'une des ses mains partait à la rencontre de cette natte blonde et que son autre bras venait encercler d'avantage sa taille. Edward rompit le contact en premier, souhaitant reprendre son souffle, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embrassé ainsi et Roy était définitivement doué dans ce domaine. Ce dernier laissa ses lèvres dériver vers le cou d'Edward qui instinctivement pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

-Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ? interrogea Edward en ayant repris un respiration normale malgré les tentatives de Roy pour le faire replonger dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il sentit Mustang sourire contre son cou tandis qu'il relevait son regard onyx sur lui.

-Soufflets au fromage, j'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la visite, argumenta Mustang avec un sourire en se penchant d'avantage sur le visage du cadet.

-Pas grave, sourit Edward. Je peux aller prendre une douche ? interrogea le jeune homme coupant court à une nouvelle salve de baiser qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si il ne bougeait pas.

-Pas de soucis, je vais voir pour te faire un petit truc à manger, informa Roy, sentant que le temps des baisers était finit, enfin pour l'instant.

Le général de brigade aurait bien suivit Edward sous la douche mais il se doutait, pour l'avoir fait récemment, que les voyages en train n'étaient pas forcément des plus confortables et qu'une bonne douche faisait un bien fou. Aussi il laissa le temps au jeune homme de profiter de la douche tandis que lui préparer un petit truc vite fait pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait pour le jeune alchimiste, pourtant ce soir la situation lui paraissait différente. Edward revenait de voyage, était directement venu le rejoindre en sortant du train et était désormais dans sa salle de bain. Pour un peu on dirait dire un couple marié, cette pensée fit sourire Mustang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Edward en arrivant dans la cuisine, pieds nus, vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur tandis qu'il se frictionnait les cheveux pour les sécher.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit le brun. Tu as fait vite.

-C'était plus pour me rafraîchir qu'autre chose, j'ai pris une bonne douche hier soir à Resembool, informa le Fullmetal.

Nabot arriva aux pieds d'Edward et se frotta contre ses jambes tout en ronronnant. Le jeune homme se pencha pour prendre le Munchkin entre ses bras tandis que la boule de poils léchait ses doigts de chair, faisant sourire son propriétaire. Mustang observa ce duo de nain de jardin avec un sourire en se rapprochant du plus grand des deux, dégageant dans un geste d'affection les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser, ou presque. A la place des lèvres d'Edward il sentit des poils, plus précisément les poils de la patte de Nabot qui venait de s'interposer entre leurs lèvres, déclenchant un rire de la part d'Edward et un regard noir de la part de Roy.

-Possessif la bestiole, ça me rappel quelqu'un, taquina Edward en fixant ses orbes dorées dans celle d'onyx.

-Si peu, répondit exaspéré, Mustang. Allez, vient manger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nuit avait été courte pour Edward, l'orage et la pluie s'étaient mêlées aux retrouvailles du couple coupant court aux envies des deux hommes, stoppant les caresses intimes au profils d'autres plus réconfortantes. Pour ne rien arranger à cela, il pleuvait toujours et le couple avait dû courir pour descendre de la voiture du gradé pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils arrivèrent trempés dans le bâtiment. D'un commun accord ils passèrent par la lingerie pour avoir des vêtements de rechange, Roy ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la moue d'Edward quand on lui avait tendu la house avec son uniforme dedans. Après quoi ils prirent la direction des vestiaires, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement risquer un rhume ou tout autre chose en restant mouillés.

Roy eut bien vite fait de retirer son uniforme avant de commencer à enfiler le pantalon propre et sec, du coin de l'œil il vit Edward retirer sa veste noire et son débardeur dans le même temps, Mustang ne put s'empêcher de le détailler encore et toujours, il était irrémédiablement attiré par le jeune homme, et celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait au gradé. Le flamme alchimiste fit descendre son regard plus bas sur le corps d'Edward tandis qu'il mettait sa chemise, celui-ci étant en train de défaire sa natte pour sécher ses cheveux, il suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau aventureuse qui descendait le long de son dos pour finir sa course plus bas. Edward était en train de d'ouvrir sa ceinture dans le but de retirer son pantalon qui comme le reste de ses vêtements lui collait à la peau quand il sentit les bras de Roy venir s'enrouler au niveau de ses épaules, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Roy, tes cheveux dégouline dans mon cou, souffla Edward.

Edward ne tenta cependant rien pour se dégager de cette étreinte, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour laisser de la place à celle de Roy qui se mit à couvrir son cou de baisés. Le frisson qui s'échappa d'Edward, fit sourire Roy, il ignorait si celui-ci était dut au froid ou à ses baisés mais cela importait peu, Roy laissa ses lèvres descendre plus bas, dégageant les cheveux qui tombaient dans le dos du jeune homme tandis que ses mains partaient en exploration sur le torse du jeune homme. Edward sentait les mains de l'alchimiste glisser sur sa peau, caressant ses épaules, glisser sur son torse, faisant fondre le jeune homme sous ses caresses et fermer ses yeux dorés. Le plus jeune bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, allant la poser contre l'épaule de Roy qui continuait ses douces attentions, il sentit les lèvres du brun revenir se poser au niveau de son cou, doucement, laissant une vague de chaleur parcourir le corps entier d'Edward. Un soupir de bien être franchit les lèvres du Fullmetal qui ignorait l'effet que cela produisit chez le flamme alchimiste. La, seul dans les vestiaires, à demi-nus tous les deux, leurs corps enlacés dans une instant de pure tendresse.

Nul doute que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce à cet instant il ne pourrait qu'apercevoir les deux militaires en train de s'embrasser et plus encore, dévoilant ainsi cette relation qui jusque lors était cachée aux yeux de tous. Fort heureusement personne ne vient les interrompre.

Edward se décolla quelque peu de Roy pour se tourner entre ses bras et lui faire face, plantant son regard doré dans ceux sombre de son supérieur et amant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du gradé tout en rapprochant son visage. Roy baissa un peu la tête, Edward avait beau avoir grandi il n'en restait pas moins plus petit que lui et les quinze centimètres d'écart entre eux se faisaient sentir dans ce genre de moment. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baisé remplit de passion avant que celui-ci ne s'approfondisse, laissant leur langue danser un gigue qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Délicatement Roy souleva Edward afin de le déposer sur le meuble bas. Il esquissa un fin sourire quand Edward écarta les jambes afin qu'il puisse se coller d'avantage contre lui dans une demande non dissimulée de plus de contact, de caresses et de baisés avant qu'il ne les replis dans le dos du brun.

-Possessif, susurra Roy contre le cou du jeune homme.

-Si peu, sourit en réponse Edward avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Edward sentit alors les main de Roy descendre sur son corps tandis que les siennes partaient à la découverte de son dos, se frayant un chemin entre le tissus de la chemise et sa peau. Et même si ses gestes étaient plus hésitants que ceux de Roy il n'en était pas moins emplis d'amour, les quelques soupires que ses caresses provoquaient en étaient la preuve. Le jeune alchimiste ne put cependant retenir un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand il sentit l'une des mains de son supérieur frôler son intimité. A quel moment le brun avait-il glisser sa main sous le vêtement ? Edward l'ignorait et il s'en moquait, l'aîné avait commencé de doux mouvements sur son membre, faisant gémir le principal concerné sous les attouchements tandis que ses mains griffaient plus qu'elles ne caressaient le dos de son amant. Il sentit les lèvres de Roy venir lui quémander un énième baisé qu'il lui offrit avec joie avant que les lèvres ne dévient vers son cou, puis plus bas sur son torse, embrassant chacun de ses téton en les suçant légèrement avant de revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Le silence du vestiaire était coupé par la respiration saccadée d'Edward et les bruits des baisés que Roy continuait de déposer un peu partout sur le corps de celui-ci.

La général mit fin au baiser en sentant qu'Edward devait reprendre son souffle, il faut dire que sa main était toujours active en de douces caresses sur son membre, rien de bien étonnant à ce que le plus jeune ait du mal à respirer correctement. Il eut alors devant les yeux l'image la plus excitante qui lui ai été donné de voir. Edward avait les joues rouges, ses yeux mi-clos étaient assombris par un voile de désir, ses long cheveux encore un peu humide pendaient dans son dos, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière, sans oublier ses mains qui étaient agrippées à Roy, griffant son dos par moment. A cet instant, Edward était des plus excitants et Roy ne put qu'être amusé en pensant que si juste quelques caresses lui faisait tant d'effet, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand ils passeraient aux choses plus sérieuses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

le 30 Septembre 2019


	18. Chapter 18

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autres parce qu'il risque d'il y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga & Manon

Dédicace / Note : Depuis quelques temps j'essaie de faire en sorte que les chapitres aient une longueur régulière entre 7K et 10K maximum, au-delà je trouve que ça fait long à lire. J'espère que les longueurs vont conviennent et que vous ne les trouvaient pas trop courtes ou trop longues, après tout vous devez quand même avoir de quoi tenir trois semaines entre chaque chapitres 😉

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 18

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Havoc été installé à la machine à café en compagnie de Riza, Hugues et Edward, fraîchement arrivés en uniforme. Ils discutaient tous ensemble de choses et d'autres. S'étonnant du retour du Fullmetal mais également de sa tenue, le jeune homme avait justifié cela par la pluie qui continuait de faire rage au dehors, ses cheveux gouttant encore dans son dos.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rependre les ragots ? Interrogea Roy en arrivant à leurs côtés pour se prendre un café à son tour.

-Bonjour général, répondirent comme un seul homme les trois militaires tandis qu'Edward le nez dans sa tasse se contentait de hocher la tête.

-Edward, j'aimerais avoir ton rapport rapidement, déclara Roy en attrapant la tasse tendue par Riza.

Il tourna la tête pour remercier la blonde mais tomba face à Edward, instantanément le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires lui revint en mémoire, il du se faire violent pour ne pas sauter de nouveau sur le jeune alchimiste avant de prendre la direction de son bureau.

-Allez au boulot, souffla le gradé en entrant pour le bon dans le bureau commun.

Havoc attendit que son supérieur soit loin pour reprendre leur conversation.

\- Comme je vous le disait, ça ne peut être que ça, affirma avec un sourire le fumeur.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Edward.

-Havoc est persuadé que notre cher Roy a enfin trouver chaussure à son pied, sourit Hugues.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'intéressa le jeune alchimiste.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas la. Disons juste que pendant presque deux semaines il a déprimé, il y a bien eu cette fois ou il a eu un coup de téléphone qui l'a remit en forme et ce matin il arrive tout sourire. Si ce n'est pas l'amour alors je ne vois pas.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvenirs de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, souffla Riza.

-Peut être que ce coup ci c'est la bonne. Va te renseigner Jean et pique lui son tableau de chasse, taquina Hugues avec un grand sourire.

Edward de son côté ne disait rien, se contentant de penser que l'état de Roy était peut être de son fait, enfin il l'espérait.

-Cela dit, ce que le général fait de son temps libre ne nous regarde pas, sermonna Riza, maintenant au travail et Edward allez amener votre rapport.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore finit, avoua Edward en s'étonnant toujours de la facilitée avec laquelle Riza se mettait à vouvoyer les gens peu importe leur âge.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient et vu qu'ils avaient partagé le même toit, il s'attendait toujours à entendre un « tu » durant les heures de travail, mais ceux-ci s'étaient fait rares. C'est en soupirant que le jeune homme reposa sa tasse vide avant de rentrer dans le bureau principal en compagnie des autres. Il s'installa à son bureau, soupirant d'aise en retrouvant celui-ci, avant il squattait celui d'Havoc mais désormais il avait sa place entre ses murs et cette idée le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il commença à sortir ses notes avant de se mettre pour de bon à écrire son rapport. Quand Roy sortit de son bureau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois encore la concentration du blond, réussir à travailler alors qu'Havoc et Breda faisaient les idiots, que Riza les grondaient et que Fuery avait vidé son bureau, sans doute en train de chercher quelque chose, sans oublier Falman qui était le nez dans les tiroirs d'archives de la pièce en train de chercher un documents bien précis. Pas étonnant en le voyant ainsi concentré qu'il soit devenu alchimiste si jeune, certes il y avait eut la motivation de la perte de leur corps/membres, à Alphonse et lui, mais ça n'avait pas tout fait.

-Général, interrompit Riza.

-Besoin d'un café, répondit Roy en sortant de la pièce, sa tasse vide à la main.

Edward leva le regard en entendant la porte se fermer, observant la pièce, s'étirant avant de se replonger dans son rapport, se grattant parfois la tête, faisant ainsi s'échapper quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Quand Roy revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward était de nouveau plongé dans son rapport, les papiers sur le bureau éparpillés d'avantage que lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Général, entama une seconde fois Riza en arrivant dans le bureau du gradé en plein milieu de matinée sans avoir frappé.

-Un soucis ?

La réponse lui arriva aux oreilles quand il entendit les éclats de voix dans l'autre pièce.

-Vous avez transmuté de l'or ! Et laissé échapper une voleuse qui utilisait l'alchimie pour ses méfaits !

Roy se pinça l'arête du nez avant de sortir de son bureau pour faire face à la scène.

-Lieutenant-colonel Midlan, que vous arrive-t-il ? questionna Mustang.

-Il me ressort des dossiers d'il y a trois ans ! s'énerva Edward qui était tenu par le col, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

-Ce gamin a fait à lui seul plus de dégâts que tous les militaires de cette caserne réunis.

Roy ne pouvait pas vraiment donner tord à Midlan.

-Ce nabot est un vrai problème !

-Qui c'est le nabot pas plus haut qu'un lingot ! s'enflamma Edward.

-On se calme ! Midlan lâchez le Fullmetal, ordonna Roy. C'est mon problème, continua le brun en insistant sur le « mon », et je vous rappelle que ses histoires ont déjà été réglé depuis bien longtemps. Si vous avez encore des soucis avec cela, venez me voir au lieu de vous en prendre à mes subordonnés !

Midlan lâcha Edward, tous étaient étonnés du comportement du gradé, Edward aurait sans nul doute pu régler le problème tout seul.

-Edward, dans mon bureau ! ordonna Roy.

Le blond s'exécuta, prenant avec lui son rapport presque finit.

-Un vrai chien, souffla Midlan avec provocation.

Contre toute attente se fut Roy qui réagit plus vite qu'Edward et attrapa Midlan par le col, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche avec force.

-Contrairement à vous, lui n'arrive pas quand on le siffle et il est sans doute mille fois plus fidèle et reconnaissant que vous. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de traiter l'un de mes hommes de chien ! menaça Roy, le regard noir.

A cet instant, Riza cru revoir l'homme présent sur les champs de batailles à Ishbal, le même qui avait refait surface quand il avait fallut affronter les homoculus. Roy attendit que Midlan eut quitté la pièce pour retourner dans son bureau, fermant la porte sèchement derrière lui avant de plaquer Edward contre le mur. A cet instant Roy était énervé, pas contre Edward, non, contre Midlan et son comportement. Le jeune alchimiste ne prit par peur face à ce regard sombre, il savait que cette colère ne lui était pas destinée, il fallait juste que Roy reprenne pied.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a déboulé comme un fou furieux en me gueulant dessus à propos de l'eau rouge, Psiren et tout ce qui va avec cette époque, informa Edward en plantant ses yeux dorés dans le regard de braise de Roy.

-Je vois, ils ont du finir par commencer à archiver tes dossiers et tomber sur la liste de tes exploits.

-Hé !

-Quelque chose à redire… nabot, souffla Roy en se penchant sur le Fullmetal.

-J'ai bien deux trois idées, mais on risque de s'égarer.

-Si peu, termina Roy avec un sourire en comblant l'espace vide entre eux pour sceller leur lèvres.

Le baiser resta cependant en surface, ils n'oublièrent pas que de l'autre côtés leurs collègues étaient présents. Roy souffla en coupant le baisé, posant son front contre celui d'Edward.

-On va soigner ça.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Edward.

-Les marques rouges que cette brute t'a fait en te soulevant par le col, informa Mustang. Je dois avoir un tube de pommade qui traîne dans un tiroir.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête, s'installant dans l'un des canapés après que Roy l'en ai convient d'un signe de main tandis qu'il partait à la recherche de la dite pommade. Il trouva bien vite le tube, Edward enleva la veste d'uniforme et releva ses cheveux tandis que Roy commençait à appliquer la pommade en massant la zone rougit par l'interaction entre les deux militaires.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy fixait le mur face à lui, son équipe au grand complet attendait patiemment dans le couloir que les portes de l'infirmerie ouvrent. Ils devaient passer la visite médicale et demain matin le test d'aptitude physique, c'était juste une formalité mais autant profiter qu'Edward soit à la caserne pour quelques temps.

-Le dernier test remonte à quand ? interrogea Havoc pour casser le silence du couloir.

-Je dirais quatre ans, peut être cinq, répondit Falman.

-Si je ne me trompe pas c'était juste après mon arrivée dans l'équipe, donc cinq ans, interviens Fuery.

-Je vais encore me faire remonter les bretelles pour les cigarettes, souffla Havoc.

-Pourtant tu as diminué, fit remarquer Breda.

-Pas encore assez, je le sais.

Roy de son côté restait calme, tout comme Edward qui assit par terre mettait le point final à son rapport sous le regard amusé de Hugues et intrigué des autres. Quoi qu'il face Edward attirait toujours l'attention, les gestes les plus simples prenaient une autre ampleur venant de lui, et le voir la, assis par terre en tenue militaire en train de finir un rapport était bien loin de l'image du Fullmetal Alchimiste qu'il avait offert dans l'enceinte du bâtiment depuis son arrivée dans les rangs quelques années auparavant. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une infirmière qui appela les membres de l'équipe suivant les grades, faisant faire se relever Edward qui pliât soigneusement les feuilles de son rapport avant de les mettre dans ses poches tandis que Riza entrait dans une autre salle, la snipper serait examiné comme de coutume par une femme, tandis que les autres passerait devant la ribambelle de médecins ordinaires.

-Je ne me mets pas avec Raven cette fois ci, souffla Havoc en voyant le vieux médecin à lunette arriver dans la pièce.

-Les alchimistes avec moi, appela l'un des médecins.

Roy emboîta le pas à Amstrong tandis qu'Edward déposait une tape amicale et pleine d'encouragement à Havoc avant de suivre le mouvement. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le dénommé Raven appeler, Hugues, Breda et Havoc avant que la porte ne se ferme sous le soupire de Jean qui comme bien souvent était malchanceux, pas étonnant que ses relations ne durent pas longtemps vu la poisse qui l'habitait.

-Messieurs, veuillez vous retirer votre veste je vous pris, Fullmetal, j'aurais besoin de vérifier votre automail à la jambe également.

Les trois alchimistes s'exécutèrent, Amstrong retira pour une fois sa veste de manière normale avant de délicatement la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise, bien vite imité par Roy tandis qu'Edward disposait sur le siège à côté sa veste, ses rangers et son pantalons ainsi que sa chaussette gauche.

-Merci.

Deux infirmiers qui étaient jusque la assis non loin du bureau se levèrent et commencèrent leur inspection sous les ordres du médecin qui de son côté s'occupait d'Edward.

-Le dos se porte bien, votre respiration aussi. A quand remonte le dernier entretien de vos méca-grefs ?

-Moins d'une semaine, répondit Edward en se souvenant de l'attention avec laquelle Alphonse s'était occupé de ses membres avant leur départ pour Rush Valley.

-Bien, vous allez tous les trois me faire une série de dix tractions afin que l'on voit comment votre cœur réagit à une effort minime, déclara le médecin après avoir noté le pou d'Edward et regardé les résultats des deux autres.

Ils s'exécutèrent, allant plus ou moins au même rythme, Amstrong légèrement plus rapide que les deux autres. Après quoi, le docteur et les deux infirmiers reprirent le pou des trois militaires, le notant derrière le premier résultat.

-Bien, il reste le test de mémoire et le test de vision et d'audition. Gordon va se charger de la mémoire, Lancelot de la vision et je me chargerais de l'audition, annonça le docteur.

Edward se guida d'instinct vers le dénommé Gordon pour commencer par le test de mémoire, tandis que Amstrong commençait avec l'audition et Mustang avec la vue. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Edward était assit face au docteur, un casque sur les oreilles, raccordée à une radio.

-Je vais vous passer différents sons, plus ou moins fort et vous devrez me dire à quoi ceux-ci vous font penser.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur les bruits.

-Explosion, annonça Edward. Tirs de pistolets, transmutation version Amstrong, verre brisé, énuméra l'alchimiste toujours concentré sur les différents bruits, coup de hache pour couper du bois, transmutation version Mustang, souffla avec un sourire Edward en sentant le regard de son supérieur dans son dos, sifflet de train, chute de pierre, démarrage de voiture, écoulement de terrain. Le bruit suivant fit rire Edward qui annonça avec un grand sourire : ça c'est moi !

Le médecin esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de faire signe à Edward qu'il pouvait retirer le casque.

-C'est tout bon, annonça l'homme. Je vous remercie pour votre présence, on se donne rendez-vous demain matin pour le test physique, pensez à avoir une tenue adaptée, souligna le docteur avant de libérer les hommes après un bref salut militaire.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce avec un fin sourire, rejoignant le bureau de l'unité Mustang, le reste de l'équipe était déjà de retour.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? interrogea Hugues.

-A merveille, répondit Amstrong.

-Vous avez aussi eu le test sonore ? interrogea Havoc.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-On a eu un surplus niveau son de transmutation de ce que j'ai compris, pour qu'on soit plus apte à reconnaître nos « alliés», informa Breda.

-Edward nous a fait l'honneur de faire un sans-faute, déclara Roy.

-Je suis le seul à ne pas m'être trompé ? S'étonna le jeune homme, C'était pourtant simple !

-Pas pour tous, répondit Falman.

-Combien d'erreurs, s'intéressa soudain le Fullmetal.

-Trois, renseigna le militaire à mi-voix.

-C'est rien.

-Mais pour le médecin c'est beaucoup, je dois repasser le test la semaine prochaine, s'excusa l'homme en se tournant vers Mustang.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai confiance, et puis ce n'est pas comme ci on était souvent sur le terrain.

-On risque quoi si on est jugé inapte ? questionna Edward.

-Être consigné au bureau, mis en dernière ligne en cas de conflit, informa Riza.

-Outch.

-Heureusement pour nous, tu as encore de belles années à voir avant que ça ne t'arrive Edward, taquina Hugues.

-Edward, j'ai oublié de te dire que je ne pouvais pas t'accueillir se soir, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, informa Riza en faisant abstraction des regards étonnés de ses collègues.

Il était rare d'entendre Riza dire qu'elle avait « quelque chose de prévu » surtout en pleine semaine.

-Pas de soucis je vais bien trouver ou dormir, rassura Edward avec un sourire.

-Viens à la maison, j'ai une chambre d'ami, offrit Roy en devançant Hugues qui avait tout juste ouvert la bouche.

Edward remercia le brun d'un sourire, ainsi ça n'étonnerait personne si Edward quittait la caserne avec Roy et si il le faisait toute la semaine. L'affaire Meylan était toujours en court, par conséquent Edward était toujours sous surveillance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vers dix-neuf heures, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Riza, la blonde esquissa un sourire en se ressuyant les mains sur un torchon, observant la table fraîchement finit d'être mise avant de jeter un bref regard à Black Hayaté qui avait à peine relevé la tête en entendant sonner, sachant sans doute qui était derrière la porte. Il fallait dire que le parfum de cette personne était facilement reconnaissable, Riza avait beau lui avoir dit un certain nombre de fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire, la personne insistait à chaque fois. La militaire finit par ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer l'invité avec un sourire, avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes une fois la porte fermée.

-Les journées me semblent longues, souffla l'homme une fois ses lèvres détachées de celles de Riza.

-Je sais, mais on ne peut pas, si cela vient à se savoir.

-Je sais, on risque nos places et bien plus encore. On pourrait peut être lui dire ?

-Non, il a d'autres problèmes en tête en se moment, affirma Riza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain matin, toute l'unité était réunie dans la salle de musculation.

-Bonjour, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés, entama le médecin en faisant face à la dizaine de militaires, onze en comptant Elric, qui lui faisait face. Nous allons commencer avec une série de pompes et de tractions, puis nous irons dehors pour le lancer de poids et le vameval *, nous terminerons avec la natation. Oui monsieur Elric nous savons, enchaîna l'homme en voyant Edward lever doucement la main.

Sans grande surprise, Falman et Fuery se retrouvèrent bien vite à la traîne, Riza, Havoc et Breda gardaient un bon rythme ainsi que Ross et Broch, Mustang et Hugues un peu au-dessus tandis que Amstrong était largement devant, Edward de son côté décidait de frimer en faisant les pompes et les traction d'un main se permettant de rivaliser aisément avec Hugues et Mustang.

-Tu pourrais pas faire semblant d'être normal, souffla Havoc.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai fais ma rééducation tu sais, à l'époque j'avais onze ans, rappela Edward.

Jean soupira face à cette réalité, se souvenant que c'était Edward et qu'une telle performance était donc normale venant de sa part. Edward tenait à ses membres bioniques mais il avait aussi eut des moments ou ceux-ci n'était pas forcément opérationnels et qu'il avait fallut se débrouiller sans eux. Pour le lancer de poids, ce fut une nouvelle fois Amstrong qui était en tête sans vraiment d'étonnement, les autres se situant tous plus ou moins au même niveau. Pour le vameval, se fut Edward, Havoc, Hugues et Mustang qui dominèrent les autres, Riza, Broch et Fuery juste derrière tandis que les autres suivaient, gardant le rythme qui leur était propre.

-Bien, je vous laisse souffler un peu le temps de vous changer et me rejoindre à la piscine.

-Il y a une piscine ici ? s'étonna Edward.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait le dernier test d'aptitude, tu étais en mission ailleurs, rappela Mustang. La piscine se trouve au sous-sol, informa l'homme en prenant la direction de l'endroit.

-Sérieusement, je l'ai pourtant visité avec Alphonse.

-Tu n'as pas du faire tout le tour, sourit Hugues.

L'unité suivit Mustang, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour prendre leur sac de piscine qui contenait leurs changes, leurs tenues de bain et leurs serviettes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les sous-sols prenant la direction de la piscine, contre toute attente l'endroit était lumineux, de nombreuses ouvertures en hauteur ainsi qu'un éclairage placé judicieusement permettait d'éclairer la pièce à la perfection. Edward se mit sur le banc non loin du bassin, attendant que les autres se changent.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? interrogea Fuery.

-Le métal ça coule, rappela Edward en baissant la tête.

-J'avais oublié. Désolé...

-Pas grave Fuery, de toute manière je n'ai jamais su nager, sourit Edward pour rassurer le jeune militaire.

Fuery approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir se changer également. Edward les observa tous sortir un par un, sans grande surprise Riza fut la première à sortir en compagnie de Maria Ross, les deux femmes avaient une tenue semblable noires, si ce n'est que Ross avait un maillot de bain une pièce tandis que Riza en portant un deux pièces. Hugues portait un short noir avec des petites fleurs dessus, ça aurait était ridicule sur quelqu'un d'autre mais sur Hugues cela fit sourire Edward. Les autres n'avaient rien d'étonnant, short de couleur sombre pour la plupart si on oubliait Roy qui en portait un rouge.

-Vous portez la couleur des flammes sur vous, taquina Havoc, sauf si c'est pour faire concurrence à Ed, termina l'homme sans se rendre compte de la soudaine rougeur sur les joues du plus jeune.

Roy observa Edward, souriant en voyant le petit effet qu'avait eu un simple short de bain sur le blond avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'eau, gratifiant Havoc d'une tape amicale sur la tête. Edward les observa cinq minutes avant de se laisser porter par ses pensées. Les voir tous ainsi, dans le plus simple appareil ou presque lui rappeler sa condition, ses automaild et tous ce que ceux-ci impliquaient, pourtant il n'était pas le seul à avoir des cicatrices de son passé. Tous en avait, même Riza qui semblait avoir été brûlée au niveau du dos, ou Havoc qui avait une cicatrice à la jambe droite, Hugues en avait un certain nombre aussi surtout au niveau des bras et Roy… Edward observa l'homme en plein séance de natation, observant les muscles de son dos bouger en accord avec ses mouvements puis il s'attarda sur ses cicatrices. Celle au niveau de sa cheville gauche en arc de cercle, une autre au bas de son dos, celle sur pectoral gauche, brûlure qu'il s'était lui-même fait lors du combat contre Lust, puis à son poignet droit ressemblant fort à un éclair ou encore celle au niveau de son pouce gauche en forme de V. Edward commençait à bien connaître le corps et les cicatrices du Flamme Alchimiste.

Qui d'autre pouvait s'en vanter ? Est-ce que une autre personne connaissait ce corps aussi bien que lui ?

Edward savait qu'il ignorait encore certaines choses sur le brun mais il voulait apprendre à le connaître, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait finit par ce faire à cette idée que Roy et lui étaient en couple, et le brun avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, en plus d'avoir une certaine expérience sur le sujet, chose qui profitait grandement à Edward, il connaissait aussi une certaine quantité de choses concernant Edward, de sa famille à ses sales manies, en passant par son passé et tant d'autres choses, alors que le blond ne savait qu'un quantité limitée d'informations sur le gradé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que l'épreuve était finie et que tous étaient sortis et partis en direction des vestiaires, se fut l'apparition d'un short de bain rouge dans son champ de vision qui lui fit relever la tête. Edward se fit aussitôt happer par un regard onyx.

-Çà va ? interrogea Mustang.

-Hn, répondit Edward.

-Je vois, sourit l'homme, je n'en saurais pas plus.

-Pas ici, confirma Edward. Je remonte dans le bureau.

Mustang esquissa un sourire en donnant son accord d'un signe de tête pour qu'Edward remonte dans le bureau avant de rejoindre lui aussi les vestiaires pour se changer. Une trentaine de minutes tous étaient dans la cantine, vu l'heure autant manger.

-Ou est Edward ? interrogea Hugues.

-En haut, garde nos places, je vais le chercher, répondit Roy en déposant son plateau sur la table.

Il refit surface avec le jeune alchimiste une dizaine de minutes plus tard et tous purent enfin commencer à manger dans la bonne humeur qui les caractérisaient tant. En début d'après midi ils retournèrent à leur activités. Edward s'apprêtait à se réinstaller à son bureau quand Roy l'appela. Le jeune alchimiste ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui tandis que Mustang lui indiquait le canapé d'un signe de main.

-Enlève ta veste, ordonna le plus vieux. Je vais te remettre de la pommade, tu es encore rouge.

-Je peux le faire tu sais.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, alors profite, répondit avec un sourire de gradé.

Edward soupira pour la forme avant de s'exécuter, laissant Roy soulever ses cheveux et lui masser le cou pour faire pénétrer la pommade sur la zone légèrement rougie. Ce fut l'arrivée de Riza une dizaine de minutes plus tard qui interrompu ce moment de tendresse entre les deux alchimistes, Edward remit sa veste en place avant de remercier Mustang d'un signe de tête pour retourner dans l'autre pièce.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau couler sur son corps, la journée lui avait semblait interminable, entre le test d'aptitude, le repas de midi et l'après-midi qu'il avait passé à relire son rapport et éplucher les documents sur les homoculus que l'unité avait sortit des archives. Tout à ses pensées Edward ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de Roy dans la pièce. Le brun le dévorait des yeux, l'observa se retourner dans la douche, les yeux mi-clos tandis qui se savonnait les cheveux avec application. Mustang put admirer à loisir ce corps fin et musclé et surtout cette chute de rein qui ne manquait pas de le rendre fou. Lui qui était entré dans la pièce pour ranger une pile de serviettes se retrouva prit d'une impulsion soudaine et se déshabilla sans chercher à savoir comment cette initiative serait interprétée par Edward. Le jeune alchimiste ne l'avait jamais vu nu, jusque maintenant ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre d'intimité, Roy voulant faire les choses en douceur avec Edward, prendre le temps de mieux se connaître à travers de simples caresses et baisés. Mais ce soir, les choses lui semblaient différentes.

Il ouvrit doucement l'un des battants de la cabine de douche avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, heureux qu'Edward lui tourne le dos et n'ait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, avant qu'il ne tende la main vers le dos du blond, dos délicieusement cambré sous ses yeux, il y dessina une ligne imaginaire, faisant frissonner l'alchimiste sous ses doigts. Edward se tourna alors, croisant soudain le regard onyx de Roy, réalisant par ce fait que l'homme était lui aussi sous la douche et tout aussi peu vêtu que lui.

-Roy !?, entama Edward avant que sa bouche ne se face prendre par celle de Roy.

Le brun ne laissa pas un quelconque malaise s'installer, tandis que le baisé s'approfondissait, il glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward, souriant en sentant Edward se détendre entre ses mains et répondre au baiser avec plus de vigueur. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus l'un en face de l'autre, et l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps n'arrangait pas vraiment les choses. Edward ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et des mains, sa tête voulait s'enfuir en courant, ses mains voulaient cacher chaque parcelle de peau et son cœur qui voulait connaître le summum de leur intimité, la preuve ultime de leur amour et ses mains, ses mains qui voulaient conquérir le corps de Roy, le frôler telle des flammes. Il se sentit rougir quand les bras de Roy l'approchèrent d'avantage de son corps, ses mains caressant son dos, ses cheveux et s'aventurant même plus bas, leurs jambes qui se mêlaient. Edward sentit sa raison faillir sous le plaisir et le bonheur qui l'assaillait sous les caresses et les baisés de Roy.

En cet instant, alors que les mains du Flamme Alchimiste, se faisaient plus aventureuses, palpant ses fesses, chatouillant son intimité tandis que ses lèvres se posaient telle des milliers de papillons dans son cou, Edward se sentait heureux, simplement heureux et fou amoureux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les lèvres de Roy dans son cou, ses dents tirant son oreille, ses mains traçant des cercles mystérieux sur son dos. Il avait l'impression que chaque atome de son corps embrassait ceux de Roy.

-Tu me rends fou, souffla Roy contre le cou d'Edward.

-Je sais, répondit sur le même ton le concerné.

Roy releva la tête, plongeant ses onyx dans les dorées de son homologue en le resserrant contre lui avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baisé remplis de tendresse, d'amour et de promesses.

-Je te laisse finir ta douche, soupira Roy en sentant que si il ne quittait pas l'endroit rapidement il risquait de laisser parler son désir.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête, il avait sentit le désir de Roy pour lui, et même si il ne s'en était pas tellement inquièté sur le moment, il n'était pas encore prêt pour une telle intimité avec l'homme. L'aîné quitta rapidement la pièce, entourant une serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre le salon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward sortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette enroulée autour de son cou pour laisser sécher ses cheveux tandis qu'il avait revêtu son habituel short et débardeur de nuit. Roy esquissa un sourire en passant a côté, déposant un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres tandis que l'une de ses mains se permit une caresse aérienne sur ses fesses avant qu'il ne parte calmer son désir sous une douche bien froide.

-Ça va ? questionna soucieux Mustang une fois sortit de la douche.

Edward était toujours au même endroit en train de se frictionner les cheveux, planter au milieu de la pièce à vivre.

-Hum, répondit le blond en se laissant couler entre les bras de Roy, savourant cette étreinte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy s'étira avant de regarder le réveil, il était encore tôt, à peine sept heures. Il se retourna, remontant la couverture sur lui avant de faire face au visage encore endormit d'Edward. Il observa le jeune homme si paisible dans son sommeil, ses mèches qui lui retombaient devant le visage, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, son bras métallique plié sous l'oreiller tandis que l'autre était plié au niveau de son visage. Doucement Roy glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes pour dégager le visage de l'endormi et pouvoir ainsi le contempler d'avantage. Il se remémora la douche qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt, sans oublier les baisers et caresses qu'ils partageaient au quotidien. Roy avait bien remarqué que la timidité d'Edward s'envolait petit à petit, et même si ces mains n'avaient pas encore trouver le chemin de son membre, elles ne restaient pas inactives pour autant.

-Il est quelle heure ? questionna Edward à mi-voix sans ouvrir les yeux, savourant la douce caresse sur sa joue.

-A peine sept heures, informa Roy. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, rassura Edward en papillonnant avant de se laisser noyer dans le regard sombre du brun.

Roy continua sa caresse sur le visage du blond avec un doux sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur leur homologue. Le baisé aurait pu déraper si Nabot n'était pas arrivé dans la chambre, sauté sur le lit et tenté de miauler ce qui fit rire Edward et mis fin au baiser. Roy se frotta le front en fixant son nabot de chat.

-Je crois qu'il a faim, déclara Edward en passant avec tendresse sa main sur la tête du Munchkin.

-Allons y alors, souffla Roy en rejetant les couvertures pour se lever, suivit de très prêt par le chat tandis qu'Edward s'étirait.

C'est ainsi que commença cette journée.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient dans le bureau, entourés par toutes l'unité.

-Dis donc, ça fait longtemps que tu es là Edward, souligna soudain Havoc.

-Dis le si je dérange, taquina le cadet avec un sourire.

-Et nous porte pas la poisse, un peu de calme ça fait du bien pour tous le monde, argumenta Breda.

-On part en mission la semaine prochaine, intervient Roy en sortant de son bureau.

-Merci Jean ! gronda une partie de l'équipe en se tournant vers le sous-lieutenant.

-Toute l'équipe ? interrogea Riza.

-Toutes l'équipe, y comprit Hugues et Amstrong, Ross et Broch restent ici en revanche, compléta Roy, puis sentant un regard curieux dans son dos il esquissa un sourire avant de rajouter, et Edward vient aussi avec nous.

Le Fullmetal souffla en fixant le général de brigade qui s'était tourné pour lui faire face.

\- Il s'agit de quelle genre de mission ?

-Mission diplomatique, on doit surveiller des dignitaires durant la signature d'un traité entre Amestris et Aerugo, informa le gradé.

-Et ils ont besoin d'une dizaine d'hommes pour ça ? questionna avec étonnement Havoc.

-Techniquement on sera une vingtaine au total, mon unité et une unité militaire d'Aerugo. On part pour deux mois.

-Si longtemps ! s'étonna Fuery.

-Ils préfèrent prévoir largue, ils y a encore certaines choses à régler avant la signature du traité.

-Génial, journée d'ennui en perspective, ça va manquer d'action tous ça, souffla Edward en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Tous observèrent Edward, il est vrai que ce genre de mission n'avait rien de bien passionnant, c'était même tout l'inverse, rythmé par les tours de garde en groupe, pas forcément fait par affinité d'ailleurs, la dernière fois Havoc et Falman s'étaient retrouver avec Amstrong !

-Je vais devoir laisser ma petit Elysia chéri et Gracia, se plaignit Hugues en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce, il avait sans doute eu l'appel du Général Lang pour lui annoncer son départ prochain.

-Maes, on ne part pas à la guerre, répondit d'une voix légère Roy.

-Mais c'est tout comme. Tu ne connais pas ça toi, tu laisses personne à l'appartement, se plaignit Hugues en s'affalant contre l'épaule de Roy qui passa une main dans son dos dans un semblant de soutiens, trop habitué depuis le temps aux états d'âme de son ami.

La phrase du colonel Hugues fit cependant son chemin dans l'esprit de Roy. « tu ne laisses personne à l'appartement » en effet, seul nabot serait seul pendant son absence, et la concierge se ferait une joie de s'occuper de la boule de poil. Alors oui, Roy ne laissait rien derrière lui, rien sauf l'intimité qui s'était créée avec Edward. Deux mois à se voir tous les jours, partager le même logement sans pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser et tant de choses encore. Le général de bridage croisa le regard d'Elric et visiblement il avait eut les même pensées que lui. Ils avaient jusque lundi pour profiter encore de cette intimité et d'un regard il comprit que le blond n'avait pas l'intention d'en perdre une miette.

-Je vais voir Lang, souffla Roy en faisant se redresser Hugues de sur ses épaules. Je vais demander à ce qu'on quitte à midi, informa l'homme face au regard interrogatif de ses collègues.

Quand Roy revient une trentaine de minutes plus tard se fut avec le sourire, annonçant à tous qu'ils pouvait partir à midi pour se préparer au mieux pour cette mission et qu'ils se retrouveraient lundi, neuf heures à la gare. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et Roy distribua les dossiers avec tous les détails de la mission à tous le monde avant de partir dans son bureau, faisant un signe de main à Edward pour lui demander de le rejoindre.

-Tu dois aller chercher un surplus de vêtement à la lingerie, le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire durant la mission informa Roy en fixant la tenue noire habituelle du plus jeune.

-Cette mission me plaît de moins en moins, soupira Edward.

-Aucun doute la dessus, l'avantage c'est que pour une fois je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour les petits dégâts que tu es susceptible de causer, taquina Roy.

Son but étant d'énerver légèrement le blond, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement puis que Edward se mit à déballer des phrases sans queues ni têtes, offrant la diversion parfaite à Roy. En faisant crier Edward il était certain que ses subordonnés dans l'autre pièce ne viendraient pas les interrompres. Il laissa Edward continuer son monologue tout en s'approchant de lui, ce ne fut que lorsque Roy fut face à lui, la tête baissé et une main sur sa joue qu'Edward arrêta de parler pour fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se perdit dans le regard onyx, avant de fermer les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Roy venir se poser sur les siennes.

-Tu m'as fait crier exprès, gronda faussement Edward contre les lèvres de son aîné.

-Une simple diversion, sourit Roy avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune.

Edward passa bien vite ses mains autour du cou de Roy pour approfondir le baisé, oubliant complètement qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du gradé, et que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre rien qu'en ouvrant la porte. Les mains de Roy s'étaient glissées tout naturellement entre les cheveux du blond, savourant une fois de plus leur douceur.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte mais aucun des deux ne l'entendirent. La personne insista avant de soupirer en ouvrant la porte.

-Désolé de vous… Général ! Edward ! s'étonna Havoc.

Les deux concernés sursautèrent dans un même mouvement, séparant leurs lèvres aussi rapidement à l'entente de leur noms et reprirent une distance respectable dans la foulée, ça ne changeait cependant rien, ils étaient prit sur le fait, grillés ! Roy se tourna vers Havoc tandis que Edward baissait la tête, fixant ses pieds. Heureusement pour eux, Havoc avait refermé la porte derrière lui, Roy en déduisit donc que personne d'autre n'avait vu la scène. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi insouciants ?

-J'ai toqué, et comme je n'ai pas eu de réponses et que… j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer, bafouilla Havoc en fixant la pile de papier qu'il avait entre les mains.

Roy hésitait entre brûler vif son subalterne et le menacer, mais l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui l'en empêchait et puis ce n'était pas la faute de Havoc, c'était surtout la sienne. Le brun observa Edward qui restait le regard fixé sur le sol, sans doute cherchait-il à disparaître à cette instant précis. Havoc de son côté restait là, planter à trois pas de la porte, la pile de dossiers dans les mains, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça en ouvrant la porte.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Mustang en montrant d'un vague signe de la main les canapés qui se faisaient face.

Havoc approuva avant de déposer les feuilles sur la table basse prenant place sur le canapé tandis que Roy s'asseyait sur celui d'en face avant de fixer Edward qui continuer de regarder ses pieds.

-Edward, appela Roy en faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Le blond se tourna vers le gradé avant d'aller s'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé, Roy soupira avant de prendre la parole, jugeant que c'était à lui d'expliquer la situation.

-Havoc… Jean, se reprit Mustang faisant comprendre au militaire qu'il parlait à son ami et non à son subordonné, je pense qu'il est inutile de dire que ceci doit rester entre nous.

-En effet, mais … Roy, je dois savoir, comprendre. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? et comment ? enfin je veux dire, toi, le coureur de jupon de Central avec… Edward !

-C'est exactement ce qu'on veut éviter depuis le début, souffla Edward.

-Bravo Ed, répliqua le flamme alchimiste, levant les yeux au ciel, en voyant le regard de Havoc s'agrandir de surprise sous la phrase anodine du blond.

-Mais… bredouilla soudain le fumeur.

-Je vais répondre à tes questions si tu le veux bien, coupa Roy. Ça doit faire presque trois mois maintenant, réfléchit l'homme avant de voir Edward acquiescer d'un discret signe de tête, confirmant ses pensées, quand à comment et pourquoi, je pense que tu es assez vieux pour le savoir ou t'en douter.

-Mais vous aimez vous disputer ! Tous le monde sait que…Depuis tous ce temps, souffla Havoc comme si les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place devant ses yeux.

-Il semblerait, répondit sur le même ton Roy.

Edward fit aller son regard d'un homme à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre, ce qui visiblement les amusaient.

-Je t'expliquerais, répondit Roy. Jean, je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que si cela vient à se savoir je saurais vers qui me tourner, l'un comme l'autre vous ne risquez pas grand-chose, moi en revanche.

-Je ne dirais jamais rien, déclara Havoc. Entre nous, Edward, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te venir en aide et vu la situation je pense que vous en avez besoin, et Roy, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, je veux te voir en haut de la pyramide, et surtout être à tes côtés. On a était recruter parce que tu nous faisais confiance, tu nous as choisi mais on l'a fait aussi ce choix.

-C'est vrai, admit Roy avec un sourire fier.

-Vous nous avez mêlé, l'un comme l'autre, à des choses bien plus tordues, alors garder le secret sur votre liaison… couple, ça ne sera pas bien compliqué, termina dans un sourire rassurant le fumeur. Je vous laisse les papiers, je retourne de l'autre côté, termina Havoc en laissant le couple sur le canapé.

Les deux alchimistes observèrent le militaire quitter la pièce avant que Roy ne s'affale sur le canapé tandis qu'Edward laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

-On a eu chaud, affirma dans un souffle Edward.

-En effet, on va devoir être plus prudents que ça durant la mission.

Edward releva la tête pour fixer Roy qui s'était rapproché de lui.

-Alors même durant la mission…

-Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, laissons les choses se faire. Maintenant si tu veux arrêter…

-Aucun risque, répondit Edward avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Roy pour un rapide baisé.

Le flamme alchimiste observa Edward, surprit par cette initiative avant de passer sa main contre sa joue.

-Je, désolé, j'en avais envie, bafouilla Edward.

-J'aime ce genre d'initiative, souffla Roy avec un sourire sincère. Je te laisse retourner de l'autre côté, je regarde ça vite fait et on y va.

-On ne mange pas là ?

-Non, répondit Roy en se levant prenant entre ses bras la pile de papier amenée par Havoc un peu plus tôt. Je compte bien profiter de ce week-end tranquille car j'ai la nette impression que notre séjour le sera beaucoup moins.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau du gradé pour aller s'installer au sien dans la pièce adjacente. Il se laissa alors perdre dans ses pensées, imaginant avec appréhension ce qui les attendaient durant les semaines à venir. Le visage de Roy se calqua devant tout ça, ses yeux si sombres qui le regardaient avec intensité, ses grandes mains, douces qui le faisaient frissonner à travers ses caresses, ses cheveux noirs qui venaient chatouiller son cou ou chaque autre parcelle de peau qu'ils touchaient, ses lèvres qui se posaient telles des milliers de papillons partout sur son corps.

Riza observa Edward qui était perdu dans ses pensées faisant taper le bout de son stylo contre sa bouche. Le jeune homme avait bien changé ses derniers temps, prenant d'avantage d'assurance, le retour d'Alphonse et sa relation avec Roy y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Riza l'ignorait. Elle observa les autres membres de l'unité. Breda qui discutait avec Fuery, Falman qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses tiroirs et Havoc qui lisait le dossier de mission avant de lui sourire pour ensuite retourner à sa lecture.

Il y a quelques semaines en arrière, Riza aurait donné cher pour aller sur le terrain même pour une mission diplomatique mais aujourd'hui elle avait peur que cette mission face plus de dégâts que prévu. La phrase que Hugues avait dit à Mustang un peu plus tôt raisonna dans son esprit « Tu ne connais pas ça toi, tu laisses personne à l'appartement ». De l'unité de Mustang seul Hugues était en couple. Breda avait eu une fiancée à une époque mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, Falman était divorcé et voyait sa fille de quinze ans un week-end par mois, Fuery était trop dévoué à son travail pour se chercher une compagne un peu comme Amstrong, quand à Ross et Brosh, Riza l'ignorait, le duo n'était pas très bavard et encore moins sur leur vie privée. La blonde observa de nouveau Edward toujours dans ses pensée puis Havoc. Elle détailla l'homme avant de se laisser perdre à son tour dans ses souvenirs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza était allongée, malade, diminuée à cause de cet idiot de Envy qui avait trouvé judicieux de se battre contre Edward en plein dessert, changeant d'apparence à sa volonté, Roy était arrivé en renfort avec ses hommes sauf que le sable s'en était mêlé et ils avaient finit tout les deux coincés sous un dôme, sauf que voilà, le colonel s'était blessé à la cheville et Riza au poignet, et l'un comme l'autre avait inhalé un mélange sable-fumée qui n'était pas très bon pour les poumons. L'un comme l'autre étaient donc alités, sous la surveillance du reste de l'unité.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, sortant la malade de ses pensées.

-La soupe est chaude ! déclara Havoc en entrant dans la pièce.

Le fumeur prenait soin de Riza depuis deux jours, amenant ses repas et lui tenant compagnie une partie de la journée. Riza avait appris que Edward faisait pareil avec Roy, chose qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle en venait à se demander comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas se rendre compte que la relation entre les deux alchimistes avait changé.

-Une partie de cartes ? proposa Jean une fois la soupe finie.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Déjà fait, répondit avec un sourire l'homme en mélangeant déjà le tas de cartes entre ses mains.

Riza laissa échapper un fin sourire avant de se saisir des cartes tendues par le fumeur. Depuis trois jours qu'elle recevait sa visite régulièrement elle avait appris à mieux connaître l'homme et à l'apprécier d'avantage. Havoc n'était pas tellement bavard et derrière ces faux airs de charmeur il était d'une grande tendresse et d'une empathie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Oui elle appréciait Havoc, peut être plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Voir l'homme prendre soin d'elle comme il le faisait en ce moment ne la laissait pas indifférente. Roy avait déjà agit ainsi envers elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle considérait le brun comme un frère, alors que pour Havoc, c'était autre chose. Un sentiment qui commençait à lui faire peur. Ils ne pouvaient pas, n'avaient pas le droit, et si tout ceci venait à déraper dans le mauvais sens ? Qu'est ce que cela impliquerait pour l'unité de Mustang ?

A leur retour à Central, Riza et Havoc ne laissaient rien paraître, pourtant certains regards trahissaient l'homme, lui aussi avait senti le changement qui avait été opéré entre eux. Un soir, Havoc alla trouver Riza, Edward étant retourné en mission, la blonde était de nouveau seule chez elle, enfin presque, il lui restait Black Hayate. Havoc s'était donc proposé pour la ramener, prétextant qu'il avait quelques achats à faire non loin du domicile de la snipper. Riza avait accepté avec joie, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout qu'elle s'était habituée plus que prévu à la présence d'Edward ou même d'Alphonse. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de trajet, Riza l'avait même accompagné durant ses courses et par la suite, la blonde avait invité le fumeur à partager un bon repas, cela changera des repas de la caserne. Havoc fut accueillit par un Black Hayate fou de joie de revoir l'homme. Jean alla même jusqu'à promener le chien pendant que Riza préparait le repas. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère douce et autres discussions légères. Une fois la soirée finit, Havoc avait tout naturellement déposé un baisé sur la joue de Riza, chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis à la caserne. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque Riza lui rendit son baiser.

Les petites soirées ainsi s'étaient par la suite multipliées jusqu'à ce que cela devienne normal pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Riza en oubliait sa solitude et Havoc passait ses soirées autrement qu'en discussions viriles. Puis les choses avaient évoluées, petit à petit, sans que l'un comme l'autre ne cherchent à les arrêter. Un soir au lieu d'embrasser sa joue, Jean avait passé une main au niveau de la joue de la femme, la faisant frémir sous la tendresse du geste avant de se pencher vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres, le baisé était rapide, en surface, presque comme un premier baisé d'adolescent. Havoc s'était reculé, se préparant à recevoir un coup ou même à prendre une balle mais il n'en fut rien, au lieu de ça il fit face au visage de Riza, paisible, les yeux fermés, elle semblait savourer ce contact trop court. Havoc avait alors réitéré le geste, plus longtemps, plus tendrement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Riza qui ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait était embrassé de la sorte.

Étaient-ils en couple ? Pouvaient ils se considérer comme tel ? Riza l'ignorait, elle l'espérait, mais c'était tellement risqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils risquaient leurs places, leur vie professionnelle, cela dit avec certaines mission de Mustang ils en avaient l'habitude mais tout ceci prenait une autre ampleur quand l'amour se mêlait au travail.

Une petite heure plus tard, Riza vit Roy quitter son bureau, prêt à partir, s'approchant d'Edward qu'il sortit de ses pensées en lui posant une main sur l'épaule avant que tout deux quittent le bureau après un vague « au revoir, à lundi » prononcé d'une même voix. La sniper esquissa un sourire face à cette synchronisation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza préparait sa valise, Black Hayate la regardant faire en silence, assit dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait commençé par mettre ses uniformes, puis son nécessaire de toilette et enfin deux tenues civiles, une basique et une plus habillée au cas ou. Puis il y avait eut deux trois petites choses sans importance, comme un livre pour le trajet ou le soir, un petit album photo qu'elle avait fait exprès pour ce genre de mission et un carnet de note avec une couverture en cuir. Elle le tenait de son père qui le tenait de son père et ainsi de suite. Riza n'avait jamais put se résoudre à le brûler ou le détruire, une fois elle l'avait montré à Roy mais même lui avait était incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il contenait alors que le père de Riza avait était son professeur.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, alors que la blonde venait juste de finir de préparer le repas, on frappa à la porte.

-Entre ! déclara Riza sans bouger de la cuisine.

-Bonsoir Black, s'enjoua Havoc en arrivant dans le couloir, caressant la tête du chien avec un doux sourire.

Après quoi il se déshabilla, accrochant son manteau et défit ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il encercla la taille de la blonde avant de déposer un baisé dans son cou. Cette soirée serait la dernière qu'ils passeraient ensemble, dans une telle ambiance avant un certain temps.

Le repas se fit dans le calme, échange de regards complices et quelques caresses faites à la dérobée en saisissant une assiette ou bien une carafe d'eau. Havoc n'avait jamais été ainsi avec personne avant, mais avec Riza cela lui paraissait tellement naturel. Une fois le repas finit, Jean aida Riza à nettoyer la table et la vaisselle, Black étant partit s'installer sur le canapé dans le bureau. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon pour discuter, parlant d'abord travail, puis Edward, et enfin de eux deux. Jusqu'alors ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordés le sujet.

-Cette mission va être plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait, soupir Jean.

-Je sais, répondit Riza en savourant l'étreinte et en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

A cet instant Riza faisait fragile et féminine, tout l'inverse de l'image qu'elle renvoyait au travail. Havoc espérait être le seule homme à la connaître ainsi, même si il se doutait que Roy qui la connaissait depuis bien longtemps l'avait connu aussi fragile qu'à cette instant. Havoc passa sa main dans les cheveux défaits de Riza, il aimait les voir ainsi, détachés, tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Quand elle tourna vers lui ses yeux marron clairs il se laissa porter par ses sentiments et scella leurs lèvres dans un baisé remplit de passion et d'amour, baisé qui se changea en caresses et plus encore quand ils décidèrent d'un regard de passer du canapé a la chambre.

Cette nuit-là, Jean Havoc ne rentra pas à la caserne, pas même la suivante, il n'y revient que le dimanche soir…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

Vameval : course autour d'un stade et un bip vous donne votre rythme. Le but étant de rester dans le rythme sans ralentir la cadence durant les tours. De mémoire il faut faire une dizaine de tour.


	19. Chapter 19

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'il y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note : Dans ce chapitre il y a sûrement beaucoup (trop peut être) de références à une fiction que j'aime lire « Voyage à Ilix » écrit par Astate.

Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Ce chapitre sera donc dédié à toutes les crêpes que j'ai mangé à cause de cette fiction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 19

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Central City - Rush Valley – Dublith - South City et pour finir Aerugo, voilà le trajet qu'allait emprunter l'unité Mustang dans les heures à venir. Le transport jusque South City se faisait en train et la correspondance jusque Aerugo se faisait en cheval. En lisant les détails du trajet, Edward avait émit quelques protestations face à ce dernier moyen de locomotion faisant rire Roy qui était à ce moment là en train de préparer le repas du soir, tandis qu'Edward était confortablement installé dans le canapé, Nabot endormit sur ses genoux.

Pour l'heure Edward et Mustang étaient à la gare, attendant le reste de l'unité, leurs valises à leurs pieds. Sans surprises ce fut Riza qui arriva la première, étonnée de trouver les deux alchimistes déjà sur le quai de gare. Havoc arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec Breda et Fuery. Puis ce fut Falman qui arriva en compagnie de Amstrong et Hugues.

-Bien, tout le monde est là, constata Mustang. Allons nous installer, les dignitaires que nous devons escorter se trouvent à South City, nous serons donc tranquilles jusque-là.

Tous approuvèrent avant de monter dans le train, s'installant dans l'une des voitures. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour une douzaine de personnes, les wagons du train matinal étaient plutôt petits, chose qui arrangeait beaucoup les militaires qui pouvaient donc réquisitionner la voiturette juste pour eux. Les bagages furent mis dans des filets et niches en hauteur. Ils allaient passer la journée dans le train, autant avoir un peu de confort.

-Qui devons-nous escorter ? interrogea Havoc une fois bien installé sur la banquette à côté de Breda.

-Deux dignitaires de South City, entama Roy. Je sais qu'il y a un Général et un Lieutenant Général et peut être une troisième personne, mais rien n'a été confirmé à ce sujet.

-Un Général de South City, tu ne penses pas que ce serait..? questionna Hugues en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

-J'y ai pensé, et je ne l'espère surtout pas, deux mois avec eux, plutôt mourir, ça serait horrible, termina Roy dans un souffle avant de porter son attention sur le paysage qui commençait à défiler.

Edward fixa Roy puis Hugues avant de se rappeler sa rencontre avec les parents du Flamme Alchimiste. Son père était Général à South City, Geoffroy si ces souvenirs étaient bons et sa femme, Vanessa, semblait être secrétaire. A ce souvenir, Edward espérait fortement que l'homme et sa femme ne soient pas du voyage. Vu la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, nul doute que deux mois ensemble seraient dangereux.

Le repas du midi se fit rapide, sandwich achetés à la gare de Rush Valley entre deux changements de train. Edward avait fixé la ville plus loin, se disant qu'Alphonse et Winry étaient quelque part parmi cette foule de gens qui déambulait dans les allées. Peut être qu'au retour il pourrait voir avec Mustang pour s'arrêter quelques jours et rendre visite à son frère, ou même prendre un pause le midi plus longue. Il l'avait à peine appelé la semaine passée, ne trouvant pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec son cadet et celui-ci était aussi très pris par sa formation. En changeant de train, ils furent obligés de se répartir dans deux compartiments. Amstrong alla avec Fuery, Falman et Breda, tandis que les autres s'étaient mit avec Roy.

-Nous devrions arriver vers dix-huit heures à South City, une fois la bas, des chambres nous serons données pour passer la nuit dans le quartier général et nous reprendrons la route demain dans la matinée, informa Mustang.

-Génial, une journée de gagnée ! s'enjoua Edward à qui l'idée de mettre son uniforme n'enchantait pas franchement.

Il avait sauté sur l'occasion le matin en mettant ses vêtements habituels sous le regard amusé du plus âgé, se doutant bien qu'il n'aurait pas spécialement l'occasion de les revêtir durant la mission.

-Quelqu'un a prévu de quoi s'occuper ? interrogea soudain Havoc à qui l'idée de passer le trajet à regarder défiler le paysage n'enchantait pas.

-J'ai pris de quoi lire, informa Edward en farfouilla dans sa besace avant d'en sortir l'un des carnets d'Hohenheim.

-J'ai le rapport de mission à lire et je dois planifier certaines choses. Hugues tu m'aides ?

-Pas de soucis, confirma avec un sourire bienveillant l'homme à lunette.

-Une partie de cartes ? proposa Havoc à Riza à ses côtés, sortant déjà le paquet de sa poche gauche.

La jeune femme soupira avant de finalement céder à la demande du fumeur, entama par le fait une partie de batailles. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hugues et Mustang lire avec attention le dossier de la mission et Ed, installé confortablement, ses jambes tendues, les pieds croisés installés sur la banquette en face de lui à savoir à côté de Mustang qui n'avait pas bronché en le voyant s'installer de la sorte.

-C'est quoi tous ces noms ? interrogea Hugues.

-J'ai eu la listes des militaires de Aerugo qui seront avec nous, les équipes ne sont pas encore faites mais on connait déjà leur identité. Le sergent Anseras, le sergent-chef Uwebuta, l'adjudant-chef Ogoof, le sous-lieutenant Goval, le lieutenant Ruzi, les commandants Wihuzup et Vephifer, le lieutenant-colonel Yzikimiv, le colonel Lafeluto et le général de brigade Daviitad.

-Il faudrait voir pour faire des équipes avec des grades équitables, ou presque. Par contre c'est normal qu'il y ait deux commandants ?

-Comme nous, nous avons Amstrong et Elric, rappela Roy. Par contre ils sont dix, soit disant que c'est pour compenser le niveau, vu que nous sommes trois alchimistes.

Mustang se saisit de son bloc note, griffonnant les noms de ses subordonnées sur le haut de la feuille avant de faire les équipes avec l'aide de Maes.

-Ça donne, Amstrong, Falman et Fuery. Breda, Havoc et Elric. Riza, toi et moi, termina Roy après avoir fait les équipes.

-Pourquoi tu nous mets tous les trois ensemble ?

Edward redressa quelque peu la tête, souhaitant entendre clairement la réponse de Roy face à cette question, tout comme Riza et Jean qui avaient cessé leur partie de cartes.

-Car personne d'autre que moi n'est capable de te supporter et il faudra bien Riza pour nous contenir, sourit Roy tout à fait conscient que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas semer le chaos dans les équipes. Et puis ainsi on a un alchimiste dans chaque équipe, juste au cas où.

-Bon plan. Qui va annoncer à Falman et Fuery la grande nouvelle ? questionna avec ironie Maes tandis que les trois autres reprenaient leur activité.

-Je m'en occuperais, affirma Roy. Bon, pour le reste, reprit le général de brigade en reprenant la pile de papier.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance studieuse pour tout le monde ou presque. Aux alentours de seize heures, Edward se leva et s'étira avant de quitter le compartiment pour répondre à un besoin naturel. Roy leva le nez de sa pile de feuille pour observer le jeune homme quitter le compartiment avant de se lever à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant une envie de se dégourdir un peu, sous le regard amusé des autres occupants du lieu. Havoc ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit le général de brigade passer devant eux tandis que Hugues et Riza esquivaient un sourire. Roy se dirigea d'un pas assuré et mesuré vers les toilettes ou sans surprise il trouva Edward en train de se laver les mains et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mustang observa le blond avant de se placer dans son dos pour passer ses mains autour de son torse, déposant un baiser aérien dans son cou. Edward en soupira d'aise, se laissant aller contre l'étreinte.

-J'ai hâte que cette mission soit finit, avoua à mi-mot Roy en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune

-Elle n'a même pas encore commencée, pouffa Edward.

-Justement, répondit avec un sourire Roy.

Edward releva la tête, croissant le regard onyx à travers le reflet de la glace. Il distinguait très nettement le petit sourire en coin du gradé ainsi que son regard charmeur derrière ses mèches couleur corbeau qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Oui cette mission serait longue et éprouvante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Arrête de bouger ! gronda Mustang.

-Pas ma faute, ces lits sont tellement inconfortables, répliqua Edward. Qui à décidé que je dormirais en haut d'ailleurs ?

-Edward ! grondèrent une partie des militaires du dortoir.

Le Fullmetal se renfrogna avant de se remettre sur le ventre, faisant une fois encore râler l'occupant du lit en dessous.

-On a pas idée de faire des dortoirs militaires avec des lits superposés, pesta Falman à son tour.

-Pour un peu j'envie Riza, souffla Hugues qui tentait lui aussi de trouver une posture agréable.

Les huit militaires étaient installés dans l'un des dortoirs du quartier général de South City, le seul assez grand pour huit hommes, sauf que les lits étaient tous superposés. Ainsi, Fuery se retrouvait à dormir au-dessus de Breda, Havoc au-dessus de Falman, Hugues au-dessus de Amstrong et Edward au-dessus de Roy. Le cadet peinait d'ailleurs à trouver une posture confortable pour s'endormir et au bout de quinze minutes il n'y était toujours pas parvenu. Ajouter à cela le maigre repas qui leur avaient été servit car arrivés trop tard pour bénéficier du menu ordinaire, le train s'était arrêté presque deux heures en plein trajet pour soucis technique faisant arriver les militaire à vingt heure passé. En somme, rien n'aidait à trouver le sommeil pour cette nuit. La fatigue était pourtant là, mais le manque de confort et la douche froide, que seul Amstrong avait eu le courage d'affronter, renforçait ce sentiment. En bref, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée.

-Dites, il n'y a pas des couvertures en plus ? interrogea Edward en relevant la tête pour observer ses camarades.

-Prend ton manteau, vu comment il est grand sa devrait suffire, taquina Hugues.

Pour toute réponse, le père de famille se reçu un oreiller.

-Que de maturité, taquina Hugues en envoyant à son tour son traversin sur Edward.

Sauf que le militaire visait mal et ce fut Roy qui se le reçu en plein visage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit.

-Tu cherches la guerre Maes.

-Si peu, affirma avec un sourire l'homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bataille d'oreillers soit lancée entre six des huit militaires présents. Amstrong dormait déjà par on ne sait quel miracle et Falman préférait observer et compter les points plutôt que de participer. Tous s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, surtout Edward qui ne se gênait pas pour assener Roy et Maes de coup de traversin avec l'aide de Havoc.

-Technique ancestral de la famille Amstrong, gronda l'alchimiste aux bras puissants au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Tous se stoppèrent pour observer l'homme sur le lit non loin, constatant alors qu'il dormait toujours à point fermé.

-Génial, il parle en dormant, soupira Havoc en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main droite.

-Retournons dormir, demain sera une journée assez compliquée, pas besoin de rajouter un manque de sommeil à tout ceci.

-Moi je veux bien, mais mon oreiller est en miettes, argumenta Hugues en montrant le bout de tissu qui une dizaine de minutes plus tôt était encore en état.

Les plumes et autre rembourrage des six oreiller étaient étalés au sol de la pièce.

-Edward, commença Roy.

-C'est bon, je m'y colle, soupira le jeune homme en claquant des mains, faisant revenir à leur état d'origine les oreillers.

-Merci.

Tandis que les autres retournaient sur leurs lits respectifs, Roy se dirigea vers le porte manteau et amena à Edward non pas son manteau rouge mais le sien.

-Il est plus grand, argumenta Roy en déposant le vêtement sur Edward qui déjà installé sur le ventre et commençait à somnoler.

A croire que cette petite guerre de polochons avait eut raison de son énergie restante. Le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête puis, constatant que tous étaient tournés vers le coin opposé de la pièce, il se pencha légèrement et scella d'un rapide baisé leurs lèvres. Roy en fut étonné mais en profita, si court fut l'échange.

-Bonne nuit, souffla le plus jeune.

-Tache de ne pas tomber, répondit sur le même ton l'aîné. Je ne pourrais pas te retenir en dormant, termina-t-il en voyant le regard remplit de questions du jeune homme.

Après quoi, le flamme alchimiste retourna se coucher, s'installant bien au chaud avant de relever la tête, croissant le regard de son meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il vu et entendu ? Un jour il faudrait bien qu'il discute de sa relation avec Hugues, mais avant ça il faudrait qu'Edward soit d'accord pour officialiser la chose, pas au niveau du travail, mais au niveau de leurs familles et amis. D'ailleurs Alphonse était-il au courant pour eux ? C'est sur ces questions que le militaire s'endormit, constatant que le lit au-dessus de sien ne bougeait plus, Edward avait donc réussit à trouver le sommeil.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aux alentours de sept heures, des coups furent frappés contre la porte avant que Hugues ne saute de son lit, s'étire et aille ouvrir. Toute l'unité était réveillée, enfin presque, Edward dormait encore à point fermé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture et ce qui ressemblait fort au manteau noir du général de brigade.

-Bonjour. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'ai reçu une note comme quoi je devais venir vous réveiller et vous conduire au réfectoire, déclara le soldat en maintenant le salut militaire.

-Bien, déclara Hugues en se grattant la tête, rompez. Vous pouvez disposer nous retrouverons le chemin.

-Je me dois d'insister monsieur.

-Roy, je te laisse gérer, soupira Hugues qui n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour s'occuper du soldat.

-Débrouille toi, j'ai une marmotte à réveiller, répondit Roy qui tentait de réveiller Edward.

-Bien, soupira Maes. Il y a de l'eau chaude dans les douches ? interrogea avec un intérêt soudain l'homme.

-Oui colonel, confirma le soldat.

-Bon. Roy je te laisse t'occuper de Edward, on prend les devants sous la douche.

-Edward, Edward Elric ? interrogea avec un intérêt certain le soldat.

-Lui-même, affirma avec un sourire Hugues. Il est là-bas, informa l'homme en pointant l'amas de couvertures et le manteau de Roy qui était installés sur le lit le plus proche de la porte duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches blonde.

-J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer.

-Ce sera chose faite quand je l'aurais réveillé, soupira Roy.

Le brun aurait put réveiller de manière efficace et rapide Edward, sauf qu'avec tout ce monde c'était juste impossible. Il échangea un regard avec Hugues, lui demandant de se presser, chose qui fit sourire le colonel qui entraîna le reste de l'unité avec lui à la suite du soldat, laissant les deux alchimistes seuls.

-Edward, murmura Roy en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Il resserra le manteau sombre du général de brigade contre lui, s'emmitouflant d'avantage encore dans le tissu avant de soupirer. Roy posa ses pieds sur son matelas afin de prendre de la hauteur, se maintenant d'une main à la rambarde du lit du haut avant de se pencher et embrasser le front du jeune homme après en avoir dégager quelques mèches folles.

-Mmh, grommela Edward.

-Réveille toi marmotte, souffla Roy en déposant une ribambelle de baisés sur son front, ses joues et même son nez.

Ce dernier baisé fit rire le jeune homme qui ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber dans deux onyx et le sourire charmeur qui allait avec. Edward se laissa happer par ce regard sombre avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

-Il serait préférable qu'on ne traîne pas, sermonna Roy en se détachant à peine des lèvres si tentatrices du blond. Il y a de l'eau chaude ce matin.

-Génial ! s'enthousiasma Edward en se levant d'un bond du lit.

Il observa le brun qui était descendu du matelas, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un tendre baisé avant de rendre le manteau à son propriétaire.

-Merci, ça m'a tenu chaud, déclara avec un sourire Edward avant de rajouter dans un souffle, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi.

-Et moi donc, avoua Roy de la même manière en passant une main sur la joue du commandant.

Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire avant de prendre ses vêtements militaires avec une grimace pour ensuite suivre Roy dans la salle d'eau du réfectoire. Les deux militaires rejoignirent donc les autres, qui déjà dans une bonne ambiance profitaient de leurs douches bien chaudes, diffusant de la buée dans la pièce. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tous étaient attablés dans le réfectoire. Edward sentit un regard dans son dos, il releva la tête avant de croiser le regard de Hugues qui souriait.

-Tu as un fan, sourit l'homme.

Edward l'interrogea du regard avant que le brun à lunette ne lui montre d'un signe de tête le militaire dans son dos. Edward se tourna pour tomber sur le soldat qui était venu les réveiller le matin.

-Je… bafouilla le jeune soldat.

-Tu ? interrogea Edward.

-J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer, c'est pour moi un immense honneur, avoua le soldat.

-Merci, rougit Edward, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de comportements.

Roy et Hugues échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'Edward retournait à son petit déjeuner. Riza quant à elle avait fini, elle regarda Edward qui avait fait un queue haute, ses cheveux n'étant pas encore totalement secs quand il était sortit de la douche. La femme contourna la table avant de se poser dans le dos de l'alchimiste.

-Je peux ? interrogea avec précaution la lieutenante.

Edward se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête avant que Riza ne défasse son élastique et commence à lui coiffer les cheveux sous le regard tendre des autres qui étaient désormais habitués à ce genre de scène. Roy quant à lui observait Edward finir son repas, les yeux mi-clos, savourant plus que de raison les doigts de Riza dans ses cheveux. Le brun avait découvert que ce contact était profondément apprécié par le blond et en profitait aussi honteusement quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Avez-vous apprit qui nous devons escorter ? interrogea Edward entre deux gorgées de café.

-Oui, soupira Roy.

-Vu ta tête je dirais que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, répondit Hugues à voix basse.

-En effet, confirma l'alchimiste de la même manière.

-Espérons juste que nous ne seront pas logés au même étage qu'eux.

-Je préférerais même que nous ne soyons pas logés au même endroit, avoua Roy en fixant son café.

-Ne rêvons pas, termina Hugues avec un regard complice pour l'homme. Au fait, on devra se trouver un moment pour discuter tout les deux.

Roy observa son ami de longue date, comprenant à travers son regard qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu la vieille au soir, mais pour l'heure il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous étaient prêts à partir. Roy prit Edward à part pour le tenir informé de certaines choses, enfin c'est ce qu'il prétexta auprès de son unité pour pouvoir discuter à l'écart.

-Hugues se doute de quelque chose, entama à voix basse Roy.

-Je sais, il me regarde étrangement depuis ce matin, enfin plus que d'ordinaire.

-Est-ce que… entama le brun en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Tu veux lui dire ? interrogea le jeune alchimiste.

-Non, pas alors que nous partons en mission, avoua Roy.

-Alors ne lui disons rien, laissons le temps faire, pour reprendre ton expression favorite, taquina Edward.

Mustang sourit à l'entente de cette phrase avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

-Tu dois t'en douter mais c'est mon père que nous escortons, et son avis sur les alchimistes n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, d'autant plus qu'il me considère comme un échec, je te passe les détails, souffla Roy. Alors s'il te plaît, ne lui donne pas d'avantage de raison…

-D'avantage de raison de te croire incompétent et tout ce qui va avec, termina dans un souffla Edward.

-C'est ça.

-J'essayerais d'être aussi exemplaire que possible, devant lui. Pour le reste du temps je ne garantis rien, répondit Edward avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Merci.

Les deux alchimistes retournèrent avec le reste de l'équipe qui était proche de l'écurie.

-J'avais oublié ce détail, soupira Edward en faisant face aux chevaux.

Dans son dos il sentit quelque chose le frôler puis le cogner. Edward se retourna pour dire à la personnes de se calmer avant de faire face a un grand cheval noir.

-Hé bien jeune homme. C'est la première fois que je vois cette bête venir vers quelqu'un. D'ordinaire il n'accepte pas de passager mais visiblement il vous aime bien, sourit le maréchal ferrant.

-Vous êtes sur, parce qu'il est plutôt grand non ? s'inquiéta Edward tandis que l'animal l'observait avec instance, baissant encore plus sa tête tout en cherchant à obtenir quelques caresses de la part du jeune homme.

-Les Mustangs sont toujours grands, déclara l'homme.

L'unité de Mustang fixa Edward à l'entente de la race de cheval. Mustang. Robe sombre et regard aussi noir que celui du général de brigade. Hugues du se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

-C'est bien ta veine ça, sourit Havoc.

-Je vous le prépare ? interrogea le maréchal ferrant.

-Soyons fou, répondit Edward en fixant l'animal tout en lui caressant légèrement l'échine.

Le maréchal ferrant s'occupa donc de préparer l'animal tandis qu'Edward continuait de le caresser. Le reste de l'unité était presque prête ainsi que les deux mules qui allaient porter leurs valises. Ils prirent la route une fois tous installés sur leurs montures, positionnés de manière à entourer le général Mustang et sa secrétaire/femme ainsi que le lieutenant-général Arumoso. Riza était en tête du cortège, Amstrong à ses côtés tandis que Mustang et Hugues fermaient la marche, les autres s'étant placés au milieu.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout, commença Maes au bout de dix minutes.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, soupira Roy.

-Allez, ça fait quelques temps que vous partagez vos temps libres puisqu'il semble avoir élu domicile chez toi plutôt que chez Riza. Sans oublier le petit aparté de ce matin et celui de la nuit précédente. Tu as été jusqu'à lui prêter ton manteau pour cette nuit lui tenir chaud.

-Tu lâches jamais l'affaire.

-Tu me connais, argumenta Hugues avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire sur le sujet, aujourd'hui comme demain, il n'y a rien de nouveau.

-Et pour hier ?

Mustang soupira, fixant le dos du blond devant eux.

-Rien non plus, mentit le militaire.

Hugues n'insista pas mais son regard oscillait régulièrement de Roy au dos d'Edward devant eux. Aux environs de midi, ils firent une pause, presque arrivés à la frontière d'Amestris, décidant qu'il était l'heure de manger. Le général Mustang descendit rapidement de cheval avant de se diriger vers celui de sa femme et l'aider à en descendre à son tour. Pendant ce temps-là, Breda et Fuery préparaient le coin repas, faisant chauffer celui-ci une fois que Roy eut claqué des doigts pour allumer un petit feu afin de réchauffer l'espèce de soupe qui allait leur tenir l'estomac jusqu'au soir. Tous s'installèrent ou presque. Une fois servit, Mustang se dirigea avec Hawkeye à l'écart, surveillant les environs.

-Il a l'air tendu. J'espère que le reste de la mission ne se passera pas ainsi, souffla Breda.

-Je l'espère aussi. Cela dit c'est pas compliqué de deviner ce qui le met dans cette état, continua Fuery.

-Avoir son père qui juge le moindre de ses faits et gestes ça ne doit pas être facile, poursuivit Falman.

-Surtout quand on voit comment il le traite. C'est de Mustang donc il s'agit pas de Ross, termina Havoc.

Edward se contenta d'opiner tous en surveillant les trois militaires installés un peu plus loin puis Mustang qui conversait avec Riza. La pause fut de courte durée mais bénéfique à tous. Alors qu'ils remontaient sur leurs montures pour reprendre la route Edward se mit à penser qu'il avait rarement était aussi loin, si on oubliait son court voyage à Xerxès il n'avait jamais quitté les frontières du pays. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Alphonse qu'il laissait derrière lui mais aussi vers les Curtis. Peut être croiseraient-ils leur route, il n'était pas loin de l'endroit ou Sid lui avait dit qu'ils avaient emménagés. Que dirait son maître si elle le voyait ainsi. Escortant des dignitaires de l'armée de Amestris en uniforme militaire. Réflexion faite, il ne voudrait mieux pas qu'il croise la route des Curtis.

-Nous devrions arriver dans deux heures, informa Riza à l'avant du cortège.

-Très bien, se contenta de répondre le général.

-Dis-moi, comment on va s'en sortir, entama soudain Maes.

-De quoi tu parles ? questionna Roy.

-Général Mustang… je veux dire entre lui et toi…

-Général de brigade, flamme alchimiste, Roy… tu as l'embarras du choix, répondit d'une voix légère le brun.

-Certes, mais quand même. Vivement que tu prennes du galon.

-Le soucis sera le même, je deviendrais général de division.

-Je ne parle pas de se galon là, répondit avec un sourire Hugues, faisant un clin d'œil à son ami de toujours.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Il était presque quinze heures quand le cortège arriva au point de rendez vous. Les militaires avaient choisit un petit village à l'écart pour régler cette affaire. Rien de bien exceptionnel à première vue : des commerces divers, un restaurant et un hôtel.

-Avez-vous établis les équipes ? questionna un militaire une fois le cortège arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous.

L'homme était grand, les yeux vert, la peau pâle et les cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts.

-Oui, affirma Roy.

-Bien, je suis le général de brigade Daviitad, voici le lieutenant Ruzi et son équipe, ils occupent la première garde informa l'homme.

-Enchanté, je suis le général de brigade…

-Roy Mustang, flamme alchimiste, nous savons, coupa l'homme, c'est un honneur de faire équipe avec vous.

-Merci. Je prend la première garde avec le colonel Hugues et le lieutenant Hawkeye, informa le brun en désignant d'un vague signe de la main ses deux collègues.

-Bien, je guiderais vos hommes jusqu'à l'auberge de jeunesse qui nous loge. Les chambres sont par deux, je vous laisse vous organiser.

-Merci, souffla Roy en regardant l'homme repartir vers son équipe pour leur donner des ordres tout en surveillant les dignitaire d'Amestri qui venaient d'arriver. Comment nous répartissons nous ?

-Pensez à un chiffre, déclara soudain Hugues.

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes huit à devoir partager une chambre, donc quatre chambres, vous pensez à un chiffre entre un et quatre et vous le dites à tour de rôle, ceux qui auront les mêmes seront ensemble.

-Simple et efficace, souffla Amstrong. Je dis un.

-Quatre, répondirent Breda et Fuery d'une même voix.

-Deux, soufflèrent Edward et Roy en même temps.

Le sourire de Hugues s'agrandit d'avantage tandis qu'il se tournait vers Falman et Havoc.

-Un, soupira Havoc avant de réaliser qu'il avait dit le même chiffre que Amstrong.

-Trois ! s'exclamèrent d'une voix Falman et Hugues, ne laissant pas le temps au fumeur de corriger son choix.

-Tu es diabolique, souffla Roy en passant à côté de son ami de longue date.

-Venant de toi je prend ça comme un compliment.

-Bon allez, on vous laisse nos affaires et on se retrouve ce soir pour un premier débrief, répondit Roy en rejoignant les dignitaires et l'équipe de Aerugo pour le début de cette mission.

L'unité suivit donc les militaires de Aerugo jusqu'à l'auberge de jeunesse, les chevaux tenus en bride ainsi que les deux mules. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, une fois arrivés à destination, ils installèrent les chevaux et les mules dans l'étable mise à disposition avant de rentrer dans l'auberge.

-C'est loin de l'auberge du poney Fringuant version Elric, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Havoc.

-Hé ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! se vexa Edward. Tu aurais préféré la version originale ?

-C'est trop facile, taquina le fumeur avec un sourire tendre.

-Elric ! s'étonna l'un des militaires. Edward Elric ?

-Je me trompe ou vous ne savez pas qui s'est déplacé pour l'escorte, taquina Havoc avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire cette partie la du rapport, on m'a simplement dit que c'était l'unité du Général de Brigade Mustang ou le Flamme Alchimiste.

-Je vois, et oui je parle bien d'Edward Elric, sourit Havoc en s'accoudant sur le concerné qui la tête baissée était mal à l'aise face à sa réputation.

Bien sur il en avait l'habitude, mais avant c'était avec son frère, aujourd'hui dans les rangs de l'armée en uniforme, il n'avait plus forcement la même assurance qu'avec l'armure à ses côtés.

-Enfin, si c'est toujours comme ça qu'on t'appelle boss, termina Havoc en penchant légèrement la tête pour chercher le regard du blond.

-Jean, gronda Edward.

-Oulah ! Nabot énervé ! continua de taquiner l'homme en se redressant légèrement, faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

-Attendez, vous êtes Edward Elric ?

-Oui, confirma Edward après avoir échangé un regard assassin avec Havoc.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça boss, ça se serait su tôt ou tard que tu étais avec nous, justifia le fumeur en haussant les épaules sous l'amusement du reste de l'unité.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, avoua le général Daviitad en tendant sa main vers le jeune militaire.

-Merci, répondit Edward en se saisissant de la main tendu du général de brigade vers lui.

-Je manque à tout mes devoirs, voici mon unité, enfin ce qu'il en reste. L'adjudant-chef Ogoof, le sous-lieutenant Goval, les commandant Wihuzup et Vephifer, le lieutenant-colonel Yzikimiv, le colonel Lafeluto et moi-même, le général de brigade Daviitad, termina l'homme.

Les militaire de l'unité se ressemblaient tous, grands, les yeux vert, la peau pâle et des cheveux châtain clair, il en était de même pour le trio partit en compagnie du Mustang, bien loin de l'image que les militaires d'Amestris renvoyaient.

-Je suis le commandant Amstrong, se présenta alors l'alchimiste, voici mon camarade le commandant Elric, puis le sous-lieutenant Havoc, l'adjudant-chef Falman, le sergent-chef Fuery et le sergent Breda.

-Enchanté, répondirent d'une même voix les militaires.

-Il y a deux chambres de libre au dernière étage et trois au premier, indiqua le général de brigade Daviitad.

-Bien, nous allons nous installer. A plus tard.

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que l'unité d'Amestris montait dans les étages, ils les observèrent disparaître dans les escaliers avant d'échanger un regard entendu. L'unité de Mustang était une légende, plus encore depuis que le Fullmetal avait rejoint l'équipe de manière officielle. Daviitad mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas espéré que ce soit cette unité la qui fasse le déplacement avec les dignitaires. Il avait toujours voulu voir de quoi les alchimistes étaient capables et si ses prédictions étaient bonnes, il les verrait à l'œuvre plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Edward s'était installé bien vite dans l'une des chambres du deuxième étage, emportant avec lui la valise de Roy qu'il disposa sur l'un des deux lits avant de vider ses affaires dans la grande armoire. Une fois la chose faite il constata qu'il y avait encore largement de la place pour les uniformes de Roy, à cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les vêtements de Roy mélangés avec les siens dans la même armoire. Certes c'était leurs tenues de travail mais cela donnait une nouvelle dimension à leur couple. Dans la chambre à côté il y avait Falman, le militaire ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver au même étage que Amstrong. Sur le premier palier il y avait donc les autres, Amstrong, Fuery, Breda, Havoc et Hawkeye.

-Les équipes sont prévus pour quel horaire ? interrogea soudainement Edward en descendant rejoindre les autres dans le jardin au bout de deux heures.

-C'est pour huit heures, mais il me semble que les horaires sont six, quatorze, vingt-deux, déclara Havoc en finissant sa cigarette qu'il écrasa au sol d'un mouvement de rangers. Tiens tu es resté en tenue ! s'étonna l'homme qui s'attendait a voir Edward descendre avec ses vêtements habituels.

-Je me suis dis que pour le premier jour ça le faisait moyen de ranger l'uniforme aussi vite.

-C'est que tu vas finir par t'y faire.

-Aucune chance, rassura Edward avec un sourire. On va faire un tour ? Proposa le jeune homme en regardant droit devant lui.

-Nous pouvons vous faire visiter, intervient Ogoof. On a eu le temps de faire un repérage des lieux, c'est assez calme par ici.

-Je vous suis, sourit Edward. Jean ?

-Je te suis, Vata, Kain, Dennis ! appela le fumeur.

-On arrive.

-Ou est Amstrong ?

-Salle de bain, informa Havoc.

-Ce sera sans lui alors.

Les militaires suivirent donc leurs collègues qui leur firent découvrir le village ainsi que…

-La mer ! s'enthousiasma Havoc.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps d'en profiter tu sais, taquina Breda.

-Quand bien même, regarde-moi ce paysage ! C'est beau, c'est bleu, c'est magnifique, termina avec une joie certaine l'homme.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-C'est pas le pire, souffla Falman en pensant à Hugues qui allait partager sa chambre dans les semaines à venir.

Edward lui, fixait cette étendue d'eau, le mouvement des vagues qui venaient se cogner contre les rochers et frôler le sable fin, cette eau sauvage qui d'un simple mouvement pouvait mettre fin à sa vie en l'entraînant dans les tréfonds de l'océan.

-Ça va Edward ? interrogea Fuery.

-Mmh.

Le jeune homme observa l'alchimiste puis l'étendue d'eau devant eux avant de comprendre.

-Rien ne t'oblige à faire un tour sur la plage tu sais.

-Encore heureux, soupira Edward. Et sinon, niveau nourriture locale ? repris Edward qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à goûter les spécialités culinaires des endroits qu'il visitait.

-On a deux trois plats sympa, d'ailleurs il me semble que vous allez en goûter un se soir.

-J'ai hâte, répondit Edward en se souvenant du maigre repas qu'il avait avalé le midi.

-Et ce soir douche chaude pour tout le monde, se réjouit également Breda.

-Si Amstrong nous laisse de l'eau, souligna Falman.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu prendre la garde de nuit ? interrogea Hugues.

Il était assit dans le couloir en compagnie de ses deux collègues, surveillant une épaisse porte en bois à double battant. Un peu plus loin, les trois autres militaires veillaient aussi, discutant également à voix basse, le regard fixé sur cette même porte.

-A ton avis.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'entendre certaines choses sur la vie intime de tes parents.

-Maes ! gronda Roy en mettant ses mains contre ses oreilles ce qui fit franchement rire son camarade et fit sourire Riza.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas né dans un choux quand même.

-Je t'en pris rajoute en une couche.

-Si on ne peut plus rien dire, souffla Hugues.

Le calme revient dans le couloir, bercé uniquement par les respirations respectives de chacun.

-Dis…

-Même pas trois minutes, coupa Riza.

-Trois minutes de ? interrogea Hugues en se tournant vers la sniper.

-De calme. Vous êtes au courant que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la conversation.

-On a des longues journées d'ennuis devant nous, autant les mettre à profit non.

-Vous êtes désespérants, souffla Riza avec un sourire tendre.

-Donc comme je disais, reprit Hugues comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne trouves pas que ce général Fubaxata ressemble à notre ancien Généralissime ?

-Si, j'ai remarqué aussi cette ressemblance, informa Roy. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Lui non, mais…

Hugues laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, fixa son regard dans celui de son camarade pour lire dans ses yeux que le gradé avait suivit le court de ses pensées.

-Évite de dire ça devant Edward, il serait capable de s'en prendre à lui, soupira Roy.

-C'est pour ça que j'en parle avec toi, après Edward tu es celui qui connait le mieux sa façon d'agir. Tu pourras être plus attentive à certaines choses venant de son comportement.

-J'ouvrirais l'œil, rassura Roy.

Il observa la porte puis laissa son regard dévier. Riza astiquait son arme, n'ayant pas pu le faire durant le transport. Plus loin l'unité de Daviitad discutait également, deux des trois hommes griffonnaient des choses sur un carnet tandis qu'un troisième parlait tout en faisant rouler une pièce de monnaie entre ses doigts. Tous semblaient expérimentés pour ce genre de mission, tous sauf Edward. Roy avait beau avoir discuté avec le jeune homme avant de partir, il craignait que l'ennui de cette mission face déraper le jeune alchimiste. Ils leur faudraient trouver un moment pour que le blond puisse se dégourdir et évacuer une partie de son énergie si ils ne voulaient pas que le blondinet soit encore plus caractériel et imprévisible qu'à son habitude. Avec leurs horaires décalés ça ne leur laissaient que le soir ou tôt le matin pour faire ce genre d'activité, autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance sauf si une partie de son unité acceptait de l'aider dans cette tâche. Roy secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits avant de se fixer de nouveau sur la porte. Il vit Hugues sortir son porte feuille du coin de l'œil et regarder avec un sourire tendre la photo de famille qui était soigneusement ranger dedans avant de le refermer. Mustang sortit sa montre, regardant l'heure avant de soupirer. Encore quatre heures avant de pouvoir souffler.

Vers vingt deux heures, Roy, Riza et Maes rejoignirent les autres à l'auberge de jeunesse tandis que Amstrong, Falman et Fuery prenaient la relève dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel ou étaient logés les dignitaires. Ils furent accueillis par le reste de l'unité qui avait finit de manger mais qui était encore attablée discutant avec animation. Le trio salua les autres militaires en s'installant à leur tour, savourant le plateau repas qui leur avait était gardé au chaud. Ils savourèrent le repas chaud, participant à la discussion qui avait lieu.

-Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher sinon je n'arriverais pas à me lever demain, déclara Edward en prenant congé.

Mustang l'observa se lever, constant que le jeune homme portait encore son uniforme militaire. L'alchimiste fit un bref salut avant de monter à l'étage, signalant au flamme alchimiste qu'ils étaient logés au deuxième étage, première porte à droite. L'homme le remercia d'un signe de tête en continuant de l'observer. Sa démarche était pleine d'assurance, faisant bouger la cape de l'uniforme en rythme avec ses pas cadencés, même de dos il se dégageait du jeune homme une assurance certaine.

Le jeune homme se faufila dans la chambre, prenant ses affaires de toilettes et son change pour filer sous la douche. Il en ressortit une dizaine de minute plus tard, rentrant dans la chambre pour voir Roy mettre ses affaires dans l'armoire.

-Merci de m'avoir laisser de la place.

-De rien, répondit Edward en déposant l'uniforme et ses affaires de toilette sur une chaise à côté de la porte. Tu prends le lit de droite ou celui de gauche ? interrogea Edward.

-Gauche, répondit Mustang.

-Ok, sourit Edward en allant s'installer sur le lit de droite, soulevant les couvertures. Dis, il y a pas un surplus de couvertures ?

-Si, sourit Roy en donnant une épaisse couverture en polaire au jeune homme.

Edward la lui prit des mains, frôlant volontairement et avec insistance ses doigts contre ceux de général de brigade. Le brun esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur le front du blond.

-Attend moi avant de dormir, quémanda Roy.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que l'homme filait prendre sa douche. Il en revint à peine dix minutes plus tard, trouvant Edward assis sur son lit, attendant sagement le retour de gradé. Roy esquissa un sourire avant de poser ses affaires sur le lit de gauche. Edward remarqua alors que l'avantage du lit de droite était que la porte le masquait entièrement. Il observa le brun s'approcher de lui, lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front avant de soulever les couvertures pour s'installer dans le lit, Edward le fixa un instant avant que l'alchimiste n'ouvre ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse à être rejoint. Edward ne se fit pas prier et se laissa couler entre l'éteinte, scellant leur lèvres d'un baisé avant de se mettre sur le flan pour commencer à s'endormir. Sa tête posée sur le torse du brun, nichée entre son cou et son épaule, il sentit la main gauche de Roy venir se poser contre sa hanche avant de le resserrer contre lui, mêlant leur jambes tandis que son corps était presque complètement allongé sur Mustang.

-Tu vas réussir à dormir comme ça ? interrogea Roy.

-Ça devrait le faire, répondit dans un murmure Edward. Et si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte ?

-Peu probable, sauf si il y a un incendie, répliqua Roy avant de continuer face au regard interrogatif du blond. Tu commences à six heure du matin.

-Outch. Je sens que demain sera compliqué.

-Moi aussi. Allez, dors, souffla Roy en embrassant le front du jeune homme qui avait déjà fermé les yeux et se laissait couler entre les bras de Morphée.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le réveil fut compliqué le lendemain matin. Edward tapa sur l'objet pour le faire taire, le faisant tomber au sol sans ménage avant de s'étirer. Après quoi il observa Roy qui durant la nuit avait bougé. Il n'était plus allongé sur le brun mais à ses côtés, se faisant face.

-Bonjour, soupira Roy.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'ai le sommeil plus légé que toi, taquina Roy en caressant sa joue avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baisé.

Edward se contenta de sourire, appréciant le baisé avant d'y mettre fin pour se lever, s'étirer et commencer à se changer.

-Joli spectacle, taquina Roy en fixant sans gêne le blond.

Edward rougit avant d'arrêter tout mouvement.

-Tourne toi.

-Tu es sérieux ? Après tous ce que…

-Roy, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, capitula le général de brigade en faisant face au mur.

Le brun s'étonné encore de la gêne d'Edward vis-à-vis de lui. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ses caresses, ses baisés, tous plus poussé au fil des jours, le jeune homme était encore troublé de se déshabiller devant lui. Il trouvait cela tellement… adorable. Oui c'était le mot. Edward était adorable, mais Roy n'était pas prêt de lui dire, il tenait à la vie. Roy sentit le matelas s'affaisser quelque peu tandis que le blond penchait le visage sur lui.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Edward en lui embrassant le front avant de sortir de la pièce.

Roy eut un sourire tendre avant de replonger entre les bras de Morphée, souhaitant mentalement un bon courage au jeune alchimiste. Nul doute qu'il en aurait besoin pour affronter cette journée d'ennui, fort heureusement avec Havoc et Breda en coéquipier ça devrait passer vite.

Edward fut accueillit par Jean et Breda qui étaient à moitié endormit, ou a moitié éveillés, tous dépendait du point de vue, buvant un bol de café encore fumant.

-Bonjour boss, on t'a laissé du café.

-Merci, soupira Edward. On part quand ?

-Dans quinze minutes, informa Breda. Tu as le temps de déjeuner tranquillement, si j'ai bien comprit on mange en revenant à quatorze heure.

-Génial.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deux heures ! Ses rhechemeleu de feulimune (trop de vulgarité désolée) avaient mis deux heures pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles Edward, Havoc et Breda les avaient regardé manger, prendre leur temps, savourer leurs cafés avec croissant, pain au chocolat ou que sais-je encore alors que eux avaient mangé rapidement se contentant d'une tartine de beurre et confiture dans du café tiède et sans sucre ! Et maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans cette fichue salle de négociation depuis à peine trente minute, une serveuse arrivait avec un plein plateau de gâteau sec et boissons fruités en tout genre. Letho était contre Edward qui observa le plateau passait tandis que son estomac parlait pour lui. La jeune serveuse observa le militaire qui s'entassait un peu plus sur sa chaise avant de dévier son plateau pour le mettre devant Edward.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il verront si il en manque, servez-vous, offrit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Merci, répondit Edward avec un enthousiasme certain en prenant cinq biscuits avec gourmandise.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui fit pouffer les deux autres militaires tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour rentrer cette fois ci dans la pièce après avoir frappé.

-Edward a une touche !

-Oh ça va, soupira le blond en donnant un biscuit à Havoc et Breda.

-Juste un ! se plaignit faussement le lieutenant.

-Si tu veux je peux le reprendre, répondit avec sérieux Edward.

Havoc observa Edward avant de mettre le gâteau dans sa bouche puis sourire franchement au jeune homme. Edward lui tira la langue avant de manger à son tour les trois précieux biscuits. Tout à sa dégustation le commandant se rappela soudainement qu'il n'aurait que ça dans le ventre jusqu'à quatorze heure voir même plus tard, vu que le relais avec le trio Mustang-Hawkeye-Hugues se faisait à cette heure la. Il devrait encore surveiller un repas ! Pour un peu il en voudrait à Mustang !

-Breda, tu as voulu dire quoi tout a l'heure par « Edward a une touche » ? interrogea soudain l'alchimiste.

La réaction fut immédiate, Breda éclata de rire suivit par Havoc sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Edward. L'alchimiste avait beau être un génie, son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience dans certains domaines le rendait un peu naïf. Havoc ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se faisait il qu'il s'était engagé dans une relation avec Mustang, mais à bien y regarder les deux hommes étaient tellement semblables et différents à la fois que s'en était logique. A se demander comment personne ne faisait pour se rendre compte du changement de comportement des deux hommes l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Quoi que, jusque récemment Jean ne se serait imaginé que quelque chose de pareil soit possible.

Certes Roy avait changé par rapport à Edward, mais tous avaient mis ça sur le compte qu'il avait par on ne sait quel moyen réussit à ramener le corps d'Alphonse et que ce dernier ait pu retourner à Resembool, laissant son aîné dans la capitale auprès des militaires. En fait il n'en était rien, ou plutôt ce n'était plus ça qui faisait changer le comportement du gradé.

Edward de son coté fixait toujours ses deux collègues, attendant une réponse de la part de l'un deux. Ce fut finalement Havoc qui se lança dans les explications, espérant qu'Edward ne se trahisse pas. Après tout il était homo, quoi que, l'était-il réellement ou bien c'était uniquement parce que c'était Mustang ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à l'occasion, ou pas, il tenait à la vie !

-Disons juste que la serveuse est passé devant nos camarades de Aerugo qui ont sans doute autant faim que nous et ne s'est arrêtée que devant toi. Elle nous a carrément ignoré d'ailleurs.

-Et alors ?

-Quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'il a une touche, c'est que quelqu'un craque pour lui, de manière physique. Comme dans un couple, insista le fumeur.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, le jeune homme baissa la tête en rougissant, faisant rire d'avantage Breda et soupirer Havoc qui s'en voulait un peu d'infliger ça à Edward.

-Dites, interrompit Havoc une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, faisant se tourner ses deux camarades. Vous pensez qu'on a le droit de jouer aux cartes ?

-Si ça n'interfère pas dans notre vigilance je pense. Surtout que c'est d'un ennui de surveiller une porte.

-C'est sur que jusqu'à maintenant quand on faisait ce genre de mission c'était toi qu'on surveillait, taquina Breda.

-C'est pas arrivé si souvent que ça, contrat Edward.

-Alors il y a eu la fois avec l'incident de Corto, puis quand tu as ramené Al, les fois à cause de « Meylan », énuméra Havoc, toutes l'unité était désormais au courant de la réelle identité du narguer du coup le pseudo leur servait de nom de code, pratique vu qu'ils étaient à peine une dizaine à le connaître. Sans oublier les fois ou c'était à tes retours de mission, je crois que c'est tout, termina Havoc.

-Tu as oublié Scar, rappela avec un sourire Breda.

-Oh c'est bon, se renfrogna Edward.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime Edward, taquina Havoc en lui frottant les cheveux, faisant s'échapper quelques mèches de la natte. Ce serait ennuyant sans toi à la caserne sinon.

-Mouais, soupira Edward. Et sinon cette partie de cartes ?

Havoc sourit franchement en sortant son éternel jeu de cartes de la poche de son pantalon, distribuant les cartes avec une aisance certaine.

Quand quatorze heures sonna, Edward fit son rapport à Mustang qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Riza et Maes avant de partir rejoindre les deux autres qui les attendaient dehors, prêts à trouver un restaurant ou une boulangerie qui pourrait leur donner de quoi contenter leur estomac. Ce fut donc sandwich, jambon beurre crudité pour tout le monde. Profitant du beau temps qui revenait petit a petit, les trois militaires décidèrent de rentrer à pied jusqu'à l'auberge, passant par la digue pour regarder cette étendue d'eau qui semblait les fasciner. Edward l'observa brièvement avant de détourner les yeux, se concentrant sur le sandwich qui bien que banal lui semblait délicieux tellement il avait faim. Il se rappela alors le repas de la veille, de la pense de brebis farcie avec son duo de pomme de terre. Le nom semblait alléchant ou presque, mais une fois servit, Edward espérait grandement pouvoir se défouler sur les desserts. Manque de chance il eut droit à un plateau de fromage copieusement garnis ainsi que son île flottante. Face au regard insistant et compatissant de ses collègues il se résigna à faire honneur à ses plats, catastrophé par cette quantité de lait transformé qu'il avait dû avaler. Fort heureusement, le menu du soir avait été annoncé au matin, et il y avait plusieurs choix, avec un peu de chance Edward trouverait de quoi se régaler sans offenser la cuisine locale.

Ils leur fallut une trentaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'auberge, ils auraient put y arriver plus vite, mais tous avaient souhaité profiter de l'air frais de ce mois de Mars, surtout après être restés enfermés prêt de huit heures. Edward avait vaguement observé le général Mustang durant les deux repas et il ne lui trouvait définitivement aucune ressemblance avec Roy si ce n'est son physique et encore, à bien y regarder ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Le comportement de l'homme était arrogant et supérieur, remplit d'apriori et de jugement, comme si personne n'était assez bien pour lui, rien avoir avec Roy. Certes quand on ne le connaissait pas il pouvait paraître froid et distant, enfin sauf si vous êtes une femme, mais quand on le regarde de plus près, l'homme avide de pouvoir il faut l'avouer, cherchait à atteindre le sommet de la pyramide pour protéger ses proches et le plus de personnes que possible. Hugues le disait idéaliste et naïf, il n'avait pas totalement tort, quelque part ses ambitions et motivation étaient celle d'un enfant, et c'est ça qui faisait de lui un homme de confiance. Avec le temps, Roy c'était entourer des meilleurs, ayant l'une des rares équipes qui n'avait pas muté ou ne s'était pas éloigné, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Edward avait brièvement entendu parler qu'il y aurait de nouvelles montées en grade dans l'unité afin que quelqu'un prenne la place de lieutenant-colonel, du coup il était possible qu'un nouveau militaire soit assigné à l'unité pour respecter la pyramide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu as fait quoi du coup cette après-midi ? questionna Roy en fermant la porte de leur chambre.

-Du tourisme, tu sais qu'il y a une bibliothèque très bien fournie en livres et autres supports sur l'alchimie, s'enthousiasma Edward en pliant avec soin son uniforme sur la chaise, pourtant ici c'est une pratique rare.

-Pour l'alchimie j'étais au courant, cette pratique n'est pas très rependue à Aerugo contrairement à Amestris, expliqua Roy. Et pour la bibliothèque, n'étant jamais venu ici je l'ignorais, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

-Peut être. J'y retourne demain pour faire mon shopping.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il faut que ça rentre dans les valises.

-Ça rentrera, compte sur moi, déclara Edward avec un sourire.

-Si tu le dis. Mais n'oublie pas que mes étagères sont déjà bien garnies.

-Je m'en souviens, au pire, ça se rajoute.

Roy observa le blond et ce sourire qu'il avait et qu'il aimait tans. Il ne pourrait rien lui refuser avec un tel sourire et le jeune homme semblait en avoir prit conscience puisqu'il se colla à Roy, entourant son cou de ses bras pour obliger le militaire à se pencher vers lui avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un tendre baisé.

Plus bas, dans une autre chambre, un autre baisé était échangé.

-Que va dire Amstrong si tu n'es pas dans la chambre ?

-On ne se croise pas, il rentre quand je suis déjà partit, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, assura Havoc en picorant le coup de Riza de multiple baisés.

-On pourrait nous voir.

-Qui serait assez fou pour venir te déranger alors que tu dors.

-A part toi tu veux dire, taquina Riza. Je dirais Roy.

Havoc ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de se redresser et fixer Riza.

-Crois moi, notre général à autre chose en tête en ce moment assura le fumeur avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de Riza, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	20. Chapter 20

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note : Quelques petits clins d'œil en vrac à certaines choses mais surtout à une partie de loup garou entre amis (simple mais aussi version HP) qui avait été mémorable.

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si parmi vous il y en a qui ont envie d'y jouer.

Sinon je dédie se chapitre à POow [comment ça encore un ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est une source d'inspiration massive, d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas idée à quel point (et encore heureux)]. En espérant que certaines choses ne vous restent pas en tête.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 20

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Aerugo, et rien ne semblait avancer au niveau des dignitaires. Les quatre hommes et la secrétaire passaient leur temps à manger, discuter de leur vie ou encore jouer à divers jeux de cartes mais aucun avancement sur le traité. Comme si cette situation les amusait ! Edward qui s'était vite lassé de passer un temps considérable à surveiller cette fichue porte, consacrer ses mâtinées de surveillance à lire les ouvrages qu'il avait acheté ou emprunté à la bibliothèque sous le regard amusé et habitué de ses camarades. Même les militaires d'Aerugo commençaient à connaitre les petites manies de notre alchimiste de génie. Sans oublier cette serveuse qui désormais préparait une pleine assiette de biscuit pour eux en plus des dignitaires. Les après-midi étaient plus animés, Roy avait fini par demander à Havoc et Breda de maintenir Edward en forme, faisant quelques combats amicaux ou se mélanger combats à mains nues et alchimie, même si Edward évitait de trop l'utiliser, et il y avait Amstrong qui de temps en temps se sentait d'humeur pour un petit entrainement, réalisé à l'écart des regards indiscrets pour plus de sécurité. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver en cas d'attaque si les protagonistes connaissaient leur manière de faire.

En somme, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient depuis deux semaines. Mais pour les soirées ? Edward et les autres avaient vite pris cette habitude d'attendre le trio Mustang-Hawkeye-Hugues pour manger tous ensemble (ou presque) après quoi les plus courageux discutaient ensemble, passant la soirée dans une bonne ambiance et les autres allaient se coucher. Edward était de ceux-là, montant se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, à peine le repas fini, pour se doucher et s'enfoncer entres les couvertures, un livre à la main attendant patiemment que Roy vienne le rejoindre. L'homme arrivait souvent une vingtaine de minutes après, filant prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre Edward dans le lit, partageant de tendres baisers, caresses et bien d'autres choses encore.

A cet instant, Edward était justement en train de subir de tendres caresses de la part de son amant et supérieur.

-Roy, tu penses qu'ils vont réaliser qu'ils sont là pour signer un traité à un moment ? interrogea Edward entre deux halètements.

Il y a quelques semaines encore ce genre de situation le gênait, amusant grandement Roy de cette timidité, mais désormais, même si le jeune alchimiste était encore un peu embarrassé il avait pris l'habitude de certaine chose et voir Roy pencher sur lui en lui embrassant le torse tandis que sa main s'activait dans de douces caresses sur son membre en faisait partie.

-On est obligé de parler boulot ? interrogea Mustang en se redressant pour fixer Edward.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans celui de Roy pour le faire dévier contre le mur à côté de lui. Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler, mais Edward espérait qu'ainsi personne ne se rendrait compte de ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, Hugues dormait juste à côté, les murs avaient beau être épais on était jamais trop prudent. Roy dû suivre le cheminement des pensées du blond puisqu'il se pencha plus franchement sur lui, mettant son visage à sa hauteur avant de lui murmurer.

-Je vois. Faisons en sorte qu'il n'entende rien alors, murmura Roy avec un sourire assuré.

D'une douce caresse il fit tourner la tête d'Edward, se faisant désormais face avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre puis plus bestiale car le gradé recommença ses caresses sur le membre d'Edward. Le jeune homme lui mordit à plusieurs reprise la lèvre, retenant ses gémissements au maximum tandis que son sexe pulsait entre les doigts agiles de l'alchimiste de flamme. Quelques fois Edward s'en voulait d'être le seul à profiter de ce genre de caresses mais il devait se l'avouer à lui-même il n'était pas encore prêt à les faire « subir » à Roy. Il avait déjà frôlé le membre de son supérieur, s'étonnant de ce contact étrange au premier abord et du soupir qui s'était alors échapper des lèvres du brun mais rien de plus.

Mustang de son côté ne voulait pas presser Edward, se rendant compte que ça devait être compliqué pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour avant lui, du moins pas de cette manière. Ils en avaient discuté un soir, de manière brève mais les choses avaient été dites. Quelque part Roy ne s'en formalisait pas, il était frustré certes mais depuis quelques temps il voyait les choses différemment. Sentir Edward s'abandonner comme ça entre ses bras, le voir détendu, en confiance lui suffisait et même s'il n'aurait rien contre sentir la main d'Edward sur son membre, c'était d'une toute autre manière qu'il désirait sentir et toucher le jeune homme. Il avait déjà commencé à tâter le terrain quelques jours plus tôt en faisant une fellation au jeune homme, il s'était mis à lui caresser les fesses, faisant soupirer d'aise l'alchimiste qui était beaucoup plus tactile qu'il n'y paraissait, Edward n'avait émis aucune protestation, rien, à se demander s'il avait senti cet intrus se faufiler à cet endroit. Pour Roy en revanche ça avait eu quelque chose de spécial, réveillant en lui une sensation oubliée depuis quelques mois ou années.

Ce fut un petit couinement, étouffé entre leurs lèvres et les mains d'Edward griffant le dos du général de brigade, qui sonna la fin de caresses. Lentement Roy embrassa le cou du jeune homme qui peinait à reprendre son souffle avant de se lever, entrainant Edward avec lui. Ils ouvrirent délicatement la porte, constatant que le couloir était vide de monde pour aller prendre une douche. Fort heureusement depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'auberge, ils avaient pris la précaution d'installer une serviette éponge sous eux lors de leur interlude plaisir, ce qui évitait de salir les draps, les serviettes étant nettoyées tous les jours, personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte surtout que celle-ci finissait trempée car installée une dizaine de minute sous le jet de la douche une fois leur ébat terminé. Oui c'était quelque peu contraignant de devoir agir ainsi mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait d'en parler ouvertement à l'unité de Mustang vu la mission en cours. La douche fut l'occasion de partager de tendres caresses et baisers, aidant le couple à reprendre pieds à la réalité et descendre de leur nuage de plaisir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Je m'ennuis, grommela Edward pour la centième fois.

Il était presque treize heures et les dignitaires partageaient un repas ensemble, discutant joyeusement, poursuivant leur conversation de la matinée sans se soucier des six militaires qui les entouraient et qui auraient été heureux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain à grignoter.

-Courage boss, c'est bientôt fini.

-Cette journée, mais la mission, souffla Edward en laissant sa phrase en suspend. Si seulement ils pouvaient se…

Edward se stoppa alors, le général Fubaxata venait de sourire, mais son sourire lui rappeler quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Edward n'arrivait cependant pas à remettre le doigt dessus.

-Un souci ? interrogea dans un murmure Havoc.

-Non, juste un truc dont je viens de me rappeler, mentit l'alchimiste.

Le fumeur ne semblait pas convaincu par la réponse évasive du jeune homme mais n'en dit rien, pensant que s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave Edward le dirait, du moins quand il serait sûr de lui.

Ce fut une conversation entendue à la dérobée lors du trajet du retour qui mit la puce à l'oreille de notre génie.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le général agit bizarrement.

-Si, il voulait pourtant résoudre cette histoire au plus vite, à l'écouter il suffirait de deux semaines pour tout arranger et le voilà qui discute famille et chiffon avec les militaires d'Amestris, repoussant à plus tard la signature.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Il est comme ça depuis son retour de sa semaine de vacances. Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose de précipiter les choses.

-Sauf que les ordres sont clairs, il reste quatre semaines pour que le traité soit signé sinon les troupes seront de nouveau déployer.

-Tu pense qu'il cherche à…

-Surtout ne finis pas ta phrase, tu serais jugé pour trahison.

-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'on n'aura pas le dessus si ça arrive, on a trois alchimistes en face de nous, et pas les plus tendres, un claquement de doigts de Mustang et on finit carbonisé sur place, même nos proches ne nous reconnaitraient pas. Alors faisons profil bas et espérons que le général se reprenne assez vite et que l'on rentre chez nous avant que le pire n'arrive.

Le reste de la conversation mourut avec la distance qui s'était installé entre les deux groupes de militaires. Edward se tourna vers Breda et Havoc, eux aussi avaient entendu la conversation vu leur tête.

-Je sais que les rapports entre Aerugo et Amestris n'ont jamais était tendre mais là ! s'étonna Breda.

-Il va falloir en informer Roy, peut-être qu'il pourra intervenir auprès de son père pour forcer les choses, proposa Havoc

-Je ne pense pas, soupira Edward. Mais on peut toujours lui en parler.

Le retour à l'auberge se passa dans une ambiance étrange, tous repensaient à cette conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre, se demandant si les militaires devant eux avaient fait exprès de parler ou non. S'étaient-ils rendu compte de la présence du trio dans leur dos ? Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas tout de suite leurs réponses. Les deux armées ne se parlaient que très peu, certes ils étaient logés au même endroit mais continuaient de rester entre eux malgré tout, et les tours de garde n'arrangeaient sûrement pas la situation. A peine rentré, Edward monta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à profiter de cet après-midi pour continuer sa lecture du matin. Vers les seize heures, il décida toutefois de retourner en bas, se dégourdir un peu car ses membres lui semblaient tout endoloris. Là il croisa Amstrong qui lui proposa un petit duel, chose qu'Edward accepta de bon cœur. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur terrain d'entrainement secret et privatisé avant de lancer les hostilités. Face à l'homme au bras puissant Edward ne retenait pas forcément ses coups et même s'ils évitaient l'un comme l'autre de se blesser ils ne se privaient pas pour utiliser leur alchimie. Toujours aussi agile, Edward bondissait dans tout les sens, rendant la tache compliquée au commandant qui peinait à déclencher ses transmutations à temps pour frôler le jeune homme. Edward enchaina les figures, et une fois assez près de l'homme il sauta pour lui déposer une pichenette sur le front.

-Gagné ! souffla fièrement Edward en retombant au sol.

-Tu sembles avoir gagné encore en puissance et en rapidité.

-Ou alors c'est vous qui vous faites vieux, taquina gentiment Edward.

Le blond sourit avant de ramasser sa chemise et sa veste qu'il remit en place une fois qu'Edward leurs eu redonné une forme convenable d'un claquement de main.

-Il commence à se faire tard, rentrons, conseilla Amstrong.

-Je vous suis. Commandant, entama d'un coup Edward, vous ne trouvez pas que le général Futa-machin se comporte étrangement ?

-Je suis de surveillance uniquement la nuit et nous sommes installés devant la porte du général Mustang et sa secrétaire ainsi que devant la porte du lieutenant-général. Je vois donc rarement le général d'Aerugo.

-Mince, j'oubliais ce détails.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tout à l'heure il a eu une attitude qui m'a rappelé quelque chose mais je ne saurais pas vous dire quoi ou qui, j'avais espérer que vous pourriez m'aider.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, je vais finir par m'en souvenir.

Le repas du soir arriva bien vite, laissant partir Amstrong, Falman et Fuery pour faire place à Hawkeye, Hugues et Mustang. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs peiné, Hugues lui tapotant doucement le dos en tentant de le réconforter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Havoc.

-Mon père m'a invité à manger demain soir, pour fêter leurs anniversaires, soupira Roy.

-Leurs anniversaires ?

-Mes parents sont nés le même jour, quelle originalité.

-Aie. Et ?

-Je lui ai dit que je viendrais à la condition que mon unité profite également d'un bon repas.

-Il a refusé évidemment.

-C'est la le problème, répondit Hugues à la place de Roy.

-Il a dit oui ?

-Oui. Demain soir nous devrons donc être présent en tenue convenable, non militaire, au côté de mes parents pour leurs souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, soupira Mustang.

-J'ai pas pris ça dans ma valise moi ! s'exclama Edward.

-On va bien réussir à te trouver parmi nos vêtements quelque chose qui fera l'affaire, rassura Breda.

-Génial, soupira également le blond. Ça m'a coupé la faim, je monte. Bonne nuit tout le monde, termina Edward avant de monter retrouver sa chambre.

Sans grande surprise il fut rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par Roy. Ne s'en étant pas rendu compte au démarrage, Edward étant installé sur le ventre sur le lit du gradé, les pieds croisés, un oreiller bien callé au niveau de ses aisselles tandis qu'il était plonger dans sa lecture, ses mèches blondes lui tombant quelque peu devant les yeux mais ne gênant pas sa lecture. Roy l'observa longuement avant de fermer la porte en douceur, s'avançant quelque peu avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, faisant s'affaisser le matelas, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part du blond. Venant d'une autre personne il s'en serait sans doute offensé mais c'était Edward et cela changeait la donne. Roy fit dévier son regard sur le jeune homme, encore vêtu de l'uniforme qu'il détestait tant, quoi que, malgré tout il ne le retirait pas une fois sa garde finie, peut-être s'était-il habitué à ce dernier. La veste était déposée sur le dos de la chaise à l'entrée, sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur le débardeur noir, le pantalon, légèrement trop grand au niveau de la longueur retombait sur ses talons et l'espèce de jupe-cape accrochée à celui-ci par la ceinture était étalée autour du jeune homme. Roy remonta sa main, frôlant ses fesses à travers le tissu avant de se glisser entre la chemise et le débardeur. Edward frémit quelque peu mais ne broncha pas. Ce fut seulement quand Roy sorti le débardeur du pantalon pour passer sa main sur son dos dans une douce caresse que le jeune homme se laissa aller à soupirer de bien-être. Il aimait sentir les mains du brun sur lui.

-Je finis ma page, soupira Edward sans lâcher son livre des yeux et sans changer de position.

-C'est presque vexant tu sais.

-Quoi donc ?

-Rien, soupira Roy.

Edward mit à peine cinq minutes à finir sa page, glissant ce qui lui servait de marque-pages dans le livre avant de le refermer. Après quoi il se redressa sur ses coudes, posant le livre sur la table de nuit avant de se tourner pour faire face au brun.

-Tu veux en parler ? proposa le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Si jamais tu…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres car déjà Roy s'en était emparé pour échanger un tendre baiser.

-Roy, entama Edward une fois le baiser fini. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas quelque chose de réjouissant.

-Non en effet, confirma Edward. En revenant à quatorze heures j'ai entendu une conversation entre Ogoof, Vephifer et Daviitad, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas espionné, ils marchaient devant nous et, disons juste que j'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient, soupira le blond face au regard quelque peu accusateur de Roy.

-Et donc ?

-Ils parlaient du général Fubaxata.

Edward se rappela alors la conversation avant d'en rapporter le contenu à son supérieur.

 _« -Vous ne trouvez pas que le général agit bizarrement._

 _-Si, il voulait pourtant résoudre cette histoire au plus vite,_ _à_ _l'écouter il suffirait de deux semaines pour tout arranger et le_ _voilà_ _qui discute famille et chiffon avec les militaires d'Amestris, repoussant_ _à_ _plus tard la signature._

 _-Ce n'est pas normal._

 _-Il est comme_ _ça_ _depuis son retour de sa semaine de vacances._ _Peut-être_ _qu'il_ _s_ _'est_ _dit_ _que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose de précipiter les choses._

 _-Sauf que les ordres sont_ _clairs_ _, il reste quatre_ _semaines_ _pour que le_ _traité_ _soit_ _signé_ _sinon les troupes seront de nouveau_ _déployées_ _._

 _-Tu_ _penses_ _qu'il cherche_ _à_ _…_

 _-Surtout ne_ _finis_ _pas ta phrase, tu serais jugé pour trahison._

 _-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'on_ _n'_ _aura pas le_ _dessus_ _si_ _ça_ _arrive, on a trois_ _alchimistes_ _en face de nous, et pas les plus_ _tendres_ _, un claquement de doigts de Mustang et on finit_ _carbonisé_ _sur place, même nos proches ne nous reconnaitrons pas. Alors faisons_ _profil_ _bas et espérons que le général se_ _reprenne_ _assez vite et que l'on rentre chez nous avant que le pire n'arrive. »_

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, enchaina Edward. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu le général Fubaxata sourire, et ça m'a rappelé quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi.

-J'ai aussi cette impression de déjà vu, avoua Roy. Hugues a une idée, mais je préféré la confirmer avant de t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons juste que j'appréhende ta réaction.

Edward fixa Roy, comprenant que ça devait avoir un rapport avec les homoculus ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il décida cependant de ne rien demander de plus, voulant faire confiance à Roy pour lui dire si besoin était. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une mauvaise impression, rien de grave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aux alentours de dix neuf heures, Havoc, Breda et Edward filèrent sous la douche afin de se préparer pour le repas qui les attendait dans un peu moins d'une heure. Hugues, Riza et Roy avaient mis dans un sac leurs vêtements de rechange, ne pouvant pas revenir à l'auberge pour se changer, ils le feraient dans les sanitaires de l'hôtel-restaurant. Havoc Fuery avait prêté un pantalon de ville noir à Edward, le jeune homme avait juste à l'accorder avec une chemise blanche au-dessus de laquelle il porterait son habituel manteau rouge. La salle de restauration étant chauffée, il n'aurait pas à s'encombrer d'une veste qui passerait les trois quart de la soirée sur le dos de la chaise. Il termina de faire sa natte, avant d'enfiler ses gants, rangeant sa montre dans la poche du pantalon. Vieille habitude qu'il avait prise de ne jamais s'en séparer. Même quand il dormait elle était à portée de main, posée sur la table de nuit ou installée sous son oreiller.

-On y va boss.

-Il faut bien, l'avantage c'est que ce soir on est sûr de bien manger.

-J'en salive d'avance, rassura Breda.

-Qui prend le sac ?

Breda et Edward se tournèrent vers le fumeur qui soupira avant de se saisir du sac, après quoi ils prirent la route, la nuit commençant doucement à tomber dans les rues de la petite ville, il ne leur faudrait que dix minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Comme attendu, ils furent accueillis par Hugues qui trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir se changer. Amstrong, Falman et Fuery étaient déjà arrivés, en tenue civile également. Qui oserait s'en prendre aux dignitaires avec autant de militaires présents dans la pièce. Hugues se saisit du sac, indiquant comment rejoindre la salle à manger avant de partir se changer, retrouvant sans doute Mustang et Riza qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

-Va savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer là-dedans sans Mustang.

-Et moi donc, soupira Edward en fixant la porte.

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est que l'idée de cadeau leur fasse plaisir.

-A ta place je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus.

-Au moins on n'est pas venu les mains vides.

-C'est déjà bien.

Edward retira sa veste rouge pour se donner meilleure apparence tandis qu'au loin il vit Maes revenir avec Roy et Riza. La femme était vêtue d'une robe noire assez simple qui lui allait à merveille, assortie à une paire de chaussures à talons aiguille noires également. Maes et Roy avaient opté pour une tenue sobre également, costume basique trois pièces noir et blanc, comme la plupart des militaires de l'unité. Seul Edward dépareillait par son manque de veste noire.

-Allons y, souffla Roy une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

Havoc glissa discrètement le cadeau entre les mains de Roy qui le remercia d'un vague signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte à double battants. Le fumeur observa alors Riza, se demandant s'il avait déjà vu la sniper ainsi vêtue. Certes ils s'étaient déjà vus en dehors du travail, mais ce soir, elle faisait femme. S'en était une et Havoc était sans doute le mieux placé de l'unité pour le savoir, mais là, dans cette robe noire et chausser de talons aiguille, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sniper redoutable qu'elle était pourtant. Un bref coup d'œil permis à Havoc de voir qu'en haut de sa cuisse son arme était accrochée. Il esquissa un sourire, se doutant que la femme ne se séparerait pas aussi facilement de son arme. Après tout, Roy avait bien ses gants dans les poches de son pantalon, il le savait pour l'avoir vu les y glisser quand ils avaient fait leur apparition au fond du couloir.

Sans grand étonnement, une table circulaire pour trois était dressée dans un coin, tandis qu'une rectangulaire était installée à l'écart. Nul doute que le repas d'anniversaire se déroulerait en famille. Roy aurait dû imposer la présence de son unité à la même table, mais bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait avec et à la moindre remarque ou insulte sur ses subordonnés il quitterait la « fête ». C'est avec un sourire des plus faux que Roy se dirigea vers la table circulaire tandis que les autres allaient s'installer à la table rectangulaire.

-Bonsoir.

-Roy. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Également.

-J'avais espéré que ce repas se passe tous ensemble, avoua Roy en fixant la table circulaire puis la table rectangulaire plus loin.

Le regard n'échappa pas au patriarche qui esquissa un sourire.

-Roy, voyons, nous n'allons pas manger ici, c'est la table pour le général et les deux lieutenants, nous mangerons tous ensemble. J'ai bien envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ton unité.

Cette phrase étonna le brun qui jusque-là était habitué aux réflexions diverses et variées sur son manque d'autorité ou encore son laisser-aller. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que cet homme fasse un pas vers lui. C'est avec soulagement que l'alchimiste de flamme s'installa face à son père, Edward à ses côtés et Hugues de l'autre.

-ça s'annonce mieux que prévu non, souffla alors Hugues.

-Le repas n'est pas encore commencé, fit remarquer Roy.

-Forcément, si tu penses ainsi.

Edward de son côté était concentré sur les couverts, il y en avait beaucoup de trop à son gout. Havoc dû sentir sa détresse car il se pencha vers lui avant de lui murmurer.

-De l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, si tu as un doute, regarde sur nous.

-Merci, mais comment tu….

-A l'école militaire on a des cours sur les dîners protocolaires, informa le fumeur avec un clin d'œil.

Le repas commença avec un petit apéritif, Edward fut surpris de ne pas être le seul à demander une boisson sans alcool. Seul Amstrong, Havoc, Hugues, et les deux Mustang se permirent cette fantaisie. Le reste du repas se ferait à l'eau, alors autant profiter de l'apéritif. Divers canapés, cacahuètes et chips furent amenés par la suite tandis que Roy se lever une fois les serviteurs partis.

-A votre anniversaire commun, déclara simplement l'homme avant de boire une gorgée, vite imité par les autres.

-Ainsi donc vous êtes toujours à l'heure actuelle le plus jeune alchimiste dans les rangs de notre armée ? questionna une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec étonnement le Général.

-Il semblerait, répondit Edward.

L'entrée avait été servi et était désormais finie, les militaires ayant tout naturellement engagé les conversations et n'ayant rien d'autre en commun que l'armée, il était logique qu'ils en discutent.

-Je vois. Et quelles étaient vos motivations à l'époque ?

-J'avais fait une promesse, se contenta de répondre Edward comme à chaque fois que cette question était posée.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'homme puisqu'il engagea désormais la conversation avec Riza installée à côté de Havoc.

-Un jour tu devras trouver une autre explication, murmura Roy.

-Pas tant que celle-là fonctionnera, affirma Edward sur le même ton.

Roy se constata de sourire face à cette remarque avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion qui avait lieu entre son père et son lieutenant. Fort heureusement Riza n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser berner par de belles paroles et pesait chacun de ses mots avec attention. Jusqu'au dessert, l'ambiance continua ainsi, alternant entre le repas et la conversation. Les desserts furent installé sur une table un peu plus loin mais avant que chacun ne se lève pour prendre une part de gâteau qui signerait la fin du repas, Roy donna le cadeau à ses parents. Sans grande surprise ce fut le patriarche qui l'ouvrit, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion une fois le paquet ouvert. L'homme aimant les objets anciens, l'unité était partie à la recherche d'un objet pouvant le satisfaire en faisant les petites boutiques de la ville. Ils avaient eu du mal à trouver l'une des rares représentations sous forme de figurine de dragon militaire d'Amestris. Le général observa à tour de rôle les militaires, se doutant que le cadeau ne venait pas uniquement de son fils et les remercia d'un vague merci avant de partir se servir une part de gâteau, reposant la statuette sur la table à côté de son verre.

-Il a apprécié tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de commenter sa mère.

-Il pourrait être plus démonstratif.

-Il ne l'a jamais été, pas même avec moi.

L'homme soupira en fixant le dos de son père.

-Et cette jeune femme, Riza, elle est très gentille, est ce que…

-Mère ! Nous sommes collègue, rien d'autre.

-Bon, cela dit je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose.

Roy ne répondit pas, se contentant de se servir une part de gâteau aux fruits rouges avant de retourner à sa place. Au passage il souffla à Edward qu'il y avait du gâteau au chocolat, le jeune alchimiste le remercia avant de se diriger à pas rapide vers les desserts, ne comptant pas louper une telle occasion. Deux semaines à manger des yaourts ou des compotes, un gâteau au chocolat ça ne se refusait pas ! Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'Edward retourna à la table, sa part de gâteau au chocolat entamée d'un coup de cuillère que le jeune avait encore dans la bouche.

-Edward ! gronda Roy.

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en enlevant la cuillère de sa bouche.

-Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas nourrit de la même manière que nous.

-En effet, confirma Roy. Nous espérons que cela ne durera plus trop longtemps.

-Désolé, mais il semblerait que les choses prennent plus de temps que nécessaire.

Roy fixa son père, cherchant sans doute une faille ou un sens caché dans cette phrase mais l'homme ne laissa rien transparaitre. Il laissa donc tomber au bout que quelques minutes, se disant que pour le moment il n'avait qu'à subir cette situation comme les autres. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, ils quittèrent la salle à manger et l'hôtel restaurant pour retourner à l'auberge. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Roy fut retenu par son père.

-Je ne peux rien dire, tu t'en doutes, mais le général ne me semble pas dans son état normal. Je l'ai déjà vu, et c'est un homme pressé, cette façon qu'il a de faire durer les choses… Ce n'est pas logique.

-Je vais faire attention, confirma Roy, et je fais passer le mot à mon unité.

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête avant de laisser son fils unique rejoindre les militaires qui l'attendaient plus loin.

-Son unité est fidèle. Il a trouvé des amis pour l'entourer.

-Ce ne sont pas des amis, c'est une famille, affirma le général.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une semaine était passé depuis le repas d'anniversaire et rien n'avait changé. Strictement rien. Enfin, sauf le temps. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il pleuvait averse et l'orage de cette nuit avait été particulièrement violent. Edward s'était retrouvé assez vite blottit entre les bras de Roy qui tentait de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant de douces paroles ou déposant de tendres baisers le long de son cou. Mais rien n'y avait fait, il s'était finalement endormi à peine deux heures avant que le réveil ne sonne, plus épuisé qu'autre chose. Roy n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais il commençait sa journée à quatorze heures donc il s'était bien vite rendormi. A cela venait s'ajouter la panne d'électricité qui rendait inaccessible la pièce où les dignitaires se retrouvaient. Les tours de garde étaient donc suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'hôtel était bien gardé et bénéficiait de son système de sécurité en cas d'urgence. Amstrong avait été ravi de le savoir, tout comme Fuery et Falman qui n'étaient pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Il dort encore ?

-Il ronfle même, répondit Edward en revenant dans la salle commune.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour qu'il soit ainsi ? interrogea avec un sourire Hugues, ne se rendant pas compte de la rougeur qui venait d'envahir les joues d'Havoc exactement en même temps que celles d'Edward.

-Ben c'est-à-dire que, bafouilla le plus jeune. La pluie, l'orage, tout ça.

-Je vois, n'en dis pas plus. Et donc il ronfle ?

-Comme un…

-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire, menaça une voie encore endormie dans le dos d'Edward.

-Tu es réveillé monsieur le ronfleur, taquina Maes avec un sourire.

-Vu le bruit que vous faites, contra Roy. Tu n'es pas en uniforme aujourd'hui ?

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé des vêtements normaux ! s'exclama Edward.

-Certes, mais venant de toi, c'est qu'on s'habituerait presque à te voir avec l'uniforme.

Edward se renfrogna avant de commencer à remonter dans la chambre, autant mettre cette journée de repos à profit pour continuer sa lecture. Deux jours plus tôt il lui avait semblé apercevoir Izumi dans les rues, mais avec ce temps impossible de sortir pour essayer de mener l'enquête. Arriver à mi-chemin, son estomac se manifesta, Edward soupira avant de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la cuisine. Depuis quelques jours les propriétaires de l'auberge leur laissaient libre accès, se rendant compte qu'avec leurs horaires, la gestion des repas et encas pouvait être compliquée. Il fouilla dans le frigo et prendre un yaourt nature qui aspergea de cassonade avant de s'asseoir sur le comptoir, sa petite cuillère à la bouche et commencer à manger son encas. Les yaourts dans de petits pots en terre faisait penser à ceux que Pinacco achetait à Resembool, ceux-là même qu'Edward aimait tant surtout avec de la cassonade en plus. C'est assis sur le comptoir, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre et perdu dans ses pensées que Roy trouva notre génie. Il l'observa tendrement avant de refermer la porte pour se diriger lui aussi vers le réfrigérateur.

-Désolé, souffla Roy.

-Pas grave, répondit de la même manière Edward.

-J'ai été surpris de te voir ainsi habiller, depuis trois semaines tu es en uniforme même une fois ta garde finie.

-C'est plus pratique, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était si désagréable que ça à porter.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, bon. Ne va pas abuser en m'obligeant à le porter en continu quand je serai à la caserne non plus.

-Aucun risque. Je te préfère ainsi, avoua Roy avant de continuer face au regard interrogatif du jeune homme. L'uniforme te va bien, mais l'homme que j'aime n'est pas militaire, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, faisant rougir Edward qui préféra plonger son regard sur son yaourt presque vide plutôt que d'affronter les onyx du brun.

-Tu te rends compte que maintenant que tu lui as dit que je ronflais, il ne va pas me lâcher, déclara Roy.

-Ça lui fera autre chose à réfléchir que sur nous deux, souffla Edward.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Peut-être.

-Ton plan a cependant une faille. Connaissant Hugues comme je le connais, et crois moi je le connais trop bien, il va camper devant la porte de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entende ronfler, chose qui arrive uniquement quand je suis fort fatigué. Du coup certaines choses que tu apprécies tant risque d'être plus compliquée, termina Roy en s'approchant d'avantage, glissant sa main du genou au haut de la cuisse d'Edward dans une caresse aérienne.

L'effet fut immédiat, Edward rougit d'avantage, surpris de l'audace du brun tout en savourant la caresse tandis que son regard replongeait dans le pot de yaourt désormais vide. Roy esquissa un sourire avant de se rapprocher d'avantage, posant son yaourt sur le comptoir pour faire face à Edward et poser ses deux mains sur le corps du jeune homme.

-Roy, on pourrait nous voir.

-Je sais, répondit le brun en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres si tentatrices du blond.

L'échange fut rapide, n'empêchant pas la tendresse de passer à travers le mouvement tandis que le brun, faisant face à la porte, déposa ses lèvres contre le cou du jeune homme. Il senti bien que le blond bougeait quelque peu entre ses bras mais n'en fit cas. Quand il se redressa au bout de cinq minutes avec la ferme intention de finir son yaourt il trouva celui-ci entre les mains d'Edward qui léchait la cuillère avec le sourire de l'homme affamé qui a mangé à sa faim.

-Tu as fini mon yaourt !

-Il en reste un peu si tu racles bien, contra Edward.

Roy attrapa le yaourt, l'observant longuement ainsi que la cuillère tendue par Edward avant de prendre son doigt et le passer à l'intérieur du pot.

-Tu as raison, il en reste un peu, taquina Mustang en ressortant son doigt pour le lécher longuement.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au geste avant de descendre du comptoir pour quitter la cuisine sous le léger rire du gradé. Une fois de retour dans la pièce principale, il fit un discret signe de la main à ses camarades avant de monter pour de bon dans la chambre, s'installant confortablement sur le lit tandis que dehors la pluie continuait de tomber. Au lieu de se saisir du livre qu'il avait entamé la veille, il attrapa son carnet noir afin d'en relire le contenu. De temps en temps il aimait se replonger dans ses notes pour se rappeler certaines choses ou se rafraichir la mémoire.

La journée se déroula calmement, l'après-midi fut rythmée par des jeux de société que Havoc avait déniché Letho sais où et tous, y compris les militaires d'Aerugo, avait fini par se retrouver à participer malgré eux à une partie de Loup-Garou, jeu de cartes typiquement du pays qui eut le mérite de faire avoir quelques fou rires aux militaires, fou rire qui amplifiant quand ce fut au tour de Hugues de jouer les narrateurs et que Breda eut la bonne idée de mettre Roy, loup garou de son état, en couple avec Edward qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sur la carte de l'enfant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward fonça sans réfléchir et sauta entre les bras tendus de Roy. Il avait rarement prit une douche aussi vite, le brun rigola en le blottissant davantage contre lui, d'une certaine manière Roy aimait les soirs de pluie et d'orage. Surtout quand ceux-ci mettait une mission aussi pénible que celle-ci en pause.

Voilà presque quatre jours qu'il pleuvait sans discontinu. Les équipes avaient été refaites en effectif réduit, juste au cas où et ce soir Amstrong était de corvée. En bas dans la salle à manger, une nouvelle partie de loup garou était lancée, Havoc s'était même promis d'investir dans ce jeu de cartes avant de quitter le pays. Personne ne se doutaient qu'à l'étage, Edward, affolé par l'orage qui commençait à se faire entendre, avait écourté sa douche et était blottit entre les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Roy. Ils étaient bien loin de s'imaginer les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec tendresse comme c'était pourtant le cas ainsi que l'échange de caresses douces et aériennes entre eux.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Hugues se leva pour répondre à un besoin naturel, profitant que tous dormait à poings fermés, il prit son temps pour écouter à la porte de la chambre commune de Roy et Edward. Rien, pas un bruit de ronflement. Hugues savait qu'il arrivait à Roy de parler dans son sommeil ou même d'avoir quelques flatulences suivant ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu ronfler pendant le temps qu'ils avaient partagé la même chambre lors de leurs classes. Cela dit à l'époque il dormait plus profondément que maintenant, l'un des inconvénients d'être devenu père était que le sommeil se faisait plus léger. En se collant d'avantage à la porte, le militaire perçu cependant quelque chose. C'était bien loin d'un ronflement, le son semblait étouffé, comme des gémissements qu'on tentait de camoufler.

-Lequel des deux fait ce genre de rêve, susurra Hugues pour lui-même.

Il se concentra d'avantage sur le son, confirmant que c'était bien des gémissements, se frottant les mains par avance de ce qu'une telle information pourrait lui fournir comme négociation quant à la relation étrange entre les deux hommes. Soudain il stoppa tout mouvement en entendant une voix, celle d'Edward.

-Encore.

-Et bien, il est gourmand Edward. Je me demande si Roy est réveillé ou s'il l'entend.

La réponse lui arrive mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait imaginée.

-Ici ?

-Oui.

Hugues se mordit la langue tandis que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient devant ses yeux. Edward qui gémissait et qui en redemandait, Roy qui lui répondait, les deux hommes qui cohabitaient depuis quelque temps, sans oublier toutes les fois où ils avaient des apartés ou qu'ils s'éclipsaient comme à leur départ dans le train. Ce pourrait-il que… Ces pensées furent coupées par un nouveau gémissement de la part d'Edward. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose par le trou de la serrure. Il se figea alors face à la vision qui lui était offerte. Edward était allongé sur le flanc, les couvertures en désordre à ses pieds, Roy dans son dos, embrassant son cou tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait son sexe et que l'autre titillait ses tétons. Leurs jambes étaient mélangées et l'un des bras d'Edward était posé sur celui de Mustang qui s'occupait de sa virilité, l'autre étant visiblement replié sous l'oreiller. Les automails du jeune homme accrochant la lumière des éclairs qui filtrait à travers la vitre par intermittence et la pluie qui continuait de tomber, donnant à la pièce une ambiance étrange.

Lentement, Hugues se redressa, prenant la direction de sa chambre afin de repenser à tout ça. Heureusement Falman avait le sommeil lourd, il put donc laisser sa lampe de chevet allumée sans se soucier de réveiller le militaire.

Comment les deux hommes en étaient arrivés à cette proximité ?

Qu'est ce qui avait déclenché cela ?

Bien sûr Hugues ne les jugeaient pas, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un changement dans le comportement des deux hommes mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Roy en pinçait pour Edward, il lui avait dit, cela étant il avait espéré être au courant si les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens entre eux deux.

L'image d'Edward abandonné aux soins de Roy refit surface ainsi que cette manière qu'avait Roy de lui embrasser le cou. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, dix tout au plus, mais Hugues avait bien vu dans la façon d'agir et de se tenir de l'alchimiste que c'était du sérieux. Il repensa à cette fois où ils étaient allés boire un verre et que Roy, plein comme une barrique s'était retrouvé avec une allumeuse en petite tenue sur lui. Son regard était différent et toutes les fois où il l'avait vu ou croisé avec une conquête d'un soir, jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi. Certes il ne l'avait jamais surprit au lit mais quand même !

-Roy, tu vas me devoir un paquet d'explication, affirma Maes en passant ses mains derrière sa tête après avoir éteint la lumière, tentant de retrouver le sommeil.

Ce fut plus compliqué que prévu, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le couple et leur échange charnel. Il se promit alors de faire boucher la serrure de la chambre parentale de son appartement, ne souhaitant pas qu'Elysia tombe un jour sur un tel spectacle, peu importe son âge d'ailleurs.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, soupira Hugues en mettant son oreiller devant sa tête dans une nouvelle tentative de trouver le sommeil, regrettant d'un coup sa curiosité à se mêler des affaires des autres.

Quelques heures plus tard tous se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner, Hugues attendant avec une certaine impatience que Roy et Edward les rejoignent. A peine arrivaient-ils en bas qu'ils se firent sauter dessus par Hugues, visiblement en pleine forme et très impatient, comme s'il avait une nouvelle série de photos d'Elysia à leur montrer.

-Vous comptez nous le dire quand ? questionna avec un ton de reproche Hugues.

Roy et Edward échangèrent un regard remplis d'interrogation, observant d'un coup d'œil circulaire pour constater que seule l'unité de Mustang était présente dans la pièce.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles Maes ? répondit avec interrogation Roy.

Le général de brigade n'était pas vraiment du matin, surtout après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Alors gérer un Hugues et ses questions à peine cinq minutes après le réveil c'était beaucoup lui demander.

-De vous deux ! explosa le brun. Je sais que tu ne ronfles pas ! Mais ce matin, alors que je revenais des toilettes je me suis approché de votre porte et j'y ai entendu et vu quelque chose de fort intéressant.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire rougir Edward qui tentait de se cacher derrière Roy tandis que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

-Maes, il me semble que cela ne te regarde en rien, entama Riza en se levant.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ! Ces deux-là jouent au docteur, depuis Letho sait combien de temps, et on n'est pas au courant !

-Tu n'es pas au courant, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Roy.

Il sentit alors Edward, collé à son dos, qui étouffait un rire contre sa veste. Visiblement la situation le faisait rire, lui qui avait peur de la réaction du petit blond quand leur relation se saurait le voilà rassuré.

-Tu es sûr ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger à voix basse Roy en se tournant légèrement vers Edward.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, restant agrippé d'une main à sa veste, laissant Roy continuer sur sa lancée.

-J'avais peur que tu en fasses un scandale, et voilà le résultat.

-Un scandale moi, enfin voyons Roy, taquina Hugues avant de continuer avec sérieux, qui sait ?

-Moi, souffla Havoc.

-Moi aussi, confirma Riza en fixant Roy.

-Depuis quand ? interrogea l'alchimiste de flamme.

-Depuis le retour en train de Resembool.

-Parce que vous l'avez fait dans un train ! s'exclama Hugues en fixant son ami de longue date. Roy, je veux tout savoir, insista le militaire à lunettes.

-Et moi j'aimerais prendre mon petit déjeuner, si cela ne te dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait s'enfuir, on est en mission, termina Roy.

-Oui ben justement parlons-en de ça aussi.

Edward profita de la situation pour quitter le dos de Roy et se diriger à pas de loup vers la table où l'attendait un petit déjeuner des plus copieux. Riza et Havoc arrivèrent bien vite à ses côtés. Edward sentit bien sûr le regard des autres sur lui, enfin ceux qui n'étaient pas braqué sur Hugues et Mustang.

-Tu n'as rien dis. A aucun moment vous n'avez laissé paraitre que tu savais, constata Edward en fixant Riza. Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que ce n'était pas à moi de vous en parler. C'était à vous deux de nous le dire, quand vous seriez prêt, rassura d'une voix douce Riza.

-Merci. Enfin bon, maintenant c'est fait, conclu Edward en se servant son café.

-Tu regrettes ? interrogea Havoc.

-Non. On comptait vous en parler une fois cette mission finie, avoua Edward dans un souffle.

-Ben maintenant c'est réglé, déclara Havoc avant de croquer dans une tartine de pain. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à vous voir vous embrasser et tout ça en public.

-T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir également, rassura dans un rire Edward face à l'expression qu'abordait Havoc à cet instant.

Roy observa Edward plaisanter avec Riza et Jean, ces deux-là s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps.

-Dis, coupa Roy à voix basse. Tu ne trouves pas que le comportement de Riza et Jean à changer ?

-Tu veux un scoop, Jean ne dort pas tous les soirs dans sa chambre, répondit dans un murmure Hugues. Donc, soit il s'est trouvé une poule soit…

-Et tu ne mènes pas l'enquête ! s'étonna le général de brigade.

-Tu plaisantes, je tiens à la vie, affirma Hugues. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de se mêler de ta vie et de celle d'Edward.

-Tu n'es plus vexé alors.

-Je ne le serais plus lorsque tu m'auras tout dit. Et je veux les détails.

-Tu es embêtant, soupira Roy avec un sourire.

-Je sais, mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes, contra Hugues avec un sourire.

Roy ne put qu'approuver avant de se diriger enfin vers la table de petit déjeuner. Il s'installa en face d'Edward, qui en pleine conversation avec Havoc ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'un bol de café apparaisse devant lui. En relevant la tête il vit Edward qui un fin sourire sur les lèvres terminait de préparer ses tartines avant de les tremper dans le breuvage encore chaud. C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance générale que le repas se déroula et quand une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Edward et Roy remontèrent pour se changer, la conversation fut tournée autour de leur couple.

-Comment vont-ils faire ? Edward est militaire, une telle relation… entama Breda.

-Est tolérée, affirma Riza. J'ai fouillé dans les règlements, Edward n'est pas sous le même régime que nous, étant alchimiste il ne dépend pas du même protocole. Ils ne font rien d'illégal.

-Cela dit, si ça viens à se savoir, souffla Hugues.

-Les choses risquent d'être compliquées, confirma Havoc.

-On doit pouvoir les aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, proposa Fuery.

-Je crois avoir lu quelque chose sur les relations entre corps d'armée quand on a fouillé les archives la dernière fois, répondit Falman. Peut-être que je pourrais y retourner à notre retour et cherche un complément d'information.

-Très bien, en attendant, personne ne doit savoir. Edward, comme Roy, a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible, inutile que celles-ci viennent à s'ébruiter.

Riza échangea un regard entendu avec Havoc. Si besoin est, ils serviraient de diversion !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ce soir-là, en rentrant de sa garde de quatre petites heures, Roy décida de prendre un bain, quelques jours plus tôt les propriétaires de l'auberge avaient proposé à leurs clients en uniforme de mettre à leur disposition la salle de bain, sachant combien il était plaisant de bulles quand la journée avait été compliquée. La pièce se situait à droite de l'escalier du premier étage, et Roy fut plus qu'heureux en rentrant de la trouver vide, il se dépêcha de monter chercher ses affaires avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Il fit couler l'eau tout en mettant du bain moussant, gracieusement mis à disposition, avant de se déshabiller et de rentrer dans la baignoire. Pour une raison inconnue, il trouva un canard en plastique dans l'angle de la baignoire, il s'en saisit en le regardant étrangement.

-Qui est l'idiot qui t'a amené ici ? interrogea Roy en fixant l'objet.

Bien évidemment le canard ne lui répondit pas. Mustang lâcha l'objet qui se mit à flotter tandis que lui savourait son bain, se trouvant ainsi au calme, loin de l'agitation de cette fichue mission.

Un peu plus tard dans le couloir, Havoc passa et entendit quelqu'un chanter.

« A qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain, on chante sous la douche, pour tous nos voisins… »

Le sous-lieutenant se stoppa alors, écoutant la chanson en se demandant qui pouvait être assez idiot pour chanter un truc pareil. Il esquissa un sourire avant de descendre dans la pièce principale.

-Hé ! Il y a un gars qui chante dans la salle de bain.

Les réactions furent immédiate, tous les militaires présents montèrent à l'étage, écoutant à la porte en cherchant à deviner qui pouvait bien chanter de l'autre côté.

« Je ne veux pas travailler… Je ne veux pas étudier… »

-Mais qui ça peut être ? interrogea Breda.

-Y manque qui ? questionna Breda en regardant les militaires présents dans le couloir.

-Hugues, Edward et Mustang, cita Havoc. Amstrong vient de prendre son tour de garde.

-Et Hawkeye, rajouta Fuery, mais vu la voix ça m'étonnerait.

« Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe… »

-C'est forcément Hugues !

-On parle de moi ?

Tous se tournèrent pour voir arriver à leur côté le colonel, qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Mais…mais… Non ! déclara Havoc.

Hugues le regarda avec interrogation.

-Il y a un militaire qui chante dans la salle de bain, informa Falman.

-Oh ! Faut vraiment être con, souffla Hugues.

-C'est peut-être Edward, proposa Falman. Même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer chanter, après vu ce qu'on a appris ce matin.

« Fait la poule, fait la poule, tu verras tu seras plus cool… »

Hugues se mit à sourire, cette chanson il la connaissait et pour cause, c'était ce qu'il chantait avec Roy quand ils avaient bu et qu'ils étaient joyeux. Il garda cette information pour lui.

-C'est forcement Ed, affirma Havoc, sûr de lui.

-C'est forcément moi qui fait quoi ? interrogea Edward en arrivant à son tour dans le couloir.

Hugues ne se retint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire face aux visages des autres militaires qui venaient de comprendre que le chanteur était nul autre que Mustang.

« Le petit bonhomme en mousse, qui s'élance, s'élance et rate le plongeoir »

-C'est le général ! s'étonna soudain Edward.

-Yep, y manque que lui ! affirma Havoc.

Ils auraient tous pu retourner à leurs activités mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. De l'autre côté, Roy continuait son récital de baignoire, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il avait un public dans le couloir.

« Et on fait tourner la serviette… »

-Ah, il vient de sortir du bain, informa Hugues.

-Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Edward.

-Crois moi, tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, sourit en réponse Hugues.

Tous retournèrent à leurs activités, ne souhaitant pas vraiment être surpris en train d'espionner devant la salle d'eau. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Roy descendit, frais comme un gardon et d'étrange bonne humeur.

-Ben alors, interpela Hugues à son niveau, tu veux faire la poule ? Je pensais que c'était un coq que tu convoitais. Il a changé de sexe depuis ce matin sans qu'on le sache ?

Roy fixa Maes, se rendant compte qu'il avait du l'entendre chanter. Aucun doute qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts par la suite, mais quelle idée franchement. Et sa réflexion n'arrangeait rien. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait vraiment fait le rapprochement et les bêtises entre Hugues et Mustang étaient courantes, donc personne ne faisait vraiment attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dans la chambre d'hôtel du Général Fubaxata, l'homme sortait de la douche, fatigué par cette journée à ne rien faire. Il s'étira longuement avant de fixer son reflex dans le miroir.

-Encore trois semaines à tenir, soupira l'homme.

Il fit tourner entre ses mains une lettre dont le cachet de cire était enlevé, relisant vaguement le contenu avant de s'installer dans l'un des canapés, soupirant de bien-être face au confort des coussins. S'il s'en sortait bien, dans trois semaines il n'entendrait plus jamais parler du Fullmetal Alchimiste !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

Note : si vous n'avez jamais joué au loup garou je vous conseille ce jeu, qu'on soit débutant ou « expert » ce jeu cause de sacré fou rire, et dans cette situation, je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts causés chez nos militaires.


	21. Chapter 21

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note : . . .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 21

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward bailla, assis sur la chaise dans le couloir fixant la porte. La pluie et l'orage avait cessé depuis quelques jours et les gardes avaient repris normalement. Ils étaient retournés à la case ennui et surveillance, espérant que le traité finisse par être signé. Cependant dans la pièce adjacente où les dignitaires passaient leurs journées, rien n'avançait, les discussions sur le traité étaient lancées mais rapidement le général Fubaxata changeait de sujet. Ce comportement commençait d'ailleurs à énerver les autres, autant si ce n'est plus que les militaires qui faisaient la surveillance.

-Je donnerais tout pour un peu d'action. On va finir par s'encrouter ici, soupira Breda.

-Moi aussi, souffla Edward en s'affalant d'avantage sur la chaise.

-Tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre, tu te défoules les après-midi toi, répliqua Havoc.

-Pas faux, mais c'est pas pareil, contra le blond.

-Heureusement, ce week-end on sera en repos, rappela Breda.

-Oui, je trouve ça étrange d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, je vais pouvoir me lever un peu plus tard.

-Et moi donc, affirma à son tour Edward. J'ai jamais été du matin, donc se lever à cinq heures tous les jours.

-En même temps, tu dormirais peut-être plus si tu ne partageais pas tes nuits avec une certaine personne, taquina Breda.

Edward soupira, désormais habitué à ces petits pics. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient fait percer à jour, une semaine que Breda et les autres ne se gênaient pas pour faire toute sorte de sous-entendus sur les petits secrets d'Edward et Roy. Au démarrage cela mettait le plus jeune mal à l'aise, mais maintenant, il se contentait de soupirer en rougissant quelque peu, préférant se taire plutôt que de répliquer, c'étant rapidement aperçu que plus il cherchait à se justifier plus les autres en remettaient une couche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A bien des kilomètres de là, dans la ville de Rush Valley, Alphonse et Winry étaient dans l'atelier de Monsieur Dominique, l'un s'occupant des câbles et l'autre de l'assemblage des pièces d'un nouvel automail pour Panina, bien loin de se douter une seule seconde de l'ennui d'Edward assis sur sa chaise à attendre un peu d'action.

-On aura fini ce soir, assura Winry en entendant la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrir.

Panina resta interdite, comment Winry pouvait-elle avoir deviné que c'était elle et non Monsieur Dominique.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Edward, tout aussi impatiente d'avoir un nouvel automail, taquina en réponse Winry.

-Rhaaaa, grommela la jeune femme avant de retourner dans la boutique.

A cette période de l'année il n'y avait pas forcément foule, c'était plus vers l'été que ça se bousculait. Rush Valley était donc calme depuis l'arrivée de l'hiver, fort heureusement la ville avait autre chose que les automails pour attirer les visiteurs. Winry et Alphonse avaient découvert une série de petits restaurants, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres qui feraient sans doute saliver Edward. A cette pensée le duo baissa la tête. Alphonse avait essayé quelques jours auparavant d'appeler Edward pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait d'abord appelé chez Riza, mais pas de réponse, pareil au bureau du général de brigade et aussi à l'appartement de ce dernier, Roy lui ayant donné le numéro lors de l'enterrement de Pinacco. Alphonse avait fini par faire le numéro de l'accueil du QG, espérant en savoir plus. Il avait eu pour seule réponse que l'unité du général de brigade Mustang n'était pas joignable à l'heure actuelle. Edward était donc en mission, chose qui rassura le plus jeune surtout que son frère n'était pas seul, donc son frère reviendrait entier et sans doute en meilleur état que lorsqu'il partait seul, mais Alphonse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de questions sur cette mission.

-Tu crois qu'il en aura encore pour longtemps ? questionna Alphonse sans s'arrêter de s'occuper des câbles.

-Je l'ignore, mais nul doute qu'il appellerait s'il le pouvait, rassura Winry.

-ça doit être une mission importante pour qu'ils soient tous sous silence.

-Oui, souffla Winry.

Un court silence s'installa alors entre eux, seulement rythmé par les bruits qu'ils faisaient en travaillant.

-Tu sais quoi, dès qu'il rentrera on lui dira de nous rejoindre ici, ou mieux, de nous retrouver à Resembool.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? questionna avec enthousiasme Alphonse en lâchant ses câbles.

-Oui, assura Winry avec un sourire.

La réaction d'Alphonse ne se fit pas attendre, il sauta au cou de la jeune femme avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux et passionné baiser, jusqu'au moment où Monsieur Dominique ouvrit la porte de l'atelier.

-Hé les jeunes !

Aussitôt le couple se détacha, gêné par cette situation tandis que Monsieur Dominique rigolait.

-La jeunesse, souffla l'homme. J'ai une lettre pour vous deux qui vient d'arriver. Le postier a rigolé en voyant l'adresse, heureusement qu'il savait que vous étiez ici, termina-t-il en donnant la lettre à Alphonse.

L'enveloppe était en papier kraft épais, aucune chance de pouvoir lire le contenu, et en guise d'adresse « Alphonse Elric et Winry Rockbell, chez Monsieur Dominique, quelque part à Rush Valley ». L'adresse fit sourire Alphonse tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture de son frère. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, tandis que Winry se mettait à ses côtés, voulant lire le courrier en même temps que lui.

« Bonjour Al et Winry.

Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous écrire, mais je prends le risque. Je compte sur vous pour détruire cette lettre une fois votre lecture finie, on ne sait jamais. Je suis en mission à Aerugo, je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus si ce n'est que je m'ennuie comme rarement et que j'ai hâte de rentrer. Je vous écris pour vous dire d'être sur vos gardes, j'ai le pressentiment que « Meylan » est parmi nous et j'ignore ce qu'il complote cette fois encore. J'en ai brièvement discuté avec les autres et suivant ce qu'il se passe ici il se peut qu'on prolonge la mission jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape pour de bon. Pour changer de sujet, il se peut que pour le chemin de retour on fasse une halte à Resembool, ce serait sympa qu'on s'y retrouve.

Je pense à vous. Al, nos conversations me manquent. A bientôt. Ed. »

La lettre était écrit d'un bloc et sûrement à la va-vite au vu de l'écriture petite et serrée d'Edward. Nul doute qu'il avait eu l'accord de Mustang pour l'envoyer. Alphonse relut cependant une deuxième fois la lettre, cherchant une quelconque information cachée entre les lignes mais rien. En soupirant il déchira la lettre en trois parties, avant de les brûler séparément sous le regard interrogateur de Monsieur Dominique et Winry.

-Juste au cas où, soupira Alphonse avant de jeter les tas de cendre dans trois poubelles différentes.

Heureusement ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans l'atelier. Une fois cette petite pause courrier terminée, ils retournèrent à leurs tâches à savoir finir le nouvel automail de Panina, avant que celle-ci ne revienne comme une furie dans l'atelier pour réclamer sa nouvelle prothèse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Retour à Aerugo, dans la pièce où discutaient les dignitaires, le général Geoffroy Mustang soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-Général, il serait peut-être de bon goût de commencer à s'occuper de ce traité, argumenta le général Mustang en s'adressant à son homologue.

Fubaxata releva la tête de la photo qu'il était en train de regarder et montrer au lieutenant-général Arumosax, il croisa alors les bras sur la table, prenant une expression des plus sérieuses en fixant son regard dans celui de son double en face de lui.

-De bon goût, répéta Fubaxata, si vous voulez. De quoi voulez-vous parlez ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Du retrait des troupes pour commencer. Les frontières sont encore à l'heure où nous discutons gardées par des militaires de nos pays, rappela Mustang.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le premier à donner cet ordre, contra Fubaxata.

-Il pourrait être donné en simultané, proposa Mustang. De manière à ce que les militaires se dissipent au même moment.

Les autres occupants de la pièce observaient et écoutaient les deux militaires, ne sachant que dire face à cette conversation.

-Certes, mais que feriez vous de cette tour militaire située non loin de Ermutixso ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La laisseriez vous en place ou bien serait-elle détruite ?

Mustang réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Fubaxata n'était pas dans son état normal, il devait donc choisir ses mots avec grand soin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le week-end arriva bien vite, libérant les militaires de leurs obligations. La tension était de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure que cette mission s'éternisait. L'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait entre les deux corps d'armées s'était amenuisée avec les jours et même si tous se questionnaient sur le comportement étrange de Fubaxata, personne n'était prêt à aller discuter avec le haut gradé.

-Ils ont commencé à travailler dessus, mais ce qui pose problème c'est la caserne d'Ermutixso, affirma Roy.

-Fubaxata veut la voir détruite, alors que Mustang père veut la diminuer en effectif, continua Havoc.

-Ils ne sont pas prêt de trouver un accord, soupira Breda.

-En effet. Sinon, on fait quoi demain ? Questionna Falman pour changer de sujet.

Tous en avaient plus ou moins assez de cette mission, ne souhaitant qu'une chose retourner à Amestris, au plus vite.

-Dormir ! déclara Edward avec enthousiasme.

-A part ça ? interrogea Fuery.

Le petit brun à lunettes se voyait mal passer sa journée à ne rien faire, comme tous il avait ses limites. Il n'aurait rien eu contre une petite balade dans la ville, mais il en connaissait déjà les rues par cœur ou presque, le seul endroit où il n'était jamais aller, c'était…

-La plage ! s'enthousiasma soudain Hugues. Ça va faire presque un mois que ça me démange, termina l'homme avec un grand sourire.

-On n'a pas forcement prévu de tenue pour aller dans l'eau, fit remarquer Breda.

-Faisons comme quand on était gamin, un boxer et le tour est joué, contra Havoc avec malice.

-J'ai aperçu une petite boutique de vêtements dans l'une des rues annexes, informa Riza.

-Il serait peut-être de bon goût d'aller y faire un tour, nous ne connaissons pas forcement les us et coutumes de ce pays et il serait de bon ton de ne pas se faire remarquer avec un comportement ou une tenue inadaptée, raisonna Roy avec sagesse.

-Dites, en parlant de ça, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Amstrong est étrange ? questionna Falman.

-Sa famille lui manque sûrement, supposa Fuery. Et puis nous ne sommes pas loin du QG de sa sœur, ça n'aide pas tellement.

-Il est vrai qu'elle a été mutée, ça doit lui faire drôle de ne plus être dans la neige.

-Serait-ce de ma chère sœur dont vous parliez ? interrogea Amstrong en arrivant dans la pièce. Avant de partir je…

Edward baillât, n'écoutant déjà plus le commandant qui parlait avec enthousiasme et fierté de sa sœur chérie. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait étrangement à Hugues quand il parlait de sa famille. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Roy, qui exprimait autant l'ennui que lui, avec un discret signe de tête le général de brigade désigna l'escalier. Edward esquissa un sourire avant de se lever, observant les autres qui étaient absorbés par la conversation qui avait lieu entre Amstrong et Hugues à propos de leurs familles respectives. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre en silence et le plus discrètement possible, se moquant bien des quelques regards qu'ils sentaient sur leurs dos tandis qu'ils commençaient à gravir les marches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu as réussi à te faufiler sans qu'il te voit ? questionna Riza en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

-Ecoute, se contenta de souffler Havoc en entre-ouvrant la porte qu'il venait juste de fermer.

Riza se rapprocha de la porte et entendit très distinctement les ronflements d'Amstrong dans le couloir. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre, ça ressemblait fort au ronflement d'un ours, enfin ce qu'on pouvait s'en imaginer. Il y aurait pu y avoir une fête ou toute autre activité faisant du bruit que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Cela étant, l'alchimiste dormait très peu, étant de garde nocturne, on pouvait donc bien lui pardonner ses quelques dérangements sonores.

-ça te fait aussi une excuse, admets le, souffla Riza en refermant doucement la porte.

-Exactement, affirma Havoc avec un sourire avant d'encercler la taille de Riza de ses mains pour la rapprocher et sceller leurs lèvres.

Riza repoussa quelque peu Havoc avant de le fixer.

-Comment on va faire ? interrogea Riza.

-Quoi donc ? enchérit le fumeur.

-Pour nous deux, et pour eux ! Nous on est au courant, on l'accepte, mais je me suis renseignée, ici ce n'est pas autorisé, informa la sniper avec sérieux. Ils ne disent rien pour le couple Mustang car cela fait longtemps, mais les lois sont strictes ici. Les relations entre militaires ne sont pas tolérées et les relations homosexuelles encore moins !

-En effet, c'est quelque peu problématique.

Riza soupira face à la remarque. Elle adorait Jean, elle l'aimait même. Pour sa bienveillance, son amitié, sa prévenance, toutes ces choses qui avaient fini par avoir raison de Riza et avaient eu raison de ses barrières, la faisant définitivement tomber amoureuse de l'homme. Mais quelques fois, ses paroles semblaient manquer de réalisme, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la gravité de certaines situations, pas que l'homme soit bête, non, il semblait juste quelque peu détaché, ou alors c'était son côté « je m'en fiche, je le fais quand même »

-Imaginons que ça arrive, souffla Riza, qu'ils découvrent pour Roy et Edward ?

-Qui ça ils ? interrogea le sous-lieutenant.

-Fubaxata et les autres militaires.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Havoc avec sincérité avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Riza pour ensuite y nicher sa tête. On devrait peut être leur demander.

-Ce qui reviendrait à leur dire pour nous aussi.

-Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, affirma Havoc avant de déposer une série de bisous sur le cou de la blonde.

-Moi aussi, avoua à mi mot Riza.

-Bien, le sujet RoyEd est réglé, passons à la suite, s'enjoua l'homme en se redressant avec un sourire franc.

-La suite ?

-Oui, cette suite, souffla Havoc en entama un nouveau baiser.

Baiser qui bien vite se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel pour ne pas dire sexuel, bénissant Amstrong et ses ronflements qui couvraient le bruit de leurs ébats nocturnes, ne se doutant pas qu'à l'étage supérieur, un couple profitait aussi des ronflements de l'homme.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! gronda le lieutenant Ruzi. Ils nous restent deux semaines avant la fin de cette mission et c'est à peine s'ils sont d'accord sur qui va retirer les troupes de la frontière en premier.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua alors Roy qui marchait dans le couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Il n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire, Fubaxata, confirma Ruzi. C'est plutôt un homme pressé.

-Daviitad l'a dit, il a changé en revenant de vacances, rappela le colonel Lafeluto.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison, souffla le militaire.

-Et votre général Mustang, il est comment en temps normal, s'intéressa Lafeluto.

-Je l'ai rarement vu agir sans prendre le temps de considérer toutes les options, déclara Roy après réflexion.

Les militaires soufflèrent, continuant de tendre l'oreille pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Hugues alla jusqu'à se coller contre la porte, se moquant bien de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il était surpris dans une telle posture.

-Ceci étant réglé, peut-être pourrions-nous voir pour la suite, proposa Mustang dans la pièce adjacente.

-Je voudrais revoir le point numéro deux, souligna Fubaxata.

-On n'est pas sorti de là, souffla Hugues en se redressant, se décollant de la porte.

-ça ne vas pas plaire à Edward, ne put s'empêcher Roy.

-Vous pensez que l'on pourrait s'entrainer demain matin ? questionna Riza en astiquant son arme.

-Pour dix heures, répondit l'alchimiste en mettant sa main dans ses poches, frôlant les gants qui étaient rangés soigneusement à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

Du côté d'Edward l'ambiance était tout autre, le jeune homme était en compagnie de Havoc et Breda, arpentant les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une occupation. Le jeune homme recherchait une autre librairie à dévaliser. Il avait déjà eu le temps d'éplucher les ouvrages intéressants de celle qu'il avait trouvé à son arrivée, achetant deux livres parmi la vingtaine qu'il avait lu, mais toujours autant avide d'en savoir plus il recherchait d'autres ouvrages, cherchant à en savoir toujours plus, et espérant trouver quelques informations supplémentaires sur le cercle de transmutation et peut-être sur Hohenheim et les homoculus. Le trio avait fait une halte à l'auberge pour se changer et passer des vêtements civils, Edward avait donc remis avec un certain plaisir son ensemble noir et sa veste rouge, délaissant sans peine l'uniforme sur la chaise à côté de la porte.

-ça fait du bien de quitter l'uniforme, soupira Havoc.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire, confirma avec un sourire Edward.

Bien que s'étant habitué au port de la tenue réglementaire, Edward ne se faisait plus prier pour mettre ses vêtements civils une fois sa garde finie.

-En parlant de « faire du bien » vous en êtes où avec tu-sais-qui ? interrogea avec malice Breda.

Edward rougit instantanément, autant les piques et réflexions il s'y était habitué mais cette curiosité, c'était toujours embarrassant. Breda et Havoc ne se retinrent pas de rire face à l'expression d'Edward avant de lui tapoter les épaules avec affection. Le jeune homme restait timide sur le sujet, rien de bien étonnant quand on y pensait, vu son âge.

-Allez, raconte ça restera entre nous, affirma Havoc.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, tenta Edward.

-Allez, je n'ai pas oublié la mine encore choquée quand Hugues est descendu ce matin-là. Il a bien du voir ou entendre quelque chose de louche.

-Peut-être qu'il a entendu Roy flatuler, souffla avec espoir Edward.

Au fond de lui, le jeune alchimiste espérait grandement que Hugues n'ai rien vu ou entendu de suspect ou trop intime entre eux, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à assumer d'être vu ou surpris dans de telles postures.

-Quoi ?! questionna Havoc et Breda dans un bel ensemble.

-Quoi quoi ? interrogea Edward.

-Flatuler, tu ne veux pas nous faire croire que Roy, l'ancien charmeur de ses dames, pète au lit !

-Comme si ça ne vous arrivait pas peut-être, rétorqua Edward.

Breda ne contredit pas tandis qu'Havoc se perdit dans ses pensées, imaginant la tête et la réaction qu'aurait Riza s'il venait à se lâcher durant l'un de leur moment d'intimité. L'image de Black Hayate se faisant dresser à coup de tir bien porté alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver au QG fit surface dans la mémoire du fumeur, oui, nul doute qu'il aurait droit au même traitement si une telle chose venait à arriver.

-Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas répondu à la question, remarqua Breda au bout de cinq minutes.

-J'ai rien à dire, grommela Edward.

-Ho allez ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous ne faites rien. Pas de baiser et tout ce qui s'en suit.

-Si bien sûr, mais c'est-à-dire que… bafouilla alors Edward.

-Rho allez, on va arrêter de te charrier, assura Breda en accélérant le pas.

-On demandera directement à Hugues ce qu'il a vu et entendu, continua Havoc en croisant les bras derrière sa tête tout en marchant au rythme de Breda, laissant Edward en retrait.

-Quoi ! Mais que…non ! C'est intime ! s'énerva Edward en rattrapant les deux autres qui rigolèrent face à sa réaction.

-Bon allez, on va se trouver de quoi grignoter avant de trouver ta bibliothèque, offrit Breda qui commençait à avoir une petite faim et ce n'était sûrement pas le maigre sandwich mangé le midi qui allait le faire tenir jusqu'au repas du soir.

-C'est toi qui offre ? interrogea Edward avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le sergent.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la petite boulangerie au coin de la rue qu'ils connaissaient bien depuis le début de leur mission, en ressortant à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec un sachet plein de cookies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le soir venu, Fubaxata avait pris congé avant les autres, prétextant être fatigué mais la raison était tout autre. A peine la porte de sa suite refermée qu'une voix s'éleva depuis le canapé plongé dans l'ombre.

-Alors ? Comment les choses avancent ? interrogea l'ombre.

-Bien. Les militaires commencent à s'impatienter, informa Fubaxata avec assurance.

-Et pour le Fullmetal nabot ? s'intéressa la personne.

-Ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème, assura Fubaxata.

-Et comment vas-tu faire cette fois ? s'intéressa l'ombre avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-La bonne vieille méthode, affirma avec un étrange sourire le Général.

-Je vois, doit-on s'attendre à avoir à nouveau la une des journaux ?

-Oui, avec le Fullmetal en coupable.

La femme, car oui s'en était une, ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bientôt elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait depuis des décennies. Elle se volatilisa tandis que le général partait se changer avant de rejoindre son lit, une pile de dossiers entassée sur la table de chevet. Comme depuis son arrivée, il n'en fit pas cas, se contenta de tourner le dos à ce travail, après tout, ce n'était pas son travail. La nuit était censée porter conseil et nul doute qu'il allait mettre ses heures à profit pour trouver comment piéger le Fullmetal. L'histoire d'Ishval lui revient en mémoire, c'était peut-être ça la solution. Trouver un enfant, un public autour assez conséquent et faire porter le chapeau au nabot. Il restait juste à espérer que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre les deux, mais ça il y avait très peu de chance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward était en train de s'entrainer avec acharnement, Havoc et Breda étaient à la plage mais lui n'était pas forcément intime avec cette étendue d'eau sans fin et le sable qui allait avec et qui s'immisçait partout dans les articulations de ses automails. Il avait testé, mais même en restant installé sur une serviette, il avait dû passer un certain temps en revenant à l'auberge pour nettoyer et graisser ses automails car des grains de sable s'étaient glissés un peu partout. Du coup il était là, dans ce hangar abandonné qui lui servait de terrain d'entrainement depuis le début de cette mission. Ses après-midi étaient rythmés ainsi, il courait jusqu'au hangar, s'entrainait à enchainer l'alchimie et des sauts complexes dont lui seul avait le secret pour se maintenir en forme dans le cas d'un éventuel combat. Le manque d'action avait tendance à énerver Edward, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et malheureusement c'était Roy qui en faisait le plus les frais. Du coup, Edward venait se défouler, plus longtemps, plus souvent, gardant la lecture pour la soirée. Il avait découvert au fil des soirs où il partait se coucher avant Roy, qu'il aimait quand le brun venait le tirer de ses livres. Il aimait sentir son regard sur lui, ses mains qui venaient le caresser de manière aérienne et le faisaient frissonner sans avoir réellement besoin de le toucher.

Edward ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais il aimait tout ses petits moments volés entre eux, comme quand Roy venait prendre son tour de garde avec les autres et qu'ils s'échangeaient un rapide baiser, ou leurs mains qui s'entremêlaient pendant le repas. Edward étant gaucher et Roy droitier ça ne posait aucun souci et n'était visible en rien. Mais Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle place il occupait dans ce couple. Un couple « normal » était composé d'une femme et d'un homme. Mais là, entre deux hommes, qui avait le rôle de l'homme et qui avait le rôle de la femme ? Comment savoir qui faisait quoi, comment et quand ?

-Tu es encore là ?

Edward se retourna alors qu'il venait à peine de finir un enchainement d'acrobatie.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-L'heure d'aller manger. Dépêche-toi ! grommela Roy en faisant volteface.

Edward courut pour le rattraper, une fois arrivé à son niveau il voulu glisser sa main dans la sienne, comme un automatisme qu'il avait bien malgré lui prit. Mais Roy retira sa main rapidement.

-Alors ça y est ! Tu n'es plus capable de tenir debout seul ou tu as peur de te perdre, cingla Roy.

Edward en resta muet, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'homme.

-Laissez tomber, je vais rentrer de mon côté.

Edward partit donc devant, ne faisant pas attention au sourire satisfait qui naissait sur les lèvres de Roy. Le jeune homme soupira en marchant, faisant exprès de prendre le chemin le plus long possible pour rentrer, allant jusqu'à marcher sur la plage pour ralentir ses pas. Il se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal, mais rien dans les dernière vingt-quatre heures ne lui revenait en mémoire. Cela dit, le comportement de Mustang était étrange, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait prit l'habitude de côtoyer depuis quelques mois. Et cette manière de parler…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Où es Edward ? questionna Roy en arrivant dans la pièce principale et ne voyant pas le blond parmi les autres.

-Aucune idée, avoua Breda.

-Je reviens du hangar, il n'y était pas, déclara Havoc.

-Et ça n'inquiète personnes ? interrogea Hugues.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que … C'est Ed ! répondit Havoc comme une évidence.

-Je vais le chercher, souffla Roy en enfilant déjà ses gants, espérant au fond de lui ne pas en avoir besoin.

Hugues lui tendit une lampe torche, dehors il faisait noir, et malgré la pleine lune qui illuminait le ciel, ce ne serait pas du luxe d'avoir un surplus de lumière, il pourrait passer à côté de lui sans le voir. Roy le remercia avant de partir en renfilant son manteau noir qu'il venait juste de défaire. Il marcha pendant un certain temps dans les rues de la ville avant d'entendre les bruits des vagues. Edward n'aimait pas la plage, aucune chance qu'il soit en ce moment en train de se promener dans le sable et pourtant. Roy prit la direction de l'endroit en soupirant, espérant fortement que cette soudaine disparition de l'alchimiste blond n'était pas une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement, Corto était de nouveau en liberté et qui sait ce dont l'homme était capable.

Roy marcha longtemps, balayant le sol devant lui avec la torche. Rien, pas de trace d'Edward ou de son manteau rouge.

-Ed, où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Soudain, il le vit, assis sur le sable, son manteau rouge étalé autour de lui en train de regarder l'océan devant lui. Observant la lune qui se reflétait dans cette étendue d'eau brillante.

-Edward ! appela Roy en accélérant la cadence.

Le concerné releva la tête pour fixer Roy.

-Il était là, souffla Edward.

Roy observa le jeune homme avant de s'installer à ces côté, constatant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se lever.

-Il s'est fait passer pour toi. J'ignore comment il a su où me trouver, ni que j'avais l'habitude que c'était toi qui venait me chercher, mais il était là, c'était lui ! affirma Edward.

-Comment tu as su que ce n'était pas moi ? questionna avec intérêt Roy.

-Je l'ai su c'est tout.

Roy ne répondit rien, appréciant Edward qui venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Dans un coin de sa tête Roy se dit que la scène devait être beaucoup trop romantique pour paraitre vrai vu de l'extérieur. Eux deux, installés à même le sable devant un coucher de soleil.

-J'ai de gros doute sur l'identité de Fubaxata, avoua soudain Roy.

-Moi aussi, et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je suis quasiment certain que c'est lui. Comment allons faire ?

-On laisse les choses se passer et on se tient prêt à toute éventualité.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête, profitant pleinement de ce petit moment de tendresse entre eux. N'importe qui aurait pu les voir, les conséquences pourraient être terribles, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en moquaient. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'au moment où l'estomac d'Edward se manifesta. Roy rigola avant de sortir sa montre.

-Il se fait tard, les autres doivent nous attendent, rentrons, invita Roy en se leva, tendant la main vers Edward pour l'aider à faire de même.

Ils marchèrent en silence le temps de sortir du sable.

-Edward. C'était où quand tu m'as dis le fond de ta pensée pour la première fois.

Le concerné s'arrêta, Roy voulait savoir si c'était bien lui. Rien de bien étonnant au vu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Dans le train, répondit avec aplomb Edward. La première phrase que tu m'as dis ?

-Je t'ai engueulé en t'attrapant par le col à propos de l'état de votre maison.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire face à ce souvenir. Il s'en souvenait encore, comment oublier ce qui c'était passer à ce moment-là. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi, que la transmutation louperait, que Alphonse perdrait son corps et lui sa jambe et son bras. Non, jamais Edward n'avait pensé à ça. Pas plus qu'à devenir alchimiste d'état à seulement douze ans et toutes les choses qui avaient suivi. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge, ils furent accueilli par le reste de l'unité qui toute inquiète ne s'était pas couchée.

-On doit discuter, coupa Roy.

-J'ai fait des crêpes, enfin la pâte, si ça vous dit, déclara Hugues qui n'avait trouvé que l'option cuisine pour éviter de courir dans tous les sens pour chercher après Edward.

-Allons y alors, souffla Roy.

Ils partirent donc dans la cuisine et tandis qu'Edward s'installait par automatisme sur le comptoir à coté de la gazinière, Roy se saisit de la crêpière, déjà prête à faire sauter celle-ci. Les autres s'installèrent autour, préparant les assiettes, le sucre et autres confitures.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire.

-Meylan est ici, répondit Roy en mettant la pâte dans la poêle.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui, affirma Edward. Il est venu me trouver ce soir, sous l'apparence de Roy.

-L'imbécile, souffla Havoc.

-En effet, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre à imiter, affirma Edward alors que Roy s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Ils continuèrent de discuter le temps que les crêpes finissent de chauffer, de temps en temps, Roy posait sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward sous le regard attendri du reste de l'unité. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Mustang agir ainsi, avec quiconque. Même Hugues avait finit par avouer que c'était vraiment du sérieux entre eux deux, ça se voyait.

-Je t'en fais une ? demanda Edward tandis qu'il finissait de saupoudrer sa crêpe de sucre roux.

-Avec plaisir, confirma le brun qui était en train de laver le plat.

-Un vrai petit couple, ne put s'empêcher Hugues avec un rire.

Edward lui répondit en lui tirant la langue tandis que Roy le gratifia d'une tape sur le crâne.

-Hé ! J'ai dis tout haut ce que les autres ont pensé, répondit Hugues.

-Nous on ne se partage pas une assiette de spaghettis comme tu le faisais avec Gracia.

-Outch, soufflèrent les autres face à la réplique.

-Désolé Maes, mais là tu ne peux rien dire.

Hugues esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il regardait Edward croquer avec appétit dans sa crêpe avant de tendre à Roy la sienne. Le brun s'en saisit avec appétit, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi et ce n'était pas le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé ou encore le cookie amené en toute discrétion par Breda aux alentours de dix-sept heures qui allait aider, autant dire que l'alchimiste fit honneur aux crêpes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent minuit sonner qu'ils prirent la décision d'aller se coucher.

-Et pas de bêtises, sermonna Hugues à l'adresse du couple, faisant rigolé tout le monde, Havoc c'est valable pour toi aussi, termina Hugues avec un clin d'œil.

-Quoi ? Mais que… Hugues ! gronda Havoc en partant en courant à la poursuite de l'homme qui rigolait dans les escaliers.

-De vrais gamins, ne put s'empêcher Riza avec un sourire.

Il n'était pas rare que Hugues charrie les autres, peu importe le sujet, prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai, ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Et cette phrase anodine semblait des plus banales alors que pour deux personnes il en était tout autrement. Une fois dans leur chambre, Edward s'installa à même le sol, une petite trousse dans les mains avant de remonter son pantalon. En retirant ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes il avait remarqué la présence de grains de sable, hors de question qu'il se retrouve bloqué à cause de ces choses. Roy l'observa plier la jambe tandis qu'il se penchait avec la pipete d'huile sur les articulations de son automail, s'appliquant à en mettre partout.

-Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? interrogea Roy.

-Je le ferais demain matin, je préfère m'occuper de ça, confirma Edward sans relever la tête de sa mission.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre ses affaires de toilette ainsi que sa tenue de nuit pour filer sous la douche. Quand il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward était en train de s'étirer, faisant bouger son pied bionique dans tous les sens, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Roy le laissa faire, accrochant son uniforme avec soin sur le cintre qui était accroché à la porte du placard avant de s'installer dans le lit. Edward rougit quelque peu en s'apercevant que le brun avait les yeux rivés sur lui et se déshabilla le plus vite possible, toujours mal à l'aise face à ce genre de situation. Le plus âgé ne dit cependant rien face à son comportement et ouvrit les couvertures pour permettre au blond de se glisser dans le lit. Cependant, le regard qu'Edward lançait sur le lit à l'instant présent ne présageait rien de bon, Roy s'aperçu bien vite qu'il n'avait pas allumé la lampe de chevet ce qui voulait dire que c'était Edward qui devait éteindre la lumière avec le seul interrupteur de la pièce. Le blond l'avait bien évidemment remarqué aussi et se fit un malin plaisir à éteindre la lumière avant de se jeter sur le lit et donc sur Roy qui se bénissait d'avoir vu le coup venir pour se préparer correctement à recevoir Edward sur lui sans s'écrouler ou se casser quelque chose. Le plus jeune en rigola, heureux de ne pas avoir loupé sa cible, la lune qui éclairait la pièce avait aidé dans la manœuvre, tandis que Roy le resserrait entre ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Aussitôt le blond cessa de rire, savourant plus que raison ce doux contact. Roy avait finit par trouver que cet endroit était très sensible chez le blond qui aussitôt pencha la tête pour en avoir plus. Le brun mit cependant fin au baiser pour sceller leurs lèvres avant de guider Edward à s'installer mieux dans le lit et par conséquent entre ses bras, puis d'un habile mouvement, il les recouvrit de l'épaisse couverture avant un dernier baiser sur le front pour ensuite partir dans le monde de Morphée. Au final c'était dans ses petits moments-là, que Roy s'apercevait qu'il aimait vraiment Edward, et même si rien n'avait été dit entre eux, ces petits gestes lui semblaient beaucoup plus intimes que les plaisirs de la chair. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi avant, du moins pas sans faire l'amour au préalable, Roy était très tendre après l'acte, et il se demandait comment il serait une fois le cap passé avec Edward, s'étonnant lui-même de la patience dont il faisait preuve envers lui.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Ce soir on s'entraine ensemble »

Cette phrase dite au réveil raisonnait encore dans la tête d'Edward. Roy s'était arrangé avec Amstrong pour qu'il prenne sa place plus tôt, lui laissant une heure à passer avec Edward. Depuis les récentes découvertes, l'alchimiste songeait à une technique imprévue pour prendre l'avantage sur Envy, car nul doute que c'était bien l'homoculus qui se cachait sous les traits de Fubaxata en ce moment et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour démarrer les hostilités.

Edward avait donc légèrement changé ses habitudes pour cet après-midi, prenant une douche tout aussi rapide que celle de son réveil en revenant de sa garde, se changeant avec un certain plaisir, délaissant l'uniforme pour ses vêtements noirs, avant de passer deux heures à lire allongé sur le lit, puis prendre un léger encas pour finalement partir au hangar. Là, il s'entraina tout seul, attendant l'arrivée de Roy qui toujours aussi ponctuel arriva à vingt-et-une heures cinq.

-La page du Codex de Flamel ? demanda Edward une fois que Roy fut à portée de vue.

-394, répondit avec assurance Mustang se bénissant d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire. Munchkin ?

-Nabot, assura Edward avec un sourire. Alors cette technique, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Je sens que ça va te plaire, sourit Roy en tendant à Edward quelque chose.

Le jeune homme fixa l'objet, étonné de la confiance que Roy mettait en lui, avant de s'en saisir avec un sourire. Nul doute que personne ne pouvait imaginer une chose pareille venant d'Edward.

-Voyons voir si tu es toujours un génie !

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de démarrer les hostilités et l'entrainement spécial avec le brun.

Ils profitèrent de l'heure qu'ils avaient ensemble pour s'entrainer comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avant de rentrer tranquillement, savourant déjà l'idée d'un repas bien chaud qui les attendait sur la table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward se promenait seul dans la rue principale. Havoc et Breda étaient occupés ailleurs, sans doute à la plage ou en train de faire les boutiques. Le jeune homme savourait donc les rayons de soleil qui effleuraient son visage, pensant à Izumi et Sid, hier matin alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre il avait vu le couple, tenant la main à un enfant qui souriait entre eux deux. C'était sans doute le petit garçon qu'Izumi avait dit avoir adopté dans l'une des rares lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à Edward et Alphonse. L'alchimiste les avait observés tant qu'il avait pu, voir le couple aussi heureux et cet enfant qui rigolait entre eux, tandis que Sid s'amusait à le faire décoller de quelques centimètres. Edward se souvenait avoir joué à ça avec ses parents, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Edward avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait il ne pouvait pas retirer certaines personnes de ses souvenirs, comme son père. Il en venait à envier Alphonse qui avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, se souvenant des visages sans connaitre leurs histoires. Parfois il s'amusait à imaginer ce que ressentait Alphonse, observant les gens dans la rue en tentant d'imaginer leurs histoires, leurs passés, ce qu'ils traversaient comme épreuve, mais il n'était pas bien doué à ce jeux-là, car rien de bien original ne lui venait à l'esprit. Comme quand il voyait ce petit garçon qui regardait avec envie la vitrine de la boulangerie mais n'y entrait pas alors que dans sa main il y avait largement assez pour acheter un pain au chocolat. En regardant de plus près le garçon lui faisait penser à Alphonse et lui, petit, blond, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt aux couleurs claires, la seule différence était ses yeux, d'un vert profond. Edward soupira avant de s'approcher un peu plus du petit garçon.

-Tu veux un pain au chocolat ? questionna Edward avec un fin sourire.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois acheter des fruits, informa le garçon.

-Attends-moi là, proposa Edward avant de rentrer dans la boutique.

Il acheta deux pains au chocolat ainsi qu'un plein sachet de chouquettes, le tout emballé dans du papier kraft. En ressortant de la boulangerie, l'alchimiste donna un pain au chocolat au garçon qui le remercia d'un grand sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin, laissant Edward en faire de même. Le jeune homme laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque qu'il avait repérer avec ses deux camarades, avant de rentrer dans ce lieu du savoir. Il aimait l'odeur qui se dégageait des livres, des étagères quelque peu poussiéreuses et tant d'autres choses. Il aimait se perdre dans ses rayons, les livres avaient toujours été un plaisir pour Edward et il pouvait en deviner le contenu rien qu'à l'aspect de la couverture ou en lisant le titre, contrairement aux gens. Il n'y avait qu'avec Alphonse, Winry et plus récemment une partie de l'unité de Mustang qu'Edward arrivait à réaliser le même exploit. Réussissant à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient ou éprouvaient rien qu'avec un regard.

-On vous a vu tous les jours cette semaine, fit remarquer la gérante de la bibliothèque.

-J'aime lire, déclara avec un sourire Edward.

-Vous allez encore vous perdre dans les ouvrages sur l'alchimie ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Edward avec un brin de malice en arpentant déjà les étagères.

La femme rigola quelque peu en observant le jeune alchimiste arpenter les allées, faisant glisser ses doigts le long des étagères, lisant à voix haute certains titres, délogeant certains livres de leur étagères avant de les garder entre ses bras ou de les reposer. Le jeune homme termina son exploration avec cinq livres dans les bras, après quoi, il alla s'installer à la table avant de commencer sa lecture avec une avidité habituelle sous le regard admiratif de la vieille dame.

Hier elle avait accueilli une fois encore le jeune homme, et malgré le fait que son petit fils soit venu lui rendre visite, remuant et courant un peu partout, le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé divertir et était resté concentré jusqu'à la fin de sa lecture, même le petit garçon avait fini de s'agiter pour venir dessiner aux côtés d'Edward.

Edward regarda sa montre, constatant qu'il avait trois heures avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme et le double avant le retour de Roy, jamais il n'aurait le temps de tout lire, il soupira cependant en commençant sa lecture, se disant qu'il pourrait très bien faire un emprunt et ainsi pouvoir lire un peu le soir, une fois le repas finit. Soudain, au détour d'une page Edward le vit, le cercle qu'il avait complété cette nuit-là, mais comme cette fois-là, le cercle n'était pas totalement fini, mais le bout manquant n'était pas celui qu'il avait dû compléter. Edward se gratta la tête, laissant le livre ouvert tandis qu'il fouillait les autres livres à toute allure. Il trouva un autre bout du cercle, puis un troisième, les livres ainsi étalés ouverts devant lui, il vit le cercle se former sous ses yeux tel un puzzle, Edward observa quelques instants les trois livres ainsi ouverts avant de les refermer, se lever et demander à la dame pour un emprunt.

-Déjà ? J'ai pris l'habitude de vous voir ici pendant plus longtemps.

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut, affirma Edward.

-J'en suis ravie. Vous savez, ses livres peuvent aussi être achetés ?

-Vraiment ? Je les prends, enchaina Edward sans réfléchir d'avantage.

La femme esquissa un sourire, annonçant le prix des ouvrages avant de les emballer bien soigneusement dans du papier kraft. Edward paya ses achats avant de quitter l'échoppe avec un grand sourire, plus que ravi par cette trouvaille. En chemin il repensa à ses découvertes, se demandant comment aller réagir Roy face à tout ça, mais avant ça, il devrait lire plus en détails les pages contenant les cercles. Et Alphonse, si enfin il trouvait une explication à tout ça, peut-être pourrait-il lui rendre ses souvenirs ! Non, pensa Edward, Alphonse s'était fait une raison, au final c'était plus à lui que ça manquait, lui qui devait lui mentir sur certains événements. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une discussion sur l'une de leurs aventures, pouvoir échanger sur les événements qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, parler des gens qu'ils avaient croisé. Rose, Panina, Marine, Kipp, Monsieur Ryon, Scar, Nina et tant d'autres. Alphonse se souvenait de leurs visages mais ignorait leurs histoires et ce que Edward lui racontait était bien souvent à mille lieux de la vérité. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi trouver une explication au retour des homoculus, enfin pas tous, juste quatre, chose assez étrange quand on y repensait, surtout que Greed avait dit ne pas être revenu de son plein gré, en était-il aussi le cas pour les trois autres ? Pour Lust et Gluttony ça ne faisait pas grand doute, mais pour Envy, Edward avait des doutes. L'homoculus l'avait toujours envié, jalousant le fait que Hohenheim soit resté plus longtemps auprès de lui ou encore le fait qu'il maitrise l'alchimie, chose qui lui était interdite de par sa condition. Perdu dans ses pensées, Edward se demanda ce qu'il ferait une fois ce mystère résolu et les homoculus détruits une nouvelle fois.

Resterait-il dans l'armée ?

Garderait-il son poste d'alchimiste d'état ?

Il s'était déjà posé ces questions, bien trop souvent à son goût depuis le retour du corps d'Alphonse, et la réponse était toujours la même, Edward avait trouvé sa place dans l'unité de Mustang, se sentant utile à exercer en tant qu'alchimiste, même si c'était pour l'armée. Oui, la réponse était simple et il le savait, il resterait dans l'armée. Que dirait son maître s'il l'entendait penser ainsi, elle qui l'avait fait voler quand ils s'étaient revu à Dublith et qu'elle avait appris qu'il était à la botte de l'armée.

Le jeune homme laissa ses pas le guider, ne se rendant pas compte des regards qui pesaient sur lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'auberge. Une fois à destination, Edward monta ses achats qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet avant de redescendre, ayant une soudaine envie de grignoter, et le sachet de la boulangerie présent sur la table devant Breda n'y était sans doute pas pour rien.

-Alors, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? s'enquit Havoc avec un sourire en lui donnant un cookie.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de les autres reviennent pour vous en parler, confirma Edward en mordant avec appétit dans le biscuit.

Soudain un bruit attira leur attention, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas tandis qu'une série de pas cadencés raisonnaient dans le couloir.

-Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea le gérant de l'auberge.

-Nous devons voir l'un de vos clients !

-Il n'y a que des militaires ici en ce moment, vous devriez le savoir !

-Justement, gronda l'homme.

La dizaine de militaires présent dans la pièce se levèrent comme un seul homme tandis que les quatre visiteurs entraient dans la pièce. Ils étaient en uniforme, semblable à ceux portés par l'unité de Daviitad. Le général de brigade s'était d'ailleurs mis plus en avant, étant le plus gradé de la pièce. Depuis le début de la mission, les deux unités avaient appris à se connaitre et s'appréciaient et même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore au point de manger ensemble ou ce genre de chose, il y avait un certain respect et une entre-aide entre eux.

-Général de brigade Daviitad, salua l'homme. Je suis le colonel Deanwidy.

-Enchanté, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, alors que nous sommes en mission ?

-Je viens procéder à une arrestation.

-Une arrestation, dans mon unité ?

-Non, celle de Mustang !

-Je vois, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les règles, le plus haut gradé doit être présent. Je ne vois pas le général de brigade Mustang dans la pièce vous devrez donc…

-Merci Général, mais j'ai été prévenu, interrompu Roy en arrivant avec Riza et Maes. Je me suis permis de me libérer ainsi que mes camarades pour régler cette affaire.

-Vous avez bien fait, confirma Daviitad.

-Que voulez-vous à mon unité ? interrogea sèchement Mustang en se plantant devant le quatuor d'intrus.

-Edward Elric, déclara l'homme.

Le blond sursauta, debout entre Breda et Havoc, les deux hommes c'étant d'ailleurs tourner vers lui, le regard empli de question. Edward avala sa salive avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, se mettant au même niveau que Roy.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? continua de questionner Roy.

-L'arrêter !

-Pour quel motif ? Il a passé l'après-midi ici !

-Toute l'après-midi ?

Les militaires présent dans la pièce se regardèrent tous avant de souffler dans un parfait ensemble.

-Non.

-Bien. J'en suis navré mais c'est mon travail, je dois vous arrêter, déclara Deanwidy.

Edward se recula, pas décider à se laisser faire quand Roy lui attrapa le poignet.

-On va résoudre ça, mais pour le moment laisse toi faire.

-Que je me laisse arrêter ! gronda Edward. A part avoir lu des livres je n'ai rien fait depuis la fin de ma garde.

-Tu nous fais donc si peu confiance.

-Non, souffla Edward.

-Je vais te sortir de là, affirma Roy en fixant ses onyx dans le regard d'or.

-Je sais, murmura le jeune alchimiste.

Deanwidy fit signe à ses hommes qui passèrent les menottes à Edward, des menottes qui lui maintenaient les mains écartées, rendant toutes transmutations impossibles. A croire qu'ils avaient tout prévu et à en juger par le regard de Daviitad et ses hommes c'était le cas. Ils fixaient les militaires et la paire de menottes avec un certain étonnement. Edward se laissa faire et emmener loin de l'unité de Mustang.

-Vous n'avez pas dit pour quel motif vous l'arrêtez ?

-Meurtre !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	22. Chapter 22

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un part pour la sécurité et d'autres part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Linda

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note : A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais toujours pas si cette fiction est plus baser sur l'univers de 2003 ou sur Brotherhood, oui je sais c'est inquiétant car je suis quand même au chapitre 22. Cela dis j'ai vu (et revu ratavu) l'anime de 2003 alors que les Brotherhood acheter lors de la JE 2018 ne sont toujours pas complètement regarder (je me suis arrêter a la moitié). Pourquoi ? Simple, je n'ai pas forcement envie de me laisser influencer du coup en commençant cette fiction j'ai arrêté de regarder les FMA, sauf le film de Netflix. Si besoin je fouille dans les manga, mais sa s'arrête là.

Du coup, pensez vous que nous somme plus dans l'univers de 2003 ou dans celui de Brotherhood ?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **SPECIAL NOTE :**

Ce chapitre a était le premier chapitre à avoir était écrit en 2019, enfin disons plutôt que j'ai commencer à l'écrire le 30/12/2018 pour le finir le 2/01/2019, vous pensez que je peux dire que j'ai mis un ans à l'écrire XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 22

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Il fallut toute la détermination de Amstrong, Breda et Havoc pour retenir Roy tandis que les quatre militaires emmenaient Edward à l'extérieur, peinant également à retenir l'alchimiste qui se débattait avec acharnement. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que Roy soit bien calmé, il fit alors face à ses hommes et à ceux de Daviitad.

-Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec vous ? Depuis quand il est rentré ?

Riza fit face à Roy et lui assena une gifle qui fit taire le flot de questions et remit les idées en place du brun.

-Désolée, souffla la blonde.

-Merci, répondit le général de brigade sur le même ton.

-Edward était à la bibliothèque, il y passe un certains temps après les gardes avant de revenir et s'entrainer.

-Il est revenu avec des livres, se souvient Havoc, ils sont dans la chambre, précisa l'homme.

-Bien, souffla Roy, demain nous irons trouver les gérants de cette bibliothèque. Mais avant nous devons trouver comment sortir Edward de là.

-Il est innocent, déclara Hugues.

-Je sais, Edward n'est pas genre à tuer pour le plaisir.

-Edward non, mais lui… rétorqua à voix haute Roy.

-Tu penses que…

-On le saura bien assez vite. Je vais essayer d'aller voir Edward, parler avec lui, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas.

-Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, sermonna Hugues.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous en parler avec le général, proposa Amstrong.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-On n'a pas tellement d'autre option, on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut sortir Edward de là.

Roy soupira en fixant son unité, il savait que tous le suivraient quel que soit son choix.

-Bien, je vais en discuter avec lui avant de rejoindre la prison.

-Je peux vous escorter si vous voulez, proposa Daviitad.

-Merci.

Les deux gradés quittèrent donc l'auberge, Amstrong, Falman et Fuery se dirigeant avec eux car il était bientôt l'heure de prendre leur garde. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, seulement coupé par le bruit de leur pas sur les pavés des trottoirs. Une fois arrivés devant l'hôtel, Roy souffla avant d'entrer, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette discussion qui n'annonçait rien de joyeux. A peine se fut-il montré dans l'embrasure de la salle de repas que ses parents se levèrent, sans doute au courant de ce qui avait eu lieu quelques temps auparavant.

-Montons, indiqua Mustang père en se dirigeant vers les étages.

Une fois devant la porte de leurs suites, les Mustang et Daviitad entrèrent dans la pièce tandis que le trio montait la garde comme convenu. Ils s'installèrent sur les différents canapés avant que Roy ne prenne la parole.

-Edward , le commandant Elric, se reprit Roy, vient d'être arrêté pour meurtre. Je sais qu'il peut être caractériel et s'emporte vite quand on fait mention de sa taille, mais jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un !

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, affirma Mustang père. J'aimerai que les paroles qui suivent restent entre nous, ordonna le général en fixant les deux militaires qui lui faisaient face.

Roy et Daviitad approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, tandis que la conversation prenait une toute autre ampleur. Presque deux heures plus tard, Roy faisait face au militaire qui avait emmené Edward en cellule, montrant un mot signé du Général lui donnant l'autorisation de venir voir le « coupable ». Avec cette même lettre, le brun put rentrer dans la cellule, réduisant au maximum la distance entre Edward et lui. Il trouva le petit blond installé en tailleur sur la banquette de la pièce, les mains toujours maintenues dans cet étrange fourreau qui semblait avoir été fait pour lui. Après un soupir il s'installa à ses côté, prenant le temps d'observer la pièce. La cellule devait mesurer à peine six mètres, une petite ouverture faisait face à la porte, laissant apercevoir le ciel. La banquette était sur le mur de gauche tandis que dans l'angle à droite un trou semblait servir de sanitaire.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, souffla soudain Edward sans relever la tête qu'il gardait baisser sur ses mains liées.

-Je sais, rassura Roy. On va te sortir de là, on va trouver qui a fait ça et le mettre à ta place.

-On sait tous les deux qui a fait ça.

-Oui, mais cette fois-ci c'est plus compliqué.

-Je sais, répondit Edward. Ne les laisse pas me tuer.

-Aucun risque. Tu seras sorti de là bien avant.

Un court silence s'installa tandis que Roy observait sa montre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Les cinq minutes imparties seraient bientôt finies.

-J'ai discuté avec mon père.

La phrase étonna tellement Edward qu'il en releva la tête pour fixer Roy.

-Il redoute une guerre, Fubaxata semble tout faire pour en arriver à cette extrémité. On a une semaine grand maximum pour agir, résoudre cette histoire et faire en sorte que le traité soit signé.

-Il veut vous pousser à intervenir.

-J'en ai peur. Les alchimistes sont redoutés ici, et la moindre manœuvre peut nous faire déclarer criminel.

-Il veut ma mort, souffla Edward. Ainsi il pourra prendre ma place.

-C'est ce que je crains.

-Les cinq minutes sont finies, déclara le gardien en revenant près de la cellule.

Roy et Edward soupirèrent de concert tandis que le plus vieux se relevait sans grande conviction.

-Je reviens demain.

-Je serai là, assura à mi-voix Edward.

Roy l'observa une dernière fois avant de quitter la cellule, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le serrer entre ses bras, l'embrasser ou avoir un quelconque signe d'affection envers lui. Lui transmettre un peu de sa force, lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Edward était déjà dans une situation assez compliquée comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter leur vie sentimentale en plus.

Roy marcha calmement dans le silence de la nuit, rejoignant l'auberge avec mille pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, serrant fermement dans ses mains les gants qui étaient dans ses poches, prêts à les enfiler et claquer des doigts à tout moment. A cet instant Roy aurait donné cher pour avoir un arbre ou quelque chose d'autre face à lui, pour se défouler un peu mais rien. Juste le calme et les maisons qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Une fois arrivéà l'auberge, il fit un discret signe de main à son unité, leur faisant comprendre de monter. Daviitad devait sans doute déjà être avec ses hommes en train de discuter de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt. Une fois tous regroupés dans la chambre du gradé, Havoc ferma la porte avec soin, tandis que tous s'installaient sur les deux lits, observant l'uniforme d'Edward accroché soigneusement sur son cintre.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il remette ses vêtements civils, souffla soudain Breda.

\- Ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, tenta de rassurer Havoc.

Ils observèrent Roy qui était silencieux, assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux tandis que ses main étaient repliées et jointent au niveau de sa bouche.

-Tu as une idée ? questionna Hugues.

-Oui, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

-Dis toujours.

-On a moins d'une semaine pour démasquer Envy, sortir Edward de prison et mettre les voiles si on veut éviter qu'une guerre éclate, énuméra Roy.

-Bien, et comment on fait ça ? questionna Riza.

Roy esquissa un sourire, son équipe le connaissait très bien, peut-être même trop. Quoi qu'il en soit il était prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains de ses hommes et celle d'Edward également. Il observa chacun d'eux, se disant qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec les trois manquants au plus vite. Havoc qui était dans une posture semblable à la sienne, un cure-dent, remède à la cigarette, entre ses dents. Breda, légèrement débraillé qui le fixait avec une intensité dans le regard. Riza, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fermement campée sur ses deux jambes, debout à côté de Havoc. Tandis Hugues, assis à ses côtés, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant, pourtant son regard avait rarement été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant. Oui Roy leur faisait confiance, une confiance aveugle. Il soupira pour se donner du courage avant d'exposer son plan. Si tout se passait bien, le pire serait évité et ils rentreraient chez eux en ne gardant qu'un mauvais souvenir de cette mission aux frontières du pays.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward observait le ciel étoilé allongé de tout son long sur la banquette, les bras tant bien que mal calés derrière sa tête. Il entendit le garde se lever et quitter la pièce, la porte se fermer avant de s'ouvrir presque aussitôt sur des pas, pas si cadencés que ça. Edward se permit d'esquisser un sourire malgré la situation, ce n'était pas facile de copier un militaire.

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ? questionna Edward en se redressant avant de se tourner vers l'arrivant.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit l'homme.

-Justement si, affirma le blond. Pourquoi resté dans l'ombre, tu as si honte de cette apparence là… Envy !

Le général Fubaxata sortit de l'ombre avant de se transformer en Envy sous le regard presque trop habitué d'Edward.

-Pourquoi un enfant ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Envy.

-Et bien sûr tu y as pensé tout seul.

-Non, sourit Envy. Mon collègue, camarade, binôme, réfléchit Envy qui semblait chercher la meilleure façon d'appeler son… coéquipier c'est ça, trancha finalement l'homoculus. Enfin bref. Il avait songé à enlever un enfant de l'un des dignitaires. Manque de chance, vu leur âge, la seule option était Mustang, et avec lui ce n'est pas facile. Alors qu'avec toi, c'est plus drôle.

Edward fixa Envy, se demandant de qui il parlait, il n'y avait pas quinze personnes qui pouvaient avoir ce genre d'idée mais la seule à laquelle il pensait était morte.

-Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'on s'est dit qu'en faisant une victime ça t'éloignerait rapidement du devant de la scène et que du coup, le reste de l'unité si parfaite de Mustang ne mettrait pas longtemps à tomber également.

-Tu cherches donc la guerre ?

-Pourquoi pas, c'était distrayant à Ishbal, sourit l'homoculus.

Edward vit rouge et se leva, s'approchant en deux pas de la grille tout en tentant d'attraper Envy qui reculait en rigolant.

-Cela dit, tu t'en doutes je veux toujours plus, affirma avec une voix gourmande Envy. La guerre n'est qu'une distraction bien sûr. Au fond tu sais ce que je veux. Je suis même prêt à arrêter les hostilités et signer le traité si tu me le donnes en échange.

-Jamais !

-J'aime ta détermination, mais vois-tu, il te reste moins d'une semaine. Cent soixante heures exactement, je te fais grâce des minutes. Et ça va passer très vite. D'autant plus que sous cette apparence, Envy reprit le corp de Fubaxata, rien ne m'est refusé.

-Où est le vrai Général !

\- Donne-moi ce que je veux et tu le sauras.

Edward gronda avant de cogner avec hargne les barreaux. Il observa Envy quitter la pièce dans un rire des plus sadiques et refermer la porte. Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire au garde « pas de visite demain pour le prisonnier » avant que la porte soit claquée. Edward avait donc plusieurs problèmes à régler. Empêcher une guerre, retrouver le vrai Fubaxata en espérant qu'il soit encore en vie, sortir de là, découvrir l'identité du cinglé qui s'était allié à Envy et surtout ne pas céder à l'unique requête de l'homoculus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La garde du matin fut compliquée, déjà parce qu'il manquait Edward, ce simple fait rappelant à tous les événements de la veille ensuite parce qu'il avait fallut remplacer Edward. Daviitad avait donc mis le commandant Wihuzup au service de l'unité de Mustang, afin de respecter les effectifs pour la surveillance. Roy avait très peu dormi, comme la plupart de ses hommes, tous s'étaient plus ou moins retrouvés entassés en vrac sur les deux lits, se réveillant de leur somnolence par automatisme en entendant le réveil sonné à cinq heures. Personne ne sembla étonné de voir Riza affalé sur Havoc, le fumeur serrant la snipeur entre ses bras. C'était sans doute pour empêcher une éventuelle chute durant le peu de sommeil qu'avait eu la blonde. La matinée fut longue et compliquée pour tous, surtout pour Havoc et Breda qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour entendre Edward râler comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Pire encore quand la petite serveuse amena les biscuits et demandant où était le commandant Elric. Fort heureusement, l'unité de Daviitad eut le réflexe de répondre en mettant fin à d'éventuelles explications à rallonge.

Aux alentours de midi, Mustang père quitta brièvement la pièce et donna un bout de papier à Havoc. Face au manque de consignes, Havoc l'ouvrit et y découvrit une simple phrase griffonnée à la va-vite « interdiction de visite aujourd'hui ». Le fumeur montra le papier à Breda puis à Daviitad qui s'était sensiblement rapproché du duo une fois le général parti.

-C'est ce que je craignais, soupira le général de brigade.

-Il veut nous briser, répondit sur le même ton Havoc.

-Le moral d'une équipe est sensible dans ce genre de mission, confirma Breda.

-Il n'y a pas que le moral, souffla Daviitad. Mais avec l'unité de Mustang les choses sont plus compliquées. Vous êtes une équipe soudée, je sais très bien que s'il était arrivé le quart de ce que vous avez affronté à mon équipe elle n'aurait pas tenu, confia l'homme avec une sincérité dans la voix.

Breda et Havoc échangèrent un regard, se demandant soudain quelle image l'unité de Mustang renvoyait aux autres militaires mais également aux citoyens. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que leur complicité et leur confiance serait enviées. Car c'était bien de l'envie qu'il y avait dans la voix de Daviitad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy décida de mettre sa matinée à profit. Avec l'aide de Riza et Hugues, il refit le trajet qu'Edward avait fait la vieille. Allant à la boulangerie, discutant avec la vendeuse pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus, discutant avec des personnes susceptibles de l'avoir croisé, cherchant à savoir ou l'acte s'était produit avant de partir vers la fameuse bibliothèque.

-Bonjour, salua la bibliothécaire. Puis-je vous aider.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, remplie d'une certaine joie de vivre. Roy s'approcha de la dame tandis que Riza et Maes parcouraient des yeux les divers rayons.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais vous poser des questions sur l'un de vos clients.

-Encore, vous êtes le deuxième aujourd'hui.

-Etait-ce un militaire d'Aerugo?

-Oui, confirma la femme.

-Je vois, souffla le brun. Je suis le général de brigade Roy Mustang, Edward Elric est l'un de mes hommes.

-Je vois. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus. Il est venu hier, comme il le fait depuis quelques jours, a passé à peine une heure ici avant de m'acheter trois livres et partir. D'ordinaire il reste au moins deux heures mais il semblait avoir fait une découverte assez importante pour écourter sa visite et en oublier son sachet de chouquette.

-Des chouquettes ?

-Oui, le sachet était encore sur la table là-bas au fond après son départ, déclara la dame tandis que Hugues se dirigea vers la dite table avec Hawkeye. Je l'ai vu rentrer avec, je l'ai donc mis de côté au cas où il revienne sur ses pas en s'en souvenant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que… la femme soupira, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

-Ce n'est pas logique.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, je dirais même qu'il est tout le contraire, assura la femme. J'ai parlé un peu avec, il est très intelligent et semble vouloir changer les choses en mieux.

Roy se contenta d'opiner d'un mouvement de tête, ne sachant comment agir autrement.

-Vous souvenez-vous des livres qu'il a emprunté ?

-Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, affirma la femme avant de contourner le petit bureau pour se diriger avec Roy à sa suite dans les rayons.

Elle observa les différentes étagères avant de s'adresser au gradé.

-Il a lu tout ceci et une partie de ceux-là, affirma la femme en montrant deux étagères, il venait d'entamer cette étagère-ci.

Roy observa les différents livres, lisant certains titres au hasard. Que des ouvrages sur l'alchimie.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Un pays où l'alchimie est aussi mal vue ne peut pas avoir autant d'ouvrages qui traitent du sujet, pensa à voix haute le brun.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, vous savez.

-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ça doit faire une vingtaine d'années que l'alchimie est mal vue dans le pays, à cause d'un certain Hohenheim si je me souviens bien.

-Encore lui, souffla Hugues.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Une histoire de sacrifice ou d'élixir d'éternité si je me souviens bien, mais tenez, tout est expliqué dans ce livre, déclara la femme en sortant de l'étagère un livre à la reliure marron.

Aussitôt, Roy s'en saisit, remerciant la femme avant de s'installer à la table avec Riza et Maes. La femme observa le trio avant de retourner à son comptoir, se demandant comment les choses allaient évoluer et qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour sortir le jeune homme de la situation dans laquelle il était.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy était allongé dans le lit, les bras replié derrière la tête, Dadou installé sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. Roy s'était étonné de voir qu'Edward avait emmené la peluche de son enfance avec lui pour cette mission, la posant presque aussitôt arrivé dans la chambre sur la table de chevet. Tandis qu'il fixait le plafond. Il devait être trois heures du matin et le brun n'avait pas sommeil.

On lui avait refusé l'accès à la cellule d'Edward, quand il avait voulu faire jouer son grade, le militaire n'avait pas cédé, quand il avait menacé d'appeler le général Mustang, chose qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser avoir dite, on lui avait dit que ça ne changerait rien. L'ordre venait donc de Fubaxata ! Le flamme alchimiste était alors rentré, laissant ses pensées dériver pendant le trajet. Il fut accueilli par une foule de questions mais ne répondit à aucune, c'était à peine s'il avait touché à son repas qui sentait pourtant bon avant de monter se doucher et se coucher, souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec cette journée.

Et il en était là, depuis presque quatre heures, fixant le plafond jusqu'à en connaitre la moindre tache de peinture. Il pensait à Edward, à comment les choses avaient changées entre eux. A cette fois dans le train, cette première fois. La manière dont Edward était arrivé en trombe dans le compartiment isolé que Roy avait choisit pour revenir de Ressembool où il venait de ramener l'armure d'Alphonse avant que celle-ci ne soit changée en automail.

 _« -Tu pourrais frapper ! tonna Mustang._

 _-Pas envie, répliqua Edward. Il faut qu'on parle._

 _-Je t'écou.. entama Mustang avant de se faire couper par Edward._

 _-Je parle, tu écoutes ! Averti Edward, se moquant bien d'être passé au tutoiement avec son supérieur._

 _Roy observa Edward, se rendant soudain compte que ce n'était plus le même gamin arrogant qu'il avait connu, Edward avait grandi, c'était devenu un homme, avec une assurance à la hauteur de sa renommée en tant qu'alchimiste._

 _-J'en ai marre de ton comportement en dent de scie. Tu m'aides puis tu me jettes, tu souris avant de me faire la gueule, tu viens me demander un service avant de me jeter dans l'oubli. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Sans oublier le cadeau et le numéro de téléphone, comme si tu voulais quelque chose sans oser le demander. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ça m'échappe et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. C'est… Je suis perdu._

 _Edward s'était progressivement mis à parler de plus en plus fort, mettant plus d'impact à ses mots tout en faisant face à l'homme. Roy l'avait regardé, s'imprégnant de chaque mot tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure solution pour se sortir de cette situation._

 _-Un jour on est amis et le lendemain on agit comme si on ne se connaissait pas, continua Edward. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

 _-Ce que je veux… tu peux rien pour ça._

 _-Je peux toujours tenter, je ne suis pas limité moi !_

 _-Tu vas trop loin Edward, gronda le plus vieux._

 _\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Qu'est-ce que tu …_

 _Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mustang l'avait plaqué contre la paroi du compartiment, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Jamais Edward n'aurait cru que Roy agirait de la sorte. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon cette fois, pour un peu Mustang lui ferait peur, mais il en fallait plus au blond pour s'inquiéter d'une telle situation, il avait déjà vécu bien pire._

 _-Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, souffla Roy en se baissant au niveau d'Edward._

 _-Comme si c'était po.._

 _Le reste de la phrase mourut dans la gorge d'Edward. Roy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Edward resta interdit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Roy se faire plus présent, sa main droite quittant le mur sur lequel elle était plaquée pour venir frôler son torse. Le contact fit frissonner Edward qui retomba sur terre et éloigna Mustang. Les deux alchimistes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Edward ne repousse plus franchement Roy. Le plus jeune était complétement perdu._

 _Pouvait-il aimer Mustang ?Roy l'aimait-il vraiment ?Tout ceci était-il un jeu pour lui ?_

 _Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et le regard si sombre de Mustang ne l'aidait pas. Edward bouscula alors son supérieur avant de sortir du compartiment, Mustang sur ses talons._

 _-Edward ! appela l'homme._

 _-Fiche moi la paix ! ordonna le concerné._

 _-N'y compte pas, souffla Mustang._

 _Le général de brigade se mit à courir, rattrapant bien vite son subordonné qui se fit projeter de force à l'intérieur d'un compartiment vide, bien à l'abri des regards._

 _\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna Edward tandis que Roy tenait ses poignets entre ses mains, adoptant la même posture envers Edward qu'un peu plus tôt._

 _Mustang ne répondit rien, se doutant que le cadet serait en colère après lui, il n'était pas du genre à regretter ses actes, celui-ci encore moins, il devait juste réussir à discuter avec Edward pour clarifier la situation._

 _-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire taire. T'amuser à m'embrasser comme si tu avais des sentiments. Tu es donc bien le tombeur de Central, celui qui s'amuse avec son charme dans son uniforme de militaire. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin juste par ennui, gronda Edward._

 _-C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi ? questionna Roy._

 _-C'est faux peut-être ?_

 _-Voilà donc l'image que tu as de moi, affirma le gradé, depuis tout ce temps, tu me considères encore comme un coureur de jupon._

 _-A toi de me donner tort ! assura Edward en fixant son supérieur, se moquant du fait que celui-ci le tenait toujours par les poignets et le toisait de toute sa hauteur._

 _-Dis-moi, m'as-tu déjà vu prendre un train à la dernière heure pour aller voir une femme ? M'as-tu déjà vu offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon équipe ? M'as-tu déjà vu ou entendu dire que j'avais passé un certain temps à veiller une personne malade ou même prendre soin d'elle ? interrogea Roy en fixant Edward._

 _-Non, confirma Edward. En même temps je n'étais pas souvent là donc, tenta Edward tandis que Roy se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui._

 _-Autre chose ? interrogea Roy._

 _Edward se mit alors à rougir tout en baissant la tête, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point Roy le trouvait adorable à agir ainsi._

 _-C'était mon… J'ai jamais avant… tenta de formuler Edward._

 _Mustang comprit où le plus jeune voulait en venir, délicatement il lui fit relever la tête de sa main gauche, lâchant de ce fait ses mains, fixant son regard dans le sien. Du bout des doigts il caressa la joue d'Edward, l'observant ouvrir les yeux sous l'étonnement du geste avant de le savourer en fermant légèrement les yeux._

 _-Laisse toi guider, souffla Mustang en s'approchant davantage. »_

Et depuis les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé. Edward était toujours autant impulsif, un peu moins timide certes, il se laissait bien volontairement guider par Roy, qui n'hésitait pas à pousser toujours plus loin les caresses et les baisers, menant petit à petit Edward dans les limbes du plaisir charnel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dans sa cellule, Edward observait le maigre plateau repas qui venait de lui être servi. Trois jours qu'il était ici, trois jours qu'il mangeait à peine de quoi tenir debout et buvait moins d'un litre par jour. Et trois jours qu'il n'avait vu personne de l'unité de Mustang. Bien sûr il avait vu Roy le premier soir, mais depuis rien. Il avait clairement entendu Envy donner l'ordre de refuser l'accès à quiconque de Amestris, mais il avait pensé qu'ils braveraient cet ordre, mais rien ! Edward serra quelque chose dans sa poche, heureux qu'il n'ait pas été fouillé avant sa mise en cellule. Il suffirait de trois fois rien pour qu'il sorte de là, mais non, Edward avait promis de faire confiance à Roy et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

-Alors Nabot ? Toujours pas décidé ? C'est que je m'ennuie moi, déclara Envy d'une voix plus que joviale en entrant dans la pièce vide.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le plafond en soupirant. A quoi bon répondre, Envy continuerait de parler de toute manière. Forte heureusement il était enfermé, à une distance raisonnable de l'homoculus.

-Tu te souviens la première fois que tu m'as tué, rappela Envy en s'installant confortablement sur la chaise de bureau face à la cellule d'Edward. C'était bien vu. Mais comment vas-tu faire cette fois ? Je serai curieux de savoir ce que tu as mis en place dans ton esprit de génie pour réussir à me renvoyer d'où je viens. Surtout que « papa » n'est pas là cette fois pour t'aider. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas revenu lui aussi. Ça aurait pu faire une chouette réunion de famille. Quoi que non, il aurait manqué le petit frère. Ça doit te faire tout drôle de te balader sans cette boite de conserve.

Edward serra les poings, se retenant de répliquer. Tant qu'il le pensait mort, Alphonse était en sécurité, et à l'heure actuelle c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Edward, savoir Alphonse et Winry loin d'ici et en vie. Cette pensée le rendait plus fort et l'aidait à ne pas craquer, ça plus le fait que quelque part, dans la chambre d'une auberge, Roy et le reste de l'unité était, il l'espérait, en train de mettre des preuves de côté pour le sortir de là. Rester juste à espérer que la guerre ne serait pas déclarée. Il lui restait moins de quatre-vingt-dix heures s'il avait bien calculé et nul doute qu'Envy avait un, voire plusieurs coups d'avance sur eux. A commencer par l'endroit où se trouvait le vrai Général Fubaxata.

-Au fait, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, c'est pas comme si tu étais du genre causant, mais mon…, comment l'ai-je appeler l'autre fois déjà ? réfléchit à voix haute Envy. Ah oui coéquipier, donc lui, il a eu une idée de génie, enfin si on veut. Il a pensé à…

Mais Envy fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un militaire de Aerugo.

-Général je suis désolé mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

Envy soupira tandis que Edward se redressa.

\- Toujours des complications et les mêmes questions. Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? énuméra l'homoculus en se levant avec un air nonchalant, faisant bouger ses long cheveux dans son dos.

Le militaire commença à prendre peur quand Envy reprit l'apparence du Général sous ses yeux.

-Partez ! conseilla dans un cri Edward en s'approchant au plus près des barreaux de sa cellule.

Mais le militaire n'eut pas le temps de bouger, dans l'obscurité une balle fut tirée depuis l'ouverture de la porte. Envy et Edward observèrent le corps tombé comme au ralenti. L'un avec un regard plus que satisfait, l'autre avec un regard rempli d'horreur, regard qui s'amplifia quand le tireur apparut dans la lumière.

-Corto ! s'exclama Edward.

-Comme on se retrouve Fullmetal, sourit l'homme.

Edward se recula dans sa cellule, bénissant de plus en plus ses barreaux et se demandant s'il n'allait pas en transmuter d'autres, sans quoi il n'était pas sur de ne pas tuer Corto sur place et tenter de faire de même avec Envy, s'attirant davantage d'ennuis par la même occasion. Lui qui ne voulait pas de cette mission, il y a des fois où il devrait s'écouter un peu plus. Comment sortir vivant de là, ou même rentrer à Amestris. Il observa les deux hommes lui faire face, souriant de manière peu rassurante tandis qu'ils se parlaient à voix basse. Rien de bon en somme, que ce soit pour Edward ou pour les deux pays. C'était désormais sur, jamais le traité ne serait signé ! Mais ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter c'était que seul Envy semblait présent, ou était passé Lust et Gluttony ? Il les avaient pourtant bien vus à Liore.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Toujours pas ? interrogea Hugues en voyant Roy revenir après une énième tentative pour discuter avec Edward.

-Non, confirma Roy en soupirant, attrapant par reflexe les couverts pour grignoter dans son assiette très peu garnie. On n'a pas encore assez d'éléments pour sauver Edward. J'ai réussi à discuter un peu avec ma mère, nos preuves sont trop minces.

-Alors on doit encore le laisser là-bas. Tu as entendu ce que les hommes de Daviitad ont dit. Si ça continue ainsi a la fin de la semaine, les armées seront déployées. On ne peut pas se permettre le luxe d'attendre trop longtemps, sermonna Hugues.

-Ne crois pas que je l'ignore. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas de meilleure option.

Roy se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de fixer son assiette.

-Je n'ai pas faim, soupira l'homme.

-Mangez ! gronda Riza en le fixant. Et ne m'obligez pas à me répéter sinon je vous donne la béquet, mieux encore, je contacte votre mère pour qu'elle vienne elle-même s'en charger.

-Ce serait une première, souffla Roy avec un sourire malgré tout en imaginant la scène.

-Nous pouvons résoudre ce manque dans ce cas.

-Non merci, je peux encore me débrouiller tout seul, affirma le général de brigade en remplissant sa fourchette pour ensuite manger son contenu.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'unité était couchée, sauf Havoc qui avait rejoint Roy dans sa chambre, discutant de choses et d'autres. Le gradé avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il avait eu droit à Hugues et Riza les nuits passées, ce soir c'était Havoc qui s'était dévoué pour lui tenir compagnie. L'aidant à penser à autre chose ou presque. Le sous lieutenant ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence de la peluche installée sur l'oreiller du lit occupé par Roy, pas plus que sur l'armoire ouverte ou encore la pile de vêtement. Le général de brigade était pourtant du genre organisé, enfin sauf quand ça concernait son bureau à la caserne, voir la pièce ainsi en désordre montrait à quel point Roy n'était pas en état. L'absence d'Edward se faisait de plus en plus sentir que ce soit pour le gradé ou pour le reste de l'unité, sans oublier que même les hommes de Daviitad s'inquiétaient de cette situation sans oublier qu'à tout ça venait s'ajouter la menace de déclencher la guerre qui planait sur eux. Désormais, si doute il pouvait encore y avoir, Roy savait que Fubaxata était nul autre qu'Envy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Au matin de son cinquième jour en cellule, Edward en fut sorti par l'arrivée d'un soldat.

-Bonjour Commandant Elric. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à la mairie, là-bas, nous assisterons à votre audience.

-Mon audience, on m'avait dis qu'elle aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, fit remarquer Edward.

-Le général Fubaxata a décidé de l'avancer, espérant que les négociations pour le traité en seraient impacées, déclara le soldat en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Edward en sortit docilement, tendant ses poignets.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme eux, déclara le soldat en désignant d'un vague signe de la main ceux qui l'entouraient. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait tout ça.

-Merci, répondit Edward en mettant ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il se laissait guider par le soldat.

-Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ça ne sera pas simple. Il semble qu'il y ait un certain nombre de témoins vous ayant vu tuer ce garçon.

Edward se renfrogna, comment se sortir de cette situation. Envy avait toujours eut l'art et la manière de se mettre en scène, face à ce talent il n'avait aucune chance. Cela étant, avec un peu de chance Roy et les autres avaient trouvé de quoi le sortir de là. Le chemin jusqu'à la mairie se fit dans le calme. Les rues étaient désertes, rien de bien étonnant vu l'heure matinale. Une fois à l'intérieur de la mairie, Edward entra dans la salle de réception. La grande pièce avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. L'allée centrale était bordée par une dizaine de bancs et une grande table faisait face à l'entrée. L'espace d'un instant Edward se dit qu'il ne devait pas être à son avantage, physiquement parlant, ses cheveux étaient gras, ses vêtements sales et tant d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas forcement penser. Edward tourna la tête sur le côté gauche et croisa Fubaxata et quelques villageois, sans doute ses supposés témoins. L'alchimiste fixa son regard dans celui de Fubaxata sans ciller avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait à droite. L'unité de Mustang était installé au grand complet, ainsi que les trois dignitaires et même les membres de l'unité de Daviitad. Ainsi Edward avait leur soutien. Il reconnu même la femme qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait passé une grande partie de ses après-midi. Edward esquissa un sourire en réponse à ceux plein d'encouragements de ses camarades et amis, avant de s'installer sur la chaise désignée par ce qui serait le maitre de cérémonie en la personne d'un homme d'âge mûr, cheveux grisonnants et vêtu en costume trois-pièces sombre.

-Bonjour. Cette audience est bien sur officielle mais la sentence devra être rendue par les autorités compétentes. Je ne suis donc ici que pour éclairer cette situation, annonça l'homme.

Les lois pour les militaires étaient les mêmes que pour les autres civils, excepté que lors de jugement la sentence devait être rendue par un tribunal militaire et par prolongation par le généralissime en personne. Le souci étant qu'Edward dépendait de Amestris et pas de Aerugo. Il devrait donc être juger dans son pays. Le deuxième problème étant que la mission n'était pas encore finie, Edward ne pouvait pas rentrer au pays tout seul. Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que l'homme poursuivait.

-Il n'y a pas d'avocat et pas de défense. Nous allons énumérer les faits et rien d'autres, clarifia l'homme. Bien, puisque les choses sont claires nous allons commencer par rappeler ce qui a provoqué cette arrestation.

Edward serra les poings sur ses genoux. Au fond de lui cette audience d'entrainement pourrait lui être bénéfique mais aussi lui permettre de savoir ce que Mustang avait réussit à apprendre sur la situation.

-L'accusation est la suivante, commença l'homme après un temps de silence. Edward Elric à été accusé de meurtre sur la personne de Sora Hearts, garçons de sept ans, le dix-neuf mars aux alentours de seize heures non loin de la Boulangerie « chez Raphael ». lu l'homme.

Finalement Edward aurait préféré que cette audience n'est pas lieu, ce garçon à l'identité inconnu qu'on l'accusait d'avoir tué avait désormais un nom et un âge. Sept ans, c'était trop jeune, trop tôt, sa famille était peut-être même installée dans cette pièce. Il observa les personnes sur le côté gauche, il vit plusieurs couples avec ou sans enfant, l'une de ses familles était peut-être la sienne, celle de ce petit Sora Hearts. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Nina et Alexander et du se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer.

Malheureusement pour lui, suite à ce souvenir ou-il dû se faire violence pour aller à l'encontre de ses émotions il n'entendit pas les paroles de Mustang et la vieille dame pour faire comprendre qu'il y avait malentendu, pas plus que ce que Fubaxata disait contre lui. Il n'entendit pas les éloges faites sur ses réussites en mission, pas plus que celles sur son comportement ou son génie. Il n'entendit pas les commentaires sur sa veste rouge ou sur ses cheveux trop longs qui l'empêchaient d'être confondu avec un autre, pas plus que la bibliothécaire qui parlait de sa manière de se mettre dans une bulle quand il était en train de lire. Il n'entendit rien sur le paquet de chouquettes ou sur les livres qu'il avait achetés, pas plus que sur le pain au chocolat qu'on l'avait vu offrir au garçon.

Pour le maitre d'audience, tout ceci était flou, pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de lui offrir une gourmandise si c'était pour le tuer deux heures plus tard ? Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Sans oublier le regard noir de Fubaxata à l'égard du Fullmetal. Il avait déjà eu affaire au général, mais il ne le reconnaissait pas dans cet homme.

De ces presque deux heures d'audience Edward n'entendit rien, la tête baissée et les poings serrés, il se retenait de se faire envahir par les souvenirs, ne remarquant pas les regards de l'unité de Mustang sur sa personne, des regards remplis d'inquiétude face à cette position de repli. Quand Edward fut ramené dans sa cellule une fois l'audience finie, Roy chercha son regard, mais le jeune alchimiste avait encore le regard rivé sur ses rangers. Le flamme alchimiste intercepta alors le regard de Fubaxata ainsi que son sourire plus que satisfait. L'homoculus avait réussit son coup, Roy n'avait pas réuni assez d'éléments pour faire poids face à l'accusation et Edward s'était replié sur lui en apprenant l'âge de l'enfant. Envy avait réussit à affaiblir le moral d'Edward. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, Roy se devait d'agir. La menace de guerre était déjà sur eux, Envy devait être démasqué avant que ça n'explose. Les deux généraux de brigade échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Roy ne croise les onyx de son père, l'homme semblait avoir compris ses intentions et d'un signe de tête lui montra son soutien. Il y a encore quelques mois voire années en arrière, jamais Roy n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Avoir le soutien de son père alors qu'ils étaient, son équipe et lui dans un autre pays pour une mission de protection, sur le point de déclarer la guerre ou de tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

-On se retrouve ce soir dans ma chambre, on doit parler, souffla Roy à Daviitad.

L'homme acquiesça avant de quitter la salle avec son unité, Mustang et son équipe en retrait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-On doit agir vite, déclara Roy.

-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Fubaxata.

Les deux unités militaires étaient réunies dans la chambre de Roy, à l'exception des deux équipes de nuit.

-Demain ! trancha le général de brigade.

Tous le fixèrent, se demandant quel plan Mustang avait bien pu imaginer pour être aussi radical dans sa décision.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire un topo de la situation. Nous savons tous ce qu'il en est. Le général Fubaxata n'est pas dans son état normal, pour faire simple. Il cherche à faire entrer Amestris et Aerugo de nouveau en guerre, rien de plus simple dans les conditions actuelles. Les troupes sont déjà déployées des deux côtés et nous savons que certaines unités se sont rapprochées des frontières au vu de la longueur que prenaient les négociations. L'arrestation d'Edward est l'allumette qui va déclencher la bombe.

-Sauf que Edward est aussi la bombe ! fit remarquer Hugues dans un soupir.

-Exactement. C'est justement pour ça que nous allons le faire sortir de prison.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, déclara Daviitad.

Le reste de ses hommes écoutaient la conversation, s'étonnant toujours des facultés des membres de l'unité de Mustang. De Riza qui était une sniper hors pair, Hugues qui trouvait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, Havoc qui était sans doute plus fidèle qu'un Labrador ou Amstrong et ses facultés alchimiques sans oublier la passion de Fuery pour les radio ou encore les connaissances de Falman. A tout ça venait s'ajouter Mustang et Elric. Une équipe de choc taillée sur mesure.

-C'est simple. En libérant Edward nous occuperons Fubaxata dans une autre direction, il ne fera pas spécialement attention à certaines choses et nous pourrons donc déjouer ses plans.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Mustang.

-Je sais comment il fonctionne, assura l'homme.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous taisez certaines informations, souligna Daviitad.

-Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance.

Le général de brigade de l'unité de Aerugo échangea un regard avec ses hommes. Dans leurs yeux, il y lu cette même flamme, cette même certitude qui faisait écho au sien. Faire confiance à Mustang et son unité, pourquoi pas, mais si Daviitad devait faire confiance à quelqu'un c'était à Edward Elric. Il avait apprit tout un tas de chose sur l'alchimiste, ses exploits étant connu de tous. Sans oublier que durant leur séjour ici, étant de surveillance en même temps que lui, il avait appris davantage de chose sur le blond, que ce soit sa gourmandise ou sa soif de savoir, sans oublier cette idéologie de vie. Edward n'était pas un assassin, du moins pas de ceux qui tue pour le plaisir un enfant en pleine rue sans raison. Et ce matin, lors de l'audience il avait vu ce garçon perdu qui avait grandi trop vite et qui était rempli de souvenir trop douloureux à supporter au quotidien, sans doute le même genre de souvenir que Mustang, hanté a cause des nombreuses missions ou guerre qu'il avaient vécues.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? interrogea Daviitad après un moment de silence.

Roy fit un sourire sincère et rempli de malice avant d'expliquer son plan à la dizaine d'homme présents dans la chambre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	23. Chapter 23

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M (d'une part pour la sécurité et d'autre part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note :

Je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de chapitre avant, j'espère que l'écriture n'en sera pas trop maladroite et que j'arriverais à vous le faire vivre tel que je l'imagine. J'ai quelques fois un peu de mal et je me demande toujours si vous avez le résultat comme je souhaiterais que vous le lisiez.

Heureusement j'ai une bêta qui passe derrière moi et qui ne se gène pas pour me dire quand ça cloche 😉

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 23

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy soupira, assis sur le lit qui aurait dû être le sien depuis leur arrivée à Aerugo, tandis qu'il terminait de boutonner sa veste d'uniforme. Tout était prêt, Daviitad était parti avec trois de ses hommes tandis que lui, son unité et le reste des hommes du général de brigade de Aerugo terminaient de se préparer. Amstrong et les autres reviendraient bientôt de leur garde de nuit, il faudrait alors tout leur expliquer. Hugues était déjà parti avec Wihuzup rejoindre Mustang père à son hôtel, Roy avait dû convaincre son ami de ne pas participer en lui disant qu'il serait plus utile auprès des dignitaires que sur le champ de bataille. C'était faux bien sûr, Roy ne voulait pas que Elysia et Gracia attendent le retour de Maes, en vain, surtout que ça avait déjà failli arriver.

-Général, entama Havoc en entrant dans la chambre.

-J'arrive, répondit Mustang en finissant d'enfiler ses gants alchimiques

Les deux militaires retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe en bas dans la pièce principale. Tous se retenait de penser que si le début du plan échouait tout serait fichu. Ils étaient bons pour la cour martiale ou pire, mais il valait mieux éviter d'y penser. Ils avaient tous pris la décision de prendre le risque. Ça ou la guerre, le choix avait été vite fait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward était allongé sur la banquette de sa cellule, les mains derrière sa tête tandis qu'il fixait le plafond avec une certaine monotonie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, les images de Nina et Alexander venaient se superposer à celles de ce petit garçon devant la boulangerie, et avec elles, tout un tas d'autres choses étaient revenus en mémoire, dont les mensonges qu'il avait raconté à Alphonse. Quelque part il s'en voulait mais il se disait aussi qu'il valait mieux que son cadet ignore certaines choses. Un jour il trouverait le courage de tout lui raconter, mais pas maintenant. Au loin il entendit des bruits, comme s'il y avait une bagarre dans le couloir, mais ceux-ci étaient toujours bruyants le matin, enfin depuis son arrivée dans les lieux. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Edward s'était levé et s'était approché des barreaux de sa cellule par pur réflexe, prêts à claquer des mains malgré tout. Mais ce fut Daviitad et deux de ses hommes qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous venez faire quoi ici ? questionna Edward.

-Disons juste qu'on a eu vent de certaines choses, répondit Daviitad.

-Vous venez exécuter la sentence vous-mêmes ? interrogea l'alchimiste avec une certaine méfiance.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit l'homme en montant un bout de papier à Edward qui y répondit avec un sourire après l'avoir lu.

«Fais-moi confiance. SWX-435 »

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour signer un mot aussi simple par un numéro de matricule, fort heureusement Edward connaissait le matricule en question, et à la réflexion il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir donner le sien si on lui demandait. C'était peut-être HSP-259 mais il n'en était pas sûr. Sa mémoire était vraiment sélective !

-Peux-tu te décaler le temps qu'on ouvre, souffla Daviitad.

-C'est Fubaxata qui a la clé, informa Edward en se décalant contre le mur.

\- On n'a pas parlé de … clé !

Edward eu juste le temps d'entendre comme une balle venir se cogner contre le verrou de sa cellule, que celui-ci tomba en ouvrant la porte dans un grincement sourd.

-Hawkeye, souffla Edward en poussant la porte pour sortir.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

-Aucun de vous n'a sorti son arme, et je sais de quoi Riza est capable, assura l'alchimiste en se tournant vers la fenêtre de sa cellule pour faire un rapide salut militaire en direction d'un point brillant au loin.

-Bien, puisque c'est chose faite, on va passer à la suite, informa le général de brigade avant de poursuivre, on sort d'ici et on file au centre ville.

-Au centre ville ? questionna Edward en suivant les trois militaire.

-Oui, on va voir Fubaxata.

Edward se stoppa net avant de fixer le général de brigade en posant tout un tas de question silencieuse.

-On va faire court. Le général Mustang a donné rendez-vous à Fubaxata pour discuter d'un arrangement sous la table, bien sûr, ni lui ni sa femme, encore moins moi, le lieutenant général ou Hugues ne seront présent. Ils sont tous déjà loin et en sécurité.

-Loin comment ? voulu savoir Edward en recommençant à marcher.

-Pas assez selon Mustang, mais disons que ce sera bon pour éviter trop de dégâts. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez ou savez sur l'homme qui a prit l'apparence de notre général, mais je vous fais confiance, à tort ou à raison ce sera à voir. Le principal est que nous évitions la guerre et ton général de brigade pense que c'est à toi de régler cette affaire. Personnellement je t'aurais laissé dans la prison, plus on est éloigné de ce genre de situation mieux c'est, surtout dans ta condition, mais il semble penser que tu es capital pour la bonne réussite de cette mission.

Edward esquissa un sourire, c'était bien la manière de faire de Mustang. L'alchimiste de flamme aurait très bien pu s'en sortir sans lui, ça aurait était un peu plus compliqué. Mais en faisant sortir Edward de prison, il s'assurait d'une chose : énerver Envy, et un Envy énervé était un Envy manipulable, enfin pour ceux qui savait comment si prendre avec l'homoculus. Roy voulait sans doute le pousser à la faute, et Edward était assez doué pour provoquer Envy et s'assurer de la réussite de ses plans. Cette fois, ce serait Envy ou Edward, mais l'un des deux passera la porte pour de bon, et Edward ferait tout pour que ce soit l'homoculus !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le centre ville était quasiment désert, hormis quelques passants et la boulangerie qui venait d'ouvrir. Le général Fubaxata était arrivé au point de rendez vous avec de l'avance, permettant à une dizaine d'hommes et son complice de se poster pas loin au cas où. L'autre idiot de général Mustang lui avait demandé de venir seul, ça aurait paru suspect s'il en avait fait autrement, au risque de se faire démasquer. Surtout que si tout se passait bien, dans quelques jours la guerre entre Aerugo et Amestris ferait rage, donnant assez de matières à Envy pour créer, grâce à l'aide de Corto, sa pierre philosophale et enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait. Une fois la guerre lancée, personne ne se soucierait du Fullmetal emprisonné, donc sa disparition mettrait un certains temps avant d'être connue. Cependant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'homoculus sentait que tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement qu'il l'avait prévu. Envy était ainsi, il sentait les coups fourrés arrivés, étant lui-même assez bon dans ce domaine, il était donc logique de les sentir venir.

Ce fut l'arrivée de pas cadencés qui lui firent tourner la tête.

-Général de brigade Mustang, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Où est votre père ? questionna Envy/Fubaxata en faisant un sourire des plus hypocrites.

-Il a eu un empêchement, répondit l'alchimiste.

-Et du coup vous venez à sa place, fit remarquer Fubaxata avant de continuer plus sèchement, mais pas seul.

-Comme vous ! répliqua aussi sec Roy en fixant les toits.

Cela avait eu du bon de s'entrainer avec Riza à certaines occasions, il arrivait désormais à apercevoir et repérer les faibles reflets provoqués par une arme embusquée. Fort heureusement, Havoc, Riza et l'un des hommes de Daviitad étaient eux aussi dans les hauteurs des bâtiments autour de la place, permettant de couvrir les arrières de Roy et les autres.

-Si tu arrêtais cette mascarade, Envy ! répliqua Roy en avançant vers l'homme.

-Je m'amuse trop pour ça, rétorqua l'homoculus en reprenant sa voix et sa gestuel habituelle. En plus, il commence à y avoir du monde, j'ai toujours eu le goût du spectacle.

Roy regarda autour de lui, en effet, en cinq minutes de temps les villageois s'étaient réveillés et commençaient à venir en centre ville. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, cela dit, plus de monde il y aurait, plus de chance il avait d'avoir des témoins, et pour une fois c'était exactement ce que Roy voulait. L'alchimiste avait eu la bonne idée de choisir un lieu extérieur, au démarrage il avait songé à un bâtiment mais les scénarios catastrophes s'étaient alors multipliés dans son esprit. Et puis si tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu, Envy prendrait à un moment donné l'apparence d'Edward, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il devait juste l'occuper jusqu'à ce que …

-Enfoiré !

Voilà, jusqu'à maintenant.

Edward arriva en courant sur la place, sa veste rouge déjà jetée au sol tandis qu'il fonçait sur Fubaxata, le poing droit déjà serré. Roy ne tenta même pas de le retenir quand il passa à côté de lui, pas plus que de faire diversion. Il vit du coin de l'œil Falman, Fuerry et deux autres militaires se disperser pour mettre les habitants à l'abri dans le restaurant, enfin c'est ce qu'il supposa, car au moment où Edward et Fubaxata entamèrent les hostilités, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent de nulle part pour engager un combat contre les militaires. Parmi les hommes, Roy reconnu Corto, il était toujours grand et fort, mais cette fois-ci Amstrong était là, avec un peu de chance il ne s'en tirerait pas vivant !

Tout fatigué qu'il était par sa garde de nuit, Amstrong avait engagé les hostilités contre Corto tandis que Roy et Daviitad donnaient des ordres aux autres tout en entamant à leur tour les hostilités, laissant Edward résoudre le souci Envy. Le problème principal étant que l'homoculus connaissait les façons de faire de l'alchimiste, et arrivait à esquiver assez facilement les coups du jeune homme à la natte, fort heureusement il en était de même pour Edward. L'homoculus n'avait pas encore changé d'apparence ce qui faisait qu'aux yeux de tous, Edward Elric, évadé de prison se battait contre le général Fubaxata sur la place publique du village, pas loin de l'endroit où le petit Sora Hearts avait été tué par ce même alchimiste. De quoi faire parler les villageois qui étaient maintenant abrités dans la salle du restaurant et pendus aux fenêtres pour observer cette étrange scène.

De son côté Roy évitait de claquer des doigts pour le moment, voulant garder un semblant d'effet de surprise quand il faudrait s'occuper d'Envy. Le brun avait appris, comme tout militaire qui se respecte, à se battre à mains nues mais aussi à utiliser une arme. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas porté une à la ceinture, mais pour le moment il ne la dégaina pas, préférant éviter de faire des morts, Riza et les deux autres postés sur les toits étaient là pour gérer la situation de loin. D'ailleurs il entendit un corps tomber de l'un des toits sur sa droite, l'un des snipers venait d'être mis hors d'état de nuire. Rapidement Roy constata que l'homme devait être mort vu la position du corps étalé au sol du bâtiment. Il faudrait expliquer tout ça. Le rapport calme et ennuyeux qu'il avait prévu d'écrire à leur retour était en train de prendre une toute autre tournure.

-Arrête de jouer Envy. Tu t'épuises trop sous cette apparence ! assura Edward en constatant que l'homoculus semblait essoufflé et perdait en rapidité.

-Tu aimerais que ce soit vrai ! Répliqua avec un large sourire Envy. Moi je pense plutôt que ce petit tour en prison t'a affaibli ! Nabot !

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Edward qui claqua des mains avant d'appliquer sa main gauche sur son bras droit, faisant surgir une lame en métal de son automail avant de foncer sur Fubaxata et lui toucher l'épaule sans que l'homoculus n'ait eu le temps d'esquiver. Suite à quoi, Envy fit un bon en arrière en sentant le sang perlé contre son épaule avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Vu ainsi, rétorqua l'homoculus en prenant non pas sa apparence habituelle mais celle d'Edward, provoquant l'étonnement général autour d'eux.

En agissant ainsi, Envy venait de faire tomber le masque de son apparence de général de l'armée de Aerugo et révélant sa capacité de métamorphose, mais cette apparence compliquait les choses aussi car personne n'arrivait à distinguer le vrai Edward du faux. Tout en se battant, Roy resta à l'affut de manière à pouvoir lancer une première gerbe de flamme sur l'homoculus et ainsi le forcer à changer d'apparence en se régénérant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il se battait pour déstabiliser au maximum son adversaire. Le problème actuel était qu'avec cette apparence, il faudrait un coup de chance à Roy pour viser le bon Edward, enfin le mauvais !

Amstrong de son côté avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, il évitait au maximum de faire de l'alchimie, préfèrant compter sur son agilité au combat à mains nues, face à un adversaire tout autant armé que lui. Roy avait plus ou moins insisté sur le fait qu'il faudrait faire le moins possible de l'alchimie, c'était vraiment mal vu dans le pays, et vu la situation il fallait prendre quelques précautions. Corto avait bien saisi que le colosse en face de lui retenait ses coups et qu'il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche, il redoubla alors d'efforts pour taper plus fort, souhaitant mettre son adversaire en déroute et ainsi le pousser à se servir de cet atout.

Pour les autres l'ambiance était clairement différente, ils étaient à égalité, évitant les balles tirées par les hommes embusqués. Sur la place ou sur les toits, les coups fusaient, à mains nues ou à l'aide d'armes, la scène était bien celle d'une bataille. Une bataille que peu réussissaient à comprendre. Qui était cet homme qui avait eu l'apparence du général Fubaxata puis pris celle du Fullmetal alchimiste ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça et comment ? Plus encore, qui étaient ces hommes qui faisaient face à l'armée ?

-Ils sont trop occupés pour venir t'aider Nabot ! Cette fois c'est entre toi et moi, et tu n'as rien contre moi !

Edward esquissa un sourire en même temps qu'il esquiva le poing d'Envy, dans sa poche il serra quelque chose en se souvenant le regard outré de Roy quand il lui avait montré.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Pinacco était enterré depuis la vieille et Edward était absent depuis presque deux heures maintenant, Roy comme les autres occupants de la maison Rockbell s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer, bientôt il ferait nuit, et dehors le temps semblait tourner à l'orage. Tout en soupirant contre ce fichu nabot, Roy se leva et après un bref regard pour les autres, ils partirent à la recherche d'Edward, laissant Alphonse et Winry dans la maison au cas où. Roy partit de son côté, tandis que Riza et Havoc faisaient équipe et Breda et Fuery également. L'alchimiste laissa ses pas le guider au hasard, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une heure devant la demeure, il avait donc juste le temps avant que la nuit tombe pour de bon. L'homme observait tout ce qui l'entourait, cherchant alors après une tache rouge, l'avantage avec sa veste était qu'Edward était reconnaissable de loin surtout dans ce paysage majoritairement vert. Au bout de trente minutes il vit Edward sur la colline du cimetière, ou plutôt sa veste rouge posée sur l'une des tombes. Roy accéléra le pas, ralentissant quand il aperçut Edward se redresser les avant bras couvert de terre._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea Roy en arrivant à son côté._

 _-Je… bafouilla Edward en se tournant après avoir sursauté._

 _Roy pu alors voir la terre creusée, et le cercueil de ce qui avait était Hohenheim ouvert._

 _-Edward ! gronda le brun._

 _-J'en ai besoin, contre Envy, expliqua Edward le regard baissé sur l'amas de terre. Ne panique pas, je ne compte pas jouer avec la vie encore une fois, surtout pas pour lui, tenta de rassurer le blond._

 _Envy, bien sûr. Hohenheim avait été son créateur, il fallait donc un bout de lui pour vaincre définitivement l'homoculus, Roy s'en voulait d'avoir l'espace d'un instant imaginé autre chose. La première fois ça avait été plus simple, Hohenheim était encore en vie et avait donné de lui-même de quoi réduire Envy au statut de souvenir. Mustang soupira, tandis qu'il retirait son manteau, le posant à côté de celui d'Edward avant de s'agenouiller et aider le blond à refermer le cercueil et remettre la terre en place. Qu'est ce que le Fullmetal ne l'obligeait pas à faire, jamais il n'aurait penser se retrouver dans un cimetière àjouer aux pilleurs de tombe._

 _-J'avais jamais, souffla Roy._

 _-Et moi j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais eu à le faire, avoua Edward._

 _Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as pris ? questionna tout de même l'homme, s'étonnant de la normalité de sa phrase, comme si ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps._

 _Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de montrer un ossement qu'il avait mis dans sa poche , enveloppé dans un mouchoir._

 _-Forcement ! répondit Roy avec un fin sourire._

 _-J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main, souffla Edward en rangeant l'objet dans le mouchoir puis dans sa poche avant de finir de reboucher la tombe._

 _-C'est le cas de le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'avec ça, cette histoire sera réglée._

 _-Il faudrait déjà qu'Envy se montre à nouveau._

 _-Il le fera ! assura Roy._

 _-Aucun doute là-dessus, j'aimerais juste que ce soit sans danger cette fois !_

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward et Roy époussetaient leurs vêtements avant de remettre leurs manteaux laissés à l'abandon. Mustang s'aperçut de la présence d'une pelle quand Edward s'en saisit, c'était donc ainsi qu'il avait creusé, l'espace d'un instant il avait imaginé le faire à mains nues, avant de prendre la direction du chemin du retour. En chemin, Edward fit un détour pour mettre la pelle contre un muret de champs, sous le regard interrogatif de son supérieur il expliqua._

 _-Je n'allais pas sortir de chez Pinacco avec une pelle, du coup je l'ai emprunté au père Magote, il la laisse toujours trainer dans son champs._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sur sa gauche, Edward entendit un coup de feu, il se tourna alors pour voir l'un des hommes qui était en prise contre Lafeluto s'écrouler au sol, pourtant le militaire n'avait pas sorti son arme, c'était sans doute un coup venu d'en haut. Il vit du coin de l'œil Roy se débattre contre deux hommes, mais son fin sourire à ce moment précis montrait clairement qu'il était loin de perdre face à eux. Edward se reconcentra sur Envy juste au moment où celui-ci levait son genoux pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre, Edward se prit le coup sans rechigner, se pliant sous l'assaut, retenant tout de même un juron de sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser déconcentrer ainsi.

-Tu es tellement persuadé que tu vas gagner que cela en devient énervant, souffla Edward en se redressant avant de rendre le coup à l'homoculus.

Ça avait eu quelque chose de perturbant la première fois qu'Envy lui avait fait le coup de prendre son apparence pour un combat, mais désormais l'alchimiste n'y faisait plus tellement attention, il voyait l'homoculus peu importe l'apparence que celui-ci prenait !

Le combat semblait long, et personne ne voulait lâcher l'affaire, Roy attendit d'avoir mis à terre l'un des hommes face à lui pour enfiler son gant, tant pis, il devait faire en sorte que l'affaire soit résolue, il y avait déjà deux morts, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire d'autres. Il enfila sèchement son gant avant de jeter un vague regard sur les toits derrière lui puis il pointa la main droite en direction du kiosque, suite à quoi il claqua des doigts, priant pour que ce soit Envy et pas Edward ! Il observa la gerbe de flammes partir vers le kiosque avant d'embrasser le corp d'Edward, enfin de l'un des deux, le deuxième avait sauté en arrière en sentant la chaleur arriver. Roy retint son souffle tandis que la silhouette brûlait devant ses yeux avant de croiser le regard doré d'Edward. Le blond sembla fouiller dans sa poche avant d'en sortir sa montre, et profitant que la silhouette soit encore au prise avec les flammes pour l'ouvrir. Roy esquissa un sourire en voyant la trace flou de l'inscription, ainsi donc c'était Envy qui brûler au centre du kiosque, d'ailleurs il jouait assez bien le rôle du corps en flamme, sans doute l'habitude. Cela dit au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, il se releva, passant les mains sur son corps couvert de suie tout en changeant d'apparence, prenant ce coup ci celle d'une armure… Non, celle de l'armure d'Alphonse !

-Grand frère !

Edward se figea tandis que Roy lançait une nouvelle gerbe de flammes sur l'homoculus, plus forte ce coup-ci avant d'en lancer une autre qui entoura la place, empêchant quiconque d'en sortir. Une partie des hommes de Corto, sentant que la victoire n'était pas pour eux, avaient tenté de se replier mais en vain face au mur de flammes qui venait d'apparaitre. Cette fois-ci Envy ne fit pas semblant et se regénéra plus vite, reprenant cette fois-ci son apparence favorite.

-A quoi bon, je vais me faire griller tant que je n'aurais pas la bonne apparence. Il fallait le dire que c'est cet Envy là que vous vouliez voir, taquina Envy.

-Ferme là ! gronda Edward en se lançant de nouveau sur l'homoculus.

Au loin un coup fut tiré en direction de Roy qui ne l'esquiva que grâce à l'habitude, quelques secondes plus tard, le sniper était mort, au sol du bâtiment, encore un coup de Riza ! Amstrong était toujours en prise contre Corto tandis que les autres militaires finissaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire les autres hommes et s'appliquaient à les attacher avant de les installer sur les différents bancs de la place. Personne ne songeait à s'interposer entre Edward et Envy qui continuaient de se battre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, ayant désormais plus de place, ils semblaient même s'en donner à cœur joie. Envy alla même jusqu'à bousculer Amstrong, donnant ainsi l'avantage à Corto, tout en souriant.

Amstrong mit plus de temps pour se relever, sans doute le cumul de la fatigue de sa nuit de garde plus le combat à mains nues, toujours étant que Corto était déjà sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore relevé, Riza qui avait vu que l'alchimiste était en mauvaise posture, lui tira dans l'épaule, faisant ainsi se redresser le colosse qui regarda dans sa direction sans la voir. Roy fit à son tour une diversion, faisant surgir un mur de flammes entre les deux hommes, permettant ainsi à Amstrong de se relever avant qu'il n'use de l'une de ses techniques de famille et transmute des murs autour de Corto, l'emprisonnant entre ceux-ci et l'empêchant de sortir par la même occasion. Il faudrait s'occuper de lui plus tard, et pour de bon cette fois !

-Mais dis moi Nabot, comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas encore utilisé l'alchimie ? interrogea Envy. Tu me réserves une surprise ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de parler !

-Essaie de m'en empêcher pour voir !

Edward ne put empêcher un faible sourire en se souvenant de la fois où il avait dit ça à Roy, la réponse était sans doute à mille lieux de celle qu'il aurait pour Envy ! Edward se permit un regard sur sa gauche, il vit les militaires surveiller les hommes de main de Corto et Envy. Roy était d'ailleurs en train de les rejoindre tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Plus loin Riza, Havoc et Goval faisaient leur apparition en même temps que ce qui ressemblait fort à deux snipers. Mais Edward n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer, Envy semblait plus en forme que jamais.

Riza s'était sensiblement approché de Roy, les yeux rivés sur le combat entre Edward et Envy.

-Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? interrogea Riza à voix basse.

-Oui, assura Roy.

-Vous avez l'air sûr de vous, constata la blonde.

Riza aussi avait confiance en Edward et ses capacités, mais Roy semblait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, au point que l'homme retirait son gant. Il y avait définitivement une information qu'elle n'avait pas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _« Ce soir on s'entraine ensemble »_

 _Cette phrase dite au réveil raisonnait encore dans la tête d'Edward. Roy s'était arrangé avec Amstrong pour qu'il prenne sa place plus tôt, lui laissant une heure à passer avec Edward. Depuis les récentes découvertes, l'alchimiste songeait à une technique imprévue pour prendre l'avantage sur Envy, car nul doute que c'était bien l'homoculus qui se cachait sous les traits de Fubaxata en ce moment et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour démarrer les hostilités._

 _Edward avait donc légèrement changer ses habitudes pour cet après-midi, prenant une douche tout aussi rapide que celle de son réveil en revenant de sa garde, se changeant avec un certain plaisir, délaissant l'uniforme pour ses vêtements noirs, avant de passer deux heures à lire allongé sur le lit, puis prendre un léger encas pour finalement partir au hangar. Là, il s'entraina tout seul, attendant l'arrivée de Roy qui toujours aussi ponctuel arriva à vingt-et-une_ _heures_ _cinq._

 _-La page du Codex de Flamel ? demanda Edward une fois que Roy fut à portée de vue et de voix._

 _-394, répondit avec assurance Mustang se bénissant d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire. Munchkin ?_

 _-Nabot, assura Edward avec un sourire. Alors cette technique, s'impatienta le jeune homme._

 _-Je sens que ça va te plaire, sourit Roy en fouillant dans sa poche._

 _Edward resta là, silencieux, attendant de savoir ce que le gradé lui avait réservé. La réponse ne tarda pas puisque quelques secondes plus tard il vit le brun sortir la main de sa poche droite avant de lancer ce qu'elle contenait à Edward qui attrapa l'objet en vol. Le jeune alchimise bénit ses réflexes tout en ouvrant la main. Ce… Non ! Edward releva la tête pour fixer Roy. Le jeune homme fit aller son regard de ce qu'il tenait dans la main à Roy, étonné de la confiance que ce dernier mettait en lui, avant de s'en saisir avec un sourire. Nul doute que personne ne pouvait imaginer une chose pareil venant d'Edward._

 _-Voyons voir si tu es toujours un génie ! assura le militaire._

 _Edward resta encore interdit avant d'enfiler avec soin le gant droit de Roy, car oui, en ce moment même dans sa main il avait l'un des précieux gants de son supérieur. La taille était légèrement trop grande, malgré l'automail, Edward sentit bien que Roy retenait un commentaire sur ce point tandis qu'il lui désignait un rocher non loin._

 _-Je te laisse faire ou tu veux que je te guide ? interrogea Roy._

 _-Je ne suis pas contre quelques conseils, répondit Edward en fixant son automail ainsi « habillé » ._

 _Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se placer_ _à côté du petit blond._

 _-Je pense que tu connais le côté technique._

 _Edward hocha la tête d'approbation._

 _-Bon, pour la pratique, ce n'est pas spécialement compliqué. Tu fixes ta cible, tends ton bras , expliqua Roy en mimant le geste avant d'être rapidement suivi par Edward, puis tu claques des doigts._

 _-Et pour ajuster les flammes ? questionna l'alchimiste._

 _-Ça dépend de la rapidité et de la force de son claquement de doigts, lui apprit le gradé._

 _-Ça va pas être simple avec l'automail, souffla Edward._

 _-J'ai pas pensé à ça, avoua le plus vieux. Essaies quand même et puis sinon on testera avec le gauche._

 _Edward approuva avant de se concentrer pour claquer des doigts. Et rien, pas de flammes et même pas de bruits de claquement de doigts. Roy en fut presque rassuré, lui-même avait mis un certain temps avant de faire sortir sa première gerbe de flammes, et autant dire que c'était à peine une étincelle. Il entendit Edward souffler avant d'essayer de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essais sans succès, au moins on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Edward lâchait vite l'affaire, Roy décida de lui fournir l'autre gant avant que le frottement de l'automail n'abime le droit. Edward retira celui-ci avec autant de précaution que quand il l'avait mis, soufflant et pestant quelques peu contre son automail qui l'empêchait de claquer correctement des doigts, car le problème était bien là ! Edward enfila donc le côté gauche, après s'être assuré qu'il claquait des doigts sans le tissu. Une fois le vêtement enfilé il échangea un regard avec Mustang qui l'encouragea d'un sourire tandis qu'il pointait sa main en direction du rocher._

 _-Fais attention, la première fois ça surprend toujours, commenta Roy tandis que Edward se concentrait sur sa cible._

 _Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant de claquer des doigts. Les deux militaires furent autant surpris par le bruit que par la gerbe de flammes qui alla_ _entourer_ _le rocher et le teinter de noir._

 _-Bon, je confirme tu es toujours un génie, sourit Roy qui était bien plus fier qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre._

 _Certes il avait été un peu jaloux, enfin durant un quart de seconde, mais ce sentiment avait bien vite été rejoint par de la fierté. Edward était de ceux qui avaient travaillé dur pour arriver à un tel niveau, et avait subi bien des épreuves, autant, si ce n'est plus que Roy, et en beaucoup moins de temps. Alors oui, ça paraissait normal qu'il y arrive aussi facilement, maintenant il devait juste apprendre à maitriser cette nouvelle alchimie. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Edward avait atteint un niveau suffisant de contrôle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas brûler la ville et réussir à renvoyer Envy derrière la porte et plus loin encore._

 _-Tu as mis combien de temps toi ? questionna Edward une fois l'entrainement fini._

 _-Deux, trois mois, répondit Roy en réfléchissant. Mais ne fais pas cette tête, sourit le brun en voyant la mine contrite du plus jeune, je n'avais pas les mêmes connaissances que toi._

 _-C'est un compliment ? interrogea avec méfiance Edward._

 _-Oui. J'ai toujours admiré ta façon de faire, d'apprendre les choses et tout ça. Tu es bien plus apprécié auprès des militaires que moi, répondit Roy._

 _-Je dois pas être si apprécié que ça, vu que je suis resté dans ton unité._

 _-Au contraire, si tu savais ce que j'ai dû faire pour que tu restes dans mon unité, avoua Roy._

 _Edward ne sut quoi répondre, se contenta de rougir en souriant faiblement. Il n'avait jamais souhaité être intégré à une autre unité que celle de Mustang, au fil du temps ils étaient devenus une prolongation de sa famille. Avant il n'avait que Alphonse, Pinacco et Winry sur qui compter, mais désormais c'était tout autrement. Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel Edward enleva le gant alchimique avant de le rendre à son propriétaire._

 _-Non, refusa Roy. Garde-le, j'en ai une autre paire dans mes affaires. Je préfère que tu l'ais sur toi, on ne sait pas quand tu devras t'en servir._

 _-Je devrais tracer le cercle aussi._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire comme pour Greed et le faire apparaitre ?_

 _-Si, mais ça revient au même, souffla Edward en pliant soigneusement le gant avant de le mettre dans sa poche droite._

 _Roy le regarda faire avec un certain amusement, lui-même ne prenait pas autant soin de ses gants._

 _-Un petit entrainement physique ça te dit ? questionna Roy en ouvrant sa montre pour constater qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps._

 _-Avec plaisir._

 _Les deux alchimistes se mirent en position tandis qu'Edward fonçait déjà sur Roy. Le brun esquiva le coup sans grand mal mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour le suivant. Le combat à mains nues n'était pas forcément sa spécialité il fallait l'avouer, contrairement à Edward qui semblait ne pas avoir peur de ce genre de contact, enfin tant qu'il n'était pas intime. Roy y pensa et décida de jouer là-dessus en frôlant volontairement Edward. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas troublé pour autant et ils continuèrent leur petit duel. Roy réussit à mettre Edward à terre et d'un ton enjoué déclara._

 _-Tu ne t'y attendais pas. J'ai aussi appris à me battre à l'école militaire tu sais._

 _-Et c'est là-bas que tu as eu ta ceinture noire en modestie._

 _-Le coup bas, souffla Roy._

 _-Tu l'as mérité, contra Edward en tentant de se dégager de la prise que Roy lui faisait._

 _Roy roula des yeux, ne pouvant nier l'évidence tandis qu'Edward lui donnait un coup bien placé qui l'obligea à lâcher prise. Provocateur, le brun se releva souplement avant de faire un signe de main au blond._

 _-Me cherche pas._

 _-Je risque quoi ? questionna Roy en faisant son sourire en coin._

 _Edward ne répondit pas, restant fixé sur ses lèvres avant de fondre dessus, étonnant Roy sous l'impact du contact. Le brun savoura la prise d'initiative avant de reprendre les rênes de ce baiser. Les mains du plus vieux se faisant quelque peu baladeuses, s'amusant à glisser sous le haut d'Edward pour caresser sa peau. Edward mit cependant fin au baiser, le souffle court et les joues rougies par le plaisir._

 _-Pause, une seconde, souffla le jeune homme._

 _Roy approuva d'un signe de tête. Ces derniers temps c'était de plus en plus dur de se retenir de sauter sur le corps du petit alchimiste de génie qu'était Edward. Surtout quand il était dans cet état. Roy lui caressa la joue du revers de la main tout en remettant une mèche derrière_ _son_ _oreille_ _._

 _-Allons manger, on doit nous attendre, souffla Roy._

 _Sur le chemin de l'auberge, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, faisant en sorte que leur conversation n'éveille pas les soupçons des personnes qu'ils croisaient. Après tout, ils avaient beau être sûrs de leur identité, ils ne connaissaient pas ceux qui les entouraient dans les rues, dans ses conditions autant rester prudents._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza observait comme tous le combat entre Edward et Envy, se demandant qui allait l'emporter sur l'autre.

-Mais dis-moi, où sont Lust et Glutonny ? questionna Edward entre deux coups. On les a pourtant vus à Liore ?

-Oh ! Ils ont du … comment dire, réfléchit Envy, ha oui, ils ont rejoint la cause !

-Tu as… Enflure ! gronda Edward en fonçant avec rage sur Envy.

Le blond se déchaina sur l'homoculus qui avait du mal à esquiver les coups, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel déferlement de colère. Plus loin Roy esquissa un sourire.

-Génial, il l'a énervé.

-Ça a l'air de vous faire plaisir, fit remarquer Daviitad.

-Vous n'imaginez pas, confirma le brun sous le regard de ses subordonnés. Un Edward énervé et un Edward déterminé, et disons juste qu'avec Envy en face, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

-Mais c'est qui ce type au fait ?

-On vous expliquera tout… Plus tard !

Edward sauta en arrière, évitant un coup de l'homoculus avant de taper dans les mains avec force.

-Enfin ! je me demandais quand tu me ferais un tour de passe-passe !

-Dommage pour toi, tu as perdu ton coéquipier, répondit Edward en abattant ses mains sur le sol devant lui.

-Rien qu'un pion de plus, avoua Envy tandis qu'une main de pierre sortit du sol s'abattre sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

Edward en profita pour retaper des mains avant de les appliquer à nouveau sur les pavés de la rue, faisant surgir dans une série d'éclairs bleus le cercle de transmutation des homoculus. Roy et les autres s'étant éloignés davantage, allant jusqu'à se mettre dans le restaurant où les civils avaient été se refugier sous les directives de Falman, Fuery et deux militaires de Daviitad. Envy se releva de l'attaque et se gratta la tête en observant les courbes et lignes apparues sur le sol.

-Bien tu as les cercles, mais il te manque des choses.

-Tu en es sûr ? questionna Edward en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir.

-Un mouchoir, en effet ça fait peur, taquina avec assurance Envy. Tu comptes faire quoi avec ? Me frapper ? Me ressuyer le front ? Mieux, c'est ton sacrifice pour la porte.

-Tu brûles Envy.

-Que veux tu j'aime le…

Mais Envy ne finit pas sa phrase, Edward avait sortie du tissus pâle l'ossement qu'il avait été chercher dans le tombeau de Hohenheim, faisant pâlir l'homoculus à la vue de celui-ci.

-Tu ne peux pas fuir Envy, tu es bloqué, assura Edward.

En effet, Envy avait beau bouger, ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir. Il fixait l'os, réfléchissant à comment s'en sortir avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que lui et Edward. Pas de militaires à vue pour venir en aide au petit génie de l'alchimie.

-Et comment tu vas faire ? interrogea avec un sourire Envy. Tu n'aimes pas tuer, tu n'as jamais tué. Sacrifier oui, mais vois tu je ne suis pas bête. Je ne vais pas retourner aussi facilement que ça de l'autre côté.

-Tu vas commencer par me dire comment tu as fait ?

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ? questionna Envy d'une voix trainante.

-Pour revenir, pour sortir Corto de prison, tout.

-Tout ? même comment j'ai tué le petit garçon.

Edward gronda et serra l'ossement dans sa main, faisant grimacer Envy sous la pression du geste.

-Ça n'a pas été compliqué. Je suis rentré dans la prison, allé dans le quartier des condamnés à mort et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dont la corpulence et le physique pouvait tromper les gardes. J'ai juste oublié certains détails.

-Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux détails.

-Tu trouves que c'est le moment de me donner des conseils ? Quelle ironie. Enfin bref, un tour de passe-passe, digne d'Hohenheim ou même toi quand j'y pense.

Dans le restaurant, Roy et les autres entendaient tout et ne se gênaient pas pour prendre des notes. L'avantage c'est qu'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour que leurs paroles ne soient pas mises en doute.

-Et pour la porte ?

-Un soir j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir. Je me suis faufilé dans l'ouverture avec Lust et Gloutonny a suivi.

-Aussi simple que ça, souffla Edward.

-La curiosité tu connais, nargua Envy.

-Et le général Fubaxata ? Où est-il ?

-Ha, la question que j'attendais, répliqua avec un sourire l'homoculus. J'ai pris grand soin de lui trouver un charmant endroit pour un long sommeil. Du genre éternel, termina Envy.

-Tu l'as tué !

-Techniquement il s'est auto-tué. Mais oui, j'ai fait ça ! sourit Envy par pure provocation.

Edward baissa la tête en serrant les poings, se moquant bien des plaintes de l'homoculus qui souffrait de plus belle sous la pression que son poings fermé exerçait sur l'ossement.

-Tu as raison Envy. Je n'aime pas tuer, mais je ne te tuerais pas, tu es déjà mort depuis bien longtemps.

Edward ne laissa pas le temps à Envy de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il balança l'ossement à ses pieds, mettant l'homoculus a genoux avant d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir le gant alchimique et l'enfiler sous le regard étonné de tous.

-Je sacrifie ! conclue Edward.

Il jeta un bref regard à Roy qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir sortir du cercle, avant de claquer des doigts, faisant surgir une gerbe de flammes qui alla entourer Envy, mais qui l'entoura aussi. Les flammes allant jusqu'à se cogner contre la prison de pierre de Corto. Contrairement à la transmutation exercée par Roy, les flammes avait pris une couleur bleue, éblouissant l'espace d'un instant les villageois et militaires présents tandis que dans le restaurant, le cri d'effroi de Roy résonnait dans la pièce !

Riza et Havoc avaient ceinturé le brun pour l'empêcher de sortir, les flammes étaient encore bien trop grandes pour qu'ils se risquent à sortir. Ils devaient attendre. Patienter afin de voir ce qu'Edward avait fait.

Avait-il réussi ? Envy était-il mort pour de bon ? Et Edward ?

Ce furent sans doute les dix minutes les plus longues pour tout le monde.

Dix minutes de silence pesant ou personne n'osait parler, les yeux rivés vers les flammes qui perdaient petit à petit en intensité mais pas suffisamment pour permettre d'aller voir ce qu'il en était.

Dix minutes durant lesquelles tous se demandèrent si les flammes avaient été aperçues au loin, ne se doutant pas que depuis leur planque, le général Mustang, sa femme, Hugues et les autres les avaient vues et se demandaient ce qu'il se passaient, sachant que les flammes étaient alchimiques et non naturelles, décidant de quitter leur planque pour aller voir de leur yeux ce qu'il s'était passé en centre-ville.

Dix minutes que les civils passèrent à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vu, cherchant après une quelconque explication logique à tout ça.

Quand enfin les flammes eurent perdu en intensité, Roy quitta le restaurant, Breda, Riza et Havoc sur ses talons ainsi que Amstrong. Daviitad et les autres étaient resté à l'abri, tentant tant bien que mal de répondre aux quelques questions que les civils commençaient à poser, les regards toujours rivés sur la place et les quatre militaires qui couraient vers son centre. Amstrong lui était parti constater les dégâts sur le corps désormais calciné de Corto.

Le cercle de transmutation était terni, montrant qu'il n'était plus actif tandis qu'en son centre, une silhouette était allongée. Comme ce soir-là, Roy se précipita sur Edward tandis que Breda courait chercher la veste rouge laissée à l'abandon. Il arriva bien vite auprès de l'alchimiste essoufflé et déposa le vêtement sur Edward tandis que Roy cherchait son pouls.

Rien.

Le militaire commença à paniquer face à ce silence.

Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Pas maintenant qu'Envy n'était plus là, qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps et que tout ennui semblait enfin résolu. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas.

Voyant la panique du gradé, Riza se pencha sur lui, l'intimant de lâcher prise, retenant avec beaucoup de mal les larmes de couler. Elle sentit la main d'Havoc se poser sur son épaule tandis que Breda n'était pas loin, reniflait la tête baissée, se retenant difficilement de ne pas craquer, sans doute dans l'ultime espoir, comme tous, de voir le jeune alchimiste se réveiller.

C'était peut-être ainsi que tout devait finir depuis le début.

« Je sacrifie »

Cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête de tous. Alors c'était ça, depuis le début, une histoire de sacrifice, d'échange équivalent. Peut-être qu'Edward avait prévu cette issue depuis le retour d'Alphonse. Une ultime solution a un ultime problème.

Quand Hugues arriva sur la place avec les autres, il s'était écoulé presque quinze minutes, donc trois que Roy et les autres avaient passées auprès du corps sans vie d'Edward. Daviitad et les autres avaient finit par quitter le restaurant à leur tour, remarquant avec une certaine inquiétude le manque de mouvement du blond.

Il aurait dû se réveiller !

Il devait se réveiller.

Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Pas alors qu'il avait gagné, qu'il avait révélé aux yeux de tous la supercherie, empêché une guerre imminente et arrêté un groupe de criminels.

Le Fullmetal Alchimiste ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	24. Chapter 24

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un part pour la sécurité et d'autres part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Kaga78 / Linda

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note :

(non corriger)

J'ai beaucoup aimer vos reviews et réaction sur le chapitre précédent. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ne pas avoir réussit à écrire les choses et les émotions que j'imaginer et vous les transmettre.

Je vous remercie pour vos message et votre soutien.

L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, mais pas sur que tous y survivent XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 24

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _/_

 _Le_ _cercle_ _de transmutation_ _était terni,_ _montrant qu'il n'était plus actif tandis qu'en son centre, une silhouette_ _était_ _allong_ _ée_ _. Comme_ _c_ _e soir là, Roy se précipita sur Edward tandis que Breda courait chercher la veste rouge_ _laissée_ à _l'abandon. Il arriva bien vite auprès de l'alchimiste essouff_ _lé_ _et déposa le vêtement sur Edward tandis que Roy cherchait son po_ _uls_ _._

 _Rien._

 _Le militaire comme_ _nça_ _à paniquer face à_ _ce_ _silence._

 _Ça_ _ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Pas maintenant qu'Envy n'était plus là, q_ _u'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps et que tout ennui semblait enfin résolu. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas_ _._

 _Voyant la panique du_ _gradé_ _, Riza se pencha sur lui, l'intimant de lâcher prise, retenant avec beaucoup de mal les larmes de couler. Elle se_ _ntit_ _la main d'Havoc se poser sur son épaules tandis que Breda_ _n'était_ _pas loin,_ _reniflait la tête baissée_ _, se retenant difficilement de ne pas craquer, sans doute dans_ _l'ultime espoir_ _, comme tous, de voir le jeune alchimiste se réveiller._

 _C'était peux être ainsi que tout devait finir depuis le début._

 _« Je sacrifie »_

 _Cette phrase raiso_ _nnait_ _dans la tête de tous. Alors c'était ça, depuis le début, une histoire de sacrifice, d'échange équivalent._ _Peut-être_ _qu'Edward avait prévu cette i_ _ssue_ _depuis le retour d'Alphonse._ _Une ultime solution a un ultime problème._

 _Quand Hugues arriva sur la place avec les autres, il_ _s'était écoulé_ _presque quinze minutes, donc trois que Roy et les autres avaient pa_ _ssées_ _auprès du corps sans vie d'Edward. Daviitad et les autres avaient_ _fini_ _par quitter le restaurant_ _à_ _leur tour, remarquant avec une certai_ _ne_ _inquiétude le manque de mouvement du blond._

 _Il aurait_ _dû_ _se réveiller !_

 _Il devait se réveiller._

 _Ça ne pouvait_ _pas être finit ainsi. Pas alors qu'il avait ga_ _gné_ _, qu'il avait ré_ _vélé_ _aux yeux de tous la supercherie, empê_ _ché_ _une guerre imminente et arrê_ _té_ _un groupe de_ _criminels._

 _Le Fullmetal Alchimiste ne pouv_ _ait_ _pas mourir ainsi !_

 _/_

Hugues avait fini par venir aider Roy et les autres à bouger le corps d'Edward, toujours sans vie. Après l'avoir installé dans la salle du restaurant à l'écart de toute agitation, Roy avait dû laisser l'alchimiste à contrecœur.

-C'est ta mission Roy. Finis de t'en occuper, je reste auprès d'Edward, avait soufflé Hugues se doutant bien du dilemme qui avait lieu dans l'esprit de son ami.

Roy avait donc quitté le lieu pour rejoindre Daviitad qui commençait à donner les ordres à ses hommes. Une partie des militaires furent chargés de ramasser les corps ou tas de cendres en ce qui concernait Envy et Corto, Fort heureusement il n'y avait pas eu tant de morts que ça. L'autre partie devait s'occuper des civils, les rassurer et tenter de leur expliquer au mieux la situation tandis que les deux généraux de brigade devaient se charger des journalistes et photographes qui venaient d'arriver. Un peu à l'écart, les dignitaires écoutaient et observaient, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-On leur dit quoi ? questionna Daviitad tandis qu'ils étaient quelque peu en retrait.

-La vérité, répondit Roy, que quelqu'un a usurpé l'identité du général Fubaxata et a cherché à déclencher le conflit entre les deux pays. Que nous nous en sommes rendus compte et l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire lui et ses sbires.

-Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Bien trop, répondit Mustang avant de s'approcher des journalistes qui étaient restés bien sagement à l' écart près de la boulangerie.

Il fallut une bonne trentaine de minutes aux deux généraux de brigade pour répondre aux journalistes. Bien sûr ils turent l'information de la mort du général Fubaxata. L'homme avait une femme et deux enfants dans le sud du pays, et ce n'était pas tellement souhaité qu'ils apprennent la mort du père de famille à la une des journaux. Daviitad s'était dévoué pour prendre contact avec l'épouse de l'homme et lui apprendre la nouvelle de vive voix, trouvant cela plus humain même s'il préférait le faire en face.

Le corps calciné de Corto fut recouvert d'une épaisse couverture avant d'être emmené à l'écart avec ceux des deux snipers. Pour les cendres qui avaient à un moment été un homoculus, Riza et Breda les avaient ramassées avec soin, veillant à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune trace en les mettant dans une boite empruntée au restaurant.

-On en fait quoi ? osa questionner Breda.

-Aucune idée, nous verrons avec Mustang quand les journalistes seront partis, répondit Riza en se tournant vers les deux gradés qui étaient justement en train de mettre fin à la conversation avec les journalistes.

Roy arriva bien vite auprès du duo, tandis que Daviitad allait voir ses hommes.

-Nous devons essayer de faire disparaitre le cercle, entama le brun.

-Amstrong s'est proposé de le faire, il a juste à remodeler les pavés d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Très bien.

-Et pour Envy ?

-Dispersez le dans la rivière au nord et l'autre partie ailleurs, forêt, terre, peu importe tant que c'est pas a côté, répondit l'homme en se frottant le cou.

-Et Edward ? osa demander Riza en regardant le restaurant.

-Je ne sais pas, Maes m'aurait averti s'il s'était réveillé malgré la présence des journalistes, assura le brun. Je pense que le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Il va s'en sortir. Il a déjà traversé pire, tenta de rassurer Breda.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Il a déjà traversé tant d'épreuve et moi comme un idiot je lui en impose d'autres !

-Ne vous en voulez pas boss. Edward l'aurait fait avec ou sans vous. Il est comme ça. Toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, rappela Havoc en arrivant à leur côté.

Le nombre de fois où Edward s'était mis dans des situations pas possible pour venir en aide aux autres. Ça avait toujours été, Edward était connu pour ça !

-Général de brigade Mustang, appela l'un des hommes de Daviitad.

Le gradé se tourna vers le militaire qui lui montrait deux voitures qui terminaient de se garer à côté du restaurant. Fort heureusement les journalistes étaient partis et ne risquaient plus de prendre des photos. Roy échangea un regard avec ses hommes avant de prendre la direction du restaurant. De la première voiture, un médecin et trois infirmières descendirent, tandis que montaient à leurs places les dignitaires qui allaient être reconduits à leur hôtel avec trois militaires pour veiller sur eux. La deuxième voiture était vide, à l'exception du chauffeur qui attendait que le véhicule soit rempli. En entrant dans le restaurant, Roy vit que les infirmières s'occupaient de parler avec les civils, cherchant sans aucun doute à les consoler ou les rassurer, plus loin le médecin était penché sur le corps d'Edward sous la surveillance d'Hugues.

-Il va bien, souffla le médecin après avoir pris son pouls. Très faible, mais vivant.

Roy souffla de soulagement tandis qu'il se laissait tomber contre le mur le plus proche, soulagé d'apprendre qu'Edward était toujours en vie.

-Je ne peux vous dire quand il se réveillera mais il risque d'être un peu déboussolé. J'ai remarqué aussi quelques traces de brûlures, rien de bien grave mais il faudra appliquer une baume pour les soigner.

-Vous pouvez nous fournir le baume ? interrogea Hugues.

-Bien sûr, approuva le médecin en fouillant dans son sac. Il faudra en mettre trois fois par jour dans un premiers temps, après une semaine vous pourrez commencer à en mettre moins souvent ou juste à la demande. Personne n'a la même résistance à la douleur donc difficile de dire à quel intervalle en mettre.

-Il est résistant, souffla Roy.

-Je m'en rends compte. Ce jeune homme a du traverser bien des épreuves.

Le médecin était bien loin de la vérité ! Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Roy descendait de la voiture avec le corps d'Edward entre les bras, Hugues et Havoc sur ses talons. Ils avaient tout les trois rejoints l'auberge, donnant les consigne à Riza qui avait prit la tête des hommes de Mustang pour finir le travail tandis que Daviitad s'occupait de ses hommes également. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour installer Edward dans son lit, le recouvrant d'un épaisse couverture comme conseiller par le médecin tandis que Roy et Havoc s'installer a ses côté sur des chaises. Hugues quand a lui était descendu chercher des boissons chaudes qu'il remonta très vite après avoir brièvement expliquer la situation aux gérants de l'auberge qui avaient déjà eu vent des événements qui s'étaient produits en centre-ville.

Une bonne heure plus tard, tous les militaires étaient revenus à l'auberge, une nouvelle équipe était arrivée en renfort pour veiller sur les dignitaires, jugeant que les deux unités monopolisées jusque-là avaient besoin de repos après de tels événements. Entre temps, le traité avait été signé, le lieutenant général ayant pris la place de Fubaxata pour approuver les conditions. La guerre était donc évitée grâce à l'intervention d'un alchimiste caractériel toujours endormi dans l'une des chambres du deuxième étage de l'auberge du village.

Amstrong avait bien tenté de lutter contre le sommeil tout comme Fuery et Falman, mais bien vite les trois hommes avaient commencé à piquer du nez et avaient donc pris la direction de leurs chambres pour plonger dans le monde de Morphée. Ce fut de même pour l'unité de nuit de Daviitad. Le reste de l'équipe de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fini par descendre au moment où le gérant était venu frapper à la porte de la chambre pour dire qu'il leur avait préparé un repas léger, se doutant qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément le cœur à manger. Dans la chambre ne restait plus que l'unité de Mustang. Riza, Jean et Denny s'étaient installés sur le lit de Roy, Maes avait prit place sur la chaise tandis que Roy s'était installé sur le matelas à côté d'Edward, tenant la main de chair de l'alchimiste dans la sienne.

-Roy, entama à mi-voix Maes. Ça fait plus de deux heures, on devrait faire un roulement pour qu'on puisse se reposer et…

-Partez si vous voulez, moi je ne bouge pas de là ! contra Roy.

Le ton était sans appel. Tant qu'Edward ne serait pas réveillé il ne quitterait pas la chambre. Breda soupira en se levant, déclarant qu'il allait monter des sandwiches et de l'eau pour tout le monde, il se stoppa cependant en chemin en entendant comme tout un faible gémissement.

-Edward, appela en murmure Roy en serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne.

Rien, pas de réponse jusqu'à ce que …

-Tu parles d'un soleil, souffla Edward en grimaçant.

-Edward !

Tous avaient appelé l'alchimiste d'une même voix, faisant se plaquer la main de métal de celui-ci contre son front.

-Mal à la tête, souffla Roy.

-Il y a un peu de ça, affirma Edward avant de constater que leurs mains étaient liées, leurs doigts tendrement enlacés et le pouce du gradé caressant tendrement sa paume. Le geste le fit rougir et sourire en même temps, il était en vie, ils étaient tous en vie !

-Tu as faim ? interrogea Breda qui avait d'un coup une faim de loup.

-Pas sûr, avoua Edward.

-Une soupe ? proposa le militaire.

-Ça devrait passer, sourit faiblement le blond.

-Je te ramène ça de suite.

-Je te suis, enchaina Havoc en se levant après avoir fait un rapide clin d'œil à l'alchimiste.

Riza lui emboita le pas avec un sourire pour le blond, une fois arrivée à la porte, elle observa le couple puis Hugues.

-Colonel ! appela la blonde.

-Oui ?

-Il me semble qu'on a besoin de vous en bas.

-Que… Hugues réfléchit alors et se stoppa devant l'image du couple, les mains entrelacées. Oh ! Oui bien sûr. C'est à propos de cette histoire de …

-C'est ça , approuva Riza avec un sourire.

Evidemment Roy esquissa un sourire, Maes était ainsi, sans gène ! Heureusement Riza était là pour le recadrer quand il le fallait et c'était justement l'un de ces moments-là.

-Je vous laisse alors, termina Hugues en fermant la porte qu'il réouvrit bien vite pour passer la tête dans l'encadrement. Edward, c'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous.

L'homme referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte laissant le couple pour de bon. Roy ne lâcha pas la main du plus jeune et passa sa main libre sur sa joue dans un geste tendre.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Sale, avoua Edward.

La réflexion fit rire Roy qui n'arrêta pas pour autant ses caresses sur le visage de sa moitié.

-Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

-Une douche et un bain !

-Tu es gourmand, taquina avec un sourire Roy.

-Non, logique, répondit dans un souffle Edward. Une douche pour me laver, et un bain pour buller. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le temps des deux.

-Fatigué ?

-Et mal un peu partout, rajouta le plus jeune.

-Va te doucher, si tu veux je t'attends dans la pièce comme tu fais avec Alphonse quand vous êtes à Resembool, proposa avec un sourire Roy, et après on verra.

-Ça me va, approuva Edward qui commençait à entamer un mouvement pour se lever.

Le monde se mit alors à tanguer autour de lui, l'obligeant bien vite à se rallonger.

-Forcément que ça bouge, souffla Roy. Tu vas peut-être manger avant de te laver.

-Je pense aussi.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard Breda arriva avec un plateau repas contenant une soupe chaude pour Edward, deux verres avec une carafe d'eau et deux sandwiches dont un chaud.

-C'est nouveau ?

-Daviitad a dit que c'était bon, une recette d'ici, jambon et fromage, un peu comme un croque-monsieur, expliqua le sergent en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Je peux faire autre chose ?

-Faire chauffer la salle de bain, Edward va prendre une douche puis un bain, déclara Roy.

-Très bien, je mets des serviettes près du radiateur et je prépare tout ça, termina avec un sourire l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Douche puis bain ! s'étonna le militaire en se tournant vers le brun.

-Oui, une histoire de laver et bulles, sourit Roy tandis qu'Edward, resté muet, avait commencé à souffler sur sa soupe.

-Je vois. Je prépare les deux du coup. Edward, c'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, termina Breda en quittant la pièce après un clin d'œil pour le blond.

Le repas se fit dans le calme, Roy ne pressa pas Edward pour manger, le laissant prendre son temps et savourer le liquide chaud qui le réchauffait en même temps qu'il le nourrissait. Nul doute qu'il allait avoir un peu faim après, mais avant ça il devait se laver, se reposer et surtout discuter. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Edward terminait son verre d'eau avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Il échangea un regard avec Roy qui attendait patiemment sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Hugues avant de soulever les couvertures dans l'intention de se lever. Le brun le regarda se lever avant de faire de même, emportant avec lui des vêtements de rechange pour Edward. Ensemble ils prirent la direction de la salle de douche, y entrant sans fermer la porte à clé. L'avantage de l'auberge était que la salle de douche ressemblait à celle du quartier général, à savoir une grande pièce avec des lavabos et trois cabines fermées aux vitres teintées au trois quarts, la seule chose qui différait était que les douches étaient renfoncées, permettant ainsi un minimum d'intimité au sec pour se changer ou bien sortir de la douche sans s'exhiber devant tous. Roy disposa les affaires propres sur le meuble à côté de l'un des lavabos tandis que Edward commençait à se dévêtir. Une fois en caleçon il prit du bain douche et du shampoing avant d'attraper une serviette qu'il posa sur le crochet à l'intérieur de la cabine dans la partie « sèche ». Il regarda Roy une dernière fois, lui faisant un faible sourire avant d'entrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Le brun garda pour lui une remarque sur la pudeur mais se retint tandis qu'il observait l'ombre du blond se laver.

Edward savourait l'eau sur son corps, la laissant couler en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il décida de se laver, attrapant le bain douche dans une main et la fleur de douche dans l'autre, il entreprit d'en verser une bonne dose sur la fleur de douche avant de la faire mousser pour ensuite commencer à se savonner le corps. Sans grande surprise, les bulles blanches prirent bien vite une couleur grise, cinq jours avec un hygiène des plus minimes à dormir sur une banquette pas forcement propre, plus le combat qui avait rajouté a tout ça un surplus de sueur et poussière de ville, le résultats n'était vraiment pas des plus agréables à voir et à sentir, Edward le savait et il remerciait ses camarades de n'avoir fait aucune remarque là-dessus. Après un premier savonnage/rinçage, Edward refit mousser du bain douche mais sur sa paume cette fois, afin de se savonner de nouveau et être sûr d'être propre.

-Tu t'en sors ? questionna Roy.

-Oui, répondit simplement Edward tandis qu'il commençait à s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, Edward éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche, passant la serviette encore chaude autour de ses hanches, se moquant bien de la buée présente sur les vitres et les miroirs. Roy s'était adossé au mur à côté de la cabine d'Edward, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le jeune alchimise se sécha avec plus ou moins de soin avant de chercher à enfiler son boxer propre, qui n'était pas sur la pile de vêtements.

-Tu cherches ça ? interrogea Roy en dépliant ses bras, révélant que dans sa main droite il tenait le bout de tissu convoité par le blond.

Edward souffla avant de s'approcher de Roy, une fois à sa hauteur il esquissa un sourire en glissant sa main de métal le long du bras droit de Roy avec l'intention de se saisir de son boxer. Le brun en profita et passa son bras libre autour de la taille, collant le corps presque nu du plus jeune au sien. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Edward pour protester avant de se pencher vers lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion, amour et avidité il faut bien l'avouer. Le Fullmetal savoura pleinement l'échange, reconnaissant que ça lui avait manqué, ses lèvres, ses mains, tout chez Roy lui avait manqué, le flamme alchimiste tout entier lui avait manqué. Le brun mit fin au baiser, posant son front contre celui d'Edward en soupirant de bien-être.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura l'homme.

-Toi aussi, avoua sur le même ton le plus jeune.

Roy lui rendit le boxer, tournant le visage le temps qu'Edward l'enfile, après quoi il l'aida à se sécher les cheveux, laissant le jeune alchimiste se débrouiller pour faire sa natte. Une fois le tout fait, Edward enfila son pantalon et son débardeur avant de prendre le reste des vêtements entre ses bras.

-Tu vas où ? questionna Roy en le voyant quitter la pièce pieds nus.

-Dans le bain, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Edward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tandis qu'Edward était parti buller, Roy avait rejoint les militaires dans la salle commune. Il aurait bien tenu compagnie à Edward dans la salle de bain, dans le bain pour être plus précis, mais ne voulait pas perturber ce moment de bien-être qui attendait le blond, pas plus que d'être obligé de sentir le corps chaud et nu d'Edward contre lui sans pouvoir faire grand-chose. Il se souvenait de la douche qu'ils avaient partagé une fois, ça avait été compliqué d'en sortir après quelques caresses, alors qu'ils étaient au début de leur relation donc maintenant que celle-ci avait évolué ça aurait été quasiment impossible de quitter le bain en n'ayant échangé que quelques caresses et baisers à peine appuyés. Autant ne pas prendre le risque.

-Comment va Edward ? interrogèrent dans un bel ensemble les militaires en voyant Roy les rejoindre.

-Bien, il a mangé sa soupe, pris une douche et là il est en train de buller. Je monterai le voir dans une trentaine de minutes par précaution, termina Roy en s'installant devant une tasse de café encore fumante que Riza venait d'installer à table pour lui en le voyant arriver.

-On a presque l'impression que vous parlez d'un enfant, fit remarquer d'une voix légère le général de brigade Daviitad.

-Faut dire qu'on connaît Edward depuis qu'il a douze ans, ça doit pas aider, fit remarquer Hugues avec un sourire.

-Sans oublier qu'il a toujours eu le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible, rajouta Riza.

-Combien de fois il a fait réparer son automail ou que celui-ci s'est retrouvé en miette, compléta Havoc.

-Ou les fois où on a dû lui courir après, rajouta Breda.

-Et tout ce qu'on ne dit pas, soupira Roy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis que Roy plongé dans son café ne les remarqua pas.

-Surtout ce que tu ne dis pas ! termina Hugues.

Roy eu bien du mal à ne pas recracher son café face à l'audace de son ami.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi à nous balader avec des photos plein les poches et raconter notre vie au téléphone pendant des heures, répliqua Roy avec calme.

-Peux être mais moi au moins je …

-Stop ! coupa Riza.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de retrouver un semblant de calme craignant la colère de Riza plus que tout si la blonde venait à s'énerver.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre ce temps à profit pour rédiger les rapports de mission, suggéra Daviitad pour changer de sujet.

-Déjà ! gronda Breda.

-Nous devons les faire ensemble, pour qu'ils soient le reflet l'un de l'autre.

-Mais qu'allons nous marquer dedans ?

-La vraie question est plutôt qu'allons-nous taire dans ses rapports.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir, se disant qu'il faudrait en reparler avec les dignitaires, afin que tous aient la même version des faits.

-Nous ne pouvons parler d'Envy, annonça Roy.

-Ça surprime déjà pas mal de choses.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous le remplacer par Corto, dire que c'est lui qui a pris la place de Fubaxata et tout ça, proposa Hugues.

\- Ça règle une partie du problème mais pas tout.

-Et pour le séjour en prison et le petit Sora ?

-On ne peut pas en parler non plus, souffla Roy.

Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous à la situation et à ce rapport qui allait leur causer bien du souci, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir avant que finalement la double porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre sur le général Mustang, sa femme, le lieutenant général Arumosox ainsi que le lieutenant général Yzikimiv.

Les membres des deux unités se levèrent d'un bond face à cette présence, faisant le salut en attendant la suite. Mustang fit un signe de main à tous leur faisant lâcher la posture droite qui leur était imposée.

-Nous sommes venus voir comment vous alliez, et plus particulièrement le Fullmetal, annonça le général Mustang.

-Il est en ce moment même en train de se détendre dans un bain amplement mérité, répondit Roy en fixant son aîné.

-Bien, répondit Mustang, et vous ? questionna-t-il à l'adresse des militaires présent.

Daviitad observa ses hommes à tour de rôle puis ceux de Roy avant de répondre pour tous.

-Bien.

-Très bien. Nous aimerions parler de choses diverses avec vous. Je laisse ma secrétaire et les deux lieutenants voir avec vous. Général de brigade Mustang, pouvez-vous me suivre.

Roy s'affaissa quelques peu tandis qu'il emboitait le pas de son père, en passant à proximité de ses hommes, il les entendit tous lui souffler un « bon courage » plein de compassion face à cette situation. Les deux militaires se mirent dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart de tous pour discuter.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis en vie, répondit Roy mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

Son père et lui n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, le plus gradé avait été absent une bonne partie de l'enfance de son fils et presque tout le long de son adolescence. Roy se sentait plus proche des membres de son équipe que de ses parents, chose tout à fait normale et compréhensible quand on y pensait.

-Je t'en remercie, souffla Geoffroy. J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Fullmetal a utilisé la technique d'alchimie du feu, à travers l'un de tes gants.

-Nous savions que le général Fubaxata était un imposteur, nous connaissions sa vraie identité. Edward l'avait déjà affronté, c'était le seul capable de résoudre cette histoire.

-Ce n'est pas la façon qui me gène, bien au contraire. Tu as une équipe auprès de toi qui est la plus compétente de Amestris, je ne fais jamais de compliments à la légère, rappela le haut gradé, je pense sincèrement ce que je dis, surtout après vous avoir vu agir pendant ces deux mois. Tu as su t'entouré de personnes à ta hauteur. Je suis fier de toi.

Ces mots étonnèrent Roy qui en resta sans voix.

-Ce qui me gêne c'est ce gant, poursuivit l'homme plus âgé. J'ai entendu bien des choses sur toi, et ce que l'on retient de toi auprès des militaires et alchimistes c'est que tu ne te séparais jamais de tes gants. Ce garçon, Edward Elric, doit avoir une grande importance à tes yeux pour que tu lui fasses ainsi confiance.

-En effet père, répondit Roy.

Ce fut précisément ce moment-là que choisit Edward pour faire son apparition dans la salle, lavé et propre, habillé avec ses vêtements noirs ordinaires en train de faire sa tresse tandis qu'il maintenait l'élastique rouge entre ses lèvres. Roy tourna bien sûr la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit faiblement. Geoffroy observa les deux alchimistes et ce sourire partagé, tandis que Roy revenait vers lui.

-Je vois, souffla l'homme. Tant que tu es heureux.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le général était parti retrouver sa femme, passant furtivement sa main autour de sa taille avant de lui souffler quelques chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire et se tourner vers son fils.

-A bientôt, termina le lieutenant général Yzikimiv en prenant congés avec les autres dignitaires.

-C'était quoi ça ? questionna Hugues une fois les portes fermées et le bruit des voitures assez loin d'eux pour être sûr de ne pas être entendus des hauts-gradés.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Roy.

-Quoi qu'il en soit on sait quoi mettre dans le rapport, répondit Daviitad en montrant une feuille blanche où deux lignes étaient écrites à l'encre noire.

 _« Rapport de mission sur l'escorte des dignitaires lors du t_ _raité_ _Aerugo / Amestri._

 _Pour un rapport complet,_ _adressez-vous_ _au général Mustang et au lieutenant-général Yzikimiv »_

Suivi par les deux signatures et les matricules.

-Tiens ça rappelle mon rapport sur Wistaria, déclara Edward.

-Tu avais tourné ça comment déjà ? questionna Roy.

-«Pour un rapport complet sur Wistaria, suite au prochain épisode », ou quelque chose comme ça, sourit Edward face à se souvenir.

Roy esquissa un sourire face à ce souvenir.

-Dites, je peux appeler Alphonse ? questionna soudain Edward en brisant le léger silence.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Daviitad.

-Fais toi plaisir, j'appellerais Gracia après, enchaina Hugues avec un sourire.

Edward remercia tout le monde avant de se saisir du téléphone qui était sur une petite table pas loin de la porte. Il composa le numéro de la mairie de Rush Valley avant de demander le numéro de Monsieur Dominique.

-Dominique Automail, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il t'a aussi mis au standard ! entama Edward avec un léger rire dans la voix.

-Ed !

Le blond dû reculer sa tête tellement Alphonse avait crié fort sous l'effet de la surprise d'entendre son frère de vive voix.

-Quoi de neuf à Rush Valley ?

-Pas grand-chose, Winry travaille sur un automail en ce moment, j'ai fini d'être formé, on devrait reprendre la route pour Resembool dans les jours qui arrivent.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire un détour par Aerugo ? questionna Edward.

-Aerugo ? Et la mission ?

-Terminée depuis ce matin, j'ai plein de trucs à te dire, avoua le blond en s'installant au sol, entortillant le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts de chair.

Tous l'observèrent discuter avec animation avec son cadet, sa manière d'entortiller le fil du téléphone était devenu une habitude aux yeux de tous ainsi que cette façon de s'asseoir au sol n'importe où quand il discutait avec son frère au téléphone. L'espace d'un instant Roy se demanda si Edward ferait pareil s'il venait à s'appeler un jour.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, Edward resta une bonne trentaine de minutes au téléphone avec son petit frère, annonçant que celui-ci devrait arriver le lendemain en fin de journée, avant de passer le relais à Maes, qui passa presque deux heure à gagatiser avec Gracia et Elysia. Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'unité de Daviitad, le général de brigade commença par l'appel le plus compliqué de la journée, avertir la famille du général de Fubaxata de la mort de celui-ci. Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, ils mangèrent tous, savourant ce repas chaud partagé dans une ambiance clairement différente de ces derniers jours. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Havoc sorti le jeu du loup-garou, expliquant rapidement les règles avant de lancer la partie dans une bonne humeur des plus visible. Les gérants de l'auberge ayant remarqué ce changement et le comprenant, ne dirent rien quand à dix heures, heure du couvre-feu, les militaires étaient encore en train de jouer. Ils avaient bien le droit de se détendre un peu après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Comment va Alphonse ? questionna Roy en accrochant sa chemise sur un cintre.

-Bien mieux maintenant, enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit Edward qui était déjà allongé au chaud sous les couvertures.

-Il a dû s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Sans doute, déclara Edward en soufflant.

-Quelque chose te gène ?

-Quand j'étais… quand j'ai ramené Envy de l'autre côté. J'ai réfléchi à plein de choses, et… je pense qu'il serait bien que je dise tout à Alphonse. Pour Nina et le reste.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement en réponse.

-Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

-Merci.

Roy fit un faible sourire tandis qu'il s'installait à son tour dans le lit. A peine était-il calé contre l'oreiller, qu'Edward alla se nicher entre ses bras, pas géné le moins du monde que le brun soit uniquement vêtu d'un boxer alors que lui abordait son pyjama habituel à savoir short et débardeur. Roy le resserra entre ses bras tandis qu'Edward tendait le coup pour avoir le visage face à celui de son colonel. Roy n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit que déjà les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser que le brun s'empressa d'approfondir une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Baiser qui devint bien vite plus intense et les mains des deux alchimiste baladeuses, sans toutefois aller bien loin, trop fatigués pour tenter des caresses trop poussées bien qu'Edward semblait fort apprécier de sentir les mains du brun sur lui.

La fin de cette mission avait décidément un gout très agréable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain midi, alors que les membres de l'unité avaient décidé de profiter de leur semaine de vacances pour faire du tourisme et prendre du bon temps, Edward s'arrêta en plein rue, face à lui un couple, un femme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en multitude de petites nattes, un homme qui n'avait rien à envier à Amstrong, tout aussi brun que la femme et entre eux, tenant la main du couple, un petit garçon, la peau légèrement hâlée, des yeux verts et les cheveux châtain foncés.

-Edward ? appela Havoc pour faire réagir le brun.

Ce fut justement en entendant ce nom que le couple leva les yeux vers le blond.

-Edward ! appela avec étonnement la femme.

-Maître, répondit Edward en restant campé sur place.

La femme s'avança alors vers le blond, lâchant la main de l'enfant pour faire face à l'alchimiste. Edward se remercia d'être en tenue civile et non avec l'uniforme, les choses allaient déjà être assez compliquées ainsi.

-Où est Alphonse ?

-Entre Rush Valley et ici, souffla Edward.

La réponse fit sourire la femme qui sans prévenir donna un claque à Edward. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas contrairement aux militaires qui étaient prêts à riposter. Il n'en eurent pas le temps car à peine Edward eut il mis sa main de chair sur sa joue rougie par la gifle que la femme le serra entre ses bras.

-Tu l'as ramené.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est plus une armure.

-Tu n'as jamais laissé Alphonse tout seul, et toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'accompagner sont ici, expliqua Izumi. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je n'ai pas encore toute les réponses, avoua Edward.

Les militaires ainsi que Sid et le petit garçon s'approchèrent de l'élève et du maitre.

-Je te présente William, déclara Izumi en montrant le garçon de cinq ans accroché au bras de son père adoptif. William, voici Edward, je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens.

-Oui, répondit le garçon en se saisissant de la main tendue par l'alchimiste. Ta main est bizarre.

-C'est un automail, répondit Edward avec un sourire.

-Oh, toi aussi tu as été blessé ?

-Oui, répondit le blond. William, je te présente Roy, Riza, Amstrong, Maes Hugues, Jean, Vata, Kain et Denny, termina le blond en désignant chaque militaire, faisant abstraction des noms qu'il avait donnés pour les présenter.

-Vous restez longtemps ici ?

-La mis ?, entama Edward avant de se reprendre, on reste encore une semaine.

-Bien, répondit Sid. Tu vas pouvoir passer manger à la maison et peut-être nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps.

-Surtout par là-bas, ajouta Izumi en désignant d'un vague signe de la main la place du village.

-Oups, répondit dans un souffle Edward.

-Je te donne l'adresse, n'hésite pas à venir, termina Izumi en lui donnant un petit bout de papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse.

-Je viendrai avec Alphonse, promis Edward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Il arrive ! s'enjoua Edward tandis qu'une carriole arrivait avec des passagers à son bord.

-Calme-toi, souffla Roy.

Le blond ne tenait plus en place sous l'amusement général de tous y compris les membres de l'unité de Daviitad qui étaient eux aussi en centre ville et n'avaient pas loupé le spectacle d'un Edward sautillant sur place depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Alphonse eut à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture que déjà Edward s'était jeté sur lui.

\- Calme-toi Nii-san, rigola Alphonse qui était étalé au sol avec Edward sur lui.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et surtout une grande surprise.

-Grande comment ?

-Comme l'armure !

-En effet, sourit Alphonse.

Les militaires de l'unité de Mustang s'étaient approchés, Breda avait pris la valise du cadet Elric tandis que Roy forçait Edward à se décoller de son frère et qu'Havoc aidait celui-ci à se relever.

-Ça fait plaisir de tous vous revoir, entama Alphonse.

-C'est réciproque.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le cadet, celui-ci avait encore changé un peu, ses muscles s'étaient développés et il semblait même avoir pris quelques centimètres. Physiquement parlant, il était plus carré qu'Edward, semblait moins fragile. Maintenant comme avant on pouvait aisément croire que c'était Alphonse l'ainé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient face à la maison des Curtis, c'était une charmante maison en pierre blanche, de plain-pied avec un petit jardin. Assez semblable à la maison qu'ils avaient quand ils vivaient à Dublith.

-Vous dormez ici les garçons ? proposa Sid en voyant qu'il se faisait tard.

-J'appelle vite fait à l'auberge pour prévenir, j'avais dit que je rentrais ce soir, déclara Edward.

-Pas de souci, le téléphone est dans l'entrée, indiqua le colosse.

Edward remercia Sid avant de passer son coup de fil, laissant Alphonse avec le couple, le petit William étant déjà endormi depuis presque une heure.

-Maître, je sais que nous vous avons dit ce qu'on en savait, mais j'ai l'impression que le fait d'avoir perdu certains souvenirs, arrange Edward. Il ne me parle pas vraiment de ses missions ou des endroits et des gens que nous avons croisé pendant qu'on cherchait nos corps, déclara Alphonse une fois son frère parti.

-Tu lui en as parlé ? questionna prudemment Izumi en osant un regard pour Sid.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui font surface sous forme de rêve, quand j'en parle avec Edward, il me répond, mais ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. Cette histoire de Nina et Alexander, je… j'ai essayé de savoir par moi-même, mais c'est classé secret par l'armée, ce n'est pas normal, souffla Alphonse.

-Tu devrais lui demander, lui en parler. Vous avez traversé tellement de choses tous les deux.

Alphonse se laissa perdre dans ses pensées tandis que le couple le regardait. Ils avaient à de bien nombreuses reprises imaginé ce à quoi Alphonse pouvait réellement ressembler, tentant de faire abstraction de son apparence d'armure de plus de deux mètres de haut. Bien sûr, ils l'imaginaient ressemblant à Edward, chose qui n'était pas tout à fait fausse, mais Alphonse avait réussi à s'affirmer avec cette apparence ni tout à fait pareil, ni trop différent d'Edward. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, le même sourire… Mais le reste. Alphonse avait un style vestimentaire plus discret, des cheveux courts et un teint légèrement plus pâle qu'Edward. Son visage était aussi plus carré, moins androgyne. Alphonse ressemblait plus à Hohenheim tandis qu'Edward devait sans doute ressembler à leur mère, difficile à dire pour le couple qui n'avait pas connu Trisha Elric. Edward refit surface dans la pièce avec un sourire.

-C'est bon, déclara Edward. Alphonse, il y a un souci ? questionna l'ainé.

\- Parle-moi de Nina !

La phrase était dite, lâchant un froid polaire dans la pièce.

-J'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur Tucker, quand j'ai demandé aux militaires, on m'a dit que c'était classé secret défense. Pour une histoire de disparition ça me semble étrange, déclara Alphonse en fixant son frère dans les yeux.

-La dernière fois je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses sur Nina, entama Edward en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son cadet lors d'un passage à Ressembool.

 _/ -On venait d'arriver à Central, commença Edward. Le colonel nous avait légèrement manip_ _ulé_ _pour qu'on prenne un train plutôt qu'un autre_ _ce_ _qui_ _eut_ _pour mérite de nous faire nous retrouver face à Bardo, un ancien alchimiste d'état un peu cinglé. Je te passe les détails mais en gros on l_ _es a_ _mis lui et ses amis hors d'état de nuire. Suite à cela on a renc_ _ontré_ _le colonel ainsi que Riza et les autres. Hugues était avec nous dans le train aussi, se rappela Edward._

 _Alphonse écout_ _ait_ _son frère avec attention, voulant en savoir_ _davantag_ _e sur_ _ces années oubliées_ _._

 _-On a_ _été hébergés_ _par Sho Tucker, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, afin qu'il nous prépare pour l'examen. Il habit_ _ait_ _dans une grande maison à la bordure de Central. Il y vivait avec sa fille, Nina et leur chien, Alexander. Ils nous_ _ont hébergés_ _pendant quelques mois, je ne saurais plus te dire combien, avoua-t-il._

 _-Et… encouragea Alphonse._

 _-Nina et Alexander passaient beaucoup de temps avec nous, que ce soit lors de nos révisio_ _ns_ _ou pour de courtes pa_ _uses_ _détente dans le jardin. Il a même n_ _eigé_ _durant notre séjour là-bas_ _. Le jour_ _de mes douze ans tiens. Et Elysia, la fille de Hugues, est n_ _ée_ _durant cette neige, informa Edward. Tucker devait renouveler son titre d'alchimiste cette année-là. Il devait fournir le fruits de ses_ _recherches passées_ _._

 _Edward avait de plus en plus de mal_ _à parlé_ _. Ce souvenir de tout cela était douloureux alors en parler_ _à_ _Alphonse. Devait-il vraiment lui infliger ça ? Edward hés_ _itait_ _, son frère avait le droit de savoir et pourtant. Comment aller-t-il ré_ _agir_ _?_

 _-Tucker avait réussi à créer deux ans plus tôt une chimère capable de parler et comprendre notre langue. Il avait d_ _écidé_ _de renouveler c_ _et_ _exploit. Le jour o_ _ù_ _j'ai pa_ _ssé_ _la_ _phase finale_ _de l'examen, je me suis rendu compte sans le faire exprès que je pouvais transmuter sans cercle. J'ai fait apparaitre une couronne de f_ _leurs_ _pour détruire les deux t_ _ransmutations_ _l_ _oupées_ _des candidats pas_ _sés_ _avant moi et ainsi protéger les autres. Tucker de son côté nous avait co_ _nfié_ _Nina afin qu'il puisse travailler sur ses recher_ _ches_ _. Quand nous_ _sommes rentrés_ _ce soir-là, il avait disparu et Nina a_ _été confiée_ _aux services_ _de l'enfance, termina Edward en se disant qu'il_ _valait_ _mieux arranger l'histoire ainsi plutôt que raconter l'horreur de_ _cet_ _événement._

 _-Tu sais o_ _ù_ _elle est maintenant ? interrogea Alphonse en serrant contre lui ses genoux_ _pliés._

 _-Dans une famille aimante, répondit vaguement Edward._

 _-C'est dommage que son père soit_ _parti._

 _-Trop de stress à cause de l'examen, confirma Edward._

 _Ce_ _n'était pas tout à fait faux, c'était_ _ce_ _fichu examen qui avait p_ _oussé_ _Tucker à transmuter Alexander et Nina_ _en_ _chimère. Heureusement lui n'avait pas_ _ce_ _genre de souci. Depuis le début ses examens se fai_ _saient_ _en combat, avec le colonel ou même avec Amstrong._

 _-Et sa mère ?_

 _-Elle est morte, avoua dans un souffle Edward._ /

-Oui, je me souviens, répondit Alphonse.

-Tout n'était pas vrai. Je… Nina est morte. Son père, Sho Tucker, était bien alchimiste, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, compléta Edward en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il avait créé une chimère capable de parler et comprendre le langage humain, mais la seule chose qu'elle disait était « je veux mourir ». L'année d'après, le fruit de ses recherches n'as pas été à la hauteur de son exploit de chimère parlante. Il devait refaire l'exploit s'il voulait garder son titre d'alchimiste.

-Et il l'a fait ?

-Oui, en se servant de ce qu'il avait sous la main, son chien, Edward marqua une pause en constatant que le visage de son cadet perdait de la couleur, et sa fille, Nina, termina dans un souffle l'alchimiste.

-Il a créé une chimère avec sa fille et son chien. Mais sa femme, pourquoi elle n'a rien…

Alphonse se stoppa, comprenant tout comme Edward à l'époque, les horreurs qu'avait fait Tucker pour avoir son titre d'alchimiste.

-Et la chimère où est-elle ?

-On a croisé un Ishbal avec une cicatrice sur le front et un bras tatoué.

-Tu m'en as vaguement parlé, il en avait après les militaires. Où est le rapport ?

-Scar en avait en effet après les alchimistes, mais pas que. Il se disait messager de dieu. Cette nuit là, il a croisé la chimère qu'était devenue Nina, et il a… il l'a tué, termina avec un sanglot dans la voix Edward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Il devait être une heure du matin quand Edward arriva à l'auberge, fatigué et la tête remplie de questions, sans oublier une trace encore rouge sur la joue. Il monta le plus discrètement possible jusque dans sa chambre, avant d'y entrer et se déshabiller. Roy, alerté par le bruit de grincement de la porte avait allumé la lumière, après avoir constaté que c'était Edward il baissa sa garde alors qu'il fouillait sous l'oreiller pour trouver l'un de ses gants égaré là.

-Edward ? tu devais pas dormir chez ton maitre avec Alphonse ? questionna d'une voix fatiguée le gradé.

-Je… Alphonse…

Edward ne finit pas sa phrase, il sauta sur le lit avant de se serrer contre Roy qui eut du mal à comprendre, surtout qu'entre ses bras, le blond pleurait. Edward ne pleurait pas pour lui, il avait mérité ce qu'Alphonse lui avait dit, mérité cette gifle et plus encore, il pleurait parce qu'il avait été bête, bête au point de croire que son cadet lui en voudrait de lui dire la vérité, de lui faire se souvenir de choses aussi horribles et tristes. Oui, Alphonse lui en voulait ce soir, mais c'était surtout parce que le blond lui avait caché tant de choses, tant d'évènements et d'épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble durant ces six années.

-Alors il sait, souffla Roy, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand Edward s'était calmé et lui avait raconté sa soirée ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son cadet.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Il a raison de t'en vouloir.

-Je sais.

-Tu as mérité cette gifle, soupira Roy.

-Ça ne m'aide pas, répondit Edward tout contre le cou de Roy.

Le jeune alchimiste était assis sur les jambes de Roy, ses jambes repliées contre lui, entouré de ses bras tandis que sa tête s'était nichée par automatisme au creux du cou du brun.

-Essaies de dormir. Demain on ira ensemble voir ton frère.

-Je peux le faire tout seul, grommela Edward en savourant la main qui passait dans ses cheveux.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

-J'ai pas dis ça, souffla le blond.

Roy esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il retirait l'élastique de la natte d'Edward avant de la défaire dans un geste souple. Il aimait pouvoir passer ses doigts à sa guise dans cette tignasse blonde, trop douce pour le bien du gradé. Sentant le blond somnoler, Roy s'installa confortablement, soulevant les couvertures pour qu'Edward vienne se caler tout contre lui, le dos du plus jeune collé au torse du plus vieux, qui avait passé ses mains de manière possessive autour de l'alchimiste aux cheveux longs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward faisait face à la maison familiale, Roy à ses côtés.

Le matin, tous avaient été surpris de voir l'alchimiste blond descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, l'air fatigué et abattu (triste) alors que la veille il avait appelé pour dire qu'il découchait. Cependant personne n'avait eu de commentaire, en voyant le regard sombre et plein de menaces de Roy dans son dos. Une fois le principal repas de la journée passé, les deux militaires avaient pris la direction de l'adresse des Curtis, marchant lentement.

Edward inspira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. Sans grande surprise ce fut Sid qui lui ouvrit.

-Edward, colonel Mustang ! entama l'homme.

Roy ne fit aucune remarque sur sa montée en grade, à quoi bon.

-Vous voulez un café ? proposa le colosse.

-Merci, répondit Roy avec un fin sourire.

-Où est Al ?

-Dans la chambre, il discute avec Izumi.

Edward remercia Sid d'un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans la maison, prenant la direction de la chambre indiquée par l'homme. Dans le salon, William était en train de jouer aux petites voitures, il regarda passer Edward avant de saluer le gradé qui arrivait à son tour dans la pièce.

-Edward est venu parler avec Alphonse ?

-Oui, ils ont plein de choses à se dire, confirma Sid.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Izumi faisait son apparition dans la pièce, elle salua le gradé avant de se faire un café et venir s'installer à côté de son époux.

-Alors ?

-Ils vont s'en sortir. J'ai prévenu Edward que si lui ou Al cassait quelque chose, il avait intérêt à le réparer avant que je m'en rende compte, et sans ajouter de touche Elric, termina la brune.

-Ce n'est pas garanti ça, souffla Roy.

-Dites-moi colonel, que s'est-il passé depuis qu'Alphonse est revenu ?

Roy s'était attendu à la question bien sûr, mais comment y répondre. Il connaissait l'amour qu'avait Izumi Curtis pour les militaires, c'était déjà un exploit qu'il soit assis là en train de boire un café, alors lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	25. Chapter 25

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un part pour la sécurité et d'autres part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : LindaK

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note :

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le début de se chapitre. Cela fait quelques chapitres que vous avez des passages pas forcement joyeux, je vais essayer de remédier à sa, mais je ne garantis rien (oui, je sais , je suis l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide, mais le souci actuelle est que l'auteur que je suis aime faire souffrir ces perso ^-^ ). En tout cas, merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser une trace de votre passage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

Chap 25

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy arriva en courant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà couru ainsi. Voila quatre jours que la mission était finie, quatre jours qu'Alphonse était arrivé à Aerugo rejoint par Winry pour rendre visite à la famille Curtis et ce matin, le général de brigade avait reçu un appel inquiétant de la part du cadet.

Il se remémora les jours passés. La bonne humeur d'Edward face à cette mission enfin achevée, les retrouvailles avec Izumi et Sid Curtis ainsi que leur fils, adopté et au soin du couple depuis presque trois ans. William, si Roy se souvenait bien. Edward et Alphonse s'était bien vite attachés au petit garçon de cinq ans. Jouant avec lui comme si c'était leur frère. Izumi Curtis était toujours malade, mais ces deux hommes veillaient sur elle avec soin. La femme avait décidé de tirer un trait sur l'alchimie mais avait été heureuse de voir qu'Edward avait ramené Alphonse, forcément une grande et longue conversation avait suivi cette nouvelle, mais Edward avait juste reçu une pichenette avant que la femme ne le serre entre ses bras, on ne peut plus fière de ce que son apprenti était devenu.

Edward avait passé ces quatre jours en compagnie de son frère et cette famille, délaissant les militaires qui avait eu droit à une semaine de vacances au vu de la mission et des complications qu'il y avait eu. Le général Mustang, sa femme et le lieutenant général étaient eux aussi encore sur place, toujours logés dans l'hôtel, profitant également de vacances bien méritées.

Roy arriva essoufflé devant le logement, il avait bien évidemment semer les autres, il avait à peine laisser le temps à Winry de finir sa phrase avant de sortir de l'auberge en courant, se demandant comment une telle chose était arrivée, et s'inquiétant plus que jamais de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Edward.

Le militaire reprit son souffle avant de frapper à la porte, il fut accueilli par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il s'en moquait. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Alphonse et se précipita vers lui. Le jeune homme était triste tandis qu'entre ses bras le jeune William s'était réfugié trouvant là une place de choix pour laisser place à sa tristesse. Roy passa une main compatissante autour des épaules d'Alphonse, le jeune homme le regarda un instant avec un faible sourire avant que le gradé ne balait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'Edward. Il vit Winry penché sur la table de la cuisine, préparant des sandwiches tandis que du revers de la main elle se ressuyait les yeux qui semblaient pleurer sans son accord. En temps normal, Roy aurait trouvé ce geste dégoutant mais aujourd'hui, dans ces conditions, c'était différent.

Le brun soupira en partant à la recherche d'Edward. Où avait-il disparu ?

Il fit le tour de la maison, observant les photos accrochées sur les murs, certaines représentant le couple devant leur ancien commerce à Dublith, d'autres où on les voyait plus jeunes ou encore des plus récentes avec William à leur côtés, et celle-ci ! Celle où il y avait Edward et Alphonse, petit, et une, beaucoup plus récente, elle devait dater de deux jours. Les deux garçons entouraient leur maitre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Roy se souvenait de cette journée, enfin ce qu'Edward lui en avait rapporté. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la matinée à faire un court résumé de ce qui leur était arrivé chacun de leur côté, puis avaient discuté de William pour finir par quelques tours d'alchimie. Quand le blond en avait discuté, il avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie, sa joie s'était reportée sur Roy et le reste de l'unité. Nul doute qu'après toutes les mésaventures de cette mission, Edward en avait bien eu besoin, seulement le sort semblait s'acharner sur le jeune alchimiste depuis quelques temps. Après Pinacco…

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain qui inquiéta Roy, la porte étant entre-ouverte, il la poussa davantage, remarquant que la pièce était vide. Roy soupira, se dirigeant vers la douche qui coulait avec la ferme intention d'éteindre le robinet, il tira le rideau et resta interdit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fendit le cœur. Edward était là, assis sous le jet de douche encore habillé, les jambes repliées contre lui et entourées de ses bras, sa tête nichée au creux de ceux-ci. Ses cheveux dégoulinants accentuaient cette vision des plus sombres. Lentement, Roy se pencha vers le corps du petit blond, lui frôlant à peine les épaules, il senti le jeune homme se jeter sur lui comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Chose qui était vraie le cas présent. Roy se retrouva donc à son tour trempé mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Edward était là, trempé jusqu'à l'os, s'accrochant à lui avec force. Roy leva cependant l'un de ses bras pour éteindre l'eau, avant de replacer sa main dans les mèches détachés d'Edward. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où était passé l'élastique qui maintenait d'ordinaire ceux-ci, mais ce n'était pas réellement important. Le jeune homme resta accroché à lui et il eut bien du mal à discerner si l'eau qui dégoulinait dans son cou venait des cheveux du blond ou de ses yeux, mais qu'importe, le brun se devait d'être là pour lui, hier, aujourd'hui, demain. Roy se promit à cet instant de toujours être présent pour Edward. Accroché là, le jeune homme ressemblait plus que jamais à ce qu'il était réellement et que peu de gens avaient vu. Un garçon de dix-huit ans, obligé de vieillir plus vite que les autres, assumant des responsabilités parfois trop grandes pour lui, mais encore un gamin. Il avait vu des horreurs dont peu avaient conscience. A cet instant, face à ce nouveau drame, c'était cet Edward là que Roy voyait. Pas le génie d'alchimiste d'état qui avait réussi le miracle de ramener le corps de son frère, et détruire une nouvelle fois les homoculus, mettant fin à une guerre qui avait à peine eut le temps de commencer.

-Ed, souffla Roy avec tendresse.

-Me lâche pas, répondit entre deux sanglots Edward.

\- Jamais, assura l'homme.

Roy attendit encore cinq minutes dans cette position, Edward installé un peu plus confortablement entre ses jambes, toujours assis à même le carrelage de la salle de bain et serré entre les bras de Roy. Le gradé se décala quelque peu, attrapant tant bien que mal une serviette posée non loin de là avant de se mettre à frictionner les cheveux d'Edward. Il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer sur des pas cadencés, nul doute que le reste de l'unité était arrivée.

-Je vais demander à Alphonse de te prêter des affaires, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, tu risques de tomber malade.

Edward se contenta de s'accrocher encore plus fort à Roy, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui. L'homme l'observa avant d'appeler Havoc, il ignorait pourquoi s'était toujours lui mais depuis bien longtemps il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre. Le fumeur arriva vers eux, ouvrant à peine la porte.

\- Peux-tu demander des vêtements à Alphonse, pour Edward, informa l'alchimiste.

-Je vous ramène ça de suite. Edward ? interrogea l'homme en penchant la tête dans l'espoir de voir l'alchimiste.

Le blond releva à peine la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre à Havoc l'ampleur de la situation. Roy resserra d'avantage le corps d'Edward contre lui, se moquant bien de l'état dans lequel sa veste devait être à l'heure actuelle. Il fallut à peine cinq minutes pour qu'Havoc revienne avec les vêtements, il les déposa sur une chaise, posant une main affective et pleine de soutien sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de disparaitre. Doucement, Roy repoussa Edward, le forçant à se lever à sa suite avant de le déshabiller comme si c'était une poupée de chiffon, l'homme dû se faire violent pour ne pas secouer Edward afin de le faire réagir, la situation l'atteignait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, bien plus que pour la mort de Pinacco. Roy attrapa une seconde serviette, sèche ce coup-ci, pour finir de s'occuper d'Edward désormais vêtu uniquement de son boxer avant de le rhabiller avec les vêtements prêtés par Alphonse. Une fois la chose faite, il termina de s'occuper des cheveux du jeune homme, cherchant des yeux l'élastique. Edward lui montra alors son poignet autour duquel le chouchou était entouré. Roy soupira en le retirant avant d'accrocher ses cheveux en une simple queue, il avait trop peur du résultat s'il testait de faire une natte. Ce fut trois coup à la porte qui sortirent Roy de cette étrange bulle. Alphonse ouvrit celle-ci, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Edward.

-J'arrive, souffla le jeune homme.

L'ainé se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue du général de brigade, lui murmurant un rapide merci avant de suivre son frère. Roy déposant les vêtements humides sur le sèche serviette avant de rejoindre le duo, apercevant les membres de l'unité dans le salon entourant Winry qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Riza. Il resta là, légèrement en retrait dans cette chambre à l'ambiance tamisée. Les frères étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se donnant la main comme le feraient des enfants tandis que devant eux, un homme à la carrure imposante était penché sur le corps de sa défunte épouse.

Izumi Curtis était morte.

Roy aperçut le mouvement des frères, posant dans un parfait ensemble une main compatissante sur les épaules du colosse qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Le militaire observa la scène, entendant soudain les pleurs de William au-dessus de ceux de Sid. Le garçon était installé devant l'homme, assis sur le lit, blotti contre son père adoptif qui l'avait entouré de l'un de ses bras tandis que sa main libre serrait celle d'Izumi. Roy se plaça derrière Edward, posant une main sur son épaule, aussitôt le jeune homme se retourna pour se blottir contre lui, ne lâchant pas la main de son frère qui instinctivement s'adossa contre son ainé, se moquant bien de savoir si Roy pourrait supporter les deux corps ainsi calés contre lui.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aerugo, South City, Dublith.

Voila où l'unité de Mustang en était à l'heure actuelle. Arrêtés à Dublith pour dire au revoir à Alphonse, Winry, Sid et William qui partaient à Resembool par le prochain train. Edward les accompagnait, ayant demandé une prolongation de ses « vacances » auprès du général Mustang lorsqu'ils avaient ramené celui-ci à South City.

Cela faisait une semaine que la mission était finie et trois jours qu'Izumi était morte. Elle avait été inhumée la veille de leur départ, et Sid avait laissé ses cendres s'envoler dans les airs, comme sa femme en avait si souvent exprimé le souhait. Suite à quoi le colosse avait décidé de partir pour Resembool avec Alphonse et Winry, ne souhaitant pas rester seul dans le Sud, et William était devenu proche du couple, autant essayer de lui donner de nouveau repère fiable.

-On se revoit dans trois jours, rappela Edward.

-Je t'attendrai à la gare, confirma Roy.

-Faites attention à vous, conseilla Riza avec un fin sourire.

-Merci pour tout, répondit Winry sur le même ton.

Le sifflet du train se fit entendre, annonçant le départ imminent de celui-ci en direction d'East City. Après un dernier signe de main, ils montèrent dans le train, observant les militaires qui avaient une heure à attendre avant de prendre leur correspondance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Je suis rentrée, souffla Roy en ouvrant la porte de son appartement et posant sa valise dans l'entrée.

Bien sûr il n'eut pas de réponse, du moins pas celle souhaitée. Nabot arriva vers lui et tandis que le gradé retirait ses chaussures, il s'enroula en ronronnant autour de ses chevilles.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Nabot, confia dans un sourire le brun.

Il termina de retirer ses chaussures, puis son manteau avant d'aller voir son bureau sur lequel une pile importante de courriers l'attendait. Il l'observa un bref instant avant de retirer sa veste qu'il mit sur le dos de la chaise et s'installa sur le canapé. A peine fut-il assis que le Munchkin sauta sur le divan à côté de lui, avant de doucement s'approcher dans une demande non dissimulée de caresses. Roy esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la boule de poils dans ses bras, le gratifiant de caresses et même quelques baisers sur le sommet de la tête, faisant ronronner encore plus fort la bestiole qui en fermait les yeux de bonheur.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, souffla Roy en observant l'animal pelotonné entre ses bras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu es sûr de toi ? interrogea pour la quinzième fois Sid tandis qu'il déposait une pile de planches à côté de la précédente.

-On en a longuement parlé avec Alphonse. La maison de Pinacco est trop remplie de souvenirs et nous sommes propriétaires du terrain alors autant en profiter.

-Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire ça juste à vous deux ?

-J'ai pas souvenir qu'on a dit qu'on aller faire ça nous deux, réfléchit Edward.

-Mais, entama Sid avant de se faire couper par Alphonse qui arrivaot en courant, des rouleaux de papiers dans les bras.

-Tu as fini ? questionna Edward avec un sourire.

-Oui, Winry et William m'ont aidé mais je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-Génial, s'enthousiasma l'ainé. Les portes et fenêtres seront amenées ici en début d'après midi, du coup Winry pourra voir pour les meubles à racheter.

-C'est vrai que ce serait un peu exagéré de tout faire aussi simplement.

-C'est ça, confirma Edward avec un sourire.

Sid observa les fondations de la maison qui avaient été faites la veille par des villageois, heureux de rendre service aux deux frères qui cherchaient à se bâtir un nouveau « chez eux ». Bien sûr, la nouvelle maison Elric n'était pas bâtie sur l'ancienne, elle était plus loin, et ce qui avait été une charmante demeure familiale autrefois, tas de cendre à l'heure actuelle, serait bientôt recouverte de terre avant d'être aménagée en jardin, mais pour ça il faudrait attendre le retour des beaux jours.

Les deux Elric suivis par Sid retournèrent chez Pinacco, partageant un bon repas avant de regarder ensemble les plan de ce qui serait d'ici ce soir leur maison.

-Regarde, au rez-de-chaussée, on a mis la cuisine ouverte sur le séjour, ainsi que les toilettes et une salle de bain.

-On a pensé faire comme ici, une salle de bain extérieure en plus pour quand il fait chaud, informa Winry.

-C'est vrai que c'est plaisant de prendre une douche dehors quand il fait bon, confirma Edward.

-Puis on pourra l'aménager plus tranquillement, rajouta Alphonse avec un sourire.

-C'est ça. Du coup l'escalier à droite quand on entre, et ensuite ?

-Au premier on a trois chambres, la tienne, celle pour Winry et moi, et un pour les visites.

-Et pour Sid et William ?

-Au deuxième, compléta Winry. Avec un bureau et une bibliothèque.

-Très bien. Par contre je ne garantis pas de pouvoir être fidèle au plan à cent pour cent, informa Edward.

-On fera avec, taquina Alphonse en servant les assiettes.

-Tu vas vraiment faire ça tout seul ?

-Bien sur que non, je vais commencer et Alphonse viendra me prêter main forte par la suite, répondit Edward avec un sourire. Tu peux me remettre des nouilles ? quémanda l'alchimiste en voyant la maigre part que son cadet lui avait mis.

Sid observa les deux frères, nul doute qu'Izumi aurait était très fière d'eux en apprenant qu'ils voulaient reconstruire une maison à eux, par alchimie qui plus est. La femme avait tiré un trait sur ce savoir-faire en partant vivre à Aerugo, mais de temps à autre, elle se plaisait à réparer un plat ou faire d'autres petites choses grâce à l'alchimie.

-Et voilà ! déclara avec enthousiasme Edward aux alentours de quinze heures.

Alphonse et lui avaient pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour transmuter la maison, en partie à cause de l'amas de monde qui était venu les voir faire. Ils avaient dû mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité, juste au cas où. Fort heureusement, la transmutation s'était bien passer et désormais se dressait devant tous une charmante maison sur deux étages, d'une superficie généreuse, ressemblant mais pas trop, à la maison de leur enfance.

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour emménager ? questionna l'un des hommes qui était venu faire les fondations la vieille.

-Winry est partie voir pour les meubles.

-On a les assiettes et le linge de Pinacco, réfléchit Alphonse.

-Rhaaaa ! Bougez pas ! gronda l'homme tandis qu'il partait chez lui, suivi par une dizaine de personnes.

-Il y a un souci ? questionna Winry en arrivant avec une charrette pleine de meubles.

-Aucune idée, avoua Alphonse. Où as-tu trouvé la charrette ?

-C'est celle du père Magot, répondit simplement Winry en descendant de celle-ci avant d'aider William à faire de même.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ? s'intéressa Sid en observant la charrette pleine à ras de meubles soigneusement empilés.

-Lit, commode, meubles pour la salle de bain. Tu as pensé à faire la cuisine et les sanitaires ?

-Normalement oui, on est pas entrés, répondit Edward en échangeant un regard avec son cadet.

Comme deux enfants, Edward et Alphonse observèrent cette maison, fruit de leur travail et leur imagination. Une maison bien à eux, un chez-soi, un maison familiale. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit pareil. Bien sûr, il y avait chez Pinacco ou encore à Central avec quelques endroits qu'ils affectionnaient et où ils pouvaient loger, mais un « chez eux », ils n'en avaient plus réellement depuis cette fameuse nuit.

-On rentre ? interrogea Alphonse.

-Oui, confirma Edward après un moment de silence.

Dans un silence religieux, les deux frères montèrent les trois marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée avant de la pousser ensemble, découvrant ainsi la nouvelle demeure Elric. Winry, Sid et William les regardèrent faire, préférant leur laisser ce petit moment rien qu'a eux.

-Ça fait drôle, entama Alphonse une fois la porte ouverte.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est la première chose qu'on dit en entrant dans notre maison.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver mieux, répondit avec un sourire géné, le plus jeune.

Edward approuva d'un sourire avant de donner une légère tape dans le dos de son cadet.

-Bienvenu chez nous, termina Edward avec un sourire franc.

Au environ de dix-sept heures, la maison était entièrement emménagée, grâce à l'aide précieuse apportée par presque tous les habitants du village. Les hommes s'étaient chargés des meubles tandis que leurs femmes et enfants avaient aidé à l'aménagement général, tous heureux d'aider les frères Elric à retrouver un « chez eux ». William s'était même fait quelques amis, tandis que le boucher du village s'était rapproché de Sid, lui proposant un emploi à mi-temps s'il le voulait. Le colosse avait décliné l'offre en ajoutant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser William pour le moment, mais le boucher lui avait répondu que son offre était valable sur le long terme et qu'il n'hésite pas à venir le lui rappeler.

-Il faudra réaménager la maison de mamie du coup, déclara Winry en déposant le gratin de pâtes gentiment préparé par une voisine sur la table.

-On s'en occupera au fur et à mesure, répondit Alphonse en tendant son assiette pour être servi.

-J'ai discuté un peu avec l'instituteur, étrangement il se souvient bien de nous, taquina Edward à l'adresse de son frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, William pourra faire sa rentrée dès le retour des vacances, il doit nous déposer une liste de fournitures dans la semaine.

-Merci Edward, répondit Sid. Le restant de nos affaires doit arriver par le prochain train.

-Celui qui me ramène à Central ?

-Oui, approuva Sid.

-On devra donc se passer de toi pour aménager le bureau et la bibliothèque.

-T'en fais pas, je réorganiserai en revenant.

-Tu vas revenir souvent ? questionna William.

-Autant que je le peux, répondit avec sincérité Edward.

-Edward, entama avec sérieux le petit garçon, tu travailles dans quoi ?

-Je suis alchimiste, se contenta de répondre l'ainé Elric.

Cette réponse sembla suffire à William qui ne posa pas plus de questions au grand soulagement des adultes présents autour de la table. Le garçon avait entendu à de bien nombreuses reprises tout l'amour qu'Izumi portait aux militaires de Aerugo, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'une poignet des hommes en uniforme de Amestris avaient ses faveurs. En effet, la jeune femme était devenu incapable d'en vouloir à l'unité de Mustang d'avoir choisi cette vie, surtout quand elle s'était rendue compte à quel point ses hommes maternaient et veillaient sur les deux frères Elric.

Aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, ils montèrent tous se coucher après un passage bien organisé à la salle de bain. William et Sid avaient le deuxième étage pour eux, tandis qu'Edward, Winry et Alphonse avaient le premier. Edward avait volontairement laissé la plus grande des trois chambres au couple, tandis qu'il prenait celle juste en face, laissant la plus proche de l'escalier en tant que chambre d'ami. Pour le moment les pièces n'étaient pas personnalisées, et nul doute que l'alchimiste réglerait le « souci » lors de sa prochaine venue. Il devait partir le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi pour être à Central dans la soirée et Edward devait bien se l'avouer, Roy lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Avec la mission et tout ce qui avait suivi, il n'avait pas réellement pu être avec le brun, leur métier n'était pas des plus facile et il avait su savourer chaque soirée et nuit passées ensemble, et la présence de l'homme au regard sombre lui manquaient énormément. Il était déjà bien trop habitué à passer une partie de son temps de sommeil entre ses bras, sentir ses lèvres le taquiner ou ses mains se faire quelque peu baladeuse et caressante, sans oublier son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-Bonne nuit Edward, déclara la voix d'Alphonse depuis le couloir.

-Bonne nuit Alphonse, Winry, répondit Edward en se détachant les cheveux, mettant l'élastique sous son oreiller comme à son habitude.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Winry. Amour tu peux vérifier la lampe en bas je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir éteinte.

Edward eut un moment d'arrêt. Amour ! Ce mot simple sortant de la bouche Winry était quelque chose d'étrange, plus encore quand l'alchimiste entendit la réponse de la part de son cadet.

-Je vais regarder ça cœur.

Amour ! Cœur ! Mais dans quelle dimension vivait le couple. Edward se laissa couler sous les draps après avoir ouvert les rideaux fraichement installés à sa fenêtre. Il avait toujours aimé voir le ciel étoilé quand il se couchait.

-Ils ont des surnoms affectifs, quoi de plus normal, souffla Edward en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Est-ce qu'on en a avec Roy ? Est-ce que « nabot » peut être un surnom affectif ?

Edward s'endormit sur cette question, se promettant d'en parler avec Roy à son retour à Central.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durant le trajet qui le ramenait à Central, Edward avait songé à tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps. Envy et les autres étaient morts, il avait résolu le mystère sur le cercle de transmutation qui avait permis de ramener Alphonse grâce à son entrevue avec le petit être derrière la porte, il avait reconstruit avec Alphonse une maison. Sans oublier la mort de Pinacco et Izumi et les conséquences que cela avait eu dans leur vie. Puis sa relation avec Roy aussi. Rien de tout ça il n'aurait pu l'imaginer !

Edward était arrivé aux alentours de vint heures à la gare de Central, il était attendu comme promis par Roy qui se fit une joie de l'aider à porter son sac avant qu'ils ne montent dans la berline du gradé pour prendre la direction de l'appartement. Le trajet s'était fait dans une discussion légère. Tandis qu'Edward était parti se doucher, Roy s'occupait du repas sous la surveillance du Munchkin qui suivait le gradé comme son ombre depuis le retour de celui-ci. L'animal n'avait même pas fait cas de la présence d'Edward dans l'appartement. Une fois sorti de la douche, Edward installa la table, retrouvant bien vite ses marques dans l'appartement du gradé tandis que Roy amenait les plats.

-Quelque chose te dérange ? interrogea Roy en voyant qu'Edward avait à peine toucher à son assiette, jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec une pomme de terre.

-Pas vraiment, répondit dans un souffle le plus jeune.

Roy n'y croyait pas, il connaissait suffisamment bien Edward maintenant pour savoir quand il avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Sans dire un mot il se leva, faisant mine de se servir un verre d'eau avant de contourner la table pour se mettre dans le dos d'Edward. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, dégageant la cascade blonde dans un geste empli de tendresse avant de commencer un doux massage faisant soupirer d'aise le jeune homme.

-Fatigué du voyage ? interrogea d'une voix tendre le brun.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Edward en penchant quelque peu la tête en arrière.

Roy n'insista pas, continua toutefois ses douces attentions sur les épaules de l'alchimiste, plus sur celle de chaire que sur celle de métal. Edward soupira faiblement en fermant les yeux avant de parler d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.

-On a des surnoms affectifs ?

Roy observa Edward, étonné par la question, le blond avait rouvert les yeux à la fin de sa phrase pour le fixer.

-Des surnoms affectifs, répéta Roy avec un fin sourire.

-Oui, comme cœur, amour, tout ça, continua Edward.

-Pourquoi cette question ? interrogea Roy en reprenant son massage.

-Hier soir, j'ai entendu Al et Winry discuter, ils s'appellent cœur et amour, comme un couple, et je me suis demandé si…

-Si nous aussi on avait ce genre d'attention ? interrogea avec le même sourire le brun.

Edward hocha la tête en fermant de nouveau les yeux sous les doigts experts de Roy qui lui procuraient tout un tas de frison. Roy se pencha vers l'oreille d'Edward avant de lui susurrer.

-Et comment voudrais tu que je t'appelle ? Nabot d'amour ? Nabot de mon cœur ? questionna avec taquinerie Roy avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Nabot c'est ton chat, répondit Edward.

-Si tu te voyais. A cet instant tu as tout d'un chat, souffla Roy tout contre son cou avant de s'éloigner d'Edward pour se remettre à sa place.

Edward mit quelques minutes à reprendre pieds, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face a Roy, son verre de vin dans les mains en train de boire un gorge du liquide ambré.

-Tu sais, entama Roy en se pencha quelque peu pour reposer son verre, tu es le seul à qui j'ai donné un surnom, que ce soit dans mon unité ou ailleurs.

Edward se sentit rougit face à cette révélation, tandis que la main de Roy venait caresser sa joue avec douceur.

-Tu devrais manger avant que ce ne soit froid, termina Roy avec un sourire tandis que sa main quittait la joue rougie d'Edward.

Le blond approuva et commença à manger sous le regard sombre. Roy avait déjà presque fini son repas contrairement au blond. Une fois le repas fini, le couple débarrassa la table, Roy fit la vaisselle tandis qu'Edward l'essuyait et la rangeait. Quelques fois, quand le blond ne passait pas loin, Roy laissait ses mains l'effleurer, savourant cette rougeur sur les joues du jeune alchimiste et ce regard rempli de désir. Cette nuit, ils allaient être ensemble, rien qu'eux deux. Pas de mission, pas de dortoir, et demain était dimanche ! Ils pourraient donc flemmarder ou passer la journée à se câliner s'ils en avaient envie. Juste profiter de ce moment rien qu'a eux avant de retrouver la caserne, les rapports et les missions qui étaient leur quotidien.

-Tu as jamais pensé à monter en grade ? questionna Roy en se séchant les mains.

-Pourquoi faire ? répondit avec interrogation Edward tandis qu'il séchait la dernière assiette.

Roy se rapprocha du blond, collant son torse à son dos avant de passer de manière possessive ses mains autour de sa taille.

-J'ai bien envie de t'appeler « colonel » un jour, répondit Roy tout contre l'oreille du blond tandis que l'une des ses mains se glissait sous le vêtement du blond pour caresser son torse.

-Ça fait deux grades ça, répondit dans un souffle Edward.

-Tu pourrais l'être depuis longtemps, confirma Roy entre deux baisers.

Edward du se concentrer pour ne pas lâcher l'assiette qui était désormais sèche. Sentir Roy ainsi contre lui, sa main se baladant sur son ventre et remontant sur son torse tandis que ses lèvres venaient taquiner son cou à travers une série de baisers.

-Je vais me changer, souffla Roy en laissant Edward ranger son assiette.

Le brun devait s'éloigner s'il ne voulait pas sauter sur Edward dans la cuisine, le plaquant contre le mur pour échanger des baisers et plus encore. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy monta dans sa chambre après avoir prit une douche rapide, caressant le chat qui s'était installé en boule sur le canapé pour commencer sa nuit. Le brun fut ravi de voir qu'Edwards déjà installé sous les couvertures, l'ainé esquissa un sourire avant de retirer sa chemise qu'il avait passé sur ses épaules par précaution puis rejoignit Edward sous les couvertures. A peine fut-il installé qu'Edward vint se coller à lui, entremêlant leurs jambes, passant son bras de chair sur son torse et sa tête se nichant dans son cou.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite au goût du couple qui du reprendre la route de la caserne. Les beaux jours commençaient à arriver en ce début Avril, ils avaient donc profiter des faibles rayons de soleil de ce début de journée pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la caserne ensemble, à pieds. En chemin ils croisèrent la route d'une boulangerie et face au regard gourmand d'Edward en sentant les bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient du bâtiment, Roy y entra, achetant des croissants pour l'unité ainsi que deux cookies encore tièdes pour manger en chemin. Il fut remercié par un grand sourire de la part du blond, qui mordit dans le biscuit avec appétit.

-Bonjour Général, saluèrent les membres de l'unité en voyant le gradé arrivé. Edward !

-Bonjour, répondirent dans un bel ensemble les deux alchimistes.

-On vous a déposé ça il y a pas cinq minutes, déclara Havoc en prenant une enveloppe posée sur son bureau.

-Merci. Pour ma part j'ai ramené ça. Où sont Hugues et ses hommes ?

-Dans son bureau, annonça Riza en prenant un croissant.

-Merci. Si vous voyez Hugues, dites lui que je veux le voir, termina Roy avant de rentrer dans son bureau après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front d'Edward.

C'était le seul geste qu'il pouvait se permettre à l'égard du blond au travail sans que cela ne gêne les membres de son unité. Edward se passa une main sur le front, là où le gradé avait appliqué ses lèvres avant de prendre congé. Havoc et Breda échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre de chaque côté du blond, posant chacun une main sur les épaules de l'alchimiste pour se pencher vers lui avec un sourire.

-Alors ? Rien à raconter ? questionnèrent-ils d'une même voix avec un sourire.

-Je… bafouilla Edward.

-Tu as besoin d'un café avec le croissant. Pas de souci, vient avec nous, enchainèrent les deux hommes en prenant Edward en otage pour aller à la machine à café.

Tous observèrent la scène, ne se posant pas tellement de questions sur les agissements du duo Havoc-Breda, surtout quand Edward se retrouvait mêler à l'équation. Hugues arriva dans la pièce avec le sourire juste au moment où la porte du couloir se fermait.

-Colonel, le général de brigade veut vous voir, déclara Riza en voyant Maes arriver tout sourire dans la pièce.

-Pas de souci. Je peux ? questionna l'homme en montrant le sachet de croissant ouvert sur le bureau de Riza.

-Je pense qu'il y a le compte, répondit avec un sourire Riza.

Hugues lui rendit son sourire avant de prendre un croissant puis il frappa a la porte du bureau de son supérieur et ami avant d'y entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Mon père veut me voir ce week-end, entama le brun.

-C'est cool, s'enjoua Hugues.

-Avec Edward, poursuivit l'homme.

-Edward ? Il…

-Il se doute de quelque chose, oui, affirma Roy.

-Tu veux lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais d'autres projets pour ce week-end, avoua l'alchimiste de flamme.

-Comme ? s'intéressa l'homme a lunette.

Roy souffla avant d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut de son bureau, celui qui était bien souvent fermé à clé et qui contenait une paire de gants de rechange ainsi que divers objets ou carnets qui avaient une certaine importance pour le brun. Il se saisit d'un petit écrin avant de l'ouvrir, observant son contenu pour en dévoiler le contenu à Hugues.

-Tu vas, entama le brun avant de se taire. Je… Mais c'est super ça !

-J'avais prévu un bon restaurant ainsi qu'une soirée juste à nous deux sans pour autant tomber dans les clichés mais quelque chose de romantique, un minimum, termina Roy en refermant l'écrin.

-Ça me semble compromis tout ça. Sauf si tu décales à vendredi, encouragea Hugues.

Roy sembla réfléchir tandis qu'il rangeait l'écrin et refermait le tiroir à clé sous le regard amusé d'Hugues.

-Quoi ? questionna l'homme en fixant son ami de toujours.

-J'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez vieux pour voir ce jour arrivé, répondit avec un sourire le colonel.

La remarque fit sourire Roy tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice.

-Faudra que tu payes un coup à boire à tout le monde, déclara le colonel.

-Plutôt un repas, enchérit l'alchimiste.

-Pas de souci, mais je veux mon coups à boire. Toi, moi dans mon bureau avec une bonne bière à discuter du bon vieux temps, expliqua Hugues.

-Je vois d'ici le tableau et la conversation, répondit avec amusement Roy. Mais du coups tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mes conseils pour ça, déclara Hugues avec un fin sourire en désignant d'un vague signe de la main le bureau.

-Maes, souffla Roy.

-Ecoute, ne pense pas trop, agit sans réfléchir et tout se passera bien.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit quand tu pensais à demander Gracia en mariage ?

-Ça a bien fonctionné non. Des fois tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils mon vieux. D'ailleurs, « un soldat ne pense pas, il agit. Plus vite tu frappes, plus vite tu gagnes » ça fonctionnait bien jusque maintenant. Pourquoi vouloir changer de technique, termina dans un sourire le colonel en quittant la pièce.

Roy resta interdit quelques instants, fixant la porte refermée et le silence qui avait suivit le départ d'Hugues. Tandis qu'il mettait ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête sur ses mains jointes, il repensa à tout ça, à ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois, aux changements qu'il y avait eus dans sa vie, tous liés plus ou moins directement à Edward. C'est avec un sourire décidé qu'il arriva à la conclusion, qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux dans la maison de son enfance ce week-end. Mais avant ça, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le vendredi était arrivé bien trop vite au gout de Roy. La veille au soir, il avait discuté avec Edward du week-end qui les attendait chez ses parents, Edward avait été étonné d'y être convié, déjà prêt à demander à Riza de l'héberger. Roy lui avait donc rappelé le long trajet qui les attendait pour arriver jusqu'à SouthLukya, une petite ville pas loin de South City. Il oublia volontairement de lui parler du manoir familial, ayant à de nombreuses reprises constaté la simplicité avec laquelle Edward avait été élevé et cette ambiance chaleureuse qui l'avait bercé, en comparaison avec son enfance à lui. Certes il n'avait jamais été dans le besoin, ayant mangé à sa faim, jouant et ayant tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à spécialement faire d'efforts, mais son enfance avait été très solitaire et le contact avec ses parents, même s'il s'était quelque peu amélioré depuis peu, avait toujours été froid. Certains s'étonnaient encore de savoir que le gradé avait quitté le domicile familial à seize ans pour apprendre l'alchimie au côté du père de Riza, mais à bien y penser, c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'était vraiment trouvé une famille. Comme une renaissance en quittant le manoir Mustang.

Pour l'heure, il était bientôt dix-sept heures et Roy tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il avait beau retourné la situation sous tous les angles, il ne savait pas comment faire et ce n'est pas les maigres conseils d'Hugues qui l'avaient aidé. Il aurait bien demandé à Havoc ou même à Falman, il avait songé à Riza aussi, mais craignait la réaction de la blonde.

-Tu as demandé à me voir ? questionna Edward en arrivant dans le bureau après avoir frappé un léger coup sur la porte entrouverte.

-Assieds-toi, invita Roy en désignant le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Interrogea le plus jeune en prenant place sur le siège désigné.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Roy, coupa Edward, tu me fais chercher à la bibliothèque et quand j'arrive tu me demandes de m'asseoir. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je doute que ce soit une mission vu que ce que nous a dit Lang mardi. J'en déduis que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi, ou bien tu as un truc à me dire en rapport avec ce week-end.

-Un peu tout ça, souffla Roy. Mais non… Je… hésita Roy. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, à t'annoncer, te demander.

-Tu cherches tes mots ? C'est une première, dois-je prévenir le médecin ? questionna Edward avec humour.

-Ed, s'il te plait, reprit Roy.

Le jeune alchimiste souffla avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, observant Roy retourner à son bureau, fouiller dans un tiroir avant de revenir vers lui. Roy s'assit sur la table basse face à Edward avant de commencer avec sérieux.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer, tu as été le grain de sable qui a chamboulé tous mes plans. Je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir aussi responsable de quelqu'un au point de toujours vouloir le protéger. Je… Tu m'as fait ressentir tout un tas de sentiments, et même certains que je n'aurais jamais penser ressentir avant de te rencontrer.

Edward observa Roy, étonné et perturbé par ces révélations. Roy était ni plus ni moins en train de lui ouvrir son cœur. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne l'avait fait que très rarement, voire jamais avant ce jour.

-De l'admiration, de l'inquiétude, énuméra Roy avec sérieux. De l'amour, souffla l'homme en fixant son homologue qui rougissait à ces mots. Et bien d'autres encore... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu chamboulerais autant ma vie. Notre différence d'âge, notre caractère et tant d'autres choses font que nous sommes si proches et tellement différents en même temps. C'est sans doute ça qui me fait t'aimer autant.

Edward se laissa happer par les paroles de Roy, ne faisant plus attention aux membres de l'unité de Mustang qui étaient regroupés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à votre avis ? questionna Falman à voix basse.

-Aucun idée, mais ça doit pas être trop privé, sinon ils auraient fermé la porte, répondit sur le même ton Havoc.

Hugues de son côté se retenait de rire, se doutant de ce dont il s'agissait et voulait ne pas en louper une miette. Alors quand Havoc avait dit que Roy faisait face à Edward, il s'était jeté le premier sur la porte pour l'entrebâiller et profiter du spectacle.

-Tu es l'étincelle qui a rallumé la flamme de mon cœur, termina Roy en fixant Edward, un genou désormais à terre tandis qu'il ouvrait un écrin bleu roi devant le jeune homme plus que surpris.

-Je rêve où il est en train de…, souffla Havoc.

-Il est en train de demander Edward en mariage, affirma Hugues dans un murmure, dont les yeux brillaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Dans le bureau, Edward était sans voix, entre la déclaration et le fait de voir Roy, genou à terre en train de lui demander sa main… Quoi que…

-C'est pas une bague normalement ? demanda dans un souffle le blond en fixant la gourmette délicatement posée dans la boite.

-J'ai trouvé ça plus original, avoua Roy. Tu te sens prêt à passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés ?

-Ça dépend, tu te sens prêt à me supporter le restant de ta vie ?

Pour toute réponse, Roy se redressa, passa une main dans les mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté du visage du blond avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses, se souciant bien peu du public jusque-là silencieux. Ce fut le cri de joie d'Hugues qui fit sourire Roy au travers du baiser, tandis qu'Edward rouvrait les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés pour les tourner vers la porte. Le brun senti un léger malaise arrivé face à la situation mais décida que rien ne gâcherait cet instant, pas même la danse de la joie façon Maes qui devait sans doute avoir lieu non loin. Il caressa du bout des doigts les joues du blond qui avait coupé le baiser pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés maintenant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy et Edward venait d'arriver à la gare de South City après pas moins de six heures de train.

-Tu es sûr que quelqu'un va venir nous chercher ? questionna Edward en voyant le quai presque désert.

-Oui, là-bas, désigna Roy.

Le blond suivit le regard du plus âgé, apercevant un homme en costume noir, l'air sévère. Il suivit Roy sans dire un mot, s'étonnant encore d'avoir été invité à passer ce week-end, aussi court soit-il chez le général et sa femme. D'ailleurs comment devait-il appeler l'homme ? Monsieur ? Général ? Beau-papa ? Edward secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant l'homme.

-Monsieur, entama l'homme.

-Victor, salua en retour Roy. Je vous présente Edward Elric.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Victor.

-De même, répondit le concerné.

Ils suivirent le chauffeur car en voyant la voiture qui les attendait bien sagement, il n'y avait plus de doute sur l'identité de l'homme, mettant les bagages dans le coffre avant de démarrer direction SouthLukya.

-Comment vont Lucia et Maria ?

-Bien monsieur. Elles ont préparé votre chambre ainsi que votre repas préféré pour ce soir.

-Délicate intention de leur part, sourit le brun.

-Qui c'est ? questionna à voix basse Edward.

-Maria et Lucia sont les dames de maison, elles s'occupent du ménage, de la cuisine et quand j'étais plus petit elles étaient mes gouvernantes, informa Roy.

-C'est vrai que j'oubliais à qui je parlais, taquina Edward en murmure.

-Edward je…

-On arrive messieurs, informa Victor en coupant involontairement le brun.

Roy soupira avant de fixer l'allée qui s'étendait devant eux ainsi que la maison qui leur faisait face.

-La vache, ne put s'empêcher Edward. Les Amstrong peuvent aller se rhabiller avec leur maison familiale.

Roy ne détecta aucun moquerie dans cette phrase et ne put retenir un sourire, ignorant le regard bienveillant que Victor lança à travers le rétroviseur. L'homme avait vu grandir Roy, le voyant changé lors de son départ pour apprendre l'alchimie, puis encore en entrant dans l'armée et quand il avait rencontré Hugues. Mais l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était clairement différent. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux et le blond à ses côtés n'y était pas pour rien.

Victor se gara, avant de descendre et d'ouvrir la porte aux passagers. Roy sortit le premier et fixa quelques secondes le bâtiment tandis qu'Edward le détaillait clairement, étonné par de telles proportions. La demeure semblait immense et nul doute que l'intérieur devait être un labyrinthe, un peu comme la demeure Amstrong d'ailleurs.

-Tu viens, offrit Roy en lui tendant la main tandis que Victor portait déjà les bagages à l'intérieur.

Edward fondit sur cette main tendue avec un sourire franc tandis que Roy le guidait vers l'entrée, passant le bras d'Edward sous le sien dans un geste de pure affection. A peine entrés, des pas se firent entendre.

-Maria ! Ils sont arrivés !

Edward vit sortir de nulle part une femme plus petite que lui, les cheveux grisonnant coiffés en chignon tandis qu'elle portait la tenue règlementaire des domestiques, à savoir une robe noire mi-longue et un tablier blanc. A sa suite arriva une femme aux cheveux châtain clair, coiffés en queue haute, des courbes plus généreuses que la première et portant la même tenue.

-Si votre père ne nous avait pas prévenu, nous n'aurions jamais su que vous viendriez, commença Lucia en fixant Roy.

-Et pas tout seul en plus, sourit Maria.

Le brun rigola de la réaction des deux femmes avant de se laisser embrasser par chacune d'elle.

-Maria, Lucia, je vous présente Edward Elric, sourit Roy.

-Enchanté, répondit le blond.

-Ne soyez pas aussi formel, répondit Lucia avant de s'approcher de l'alchimiste pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle fut bien vite suivie par Maria.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons de la visite, alors quand ce jeune homme revient avec son fiancé...

-Que, comment vous… entama Edward tandis que Roy se passait la main derrière la nuque.

-Nous le connaissons depuis tout petit. Il invite rarement du monde ici. La dernière personne ça devait être le jeune homme à lunettes, Maes Hugues si je me souviens bien, mais ça fait un certain temps depuis cette visite. De plus cette gourmette, elle désigna le bijou au poignet d'Edward, appartient à Roy depuis toujours, il ne la donnerait pas à n'importe qui, termina Lucia.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que la main de Roy glissait derrière son cou pour le caresser à la naissance de ses cheveux, sous les regards remplis de tendresse des deux femmes.

-Pensez-vous que mon père s'en doute, osa demander Roy.

-J'avoue ne plus être sûre de rien avec votre père, avoua Maria.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant que Victor ne revienne dans le couloir.

-Vos bagages sont montés, la chambre est prête, je me suis permis d'allumer un feu.

-Merci Victor. Nous montons pour nous rafraichir un peu avant d'aller…

-Ils ne sont pas là, coupa Lucia. Ils devraient arriver dans une heure.

-Très bien, cela nous laisse le temps, confirma Roy avant de prendre congé et de guider Edward à travers le labyrinthe d'escaliers et de couloirs qu'était la demeure Mustang.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au premier étage avant de prendre un couloir sur la droite, tourner sur la gauche et remonter un autre escalier.

-Si tu te perds, cherches après les tapis bleus.

-Les tapis bleus ?

-Au sol, répondit Roy en montrant le tissu bleu roi qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. C'est un repère que mes parents avaient mis en place quand j'étais petit. Le bleu mène à ma chambre, le vert à la leur et le rouge au quartier des invités.

-Donc on va dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, répondit Roy en arrivant dans un long couloir. En fait, tout ce couloir était ma chambre.

-Tout ça ! s'étonna le plus jeune devant la dizaine de portes qui s'étalaient de chaque côté.

-Oui, ici il y a une chambre d'amis, là où Hugues avait dormi si je ne me trompe pas. Là c'est une salle de bain, ici une salle de jeux, celle-ci c'était la nurserie, le bureau avec la bibliothèque attenante. Une autre chambre d'amis est là, il ouvrit en grand la dernière porte, et ça c'est ma chambre.

-Et je dors où ? questionna avec malice Edward.

-Je vais te montrer, sourit un Roy taquin, en prenant Edward entre ses bras, entrant dans la pièce, fermant la porte d'un coups de pieds et déposant son fardeau sur le matelas, plus que confortable, du grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

Edward en rigola mais son rire fut vite étouffé par le baiser que Roy avait entamé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une bonne heure plus tard, Edward et Roy étaient installés dans un petit salon du Rez-de-chaussée. Douché et vêtu en propre, Edward avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour une plus sobre, chemise blanche et pantalon noir avaient remplacés ses vêtements noirs et sa veste rouge. Quand Geoffroy et Vanessa Mustang firent leur apparition, le couple était en train de discuter devant un café encore fumant et son assortiment de petits gâteaux.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre, entama Geoffroy. Une affaire urgente à finir au Quartier Général.

-Pas de souci, répondit Roy en se levant pour embrasser la joue de sa mère, avant de serrer la main de son père. Il fut bien vite imité par Edward qui se trouvait un peu gauche dans ce genre de situation.

-Je me suis permis de signaler votre souci concernant les laitages aux cuisinières (domestique ?), informa Vanessa après avoir salué Edward.

-Merci madame.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit la femme.

Edward se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, dévoila la gourmette qui brillait à son poignet. Depuis que Roy lui avait mis la veille, il ne l'avait pas enlevée, pas même pour se laver. Il intercepta le regard que le patriarche portait sur son poignet avant de le baisser en tirant quelque peu sur sa manche. Roy lui sourit rassurant avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'était son père.

\- Pouvons-nous aller discuter ?

-Je t'en prie, répondit Geoffroy en montrant d'un vague signe de la main la porte sur leur gauche.

Tandis que les deux militaires quittaient la pièce, Vanessa prit place sur le canapé, là où Roy s'était installé pour les attendre, elle piocha distraitement dans l'assiette de gâteaux avant de commencer à discuter avec Edward.

-Avez-vous visité le jardin ? Il n'est pas aussi beau qu'en été mais il reste tout de même agréable pour une balade.

-Non, nous sommes arrivés i peine plus d'une heure.

-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Edward en finissant son café.

Vanessa retourna dans le couloir avec le jeune alchimiste. Prenant son manteau, qu'elle passa sur ses épaules, tandis qu'Edward fixait sa veste rouge accrochée là.

-J'aime beaucoup cette veste, vous vous êtes toujours différencié des autres militaires et alchimistes.

Edward rougit sous le compliment avant de passer à son tour sa veste pour suivre la femme à l'extérieur.

-Il fut un temps où il y avait une balançoire pas loin, mais Roy a grandit trop vite et nous l'avons démontée, entama la femme. Là-bas, c'est le potager de Lucia et Maria.

-C'est agréable d'avoir des fruits et des légumes du jardin à manger.

Vanessa sourit en continuant la visite. Edward vit presque chaque recoin du terrain. Le kiosque, la mare avec les canards, le bassin avec les poissons, le sapin qui avait été planté pour le premier noël de Roy, la roseraie, et tant d'autres lieux. Le jardin avait quelque chose de magique, toutes ses senteurs et ses couleurs, c'était vraiment beau.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais vous êtes-vous remis de la mission à Aerugo et la perte de votre maitre. Je.., se reprit la femme face à l'air étonnédu jeune homme, Roy nous en avait parlé sur place. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes ses épreuves.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, rassura Edward. Je vais mieux, même si ces derniers jours, semaines, se reprit le blond, ont été quelque peu difficiles.

-Le plus difficile semble être derrière vous, sourit la femme en observant le bijou qui dépassait de la manche.

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de remonter son bras sur son cœur.

-Vous ne nous jugez pas ?

-Roy a toujours été difficile à contenter, sans doute parce que nous lui avons donné très peu d'amour quand il était petit, argumenta la femme. Je n'ai jamais été surprise de le savoir Don Juan, jouant avec les femmes, cela dit, depuis que vous étiez entré dans l'armée il semblait plus calme. Je suis heureuse pour vous, pour lui. Vous vous êtes trouvés, et vu ce que vous avez traversé, je n'ai aucun doute sur votre avenir commun.

-Je… bafouilla Edward.

-Merci, sourit la femme. Quand on parle du loup…, Roy, nous sommes ici ! appela Vanessa en levant le bras pour signaler leur position.

Edward resta interdit tandis que la femme marchait vers son fils. Il la vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Roy en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, faisant sourire ce dernier avant de rentrer pour retrouver son époux, qui devait sans doute encore être dans son bureau.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	26. Chapter 26

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un part pour la sécurité et d'autres part car il risque d'y avoir des relations sexuelles)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : LindaK

0-0-0-0

Dédicace / Note :

…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chap 26

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le week-end à SouthLukya s'était bien passé, contrairement aux craintes de Roy et Edward. Ils étaient rentrés le dimanche tard dans la soirée et s'étaient directement couchés après avoir gratifié la boule de poils d'une séance de papouilles en règle. Le lendemain annonçait la fin du mois de Mars.

-C'est étrange quand même de se dire que ton père a donné sa bénédiction, souffla Edward en faisant face à son bol de café matinal.

-Il nous reste plus qu'a l'annoncer à Alphonse, renchérit Roy en servant les croquettes au Munchkin.

-Je pensais y aller pour fin Avril, ce sera l'anniversaire de William.

-Très bonne idée, termina Roy en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de café fumante.

Nabot observait les deux humains de ses grands yeux en se léchant les babines. Sur la table, en équilibre précaire, une tartine de pain semblait se demander si elle devait ou non tomber. Roy suivit le regard de l'animal avec amusement avant de se saisir de la tartine, en prendre un petit bout pour le donner au chat et d'avaler le reste.

-Hé ! c'était la mienne !

-Viens la reprendre, répondit avec amusement Roy.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward se lève et se dirige vers lui, se mette sur la pointe des pieds avant de capturer ses lèvres et en demander l'accès. Le baiser fut rapidement rompu par Edward qui affichait un sourire victorieux.

-C'est bon comme ça aussi.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, souffla Roy en se penchant vers lui, frôlant ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus sages tandis que l'une des ses mains venait frôler son homologue de chair en titillant la gourmette accrochée au poignet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La matinée s'était déroulée sans encombres si on oubliait le fait qu'Hugues voulait absolument organiser une soirée pour fêter les fiançailles de nos alchimistes. Alors que Roy était justement sur le point de céder, son téléphone sonna, mettant la conversation en suspend.

-Oui.

…

-Très bien.

…

-Je comprends, oui.

…

-Merci, à vous aussi, termina Roy avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

-C'était qui ? interrogea Hugues en voyant la mine contrariée de son ami de longue date.

-Lang, Edward repart en mission. Pas pour longtemps, une petite semaine, à Luza.

-C'est a une heure de train d'ici, il va revenir vite.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'appeler Edward. Le jeune alchimiste arriva bien vite dans la pièce, voyant là une occasion d'échapper aux questions et regards remplis de sous-entendus de deux de ses camarades.

-Oui ?

-Tu repars en mission, annonça Roy.

-Longtemps ? questionna Edward avec une petit mou.

-Si tout se passe bien jusque vendredi, informa le gradé. Tu ne pars pas loin, tu vas à Luza.

-C'est juste à côté, s'étonna Edward qui était habitué aux long trajets.

-En effet.

Hugues observa le couple avant de prendre discrètement congé. Bien qu'il soit à une heure de route, Edward ne pourrait pas rentrer tant que sa mission ne serait pas finie. C'était pire encore en étant à côté, nul doute qu'ils auraient tous les deux préféréque la distance soit plus importante.

En fin de journée, Edward était arrivé à Luza pour sa mission. Rien de bien compliqué, inspection de la caserne et surveillance de quelques potentiels alchimistes qui travaillaient déjà dans les rangs de l'armée et étaient candidats pour le prochain examen. Le jeune homme n'était pas parti de gaieté de cœur, mais ils avaient fini par convenir d'une petite soirée chez les Hugues le vendredi soir et une autre, une fois qu'Alphonse serait au courant. Il tardait d'ailleurs à Edward d'en informer son cadet, souhaitant partager son bonheur avec la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La semaine avait était longue pour tout le monde. Roy avait eu son lot de paperasse ainsi qu'une longue réunion avec Lang et les autres à propos de l'avenir des membres de son unité. La place de Lieutenant-colonel étant toujours vacante, il avait été convenu que Roy avait un mois pour trouver quelqu'un pour la combler sinon cela lui serait imposé. Roy avait bien une idée de qui faire monter en grade mais il devait d'abord en discuter avec la personne en question.

-Roy ! Il est dix-sept heures trente huit, informa Hugues en arrivant dans le bureau.

-Déjà ! s'exclama le brun en se levant pour se diriger vers son manteau. Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve chez toi.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, termina Maes avec un sourire, tandis que Roy quittait le bureau après un vague signe à son unité.

Le brun arriva juste à l'heure à la gare pour voir arriver le train qui ramenait Edward auprès de lui. Sans grande surprise, le blond descendit en premier du train, attendant à peine que celui-ci soit stoppé pour en descendre. Il eut bien vite fait de repérer Roy parmi la foule de personnes présentes sur le quai, c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il se planta face à Roy, ne sachant plus vraiment comment agir avec lui en public.

-Mission terminée et rapport rédigé ! Entama Edward avec un large sourire. Ça t'épate !

-Où est passé le Edward Elric d'autrefois, sourit Roy.

-Il a muri !

-Si j'avais su qu'il te faudrait une gourmette pour finir tes rapport à temps je l'aurais fait bien avant, taquina le brun.

-Ne t'y habitues pas trop, la mission était simple, le rapport fait à peine deux pages.

-Moi qui avait espéré mieux, je vais devoir me contenter de toi.

-Hé !

-Allez viens là, offrit Roy en tirant Edward pour qu'il atterrisse entre ses bras.

-Roy, on est dans la gare, souffla Edward.

-Je sais, affirma le brun. Mais vois-tu, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec pas mal de personnes cette semaine, leur annonçant que j'étais fiancé, entre autres choses. Je peux donc faire ça, dit-il en se penchant pour frôler les lèvres du blond, sans craindre quoi que ce soit pour moi ni pour toi.

-Oh, ça change tout, répondit Edward avant de passer son bras libre autour du cou de l'alchimiste et sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser de retrouvailles.

Roy en profita amplement, passant un bras autour de la taille du blond et un autre au niveau de sa nuque, constatant que la natte avait laissé place à une queue de cheval haute. Le brun joua quelques instants avec les cheveux ainsi coiffés, savourant comme souvent leur douceur entre ses doigts avant de mettre fin au baiser.

-Hugues va nous attendre, informa Roy dans un souffle.

-On repasse poser ma valise ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit conseiller, souffla Roy tout contre les lèvres du blond, le faisant rougir quand il comprit le sous-entendu.

Roy avait envie de lui, et Edward aussi. Il se souvenait très bien des baisers et caresses qu'ils avaient échangé le week-end passé chez les parents du militaire. Caresses et baisers qui avaient été bien plus poussés qu'auparavant, plus aventureux aussi. Ils y avaient mis cependant fin, légèrement frustrés, réalisant que ce n'était pas tellement l'endroit idéal pour une telle chose. Roy s'était donc occupé de soulager Edward avant de filer sous la douche, commençant à s'attaquer à son « cas », mais il fut bien vite rejoint par Edward avec qui il avait partagé de nouvelles caresses, s'étonnant de voir les mains du jeune alchimiste, d'ordinaire si timide, venir caresser son membre et l'aider à se soulager.

Il fallut moins de dix minutes au couple pour arriver chez le colonel, sans étonnement tout le monde était déjà arrivé, pour la plupart changé en vêtements civils, seul Roy et Falman, détonnaient avec leurs tenues militaires. Elysia avait remis sa petite robe bleue qu'elle portait pour la montée en grade de son père et était toute fière de montrer à tous comme elle tournait vite, ce qui amusait beaucoup Edward. Le repas avait été copieux et même si Roy s'absenta presque une heure avec Hugues, la soirée se passa bien, autour de conversations diverses.

-Vous avez déjà prévu la date ? questionna Hugues en ouvrant les deux bières avant d'en tendre une au brun.

-Non, on doit encore y réfléchir, déclara Roy. Puis Alphonse n'est pas encore informé. Edward y va a la fin du mois.

-Ça va vous changer, à tous les deux.

-A qui le dis tu, enchérit Roy en buvant une gorgée. J'aurais jamais pu imaginer un truc pareil.

-Et moi donc, taquina Hugues en faisant de même. Cela dit, depuis le début c'est étrange entre vous deux alors au final c'est pas si étonnant que ça.

-Si tu le dis.

-Mais du coup, qui fera la mariée ?

-Hugues !

Maes éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Roy, c'était devenu tellement facile de taquiner ce dernier depuis qu'il était avec Edward, ou alors c'était parce qu'il en avait l'habitude qu'il trouvait ça simple… Ils restèrent dans le bureau de Maes à discuter de choses et d'autres, profitant de ce moment à deux que tous avaient prit l'habitude de leur voit prendre à l'occasion.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, tous quittèrent la maison de la famille Hugues, Elysia dormait déjà sur le canapé depuis quelques temps, elle avait refusé d'aller se coucher tant que sa famille était là, ce qui bien sûr avait fait fondre les militaires et la petite était restée après s'être changée pour mettre son pyjama licorne rose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, Edward déposa sa valise près du canapé, décidant de la vider plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait dormi. Nabot était allongé en boule sur le plaid du fauteuil, on pouvait même entendre un faible ronronnement provenant de sa part. Roy observa la boule de poils avec un sourire avant de monter, rejoindre Edward. Quand Roy arriva dans la chambre, Edward était assis sur le lit, bataillant avec ses fichus boutons.

-Laisse moi t'aider, souffla Roy en lui faisant face avant de commencer à retirer les boutons une fois l'accord obtenu.

Roy en profita pour passer ses mains sur son corps avant de lui embrasser le front avec un fin sourire. Il fut surpris de sentir l'alchimiste se redresser pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser sage puis Edward s'amusa à picorer les lèvres de son ainé, s'amusant du regard rempli de désir fixé sur lui. Lentement, Roy les fit basculer sur le matelas avant que le brun ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Après un premier baiser rempli de passion, l'alchimiste de flamme se recula quelque peu, observa l'apollon allongé sous lui.

A cet instant, Roy envoya tout balader, les alchimistes, la morale, les lois, la bienséance, l'armée, ses propres rêves… tout. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu plus pour rapprocher leurs lèvres. Edward se contentait toujours de le regarder sans un mot, mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le sentiment que ce contact lui procurait fut tout bonnement exquis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, s'embrassant avec passion et amour, mais ce soir, tout leur semblait différent.

Roy avait pourtant connu des situations similaires, du moins au premier abord. Des baisers partagés avec des femmes, des embrassades passionnées. Aujourd'hui, elles lui semblaient tellement superficielles comparées à ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward depuis des semaines, des mois. Ce qu'il vivait actuellement était criant de vérité, authentique, pur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était heureux d'être en couple, impatient même de se retrouver le soir en tête à tête avec la personne qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées. Mais les baisers et les caresses ne lui suffisaient plus. Il en voulait plus, encore et toujours plus.

Edward de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était trop heureux de ce qu'il se passait, à croire que ce moment n'allait jamais arriver. Car oui, à cet instant précis Edward en voulait autant que Roy. Plus de baisers, plus de caresses, plus de contacts entre leur deux corps. Plus de tout ! Il releva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Roy, comme pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, approfondissant le baiser qui depuis bien longtemps s'était transformé en un baiser enflammé.

A bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, retrouvant un peu d'air. Roy ne se priva pour fondre contre le coup d'Edward, y déposant une ribambelle de baisers tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse à travers le débardeur noir. Il se redressa légèrement, fixa son regard dans celui d'Edward tandis que ses mains remontaient doucement le débardeur du blond pour caresser plus franchement cette peau si douce. Il sentit son envie revenir au galop, son désir commençant à grandir dans son pantalon. Il se pencha de nouveau pour offrir un baiser plus langoureux au jeune homme qui d'instinct passa ses mains dans les mèches brunes du militaire. Roy laissa ses lèvres dévier quelques peu, embrassant sa joue avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota par provocation. L'effet fut immédiat, faisant rougir Edward comme jamais. Le jeune homme se reprit bien vite, et poussé par un désir soudain, il inversa les positions, se retrouvant au-dessus, fixant Roy qui l'observait étonné mais visiblement pas déçu par la situation, au vu du regard empli de désir du brun.

Sous lui, Roy se laissa faire, savourant les mains encore un peu timides du blond qui venaient le caresser. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'envie était aussi forte d'un côté comme de l'autre. Pour preuve, ce nouveau baiser empli de fougue et d'envie. Edward, était à califourchon sur Roy, ce dernier avait posé dans un premier temps ses mains sur les cuisses du plus jeune avant de les remonter lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, y crispant doucement ses mains d'envie. Edward, désormais en appui sur son automail, profitait d'avoir sa main de chair libre pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux si doux du brun, soupirant de plaisir contre les lèvres de Roy. Ce dernier avait remonté ses mains plus haut, délaissant les hanches fines du blond au profil de son torse, remontant le débardeur en même temps que ses mains avec la ferme intention de le retirer. Il romput le baiser pour terminer de retirer le bout de tissus avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Edward se laissa faire, se redressant quelque peu, se retrouvant presque assis sur le gradé qui put alors l'observer de tout son saoul. Ce torse, il le connaissait bien désormais, connaissait l'histoire de chaque cicatrice ou presque, admirant celle de son épaule, là où venait se mélanger sa peau avec le métal de l'automail. Il ne put résister à la tentation de venir frôler cette zone en particulier, faisant soupirer d'aise Edward. Avec le temps, Roy avait appris qu'il était plus sensible à cet endroit-là. Edward fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Roy, déboutonnant doucement sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre le torse du militaire, les mains d'Edward vinrent ensuite caresser cette peau pale, faisant frissonner le brun sous les contacts de l'automail, remontant jusqu'aux épauleq qu'il dénuda avant de demander d'un regard de l'aide à ce dernier pour finir de retirer le vêtement. Roy se redressa avant de terminer d'enlever de lui-même le vêtement, le faisant rejoindre le débardeur d'Edward au sol.

Les deux alchimistes étaient désormais en pantalon, Edward toujours à califourchon sur Roy, leurs mains explorant le corps l'un de l'autre. Les mains d'Edward se faisaient d'ailleurs moins hésitantes au fil des caresses. Petit a petit, elles se firent plus insistantes, plus poussées, prenant confiance sous les réactions qu'avait le brun face à ce contact. De sa main de chair, il parcourait avec plaisir les formes du corps dessiné sous lui, notant la façon dont son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, effleurant plus doucement les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Roy n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, ses mains, moins hésitantes, plus assurées venait caresser avec envie chaque parcelle de peau accessible.

Le brun avait beau avoir une certaine expérience dans ce domaine, Roy découvrait pourtant encore des choses à travers les multiples caresses qu'il échangeait avec le blond. Jamais il ne se serait douté quelques mois plus tôt en arriver là avec le jeune homme. Mis à part les cheveux longs et blonds qui pouvaient faire penser à une femme, Edward n'en était pas une, Mustang le savait et avait appris à aimer cette relation et ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. Les autres ne comptaient plus, seul Edward, son bien-être et son plaisir étaient sa préoccupation désormais. Malgré son jeune âge, Edward avait un corps bien formé, harmonieux, le corps d'un homme. Et pourtant Roy était persuadé que personne d'autre ne lui ferait jamais cet effet-là. Portées par ce flot de sensation, les mains de Roy descendirent petit à petit le long de ce corps à la peau halé, glissant vers son ventre pour arriver à la ceinture de celui-ci.

Rien n'était encore fait, mais le simple fait de sentir les mains du brun se poser là provoqua un coup de chaud au blond, s'amplifiant un peu plus lorsque ces mêmes mains s'activèrent à ouvrir sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Edward plongea aussitôt sur les lèvres du brun tandis que les doigts de Roy venaient le caresser au niveau de ses hanches. Il étouffa un soupir de bien-être quand l'homme se permit de descendre un peu le pantalon, augmentant ainsi la zone d'accès à sa peau, en profitant pour amplifier plus encore les caresses. Motivé et terriblement envieux, Edward se sépara des lèvres de Roy, les déplaçant sur sa joue, sa mâchoire puis son cou, reproduisant sur l'homme les baisers que lui-même aimait tant. Il parsema de baisers le brun sous lui, ce dernier soupirait doucement sous les assauts, surpris de constater que les mains d'Edward s'étaient petit à petit retrouvées plus bas sur son corps, bataillant quelque peu pour lui ouvrir sa ceinture.

Les choses plus sérieuses commençaient.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau inverser la tendance et renverser Edward sous lui, il sentit les mains d'Edward réussir à défaire la ceinture et d'un habile mouvement ouvrir son pantalon. Edward cessa alors ses baisers pour fixer Roy qui d'un regard comprit. Lentement, Roy se souleva, aidant ainsi Edward à retirer le vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Le pantalon se retrouva à son tour au sol bien vite suivi par la paire de chaussettes. Une fois cette tache finie, Edward laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de Roy, allongé sous lui, vêtu uniquement de son boxer noir. Cette vue le fit rougir, pas d'embarras non, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés en face dans une telle tenue, mais de toutes ses autres sensations nouvelles.

-Tu comptes revenir vers moi quand tu auras fini de me regarder ? interrogea avec un amusement certain Roy.

Edward releva son regard pour croiser les onyx du brun et sans plus attendre fondit sur lui pour gagner à nouveau ses lèvres. Accueilli par les bras de Roy qui l'enlacèrent, ses doigts repartant à la conquête de sa peau. Soupirant d'envie entre deux baisers, un net frisson parcourut Edward quand il sentit les mains de Roy descendre sur son dos, il comprit alors que c'était son tour. Il aida également le gradé à retirer son pantalon, préférant garder ses chaussettes à cause de l'automail, il ne voulait pas risquer que Roy se coince un bout de peau durant … Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux en boxer, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, leur lèvres semblants ne plus vouloir se quitter et leur mains qui continuaient de parcourir le corps de l'autre, sans oublier cette envie d'en avoir encore et toujours plus. Edward du étouffer un gémissement quand Roy souleva légèrement les hanches, faisant se frotter leurs membres l'un contre l'autre au travers de leurs boxers. Avoir Edward aussi excité contre lui n'était pas nouveau, mais ce soir, cela prenait une toute autre dimension.

Ainsi motivé à bouger davantage, Roy avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward. Sans le brusquer, il inversa leurs positions, faisant s'allonger Edward sous lui, ses bras et ses jambes de part et d'autre son propre corps. Lentement le militaire recommença sa douce torture, caressant le torse ainsi dévoilé et offert, titillant son téton qu'il embrassa, léchât et mordilla tandis que l'une de ses mains s'occupait du second. Les faibles soupirs d'Edward l'encourageaient à continuer. Il observa le jeune homme qui avait plaqué son bas de chair devant ses yeux, masquant en partie son visage devenu rouge sous l'assaut de sensations que Roy provoquait chez lui. Le flamme alchimiste remonta son visage afin de sceller leurs lèvres, la main d'Edward vient presque immédiatement caresser ses cheveux. Lui donnant un dernier baiser et sans interrompre le contact visuel, Roy s'était un peu soulevé, descendant dans une ligne de baiser qui partait de son cou à bien plus bas, il s'attarda quelques instants sur son nombril avant de descendre et embrasser la peau juste au-dessus de l'élastique du boxer noir du jeune alchimiste. Assez impatient, autant dire qu'il effectua sa tâche on ne peut plus rapidement, il retira le dernier vêtement avant de faire de même avec le sien. Ça y est, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Roy ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer et remonta embrasser Edward, constatant que celui-ci l'observait de nouveau de tout son saoul, avec une lueur plus que certaine d'envie dans le regard. Vision qui fit afficher à Roy un nouveau petit sourire.

-Je vais finir par te facturer la vue, taquina Roy.

-A prix d'ami j'espère, rit doucement Edward en remontant ses mains à ses épaules.

Avec un sourire en coin, Roy était ensuite revenu à nouveau vers ses lèvres, les bras d'Edward autour de ses épaules. Pendant que l'une de ses mains était venue, entre leurs corps, descendre sur celui de l'homme jusqu'à sa virilité. Arrachant au passage un soupir plus profond à Edward, il commença doucement à passer sa main sur lui, le caressant simplement dans un premier temps avant de le prendre réellement en main, commençant des va-et-vient sur lui. C'est cependant avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il vit les effets de ce geste sur Edward, la façon dont son corps frissonnait doucement sous lui, ses soupirs plus forts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait et caressait le membre d'Edward, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait ainsi. Certes il y avait eu quelques douches coquines, mais ce soir tout était différent. Roy s'amusait dans sa tête, mais à son tour il eut un plus profond soupir quand il sentit la main d'Edward venir à son propre membre, lui prodiguer les mêmes soins. Quittant les lèvres d'Edward, Roy alla déposer les siennes plus bas à son cou, donnant un léger coup de langue qui fit soupirer d'envie le blond, descendant un peu plus sa bouche sur son torse alors que sa main libre était remontée elle devant la bouche d'Edward. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, regardant ses doigts devant lui, et malgré son manque d'expérience sur la chose, comprit quand même le pourquoi du comment. Rougissant un peu à cette idée, il souleva un peu sa tête et happa les doigts de Roy entre ses lèvres, pour aller les suçoter doucement. Refermant les yeux à profiter de ses baisers et de sa main, plus bas sur lui.

Roy qui continuait tout ça, cessa au bout d'un petit moment. Se relevant un peu au dessus d'Edward, il extirpa doucement ses doigts de sa bouche, pour aller descendre sa main plus bas, prenant un meilleur appui sur ses genoux alors que la main de chair d'Edward cessa de le caresser. Roy se redressa quelquepeu avant de croiser le regard du blond.

-Tu es sûr ?

Edward soutint son regard quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de doucement secouer la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Plus que certain !

Soulagé par cette réponse, Roy alla lui voler un baiser. Afin de démontrer à Roy que la situation était loin de le gêner ou de le déranger, Edward avait un peu plus écarté ses jambes autour de lui. Dans le fond bien sûr, il avait une petite appréhension quant à la chose. C'était sûrement normal se disait-il. Mais en même temps, il en avait tellement envie qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Edward était juste trop bien là, à avoir enfin Roy contre lui, et bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé demander. Les caresses et baisers de Roy sur son corps le détendirent, lui faisant oublier la présence de ce premier doigt qui s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Bien sûr il avait déjà ressenti ça, se doutant que depuis quelques temps, Roy le préparait en douceur pour ce moment. Involontairement, il eut une petite grimace à sentir après quelques caresses, un deuxième doigt le pénétrer.

-Est ce que ça va ? S'enquit Roy.

-J'ai pas mal, t'en fais pas.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, rassuré par ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'Edward n'était pas non plus trop crispé ou tendu. Pour une première il semblait assez à l'aise alors ça aidait sûrement. Échangeant un regard, puis un léger sourire, Roy s'était penché vers lui, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il commença à bouger un peu en lui. Il sentit le corps d'Edward réagir sous lui, ses mains se crisper doucement à ses épaules, mais se détendit bien vite sous ses mouvements. Bientôt il ajouta un troisième, tout aussi doucement, continuant à le préparer le plus calmement possible. Malgré cette envie profonde qu'il avait de lui, Roy ne voulait pas y aller trop vite et griller des étapes. Sous lui, Edward gardait les yeux fermés, se détendant au maximum. Dans un coin de sa tête, il avait comme une petite gêne à être ainsi, cuisses écartées avec le corps de Roy entre ses jambes, et on ne parle même pas de ce qui se passait plus bas … Et pourtant, il ressentait une excitation folle quand à tout ça. Avec l'envie d'en ressentir plus, d'éprouver encore plus de plaisir, de découvrir cela avec Roy, et de tout simplement sentir le corps de Roy contre lui. L'envie de Roy. Ce pourquoi il déplaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire se surélever un peu au dessus de lui, ouvrant ses yeux pour chercher son regard, et y planter le sien.

A nouveau Edward lui avait adressé un petit regard qui se voulait rassurant. Lui démontrant par la même qu'il était bien sûr, et qu'il en avait très envie, le tout en relevant un peu sa tête pour aller l'embrasser. Comprenant donc sans mal le message, Roy avait alors cessé tout. Retirant ses doigts de l'intimité d'Edward, il s'était un peu mieux placé au dessus de lui, rabaissant un peu son bassin alors qu'Edward avait prit un peu plus appui sur ses jambes pour relever le sien. Doucement, Roy avait mené son propre membre contre l'intimité d'Edward, avant de lentement, commencer à le pénétrer. Et dans le même mouvement, les mains de chair et de métal du blond s'étaient crispées à ses épaules. Aussi lentement que possible, Roy continuait à s'enfoncer en lui, embrassant le visage d'Edward, caressant sa cuisse de la main qui ne le soutenait pas au dessus du jeune homme. Pendant que ce dernier, visiblement crispé, faisait tout pour se détendre au mieux. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux. Un peu, d'une étrange façon, mais ça restait supportable. Si ça l'était trop, ça voulait juste dire que soit Roy s'y était trop mal pris, soit que lui était trop crispé ou bien qu'ils n'avaient pas assez pris leur temps. Forcément, de se sentir pénétré à un tel endroit, dans un coin de sa tête c'était un peu gênant, tandis que la sensation était bizarre.

Mais, à la fois pas désagréable du tout.

De se dire que Roy était en train de le prendre, c'était vraiment... Alors, petit à petit, il se détendit. Remontant ses jambes autour de la taille de Roy pour les y nouer, il soupira plus profondément, avant d'inciter son amant à bouger un peu. Rester immobile comme il le faisait pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence était charitable, et pour lui un peu nécessaire, mais il avait envie de plus que ça.

Les premiers va-et-vient pour Edward furent un peu étranges aussi. Pas désagréable du tout, mais étranges. D'avoir un corps étranger qui bouge en lui de la sorte … c'était étrange de son avis. De toute façon, les baisers et les caresses de Roy l'aidaient vraiment à se détendre davantage. Parce que le brun, lui, contrairement à Edward qui se familiarisait à peine avec tout ça, ressentait une envie monstrueuse de bouger davantage, d'aller plus vite en lui, dans des mouvements plus amples … Mais pour l'heure il se retenait. Y allant aussi doucement que possible, embrassant sans relâche Edward, que ce soit ses lèvres si désirées, sa mâchoire, son cou ou ses épaules, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée. Et soyons honnêtes, à profiter quand même pas mal du moment.

Petit à petit, Edward se détendit entre les bras de Roy. Cette petite gêne passée, il se laissait aller au plaisir de la découverte simple des joies de la chair, ce avant de se laisser aller aux plaisirs de la chair uniquement. Bien que discrète, sa respiration se fit un peu plus poussée et de légers soupirs de bien-être lui échappaient. Ses mains passaient sur les épaules de Roy, glissant celle de métal un peu plus bas à ses omoplates tandis que l'autre remonta à sa chevelure d'ébène, crispant doucement ses doigts dans ses mèches sous ses va-et-vient. Va-et-vient qui, étaient certes agréables, mais à présent, il en voulait plus. Il le sentait, son corps entier réclamait davantage.

-Va … plus vite …. soupira Edward d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Pour l'y encourager, il resserra un peu ses cuisses autour de la taille de Roy, provoquant un faible gémissement de la part de celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel mouvement de la part du blond. Le militaire accéda avec grand plaisir à sa requête, et augmenta un peu plus la cadence, à un rythme qui leur convenait mieux à tous les deux. Aussitôt, les soupirs d'Edward se firent plus explicites, plus fréquents, au grand plaisir de Roy, serrant toujours le corps du blond contre lui. Frissonnant sous le passage des doigts d'une part chauds, et de l'autre plus froids dû au métal, il donna finalement plus d'ampleur à ses va et viens. Augmentant un peu la cadence par la même occasion, il en fut récompensé par de discrets gémissements de plaisir de la part d'Edward. Roy se pencha pour aller capturer les lèvres du jeune homme pour faire taire un peu ses gémissements. En retour, ce fut un baiser avide, rempli de passion et de fougue qu'il reçut. Les mains du blond glissaient partout là où il pouvait les passer, sa langue ne cessait de caresser la sienne dans un baiser endiablé. Et par ce baiser, le mouvement de leurs corps se fit plus rapide, plus profond si possible, plus franc.

N'en pouvant plus de rester seulement allongé et à prendre un plaisir monstrueux, Edward ne tint plus. Il était un homme d'action, passif ou non ! Alors, d'un mouvement peut être un peu brusque, mais pressant, il repoussa Roy. Si ce dernier avait pu un bref moment se demander s'il n'avait pas fait un truc de travers, le regard brûlant que lui jeta le Fullmetal le rassura aussitôt. Le blond le repoussa en arrière, lui faisant le déposséder, et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Dans le même geste, il s'était également redressé, pour sans perdre une minute, aller se placer à califourchon au-dessus de Roy. Ses jambes de part et d'autres des siennes, à tâton, il vint se positionner au-dessus de son membre. Et, sous le regard lourd d'excitation du brun, s'abaissa sur ce dernier pour le reprendre en lui, les faisant gémir de concert. Edward se chargea alors à son tour de leur faire prendre du plaisir, mouvant ses hanches sur un rythme constant. Ses mains posées sur le torse de Roy, qui en faisait de même. Les yeux mi-clos, il observait avec délice le blond au-dessus de lui. Qu'il était _magnifique_ ainsi ! Le corps bougeant souplement au-dessus du sien, son visage si expressif, les joues légèrement rougies par le plaisir, la bouche entre ouverte à laisser des soupirs lui échapper … Et ces mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval, venant parfaire l'image absolument érotique du jeune homme. D'un geste tendre, l'homme passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et défit l'élastique qui retenait jusqu'alors ses cheveux. Les mèches blondes tombèrent dans le dos d'Edward dans un mouvement souple tandis que les doigts du général de brigade venaient se mêler entre celles-ci. N'y tenant plus, Roy sentit le besoin de bouger également. Prenant meilleur appui sur ses jambes, il releva un premier coup ses hanches. La réaction d'Edward n'en fut que meilleure. Celui-ci eut alors une expression de plaisir, totalement inédite, et s'était retenu avec grande peine de lâcher un gémissement trop fort. Encouragé et tellement excité, il continua de bouger sous le blond, alors qu'il recommença à en faire de même, leurs deux corps bougèrent de concert.

L'une des mains de Roy avait glissé de la hanche du plus jeune, jusqu'à son membre dressé, pour le caresser au rythme de leurs corps. Sous toutes ces attentions, Edward eu alors toute la peine du monde à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Parce que putain ! C'était _divin_ ! Serrant ses lèvres, il fit taire au mieux les sons qu'il pouvait faire, et en entrouvrant les yeux, vit que Roy en faisait de même. Alors, tant qu'à faire, Edward s'était penché vers lui, pour un baiser vorace. Débordant de passion et de fougue, pendant que leurs corps continuaient à bouger l'un en l'autre à la perfection, frissonnant de plaisir l'un contre l'autre, étouffants leurs gémissements dans ce baiser. Edward dû y mettre fin, se séparant de ses lèvres avec peine.

-Aah … Roy … je ...

Il ne put en dire plus, coupé par ses propres gémissements. Mais Roy avait parfaitement compris le message. Reprenant ses lèvres, il amplifia ses va et vient alors qu'Edward semblait peiner à maintenir le rythme. Il tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'au final, dans un ultime soubresaut, il finit par atteindre l'orgasme dans la main de Roy, étouffant difficilement son cri contre ses lèvres, le corps tendu comme jamais. Roy le rejoint, quelques derniers coups de reins plus tard, la main crispée à la hanche du blond, qui tremblait encore contre lui. Edward reposa sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule du brun, déposant de léger baiser sur la peau pale tandis que Roy caressait avec tendresse ses cheveux en déposant une ribambelle de baisers sur son crâne. Ravagés par le plaisir, ils eurent grande peine à se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, assis sur ce lit, à juste s'embrasser, se tenir dans les bras. A profiter simplement du moment présent, comme s'il n'y allait jamais avoir de lendemain.

Ce jusqu'à ce que Roy trouve la force de se lever, décollant leur corps encore emboités, pour chercher de quoi se nettoyer rapidement, peu désireux de rester dans cet état toute la nuit. Edward le rejoint assez rapidement dans la petite salle d'eau, se nettoyant quelques peu avant qu'ils ne retournent ensemble dans la chambre. Roy ramassa les affaires éparpillées au sol pour les mettre sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Edward tenait son boxer entre ses mains, se demandant visiblement s'il allait le remettre ou pas. Finalement il se glissa entre les draps aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance sous le regard amusé de Roy qui le rejoint dans la même tenue. A peine installé, il sentit Edward venir se coller à lui, emmêlant leur jambes tandis que sa tête venait se poser sur son épaule avec un soupir de bien-être.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta malgré tout Roy.

-Mmmh

-Même ici ? continua le militaire en frôlant les fesses du jeune homme avec sa main.

-On en reparlera demain, souffla Edward en rougissant quelque peu.

Roy esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser le front du jeune homme, remontant sa main dans son dos en le rapprochant de lui, observant le métal de la gourmette qui brillait grâce aux éclats de la lune, du bout du pouce, il lui caressa le poignet avant d'embrasser le front d'Edward qui était déjà parti dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LA SCENE A LAQUELLE VOUS AVEZ ECHAPPE

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lundi était arrivé bien trop vite au goût d'Edward, il avait du quitter le cocon d'amour et de tendresse qu'était devenu l'appartement de Mustang, non, leur appartement. C'est en soufflant qu'il sortit du bureau du général Lang, son nouvel ordre de mission dans les mains, annonçant son départ imminent pour West City. Presque dix heures de train l'attendaient, il devait partir sans faire de détour s'il voulait avoir le train de dix heure moins dix.

-Je n'en reviens pas, à peine rentré il part déjà, avait déclaré Riza en voyant le bureau d'Edward de nouveau vide.

L'alchimiste avait tout juste eu le temps de poser son rapport sur son bureau avant d'être demandé dans le bureau du général Lang. Bien sur Roy en avait soufflé, sachant d'avance que c'était pour une nouvelle mission.

\- Les journées vont encore être bien longues, soupira Havoc en fixant la porte du bureau de Roy, fermée sur ce dernier.

-A croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ensemble trop longtemps, je veux dire côte à côte et tout ça, rajouta Breda.

-Je pense surtout qu'on a pris l'habitude d'avoir Edward avec nous, rectifia Riza pour qui l'absence d'Edward se faisait toujours un peu sentir.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement, aux alentours de onze heures, un soldat arriva en trombes dans le bureau, haletant comme après une course folle, il frappa a la porte de Roy, faisant abstraction des autres personnes et rentra une fois l'autorisation donnée. De la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau, Riza et les autres n'entendirent pas grand-chose si ce n'est « Fullmetal » et « accident ». Aussitôt, Roy se leva de sa chaise, se saisit de son manteau avant d'ouvrir à la volée les portes, criant à son unité de le suivre. En chemin il expliqua que le train dans lequel Edward était parti avait eu un accident, il avait déraillé. Il y avait beaucoup de dégâts et déjà des blessés et des morts. Mais aucune trace d'Edward. Personne ne semblait savoir où il était. L'accident avait eu lieu a une vingtaine de kilomètres, les secours étaient déjà là, mais les militaires de Central City étaient les plus proches, l'accident semblait criminel, ils devaient donc aller voir sur place ce qu'il en était. Il fallut une trentaine de minutes à l'unité de Mustang pour arriver sur place. Roy attendit que la voiture ait ralenti pour en descendre et se diriger vers le train couché sur le côté. La locomotive était en flamme ainsi que les deux wagons qui suivaient. Des blessés étaient installeés un peu partout à l'écart, se faisant déjà soignés, tandis qu'à l'opposeé une dizaine de corps étaient allongés, un draps blanc les recouvrant.

-Cherchez Edward ! ordonna Roy en entendant ses hommes arriver à son niveau dans son dos.

Une heure était écoulée. Une longue heure durant laquelle tous aidaient les blessés, fouillaient ce qu'il restait du train ainsi que les alentours dans l'espoir de voir Edward. Ce fut Riza qui le trouva, allongé à l'écart de la scène, il était sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la gauche et vu la posture il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il q'était retrouvé propulsé hors du train.

-Général de Brigade ! appela Riza.

Aussitôt toute l'unité arriva à ses côté. Roy se pencha, cherchant après le pou d'Edward. Mais rien… Cette scène faisait remonter une autre scène si semblable quelques temps auparavant.

-Edward, appela Roy en le secouant un peu. Edward !

Bien loin de se douter de tout ce qu'il se passait, Edward faisait face au petit être de la porte, une fois encore.

-Tu es sur de toi ! questionna le petit être.

-Oui, assura Edward.

-Tout ceci va arriver si tu ramène ton frère, préviens le petit être. Tout ce qu'on a vu. Si tu utilises ce cercle et garde ton alchimie, tout ceci se produira.

-Mais je m'en sortirais, répondit l'alchimiste. Même de cet accident, je m'en sortirais.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

-De moi ? Non, mais de mes proches oui.

-Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, sourit l'être.

Edward se tourna pour faire face à la porte.

-Mais tu auras tout oublié. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce soir-là au hangar. Tout ceci te sera inconnu.

-Alors cette porte mène au hangar. A cette nuit là ?

-Oui, confirma l'être. Ton frère t'y attend déjà !

-Merci, souffla Edward avant de franchir la porte, se retrouvant inconscient, allongé au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation dont il n'avait pas encore percé tous les mystères.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

Et oui, ce coup-ci c'est bon, enfin presque.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la petite scène ci-dessus était la fin initiale de la fiction, mais je me suis dis que ce serait vraiment trop sadique, du coup je vous la mets en bonus juste pour vous montrer ce a quoi vous avez échappé.


	27. Chapter 27

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autres par car il risque d'y avoir des relation sexuelle)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : .LindaK

Dédicace :

. . .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chapitre 27

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu as déjà envoyé une caisse pleine de livre la semaine dernière ! fit remarquer Roy tandis qu'il se baladait avec Edward dans les rues de Central, sortant tout juste d'une énième librairie.

-Je sais, mais on doit remplir la nouvelle bibliothèque, sourit Edward.

-On parle bien de celle à Resembool là ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les miennes sont bien garnies, surtout depuis que tu as ramené un surplus de livres, sourit Roy.

-Oui oui, rassura Edward avec un sourire. Regarde !

Encore des achats en perspective. L'après-midi passa rapidement, une fois leur shopping terminé, ils passèrent par la gare pour finir de remplir la caisse qui devait partir par le train du lendemain matin.

-On part pour neuf heures c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, confirma le flamme alchimiste, ça nous laisse le temps pour souffler un peu.

Le soir fut propice à nombre de caresses et baisers, Roy mentirait si il disait ne pas être inquiet et quelque peu stressé à propos du week-end qui s'annonçait pour eux deux. Et les attentions qu'il échangeait avec son fiancé l'aidaient à penser à autre chose. Edward aussi était quelque peu inquiet, mais plus pour la réaction de Sid et William. Alphonse comme Winry s'avaient pour eux deux, fort heureusement pas pour tout, mais l'annonce de leur fiançailles ne devrait pas étonner le couple plus que cela.

-Tu stresses, constata Edward entre deux baiser.

-Pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit le blond.

-Menteur !

-Si peu, taquina le Fullmetal avec un fin sourire.

Nabot profita que le couple se soit éloigné pour venir s'installer sur les genoux d'Edward en ronronnant fortement. Le Munchkin savoura la main de chair qui venait le gratouiller derrière les oreilles avant de se rouler en boule entre les deux hommes.

-Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure de dormir, sourit Roy.

-C'est Nabot qui décide maintenant !

-Pourquoi pas. Un long trajet nous attend demain, autant être en pleine forme pour affronter cette journée.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'embrasser Roy pour ensuite s'installer le plus confortablement possible sans gêner le chat qui était pelotonné entre eux deux. Le jeune alchimiste mit un certain temps avant de trouver la posture idéale, à savoir sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Roy, l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes et sa main de chair poser au niveau de son torse. Le brun lui embrassa le crane, avant d'éteindre la lumière, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses deux nabots.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le trajet en train s'était fait calmement, Edward avait somnolé une bonne partie de celui-ci, sa tête posée sur les jambes de Roy qui lisait un livre sur l'alchimie, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Aux alentours de quatorze heures, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Resembool, Edward descendit du train avec une joie non dissimulée, bien content de pouvoir se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Il prit d'office la direction du wagon du fond, attendant déjà sa caisse de livres, l'homme la descendit assez facilement tandis que Roy arrivait à leur niveau.

-Pressé ? questionna avec un amusement certain le brun.

-Toujours, répondit Edward. Bon, trouvons de quoi faire une brouette.

-Ça va devenir une habitude, sourit Roy en repensant à la fois où il avait ramené l'armure d'Alphonse.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire tandis qu'il fixait un tas de bois non loin, sans se faire prier il claqua des mains avant de changer les planches en brouette.

-Ça tiendra jusqu'à la maison.

Roy aida Edward à mettre la caisse dans la brouette avant de prendre la route vers la maison des Elric, car oui, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des frères Elric.

-Ça ne te fait pas drôle, de ne plus aller chez Pinacco ?

-Non, Resembool à toujours été chez moi, mais chez Mami c'était pas la maison. Maintenant, j'ai deux chez moi, sourit Edward.

-Deux ?

-Oui, ici, entama Edward en montrant la maison dressée fièrement sur la colline, et à Central, finit-il avec un sourire.

-Faudrait d'ailleurs que tu t'y installes pour de bon, répondit Roy dont les yeux brillaient quelque peu sous l'aveu d'Edward.

-Pour de bon, souffla Edward.

-C'est normal quand on est fiancé, termina le brun en se tournant vers le blond.

Edward arrêta la brouette avant de fixer le brun, sous l'émotion il se jeta à son cou pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Roy en rigola tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient happer dans un baiser des plus fougueux.

-Edward ! appela Alphonse au loin.

Aussitôt le couple se sépara tandis qu'Alphonse arrivait vers eux en courant.

-Le voyage s'est bien passé ? C'est quoi cette caisse ? Encore des livres ! C'est trop bien. D'ailleurs je t'ai attendu pour installer correctement le bureau et la bibliothèque. Winry veut absolument te parler de ta chambre, tu ferais bien de te préparer elle a l'air décidée à ce que tu la personnalises le plus vite possible, débita Alphonse.

-Al ! Respires, on est là pour trois jours, rappela Edward avec un sourire.

-Désolé, sourit timidement le blond. Je… bonjour Général de Brigade.

-Alphonse, tu n'es pas dans l'armée, appelle moi Roy, offrit Roy.

-D'accord Roy. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu nous aides avec cette caisse, quémanda Edward.

-Pas de souci, confirma le plus jeune.

Alphonse termina de faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison, discutant joyeusement avec les deux alchimistes. Sans surprise, ils furent tous les trois accueillis par William qui sauta presque au cou d'Edward, heureux de le retrouver.

-C'était long tu sais, se plaignit William.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward. J'avais plein de choses à faire.

-Sid, tu peux monter la caisse avec les autres s'il te plait, questionna Alphonse une fois les bonjours terminés.

-Pas de souci, répondit le colosse en se saisissant avec une facilité déconcertante de la caisse en bois remplie de livres.

-On aménagera ça demain tranquillement, informa le cadet Elric. Vous devez être fatigués.

-Epuisés, confirma Edward. Je vais prendre une douche, mais avant je vais monter ça.

-Je te suis, déclara Roy.

Le couple monta alors, Edward en profita pour faire une rapide présentation de la maison tandis qu'il guidait son fiancé jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ça fait drôle.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Edward en posant sa valise.

-C'est ta chambre.

Le blond observa la pièce, les murs comme le reste de la pièce était vides, enfin si on oubliait le lit et la petite commode de nuit qui y était accolée. Edward n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre ses marques dans cette pièce.

-Non, sourit le bond. C'est la notre, termina-t-il en se laissant couler entre les bras du gradé pour une savoureuse étreinte. A en croire Alphonse, on va devoir s'occuper de la déco avant que Winry s'en occupe, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec un atelier de mécagref à la place de mon bureau.

-En effet, on en parlera après la douche.

-Tu la prends avec moi ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ils ne sont pas encore au courant.

Edward bouda pour la forme avant de sortir des vêtements propres de son sac pour descendre prendre sa douche. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il céda la place à Roy qui était jusque là en train de parler avec Sid. Quand Roy sortit de la salle d'eau il trouva Edward et les autres dans le salon, discutant avec une certaine animation.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas !

-Hors de question que tu t'occupes de MA chambre ! gronda Edward.

Winry faisait la moue tandis qu'Alphonse et Sid rigolaient sous cape. Roy ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène attendrissante avant de croiser le regard d'Edward. Celui-ci s'adoucit quand il croisa le regard onyx de son amant.

-Edward ! appela Alphonse. On va voir pour les meubles ?

-J'arrive, répondit l'ainé.

Roy regarda les frères quitter la maison avant de monter à l'étage pour se détendre un peu. Il n'avait jamais raffolé des trajets en train, ne comprenant pas comment Edward pouvait tant apprécier celui-ci. Le brun s'allongea sur le matelas qui servait de lit, observant le décor qui l'entourait. Le peu de meubles présents dans la pièce avaient été posés à la hâte.

Edward et Alphonse arrivaient tranquillement dans le centre du village, trainant la brouette derrière eux tout en discutant. En chemin ils avaient croisé pas mal de personnes qui comme toujours étaient heureuses de les voir tous les deux. Edward observa les meubles de la petite boutique en ville, restant fixé sur le grand lit qui semblait bien trop grand et qui pourtant avait l'air fort confortable.

-Tu crois que ça passe ? questionna Edward.

-Ça devrait, sourit Alphonse, si tu le mets dans l'angle contre les murs.

-Bonjour les garçons, salua le vendeur. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Il vous reste un lit comme ça et les commodes qui vont avec ? interrogea l'ainé en montrant le meuble en question.

-Il me reste le lit, la commode et une table de chevet, informa l'homme. C'est pour toi ? Tu va te perdre la dedans, taquina l'homme avec un sourire en observant le lit en question.

-Hé ! gronda Edward

-Oui je sais, tu as grandi, répliqua l'homme. Donc le tout ?

-C'est ça.

-Ça fera 300 Cenz.

-Je m'attendais à plus, avoua Edward en sortant son portefeuille avant de payer.

-Je vous mets les cartons dans la brouette ? interrogea l'homme en observant ladite brouette.

-Ça va tomber non ? questionnèrent les deux blonds en regardant la brouette qui attendait sagement à l'extérieur de la boutique.

-J'en ai peur, confirma l'homme. Je vous laisse prendre le chevet et je vais demander à Valentin de vous amener le reste.

-Merci beaucoup.

Les garçons quittèrent la boutique avec le sourire, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Lentement, les deux frères firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison, prenant les chemins comme quand ils étaient petits, parlant de choses et d'autres.

-Alors avec Roy, comment ça se passe ?

-Et bien, on a bien avancé.

-A quel point ? questionna avec curiosité Alphonse.

Edward se mit à rougir violement, repensant aux folles nuits qu'il passait depuis quelques jours entre les bras de Roy. Alphonse observa son frère avec un fin sourire, ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'Hugues.

-Mmh, je vois… Et donc ?

-Al' ! gronda Edward.

Le plus jeune rigola face à gène de son ainé tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison familiale. Sans grande surprise Valentin était déjà là, et aider de Sid et Roy il montait les cartons de ce qui allait devenir dans un avenir plus ou moins proche un lit. Le jeune homme se proposa pour aider à monter les meubles, et tandis qu'avec Sid ils s'occupaient de la commode, Roy, Alphonse et Edward montaient le lit.

-Du coup on va mettre celui qui était ici dans la chambre d'amis, informa Alphonse en aidant Edward à soutenir la tête de lit tandis que Roy mettait la vis.

-Merci.

William arriva à ce moment la dans la pièce.

-Du coup le monsieur il va dormir dans l'ancien lit d'Ed ?

Les frères Elric ainsi que Roy fixèrent le petit alors que Sid lui répondit.

-On va dire ça.

Le colosse s'était bien douté en voyant le militaire le matin de la mort d'Izumi qu'il y avait autre chose que de simples rapports entre collègues entre eux. William sembla satisfait de la réponse de son père d'adoption et retourna voir Winry dans la cuisine. Presque une heure plus tard, le lit et les autres meubles étaient bien montés, Edward était en train de finir de faire son lit, bataillant quelque peu avec la couette. Le grand meuble, était installé dans le coin de la pièce, proche de la fenêtre tandis que la table de nuit était juste en dessous de celle-ci, le bureau et la bibliothèque était eux aussi bien en place ainsi que la commode dont les tiroirs étaient pour l'instant encore vides.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour remplir tout ça ? questionna Roy en désignant d'un vague signe de la main les étagères et tiroirs vides.

-Volontiers, sourit Edward en remportant la bataille contre la housse de couette.

Alphonse et Sid étaient descendus et Valentin était reparti. Le couple était donc de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

-Je suppose que tu prends la place contre le mur ? questionna Roy en observant le lit et plus précisément Edward qui était justement affalé sur le lit, proche du mur.

-C'est ça, sourit l'homme en passant un bras derrière sa tête tandis que Roy commençait à ouvrir un carton qui se trouvait non loin.

-Tu viens m'aider ?

-J'arrive, répondit le blond en se levant d'un bond, comme monté sur ressort.

Quand ils descendirent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Winry était en train d'installer la table, tandis qu'Alphonse surveillait le repas. Sid était avec William dans la salle de bain, s'occupant de laver le petit.

-Un coup de main, proposa Edward tandis que Roy partait dans la cuisine.

-On peut parler ? interrogea le militaire.

-Bien sûr, sourit le cadet en touillant la casserole de sauce tomate.

-C'est au sujet d'Edward, entama le brun. Voilà, c'est un peu délicat et étrange comme situation.

-Je suis d'accord, coupa Alphonse.

-D'accord ?

-Vos fiançailles.

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Il n'a pas eu besoin. Quand il m'a dit qu'il venait, il a dit qu'il viendrait accompagné de quelqu'un d'important, et vous voilà. Ensuite il y a cette gourmette à son poignet gauche avec la petite flamme dessinéedessus, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que les choses ont changé entre vous.

-Et tu en penses quoi ? questionna avec prudence le militaire.

-Tant que mon frère est heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Pas de menaces ou d'autres choses ?

-Pas besoin, je connais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il sait très bien se défendre lui-même, sourit Alphonse en goutant la sauce tomate avant d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole. Vous savez, je n'ai plus que lui, rajouta le plus jeune. Alors je vous le confie, prenez en soin.

Roy resta figé un instant, tandis qu'Alphonse amenait la casserole sur la table.

-Un souci ? questionna Edward en arrivant auprès du grand brun qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ d'Alphonse.

-Non, se reprit Roy. Enfin si peut-être…

Edward observa son amant, le regard rempli de questions en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Il va falloir l'annoncer à Winry, Sid et William, termina le militaire en se saisissant du poignet de chair d'Edward pour embrasser la gourmette qui brillait.

-D'accord, juste le temps d'éloigner tous les outils qui trainent dans la pièce et on s'en occupe, sourit Edward.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce à vivre, tous était déjà installés autour de la table quand le couple arriva. Le plus discrètement possible, Edward fit le tour de la pièce afin de s'assurer qu'aucun outil ne trainait sur les meubles environnants. Fort heureusement pour une fois tout semblait être rangé dans l'atelier de la blonde. Après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec Roy il s'installa à son tour avant de lancer les hostilités.

-Winry, Sid, William, commença Edward, je… Roy doit vous dire quelque chose !

Le brun se tourna vers le jeune alchimiste, le fusillant du regard tandis que tout le monde le fixait, attendant de savoir ce qu'il en était, Edward avait la tête baissée et Alphonse semblait très amusé par la situation. Roy souffla pour se donner du courage avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vais me marier !

-Mais c'est super ! s'exclama avec joie Winry.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue ? se permit de questionner Sid.

Roy échangea un regard avec Edward, lui demandant de l'aide en silence.

-Moi ! répondit Edward.

Winry et Sid échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire dans un parfait ensemble. Roy et les frères Elric échangèrent un regard, laissant le fou rire des deux autres se calmer quelques peu. Une fois la chose faite et face au sérieux des trois autres, Winry et Sid échangèrent un regard.

-Sérieusement ? Mais comment ?

-Je te laisse expliquer, sourit Roy en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise.

-Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Je me suis occupé d'Hugues, contra le militaire.

Edward bougonna pour la forme avant de tout raconter à Winry et Sid, enfin presque tout.

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, après une partie de cartes animée, Roy et Edward montèrent se coucher, contents que William soit déjà endormi depuis presque une heure. A peine installé dans le lit, Edward se lova contre Roy, savourant le contact de leurs peaux nues ou presque l'une contre l'autre, de ses mains taquines qui venaient frôler sa peau dans de douces et aériennes caresses, sans oublier ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cou avec une certaine taquinerie.

-En rentrant on pourra aller acheter une commode.

-Une commode ?

-Oui, il risque d'y avoir un surplus de vêtements qui vont arriver dans notre chambre à Central, souffla Edward en tentant de dissimuler sa joie.

Roy se redressa alors, faisant fit des protestations d'Edward qui venait de perdre son oreiller. Il fit taire le blond en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une avidité certaine, trop heureux d'entendre Edward dire à travers cette phrase qu'il allait emménager pour de bon à l'appartement.

-Je vais devoir prévoir une bibliothèque plus grande, peut-être même songer à déménager pour plus grand.

-Qu'on ait un chez nous qu'on aura choisi ?

-Si tu le veux, sourit en réponse Roy.

Edward passa alors ses bras autour du cou de brun pour sceller leurs lèvres en guise de réponse. Cette maison, il l'avait construite avec Alphonse, mais avoir une maison ou un appartement qu'il aurait choisit avec Roy… C'était juste magnifique, cette idée lui plaisait, d'autant plus que dans quelques mois ils seraient mariés.

Le baiser se changea bien vite en autre chose de plus intime, plus passionnel et tellement d'autres choses.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, Roy se laissa retomber sur le torse d'Edward, reprenant son souffle tout comme Edward qui les joues rougies et les cheveux plaqués à son front, peinait à respirer. Il avait du étouffer ses gémissements par peur d'être entendu par les autres occupants de la maison et désormais ses doigts de chair se perdaient dans les mèches brunes de Roy qui embrassait avec amour son torse.

-On a toujours pas de date pour le mariage, souffla soudain Edward.

-J'ai pensé à une date, je voulais t'en parler en rentrant.

-Laquelle ? interrogea Edward avec curiosité.

Roy se redressa avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-La plus logique pour nous deux, souffla Roy en scellant leurs lèvres.

Edward sourit dans le baiser, sachant de quelle date Roy parlait. C'était comme une évidence pour eux deux, ce jour avait étécelui de leur rencontre, quoi de plus normal que de célébrer leur union à cette date. Roy mit fin au baiser, sentant la fatigue arrivée, il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour s'installer confortable dans le lit avant qu'Edward ne vienne se nicher contre lui en remontant les couvertures sur leurs corps nus et encore transpirants de leurs ébats. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au couple pour sombrer dans le sommeil se souciant peu d'avoir été entendu par Alphonse qui était descendu prendre un verre d'eau au mauvais moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward et Alphonse étaient installés dans la bibliothèque, terminant d'ouvrir les caisses tout en rangeant les ouvrages divers et variés qui s'y trouvaient. Les étagères était désormais pleines, restaient encore quelques espaces par endroit mais nul doute que les deux frères allaient se faire une joie de les combler rapidement.

-C'est dingue que tu aies réussi à retrouver tous ces livres.

-J'ai fouillé dans pas mal de bibliothèques de Central, et puis certains étaient stockés dans mon casier.

-C'est vrai que tu en achetais aussi durant nos voyages, se souvient Alphonse.

-Ça aide pas mal de voyager, on a pu trouver de bonnes occasions.

Edward esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il rangeait le dernier livre.

-Et voilà, constata Alphonse en se reculant de quelques centimètres, s'adossant au bureau, pour admirer les étagères ainsi rangées et la pile de caisses et cartons dans le couloir.

-On se sent plus chez soi, continua Edward en s'installant sur le bureau.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice avant de parler du bon vieux temps, de l'époque où ils lisaient pour la première fois le codex de Flamel ou encore le dictionnaire de Lans prime, sans oublier les divers traités d'alchimie qui agrémentaient la bibliothèque de leur géniteur. Aujourd'hui ils avaient de nouveau un chez eux et une bibliothèque, bien plus grande et mieux fournie que ce dont ils avaient pu rêver étant enfant.

-On va voir maman, proposa Edward.

-A cette heure-ci ?

-On risque pas grand-chose, pouffa Edward. On prévient Winry et Roy et on y va, termina l'ainé en sautant du bureau pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

-Surtout Roy, taquina Alphonse.

Le plus vieux rougi face au pic de son cadet, celui-ci lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il les avaient entendus cette nuit, provoquant une gêne chez Edward qui était jusque-là persuadé d'avoir été discret lors de leurs ébats. La rougeur sur les joues de l'alchimiste avait fait rire Alphonse qui lui avait gentiment tapé l'épaule en lui disant que ce serait à charge de revanche. S'en était suivi un grand fou rire qui avait surpris les autres quand ils les avaient vu sortir aussi gaiement de la cuisine à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Les deux frères descendirent donc, déclarant l'air de rien qu'ils partaient prendre l'air et reviendraient rapidement avant de claquer la porte leur manteau à la main. Roy échangeant un regard avec Winry qui haussa simplement les épaules. Les garçons étaient chez eux à Resembool, les voir partir ainsi était une habitude à laquelle Roy allait devoir s'habituer, surtout quand on savait qu'Edward comme Alphonse avaient la bougeotte. Cela étonnait encore Winry que le cadet ne soit pas en manque de voyage mais les séjours fréquents d'Edward ne devaient pas y être pour rien.

Ils laissèrent leur pas les guider jusqu'au cimetière, une fois arrivés, ils passèrent par la tombe de Pinacco, lui déposant un bouquet de fleurs en discutant quelques instants avec la pierre tombale, imaginant sans peine la petite vieille, sa pipe à la bouche en train de les écouter avec son attention habituelle. Cette image les fit sourire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tombe de leurs parents. Edward ne s'attarda pas sur celle de Hohenheim, contrairement à Alphonse qui lui parla un moment. Ils passèrent ensuite un bon moment devant Trisha, s'installant à même le sol avant de transformer le bouquet de fleurs en couronne pour la déposer sur la pierre tombale. Trop occuésr à parler, ils n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit tombait doucement.

-Mince, souffla soudain Alphonse.

-On a passé plus de temps que prévu ici.

-Winry va me tuer, paniqua Alphonse en se levant et dépoussiérant son pantalon.

-Je peux prendre les coups à ta place si tu veux, j'ai l'habitude, rappela Edward en faisant de même.

-Ta bonté te perdra, taquina Alphonse. A bientôt maman, termina le blond après un dernier regard pour la tombe.

-A bientôt maman, déclara Edward en faisant de même.

Alphonse était déjà arrivé à l'entrée du cimetière quand il s'aperçut que son ainé ne le suivait pas. Edward était face à la tombe de Hohenheim et y déposa une petite boite qui tenait aisément dans la main.

-Désolé, souffla l'ainé avant de poursuivre sa route.

-Un souci ? interrogea Alphonse une fois que son frère fut arrivé a son niveau.

-Non, juste quelque chose à finir.

-Envy ?

-Envy, affirma Edward.

Alphonse était au courant de tout désormais. Edward avait prit le temps de tout lui raconter, tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les six années qu'il avait passé en armure. Bien que la menace « colère de Winry » plane sur eux, ils ne se pressèrent pas pour rentrer, profitant de la fraicheur de cette journée de fin Avril. Soudain Edward se stoppa, bien vite imité par Alphonse.

-Regarde, montra Edward d'un signe de tête en indiquant la maison.

Là, au niveau de la fenêtre du premier étage, Winry était installéz, la fenêtre ouverte, une lampe allumée poser sur le rebord de celle-ci.

-Comme maman, se souvient Alphonse.

-Même mieux, ajouta Edward en fixant le perron.

Là sur l'escalier, Roy était assis, une lanterne à bougie allumée à ses côtés, fixant l'horizon. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'ils couraient vers leur maison, se rappelant le nombre de fois où Trisha les avait attendus ainsi, mais ce soir c'était différent, ce soir c'était Winry et Roy, et le simple fait qu'ils les attendaient ainsi prouvait combien ils tenaient à eux et les comprenaient. Edward se jeta presque dans les bras de Roy qui avait eu la logique de se lever en le voyant arriver, acceptant avec joie l'étreinte tandis qu'Alphonse rentrait dans la maison, faisait le même accueil à Winry qui était descendue, se moquant bien des regard de Sid et William qui ne semblaient pas comprendre leur réaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy et Edward étaient dans le train, retournant à Central après ce week-end qui avait été chargé en émotion. Durant le trajet, les deux militaires avaient discuté de choses et d'autres et plus particulièrement du mariage.

-On va avoir pas mal de choses à prévoir, mine de rien c'est dans, Edward se stoppa pour réfléchir en comptant sur ses doigts, cinq mois !

\- Calme-toi. On peut déjà voir pour les invités, même si je pense que cette partie là sera vite résolue.

-Et les faire-part, le traiteur, la salle…

Roy mis fin a la liste en embrassant Edward, aussitôt le blond se détendit avant de soupirer d'aise.

-On va y arriver.

-On fait ça où ?

-De quoi tu parles, taquina Roy dont les mains s'étaient malicieusement glissées sous le haut d'Edward.

-Roy ! gronda faussement l'alchimiste qui avait désormais bien l'habitude des sous-entendus pervers de son amant et futur époux.

Le brun esquissa un sourire avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres, bénissant les wagons à compartiment et l'intimité qu'ils fournissaient.

-J'avais pensé à Resembool, on y sera plus tranquilles qu'à Central.

-Sérieusement ? Questionna Edward en se redressant.

Le gradé approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se faire ravir les lèvres par celles d'Edward. Le reste du trajet se fit donc avec l'énumération de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour le mariage, à commencer par la liste des invités, qui au total seraient à peine trente et les faire part à envoyer. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas d'une grande cérémonie, quelque chose d'intime avec leurs familles et amis les plus proches, leur suffisait amplement, pas besoin d'être une centaine pour une telle journée. Ils parlèrent ensuite brièvement du menu qu'il aimeraient manger, et de l'endroit qu'ils aimeraient pour leur lune de miel bien que Roy ne soit pas sûr de pouvoir faire une demande de congés pour l'événement. L'armée acceptait leur relation c'était une chose, n'avait rien contre leur union, mais de là à leur donner deux semaines de vacances suite à leur union c'était autre chose. Roy garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête en cherchant déjà une parade pour réussir à obtenir au moins une semaine. Son unité ne faisait pas de vagues ces derniers temps, la mission à Aerugo avait été un succès, enfin si on oubliait ce qui avait était omis d'être écrit et dit lors de leurs rapports sur cette mission, Edward ne coûtait plus forcement cher à l'armée, semblant faire attention à ne pas faire trop de dégâts, il faut dire aussi que ses missions étaient moins dangereuses et sportives qu'à une époque.

-A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Edward face au silence de son amant.

-A quel argument je vais pouvoir utiliser pour qu'on ait deux semaines ensemble après le mariage, avoua à mi-voix Roy.

-Tu es vraiment un manipulateur, constata dans un souffle le génie.

-Comme si c'était nouveau.

Edward lui mordit la langue et fut plus qu'étonné quand Roy s'empara de la sienne avec taquinerie avant de déclencher une nouvelle série de baisers et caresses qui allaient finir par rendre fou le blond.

-Vivement qu'on soit arrivés, souffla Edward une fois le contact rompu.

-Impatient de retourner à l'appartement.

-C'est que Nabot me manque, taquina le jeune homme.

Roy l'observa avant de le chatouiller au niveau des côtes, le faisant rire sous l'assaut.

-Nabot, hein.

-Roy… Je… C'est bon … Arrête, suffoqua Edward entre deux rires.

Le brun s'arrêta avant de se pencher franchement sur Edward qui était désormais allongé au trois quart sur la banquette. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Roy se penche davantage vers lui.

-Alors, tu disais.

-Que la maison me manque, non, se reprit Edward, que notre maison me manque.

Roy sourit franchement avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser aérien qu'il rompit bien vite sous le regard ampli de questions.

-Sois patient, on arrive bientôt, souffla Roy en se réinstallant correctement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le mercredi qui suivit, Roy et Edward profitèrent d'avoir fini leur travail plus tôt pour aller faire les boutiques et grande nouveauté, cette fois ce n'était pas une librairie. Le couple se promenait chez les marchands de meubles, cherchant après une penderie pour venir aménager la chambre ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Edward avait vraiment un nombre important de livre en sa possession, Roy s'en était aperçu quand le blond avait ouvert son casier devant lui, celui-ci débordait littéralement de livres qui ne traitaient pas seulement d'alchimie qui plus est.

-Celle-ci est pas mal, il y a de la place et les tiroirs du bas pourraient servir pour ranger certaines choses.

Le meuble était haut, dans une couleur et un style semblable aux meubles qui aménageaient déjà la chambre. A gauche une grande porte qui faisait toute la hauteur et pourrait aisément contenir la longue veste rouge d'Edward et autre vêtement aussi grands. Sur la droite c'était une porte plus petite ainsi que trois tiroirs.

-Il y aura largement assez de place pour nous deux, ce n'est pas comme si tes vêtements tenaient tous dans une valise.

-Hé ! gronda Edward.

Le brun rigola avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour régler son achat.

-L'armoire sera livrée demain, informa Roy en quittant la boutique.

-Géniale.

-Tu boudes ? questionna Roy avec un fin sourire

-Non… contra Edward en détournant les yeux.

-Menteur ! souffla Roy en passant sa main sur la joue du blond pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Je, commença en soufflant Edward. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcement beaucoup d'habits, jusque maintenant c'était pas ma préoccupation.

-J'ai remarqué, cela dit il nous reste du temps avant d'aller manger. Allons faire les boutiques pour te trouver de quoi renouveler ta garde robe.

-Roy, je…

-Je sais, rassura le brun dans un sourire. Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Laisse moi t'aider, offrit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Edward s'en saisit avec un sourire avant de suivre le brun qui l'emmena dans une petite boutique fort sympathique remplie de vêtements simples mais élégants. Edward trouva rapidement son bonheur et ils sortirent de la boutique avec de quoi rhabiller Edward pour toutes les occasions. Que ce soit des débardeurs, chemises et pantalons noirs pour tous les jours, on change pas les habitudes, ou encore une tenue plus habillée comme un costume trois pièces, ou même un manteau basique rappelant étrangement celui que Fuery lui avait prêté un jour. Le jeune alchimiste avait de quoi faire.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au restaurant où Roy avait réservé. Le lieu était discret, bénéficiait de petits coins tranquilles où chaque table avait son intimité et la nourriture était plus que bonne.

-Ça a l'air sympa ici, constata Edward qui n'était jamais entré dans le restaurant avant aujourd'hui.

-Ça l'est, on vient de temps en temps avec Hugues et sa petite tribu. C'est rentable et très bon, d'autant que les assiettes sont généreuses, précisa Roy en suivant la serveuse qui les guidait jusqu'à leur table. Merci, souffla le brun une fois arrivé à destination.

Edward commença à vouloir s'asseoir mais bien vite Roy l'aida à retirer son manteau avant de lui présenter la chaise, aidant ainsi le blond à prendre place à la table.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, souffla Edward une fois installé.

-J'en ai envie, répondit simplement le gradé en s'installant après avoir accroché les deux manteaux sur la paterne mise à disposition.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-C'est quoi ça ?! questionna avec étonnement Edward en montrant un boxer au motif léopard.

Roy releva la tête du tiroir qu'il était en train de réorganiser. Edward et lui étaient dans leur chambre en train de ranger et trier leurs vêtements, Edward était officiellement installé dans l'appartement, son nom avait été ajouté sur la boite aux lettres et il avait même un double des clés.

-Un cadeau de la part d'Hugues.

-Sérieux ? Il a des gouts… Enfin bref, même de la part d'Hugues ça m'étonne. C'était pour un pari ?

-Je crois qu'il sera plus à même de te répondre, j'avoue ne plus me souvenir.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'Edward ne refasse une découverte dans l'ancien tiroir à sous-vêtements du brun.

-Et ça ?

Roy regarda ce qu'Edward montrait et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la pile de cartes postales qu'il tenait dans les mains. Sur toute il y avait des poules, blanches, rousses ou encore avec des plumes de travers. A chaque fois qu'Hugues allait en vacances il s'amusait à lui envoyer une carte postale de poule.

\- Les cartes postales du voyage d'Hugues.

-Rangées dans tes sous-vêtements ! Et pourquoi c'est des poules et pas des paysages ?

-Parce que c'est Hugues, répondit avec naturel Roy en se saisissant des fameuses cartes.

-Tu vas pas les remettre dans le tiroir quand même ?

-Bien sur que si, c'est leur place, contrat avec un amusement certain le gradé.

Edward souffla, des fois il ne comprenait pas la façon qu'avait Roy de ranger ses affaires. Encore à l'appartement ça semblait logique si on oubliait ces cartes postales, mais alors son bureau au QG, c'était une mission suicide de chercher après quelque chose. Même Riza avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre son rangement.

-Dis, entama Edward au bout de cinq minutes. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Havoc avait changé.

-Havoc ? Changé? Non, déclara Roy. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Il parle plus de ses conquêtes ou des autres sujets qu'il abordait encore il y a quelques mois.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, rétorqua Roy en se mettant à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un.

-On l'aurait su, ça se serait vu.

-Pas forcément, je n'ai pas changé quand on s'est mis ensemble.

-C'est ce que tu crois, pouffa Edward. Je me souviens très bien d'une conversation entre Havoc et Breda à l'un de mes retours de missions te concernant. Ils étaient persuadés que tu t'étais trouvé une poule, pour reprendre les paroles d'Hugues.

Roy s'approcha d'Edward qui était désormais en train de plier les t-shirt et autres hauts afin de les ranger dans le premier tiroir de la commode. Le brun passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune avant de dégager ses mèches de cheveux etde pouvoir embrasser son cou tout en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille.

-Et que leur avais-tu répondu ?

-Rien, je me suis contenté d'écouter sans broncher, se souvient Edward tout en savourant la ribambelle de baisers qui pleuvait au niveau de son cou.

-Je te reconnais bien là, souffla Roy.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte de cette peau si douce tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient au niveau du cou de son amant, savourant le relâchement de celui-ci ainsi que cette tête quelque peu penchée dans une demande à peine dissimulée d'en avoir plus, encore et toujours. Il avait fallut du temps à Roy pour qu'Edward soit aussi relâché entre ses bras. Le blond n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts physiques et le gradé avait du se faire violence en patience envers Edward pour pouvoir avoir cette intimité avec lui, l'habituant petit à petit à sentir ses mains partout sur son corps. Désormais il n'y avait pas une parcelle de peau, une cicatrice qui avait échappé à ses mains et ses lèvres. Edward était devenu plus entreprenant aussi et même si bien souvent c'était Roy qui dominait lors de leurs ébats, il n'était pas contre avoir Edward au dessus de lui.

-On finit ce tiroir et on va manger, souffla Edward.

-J'avais un tout autre programme en tête, avoua Roy sans défaire ses lèvres de la peau si douce du cou d'Edward.

Edward soupira d'aise avant de se laisser faire, il mentirait en disant que lui aussi ne voulait pas continuer leur activité actuelle, c'est pourquoi il se laissa docilement guider jusqu'au lit avant de s'y allonger tandis que Roy fermait la porte de leur chambre avant de le rejoindre dans leur lit et commencer à le déshabiller.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lundi qui suivit, Edward repartit en mission, quelque part entre Ceres et Rush Valley, une voleuse utilisant l'alchimie agissait dans l'ombre de la nuit et sa description rappelait étrangement Spyren. Roy se retrouva donc seul dans son bureau à, à peine dix heures, tandis que le reste de l'unité commençait comme tous les lundis par un grand tri de la paperasse et que Riza lui amenait les dossiers au fur et a mesure. Une fois midi passé, Hugues suivit Roy dans son bureau à la demande de celui-ci.

-Tu trouves pas Havoc bizarre, entama Roy en s'installant sur l'un des canapés, Hugues lui faisant face.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, taquina Hugues avant de poursuivre, ça va faire trois mois qu'il agit bizarrement, il ne parle plus de femmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est casé et garde l'information pour lui seul histoire d'être sûr que c'est la bonne avant de nous en parler.

-Pourquoi tant de précaution ?

-Parce que avant tu lui piquais ses conquêtes, enchérit le colonel.

-Pas faux, soupira le gradé en se souvenant du nombre de fois où s'était arrivé, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant il n'a plus à s'en inquiéter.

-Certes, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, rappela Maes avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, le mariage vous en êtes où dans les préparatifs ?

-On doit envoyer les invitations. Ça se passera à Resembool.

-Génial, c'est un endroit discret, ça changera de la ville.

-Maes, je voulais te demander si…

-J'accepte, coupa le brun à lunettes.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question ! s'étonna Roy face à la réponse assurée de son ami.

-Tu veux savoir si j'accepte d'être ton témoin non ?

Face au regard surprit mais approbateur de son ami le père de famille poursuivit.

-Pas de souci, j'en serais heureux. Je suppose que Al va être celui d'Ed ?

-En effet, il doit lui demander quand il retournera à Resembool, confirma Roy.

-Du coup je vais devoir organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon. J'imagine déjà une soirée cabaret avec une belle blonde qui sort d'un gâteau meringué et danse sur la table avec l'une de ses tenues légères pleines de froufrous et de rubans.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Maes, et il faut bien avouer qu'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser par moment.

-D'ailleurs, Gracia me fait dire que si vous avez besoin d'aide elle se ferait une joie de vous porter secours.

-C'est gentil à elle, sourit Roy. Winry nous a également proposé, chose qui peut être utile vu qu'elle est sur place.

-En effet, ça va aider. Et pour loger les invités, vous avez déjà une idée ?

-On ne devrait pas être nombreux, on va pouvoir loger une grande partie des invités dans les chambres de Pinacco et Edward a dit qu'il demanderait éventuellement à certaines personnes du village si besoin.

-Vous avez déjà une liste en tête ? se permit de demander Hugues

Roy affirma avant de tourner la tête vers le bureau adjacent.

-Il y a vous tous, ta famille bien sûr, Alphonse, Winry, les Curtis et deux trois autres personnes ainsi que mes parents. On devrait être une trentaine.

-Ça va être calme, constata Maes.

-Et convivial, on en a longuement discuté et on ne veut pas d'un grand mariage où on ne connait pas la moitié des invités. C'est une journée où on veut être entourés de nos amis et des personnes qui nous sont chères, informa Roy avec un sourire.

-Photographe et tout ça ?

-Non, on a décidé que les photos, s'il devait y en avoir, seraient faites par les invités, ce sera plus marquant ainsi. Un photographe saisit l'instant mais pas forcément le moment dans l'action qui fera que le cliché sera mémorable.

-Je vais me faire une joie de prendre mon appareil alors, s'enjoua Hugues.

-J'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'ils se remémoraient les souvenirs du mariage d'Hugues. Quand Riza fit irruption dans la pièce une bonne heure plus tard, elle ne broncha pas en voyant les deux amis installés dans les canapés à rigoler comme des adolescents qui lisaient une blague carambar (si si ça arrive XD). Elle se contenta de déposer la pile de dossiers sur le bureau avant de sourire aux deux hommes, retournant dans la pièce adjacente comme si de rien n'était, étonnant fortement les deux bruns.

-Demain il neige, déclara avec sérieux Hugues en fixant la porte de nouveau fermée.

-Ou alors on apprend que Riza est en couple, enchaina Roy.

Les deux amis échangèrent un nouveau regard avant d'éclater de rire, se rendant compte de leur bêtise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE


	28. Chapter 28

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autres par car il risque d'y avoir des relation sexuelle)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : .LindaK

Dédicace :

. . .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discussions sous la couette

Chapitre 28

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cela faisait presque quatre mois que Roy et Edward étaient fiancés. Quatre mois que le couple vivait le parfait amour entre deux missions d'Edward qui l'envoyaient en voyage plus ou moins loin. Chaque séparation était difficile mais les retrouvailles étaient toujours fantastiques entre les deux alchimistes.

En ce début d'Août, Edward rentrait justement de mission, fatigué comme souvent, son rapport de mission fraichement achevé. Il avait profité des nombreux arrêts du train pour le rédiger, sentant que sa nuit serait courte. Il y avait eu plusieurs incidents sur la route, Edward aurait dû rentrer aux alentours de vingt deux heures mais suite aux nombreux imprévus, le train était arrivé en gare au petit matin. Le blond avait donc saisi l'opportunité de boire un café chaud avec croissant avant de prendre la route du QG, profitant des douches tièdes pour se réveiller avant de prendre la direction du bureau de l'unité Mustang.

-Bonjour, salua joyeusement Edward en poussant la porte.

Sans grande surprise, Hugues se jeta à son cou, habitude que le brun à lunettes avait pris au fil du temps. Edward reçu l'accolade avec joie, avant de saluer les autres militaires présents. La porte du bureau de Roy s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaitre l'homme qui avait l'air bien trop fatigué pour une heure si matinale.

-Je suis rentré, sourit Edward.

-Bon retour parmi nous, répondit Roy en tendant quelque peu les mains.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit blond se jette dans cette étreinte ainsi offerte, se moquant bien de la dizaine de regards tournés vers eux. Les membres de l'unité était désormais habitués à ces scènes de retrouvailles et même si au début ils trouvaient cela étrange, ils avaient fini par s'y faire.

-On se fait un repas demain soir ? proposa Havoc.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Edward. Je préviens que j'ai une faim de loup, avoua le jeune alchimiste.

-Et tu comptes nous inviter à la cantine ? questionna avec un large sourire Breda.

Ils virent alors Jean se tourner vers Riza, rougissant quelques peu.

-Non, avait répondu avec détermination le fumeur.

Tous furent étonnés par cette attitude mais ne cherchèrent pas davantage, retournant à leurs occupations tandis qu'Edward suivait Roy dans le bureau pour rendre son rapport.

-Tu trouves pas ça étrange, entama Edward une fois la porte fermée.

-Quoi donc ? questionna le plus vieux en s'installant dans son siège.

-L'invitation de Jean, précisa le petit blond en posant sa liasse de feuilles soigneusement attachées sur le bureau. D'ordinaire il propose mais en précisant qu'on squatte chez Hugues, rappela Edward.

-On a bien des pistes à faire avec Maes, mais on attend de voir, souffla Roy en posant ses mains autour d'Edward avant de le faire s'asseoir sur lui pour une douce étreinte.

-Tu penses qu'il serait… en couple ? Jean ? questionna Edward en se mettant de travers pour savourer plus encore l'étreinte.

-Ça a l'air de t'étonner, répondit Roy avec un sourire.

-Disons qu'après toi, c'est le plus grand dragueur de la caserne, voire même de Central.

-Justement, il parait que je suis à deux mois de me marier, souffla Roy en embrassant le cou d'Edward.

Le blond ne trouva pas à redire et profita du baiser avant de passer sa main de chair sur la joue de Roy, caressant cette peau si douce et fraichement rasée du matin avant de sceller leur lèvres dans un doux baiser de retrouvailles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En début d'après midi, Edward alla s'installer à la bibliothèque pour lire un peu au calme, il fut bien vite rejoint par Hugues qui à la base cherchait après un livre mais qui avait finit par abandonner sa recherche et s'installer à la table d'Edward pour discuter avec le blond.

-C'est possible tu sais. Il fume beaucoup moins, parait moins énervé même face aux pics de Roy.

-S'il était en couple vous l'auriez su, argumenta Edward. Que moi je ne sois pas au courant, c'est possible, vu que je ne suis pas forcément présent.

-Tu l'es plus qu'à une époque, compléta Hugues avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que je fais de vieux os au bureau.

-C'est sûr. Cela dit, ce n'est pas le seul à avoir changé.

-C'est-à-dire ? voulu savoir le blond en fixant le père de famille.

-Riza !

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu penses que Riza est avec Jean ?

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre dans ses explications.

-Il y a quelques temps, je ne sais pas si Roy t'en a parlé, elle est entrée dans son bureau pour lui amener sa paperasse, nous a vu rire comme deux ânes et n'a rien dit !

-Rien ?!

-Non, pas la moindre remarque ou le plus petit regard noir. Rien de rien.

-En effet, il était dix-huit heures ?

\- A peine quatorze heures !

Edward regarda Hugues avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il y a avait bien eu deux ou trois fois où il avait vu les deux militaires discuter ensemble, mais rien de suspect en soi, enfin, si peut-être. Il y a avait eu cette fois où ils l'avaient rejoint pas loin de Lior, quand ils avaient croisé la route d'Envy et compagnie. Roy et Riza s'étaient retrouvés légèrement blessés et avaient dû garder la chambre quelques jours. Qu'Edward se porte volontaire pour Roy c'était normal, même si à l'époque personne n'était au courant pour eux deux, mais que Jean se fasse un devoir de s'occuper de Riza. Se pourrait-il qu'eux aussi cachent leur relation depuis aussi longtemps ?

-A quoi tu penses ? interrogea avec une curiosité non dissimulée Hugues en se penchant quelque peu sur le blond.

-Que c'est peut-être pas si impossible que ça, souffla le jeune homme.

-Raconte ! exigea Hugues avec son sourire habituel.

Edward soupira avant de lui raconter, de toute façon avec Hugues il n'y avait pas moyen de garder une information après lui avoir donné une miette. L'homme n'était pas du genre à se contenter de si peu, avec lui c'était tout ou rien !

-J'y pense, se reprit Hugues avec sérieux. Vous avez acheté les bagues ? questionna-t-il en observant la gourmette qui était toujours au poignet d'Edward.

-On a pas encore trouvé le temps, avoua le blond. Et puis, poursuivit Edward en regardant sa main de chair, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir une bague.

-C'est la tradition !

-Je pense que je préférerai que la gourmette soit gravée comme une alliance.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible. Tu veux que je me renseigne ? proposa l'homme.

-Tu pourrais ? questionna avec un certain étonnement Edward.

-Pour toi, bien sûr, répondit avec un clin d'œil complice le brun. Par contre, je pense que Roy voudra une bague.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Quand on a été acheté mes alliances, on en a discuté et il disait que si un jour il se mariait, il voudrait que tous puissent le voir, de manière à ce qu'on arrête de lui tourner autour.

-Comme s'il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'on lui tourne autour, plaisanta Edward.

-Pas forcément, Roy a toujours eu du charme, même au matin, taquina Hugues.

-M'en parle pas, souffla Edward en rougissant quelque peu.

-C'est vrai que tu es le mieux placé de nous deux à ce niveau-là, taquina à son tour le colonel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il voudra une bague, maintenant vu que je suis son témoin, je peux voir avec lui.

-Non, je lui en parlerai ce soir.

Hugues lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

-Bon, je vais retourner à la recherche de ce fichu livre.

-Essaie la troisième rangée, étagère du fond.

-Ne me dis pas que tu sais où il se trouve et que tu m'as laissé chercher pendant une demi-heure pour rien.

-Il se peut que si, avoua Edward avec un fin sourire.

-Tu as de la chance que c'est toi, avoua Hugues en rigolant avant de partir dans la direction indiquée.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le lendemain était arrivé bien vite et à la surprise générale, Havoc avait donné rendez-vous à tout ce petit monde à l'appartement de Riza. En chemin les conversations allaient bon train, Riza et Havoc avait demandé à quitter le travail plus tôt pour préparer la soirée, se doutant bien que les autres les rejoindraient à pieds, l'appartement de Riza n'était pas si loin si on savait par où passer. Gracia et Elysia avaient bien sûr été conviés et attendaient déjà devant le bâtiment quand les militaires arrivèrent. Edward frappa à la porte, s'apprêtant déjà à se faire sauter dessus par Black Hayaté qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. La réaction du chien fut immédiate, sitôt la porte fut-elle ouverte suffisamment, le canidé se jeta sur Edward, manquant de le faire tomber. Heureusement, Roy se trouvait derrière lui et empêcha la chute. Havoc dû attendre que la crise de bienvenue de Black Hayate soit finie pour que ses collègues et amis puissent entrer dans l'appartement.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus, entama Breda.

-Mais la question c'est, pourquoi ici ? interrogea Falman.

Edward et Roy de leur côté prenaient leurs aises, accrochant leurs manteaux à la paterne et enlevant leurs chaussures. Le chien alla voir Edward, lui réclamant une dose de caresses supplémentaires tandis qu'il faisait aller son visage du blond à la chambre d'amis.

-Je ne reste pas Black, sourit Edward qui avait parfaitement comprit ce que le chien voulait.

Roy en rigola pendant qu'Edward caressait la boule de poil. Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, proposa le haut grader en rejoignant Riza dans la cuisine.

-Je veux bien que tu installes ça sur la table basse, répondit la sniper.

La soirée commença donc dans une bonne ambiance, autour d'un verre avec un assortiment fort copieux de gâteaux et mini bouchées en apéritif. Havoc comme Riza prirent bien soin d'évoquer de nombreux sujets jusqu'à ce que Roy en décide autrement. Il posa son verre avant de fixer ses deux subordonnés avec le regard de celui qui sait déjà tout.

-Il serait temps d'en parler Havoc, déclara l'alchimiste de flamme.

Le fumeur se gratta l'arrière du crane avant d'échanger un regard avec Riza. La blonde lui donna son accord, après tout c'était le but de cette soirée. Jean avait beau avoir imaginé cette scène des dizaines de fois, il n'était pas prêt pour la vivre en vrai, pourtant c'était l'heure des révélations et nul doute que tous voudraient des explications, ne se contentant pas d'un simple « c'est arrivé comme ça ».

-Je suis en couple !

-Chouette mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasma Fuery

-Qui est l'élue ? poursuivit Breda.

-Oh là, on se calme, enchaina Falman avec calme avant de poursuivre, depuis combien de temps ?

Edward de son côté observa la scène, s'arrêtant sur chaque personne présente et tout particulièrement sur Havoc et Riza. Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre les deux militaires, il l'avait déjà remarqué avant de partir en mission sans réussir à mettre un nom dessus mais ce soir il pouvait le dire. Edward échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Roy, sentant dans son regard que son amant avait aussi compris que les choses entre ces deux-là avaient évoluées.

-Ça va bientôt faire six mois, si je ne me trompe pas, réfléchit Havoc.

-Et tu as réussi à nous le cacher pendant tout ce temps ! s'étonna Breda.

-Tu nous la présentes quand ?

-Vous la connaissez déjà, avoua Havoc.

-C'est rassurant de savoir que c'est Une, sans vouloir vous vexer, se reprit Breda en échangeant un regard avec le couple d'alchimiste.

Roy et Edward ne s'en offusquèrent pas, comprenant parfaitement qu'il allait falloir encore un peu de temps avant que leurs proches n'acceptent pleinement leur relation sans chercher à connaitre les vrais détails de leur debut de relation et comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Et donc ? reprit Breda qui était bien trop curieux.

Jean se mit à rougir violemment, ne trouvant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Riza se mit à lever les yeux au ciel, surtout en constatant que la situation semblait amuser Roy. Tant pis pour la manière douce, si Jean continuait de réfléchir autant le repas serait froid, et réchauffer n'était pas au programme, autant demander a son supérieur de claquer des doigts pour le cramer une bonne fois pour toute.

-C'est moi, déclara Riza.

Face aux visages plus qu'étonnés des autres, Riza se tourna, attrapa Jean par le col de sa chemise avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Havoc reprit le contrôle du baiser, passant ses mains dans le dos de la blonde pour la rapprocher de lui tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire surtout en voyant les têtes de merlans frits de ses collègues. Roy se rapprocha de lui, passant ses mains autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui.

-Et si on passait à table ? proposa Falman.

Riza mit fin au baiser avant de se lever pour disposer la table.

-Edward, appela la blonde.

-Oui, répondit le concerné en se levant.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais…

-Pas de souci.

-Le jour où tu décides de pas faire d'alchimie, préviens nous boss, taquina Havoc en voyant le blond agrandir la table en tapant des mains dessus.

-C'est pas au programme, rassura Edward en aidant Riza à mettre la table.

Une fois la table installée, la blonde amena le plat et Havoc le servit. Breda ne se priva pas de faire son curieux, taquina Havoc qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer à ses côté.

-Mais du coup les fiançailles c'est pour quand ?questionna soudain Fuery

-Je voulais justement voir ça avec vous, répondit Havoc en fixant Roy.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nous sommes tous les deux dans votre unité, la loi ne permet pas que…

-Jean, je t'arrête tout de suite, la loi je m'en occupe, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, d'autant que je pense que c'est trop tard pour certaines choses.

Havoc ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard tandis que Riza baissait quelque peu la tête.

-Si je suis ton raisonnement, je ne devrais pas être fiancé a Edward, où celui-ci devrait être muté ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que tu ais demandé ta mutation ? questionna Roy en se tournant vers son amant.

-Pas que je sache, répondit Edward entre deux bouchées de légume.

-Donc le sujet est clos. Fiancez- vous si vous le voulez, mariez-vous même, mais je ne compte pas me séparer de l'un de vous deux, rassura le gradé.

La phrase rassura grandement le couple qui soufflèrent de concert avant de commencer à manger, savourant le repas tandis qu'Edward se servait déjà une deuxième part, tout en donnant les os de ce qui fut un poulet à Black Hayaté qui s'était installé à ses pieds, attendant bien sagement et visiblement habitué à récupérer les restants de carcasse du pauvre animal.

La soirée se termina par une partie de loup garou qu'Havoc alla chercher dans la chambre de Riza, confirmant ainsi que le militaire avait une partie de ses effets chez la blonde. La vaisselle avait été faite par Riza, aidée à l'essuyage par Edward et au rangement par Gracia. Hugues comme Havoc gardèrent pour eux la remarque sur le fait qu'Edward aidait sans broncher les femmes, craignant quelque peu la réaction de Roy mais plus encore celle du principal concerné.

-Mais du coup tu vas plus dormir à la caserne ? questionna Breda en milieu de partie alors qu'il venait de se faire « tuer », révélant ainsi sa carte de « voyante ».

-Je n'y dors déjà plus beaucoup tu sais. Le village s'endort, poursuivit Havoc qui était le narrateur du jeu. Mais le fait de garder ma chambre nous assure une certaine sécurité, avoua Havoc.

-Vous comptez faire quoi du coup par la suite ? s'intéressa Hugues qui jouait avec Elysia qui avait du mal à comprendre les règles de ce jeu de cartes pour grand.

\- Loup garou réveillez-vous !

-On en a discuté, souffla Riza qui avait toujours les yeux clos, et on pensait attendre que vous soyez mariés pour officialiser notre couple.

-Sage décision, avoua Roy qui les yeux ouverts dissuadait Havoc qui voulait « tuer » Edward. D'ailleurs, je dois aller voir le général pour demander nos deux semaines de congés.

-On va les avoir ? questionna Edward les yeux fermés.

-Je vais tout faire pour, souffla Roy qui avait finit par avoir gain de cause et désignait Falman.

En fin de partie ne restait plus qu'Edward et Riza face à Roy et Havoc. Les deux militaires jouèrent le mort à pierre feuille ciseau, Havoc l'emporta, tuant Edward.

-Haha ! clama Hugues. Roy tu es mort !

-Mais quelle idée tu as eu aussi de nous mettre ensemble, gronda l'homme révélant son statut de Loup Garou et faisant ainsi gagner Havoc.

-C'est Elysia qui a décidé, contra Maes.

Roy se renfrogna avant de recevoir un léger baiser de la part de son amant.

-Finalement j'aime bien ce jeu, souffla Roy avec un fin sourire.

-Mouais. On en refait une ?

-Ce coup-ci je joue en vrai, réclama Elysia qui au cours de la partie avait réussi à saisir les règles.

Une nouvelle partie s'engagea et autant les adultes ne souhaitait pas « tuer » Elysia, autant la petite fille se révéla être sans pitié, ayant très vite compris que c'était pour de faux ! La jeune fille gagna cette partie. Préférant partir sur cette victoire, tous quittèrent l'appartement, surtout en constatant qu'il serait bientôt onze heures et qu'une grande partie d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire tous travaillaient le lendemain. Le couple se retrouva donc seul dans l'appartement, rangeant les quelques choses qui trainaient encore des suites de cette soirée avant de rejoindre la chambre pour une bonne nuit de repos… ou presque.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy et Edward se baladait dans les rues de Central City, profitant du soleil qui brillait en ce samedi après-midi de mi-Août et le couple avait pris la résolution de faire les bijouteries de la ville, se mettant à la recherche de leurs bijoux de mariage. Après une longue conversation, ils en été arrivés à la conclusion que Roy porterait une bague et Edward la gourmette qu'il avait déjà, à la condition qu'elle fût gravée pour l'occasion. Le jeune homme allait donc devoir se démunir du bijou le temps que la petite plaque soit gravée. Sous les conseils d'Hugues, ils se dirigeaient à pas tranquilles chez le bijoutier qui avait fait les anneaux de mariage du couple. La boutique était petite, la devanture n'était pas très engageante en comparaison aux autres bijouteries de la ville. La façade était simple, une porte basique et une fenêtre depuis laquelle on pouvait à peine apercevoir une parure de bijoux et quelques bracelets derrière lesquels était installée une planche de bois recouverte d'un tissu noir des plus simples.

-Tu es sûr que c'est là ? questionna Edward.

-Oui, j'étais venu accompagner Maes quand il a fallu réceptionner les anneaux, confirma Roy en poussant déjà la porte de la boutique oubliant de dire qu'il y était venu aussi plus récemment.

L'intérieur était tout l'inverse de ce que l'extérieur laissait paraitre. La pièce était grande, lumineuse, le parquet brillait sous les lumières disposées de manière stratégique dans les diverses vitrines qui laissaient apercevoir une gamme de bijoux de tout genre et multiples matières, de l'or à l'argent en passant par le cuir, rien ne semblait manquer dans ses étalages.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite, déclara une voix en provenance de l'arrière boutique.

Deux minutes plus tard, arriva alors un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir au-dessus duquel était noué un tablier crème avec une poche centrale qui servait sans doute à ranger les divers ustensiles dont l'homme avait besoin, il était justement en train d'y glisser une pince à l'embout fin dont Edward ignorait l'utilité.

-Monsieur Mustang , comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? La gravure a-t-elle tenu ? se renseigna l'homme.

-A la perfection, avoua Roy en échangeant un regard avec son compagnon. Je suis ici pour une affaire qui réclame une fois encore votre discrétion.

-Je vous écoute, souffla l'homme en s'installant au comptoir.

-Je viens acheter des bijoux de mariage.

-Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies ?

-En effet, sourit Roy en passant un bras autour d'Edward pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Je suis heureux pour vous. Toute mes félicitations, sourit l'homme.

Edward pouvait clairement voir dans ce sourire et ses parole que l'homme était sincère, il émanait de lui une joie simple qui fit sourire le jeune alchimiste.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? quémanda avec intérêt l'homme.

-J'aimerais une bague pour moi et il faudrait que vous regraviez la gourmette, au dos ce coup-ci.

-Je vois, pas d'échange d'anneaux classique, fit remarquer dans un murmure l'homme. Ça me va, j'ai plusieurs modèles d'alliances à vous proposer mais aussi des bagues plus simples.

-Une alliance me va très bien, répondirent le couple d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire. Edward voulait clairement que l'on sache que Roy n'était plus un cœur à prendre, avec une alliance le message serait clair. Le bijoutier leur montra plusieurs modèles en argent, Roy n'aimait pas spécialement l'or ou les autres métaux, et l'argent était aussi un clin d'œil à l'automail d'Edward. Ils mirent une trentaine de minutes à trouver le bon modèle, un anneau simple, pas trop épais mais pas trop fin non plus,

-Je suppose qu'il faut le faire graver ?

-Oui, répondit Edward. « Edward - Roy »

-Très bien. Et la gourmette ?

Edward fixa son poignet avant que Roy ne lui retire le bijou pour le montrer au commerçant.

-Il y a assez de place pour graver au dos, confirma l'homme. « Roy - Edward » je suppose.

-Exactement.

-Pas de date ?

-On en a pas besoin, répondirent d'une même voix les deux alchimistes.

-Très bien. Pour quand vous les faut-il ?

-Début Octobre.

-Ce sera fait. Vous viendrez les chercher en personne ?

-Oui, ou ce sera Maes Hugues mais quoiqu'il arrive il y aura un mot et je vous appellerai pour vous le signaler.

-Merci beaucoup, termina l'homme. Je vais devoir garder la gourmette jusque-là, avoua l'homme qui semblait quelque peu peiné de priver Edward de son bijou.

L'homme se souvenait très bien de la visite du gradé concernant ce bijou. Il lui avait demandé de le graver d'une flamme au plus vite, étant prêt à payer le prix fort car il voulait en faire cadeau à une personne vraiment importante pour lui. Alors quand il avait vu le bijou au poignet du Fullmetal Alchimiste il avait tout de suite supposé que la gourmette devait faire office de bague de fiançailles.

-Prenez en soin, ne put s'empêcher Edward.

-Je vous le promets, rassura le bijoutier.

Edward regarda une dernière fois la gourmette avant de voir le bijoutier la mettre dans un petit sachet en tissu, y accrochant une étiquette avec le nom d'Edward dessus ainsi que la chose à écrire à l'intérieur. Il fit de même pour l'alliance avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Edward paya la bague de Roy tandis que le brun payait la gravure pour la gourmette. Une fois sortis de la bijouterie, ils prirent la direction d'un bar pour siroter une boisson fraiche avant de continuer à se promener, finissant l'après midi au restaurant avant de rejoindre l'appartement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

L'unité de Mustang au grand complet avait pris le train pour Resembool. Roy dans un compartiment et Edward dans un autre. Leur collègues passant fréquemment ou presque de l'un à l'autre. Winry n'ayant pas beaucoup de clients à cette période de l'année avait fait un grand ménage dans la maison de Pinacco et préparé les chambres pour toute cette joyeuse troupe. Ainsi, Riza, Havoc, Hugues, Gracia et Elysia, Amstrong, Breda, Fuerry et Falman seraient logés chez Pinacco. Roy y passerait juste cette nuit pour respecter la tradition. Les parents du gradé devaient arriver tôt le samedi et prendraient donc la chambre occupée par Roy pour la nuit de samedi à Dimanche. Edward de son côté dormirait dans sa nouvelle chambre. En effet, à l'approche du mariage, Edward avait demandé à déménager sa chambre à l'étage vu que Sid et William avaient désormais leur maison en ville, ainsi l'ainé serait à l'étage et le jour où Alphonse et Winry auraient des enfants ils seraient tous au même étage.

-Allez raconte ? Je suis sûr que c'est une meringue.

-Hugues, pour la centième fois, commença Edward qui perdait sérieusement son calme, JE NE SERAIS PAS EN ROBE !

L'homme à lunettes rigola, fier de lui tandis qu'il se levait.

-Je vais le dire à Roy, il sera déçu, souffla avec une mimique le colonel, à moins que… C'est Roy la fille !

Edward observa l'homme avec des yeux de chouette, craignant d'avoir compris le sous-entendu fait dans la phrase de l'homme qui se disait être le meilleur ami de son compagnon.

-Je vais lui demander, sourit Hugues en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

Edward eut juste le temps de se lever, mais Hugues étai décidemment trop rapide pour lui, surtout quand il était ainsi. Il entendit le brun s'écrier dans le couloir fort heureusement désert du wagon.

-ROY ! C'est toi la fille ?!

-Il est plus suicidaire que moi, soupira Havoc en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège.

-Et presque autant que moi, enchérit Edward en se rasseyant, se doutant bien que son futur époux saurait se sortir des griffes et de la curiosité d'Hugues.

Elysia et Gracia étaient parties dans le wagon restaurant, profitant du confort de celui-ci pour que la petite puisse dessiner confortablement et Maes faisait fréquemment des allers-venues entre ses deux amours et les deux compartiments.

-Mais du coup, vous vous mariez quand ?

\- On n'a pas encore fixé de date. Riza aimerait que ce soit en été, durant nos congés, comme ça on pourrait le faire en civil sans craindre d'être appelés pour une urgence.

-Sauf si les homoculus reviennent, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Breda.

-Ce coup-ci je pense qu'on en entendra plus parler, assura Edward.

Havoc et Breda échangèrent un regard complice tandis que le trajet continuait. Dans une heure, ils seraient arrivés à Resembool et demain à cette heure-ci le mariage et le gros de la cérémonie seraient derrière eux. Edward comme Roy mentiraient s'ils disaient ne pas stresser par rapport à tout ça. Bien sûr tout était prévu, des invités à la couleur des nappes, même si aucun des deux ne semblaient comprendre l'importance de choses aussi simples. Fort heureusement, Winry comme Riza s'étaient occupées de gérer au maximum la cérémonie. Ainsi le couple savait que leur décoration était relativement simple, pas de couleurs criardes même si des pointes de rouge et de bleu roi étaient présentes par endroit. Les nappes, serviettes et tout ce qui concernait la table était blanc ou crème, rien de bien compliqué, d'autant que les jours commençaient à raccourcir avec la douce arrivée de l'automne La cérémonie se passerait dans la salle de cérémonie de la mairie tandis que le repas aurait lieu dans la salle des fêtes non loin. L'avantage de celle-ci était qu'elle se trouvait à exactement six minutes trente de chez Pinacco et était comme presque toutes les demeures de Resembool isolée les unes des autres, ce qui assurait une soirée tranquille à l'écart, sans curieux ou voyeurs pour juger les écarts de folie prévisibles de ce genre d'événements.

Edward eut juste le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois Roy avant de partir avec Alphonse, une fois le train arrivé en gare. Le brun aurait bien prolongé l'échange mais ils se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver. Demain, à cette heure-ci, Edward Elric aurait laissé place à Edward Mustang et cette pensée remplissait le militaire de joie.

La soirée s'était déroulée calmement pour tout. Les enterrements de vie de garçons ayant eu lieu une semaine plus top pour Roy et Edward qui les avait passés respectivement de leur côté. Roy en passant la soirée dans un bar en compagnie de Hugues, Havoc et Breda, Fuerry et Falman ayant refusé poliment l'invitation. Edward lui avait fait une virée dans les égouts et les sous sols de Central en compagnie d'Alphonse, comme ils le faisait lors de son époque armure, se remémorant tout un tas de souvenirs plus ou moins récents.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, Roy monta se coucher, rapidement suivi par les autres et sans grande surprise Hugues le retrouva dans sa chambre pour une dernière discussion.

-Ça va aller ?

-J'aurais vraiment jamais pensé vivre cette journée, avoua Roy dans un souffle.

-Et moi donc. En tout cas j'ai tout prévu pour demain, y comprit les mouchoirs, on est jamais trop prudent, souligna l'homme avec un sourire taquin.

-Tu penses que je vais pleurer ?

-Pas toi, mais Gracia, Elysia voire même Winry et Riza, et qui sait peut-être d'autres. C'est toujours beaucoup d'émotions un mariage.

-Je me souviens assez bien le tien, pour savoir à quel point c'est vrai.

-Même toi tu as versé ta petite larme.

-De rire Maes, souligna Roy.

-Certes, mais c'était quand même une larme.

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure encore avant que Roy ne déclare vouloir dormir car une longue journée les attendait le lendemain. En quittant la chambre, Hugues ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur la nuit de noces, faisant rager quelque peu le brun qui lui envoya un coussin à la figure, ou presque, celui-ci chuta contre la porte qui venait de se fermer sur le rire de son meilleur ami.

Edward de son côté, était déjà allongé sous les couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la tête tandis que de sa place il regardait la lune qui brillait de mille feux, se souvenant soudain que cette date n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. Demain cela ferait exactement sept ans qu'il avait rencontré Roy. A l'époque il était lieutenant colonel, et lui était en fauteuil roulant suite à la transmutation de leur mère. Tout ceci lui semblait tellement loin. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis.

Alphonse alla réveiller Edward aux alentours de dix heures, ayant retardé au maximum le réveil de son frère mais l'heure n'était plus au sommeil. Les frères prirent un copieux petit déjeuner, sachant déjà que le repas suivant ne serait pas servi avant le soir. Ensuite Edward fila sous la douche avant de monter dans sa chambre en ayant passé une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Winry devait encore se préparer ainsi que Riza qui avait demandé à venir ici plutôt que de se préparer dans l'ambiance presque exclusivement masculine qui régnait chez Pinacco à l'heure actuelle. Edward mit un soin particulier à s'habiller ce jour-là. Enfilant son pantalon de costume sombre avant de l'ajuster à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture toute neuve, comme tout ce qui composait sa tenue, du caleçon à la paire de chaussettes en passant par la chemise et les gants. Une fois bien habillé et tous les boutons de sa chemise enfilés, il se regarda dans la miroir, se demandant comment se coiffer, hésitant comme souvent entre sa natte habituelle et une queue de cheval haute. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, il opta pour la queue haute avant d'enfiler ses gants qui était posés sur la commode face au petit miroir.

-Tu es prêt ? interrogea Alphonse en entrant dans la chambre.

-Plus que la cravate à nouer et la veste.

-Tu veux un coup de main.

-Merci, sourit Edward en donnant le bout de tissus à son cadet.

Alphonse s'appliqua à faire le nœud de cravate tout en sentant que son frère semblait tendu. Il suivit son regard qui observait la commode ou plus précisément la montre posée dessus.

-A ton avis, je dois la mettre ou pas ?

-C'est comme tu le sens, répondit Alphonse avec un sourire rassurant.

Edward soupira avant de frôler sa gourmette du bout des doigts, il fixa un instant la montre, puis son reflet dans la glace avec de reporter son regard sur la montre, pour finalement s'en saisir et l'accrocher à sa ceinture pour la ranger ensuite dans sa poche. Cette montre avait été ce qui l'avait uni à Roy au départ, ce ne serait pas normal de ne pas la porter en un jour aussi particulier que celui ci.

Des deux heures qui suivirent, Edward ne garda que des souvenirs flous. Que ce soit le costume d'Alphonse, la robe blanche à fleurs de Winry ou encore la robe bleu- nuit de Riza en passant par la tenue de Gracia et Elysia ou tout le reste. Sa conscience se rappela à lui au moment ou le maire lui posa une seule et unique question.

-Edward Elric, voulez-vous épouser Roy Mustang devant tous en ce jour, devenir son époux, le soutenir dans les moments de joie et les épreuves tout au long de votre vie ?

Le blond avait alors échangé un regard avec son futur époux avant de se tourner vers les invités, pour une fois, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant un seul et unique mot de sa part.

-Oui, répondit Edward en fixant Roy dans les yeux, avant de passer l'anneau symbolique à son doigt.

-Et vous, Roy Mustang, voulez-vous épouser Edward Elric devant tous en ce jour, devenir son époux, le soutenir dans les moments de joie et les épreuves tout au long de votre vie ?

-Oui ! affirma Roy en passant à son tour non pas un anneau mais la gourmette gravée pour l'occasion.

-Je vous déclare mari et … mari, sourit le maire peu habitué à unir des personnes du même sexe. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Roy n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'approcher d'Edward caressant son visage du bout des doigts avant que sa main parte se caler derrière sa nuque, son autre main au niveau de sa taille, rapprochant le corps du jeune alchimiste pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser rempli de promesses. Aucun des deux ne fit attention au flash d'un appareil photo qui avait immortalisé ce moment, pas plus que la remarque d'Hugues qui soufflait « Celle-la je vais l'encadrer » à Breda et Alphonse debout non loin. Ils ne virent pas non plus Winry essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux ou encore Riza sortir de son corsage un mouchoir qu'elle se passa le plus discrètement possible aux coin des yeux. Ils ne virent rien de tout cela, trop occupés à faire passer tout leur amour à travers ce baiser.

-Alors, comment on se sent dans la peau de Monsieur Mustang, taquina Havoc durant le vin d'honneur en arrivant auprès d'Edward qui discutait avec Alphonse et Gracia.

-Pas trop mal, admit le blond en prenant la coupe de cidre tendue par le fumeur.

-Quand je pense que je suis le prochain, souffla Havoc.

-Sauf que tu ne changse pas de nom de famille, souligna Alphonse. D'ailleurs ça va faire drôle au début.

-Oui, avoua Edward. Cela dit on n'a pas encore discuté du point de vue du travail.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal pour un homme de changer de patronyme.

-C'est pas comme si j'étais attaché a mon père, mais ça va changer pas mal de choses.

-Je vois le genre, le Fullmetal Alchimiste Edward Mustang, anciennement Edward Elric, déclara Havoc en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains. Ça fait très pseudo à rallonge ! taquina le fumeur.

-Ça compense par rapport à la taille, répondit une voix derrière Havoc.

Le fumeur se tourna vers la personne qui avait eu le culot de dire une telle chose en souriant, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix tandis qu'Edward gonflait déjà ses poumons.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma taille !

-Que tu me dois une danse, répondit Roy en s'approchant de son époux, fier de réussir encore aujourd'hui à l'énerver quelque peu.

Ils avaient tellement joué à s'énerver depuis sept ans que c'était devenu une habitude et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient mariés qu'ils s'empêcheraient de continuer.

-Je sais pas danser, souffla soudain Edward.

-Heureusement que je sais alors, répliqua Roy en prenant la coupe des mains de son époux pour la poser sur la table non loin avant de passer ses mains autour de ses hanches. Laisse-toi guider.

Une douce mélodie commença tandis qu'Edward fermait les yeux, voulant profiter pleinement de ce moment. Les mains de Roy qui entouraient sa taille, sa tête baissée sur lui tandis que la sienne s'était lovée d'autorité au creux de son cou, humant sans honte son parfum légèrement épicé. Edward se trouva un peu gauche au début mais bien vite Roy le mit à l'aise et il dû avouer que ce n'était pas totalement désagréable, tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la mélodie avait changé pour faire place à une autre et qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls sur la piste de danse. Ce fut au bout de la quatrième danse que Roy mit fin à ce moment agréable, ayant quelque peu soif et craignant que s'ils restaient aussi proches encore un moment, le désir prenne le dessus sur tout le reste et ce n'était pas encore l'heure de quitter la fête.

La soirée se finit aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Elysia et William, qui avaient joué ensemble une grande partie de la soirée, avec le consentement de Maes, dormaient dans un coin grâce aux matelas prévus par Winry qui se doutait que les petits seraient fatigués avant la fin de la soirée. Tous se mirent à ranger au maximum la salle avant de rejoindre la demeure de Pinacco sauf pour Winry, Alphonse, Edward et Roy. Une fois arrivé au domicile familial, Alphonse ouvrit la porte avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-On se voit demain midi.

Edward allait dire quelque chose mais Winry l'en empêcha en enchainant.

-Sid nous loge pour cette nuit, vous avez la maison juste pour vous.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour votre nuit de noces, répondit Alphonse avec un sourire avant de faire une légère tape dans le dos de son ainé.

-Merci, souffla Roy avec un sourire tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans celle d'Edward.

A peine entrés dans la demeure, Roy plaqua Edward contre le mur le plus proche avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser rempli d'amour, de passion et de tant d'autres choses. Le brun fit rapidement dériver ses lèvres vers le menton puis le cou de son mari, passant une main contre le col de la chemise pour en retirer deux boutons, obtenant ainsi un accès plus large à cette peau si douce. Roy ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward pour retirer l'élastique et ainsi libérer ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Il aimait tellement le voir les cheveux libres pendant leurs moments d'intimité.

-Roy, haleta Edward qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

-Oui ? questionna le brun entre deux baisers.

-On devrait… monter, souffla Edward tandis que les lèvres de Roy descendaient au niveau de sa clavicule et que l'une de ses mains s'essayait à sortir la chemise de son pantalon.

-Charmante proposition, confirma le brun en mettant fin au baiser. Mais pas comme ça, enchaina t il.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Roy passait ses bras au niveau de ses genoux et derrière son dos, le portant comme une princesse, ne se plaignant même pas du poids des automails. Le jeune mari en profita, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de laisser sa tête reposée contre son épaule en soufflant d'aise, sentant parfaitement le brun sourire de la situation. Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage, Roy poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, remerciant mentalement Edward de ne jamais claquer la porte de la chambre, avant de déposer Edward avec délicatesse sur le matelas. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Roy ne fonde sur lui, happant ses lèvres avec envie tandis que ses mains retournaient à leur mission, à savoir, retirer les vêtements d'Edward. Le blond ne resta pas passif longtemps, partant lui aussi à la conquête des vêtements de Roy. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon, se caressant et s'embrassant comme rarement. Roy s'amusa quelques instantes avec les boutons de chair de son amant, tout en l'embrassant, se délectant des faibles gémissements qu'il provoquait déjà chez Edward. Celui-ci se tortillait de plus en plus entre ses jambes, demandant toujours plus de contacts, de caresses, de baisers… Plus de tout ! Le gradé esquissa un sourire tandis que l'une de ses mains taquinait l'élastique du boxer noir porté par Edward, frôlant sa peau en continuant de lui embrasser le cou. Mais Roy cessa soudain toute activité pour se redresser fixant Edward qui les joue rougies et la bouche entrouverte était un pur appel au désir. Il se leva alors, sentant la frustration d'Edward qui se redressa quelques peu sur ses coudes pour le regarder se diriger vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ? questionna le blond.

Roy ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en coin tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre sur leur amour avant de le rejoindre dans le lit conjugal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nuit avait été emplie d'amour et de passion. Ils s'étaient lever aux alentours de onze heures, prenant un café rapide avant de se doucher pour ensuite s'habiller, faire leurs valises et retrouver leurs invités qui avaient déjà préparé la table pour le repas de midi, à quatorze heure ! Cela fit rire Edward qui repensa à ce fameux dicton « Chercher midi à quatorze heure ». Le repas s'était déroulé dans la même ambiance que celui de la veille. Quelques regards remplis de sous-entendus avaient bien sûr été échangés, et si Edward en rougissait, Roy lui en rigolait doucement. Aux alentours de dix huit heures, le couple quitta Resembool, direction le Sud, dans la demeure secondaire que la famille Amstrong avait gentiment mise à disposition du couple. C'était une chaumière de taille respectable, assez grande pour accueillir six personnes dans un parfait confort.

Ils étaient rentrés à Central une semaine et demi plus tard, prêts à faire face aux regards et remarques sur leur union. Celle-ci avait beau avoir été approuvée par l'armée, pour certains c'était une histoire montée de toute pièce, personne, il y a un an encore n'aurait pu imaginer que Roy Mustang serait marié, qui plus est avec Edward Elric ! Mais les choses avait bien changé durant cette année, et Roy Mustang semblait plus déterminé que jamais à gagner la place de Généralissime, son unité sur ses talons, et Edward à ses côtés, puisque celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à monter en grade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Edward, appela Roy en rentrant à l'appartement en début de soirée.

-Dans la cuisine, répondit le petit blond.

Roy termina d'accrocher son manteau avant de prendre rapidement le chemin de la cuisine craignant déjà de voir de la fumée en sortir.

-Je suis aussi mauvais cuisinier que ça ? questionna dans un rire Edward en voyant Roy arrivé à toute vitesse.

-Honnêtement… oui, termina Roy dans un souffle tandis que Edward se redressait.

Le blond était juste en train de remettre des croquettes dans la gamelle du chat qui ronronnait désormais de bonheur face à son repas fraichement servi. Le génie fit face à son époux, laissant sa main de chair taquiner les boutons de la chemise de son supérieur avec un fin sourire.

-J'aime trop ta cuisine pour faire l'effort d'apprendre.

-Pour une fois qu'il y a un domaine dans lequel je suis meilleur que toi, répondit avec un sourire franc Roy.

-J'en connais un autre aussi, souffla Edward en rougissant quelque peu avant de passer sa main taquine derrière le cou du brun pour rapprocher son visage et sceller leur lèvres.

-Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, murmura Roy tout contre les lèvres avant de poursuivre le baiser.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le repas avait été rapidement englouti et que Roy avait démontré avec brio qu'il savait ce à quoi Edward faisait allusion, le couple était tendrement enlacé dans le lit double, les couvertures remontées sur leurs corps nus jusqu'au torse. Roy était installé sur le dos, une main derrière l'oreiller, l'autre autour de la taille d'Edward, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau halée de celui-ci. Edward lui était allongé sur le flanc, serré contre son amant tandis que sa main de métal était sagement au niveau de son épaule, l'autre dessinait des arabesques imaginaires sur le torse musclé du gradé.

\- On n'a toujours pas rangé les livres, constata soudain Roy en remarquant la pile de bouquins posés au sol devant l'armoire.

Edward se redressa pour observer la pile de livres avant de se réinstaller correctement.

-C'est pas moi qui les ai lus en dernier.

-La bonne blague, dis plutôt que tu t'es endormi en les lisant, taquina Roy.

La veille au soir, Edward avait amassé une vingtaine de livres éparpillés sur le lit et avait cherché un énième complément d'informations pour s'enrichir encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, en alchimie. Bien vite Roy l'avait rejoint, et si au début le blond s'était adossé sur le brun, il avait bien vite prit ses aises en se servant des jambes tendues de son amant comme oreiller. Au bout d'un moment, Roy avait baissé la tête de son livre pour constater que son époux dormait simplement, le livre grand ouvert posé devant lui comme si de rien n'était. La situation avait bien évidemment fait sourire le plus vieux qui avait alors pris toutes les précautions possibles pour se lever sans réveiller Edward et ranger les livres en faisant une pile propre au sol, évitant ainsi à ceux-ci de chuter.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de preuve de ce que tu avances, contra Edward.

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, répondit avec un sourire sincère Roy en serrant davantage le corps de son aimé contre lui.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, souffla Edward avec un rire dans la voix.

-En effet, approuva Roy avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres si douces.

-Roy, entama Edward une fois le baiser fini.

-Mmh.

-Tous les couples sont comme nous ?

-Que… quoi ? interrogea avec étonnement le brun en se redressant quelque peu.

-Enfin, je veux dire, bafouilla Edward en sentant bien qu'il avait mal exprimé ses pensées. Tu ne trouves pas que …

-Que ? questionna Roy en encourageant Edward à poursuivre.

-Ben, on discute beaucoup sous la couette.

La phrase et plus encore la petite mou d'Edward firent beaucoup rire Roy qui ne se priva pas pour embrasser de nouveau son mari et amant.

-Chaque couple est différent, mais heureusement pour nous, on ne fait pas que discuter sous cette couette, termina dans un souffle le brun avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres si tentatrices, tandis que ses mains partaient de nouveau à la conquête du corps allongé contre lui.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A SUIVRE

( pour l'ultime chapitre )


	29. Chapter 29 - épilogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M (d'un par pour la sécurité et d'autres par car il risque d'y avoir des relation sexuelle)

Bêta (lecteur/correcteur) : Linda

Dédicace / Note:

Je remercie ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire et de laisser une trace de leur passage. J'ai lus chacune de vos reviews avec soin et un grand plaisir.

Je dois avouer que cela fait toujours drôle de publier le dernier chapitre d'une histoire. Je me suis senti mûrir grâce a celle-ci, elle fait partie de mes fierté. Je remercie tout particulièrement Astate, qui, il y a déjà quelques temps maintenant, m'as fait replonger dans l'univers de FMA et m'as donner envie , consciemment ou non, de me lancer dans ce projet fou.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Discutions sous la couette

épilogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un mois ! Cela faisait un mois qu'Edward était parti de Central pour une fichue mission dans le Sud. Une journée entière de train l'attendait, avec un arrêt à Rush Valley. Cela faisait dix ans jours pour jours qu'il avait ramené le corps d'Alphonse, et dix ans que sa vie avait changé de manière radicale. Installé dans ce compartiment, Edward se mit à repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ses dix dernières années. Et la liste était bien longue…

A commencer par le mariage de Winry et Alphonse qui l'avait fortement marqué, au-delà du fait que ce soit son frère, mais plus parce qu'il avait bien cru avoir perdu la bague au moment de prendre le train pour Resembool trois jours avant la cérémonie, ce qui avait légèrement énervé Roy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tu as fait quoi ?! gronda Roy en fixant Edward qui était en train de retourner la valise, la vidant de son contenu.

-J'ai perdu la bague ! répéta Edward avec un certain énervement.

-Mais comment tu as pu la perdre ? questionna le gradé avec étonnement.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! répliqua le petit blond en s'énervant davantage.

-Bon, souffla Roy, calmons nous, essayons de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. On va commencer par ranger cette valise, ensuite on cherchera dans les endroits où tu aurais été susceptible de la ranger.

-Mais j'ai déjà fouillé partout, geignit Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit en soupirant.

Roy l'observa un court instant avant de sourire. Il laissa Edward souffler, ils avaient quatre heures devant eux pour trouver la bague, le brun plia soigneusement les vêtements, il avait depuis longtemps constaté que si Edward était de bonne volonté, organiser une valise en pliant correctement les vêtements n'était pas son fort. Une fois la chose faite, il referma la valise, avant de s'adresser à Edward.

-Bon, on commence par en bas et on va bien finir par la retrouver. L'écrin est rouge, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, confirma Edward en s'étirant avec soin.

Le couple chercha à peu près partout, des endroits les plus logiques aux plus insolites, allant jusqu'à chercher dans le tiroir de la salle de bain qui contenait principalement des peignes, brosses et autres élastiques, ou encore celui avec le kit d'entretiens pour les automail d'Edward, en passant par le tiroir à sous vêtements. Mais rien ! Pas de trace du précieux écrin.

-Bon, souffla Roy. Il nous reste deux heures, on va bien réussir à la trouver. Quel sont les endroits qu'on n'a pas regardé ?

-Notre chambre, le bureau du haut et …

-Et… ?

-Ma valise.

-On vient de le faire !

-Non, ma valise personnelle, celle que je prends quand je pars en mission.

-Qu'est ce que cela ferait dans ta valise ? questionna Roy en se grattant le crane.

Edward lui répondit en haussant les épaules avant de courir à l'étage pour chercher ladite valise. Elle était bien sagemen rangée à côté de l'armoire, il s'en saisi avant de la jeter sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit, l'ouvrant en grand avant d'en vider le peu de contenu qu'il restait dedans. Quand Roy arriva sur le palier, toujours étonné de l'énergie débordante dont faisait preuve Edward, il trouva celui-ci au milieu du lit, sa main de chair tendue en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Je l'ai ! s'exclama victorieusement Edward.

-Bien, maintenant mets la dans la valise qu'on puisse manger avant de partir.

-Yep, sourit Edward en ouvrant l'autre valise, mettant l'écrin dans la trousse de toilette avant de fermer le tout.

Il observa alors l'amas de vêtements éparpillés sur le lit en se grattant légèrement la tête.

-Oups, déclara Edward dans un souffle.

-Non, cette fois-ci tu ranges, je vais préparer en bas.

-Tu ne m'aides même pas, s'offusqua légèrement le blond.

-Qui a égaré la bague de son frère cadet ? questionna d'un air taquin Roy.

Edward lui répondit en lui tirant la langue avant de commencer à tout remettre dans sa valise. Roy descendit pour faire réchauffer le repas qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer la veille, bien content de cette initiative car nul doute qu'avec l'agitation de ce matin il n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire. Edward fit surface dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se lava les mains avant de mettre la table et s'y installer tandis que Roy arrivait avec la casserole. Edward senti bien que Roy était quelques peu grognon, au vu des heures de trajets en train qui les attendaient cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, cela étant, le petit blond avait bien une idée de quoi faire pour éviter que le gradé ne reste trop longtemps ainsi. Il faut dire que depuis le matin il n'avait pas forcement été très tendre avec, déclarer en plein baiser qu'on ne sait plus où est rangée la bague de mariage de son cadet n'était pas forcement le genre de choses qu'on aime entendre à peine réveillé, encore moins au vu de l'endroit où étaient situées les mains du brun, ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions que celui-ci réservait à son amant. Mais il avait fallut qu'Edward le laisse en plan, lui faisant une impression pire qu'une douche froide. Le petit blond observa avec attention le brun, se bénissant d'avoir mis le prix pour ces billets de train. Il avait voulu testé les compartiments privatisés, ceux qui sont plus confortables et qui leur permettraient de ne pas être dérangés durant le trajet, et justement, Edward avait une petite idée de comment rendre celui-ci plus agréable pour eux deux mais aussi pour la suite du week-end.

Aux alentours de treize heures, le couple quitta le duplex, passant voir la concierge pour lui rappeler de s'occuper de Nabot avant de prendre la direction de la gare. Etant fin juin, ils avaient pris la décision d'y aller à pied, profitant de la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit dans le calme et Edward se mit à réfléchir a la meilleur façon de s'excuser, il en avait une petite idée bien sûr, mais avant ça il faudrait que les billets soit validés, il devait donc rapidement trouver le contrôleur pour les faire composter.

-Tu peux m'attendre dans le wagon restaurant, j'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara Edward.

-Du même style que celle de ce matin ? questionna avec une pointe d'amertume Roy.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête en se disant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il laissa cependant Roy en plan au milieu du couloir pour se mettre à la recherche du contrôleur, le trouvant dans le wagon juste avant la locomotive.

-Bonjour, je peux vous demander un service ? questionna Edward soulagé de voir qu'il avait une fois encore affaire au même contrôleur que d'habitude.

-Bien sûr, je ferais mon possible.

-Génial, alors voilà, commença l'alchimiste en expliquant sans ajouter de détails ce qu'il attendait du contrôleur.

L'homme approuva avec un fin sourire avant de composter les billets et les rendre à l'alchimiste qui alla rejoindre le wagon restaurant et son amant qui l'y attendait bien sagement.

-Tu viens ? interrogea Edward.

Roy ne répondit rien, soufflant en se levant avant d'attraper la valise.

\- Les compartiments sont par-là, déclara Roy en voyant Edward partir à l'opposé de la direction habituelle.

-Pas aujourd'hui, affirma Edward avec un sourire fier. Je nous ai pris un privatisé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les trajets en train, donc je m'étais dit qu'un excès de confort ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Roy regarda Edward, surpris par cette initiative.

Il observa le blond qui ouvrait la marche, le suivant jusqu'à leur compartiment privé, laissant Edward ouvrir la porte avant d'y entrer.

-En plus, j'ai composté les billets, on ne sera pas dérangés, avoua dans un souffle Edward avec un sourire.

Roy observa Edward fermer la porte avec un fin sourire avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Edward savoura le baiser avant d'en prendre les commandes. Plaquant Roy contre la paroi du compartiment, l'embrassant avec passion tandis que d'un geste assuré, il ferma le compartiment à clé, profitant du mouvement de départ du train pour pousser Roy sur la banquette avant de s'installer au dessus de lui. Roy l'observa, les yeux quelque peu surpris et rieurs qu'Edward prenne les commandes ainsi.

-C'est moi qui commande jusqu'à notre arrivée, souffla Edward en se penchant à l'oreille de Roy avant de lui embrasser les lèvres avec passion tandis que ses mains se glissaient habillement sous sa chemise.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, avoua Roy en savourant l'initiative, se demandant jusqu'à quel point Edward prendrait les commandes.

Si au début les gestes d'Edward étaient assurés, plus il déshabillait Roy moins il l'étaient, d'autant plus que le brun savoura pleinement, n'aidant pas plus que nécessaire le blond dans son entreprise. Ils échangèrent multitude de baisers tout en se caressant, savourant le contact de leurs peaux pas encore tout à fait nus l'une contre l'autre, la main de métal d'Edward frôlant le torse en feu de son mari et amant. Edward défit d'un mouvement quelque peu hésitant le pantalon en toile noire de Roy, stoppant celui-ci au niveau de ses genoux avant de caresser à travers le tissu du boxer sa virilité. Son propre pantalon étant encore en place bien que la braguette soit largement ouverte, il commença à jouer avec le membre de son compagnon, savourant les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres si tentatrices avant de les raviver pour un baiser des plus sulfureux.

Roy l'observa les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, il regarda ce visage d'ange aux yeux remplis de désir, ses mèches blondes, folles, qui se plaquaient déjà contre le front en sueur. Tout chez Edward lui plaisait, et à cet instant, le voir le dominer, prendre les choses en main, ça avait quelque chose de grisant. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit que le blond semblait hésitant, mais pour autant il ne l'arrêta pas. Quand il le vit se pencher vers son membre, souffler dessus avant de l'embrasser et finir par le prendre en bouche, il se dit que si les trajets en train jusqu'à Resembool étaient toujours ainsi, ils allaient y retourner plus souvent.

Edward de son côté s'appliquait à sucer le membre de son amant, alternant avec les coups de langue, reproduisant sur Roy ce que lui-même aimait sentir lors de leur ébats. Il fit attention au moindre bruit de plaisir que Roy laissait échapper, faisant toutefois attention à ce que ceux-ci ne soit pas trop bruyants. Roy faisait d'ailleurs son possible pour se retenir également. Quand le brun se sentit sur le point de céder, il obligea Edward à retirer sa bouche de son membre.

-Pas comme ça, souffla Roy face au regard rempli d'interrogations de son époux.

Edward opina tandis que des mains taquines s'étaient frayées un chemin dans son sous-vêtement, abaissant quelque peu son pantalon avant de dévoiler sa virilité pour la caresser plus amplement, provoquant maintes gémissements de la part du blond. Roy s'arrêta bien avant qu'Edward soit à bout, s'installant le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette, emportant Edward dans son élan pour un baiser rempli d'amour et de confiance. Lentement, il sentit la main de chair d'Edward descendre le long de son torse, titiller ses bourses avant de frôler ses fesses. Roy embrassa une fois de plus Edward, il lui faisait confiance et n'avait nullement peur de se laisser prendre par l'alchimiste de génie, il devait même avouer qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis une certaine excitation face à la chose. Il remarqua qu'Edward se décollait de lui, embrassant son cou, ses épaules et son torse avant de se redresser pleinement pour s'installer mieux entre ses jambes, que Roy avait libérées Letho sait quand du pantalon et du sous vêtement. Edward jeta un dernier regard vers la porte, vérifiant que le verrou était bien fermé avant de se lever, se débarrasser à son tour de son pantalon et son boxer, qui partirent rejoindre le reste de la pile de vêtements sur le sol du compartiment. Il sentit une petite appréhension montée en lui tandis que ses main frôlaient de nouveau cette partie du corps si parfait de son supérieur et amant. Edward fixa Roy, le brun le regardait avec un fin sourire, écartant un peu plus les jambes tandis que l'une de ses mains était passée derrière sa tête, son poing serré sur le coussin qui se trouvait contre l'accoudoir.

Cette image lui sembla bien excitante et pourtant si étrange à la fois, voir Roy ainsi soumis devant lui, allongé de tout son long, lui faisant confiance, tandis que seule sa chemise était encore en place sur ses épaules, largement ouverte pour ne rien cacher de son torse si parfaitement musclé. La situation n'avait rien de normale, et si l'idée lui avait semblé bonne au début, maintenant qu'il était sur le point de le faire, cela le dérangeait quelque peu. Roy n'était pas de ceux qui se soumettaient, bien sûr le fait qu'il soit prêt à le faire avec lui, montrait à quel point il avait confiance, mais en même temps, à cet instant, Edward se trouva un peu gauche, ne sachant pas exactement par où commencer. Il vit Roy sourire faiblement avant de fermer les yeux et prit finalement la décision que ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il pensa vaguement à la situation, se disant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait avec bien moins de préparation, il caressa alors un peu le sexe de Roy, se délectant des bruits de plaisir qu'il provoquait une fois encore, tandis que de son autre main il titilla son entrée. Jugeant que ce serait suffisant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Roy, celui-ci avait encore les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Edward se redressa alors sur ses genoux, chevauchant le corps de Roy avant de lentement s'empaler sur son membre. Si les yeux de Roy s'ouvrirent sous la surprise, le regard changea bien vite et se remplit de plaisir. Voir Edward ainsi au-dessus de lui, s'empalant pleinement sur son sexe tendu alors qu'il se préparait à l'accueillir en lui avait été plus que surprenant, et en même temps la vision de pure débauche que lui offrait son amant à cet instant précis lui rappela la fois où, arrivés trempés à la caserne, ils s'étaient laissés à quelques plaisirs charnels dans les vestiaires du quartier général.

Bien vite, Roy prit les choses en main, passant celles-ci au niveau des hanches du blond pour l'aider à se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Les gémissements d'Edward se mêlaient à sa respiration erratique, sentant que son jeune amant se retenait, Roy se redressa un peu, se mettant presque en position assise, tandis qu'Edward se penchait vers lui, enfouissant sa tête entre son cou et son épaule, mordant parfois la chair de l'alchimiste de flamme pour masquer au mieux ses gémissements. Bientôt, la main de Roy se fraya un chemin entre leurs deux corps, titillant sa virilité avant de s'en saisir pleinement pour la caresser au même rythme que ses propres allers et venues dans le corps du blond.

-Roy… je… entama Edward entre deux gémissements.

-Vas-y, répondit le concerné avec un fin sourire avant d'aller chercher les lèvres tentatrices de son alchimiste personnel pour les raviver d'un baiser, étouffant leurs gémissements communs dus au plaisir qui les submergeait.

Edward se laissa aller, s'affalant davantage sur le torse du brun qui lui embrassait tendrement le cou.

-Je crois que je t'ai fait un suçon, souffla Edward face à la trace rouge qui apparaissait sur la peau blanche de Roy.

-Il n'y a que toi qui a ce privilège, confirma Roy qui n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward marquer sa peau.

-C'est pour toutes les fois ou c'est toi qui m'en fais.

Roy ne répondit rien, continuant sa ribambelle de baisers avant de se décoller de son homme. Il fut ravi de constater que leur cabine privatisée bénéficiait d'un coin pour se rafraichir. Lentement, il souleva Edward pour le poser sur la banquette, le laissait refaire surface à son rythme tandis qu'il fouillait dans leur valise pour en sortir une serviette et un gant de toilette, souhaitant nettoyer les légères traces laissées par le plaisir d'Edward sur son torse. Edward de son côté était assis, observant Roy se nettoyer, détaillait ce corps à demi-nu de dos. Ses fesses rebondies, ses jambes musclées. Se rendant compte à quel point il était privilégié à l'heure actuelle d'être marié à un tel homme, qui en plus d'être beau, attentionné et tout un tas d'autres choses, savait cuisiner à la perfection. Cette réflexion le fit rire, faisant se retourner Roy qui l'observa en se moquant de leur nudité.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, je me disais juste que tu cuisinais super bien.

Le brun esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il repliait la serviette, nichant le gant de toilette à l'intérieur pour éviter de tremper leur vêtements qui dormaient dans la valise avant de commencer à se rhabiller, bien vite imité par Edward. Quand le brun voulut refermer sa chemise, Edward l'arrêta, fermant les boutons blancs à sa place, laissant délibérant le vêtement ouvert sur les trois boutons du haut. Roy se réinstalla alors sur la banquette tandis que Edward vêtu correctement, venait se nicher entre ses bras, posant sa tête sur le torse à demi-nu de Roy.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? questionna Roy à voix basse, tout en caressant de manière aérienne le dos de son amant.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour te dominer, souffla Edward.

-Tu l'as pourtant fait.

-Oui, mais c'est pas… enfin tu vois.

Roy ne répondit rien, passant un main sur le visage d'Edward pour le redresser et l'obliger à le regarder avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Mais sache que je te fais confiance.

-Je sais, répondit Edward avant de replonger entre ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent en gare de Resembool trois heures plus tard, descendant du train en s'étirant comme toujours et furent accueillis par Alphonse qui les attendait sur le quai.

-C'est les compartiments privés par-là ?

-Oui, pour une fois on a fait le trajet en première classe, approuva Edward en prenant son frère entre ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

-Je dois reconnaitre que pour une fois le trajet était agréable, confirma Roy en serrant la main de son beau frère.

-Mouais, souffla Alphonse en regardant le couple. Compartiment privé, vous avez les cheveux en désordre tous les deux…

-Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant le trajet, termina Alphonse avec un sourire.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que Roy faisait son sourire en coin, fier de lui, il devait bien l'avouer.

-Où dort Winry ?

-Chez Pinacco, ils avaient encore du mal à nommer cette maison autrement que par le nom de la femme qui y avait vécu pendant de si nombreuse années, normalement Riza arrive demain ainsi que les Hugues pour aider à terminer de tout préparer.

-Winry a eu la bonne idée d'acheter un livre parlant des traditions sur le mariage et… disons juste qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'acheter une revue de mécanique.

-Je vois le genre. Du coup pendant trois jours vous n'allez pas vous voir ?

-C'est ça, confirma Alphonse dans un souffle tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin qui menait à la maison familiale. Mais bon, ça va nous laisser du temps pour vérifier tes mécagreffes et nous occuper aussi de la salle de bain d'été.

Durant les trois jours qui avaient précédé le mariage, les deux frères s'étaient occupés de la salle de bain extérieure, installant la douche ainsi que la cuve pour l'alimenter grâce à l'eau de pluie qui y serait récoltée, construisant un petit meuble ainsi qu'un porte-serviette, le tout sans la moindre miette d'alchimie… ou presque ! Riza était arrivée en compagnie de la famille Hugues et était logée chez Pinacco, tenant compagnie à Winry qui était bien plus stressée qu'il n'y paraissait, l'aidant à terminer les préparatifs, de la décoration de la salle aux derniers préparatifs concernant sa tenue et sa coiffure. Maes de son côté ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette atmosphère purement féminine et passait ses journées dans la maison familiale à aider les deux frères et Roy dans les petits travaux d'aménagement.

La veille du mariage, aux alentours de vingt deux heures, Edward monta dans la chambre de son cadet avec celui-ci, s'installant dans le lit du plus jeune comme à leur habitude pour discuter tandis que Maes et Roy discutaient une énième partie de cartes en bas.

-Demain je serais marié ! s'exclama Alphonse en s'étirant.

-Ça fait drôle mais on s'y fait, confirma Edward avec un sourire.

-J'ai l'impression que tout va changer.

-Les choses ne vont pas changer, rassura Edward en sentant une pointe de panique dans les mots de son cadet, tu vas juste devoir t'adapter à ta vie de couple. Tu seras un époux, un père. Tu devras apprendre à faire un choix dans tes priorités.

-Comment tu gères ça ? questionna le cadet en se redressant pour observer son ainé.

-Oula ! répondu l'alchimiste avec un sourire franc. Honnêtement, j'ai encore du mal, mais quand j'en discute avec Roy, tout parait se simplifier.

-Toi et Roy, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, avoua Alphonse en se réinstallant sur le dos.

-Et pourtant, répondit Edward en levant la main vers le plafond.

Alphonse esquissa un sourire en repensa à l'allure quelque peu débraillée qu'avaient les deux hommes en descendant du train a leur arrivée, ainsi que l'explication rapide qu'ils en avaient donné. Une histoire d'objet perdue qui avait énervé Roy au petit matin en pleine séance sous la couette, coupant court à celle-ci, puis Edward qui avait voulu se faire pardonner et n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de faire ça dans le train !

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, finissant par somnoler sur le lit double du couple. Voyant l'heure, Maes quitta le logis tandis que Roy passait rapidement à la salle de bain pour se doucher, en montant, il remarqua le silence dans la chambre malgré la lumière toujours allumée. Il y entra après avoir frappé et fut attendri de voir les deux frères ainsi installés. Quelques fois, en les voyant ainsi il arrivait à les imaginer petits, partageant le même lit ou s'entrainant à l'alchimie, bien avant de penser à commettre l'acte interdit. Le brun s'avança vers le duo, secouant doucement Edward qui ne dormait pas tout à fait.

-Mmh, marmonna Edward.

-Il se fait tard, souffla Roy.

-J'arrive, déclara le blond en s'étirant, se redressant dans le lit pour observer son cadet qui dormait à moitié.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Alphonse.

-Fais de beaux rêves, termina Edward tandis que son cadet se glissait sous les couvertures avec le sourire de l'homme heureux.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le mariage avait été suivi, à peine neuf mois plus tard par la naissance de la petite Lina, qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir au monde durant l'un des passages d'Edward et Roy à Ressembool.

-C'est long ! geignit Alphonse.

Alphonse était debout dans la pièce principale de la maison familiale, faisant les cent pas, tandis qu'Edward et Roy étaient assis non loin. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Winry avait commencé le travail, on pouvait l'entendre hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Un café ? proposa Roy en se levant, sentant que la nuit qui commençait à tomber, serait longue.

-Merci, répondit Edward.

Le brun ne s'offusqua pas du manque de réponse de la part du cadet, se doutant que celui-ci avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

-On a même pas fini d'aménager la chambre ! geignit Alphonse.

-On pourra s'en occuper demain, proposa Edward en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Une nouveau cri se fit entendre au moment où Roy revint avec les cafés encore fumants, donnant la tasse à Edward qui s'en saisit de sa main de fer.

-C'est long, soupira de nouveau Alphonse, visiblement inquiet.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas le premier accouchement auquel tu assistes, taquina Edward.

-Comment cela ? questionna Roy.

-Il y a eu Elysia, rappela Edward, puis cette dame, la fille de monsieur Dominique à Rush Valley.

-Je me souviens, tu avais même choqué Winry avec tes paroles, sourit Alphonse.

 _/ Edward avait les larmes aux yeux suite à la naissance du bébé et Winry à ses côtés le regardait avec un semblant de_ _moquerie dans le regard._

 _\- Excuse-moi mais il s'agit quand même de la naissance, d'une nouvelle vie, ce n'est pas rien ! Surtout quand on pense que_ _même avec l'avancement des recherches, l'alchimie ne permet toujours pas de créer un être humain !_

 _-Comment tu oses comparer l'alchimie au miracle de la vie, c'est nul ! gronda, choquée, Winry._

 _-Déformation professionnelle, désolé si je t'ai choqué./_

-Tu m'étonnes que ça l'a choqué. Tu compares une naissance avec un homoculus, taquina Roy qui avait désormais bien l'habitude des « déformations professionnelles » d'Edward.

-Heureusement que Sid et William ont leur maison désormais, soupira Alphonse en s'asseyant.

-La boutique tourne bien ? questionna Edward pour changer de sujet.

-Très, confirma le cadet. William s'en sort plutôt pas trop mal à l'école également.

-C'est très bien, sourit Edward.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, puis plus rien. D'un même mouvement, les trois hommes se levèrent pour faire face à l'escalier, attendant, patientant de voir ou d'entendre quelque chose. Puis, lentement, un cri, un pleur, celui d'un nouveau-né.

-Je… bafouilla Alphonse. Je suis…

-Papa, termina Edward avec un sourire.

Alphonse se jeta dans les bras de son ainé en souriant, serrant la main tendue de Roy avant de monter en courant les escaliers, manquant par trois fois de tomber. Edward rigola en voyant son frère agir ainsi, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi excité. Il sentit les mains de Roy venir caresser ses côtes puis son ventre avant que son torse ne se serre dans son dos et que sa tête ne se pose au niveau de son cou sur son épaule de métal.

-Tu es tonton, sourit Roy.

-Toi aussi, répondit Edward dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le couple avait rejoint les parents à l'étage, ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre de Winry et Alphonse pour trouver le duo confortablement installé dans le grand lit, un tas de couvertures dans les bras. Alphonse redressa la tête pour échanger un regard plein de joie avec son ainé avant de se lever, emmenant avec lui le tas de tissus sous le regard bienveillant de Winry. Une fois arrivé devant Edward il lui tendit les couvertures.

-Alphonse, je …

Le cadet sourit avant de lui mettre les couvertures correctement entre les bras. Roy était passé derrière l'alchimiste, posant sa tête sur son épaule comme plutôt, et avec un sourire, écarta les couvertures qui masquaient partiellement le bébé.

-Je te présente Lina Elric, sourit Alphonse.

Edward observa son frère et Winry, puis le petit humain qui reposait entre ses bras, serrant davantage ceux-ci autour du corps frêle du bébé. Lina se mit à chouiner avant de serrer son poing sur le pouce d'Edward qui était juste à hauteur. Le blond se laissa submerger par l'émotion tandis qu'un regard aussi ambré que le sien se dévoilait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'alchimiste pour sentir les larmes couler. Des larmes remplies d'émotion, de joie, de bonheur et tout un tas d'autres choses encore. Ce fut les doigts de Roy qui empêchèrent ses perles salées de tomber sur le nouveau nés. Edward le remercia d'un sourire tandis qu'il resserrait davantage le nourrisson contre lui.

-Tu aurais fait un excellent père, sourit Roy.

Edward rougit face à la réflexion avant de redonner Lina à son père. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Roy et Edward décidèrent de laisser le couple tranquille. La petite Lina dormait déjà bien et Winry peinait à rester éveillée. Madame Theslier qui était venue aider à l'accouchement, finissait de nettoyer les draps avec l'aide d'Edward, Roy lui était parti se doucher. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le couple était installé dans le lit mais pas vraiment fatigué. Le plus jeune s'était lové entre les bras du brun, leurs jambes entremêlées tandis que sa tête reposait au niveau de son torse, sa main de chair traçant des courbes imaginaires sur celui-ci. Les mains de Roy quant à elles entouraient le corps de son amant tout en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts, faisant se rependre une nuée de frissons.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea soudain Edward en se redressant.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Roy sans arrêter ses attouchements malgré le redressement du blond.

-Quand tu as dis que je ferais un excellent père.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, souffla Roy comme pour vérifier certaines choses.

-Merci j'avais remarqué, taquina Edward.

-Dés fois je me demande si tu ne voudrais pas en avoir.

-Roy, tu me vois avec une vie de famille, des enfants et tout ça ? interrogea Edward en se redressant plus encore pour fixer

Roy. Je bouge tout le temps, je suis incapable de rester en place, rappela l'alchimiste. Et toi ? tu en veux ?

-Non, répondit Roy. J'y ai réfléchis longuement, bien avant de me mettre avec toi pour tout te dire, et j'en suis arrivé a la conclusion que ne ferais pas un bon père.

-Mais avec Elysia pourtant tu es top.

-Oui, mais c'est Elysia, je ne l'ai pas en continu, et entre nous je suis bien content quand je retrouve le calme de l'appartement. Et puis entre nous, sourit Roy en embrassant son cou, avec un mini-humain en continu avec nous on ne pourrait pas faire ça, il embrassa sa joue, ou encore ça, souffla le brun en embrassant sa clavicule.

-Ou encore ça, termina Edward en scellant leurs lèvres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leur couple s'était construit petit à petit, tout le monde s'y était fait même si au démarrage beaucoup avait cru à un canular.

Apprendre que le flamme alchimiste, Roy Mustang, tombeur de ses dames avait changé de bord était un choc mais bien plus encore quand on savait que son fiancé n'était nul autres que le Fullmetal alchimiste, petit génie caractériel entré au service de Mustang à l'âge de douze ans. Alors oui leur couple avait surpris, mais leur union avait été accepté et validé par l'armée en grande partie grâce au soutien du Général Mustang, père de Roy qui avait été jusqu'à leur proposer, à Roy et son unité au grand complet un poste à South City si Central ne voulait pas valider et assumer cette relation. Bien sûr la capital ne voulait pas perdre une telle unité, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi longtemps avant de céder à la demande du couple. Quelques semaines après, Roy était monté en grade, devenant Général de Division. Hugues avait aussi pris du galon dans la foulée et Edward avait finit par accepter la place de Lieutenant Colonel que Roy lui sermonnait de prendre, ne souhaitant pas spécialement voir de nouveaux militaires intégrer son unité si soudée. Roy voulait atteindre le sommet et il ne comptait pas laisser ses subordonnés derrière lui, surtout que s'il en était là, c'était grâce à eux. Que ce soit Breda, Fuery, Falman, Amstrong, Hugues ou encore Havoc et Riza, il les avait tous choisi.

Jean et Riza avaient cependant attendu d'être fiancés pour annoncer à l'armée leur relation, préférant jouer la sécurité. Les haut-gradés avaient essayé de les changer d'unité mais bien vite Roy s'en était mêlé, mettant à l'appui les dernières missions et leur taux de réussite tout en soulignant que le couple était déjà formé. Avec de tels arguments, les hauts gradés n'avaient pu répliquer quoi que ce soit et avaient juste demandé à ce que le mariage ne se fasse pas en tenue officielle. Havoc avait accepté, ne souhaitant pas se marier en uniforme tout comme Riza qui rêvait déjà d'une robe blanche et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Presque un an plus tard, ils avaient du faire face au changement de bureau de l'unité. Il avait fallu trier toute la paperasse, fort heureusement l'unité avait un mois pour prendre pleinement possession de leurs nouveaux locaux.

Le nouveau bureau de Roy était plus grand et surtout il n'y aurait plus de parois entre celui de son unité et celui d'Hugues et ses hommes. Les deux équipes avaient beau avoir fusionné depuis quelques temps, leurs bureaux restaient toujours séparés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-On commence par la paperasse, souffla Roy au bout d'un moment.

-On a pourtant fait du tri il y a pas longtemps, fit remarquer Falman.

-Oui, confirma le gradé, mais tous nos dossiers sont revenus, dans les nouveaux locaux nous aurons une pièce adjacente qui nous servira de réserve, du coup on nous a ramené les anciens dossiers qui étaient dans les archives afin que l'on trie ceux que l'on veut prendre avec nous.

-Quelle délicate attention, répondit avec sarcasme Edward en se gratta la tête, observant la pile de papiers posées sur son bureau.

Roy lui répondit par un sourire avant de se saisir du premier dossier, et tous se mirent au travail en suivant son exemple.

Lisant les rapports et autres documents en diagonal, avant de les trier en trois piles : à garder, à rendre à la réserve et à voir ensemble. Ainsi chacun s'occupa de sa propre paperasse, facilitant grandement le travail.

-Mais pourquoi j'écris des rapports aussi longs ! se plaignit Edward au bout de deux heures.

-Tu comprends ce que je ressens quand je dois les lire, taquina Roy en relevant la tête de ses feuilles.

-Parce que tu les lis vraiment ? questionna avec un certain étonnement Edward.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait que rarement relus ses rapports, les trouvant trop long à relire, fort heureusement il avait une bonne mémoire et les rares fois ou il avait dû fouiller dans ses papiers, il trouvait très vite ce qu'il cherchait.

-On doit pas avoir fini aujourd'hui ? questionna Breda en regardant sa montre.

-Non, nous avons le temps, mais plus vite nous auront fini ici, plus vite nous pourrons aménager nos nouveaux locaux.

-Votre montée en grade ne sera effective qu'une fois dans les nouveaux locaux ?

-Oui, soupira Roy déçu d'être percé à jour aussi facilement par Riza.

Edward ne put retenir un rire. Roy allait encore prendre du galon, en grande partie grâce au départ à la retraite d'un haut gradé qui avait vu son poste Lieutenant Général se libérer et la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre à ce poste à l'heure actuelle était Roy. Edward n'avait jamais bien compris comment les montées en grade se déroulaient au sein de l'armée, mais Roy maitrisait très bien le sujet et ne manquait pas une occasion d'en tirer profit, se rapprochant toujours plus de son but !

Il avait fallut deux journées entières pour que la paperasse soit complétement triée, les armoires et étagères vidées ainsi que les bureaux. Il était dix-sept heures et le bureau de l'unité de Mustang était vide, il ne restait que des cartons qui devaient être amenés dans leur nouveaux locaux.

-On s'en occupe maintenant ? questionna Hugues en fermant son dernier carton avec ses effets personnels dont une grande quantité de photos de famille.

-On va commencer en douceur, affirma Roy en se saisissant déjà d'un carton.

Il fut rapidement imité par ses subordonnés qui prenaient les cartons en allant, faisant attention au poids de ceux-ci.

Amstrong se dévoua pour ceux contenant exclusivement des livres. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue, était que le bureau était plus loin que prévu, surtout quand on est chargé. Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre leurs nouveaux bureaux et poser les cartons sur le seul bureau de la pièce.

-Où sont les meubles ?

-Ils seront livrés demain, j'espère juste que quelqu'un viendra aider à les monter, répondit Roy en se massant l'épaule.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, la pièce était vraiment grande, très bien éclairée, autant grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres comme aux différentes lumières, la porte sur la droite menait sans doute au bureau privé de Roy et l'autre porte à la pièce archive dont Roy avait parlé. Pour le moment l'endroit paraissait immense, mais nul doute qu'une fois meublé ce serait différent, avec la dizaine de bureaux, chaises et étagères qui seraient installés le lendemain, la pièce prendrait une toute autre allure.

-Bon, on a pas vraiment le temps de retourner chercher des cartons, essayons de nous organiser pour les meubles. De mon côté c'est réglé, confirma Roy, mais pour ici ?

-Ou pourrait se réinstaller comme avant, proposa Havoc.

-Avec les bureaux en face à face ? questionna Falman

-Oui, et le bureau d'Hugues là-bas, un peu à l'écart, poursuivit Riza.

-Ça me semble correct, approuva Roy. Maes ?

\- Ça me va, confirma l'homme. Et Edward ?

-Vu que je vais continuer de bouger, je ne me vois pas avoir un bureau au centre, pourquoi ne pas reprendre un coin de pièce, répondit Edward en fixant l'angle du mur à côté de la porte menant au bureau de Roy.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, confirma Roy.

-Puis comme ça on aura pas l'impression d'avoir changer d'endroit, justifia Fuery qui était quelque peu perturbé par ce changement.

Roy approuva avant de quitter les lieux, suivi par tout le monde ou presque. Edward était encore debout au milieu de la pièce, son regard perdu dans le vide. Riza le remarqua et se permit de donner un léger coup de coude à son supérieur et ami, avant de lui faire un signe de tête en direction du génie. Roy soupira avant de faire volte face, après un léger signe de mains à ses hommes.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? questionna dans un souffle Roy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son époux.

-A nous deux, répondit Edward en se laissant quelque peu avachir contre le torse de Roy qu'il sentait dans son dos. A tout ses changements.

\- Ça va aller ?

-Mmh, confirma Edward. Rentrons chez nous.

« Chez nous » il avait fallut un certains temps à Edward pour considérer l'appartement de Roy comme leur « chez eux ».

Le jeune homme avait désormais pleinement prit possession des lieux, autant que du chat ! Que ce soit l'armoire plus grande, la table de nuit sur laquelle il posait son livre, les étagères de livres en plus dans le bureau de Roy ou encore dans le salon, et certains objets par-ci, par-là. Comme cette simple brosse à dent, installée dans la salle de bain dans le même gobelet que celle de Roy. C'était une foule de petites choses simples qui avaient fini par avoir raison d'Edward et qui l'avaient aidé, une fois le mariage passé, à considérer l'endroit comme lui appartenant autant qu'à Roy.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard le couple était de retour dans l'appartement, Edward retira sa veste d'uniforme, la balançant plus qu'il ne la posa sur le meuble dans l'entrée, avant de retirer ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, pour ensuite aller s'affaler sur le canapé, accueillant déjà Nabot sur ses genoux.

Il sentit Roy passer derrière lui avec un sourire, laissant trainer ses doigts sur la peau de son cou avec malice, il le fit relever la tête avant de se pencher vers lui avec un sourire et capturer ses lèvres. La baiser s'approfondit bien vite, baiser durant lequel Roy se mit face à son amant, laissant ses mains se balader plus bas, ouvrant déjà la chemise blanche de l'alchimiste.

-Roy, souffla Edward entre deux baisers.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant ce ton presque suppliant. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, habilement, il glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Edward, s'amusant à exercer une faible pression au niveau de son entre-jambe tandis que ses lèvres dérivaient vers son cou et que ses mains retiraient le restant de chemise de son pantalon avant de s'attaquer au débardeur afin de pouvoir toucher de la pulpe de ses doigts ce torse finement musclé.

-On devrait monter, réussit à articuler Edward entre deux soupirs de bien-être.

Son bassin cherchait à se frotter davantage contre la jambe de Roy, mouvement que le blond ne semblait pas réellement contrôler mais qui était ô combien savoureux pour le jeune amant.

-Pourquoi on est bien là, taquina le brun.

-Mais le canapé…

-Je me souviens pas qu'on l'ait déjà fait ici.

-Bien sûr que si, contra Edward en grommelant quelque peu face à l'arrêt des baisers.

A dire vrai, le couple l'avait fait dans toutes les pièces du duplex excepté la chambre d'amis. La salle de bain y avait eu droit à maintes reprises que ce soit dans la douche ou le bain, pour des préliminaires ou plus encore. Le plan de travail, la table et même les chaises de la cuisine en avaient vu de belles également, sans oublier la pièce principale en passant bien entendu par l'escalier, cette expérience n'avait cependant pas été retentée car Edward en était sorti avec quelques bleus difficiles à justifier lors de la visite médicale. A l'étage, le bureau de Roy avait aussi subi quelques ébats mais pas autant que la chambre du couple qui était sans nul doute et de loin l'endroit qui en connaissait le plus sur les ébats passionnels et amoureux du couple.

-Sur ce canapé ? questionna en arquant un sourcil Roy.

Edward sembla réfléchir tandis que sa main de chair caressait le tissus neuf du meuble. Ils avaient changé de canapé le week-end passé.

-Non, acquiesça l'alchimiste.

-Inaugurons le alors, sourit Roy avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres si tentatrices, ses mains découvrant toujours plus le torse d'Edward avant de se glisser plus bas, vers le pantalon et la braguette, derniers remparts à leur amour.

Cela ferait bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur amour, leur passion ne diminuaient pas, c'était même tout l'inverse.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite, le bureau était quasiment opérationnel. Tous continuaient d'aménager leurs bureaux et espaces personnels, Edward attendait juste une bibliothèque pour ajouter à son bureau. Mettant le temps à profit, Roy et lui avaient donc commencé à trier les divers documents et à les ranger sur les différentes étagères de la pièce à archives. Il avait suffi d'un dossier à ranger sur l'étagère tout en haut, étagère qu'Edward ne pouvait atteindre, que Roy viennent à son aide en se collant un peu trop près et la situation avait dérapé, oubliant complètement que leurs collègues et amis se trouvaient juste à côté, à seulement une porte d'eux. Quand midi sonna, Hugues frappa discrètement à la porte, n'entendant ni réponse, ni bruits suspects, il ouvrit la porte en grand, le regrettant bien vite au vu de la scène quelque peu sombre qui s'offrait à lui. Il remercia mentalement le manque de lumière et d'éclairage de la pièce, la seule chose qu'il avait vu était une chemise blanche jetée au sol et le corps de Roy au-dessus de celui d'Edward, ainsi que des mouvement plus qu'explicites sur la situation qui occupait les deux alchimistes. Hugues frappa plus fort à la porte de nouveau fermée avant de crier.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous sauter dessus pour venir manger !

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver de la part de Roy qui se contenta d'un simple « Maes ! » qui en disait long. Le militaire à lunettes rigola avant de rejoindre les autres, déclarant qu'il allait falloir commencer à manger sans le couple. L'intervention d'Hugues les avaient bien sur refroidi, et Edward se rhabillait correctement tandis que Roy refermait sa braguette avant de remettre sa chemise en place ainsi que sa veste.

-Tu es trop possessif, souffla Edward.

-Et toi trop jaloux ! répliqua sur le même ton Roy.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? question le plus jeune en stoppant ses mouvements pour fixer son époux.

-Je t'en prie Ed, la secrétaire nous avait proposé un coup de main et…

-Stop je t'arrête, elle t'a proposé un coup de main, contra Edward. Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de s'approcher de toi et te parler. Elle sait que tu es son supérieur et que tu es marié!

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es jaloux, affirma l'alchimiste de flamme.

-Peut-être un peu, souffla Edward en baissant la tête.

-J'aime que tu sois jaloux, surtout si ça nous amène à ce genre de situation, taquina Roy.

-Hé ! Maes a tout vu je te rappelle.

-Si peu, assura le brun. Allons manger, avant que Maes en informe toute la cantine.

-La faute à qui !

-Mais à toi voyons.

-A parce que…commença Edward avant de se souvenir l'évènement qui les avaient mis dans cette situation, à savoir lui sur la pointe des pieds en train d'essayer d'atteindre une étagère. Qui est si petit qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre un dossier sur une étagère ?!

-Mon charmant époux, sourit Roy en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

-Tu te rattrapes bien.

-J'ai de l'entrainement, répondit le lieutenant général.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le jeune alchimiste se souvient avec nostalgie des semaines et mois qui avaient suivi. La bibliothèque qui lui avait été allouée s'était bien vite remplie, et petit à petit certaines choses y avait fait leur apparition. Tout avait commencé par une photo qu'Hugues avait encadré et posé là pour le plaisir de faire enrager Edward. La photo en couleur représentait la famille Hugues, les trois membres étaient joyeux tandis que Elysia portait dans ses bras la peluche qu'Edward lui avait offert. Edward avait pesté mais au moment où Maes avait voulu récupéré le cadre, le blond lui avait dit que ce qui était sur son étagère lui appartenait. Le cadre y était donc resté. Puis il y avait eu un rose déposée un jour par Riza, qui bien que sèche depuis longtemps était toujours posée sur l'étagère, ainsi qu'une figurine représentant un nain qu'Edward soupçonnait Breda d'avoir repeinte avec ses couleurs au vu de la ressemblance de la figurine avec lui. Quelques temps plus tard, une autre photo avait fait son apparition, celle représentant l'unité au grand complet et dans un cadre plus petit et plus discret la photo prise à la dérobée lors du mariage du couple, quand celui-ci était en train de s'embrasser après avoir prononcer les vœux. Il y avait aussi une paire de gants soigneusement pliée bien qu'abimée, une vis étiquetée du numéro A-07, un carnet souple à la couverture noire, une tasse « nabot de l'année » ou encore une photo d'Alphonse et Edward petits. Cet espace normalement destiné au travail et à la documentation s'était petit à petit transformé en étagère à souvenirs, et Edward ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

/

Le blond arriva enfin en gare, vu l'heure, passer par l'appartement ne servait plus rien. Il descendit du wagon, saluant le contrôleur qu'il commençait par connaitre à force de prendre les mêmes lignes de transport et se dirigea vers le quartier général.

En chemin, il s'arrêta à une boulangerie pour prendre un croissant et une fois arrivé à la caserne, il prit la direction d'un salle d'eau afin de se rafraichir et se changer, déposant rapidement ses affaires civiles à son bureau, ne s'étonnant pas outre mesure de le trouver vide a l'heure actuelle. Son retour à la caserne ne passa pas inaperçu et poliment il salua ceux qui croisaient son chemin tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la bibliothèque pour finir tranquillement son rapport en continuant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Colonel Mustang ! appela un soldat en se dirigeant à pas pressés vers le gradé.

Edward Mustang, époux du flamme alchimiste Roy Mustang se retourna en direction de la voix. Le Fullmetal avait bien changé depuis son entrée dans l'armée, il était désormais plus grand et avait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Le blond avait aussi gagné en respect, surtout depuis la bataille de Aerugo où il avait été vu en train d'utiliser l'un des gants de son amant. Edward en avait d'ailleurs toujours une paire sur lui depuis ce jour, juste au cas où, et cela surprenait toujours de le voir enfiler les gants en tissus blancs flanqués du cercle alchimique rouge sang.

-Oui ?

-Le Généralissime vous demande, ça à l'air urgent.

-J'arrive, souffla Edward en faisant volte-face pour prendre la direction du généralissime.

Il salua sur son passage les quelques militaires qu'il croisait en ce début d'après-midi tandis qu'il remettait en place son uniforme. A peine revenu de mission qu'il avait du remettre ces fichus vêtements. Cela dit, depuis que la tenue des alchimistes avait changé de couleur, troquant le bleu militaire pour un noir plus sobre, Edward prenait plus de plaisir à la porter. Cela étant il était heureux quand il était en mission pour enfiler sa tenue habituelle, l'uniforme ayant changé de couleur ça lui permettait de pouvoir mettre sa veste rouge sans que cela soit de mauvais goût et quand bien même personne ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet.

Edward souffla avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du généralisme. Sans grande surprise il trouva plein de visages connus dans la pièce annexe, qui servait de bureau à son unité. Il les salua tous, se disant qu'il les verrait tous après cette visite obligatoire. Le blond ouvrit la porte qui menait au généralissime après avoir frappé trois coups à celle-ci et fit face au bureau du haut gradé.

L'homme leva la tête de sa paperasse et fit un grand sourire à l'alchimiste.

-Où est ton rapport ? questionna le généralisme.

-Je partais le finir dans la bibliothèque quand j'ai été interrompu en chemin pour me dire de venir ici, informa Edward.

-Tu as pourtant ton bureau ici, rappela l'homme.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin d'un complément d'informations.

L'homme soupira avant de se lever, contournant son bureau pour faire face au blond. Lentement, il passa sa main dans une douce caresse le long de son cou, remontant sur son visage, frôlant sa joue avant de passer sur ses lèvres, savourant de voir Edward fermer les yeux sous l'attouchement. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'appréciaient pas tous les deux ces petits gestes.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis marié, murmura Edward en rouvrant les yeux.

-Avec un homme vraiment chanceux, sourit le haut gradé.

-Un certain Roy Mustang, devenu généralissime depuis peu, rajouta Edward avec un sourire.

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du brun et sceller leurs lèvres.

-Tu n'as plus peur que Riza ou Hugues rentre dans la pièce sans frapper, taquina le généralissime.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils le font, on est plus à ça près, répondit Edward en approfondissant le baiser.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

F . I . N

Voila l'épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimer la lire. Je vous remercie pour votre soutiens et vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres histoire.


End file.
